


Unexpected Bonds

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #BennyisBestFriendGoals, #ProtectiveMary, #SupportiveBart, #fluffyheartattack (Fluff overload), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, American Football Player Dean Winchester, Angst, Baseball Player Castiel, Baseball Player Dean Winchester, Batman underwear, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Cas and Sam research Duo, Cas has a mean right hook, Cas would make a great son-in-law, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Charlie is Queen, Chuck is a good uncle, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean in Denial, Dean is a Good Friend, Dean-ial, Depression, Derogatory Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, Football | Soccer Player Castiel (Supernatural), Gabe ships it, Gabe's OTP, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gordon is a dork, Harry Potter References, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean Winchester, I am sorry ;-;, Jealous Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Making Out, Mary Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael Doesn't Ship It, Michael totally ships it now, Middle School Student Sam Winchester, Nurse Mary Winchester, Oblivious Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Mary Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Rimming, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Supportive Benny Lafitte, Therapy, Underage Drinking, Wrestler Dean Winchester, Writer Chuck Shurley, dean is a nerd, supportive friends, winchesters talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 313,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Dean has just entered his senior year and is Captain of the Varsity Football team. Him and the guys hear about two new transfer's. They're two of Michael's cousins. Castiel and Gabriel Novak. Dean isn't sure why he's drawn to the blue eyed brother but decides not to over think it too much and make friends with the intriguing guy.Cas and his siblings have just moved to Freewill, Kansas. At first Cas thinks his senior year will be just lile every other. Almost no friends and boring outside of sports. That is until he meets Dean Winchester. Hot football player who is just Castiel's type, however the guys becomes quick friends and Cas doesn't want to lose that.Updated every Saturday at 12am PST-------Get ready for some Dean-ial, fluff, angst, athletic boys, sexy cars, A+ parenting, some slow-burn, and smut.Some chapters might have drawings accompanying them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've finally got this up. I am so glad. Buckle in for a long ride guys. I have a long story planned. I hope you guys like the format I went with. I don't normally write like this but I really wanted you guys to get both perspectives.

Dean was sprawled out on his bed trying to ignore the sounds of sammy banging on his bedroom door. He hoped and prayed the boy got the day wrong and it was actually next week that school started. 

  


“Dean! Deeeeaaaaannnnn! DEAN!” Sammy began shouting. God that boy had some lungs on him. Dean finally gave in and got up with a growl. 

  


“I am up, now shut up bitch.” He called out ruffling his hair. 

  


“ ‘Bout time jerk.” Sam called out as he headed down stairs to go eat. 

  


Dean glared at the door, he’d get him back once he was downstairs. He stood up and stretched. Last year of high school and he was done. He was so ready to get out of this town, or at least this school Same people his whole life, he wanted to get out into the world. He’d miss Sammy and his mom like hell, but he could visit and he honestly wasn’t looking into colleges in other states. 

  


Dean made his way to the bathroom that connected Sam and his room. It was was really nice having their own bathroom, they each even had their own sinks too. Dean began going about his usual morning routine. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and worked on his hair. He walked back into his room with just a towel around his waist and began to pick out his clothes. 

  


Eventually he landed on a black henley, dark wash jeans that were comfortably worn in, comfortable boots, and to top it all off his letterman jacket. All of the guys on the football team would be wearing theirs and as captain he most definitely needed to wear his as well. He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon and pancakes floated up the stairs as he made his way down. He was practically drooling before he made it to the bottom. He dropped his bag down next to the banister and walked into the kitchen. 

  


“You better hurry up honey or you both are going to be late. You know how Sammy gets when he thinks he’ll be late.” His mom, Mary, said smiling over at him from the stove. He chuckled, he knew very well how Sam got. Easiest way to put the kid in a bitchy mood first thing in the morning. 

  


“I’ll do my best to get Princess Samantha to school on time Ma,” He smirked at Sam who flipped him off making sure Mary didn’t see. He walked over and smacked Sam upside the head before ruffling his long hair. The boy needed a haircut but refused. 

  


“Stop teasing each other and eat. You really shouldn’t be late on day one. Especially in your senior year.” She walked over and put Dean’s plate down in front of him and kissed the top of his head. “I have to head to the clinic now. You two be good. I’ll see you after work. “ She kissed sammy’s head and with a wave she headed out. 

  


The boys said goodbye to her and listened as she got into her car and drove off. Dean was happy his mother was working in a walk-in clinic now. Her hours were steady, good benefits and she didn’t look exhausted all the time. Plus the pay was great since she was the head nurse. 

  


He looked to sam, “Dad at work?” He hadn’t heard John this morning. They never knew what they would get with John winchester these days. He was either the happy loving father they were used to or some days he swore the man was an angry demon. He wasn’t violent with them but damn the words that came out of his mouth some days hurt deeper than any punch he could have thrown. His mother was concerned for her husband, he wasn’t like this, the anger was always far and wide between. But this? These mood swings were like a rollercoaster. They had all thought it but no one had said it out loud, they all believed John was bipolar. But without the man admitting it himself or even recognizing he had a problem they couldn’t get him help. He knew his mother was trying, he hoped things could go back to how they were. For his family’s sake. 

  


“No, I think he’s asleep. He’ll probably go to the shop later.” Sam said as he finished off his food. The fourteen year old got up and washed his plate. Such a responsible eighth grader he was. As much as Dean teased the kid he was damn proud of Sam and loved him more than anything.

  


“Good thing he’s part owner and can do that.” Dean said with a chuckle. It was true though. If John hadn’t owned half of the SInger and Winchester Auto Shop he probably wouldn’t have a job right now. He always looked up to his father’s work ethic, recently though his work responsibilities were being replaced with alcohol and sleep. 

  


Okay enough of the depressing family stuff. It was day one at school, this was his senior year he needed to start it off amazingly. Hell maybe they’d get some new students, preferably those of the fairer sex. He was single as of the start of the summer and he was more than ready to find some girls to hook up with. He didn’t want the whole relationship thing this year. The last one was just a mess and a headache. 

  


“Ready Sammy?” He asked as he moved to the stairs and grabbed his backpack. Sam was already by the door holding out Dean’s keys to the impala. Ahh, his baby. He smiled just at the thought of driving her. 

  


“Dude you smile more when you think about your car then you ever did with any girl you ever dated.” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. 

  


“Can you blame me? She’s damn fine.” He laughed snatching the keys away before heading to the car. Sam locked up behind him. Before long baby was roaring to life and heading down the way to the local middle school. 

  


Dean and Sam had lived in Freewill, Kansas their whole lives. Freewill, who names a town that? It was like some bad made up town in a book or that was at least the joke between him and Sam. The town wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small either. It was close to the center of the state and getting to different cities wasn’t too difficult if you had the time. Dean loved to drive, especially road trips so when it came to visiting a bigger city he was always up for it. Mostly for an excuse to drive baby for as long as he could. 

  


It wasn’t long before they pulled up in front of Jefferson Middle School. The building used to be the old high school but as the town grew they needed bigger buildings. So they built a new high school and converted the old one into a middle school. “I am going to hang out with kevin after school so I’ll walk home from there.” Sam said as he opened his door.

  


“Sounds good, I’ll see you at home later. Have fun.” He watched as sam got out.

  


“You too, Jerk.” 

  


“Bitch.” He called out watching Sam’s should shake a bit as he laughed. The kid had grew a hell of a lot over the summer. He was only an inch or so shorter than Dean at this point. He would not be surprised if Sam ended up taller than him later on. He was currently towering over the other kids in school it was kind of funny to see him walking through school easily looking over the heads of most of the other students. Dean pulled away and headed a few minutes away to the high school. 

  


He pulled into a parking spot unofficially reserved for  the schools Football captain. It was one of those small town traditions. He freaking loved it. The parking spot was wider than the others, so baby should be safe from scratches and dings, not to mention it was close to the school building so the walk was shorter. He got out and looked around. Damn it was good to be top dog on campus right now. Girls were eyeing him, guys were greeting him silently. He slipped his hands into his pockets and headed inside. He knew exactly where he’d find his friends. Standing in front of his and benny’s lockers.

  


Sure enough there they were. The usual gang. Benny, his best friend and third in command on the team, Gordon, Gadreel (AKA Gad), and Cole. One was missing though, Michael wasn’t there. His second in command was always on time, he wondered what was up. The guy’s instantly saw him and waved him over. “We hello Captain our Captain.” Cole said as Dean made his way over. The two had had a rocky start especially on the football field. But after hashing it out Dean had to say they were pretty good friends now. Benny was still his best friend though. 

  


“You hear, Michael’s cousins moved into town. Two of them are seniors.” Gordon said as he gave dean one of those one armed bro hug slash handshakes. 

  


“Michael’s got cousins?” Dean asked looking around at the group, they were the stars of this school and Dean was the brightest star of the bunch. He was one of the few people who did sports year around. Football in the fall, wrestling in the winter and baseball in the spring. He excelled in football and wrestling, he was good at baseball but even he could admit Michael had him beat there by a small margin. He was well aware of his own good looks so his ego larger than recommended.  

  


“Any of those cousins lovely ladies?” Benny asked with a smirk that matched perfectly with that cajun accent. 

  


“I think the only one is in middle school. Seems like both high school cousins are guys.” Gordon seemed to be the only one with any info. Which was surprising since Dean expected Gad to be the one with all the information. Michael and Gad have lived next to each other their entire lives. 

  


“Yeah, they’re guys. I think only one is into sports. I only saw them briefly and it was from afar.” Gadreel finally chimed in. “They don’t seem related either. You’ll see when they walk in. The sister has the brightest red hair.” Before their conversation continued the front doors opened and Michael, co-captain of the football team, walked in. Accompanying him were two other guys.On michael's right was a much shorter guy, kind of long hair, pale brown eyes, to be honest kind of dorky looking. Dean knew for a fact on looks alone this wasn’t the cousin who played sports. When Dean looked to Michael's left and knew exactly what Gad had meant by the brothers not looking alike. 

  


The other cousin was much taller maybe only an inch or so shorter than Dean himself. Dark brown almost black hair, a lean build made for sports, and ocean deep blue eyes. Dean did not check out guys at all, he was all about the ladies, but damn if this wasn’t checking out someone he didn’t know what was. Lucky for him no one seemed to notice. The guy was wearing a tan cardigan over a white button up, the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows. It showed off those broad shoulders and toned arms. Dark wash jeans that hugged him just right and converse to finish it off. Damn it Winchester quit it. This was a dude. He had to admit though, that cardigan was pulling at the librarian kink he had going on in his head, just missing the glasses. Once again he reprimanded himself, no that kink involved a woman, in a tight pencil skirt. Not a dude, definitely not the guy walking up to them with that naturally messy sex hair.  

  


Within seconds the trio was standing in front of the group. None of them looked related to be honest, maybe Michael and his blue eyed cousin but just barely. Dean’s mother said Michael reminded her of a younger John winchester which Dean had always found weird. “Hey guys this is….” He was cut off as his shorter cousin let out a bit of a yelp. Someone had grabbed his ass. 

  


It was Zachariah, guy was rich and one of the biggest assholes on campus. Thought he was real special since his daddy made stupid amounts of money. Zach laughed at the shorter cousins reaction, “Oops thought you were a girl, short hair and petite. My mistake.” That smile was quickly wiped off when the shorter guy’s hand reached out and grabbed Zach by the crotch tightly. Every guy that saw winced. Zach’s face turned red in pain. 

  


“Oops, I thought you were a girl, you know with such a small dick and everything. My mistake.” The shorter guy smirked. “Do that shit again and I’ll make sure there won’t be anything left. “ Zach’s knees were buckling from the pain. Dean glanced at the blue eyed brother. He wasn’t even watching the scene before him, as if he was used to it, he was just casually leaning back against the lockers. His eyes were instead trained on Dean. Dean swallowed hard and turned away, he felt a heat creeping up his neck. He was mentally trying to will it away before the blush became obvious. 

  


“Zach leave my cousin the hell alone. I am not gonna stop him if you try some shit again.” Michaels tone was commanding. The long haired guy let Zach go and took a step back. Zach shot them an angry glare and took off. He was mumbling curses and shit that no one cared to hear or listen to.

  


“So like I was saying before, this is my cousin Gabriel Novak.” Michael said gesturing to the guy who just had Zach on his knees. “I’d tell you not to mess with him but as you can see he can take care of himself.” 

  


Gabe rolled his eyes, “What? Do I have to worry about you jocks giving me shit too?” 

  


“You gonna give us a reason to give you shit?” Gordon retorted. 

  


“Gordon chill. “ Dean cut the conversation from getting worse. He saw blue eyes had stood up straighter and moved closer to the group. Gabe kept a watchful gaze on them all. 

  


“This is Castiel Novak, he’s Gabe’s younger brother and he’s a senior too.” Michael gestured to the taller brother. 

  


“Castiel?” Benny said with an raised brow. Dean saw Gabe open his mouth to give snappy comment but the look Castiel gave him cut it off. 

  


“Cas is fine, I know Castiel is a bit of a mouthful.” God damn that voice. It was deep and gravely. Dean did not expect that intoxicating sound to come out of the guys mouth. He could only imagine what his own name would sound like coming out of Cas’s mouth. His brain even tried to image what it would be like if Cas moaned it. What was going on with him? That sound was going straight through him sending a warm tingling feeling through himm. 

  


“It’s good to meet you two.” Dean was the first one to truly greet them. He reached out his hand to Gabe first. “I am Dean Winchester, Captain of the football team.” He gave them that signature winchester swoon inducing grin. Gabe looked unimpressed but shook Dean’s hand. It was strong but short, merely out of formality. When he shook Cas’s hand through it was with a firm grip and it lasted longer than necessary. He felt the calluses of someone who played sports and wasn’t afraid to be outside. The touch sent another warm tingling through him. Get ahold of yourself Winchester. 

  


“I hear you play sports.” Dean said as he pulled his hand away. Cas smiled at him, it wasn’t your typical smile. Instead of his mouth most of his smile was done with his eyes. Dean had never thought of how expressive someones eyes could be until that exact moment.    

  


“Yeah. Normally cross country in the Fall, Soccer in the winter and Baseball in the spring.” Cas barely even looked at the other guys. His gaze focused on Dean. 

  


Dean was impressed to say the least. “Year around. Nice, me too. You should see if they’ll still let you join in on Cross country. They normally start in late summer. Soccer started training and conditioning in the summer too. You might be able to join in before tryouts.” 

  


Cas’s smile was now pulling at his lips. “Thanks I’ll make sure to find the coaches.” 

  


Dean was really hoping no one had noticed how he couldn’t look to any other place but Cas’s eyes. 

  


“We’ll I’ve got to get these two to the office so I’ll see you guys later.” Michael said as he adjusted his backpack. Gabe just gave them an casual see yah as he followed after Michael. 

  


“It was nice meeting you guys,” Cas said looking at all of them then his gaze lingered on Dean for a moment longer. “Hope I get to talk you all later.” With that he followed after his cousin and brother. It took everything Dean had to not watch him leave and try and get a glimpse of how well those jeans hugged Cas’s backside. 

  


Maybe he was just pent up. He didn’t have a single hook up over the summer. Yeah maybe that was it. He was in need of release and this was just his body’s way of telling him that. Yeah, that made sense. A small voice in his brain called bullshit but Dean chose to pretend he didn’t hear it.   

  


\------

  


Castiel had not been prepared mentally at all. He had expected to come to this school and be left unimpressed by anyone here. He had been so wrong, so very wrong. The second his eyes landed on Dean Winchester, green eyed god, he was gone. He’d seen him as they entered the building and hadn’t been able to look away. Those green eyes that were a million different shades, firm build, drool worthy wide shoulders, sexy as hell bow legs, that swoon inducing smile. The list was a mile long. Cas was lost in his own mind with visions of Dean. When their hands touched all he wanted was to feel Dean’s hands  _ all  _ over his body.

  


He groaned quietly as Gabe and Michael talked. What if Dean was into guys? Yeah he probably wasn’t. Probably slept with all the cheerleaders and other pretty girls. But that look, that look as they spoke. The half blush as their eyes met when Gabe took care of that guy. Maybe there was something there. Maybe Dean hadn’t had the chance to see if he was into guys. Cas could work with that. The thought of being Deans first got him all hot and bothered. He would need to test the waters before he messed up anything. He really hoped he had classes with him. He prayed to the heavens above. Gym would be nice, oh and a language class or English he could show off there. Calm down Cas, don’t get ahead of yourself that never goes well. Just calm down, take this one day at a time. He nodded to himself and walked into the office. He sent out one more little prayer as he received his schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is pleasantly surprised to find out a certain someone is in a lot of his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's chapter two. I am still working on a schedule and title. I hope you guys enjoy if you have any feed back I'd love to hear it.

Castiel was ecstatic to see Russian was actually a language class option. Never in a million years would he have imagined that. The God like football player and a russian language class, what next ninety percent of his classes with said god? He waved off Michaels help to find his classes. He had a map he’d be fine. Gabe and Michael had math together so they headed off to another part of the school. Cas was starting his morning off with Civ/Econ class. His brain gave a sarcastic Wooh. 

 

The class was uneventful and boring. Just what he expected of the class. The teacher was cool, more engaged than most. He had been able to instantly pick out the teachers pets about ten minutes in. Class two had a wonderful surprise. It was his physics class and as he sat down jade green eyes with candy apple green accents met him from across the room. Dean had entered and met Cas’s eyes instantly. The jock made his way over and plopped down next to him. 

 

“Cas right?” He said leaning back in his seat. His strong arms crossed over his chest. Cas focused hard on responding instead of imagining those arms around him. 

 

Cas chuckled, good keep it cool Novak. “Yeah, dean right?” Like he’d ever forget that name. It was the name he’d be calling out in his dreams. 

 

Dean nodded and turned to face Cas better, “How’s this place treating you so far? Liking the small town?” 

 

“We’ll I made it through a boring first period, but seconds looking like a huge improvement.” A bit of a flirty smirk tugged at his lips. Woah where did that come from? His heart stopped for a moment, oh no what if Dean didn’t like that? His negative thoughts died out instantly as he saw the boy in front of him rub the back of his neck in an almost shy gesture.

 

“Glad things are looking up...what did you have this morning?” Dean’s eyes flickered around Cas trying not to linger too long on one spot. Cas pulled out his schedule and simply handed it to Dean. The football player took it and skimmed it over. Dean smiled brightly. “This is awesome, we’ve got physics, calculus, P.E, Self study, and Russian together. Dude how did you get into the college english lit class?” That was really hard to get into without specific prerequisites.  

 

“I had phenomenal recommendations. “ Cas said with a chuckle. “I like literature classes, what can I say? We have that many together? That should be fun.” He hoped Dean agreed. 

 

“Yeah it will. Hmmm, English lit was never a strong suit for me. Hell most classes aren’t.” He gave a shrug. Sammy was the brains not him. 

 

“I don't believe that for a second. Totally not buying it. I find it surprising given that cocky smile you wear and swagger you walk around with that you'd flaunt your smarts too.” 

 

Dean coughed and blushed a bit. “No, brains not my thing.”    
  


“Dean you’re in a calculus class, captain of the football team, and I am almost positive a bunch of other great things. You don't accomplish that without a good brain in your skull. I barely know you and I can see it.” Cas smiled and pulled out a notebook, “Don’t try and argue I am a stubborn guy. But if you're ever in need for help let me know.”  He gave a small friendly smile as he turned to Dean again. The guy looked flustered and unable to summon up anything to respond with. 

 

Before they could continue their conversation the teacher walked in and called them all to attention. The class wasn’t anything special, it was day one though. The best thing about the class though was when the teacher mentioned lots of paired up assignments and that the person they sat next to would be their partners unless otherwise told. Yay, more excuses to spend time with Dean. He knew this little crush at first sight wouldn't go anywhere but a guy could indulge himself a little right?

 

Cas actually groaned and dropped his head to his desk as the bell rang, he was so lame. Why on day one? And why an obviously straight guy, a straight varsity football captain? 

 

“You okay Cas?” Dean's words sounded amused. 

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah….just a small headache. Didn’t sleep much. We were still unpacking.” Not a lie completely. 

 

Dean patted him on the shoulder, “Don’t tap out yet we still got a whole day to go. I’ll see you at P.E.” He got up and let his eyes linger on Cas before heading out. Cas watched him leave before dragging himself out of his chair and out to his College English Lit class. There may be no Dean but it should be fun. Maybe some distance would be good. He didn't get much thinking done with the guy around. 

 

\------

 

Dean leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling as he waited for class to start. It was english so he wasn’t too excited about it. He was sure Cas was enjoying his class. He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. What was going on with him? Was it the blue eyes? He was a sucker for colored eyes. No that can’t be it or atleast not all of it. Maybe it was just his teenage brain wanting to explore. Was this normal? It wasn’t exactly something he could bring up to the guys. 

 

He looked over as Michael walked in. His cousin entered after him talking to Charlie. She was a short redhead Dean had gone to school with since they were little, he thought of their relationship as classroom friends. She was nice, kinda weird but nice. Back in middle school she came out to the school, the guys since then had taken to poking fun at her. Dean never joined in, he didn’t understand why they did it. He jumped in sometimes if it went too far but normally the fiery redhead handled situations on her own. 

 

“Heya Dean, looking tired already It’s only third period.” She teased gently shoving his head as she walked by. Dean chuckled and sat up. Gabe and Charlie took the seats behind Dean, Michael took the seat next to him. The co-captain rolled his eyes at charlie’s words. Michael didn’t make fun of her but it always seemed like he tried to ignore her existence to the best of his abilities. 

 

“Only third period? Feels like I’ve been here all day.” He looked over his shoulder at her. 

 

“What did you have earlier?” Michael asked crossing his arms, his question only directed to Dean.

 

“Had history and physics. Actually Cas is in my physics class.” He glanced between the cousins.

 

“Cas is pretty smart, stay on his good side and he might help you if you need it.” Michael began pulling out a notebook and pen. 

 

“Cas? Is that your younger brother?” Charlie pulled out a harry potter notebook from her own bag. Dean wondered where she got it, sammy would love one. Actually he wouldn’t mind getting one too.

 

“Yeah,” Gabe said proudly. Dean couldn’t help but be reminded of the tone he took when people asked about Sammy.

 

“Cas is your younger brother?” Dean had thought it might be the other way around. Now that he thought about it how were they both seniors. 

 

“Yup, Cassie is 17, I am 18. And no questions as to why we’re both seniors. That’s family business.” Gabe added that last part in as he saw Charlie and Dean opened their mouths to ask. 

 

“Cassie? You still call him that? Probably still gets pissed when you do.” Michael didn’t turn around as he spoke.

 

“Yes he does and it’s so fun. But no one else say it.” He gave them all looks but it was more of a playful glare. 

 

The rest of the class went along pretty normally. Dean couldn’t help but feel things would be going by pretty slow this year. Then again maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He had quite a few classes with Cas, he seemed like an interesting guy. Dean just hoped that this other thing, whatever it was, would go away eventually. Cas seemed like he’d be a cool guy to hang out with and he didn't want something to make it weird if they hung out. He glanced at the clock, awesome he had P.E. next, something to distract the brain. It was another Cas class, but his mind would be focused else were so everything should be fine.

 

\------

 

Cas played sports and he enjoyed them but he really didn’t feel like having to actually do stuff in P.E. today. He was headed towards the locker room with his locker number, lock and gym clothes. These were way nicer than his last schools so there was a plus. Bonus points He could keep his sports stuff here too. 

 

“Cas is this the world saying we should be friends.” Dean chuckled as he walked up next to Cas. He leaned against the locker beside Castiel’s.

 

“Your locker?” Cas asked pointing at the one Dean was leaning next to. 

 

Dean nodded, “Yup since freshman year. That locker hasn’t had anyone one for an owner this entire time.” 

 

Cas laughed and shook his head. What are the odds? He could think of this as a really bad cosmic joke of putting his sudden crush right in front of him even though he couldn't have him or think of it as having really really good luck and just enjoy this while he could. “Guess we should take the hint and just be friends.” 

 

Both guys threw their stuff in their lockers and began to dress for the class.  _ Keep your eyes forward, don’t stare, be good.  _  Cas repeated the words over and over again in his head. It was so hard to keep his eyes forward as he caught glimpses of tan toned skin. Eventually they were both dressed and Cas congratulated himself on only looking a little. 

 

Cas had opted for the jogger pants and t-shirt. He looked over to see Dean in gym shorts and a sports tank. Cas had to force himself to look away from those arms. This was going to be his hardest class yet, in more ways than one and none of those reasons had to do with the class curriculum itself. 

 

“I love all the gym clothes options.” Cas said stretching his arms up as they walked out to the track field. 

 

“It’s great. A lot of people just pick one style but I think those of us in sports appreciate the different options more.” He chuckled as his eyes glanced over Cas, the look was lost on the blue eyes boy as he took in the view of the sports field. 

 

“Is the track field new?” He was smiling, it looked very new. He couldn’t wait to use it. 

 

“Yup they finished it up halfway through the summer.” 

 

“I can't wait to run on it.” He was smiling as he turned to Dean, it was that all eyes smile Dean starting to enjoy seeing. 

 

It wasn't long before the teacher came out and had them start stretches. Dean, cas and some of the other guys on teams began doing their own stretches. They were then sent out on a mile run. 

 

Cas turned to Dean, “I'll see you when you finish.” He said teasingly but both of them knew Cas was the faster runner. Dean was fast at short distance but Cas would have him in the long run. Sure enough by the end of Deans mile Cas was waiting for him with a smirk. Seemed like the new kid finished before everyone else. The guy looked like the run barely fazed him.  

 

“You run in your free time don't you? “ Dean gave him a look before using his tank to wipe the sweat from his face. 

 

Cas’s only response was a chuckle. He looked at the ground as Dean wiped his face. He had gotten more than a glimpse of Dean's well defined abs and pecs. That image would be seared into his brain. 

 

“Soccer is all about running. You don't run?” He figured it was safe to look at Dean again without ogling. 

 

“Only when I gotta. I am a quarterback, not a running back.” He got Cas to laugh, the guy knew football that was awesome. “Speaking of, you're pretty fast and obviously work out you ever play football?”

 

Cas shook his head, “nah i was pretty scrawny until last year. I think I would have broken a few bones playing a collision sport like that.” 

 

“Real shame you probably would have done really well.” Dean glanced over to see the last of the runners finish their laps. 

 

“Guess we'll never know.” Cas said gave Dean a gentle shove and headed off to where the teacher called everyone over. 

 

The class went pretty great. Much to Cas’s delight soccer was on the schedule today. Nothing special but he did get to show off a little. Dean was thoroughly impressed by Cas’s footwork and skill. He was starting to wondering if he could convince Cas to play a casual game of football sometime. He had a feeling he'd catch on quick.

 

It wasn't long before they were back in the locker rooms washing up. Both had done their best to clean up without looking at the other. Cas wanted to give himself a gold star for getting through the shower without checking Dean out.

 

As Cas got redressed he couldn't help but wonder if students at this school would react as badly as some students at his last school did when they found out he was gay. The memory alone made his ribs ache. He shook off the thought for now, he'd test the waters first. 

 

Cas and Dean walked out of the locker room together when Cas’s phone went off. “It's Gabe he wants me to meet up with him.” He turned to Dean, “I'll see you in class.” 

 

“Yeah I'll see you then.” Cas gave a wave before heading towards the location Gabe gave him. 

 

\------

 

Half of Deans brain wanted to kick himself. He had wanted to invite Cas to hang out with him during lunch but brothers take priority. The other half of his brain was glad Gabe had texted. He needed to space to think. 

 

His earlier interactions with Cas had been confusing, surprising, and easy to brush aside. P.E. however had been a whole other thing. Dean had caught himself checking Cas out, full on checked out a guy. Not one time either, many many times during the class. Hell he'd checked him out the second he'd walked into the locker room. He'd taken in those glimpses of tanned skin and lean muscle. He had stared when Cas had stretches his arm and his shirt lifted. He had stared when the blue eyed guy had taken off ahead of him during their run. His eyes may have drifted down past his waist. He'd definitely checked him out during their soccer game, if he looked that good during a PE match he only imagined how he looked during a real match. Then the shower, good God he had to hand it to himself he had used all his strength to keep his eyes from looking at a naked wet Cas. 

 

But, this wasn't right. This wasn't normal. There was nothing wrong with being gay but Dean wasn't gay at all. He was a ladies man. Boobs, curvy bodies, soft hair and skin. Not hard toned muscle, tall stature and calloused hands. This was just a thing. A thing he'd get over. He'd stick to his original plan to become friends with Cas and find himself some girl to mess around with. After that he knew things would go back to normal. 

 

**\------**

 

It didn't take long for Cas to find Gabe. He was sitting at an outside table under a tree with a short red head. The red head let out a whistle. 

 

“Damn Gabe you didn't tell me your little brother was a hottie.” She said with a chuckle. Cas did his best to keep a blush at bay, he didn't know what to do with comments like that. 

 

“Charlie...just ew and what do you care you're only into chicks.” Gabe bit into his sandwich as cas sat down across from Charlie. 

 

“What? I can appreciate a good looking person doesn't mean I want to date them. “ Charlie shrugged as she tossed a grape into her mouth. 

 

“You're a lesbian?” Cas asked pulling out his own food. 

 

Charlie nodded happily, “yup, proudly and openly so.” 

 

Cas was honestly in awe of her confidence. “And….no one gives you trouble about it?” He asked tentatively. 

 

Charlie looked at him as he ate. Her smiled softened. “Why? You worried about how this school treats its non heterosexual peers? Only the usual jerks give me trouble. Mostly jock assholes, regular bullies and barbie bitches. They'd mess with me gay or not though.”

 

He shrugged, not really answering her. Gabe was the only family member who knew his preferences. “It's a small town, it could go one way or another.” 

 

“Not to mention from what I hear you're a jock yourself.” She smiled as she ate. “I can't really tell you how they'll react. Only advice i can give is once you're out there you're out there and you'll need to stand up for yourself. Don't ever let them make you feel bad about who you are. And if they mess with you, me and Gabe will kick their asses for you.” She reached out and patted his hand, Gabe nodded at her words as he took a bite out of a candy bar. 

 

Her words brought a smile to his face. He felt a little weight off his shoulders. Nothing major, he wasn't about to scream it to the world but the words brought a bit of confidence. 

 

“Not too often I make a new friend by offering to defend his honor.” Charlie laughed and smiled brightly.

 

“It is a privilege to be under your protection m’lady.” Cas responded in a british accent and even bowed his head. 

 

Charlie giggled and clapped, “ooh you were right Gabe I do like him.” 

 

Cas’s classes had gone about the same as earlier. Dean and himself seemed to have decided to sit near each other in each class they shared. Russian had been great he'd seen the impressed smile on Dean's face as Castiel had introduced himself to the class. His words were perfectly articulated. 

 

Study hall wasn't really much of anything. Day one didn't give them anything to study or homework to do. A teacher came by the library and let them go home early. 

 

“Headed home? “ Dean asked pulling out his keys.

 

“I would but Gabe drove.” Cas leaned against the stair railing leading up to the school. He watched as Dean played with his keys for a moment. He looked like he was debating something. 

 

“Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.” Dean gave him a small smile and headed to his car. Cas watched him leave and yes he did take in the view of his backside. He had hoped Dean would look back at least once but he didn't have his hopes up. So when Dean did and flashed him a smile he practically melted right there on the steps. 

 

Cas held out until Dean and his Impala were out of view before sinking into a crouch and covering his head. He was blushing like crazy. How did this happen? It was only day one and he'd checked this guy out more then he'd ever checked anyone else out before. 

 

This could go so wrong so quickly. He'd never been drawn so quickly to someone before. Dean was captain of the varsity football team there's no way he'd be into Cas. He needed to keep reminding himself. Cas groaned as he sat down on the steps. Great way to start the year, developing a crush on an impossible guy.  Seemed like Dean wanted to be friends though, that wasn't bad right? He could take that, it's more than he could have hoped for in the past.

 

A tiny voice though in the back of his head spoke quietly.  _ He wants to be your friend now. Wait until he finds out your little secret. He'll ignore you like your other friends. Probably make fun of you like the last guy. You'll be alone, if your lucky maybe the team won't find out. Don't want that to happen again.  _

 

He let out an exasperated groan and ruffled his already messy hair. He checked his watch, ugh still a ways to go. He needed to distract himself. He quickly pulled out his phone and opened his kindle app. Reading was always a great way to distract himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's gonna be a slow burn but I am excited. I have a few questions feel free to comment I'd love the input.   
> Would you guys prefer Friday, Saturday or Sunday updates? I am still new to this type of longer fic so I'd love to hear what you guys think.  
> I am also tempted to change the name if you guys have suggestions I'd love to hear them. I am making a list of some ideas XD
> 
> So far the drawings are companion sketches but I want to do some more completed stuff for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has a theater club meeting, Cas and Anna need a ride home. What nice individual will offer to give them a lift?

The first week of school went by much like the first day only with homework added. Dean and Cas had become classroom friends and greeted each other in the hall's. They didn't hang out before or after school, not at lunch either. Not that the thought to hang out hadn't crossed both their minds. Neither of them had brought it up so they stayed as they were.

 

Cas had become good friends with Charlie over the week. He and Gabe had invited her over to hang out on Friday. Cas was pretty sure this was the first time he'd have a friend over. That was sad wasn't it?

 

_ Yes, Cas it is,  _ his brained added in.

 

‘Shut up,’ he internally chided his brain. Which he was then mentally given the finger. Was this normal? Probably not. 

 

Cas had talked with the soccer and cross country coaches about training and tryouts. It seemed like cross country practices and soccer preseason training schedules clashed. Cas had decided on soccer over the other. It would be worth it though. As much as he enjoyed doing cross country meets soccer was where his heart was. 

 

Dean and Cas were walking out of the school on Friday a few minutes earlier than everyone else. They'd finished up their work about the same time. Cas over the week had convinced Dean on using the self study period to its full advantage. Dean wasn't sure how long he'd keep using the time to do homework but for now it was working. 

 

The sound of a stormtrooper’s blaster filled the air. “Oops, guess I forgot to silence it. “ Cas blushed as he pulled out his phone. When did that happen? His phone was always on silent. It was Gabe.

 

“Star Wars fan?” Dean was smiling as he asked. He had his keys in hand but looked like he wasn't in a rush to leave.  

 

“Yeah, you?” His head cocked to the side in curiosity. He was assuming since Dean had recognized the sound so quickly. 

 

“Yeah, family favorite actually.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck in a, dare Cas say, nervous gesture. 

 

“Same at our house.” Well except for their father. But Bart didn't really like fun things. Actually neither did their mom, she'd been all business and military before she passed. He wondered where he and his siblings got their personalities from. 

 

Cas checked the message. “Damn…..” He mumbled, seemed like Gabe had a impromptu theater meeting, getting to meet the new kids thing. 

 

“He running late?” 

 

“Very late. He's got a theater meeting. “ He ran a hand through his perpetually messy looking hair. Charlie liked to tease him and call it sex hair, whatever that meant. “I would just walk home but Anna doesn't know the way yet from the middle school. Maybe I'll go snag his keys.” He'd drop her off and then come back for Gabe when he was ready. 

 

Dean shifted in his spot, opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking up. 

 

“Why don’t I give you a ride? I gotta go pick up Sammy from the middle school anyways.” 

 

Had he really just offered? Cas tried to ignore the flip his stomach did as he heard Deans words repeated in his head. 

 

“I don't want you to go out of your way to drop us off.”  He really wanted to say yes though. 

 

“Where do you live?” Cas had become familiar with that stubborn tone over this past week. If there were one guy who rivaled him at stubbornness it was Dean Winchester. Cas gave his address which drew a surprised look from the green eyed boy in front of him.  

 

“Wow, we live pretty close actually. Only a block or two away. So we going to go pick up the kids or what?” Cas was almost positive he saw a blush creep up Dean's neck. Cas himself was trying to ignore the idea of Dean and him having kids. That was the last thing that should be on Cas's mind, time to file that away and investigate it never. 

 

“Okay, let's go. But you have to let me pay you back some time. “ Cas followed Dean to his car. 

 

“Maybe you can help me with my essay next week?” Cas nodded, he would have helped regardless.

 

Cas paused as Dean unlocked the Impala’s door.“Wow, she's even more beautiful close up. “ Dean stared at him from over the roof of the car. His eyes wide, his expression unreadable. 

 

“You like her?” Dean's tone almost unbelieving. 

 

“Heck yeah I do. I love classic cars. Yours is in phenomenal condition. You work on it yourself?”

 

Dean's smile full of pride, he was practically preening at the praise like a peacock. 

 

“Yes, I work on  _ her _ myself. She's my baby.” Cas chuckled as he was corrected. 

 

“Well you've done a great job with her I am jealous.” 

 

“Damn Cas keep talking like that and you'll end up my homecoming date.”Dean slid into the car before Cas could see his expression. 

 

Cas’s heart raced as the words washed over him. It was said as a joke Cas, calm down. It's nothing special. He took a deep breath before getting into the passenger seat.  

 

\------

 

Dean was silently scolding himself. Those last words had definitely come out like he was flirting with him. Cas didn't seem weirded out. So either he didn't notice or didn't care. Either way Dean lucked out he just had to watch his tone next time. 

 

“Your sister is in eighth grade right?” Dean turned down a street headed to the middle school. 

 

“Yeah, Sam is too isn't he? I wonder if they know each other. “ Wouldn't it be funny if they were friends?

 

“Maybe, the school isn't small but it's likely they've met.”

 

“You mentioned Sam was in advanced classes, anna is in a few too.” 

 

Soon the school came into view. As Dean parked both guys got out of the car. Dean leaned back against the car as Cas stood nearby texting anna and Gabe. 

 

“You can lean against the Car.” Dean offered knowing they had a few minutes. 

 

Cas shook his head, “These jeans have rivets that stick out I don't want to scratch her.” He said nonchalantly. 

 

Dean stared at him, Cas was still focused on his phone. Cas had said such a simple almost toss away comment but it actually meant alot to Dean. He'd dated girls who'd done that exact thing, scratched his car with their jeans or bags and didn't understand why it bothered him. None of them appreciated baby outside of looking good inside of her. 

 

He shifted his weight and crossed his arms. He was trying not think about how much Cas’s comments about Baby were affecting him. 

 

This was fine, this was good. This just made Dean realize what he needed to look for more carefully for in a girl now. A girl who appreciated baby. Cas was just one of the first friends who showed an interest, nothing else. 

 

The doors to the middle school opened and the kids came pouring out. Dean caught sight of Sam easily. It seemed like Cas found his sister pretty easily too despite her petite stature. When Gad had said she had red hair he hadn't been kidding. The hair color made him think of Charlie. 

 

Dean smirked as his dorky moose of a brother walked up. “Hey Dean,” he looked over at Cas. “You must be Castiel. Anna said my brother was giving you guys a ride.” Sam politely held out a hand to shake Cas’s.

 

“You can call me Cas. It's nice to finally meet you Sam. Your brother speaks very highly of you.”

 

Sam smiled in surprise. “Does he now?” He turned his attention to Dean. The older Winchester was rolling his eyes. “Awww Dean.”

 

“Bitch,” was dean's response.

 

“Jerk,” Sam chuckled in return. Cas cocked his head to the side at the exchange. They were name calling but he could heard the affection. Anna popped up next to him.

 

“Sorry I made you wait. I needed to grab a book from the teacher. Thank you for driving us home.” She smiled up at them.  As her eyes landed on Dean, Cas could see the hearts appear. Wonderful. 

 

“No problem. You kids ready to go?” Dean made his way around the car to the drivers side. 

 

“Yeah,” the middle schoolers practically spoke in unison. Sammy didn't even ask he just got in the back automatically giving Cas shotgun. As they got onto the road Dean heard Cas let out a choked cough. 

 

“You okay?” He shot him a concerned look. Cas nodded. 

 

“Yeah….just something got caught in my throat.” He saw Cas send Anna a look. What dean didn't see was the text anna had sent Cas talking about how hot Dean was and asking if he had a girlfriend.

  
  


The ride to Cas's was filled with music and talking. Dean wondered if maybe they should do this whenever Gabe had theater meetings. They were headed in the same directions anyways. 

 

He pulled up in front of a well kept victorian styled home. It was a nice home, looked almost unlived in though. Cas unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his bag. 

 

“Thank you for the ride Dean. We really appreciate it. “ He gave the football player a smile. 

 

“Anytime man, hey next time something like this pops up I’d be more than willing to give you two a lift.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” Cas’s words were drowned out by Anna’s.

 

“We would really appreciate it.”She smiled brightly from the backseat. Cas gave her an ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look. 

 

“Just let me know,” Dean chuckled wondering if they bickered like him and sam.

 

“Do you two want to come in?” Anna looked eager to spend more time with the Winchesters, Dean specifically. Cas could not believe she threw that out there.

 

“I’d love to but we’ve got stuff to do at home.” The brothers were in charge of dinner tonight. They had to get back and get everything ready. 

 

“Next time then,” She gave a wave and hopped out of the car.

 

“Sorry about her, she can be a bit….insistent.” Cas let out a small sigh.

 

“It’s cool, I know a thing or two about whinny younger siblings.”

 

“Hey,” Sam giving him bitch face #43. 

 

Cas just laughed, “Thank you again Dean. Really I appreciate it. I’ll see you Monday. It was great meeting you Sam. If you need anymore advice on that book report let me know.” He slipped out of the car and headed up to the front door. He gave them a last wave before going in. 

 

Dean would have waited for Cas to go in before leaving without the excuse of waiting for Sam to jump to the front seat. 

 

“He’s pretty cool. I like him, he’s not like your other dickhead friends.” Sam said as he buckled up. 

 

“You think their dickheads?” Dean gave him a look as he began heading home.

 

“Doesn’t everyone….you included...maybe except Benny, occasionally.” Sam leaned back in the seat and looked out the window. “I think Cas will be a good friend to have.” 

 

“Okay yeah they can definitely be dicks. “He nodded in agreement to Sam’s comment about Cas. He really would be a good friend. Just a friend. 

 

First week of school meant there should be a party this weekend. He hadn’t heard word yet but who knew it was still early. About halfway through making dinner Dean received a text about a party in the next town over. He ate with his family and told Mary he’d be hanging out with the guys. He always had a feeling she knew what he was up to but didn’t say anything about it. She gave him a kiss, hug, told him to be careful and to call her if  _ anything  _  happened. 

 

It was time to get back into the swing of things. Drink, pick up a hot chick and get over whatever had gotten into him this week. 

 

\------

 

Cas and his siblings had decided to just order pizza no one was really up for cooking.Cas had actually got a small run in before the pizza arrived. He’d been taking small runs and getting familiar with the area. He wondered if he had taken a route that passed Deans house. He had kept an eye out for an impala in someone's driveway, in a totally not stalkerish way, but no luck so far.

 

It was around the time Cas finished washing up that they got a call from their father Bartholomew. The man took a promotion in a big city near by. He stayed there more than he did at home. He actually hadn't stayed in the new gone at all. They were used to it though. He’d decided with the new promotion and longer hours it would be best to have them closer to family. So he moved them to Freewill where their Uncle Chuck and cousins lived. 

 

Gabriel’s conversation with their father was always brief and left the guy in a fowl mood. He handed the phone off to Anna and sat with his arms crossed watching the movie they’d put on. Anna was obviously their fathers favorite and neither brother was jealous. It wasn’t her fault their father was the way he was. At least he treated her well and went to her school events. One out of three wasn’t bad, right? 

 

Cas awaited his turn. He had no idea which way this would go. Either Cas would be left unaffected or feeling like he was useless and a failure. There was rarely an in between. Anna offered him the phone and an sympathetic look. She knew these phone calls were never something her brothers look forward to. 

 

“Hello Father,” Cas tried calling Bart Dad but he always seemed to give him an odd look when he did so he just defaulted to father. 

 

“Castiel I hope you three are doing well. You two are taking care of Anna.” His words were almost businesslike.

 

“Of course. She’s doing really well. She’s made some friends and doing all her work. “

 

“That’s good. You’re keeping out of trouble, right? There won’t be incidents like last time, correct?” He could imagine his father’s jaw tighten. 

 

“I am focussing on studying and sports. No trouble.” 

  
“Good, last thing I need to do is clean up your mess again.” 

 

Castiel’s hand squeezed around the phone. His mess? No matter what he’d told his father about the situation it had always ended in being Cas’s fault. 

 

“Of course. No trouble this time. Will you be visiting?”

 

“Not until next week. Make sure to send me a schedule of Anna’s events for this semester.”

 

“I will get a list and send it. “ He didn’t ask for Castiel’s games or Gabe’s performances. He’d show up to mandatory things but nothing more. Cas couldn’t complain though, Bart wasn’t abusive, he provided for them. They didn’t want for anything, they could have friends over, do their after school activities, and even though he didn’t do that for the boys at least Anna got that. 

 

Cas and Gabe had gotten used to it. It’s why all three siblings always attended each others events. Sports events, performances, everything and anything.  Their parents may not be there but at least they had each other. 

 

“Good, I will call you three later. Have a good evening. Tell your sister good night for me.”

 

“I will, good night.” With that they hung up. Castiel was left feeling more on the side of a not good enough as a son than unaffected. He sighed and tossed the phone back to Gabe. Gabe was the oldest but Bart knew it was easier to convey messages to Castiel then his oldest. Gabe was the only one who’d put up a fight. 

 

“What did he say?” Anna looked at him hoping it wasn’t bad.

 

“Nothing out of the normal.” Before he could sink into the dark hole he usually found himself in after his encounters with Bart the door rang. He checked his watch. Charlie, he’d almost forgotten she was coming over. 

 

He got up and hurried over to open the door. 

 

“What’s up bitches?” The largest smile possible pulled at her lips. 

 

“There is a child in the house Charlie,” Cas teased.

 

“I am not a child,” Anna called out from the living room. The two laughed.

 

“Come on we’ve got movies and games. Not to mention pizza.” Cas gestured for her to follow them to the living room.

 

“Awesome, I brought snacks.” Charlie held up to bags brimming with junk food and soda. 

 

It was amazing how her bright presence and his siblings laughter had pushed away the dark feeling that had bubbled up earlier. It wasn’t gone, but pushed aside for now. He hoped it would stay away but he’d learned long ago it would be back and it would be when he was alone. For now though, he’d let himself enjoy this.   

 

\------

 

Dean got in late, earlier then planned but still late. He quietly made his way up the stairs to his room and flopped onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t feeling drunk or satisfied. If anything he felt this pit in his stomach. The booze hadn’t done much for him except for making him feel like having sex with Lisa again was a good idea. It wasn’t, it was far from a good idea. 

 

She’d always been good in bed and yes technically it had been good but it just didn’t do it for him this time. He was pretty sure she hadn’t noticed he wasn’t really into it. Dean had stayed long enough to sober up, swapped beer for tons of water and just went home. 

 

His sigh filled the silence of his room. Okay so maybe sex wasn’t the answer to his issue. Oh or maybe it was because it was lisa. Yes, hooking up with an ex was never good. Dean just needed to find someone new. That made sense. This pent up feeling and the checking out Cas would stop, he just needed to find someone new. How had he ever thought  _ Lisa  _ would be the answer? He could facepalm at the terrible decision. 

 

He finally got up and changed. He pulled on sweat pants and got into bed. Tomorrow he could sleep in it would be so good after this first week of school. He pulled his blanked up over his shoulders and drifted to sleep almost instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's I think I am going to be sticking to Friday posts from here on out unless work or other things keep me from posting. I hope you guys's are enjoying the story. I love getting comments on your thoughts and suggestions. I am still on the fence about the title, so that may change in the future. I'll let everyone know before hand. 
> 
> This weeks drawing is more of a sketch idea. I do a lot of these rough drawings and they don't get completed. I wanted to share this one since I like the idea I am just not so sure I'll finish it up one day. Hope you guys like it. I also up to hearing drawing suggestions as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just needs a quiet moment away from home so he takes a walk. Little does he know Cas has the same idea.

Castiel didn't like that phone calls from his father upset him. It shouldn't be that way. Gabe shouldn't feel like it's a chore to talk to Bart either. Cas sighed and began changing. It was Saturday evening and the unpleasant feeling from Barts call the night before still lingered. It ate at him like a termite. Slowly chipping away from the inside.

 

He'd decided to go for a run, his doctor had told him exercise was good for him when he felt like this. Lucky for Cas he enjoyed running and it really did make for a good distraction. He strapped an armband for his phone onto his forearm and grabbed his wireless headphones, courtesy of his awesome siblings.

 

He made his way down the stairs and waved by to the both of them. They'd gone out grocery shopping earlier and were kicking back. They gave cas a wave back and went back to their show. Some supernatural Hunter show about brothers and angels or something. Cas hadn't really watched it but he did find the older brother attractive.

 

Castiel made it to the end of their walkway, stretching his arms as he went. Hmmm, what direction. He decided to head towards the small park on their neighborhood. He slipped the earbuds into place and turned on his music. Before long he was lost in music and the soothing repetitive pace of running.

 

\------

 

Mary wasn't home on Saturday, she'd gotten called into the clinic for some work issue they needed her help with. It had just been the boys all day until John got home in the early evening.

 

Dean could practically smell the alcohol the moment he walked into the house. He really hoped he'd go straight to bed. Sam gave him a look as they listened to their dad shuck off his boots. They waited quietly for any hint at what they were in for today.

 

“Where the hell is everyone?” John growled outside the living room.

That tone did not bode well. Dean stood up and gestured for Sam to stay. He made his way to where their dad was. “Welcome home dad, me and sammy were just watching tv.” He kept his tone calm and neutral. He was testing the waters with his father.

 

“Don’t you boys have anything better to do then watch the damn tv.” He scoffed and made his way to the kitchen. He wavered on his feet but wasn’t drunk enough to stumble. “You boys should be doing things around this house.” He pulled open the fridge. Dean didn’t say anything as he followed him. His father was barely here he had no idea how much they did to help out their mom. He clenched his teeth.

 

“Where is your Ma?” He asked looking at dean as he pulled some left overs from the fridge and put them in the microwave.

 

“She got called into work. They had some issues they needed her help with.” John scoffed in response like he didn’t believe Dean. John didn’t say anything to the boys but Dean had heard his parents arguing before. He’d heard John on his really drunk days accuse Mary of sneaking around. No one actually believed that for even a second, not even John, but he said it. He said it increasingly as of late.

 

“When she getting back?” He asked as he sat down to eat.

 

“I am not sure, maybe soon.”

 

“Why don’t you find out?” John gave him a narrow eyed look. There was annoyance in his tone with an underlying anger in there. Dean really didn’t want to pull up that anger. They’d been doing good these last few days.

 

“She’s probably busy at work I don’t….” He was cut off as John not so gently placed his beer bottle on the table. Dean tensed up. “I’ll find out.” John nodded and went back to eating. Dean made his way to the living room, he didn’t want to worry Mary but he had a feeling john would know if he didn’t message her. Plus, she needed to be mentally prepared for what was waiting for her here at home. He sent her a quick message asking when she’d be home, dad wanted to know. She said it’d only be an hour or so. Mary asked if John was in one of his moods, Dean just sent her a yes.

 

Dean reported back to his father and tried to keep it brief. Sammy had stayed in the livingroom, the kid had been keeping an ear out the whole time. Dean plopped down next to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“They going to argue tonight?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“I don’t know, hopefully they won’t.” If they got lucky john would pass out before their mom got back.

 

About an hour later they weren’t so lucky as Mary walked in. She greeted the boys and then john in the dining room. It started off as angry whispers then John’s voice rose. John never got violent but Dean was always prepared, he always kept an ear out. The arguing moved from the dining room to their bedroom. There was a slam of the door and muffled arguing. Dean made his way quietly up the stairs. He listened for a while. He’d heard some things said about himself. Some things about his mom, nothing about Sammy. John never said anything about sammy which Dean was grateful for. Sam had enough to deal with.

 

John made the comment about Dean not doing enough, and not working hard enough. It cut at Dean because he knew he tried hard to be a good son and make his dad proud. It was never good enough. His fingers dug into his arms. He heard his mom stick up for him but there was no convincing his father when he was like this. All Dean wanted to do was go away just for a bit. Get some air, not think about how much his father had changed.  

 

He heard the arguing quiet down then the closing of the bathroom door. Dean walked to his room and grabbed a jacket. He reached out to open a drawer. His hand lingered, just a bit wouldn’t hurt right? He opened the drawer and pulled out a flask. Gift from an old friend. He placed it in the inner pocket of his leather jacket and walked out.

 

As he walked down the stairs he heard his parents room door open. He turned and saw his mom making her way down. She looked tired, physically and mentally. They didn’t talk until they made it to the bottom of the stairs. He gave her a hug, “Hey Ma.”

 

“Going for a walk?” She was used to Dean needing some space after John was in one of his moods.

 

“Need me to stay?” He would if they all felt like it could turn south.

 

She shook her head, “No he’s asleep. Snoring loudly. We’ll be fine.” She patted his cheek. “Go take a walk. Let me know how you’re doing.” He gave her a hug and ruffled Sam’s hippie hair before leaving.

 

It wasn’t a long walk to the park in his neighborhood but it gave him some air and time to think about other things. School, girls, sports, Sam, Cas (as a friend) and other things. Anything but the situation at home. He shoved his hands in his pockets and moved at his own pace down the sidewalk. He was in autopilot mode, moving at a slower pace. Twenty minutes later he found himself at the park. He sat underneath his favorite tree. Not too far into the small park but gave him privacy from the main road.

 

Dean leaned back and sighed. He would like to say the calm quiet gave him peace but it didn’t. The thoughts in his mind were louder, he'd kept them at bay during the walk but sitting here had them rising up again. The doubt, negativity, his father's words, friend’s words, expectations, so many things. He rested his arms on his knees as he stared out at the park. It wasn’t dark yet and the scenery was painted in an eerie red orange glow. He needed a drink.

 

Before he could reach into his pocket for the flask he heard footsteps approaching. Who was out here? They were weren't coming up right behind his tree, they were approaching about ten feet to his left. He looked over to see if he recognized them.

 

As the person came into view they were stretching their arms blocking Dean's view. He didn't need to see their face to know who it was though. He recognized his new friend immediately. It was Cas, looked like he'd been out for run. He wanted to call out to him but he ended up just staring.

 

He watched as Cas sighed heavily rubbing his face with both hands. He looked tired, in more ways than one. Looked like the guy had a lot on his mind. Seemed like Dean wasn't the only one with troubles. He opened his mouth to call out to him but his words died in his throat when Cas turned to look at him with those bright blue eyes. He almost forgot how to breath as Cas smiled at him. Everything that had been on his mind were forgotten, for now.

 

\------

 

Cas’s run had done its job for a bit. When he got to the park and slowed down his mind was drawn back to that unhappy place in his mind. He made his way into the park, it was a good size not too big or too small. He could definitely imagine families coming here for picnics. Maybe him and his siblings could come one weekend. Something shifted in his peripheral vision, someone else was here?

 

He turned to his right and caught quite an amazing sight. Dean Winchester himself sitting under a large tree. His green eyes matching beautifully with the foliage around him. It would be okay to go say hi right? Without second guessing it he walked over.

 

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” He said giving a warm smile.

 

“I can definitely say the same,” Dean stared up at him with a warm open look.

 

“What brings you by?” He was curious what could he say.

 

“I had been looking for some alone time away from everyone.” As Dean answered Cas couldn’t help but feel like he was bothering Dean.

 

“Oh….Guess I am intruding then.” He could see the instant regret on Deans face.

 

“No!” Dean practically shouted, “Uh...I mean no you aren’t. That had been my original plan...it wasn’t going so well… at least until you showed up.” Dean turned away and looked ahead of him.

 

“I know that feeling pretty well. Sometimes solitude isn’t always the best medicine.” He sat down as Dean gestured to the spot next to him.

 

“Speaking from experience?”

 

“Years of it….and yet sometimes I just can’t help but try and see if it’ll work.” He gave a soft chuckle. He leaned back against the tree and stretched out his legs.

 

“You always run?” Dean looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I try to run regularly….but today was more of a… trying to distract myself run.”

 

“How did that work for you?”

 

“It was fine for a while. Then everything flooded back, but I am doing good again.” He gave Dean a pointed look, letting the green eyed guy know he was keeping his mind off of it.

 

“Family?” Cas nodded to Deans question. “Same.” They both sighed and let out laughs.

 

“Want to talk about it?” Cas asked with a head tilt. He wouldn’t be offended if Dean said no. If he said yes he’d listen.

 

“Nah, let’s talk about other things. No chick flick stuff.” He made an amused sound and leaned back like Cas.

 

“Hmmm not school preferably.” Cas smirked.

 

“You ever go partying?” Dean asked relaxing in his spot.

 

“Nah didn’t really join in those circles. Stuck to studying and sports.”

 

Dean’s phone went off suddenly cutting through their words. “Sorry.” He pulled out his phone and sent a quick reply back.

 

“Girlfriend?” Cas asked with that signature head tilt.

 

“Nah, but it is the most important woman in my life.” He chuckled, “It’s my mom. She’s checking in on me.” Cas could see the look of mild fear in Dean’s eyes as he realized what he’d said. Cas only looked at him admiringly.

 

“She must be an amazing woman.” That pulled a smile and nod from Dean, it was almost shy. He could see the guy searching for a subject change, they were entering ‘chick flick’ territory as Dean had called it. Cas was assuming the guy avoided it like a rabid werewolf.   


“What about your mom?”

 

“She passed away when Anna was very young.”

 

“Oh dude I am sorry,” Dean felt like an ass.

 

“Don’t be you had no idea, plus I’ve come to terms with it. Even when she was here though….she was just as absent as my father. They were always more concerned about their careers. Me and Gabe were always left in charge of Anna. At least once we were old enough.” Cas shrugged. “Dad shows up to Anna’s school stuff, but we don't see him much.” A small sad smile pulled at his lips.

 

Dean couldn’t imagine his parents not being around. Even his dad now would find time to be sober and go to football games, less frequently than before but still he went enough to be a presence there.

 

“Not any of your games? I saw some of the stuff you could do, you’re really good.” Dean couldn’t believe his dad never went to see his games.

 

“Not good enough,” Cas mumbled unhappily. “Sorry, my father… is a bit of a sore spot.”

 

“That I can relate to,” Dean pulled the flask from his jacket and took a drink. Cas watched him in surprise, he perked an inquisitive brow. Was Dean seriously drinking? The football player then  offered him the flask.

 

“I don’t drink,” Cas shook his head.

 

“One drink, it’ll take your mind off it. You won't get drunk, I‘ll even walk you home to make sure you're okay.” Dean smiled. Cas gave him a look as he thought it over.

 

“........Fine. But you better keep your promise.” He pointed at Dean who held up his hand in a salute. He took the flask from him and took a drink. It burned it’s way down his throat, it had an interesting but odd taste. He wasn’t so sure he liked it, he definitely did not like the warm feeling in his stomach.

 

“Okay next topic,” Dean announced as he took another drink before handing it back to Cas who surprisingly took it again. Cas couldn’t explain why he did, but he knew if the alcohol didn’t agree with him Dean wouldn’t leave him on his own.

 

“What do we discuss next?” Cas was sadly still new to this whole friends thing. When he was with Charlie and Gabe it was easy since they did all the talking.

 

“Let’s go a different route. Did you leave a girlfriend behind at your old school?” Dean figured girls were a safe zone.

 

Cas just about laughed out loud, he laughed a little, bit of a chuckle. “Me? No, no girlfriend left behind.”

 

“Did you have one?” Another no was given. “Dude that’s surprising.” Cas raised a brow in curiosity. Where was Dean going with this? “You’re seriously going to make me say this?”

 

Cas nodded, “I have no idea where you are going with this.”

 

Dean gave a sigh, “Dude you’re obviously smart, athletically talented and I guess good looking.” He tried to brush it all off but Dean meant every word. Cas was good looking, very good looking. “I am sure girls asked you out.”

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, not exactly easy territory to navigate. “Uh….in the beginning. Never really interested in them though.” Would Dean understand if he told him? Would he still be willing to be his friend? God, he hoped so. At the very least he hoped they stayed friends when he found out.

 

“No good ones? How about our school? I could totally set you up man.” Nope, so much no. He would not be going there.

 

“Dean…. I am really not interested.” His tone uneasy.

 

“Aw come on I even know some really hot college chicks.”

 

“Dean…. I am not…. Interested in girls.” He took his time letting out the words. His heart was racing and his stomach felt like a hole. He waited unable to look at the guy sitting next to him. He felt the silence settle in the air between them.

 

He had no idea what possessed him to tell Dean. Charlie had been easy to tell because she understood. People at his old school found out by accident. As worried as he was about Dean's response a part of him felt safe enough around him to admit he wasn't interested in girls. He couldn't explain it but he just felt that way. It was odd. He hoped the feeling was true and not his imagination.

 

“Oh,” That word held so much potential to be bad or good and Cas had no idea how Dean meant it.

 

“Yeah….sorry.” His words quieter than before. He’d pulled up his knees closer to his chest, his arms draped over them.

 

“Dude, don’t apologize you didn’t do anything wrong. You like who you like. I was being a bit pushy back there.” Cas whipped around to look at Dean. There was no sneering, teasing, joking in his words. Cas could hear the honesty and sincerity.

 

“You….you’re okay with it?” Dean nodded. “Really okay with it?”

 

Dean sighed, “Yes Cas, I am fine. I am not going to throw a bible at you or hate you.” He rolled his eyes. “I am guessing others didn’t take it so well?”

 

Cas shook his head slowly, “No...not well at all.” His hand went automatically to his ribs. He felt the ghost of an ache. His jaw clenched remembering the pain.

 

“Well they were stupid.” Cas chuckled softly, the relief he felt was immeasurable.

 

“So… we can still be friends?” Cas asked tentatively.

 

“Just because you like dick and I like boobs doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. Me and Charlie are friends.”

 

“Yes...but you and charlie both like boobs.” Cas said with a laugh.

 

“True,” Dean gave him a nudge. Cas simply smiled at him. He could push this crush aside, just let it go away. He didn’t want to lose this new friendship for anything. Dean, whom he’d only known a week had accepted him so easily.

 

“I know this goes without saying but lets keep this between us. Only you, charlie and Gabe know.”

 

“Of course. I am honored really to be let into your secret circle.” Dean teased, Cas couldn’t hold back an eye roll. How was it so easy to spend time with him like this?

 

“I’ll teach you the secret handshake later, small note though since you’re new to the circle you start off as Charlie’s handmaiden.” Cas teased.

 

“Jokes on you Novak I am already handmaiden to her majesty.” They both found themselves laughing and enjoying themselves. The darkness that had bubbled up in each of them settled into a small little blip hidden away for some other time.

 

They sat there just enjoying the silence, the weather and each others presence. Cas had to admit it was nice to be able to sit with someone quietly and not feel like he had to talk. There was no awkwardness in the silence, it was calming.

 

Cas knew this would be a good decision. As perfect as Dean was and ticked off his perfect guy list, he wanted to keep this. Dean never had to find out. Cas had a good feeling this friendship could last a very long time. He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky from between the branches.

 

“It gets so dark out, it’s nice.”

 

“You used to live closer to the city?” Cas nodded.

 

“Easier for dad to get to work.” Dean was pretty sure that man's world revolved work first and foremost.

 

Cas wasn't sure which one yawned first but as they both stretched they knew it was time to head home.

 

Dean was the first one to get up, “Ready to go?” he offered Cas a hand to help him up.

 

Cas reached out and almost had to remind himself this was real. He got to his feet and brushed himself off. “Yup, let's head back.”

 

They walked in that calm comfortable silence that had wrapped around them earlier. The walk back was far too short in Castiel’s opinion.

 

“Thank you Dean,”he paused at the walkway.

 

“No problem. Had to make sure your drunk ass made it home.” He laughed as he saw Cas roll his eyes.

 

“Shut up, “ Cas shook his head, he should go in. “With all that big talk you better make sure you make it home safe.”

 

At his words Dean held his hand out as if waiting for Cas to give him something. Cas cocked his head to the side questioningly.

 

“Your phone dude,” was Cas about to get Deans number? Calm down Cas you just decided to let this go. You're friends this is normal not special. He handed his phone over. Dean typed away and then handed it back.

 

Cas looked down at his phone. There was a new contact entry simply labeled Dean. He heard Dean's phone go off, he must have texted himself from Cas's phone.

 

“Hurry up so i can go home.” He waved Cas off.

 

“Okay okay, see you Monday.” He smiled and made his way to the front door. He paused and turned. “Hey Dean….Thanks. “

 

“You better be thanking me for the walk, because anything else is a given, we're friends right?” Cas had to admit it felt like Dean could read him really well. They stared at each other for a long moment before Cas spoke.

 

“Yeah, we are. Night Dean.” With that he finally went into the house. He caught a glimpse of Dean leaving as he shut the door.

 

“Ooooh did you go meet up with the Varsity football captain? Cas you sly dog. Why didn't you tell me?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows as he leaned in the living room doorway.

 

“I didn't “meet up” with him,” Cas even made the finger air quotes as he spoke. “I ran into him at the park. He lives nearby so we walked back together.”

 

“And he gave you his number,” Gabe gave him a look, Cas saw that troublemaker smile on his lips.

 

“Because we're friends,” he walked passed him to go to his room.

 

“Uh huh, right. Friends.” Gabe making sure he sounded as sarcastic as possible as he said the word friends.

 

“Night Gabe,” Cas pretended not to hear as Gabe made comments about Cas dreaming of green eyes.

 

\------

 

Dean made it home in record time. He checked in with his mom before going to his room. He dressed for bed and flopped back onto the covers.

 

First thing he did was send Cas a text, ‘Made it home alive.’ He waited a moment to see if Cas would reply. A minute later a text popped up. ‘Good it would suck if I had to make a new friend. Too much work :p’  Dean chuckled, he knew exactly what Cas meant. His friends were people he'd known forever, there was no work there. Meeting new people and making lasting bonds, that was a lot of work and effort. At least most of the time, Cas had been an exception, it had been easy and natural to become his friend. ‘Well good thing you don't have to worry about that then lol nite Cas.’ He smiled and knew he'd get a reply back. ‘keep staying safe then so i won't have to worry. Good night Dean.’ Dean sighed with a smile on his lips. Then he was left alone in the silence and darkness. He began running over everything that happened at the park to now.

 

He had not expected to talk so much. He never expected to feel so comfortable around someone, especially Cas. It had felt natural to talk about family one second and then fall into a comfortable silence the next.

 

He had been worried he'd scared off Cas when he mentioned originally wanting alone time. He was glad they cleared that up quickly though Dean shouting No had surprised them both. He'd been worried about being made fun of when he told Cas that his mom was the most important woman in his life. He'd let it slip before and didn't hear the end of it for a long fucking time. Cas though, that look was almost affectionate, endearing and admiring. There was no judgement, just understanding and acceptance. It had felt good seeing that from him.

 

He thought back to what Cas said about his parents. No mother and a father who was barely there. He had a hard time wrapping his mind around it. Cas was a great guy, talented and smart. Gabe was sociable, funny and confident. Anna seemed like a great kid how did a parent just not even give them the time of day. Sure it seemed like their dad provided for them but parenting was more than that right?

 

He wasn't surprised to find out Cas didn't party, didn't seem like his thing. Maybe he'd drag Cas to one, or maybe Charlie would. He was surprised though when Cas admitted to not being interested in girls. He might have expected him to say he was bi but Cas trusted Dean to completely admit he was only interested in guys.

 

What surprised Dean even more was his own reaction. He had taken a few moments to process it. Cas was gay, but that didn't mean he was into Dean. Heck Dean might not even be his type, and even if he was that shouldn't be a problem. Dean had plenty of female friends who were his type who he didn't want to date. Plus how could it get in the way of their new friendship? There was the plus of never having the potential of fighting over a girl right?

 

As he processed all of this he did a very good job of shoving aside a voice inside his mind bringing up thoughts of Cas potentially being into him being a good thing, being a good opportunity, that maybe it was okay to check him out. He'd did a great job of locking it up...until now. Now that he was alone in his room. He groaned, no….not going to process that.

 

He moved his thoughts to what happened next. Dean had asked about how other people reacted to hearing Cas was gay. He'd asked because of the look in Cas's eyes at Dean's own response. Relief, hope, disbelief, a mix of other emotions and signs of tears that never appeared.

 

Dean hadn't needed to hear Cas give a full explanation when he said it hadn't gone well. Dean could read his body language. He saw Cas grab his ribs, he was remembering a  past pain, physical pain. He saw the way his body tense up and his jaw tightened. Someone had hurt Cas just for being himself and it pissed him off. Dean had seen red for a moment. He'd calmed himself down quickly before Cas could see but the anger lingered. He just didn't get people sometimes.

 

The idea of Dean, even jokingly being gay made him extremely uncomfortable but that didn't mean it was wrong for someone else to be.

 

It was nice to see Cas open up more and relax after that. Like a weight lifted off his shoulders. They'd had a good night. Dean tried not to think about the bit of unintentional flirting that occured on his part. That longer than needed hold on his hand as he helped Cas up, god he swore he could still feel the warmth of Cas’s skin on his hand.There had been no subtlety when he'd walked him home and gave him his number though. He could facepalm at that one.

 

Cas probably saw it as just a friendly thing but Dean had definitely done that to a few girls. He hadn't meant it like that though. Sure he watched him walk down the front walkway and up the stairs but his eye had not traveled south, this time. Then there was the texting just now. Mild flirting...maybe? No it was more like friendly banter, right?

 

Like he told himself, like Cas had said they were friends. Dean just needed keep this mind and get rid of these impulses and odd thoughts. It shouldn’t be too hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there is no drawing this week work has been eating up all my time. I hope you like this longer chapter though. Lots of Dean and Cas interaction lol. I love reading comments so feel free to drop one off ^-^ hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself helping out Cas in more ways then one, and Cas finds himself hoping he won't have to deal with a situation that popped up at his sisters dance practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Dean, Mechanic Dean  
> FLUFF  
> Responsible Cas, Oblivious Cas
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter ^-^

Monday always came sooner than people hoped. Cas liked learning but even he groaned as he got into Gabriel's car. Cas sighed, he really wanted to get his own car he just wasn't sure if his father would help him. He knew what he wanted and he knew what it would take. It wasn't the easiest route but it would be worth it in the long run. If he worked it out well he could probably pay half. He'd have to muster up the courage to talk to his dad though.

 

As they pulled up to Anna's school Cas's phone vibrated. Who was messaging him this early? He looked at the screen. Dean? He opened it up and smirked.

 

‘Tell your brother he needs to wash his car and his tail light is going to go out soon.’

 

Gabe looked over at him, “what are you laughing at?”

 

“Dean said you need to wash your car and one of your tail lights is going to go out.”

 

“Talking to your boyfriend already? He couldn't wait until you guys got to school.”

 

“Shut up, he's not my boyfriend.” Cas didn't pout, but the look in his eyes was enough to convey the same message.

 

“Whatever. I'll take it in to get it changed out,” the word ‘eventually’ lingered in the air.

 

Cas sent Dean back a reply knowing he wouldn't get a message back until they were at school. He was pretty sure Gabe parked as close to dean as possible. They were only a few Cars away.

 

“Look your not boyfriend is waiting.” Gabe teased and Cas punched him in the shoulder. “Ow...asshole,” he stuck his tongue out, Cas rolled his eyes and walked up to Dean, Gabe surprisingly was right behind him.

 

“Dude Gabe don't take it in to get it changed I'll just do it for you. “ Dean offered the moment they walked up. Both brothers looked at each other.

 

“We don't want to be a bother Dean. “ Cas spoke up but Gabe quickly cut in next.

 

“The guy is offering it would be rude to refuse.” Gabe smiled brightly, Cas didn't like that look. Whatever, it was a tail light. That was a simple fix Cas knew that much.

 

“Yeah Cas, don't be rude,” Dean nudged him.

 

“Fine whatever, gang up on me why don't you.”  The look of cockiness on their faces was too much for this early hour so Cas headed towards the school.

 

“Oh no Dean I think we annoyed him, hopefully he doesn't get all smite-y.” Gabe and Dean followed behind him. Cas pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Smite-y?” Dean's brows pinched together in confusion.

 

“Well see my little brother here was always considered to be as good and handsome as an angel. I mean look at those eyes,” Cas didn't turn around as Gabe pointed at him. Obviously Gabe had been betting on him to turn around. “Anyways despite his angelic looks and do gooder attitude. There are times when he gets this look on his face when he's pissed off. Really pissed off, like he could smite someone down right there. We call it his smite-y look.” Gabe grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Is it bad I want to see that? Sounds interesting.” Dean sounded genuinely intrigued.

 

“Oh it is, just don't be on the receiving end. Well boys I am off. I've got cool people to hang out, not like you two nerds. “ He slapped Cas on the shoulder. “Oh Dean let Cassie know when your free to fix that light. “ He took off too quickly for Cas to get a word in.

 

Dean came up next to him and saw Cas glaring at Gabes receding form. “Don't call me Cassie.”

 

“Wouldn't dream of it.” There was an playful tone in Dean's voice as he placed his hands in his pockets.

 

“Good, i can't believe he still calls me that.” Cas shook his head as he walked with Dean.

 

“You guys are funny, you remind me of me and sam. “ Cas gave him a small smile, he took the words as a compliment.

 

Dean's friends were waiting for him by his locker as they approached. “I gotta go grab stuff from my locker I'll see you in second period. “ Cas then greeted the guys briefly before heading away.

 

It had been a good morning. It was normal, light and felt like a great start to the day. Then a small idea popped up. Dean was good with cars right? Maybe he could help him with his car idea. He'd flesh out the details more and then talk with him.

 

\------

 

Dean hadn't had a single second thought when he offered to change out the light. Why he offered? He wasn't too sure. Maybe it was because he was a mechanic at heart. He'd been working on cars with his dad and uncle Bobby for as long as he could remember. He knew he could do it easily, and he was a nice guy. Plus Cas was his friend.

 

Gabe had a 2018 kia optima, Dean did his best not to judge. It wasn't a ‘bad' car but not everyone could have excellent taste in cars like himself and Cas apparently. That guy obviously knew a great car when he saw one. He wondered what Cas would opt for.

 

It would be a simple fix. With such a new car though he wouldn't expect it to go out so soon. Maybe he'd take a deeper look into it, with permission of course. Thoughts of cars spun through his mind until second period.

 

He sat next to Cas and pulled out his notebook. He looked over and saw that Cas had a sports schedule. “Oh you got a practice schedule?”

 

Cas nodded and turned to him, “yeah. It's a well spread out schedule. I am sure it'll pick up once we get into actual soccer season. If i make the team. “ He raised a brow when Dean laughed.

 

“Cas, man you're going to make the team. Trust me that first practice is going to land you a spot. “

 

“Dean there is no way you can know that. I have no idea how good the team is. You don't even play soccer.” Cas gave him a look and Dean couldn't help but feel like it was Cas's way of pouting without actually doing so.

 

“Don't need to. I just know. “ He smirked, “How about a bet?” He saw Cas sit up straighter. “Interested?”

 

“Depends on the bet and terms.”

 

“I bet that coach will pull you aside week one with an offer to join the team.”

 

Cas scoffed, “I am not that good Dean.”

 

“Terms of winning and losing,” ignoring Cas's comment Dean continued. “If I win you admit you're great at soccer and I can request one thing from you. And if you win…” He gestured for Cas to lay his terms.

 

“I win and you admit you're smarter than you give yourself credit for and I get one request you must fulfill.” Dean had a feeling they were walking into dangerous territory and he didn't seem to care one bit.  

 

“....Fine.”

 

“You're not going to win this Dean.”

 

“We'll see about that.” Dean's competitiveness was on full display as he sat there next to Cas, his cocky smile was the icing on the cake.

 

Class started and they had to hold off continuing their conversation. They didn't get to talk much more until their next class together.

 

\------

 

“I think we have practices on some of the same days. The soccer team practice in the field at the center of the track field. The football field is adjacent to it. “ Dean said as he and cas changed for P.E. “I'll show you when we get outside.”

 

“Thanks Dean. I appreciate it. “ He really did. He hadn't met so many nice people at one time before. Sure there were assholes like that Zach guy, cas couldn't count how many times he'd been ‘bumped into’. It was juvenile honestly. Not to mention some group of jerks shoved him and made rude remarks as they passed in the hall's.

 

He'd recently learned some of their names. A curvy redhead named Abbadon, charlie said her real name was Abigail. There was Alistair, he was the creepiest guy Cas had ever met, had this unsettling look in his eyes. There was lilith, blonde and a real bitch, Cas rarely used the word but it applied. Then there was Crowley, cas didn't have much to say about him. He didn't really do much but observe and occasionally join in with a witty remark.

 

They didn't seem to go out of their way to bother Cas, he was glad for that much. He could handle this, this was nothing compared to what he dealt with at his old school.

 

“It's no problem. Hey we have practice on the same days if you need a ride I don't mind. That way Gabe doesn't have to wait. “ Dean offered pulling on his shirt.

 

“Really?” Gabe would have theater practice so he'd be at school but he'd need to pick up anna from dance practice right after, and if Cas ran late it would be a huge help.

 

“It wouldn't be a problem. “

 

They found themselves staring at each other again. It was a long stare, a moment where blue and green were lost in each other. It was odd because it happened so naturally, it was calming and somehow familiar. They didn't even notice they were staring until they heard a locker close on the other side.

 

Cas cleared his throat, “thanks it'd be a huge help actually. Anna is starting dance classes soon. I actually have to take her today so she can meet everyone. “

 

Freewill actually had a really good dance team, the studio was downtown and had great reviews and recommendations. Cas would take her in today, the rest of the time the bus actually dropped off kids within walking distance of the area so she'd just get there that way. Gabe would pick her up afterwards. They were a hard working set of siblings.

 

“Dance? Athletic and performance she's like a mix of you and Gabe.” That pulled a laugh from Cas.

 

“It's things like that that remind me we're siblings.”

 

With that they headed out to the track field. Cas decided to keep at Dean's pace today as they ran the track. Seemed like the focus was on running today, that was fine with him. Dean didn't seem too keen on it though. Halfway through Cas was coaching him through breathing techniques.

 

At one point Dean got fed up with Cas's helpful tips and encouraging words he flipped him off and shoved him lightly. Cas knew he was just messing around and shoved him back. When he did, however, they both lost their footing and fell over. They ended up on their backs with people maneuvering around them as they ran past, mostly the two were ignored.

 

Cas was laughing while Dean tried to but was still breathing heavy.

 

“Novak, Winchester quit messing around and get to running. “ their teacher, one of the football coaches, shouted from the other end of the track.

 

“Coach let it go, you know i am no runner.” Dean called out as he continued laying there.

 

“Quit whining Captain, you got one more lap left. Keep laying there and I'll make you run more at practice. “ Dean was already getting up halfway through the conversation. Cas found the conversation amusing. He wished he knew his coaches well enough to joke around like that.

 

They were both back to running in no time. They finished their final lap without incident. Dean went to sit down but Cas urged him not to. “Nope, get some water and cool down first.”

 

“Whatever you say Doctor Novak.” Dean rolled his eyes but followed Cas's instructions.

 

\------

 

Dean was out on the Football field having the team run drills. The day had gone normally after P.E. During study period Cas had convinced him yet again to get his homework done. Other than an essay he had breezed through it all. Occasionally he asked Cas for his help and his new friend helped without question. Dean had a feeling he could ask Cas to help him with a dumb basic question and Cas wouldn't judge him one bit. It was amazing really.

 

Michael came up next to Dean and passed over folder cutting off Dean's thoughts. “Coach wants us to run some new plays see how they work out.”

 

Dean looked over the plays, these could work. He studied them over. “Have them wrap up and we'll start working on these. “ Michael nodded and headed out to the team. Dean took his time memorizing the plays their coach had laid out for them.

 

Practice went well, Dean and the head coach made adjustments to the plays and some were ditched. It looked like they had some new solid material to work with though. Everything had been going fine until they got to the locker rooms.

 

“So Dean, heard your new boy hangs out with that girl Charlie. Heard he might be just like her.” it was Uriel, great at football but a real dick, one of the guys who'd pick on Charlie.

 

“Like her? You mean he likes sexy girls and big boobs too?” Dean wasn't going to play into his hand.

 

Uriel scoffed, “you know what I mean Winchester.”

 

“Actually I don't.” He pulled on a clean shirt, he was ready to leave.

 

“Better be careful Dean, I'd watch my ass if I were you he might be after it,” Dean was doing his best to stay calm. He was Captain he had to be better than Uriel. “Then again, he's probably one of those who takes it up the ass. He's probably aiming for your dick instead.” Uriel laughed and so did his friend.

 

“Watch it Uriel, that's my friend your talking about. Doesn't matter what he's into I better not hear another word from you about him.” Dean had to applaud himself for not punching this asshole in the face.

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” Uriel was trying to egg him on.

 

“How does a full season benching sound?”

 

“You can't do that,” Uriel went from cocky to mad real quick.

 

“Watch me,” Deans jaw was clenching so tightly  he knew it'd feel sore later. Uriel leaned into Dean's space, you could feel the tension in the air.

 

Before things got even more heated the were pushed apart. “Enough you two,” a cajun drawl cut through the silence. “Back off Uriel, the way you go on about shit like this you'd think you're the one hiddin’ somethin’,” Benny gave Uriel a pointed look.

 

Uriel pulled away, “the fuck you mean Lafitte?”

 

Benny ignored him, “I don’t know why you're arguin’. None of our business who anyone's into. And Novak sure as hell ain't any of yours Uriel unless you're aimin’ for him. To be honest even if yah were I really doubt you'd be his type. Now back off before they bench your ass.” Uriel let out a fuck you as he turned away to grab his things.

 

Benny was smart and kept a hand on Dean until Uriel left the locker room. “Settle down cowboy.” Benny looked over at his friend. Dean was still looking pretty pissed.

 

“What the fuck was he thinking? Coming at me talking about Cas like that.” Dean slammed his locker shut. Where was Michael? How could he let some asshole talk about his cousin like that?

 

“He was tryin’ to ruffle yah feathers brotha,” Benny slapped him on the back before grabbing his own bag. “He knows how protective yah get over your friends. He's always been jealous of your talent. “ Benny had a feeling Uriel was trying to see if he could ruin this last year for Dean.

 

“Such a fucking asshole, “ he slung his bag onto his shoulder. Uriel just had to go and ruin his mood. He and Benny made their way to the parking lot.

 

“Try not to let it get to yah. If Uriel’s smart he'll let it go….if not...yah might want to warn Angel boy.”

 

“Angel boy?” Dean was clearly confused.

 

“His name, it's an angel name. Don't give me that look Winchester you know my Ma is into angels and all that. The second I mentioned his name she went off on a story about the angel he's named after. “ They reached Dean's car and he unlocked it.

 

Dean couldn't help but feel it was fitting Cas was named after an Angel. “You think Uriel is petty enough to keep bothering?”

 

“What do yah think?”

 

Dean groaned and ran a hand through his already messy hair. “You'd think he'd have better things to do then mess with people over stuff like this.” Dean just didn't get people sometimes.

 

Benny shrugged, “well hopefully he'll take the threat seriously and just leave it be. “

 

Dean nodded, “Thanks man, i appreciate it. “

 

“No problem brotha. We should hang out, invite that new friend of yours. “

 

“Yeah, if he's up for it.” He'd like to see his friends getting along.

 

“See you tomorrow.” He got into baby and Benny gave him a wave before heading off to his own Car.

 

\------

 

Anna had taken Castiel's hand as they approached the dance studio. During lunch Gabe had given the car keys to Cas. He'd hang out here for the first practice then they'd pick up Gabe and go home.

 

He looked down at his little sister. She had a firm grip on his hand. She only did this when she was scared or nervous. He could only assume it was a mix of both.

 

“I am sure everyone will be really nice Anna.” He gave her a warm smile. She nodded but didn't look convinced.

 

“What if they don't like me? What if i am not good enough?” Cas paused and knelt down in front of her they were in front of the studio but away from the door.

 

“Anna they'll love you. Everyone does.” He smiled and she chuckled. “You are good enough. You have a wall of awards to prove it. You'll do great. A whole year from now you'll look back and see there was no reason to be so scared.” He gave her hand a squeeze and stood.

 

“Thanks Cas,” her was holding herself up more confidently now.

 

“Any time little feu,” Their mother may not have been around much when she had been alive but she had spent some time with them. Each one of her children had a nickname, each in a different language. Anna had been the families little fire/light. Cas was the only one who really used them now and usually only on special occasions.

 

They walked into the studio and were surprised at what a warm greeting they received. It was mostly mom's there with their daughters. The teacher came over and shook Castiel's hand. She seemed happy to have Anna. Apparently her last teacher had called to personally give her a shining recommendation.

 

They discussed her pick drop off and pick up situation while Anna went off to go meet the other girls. Cas had been a little surprised there wasn't a single boy. The last dance studio had a few, maybe it was the area. Eventually the class started and Cas took a seat.

 

He could feel eyes on him, the moms were whispering. He didn't feel anything negative, they were probably just curious about him. He knew it was coming, eventually one mom spoke to him.

 

“You must be a great big brother to bring your sister here and stay the whole time. “ Her tone was friendly so Cas wasn't too on guard.

 

“Our father is pretty busy so me and my brother help out. I could only come today though. “ the smile he gave her was small but friendly.

 

She nodded in understanding, “well it's good she has you two.”

 

Cas was left alone for the rest of the class. Anna was keeping up well. When she needed help they were all eager to help. It was great, Cas couldn't be happier. He just hoped it stayed this way. He checked his watch, by the time they left here Gabe should be waiting at the school.

 

Before Cas and Anna left they were stopped by one of the teachers. She was young, probably Castiel's age.

 

“Hi I am Hannah, we actually go to school together.” She held out a hand and Cas shook it.

 

“Sorry, i am still learning faces and names.” Cas didn't really go out of his way to remember every face.

 

“It's okay. So Anna did great today we're happy to have her. I just needed to give you the performance information for this season and some papers to fill out. “ she handed him a folder with way more papers then he'd expected.

 

“Thank you, we'll see you around.” He gave her one of his small friendly smiles and headed out.

 

When the got into the car Anna giggled.

 

“What?” He turned on the car and pulled onto the road.

 

“I think she liked you. “

 

“I doubt it,” definitely did not want to talk about this with Anna.

 

“She kept looking at you and she asked about you.” Anna was still giggling.

 

“Doesn't mean she likes me. She's just curious.” He highly doubted that she liked him.

 

“She asked the teacher if she could give you the papers.” Anna had overheard them.

 

Cas chose not to answer. He was hoping Anna was imagining it. He also hoped Anna didn't mention it to Gabe. Sadly she opened her mouth the second Gabe got in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of drawings lately, work has made it quite difficult to get some done. I have so many ideas. Things have slowed down recently so hopefully I'll get some up. I hope you guys enjoyed this weeks chapter, as always I love reading comments so feel free to drop one off ^-^
> 
> side note- to anyone with a kia optima I actually think those are really nice cars lol XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas finally gets on the field. Uriel causes more trouble but Dean finds the perfect way to make Cas's day better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the chapter up. Hope you guy's enjoy. Special drawing with a download at the bottom.

It was tuesday, day one of practice for Cas. He could not wait to get on the field. He’d done drills and running on his own but nothing beat being on the field with a team. 

 

Dean also had practice starting at the same time so they made their way to the locker room . School had gone as normally as ever. That was probably the most abnormal thing of all. Back at his old school there was always something bad. If not directly aimed at him then something around him. So far though everything was so normal it was almost unsettling. 

 

“Wanna meet me back here?” Dean asked as he finished changing. Eyes forward Novak. He could see Dean from the corner of his eye. 

 

“Yeah, I am not sure how long practice will run.” Shouldn't go too long, he thought to himself. 

 

As they walked out Cas caught sight of another football player glaring at them. He was pretty sure that guys name was Uriel. Glares he could deal with. 

 

The two parted ways and Cas headed off to his field. He could already see the guys lined up. One of them kicked him a ball as he approached. 

 

“Show us what you got new guy,” The words were said in good nature. The guy had a open and welcoming smile. Cas was pretty sure everyone called him Alfie. Not too sure what it was sort for. 

 

Cas took advantage of the opening to show off a tiny bit, he didn't want to look like a jerk. After some fancy footwork he passed the ball off to someone else. 

 

“Woah he passed the ball, sign this guy up he's not a jerk.” One of the other guys said teasingly. 

 

“Alright everyone on the field. Lets run some drills and see what you can do in a practice game. Novak make sure you show us what your capable of no holding back.” The coach called out as he entered the field. 

 

Cas nodded, if he wanted to be on the team he had to prove he belonged. He paced himself during drills, some of the guys looking to tryout for the first time were already running ragged. It's good they had practices before tryout because these guys wouldn't make it far. 

 

Now came the fun part. They were asked their positions as they finished up drills. Previous soccer players called them out with ease. There was no hesitation as Cas called out his own. It was interesting to see a mix of long time players and newbies. His old school didn't really do this for soccer, only football. 

 

They were split into two teams. Team Alfie and Team Inias. Castiel found himself on Inais’s team. Earlier during drills Cas had come to discover that Inias was the Captain of the team and Alfie was his vice captain. 

 

“Rumors say you're an ace on the field Novak. We could use another star player.” Inais chuckled and slapped his shoulder. Before Cas could tell him he wasn't an ace Inais was off getting everyone in position. Cas sighed and took his own spot. How had rumors about his soccer skills even start already? 

  
  


Cas hadn't felt this good in a long time. He was sitting on the grass with the team all around. Some sprawled out, some sitting. They were all tired. 

 

“Damn Cas, you are good.” One laughed out. 

 

“I guess rumors were right.” Inais playfully shoved him. 

 

“I am good but I am no ace player.” Cas smiled but rubbed the back of his neck feeling a little embarrassed with all the praise. 

 

“No need to sell yourself short there. We saw you on the field. “ Inias gave him a look that said, take the compliment. Cas simply nodded not knowing what to say. 

 

“My favorite thing is that he isn't a ball hog like you know who.” There was a unison of groans. Whoever graduated last year must have been a real jerk. 

 

“Alright guys, day one is done. Let's all head on out.” Alfie called out as he got up first. Slowly everyone else followed. 

 

Cas stretched and groaned softly. He couldn't wait to get on the field again. As he made his way towards the lockers he caught sight of the football field. He couldn't see any numbers so he wasn't sure where Dean was. Before he could get a better look Alfie cut into his view. 

 

“You were really great out there Castiel. I probably shouldn't say this but you have probably already got a spot on the team.” Alfie chuckled, it was a genuine and happy sound. 

 

“I am not going to hold my breath yet. We still have time before actual tryouts. And call me Cas.” Alfie seemed like a really nice guy. Everyone today seemed really nice actually. Cas couldn't help but still keep a guard up out of instinct though, there was always that lingering feeling that something bad would happen. 

 

“You'll be fine. Just keep up that great work and you'll be a shoe in. I'll see you tomorrow.” Alfie pat Cas's arm before leaving, Cas didn't really notice that his hand lingered a few seconds longer then needed before removing it. As soon as Alfie was gone Cas looked back to the football field but it looked like they'd finished up too. 

 

\------

 

Dean finished up practice and had the guys head to the lockers. It'd been a productive day. So far Uriel had kept his mouth shut so bonus points. As he headed to the locker room himself he caught sight of Cas talking with another soccer player. Dean was pretty sure the guys name was alfonse or something. He didn't talk to him. 

 

They seemed to be getting along. That was good, Cas needed to make friends on the team. He would ask him how it went on their way home. He continued his walk back to the locker room but not before he caught sight of that ‘few second too long touch’ from alfie that escaped Cas's notice. Dean frowned but shook it off. 

 

When he made it to his locker his day took a significant turn South. Uriel was waiting for him. “Taking your boyfriend home today too Winchester?” 

 

Dean opened his locker, took a long deep breath, then took a second to mentally prepare himself before speaking. “Well Uriel, he is a guy and my friend so you're not far off.” He gave him a smirk as he grabbed his stuff. The want to leave out weighing a shower. 

 

“Used to people calling Novak your boyfriend?”

 

“Only from you and that's because you seemed to have quite an obsession with him.” Uriel's own smug look turned angry. Uriel lunged at Dean but another guy caught him. Dean didn't flinch and his gaze turned cold. “I told you Uriel not another word. One more and you're benched you got that?” 

 

“You think you scare me? You're a piece of shit captain, you can't do anything to me. Why the fuck do you care what I say about that F…” before Uriel got another word in a hand clamped down over his mouth. 

 

“You heard the Captain Uriel. Watch what you say.” It was Michael, his voice was cold and sent a chill through the room. He was pissed. “Don’t say another word. “ his hand squeezed over Uriel's jaw. Uriel couldn't speak, heck Dean wasn’t sure if he could breath. 

 

Dean hadn't seen Michael this pissed in a long time. There was something very unsettling about an angry Michael. 

 

“I am going to let go and you're going to go home before you really piss both of us off.” Michael let go and uriel shoved the guy holding him off. 

 

The guy hadn't gone more than a day before picking a second fight. What was up with him? Dean watched him leave. Standing near the exit was Cas. He'd seen at least part of it. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Cas looked to his cousin. He saw Cas flinch. When Dean looked to see why he caught sight of Michael glaring at Cas. That pissed off look was directed at Cas too. What the hell was that about? 

 

Michael quickly made his way towards Cas and grabbed him by the arm. He practically dragged Cas out of the locker room. Dean was frozen in place by the whole display. He quickly snapped out of it and hurried out after them. He didn't see them as he exited the building, where did Michael drag him off to? 

 

“SHUT UP CAS,” he heard Michael practically shout from around the building. Dean made his way over and saw Michael angrily talking to Cas. Height wise Michael wasn't much taller but the way Cas looked down at the ground it made look like Michael towered over him. Cas looked like a child being scolded or a kicked puppy. It looked like Michael wasn’t letting Cas even speak.

 

Dean couldn't hear what was being said but Michael was really digging into Cas. He said something just then that must have made Cas angry though because Cas was suddenly standing up straighter and talking back. 

 

It wasn’t until Michael shoved Cas against the wall that Dean cut in. “Michael what the hell.” He pushed Michael away and stood between them. 

 

“D-Dean?” Cas's voice unsteady behind him. 

 

“Dean go home. This is between me and Cas.” Michael's anger still rolling out in waves. 

 

“Like hell I am going home and leaving him with you in this pissed off mood. You're the one who needs to go home Michael.”  The two stared each other down before Michael scoffed and took off. 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

Dean stayed where he was until his vice captain was out of sight. When he turned around too look at Cas, the guy looked emotionally exhausted. 

 

“Cas…”

 

“Dean I am so sorry. I had no idea Uriel had been bothering you because of me.” 

 

“It wasn't because of you. He was bothering me because he's an asshole who's jealous I am captain and the quarterback. I am sorry you ended up in the crossfire.” 

 

Cas frowned, “Dean but what he said…” 

 

“Cas seriously it's not your fault. He honestly has no idea he is just making wild guesses. “ 

 

Cas looked to him and nodded. Dean was glad to know Cas trusted that he didn't let out his secret. 

 

“Umm Cas about Michael…” he wasn't too sure if he was allowed to ask. 

 

“Sorry… Michael has his reasons for being pissed at me. I don't really want to talk about it. “ Cas gave him an apologetic look. Dean saw him holding his side again. 

 

“It's fine Cas you don't have to tell me everything. Come on let's go get cleaned up I think we're both ready to head home.” 

 

Cas nodded in agreement and followed him back into the now empty locker room. 

 

\------

 

Cas took a quick shower in the locker rooms. His mind was all over the place his eyes didn't even try to wander over to Dean. A dark icky feeling was building up inside of him. He hated the empty feeling that was working his way through him. He didn’t like feeling this way. He hadn’t brought any meds with him, he’d been doing pretty good as of late.  He caught himself sighing a few times while they changed. He could feel Dean glancing to him but never said anything. He was lucky his new friend was so considerate. 

 

They were pretty quiet as they made their way too the impala. Uriel may not have known for a fact Cas was gay but it didn't make him feel any less worse that Dean had been dragged through the dirt because of him. What made things even worse for Cas was that he'd had no idea. Michael had thrown it in his face that Dean had already ‘defended his honor’ the day before. Dean hadn't said a word and Cas was pretty sure he never intended too. Dean was looking out for him and taking the brunt of it all. 

 

He slid into the seat of the Impala and sighed again. 

 

“Okay no more sighing. I am maxed out.” Dean suddenly called out as he turned on the car. “We're going to talk about only about one of three things. Either food, practice,or music. You choose I'll drive. No feeling bad, you've got nothing to feel bad about.” 

 

Cas smiled ever so softly he sounded so matter of fact about the whole thing. That dark little feeling shrank at Deans words. It didn’t disappear, it never did, but it was slowly getting smaller. 

 

“Fine. Practice went really well.” He relaxed into his seat. 

 

“You get a spot on the team?” Dean looked over with a raised brow and smile. 

 

Cas shifted in his seat and Deans smile grew. “Well no, technically. But …..it was implied it was very likely i would make the team. It was just the vice captain though. So nothing solid. You haven't won yet.” He crossed his arms. Part of him wanted to win the bet, part of him wanted Dean to win. He just didn't know which he wanted more. 

 

“Dean…..this isn't the way home.” He said looking around.

 

“Well you opted to talk about practice, and we're listening to music so I figured we should get food.” Dean gave him a wide smile. 

 

Cas stared at him in a mix of awe and confusion. He was too perfect wasn't he? Here Dean was going out of his way to make Cas feel better. He felt a tug at his heart, he needed to be careful or this crush was going to grow into something hard to hide. 

 

\------

 

Dean’s original plan was just to talk with Cas and make him feel better on the drive home. Somehow his plans changed and he was glad they did. Seemed like this had worked out much better in turning Cas’s mood around. 

 

He hadn’t known the guy long but all the talks they’d had since school started he felt like he knew him fairly well. Dean got the feeling Cas would blame himself for Uriel. It really wasn’t his fault though, Uriel just picked someone he knew Dean would be protective of. If it hadn’t been Cas it would have been Sam or Benny. It would have been someone. Choosing Cas was double points in Uriel’s book, pick on the new kid and get at Dean. 

 

Then there was Micheal. He had no idea what was going on there. They were family. He had hoped him stepping in had been a good thing but it turned out badly in the end. He’d never seen Michael act like that. He had something against Cas, but Dean couldn’t even guess what that would be. That was a lot to lay on Cas in one go. It wasn’t fair that this was overshadowing his first practice. 

 

So Dean went with two things that always cheered him up personally. Good food and good music. 

 

“Where are we going for food? We haven’t done much food exploring since we moved here.” Cas spoke up as he looked out the windows. 

 

“We’re going for the best damn burgers in town. Not to mention it’s owned by Benny’s ma.” That woman was a godsend in the kitchen. 

 

“Really? That’s awesome.” Cas was perking up by the second.

 

“Wait until you try their burgers. Bacon double cheeseburger is king.” He was smiling and tapping his fingers to the music.

 

“Bacon double….I’ll take one of those. Can I order double bacon?” Cas began talking to himself halfway through the sentence. 

 

“Man after my own heart,” Dean said it jokingly, little did he know Cas was internally groaning. Dean had no idea the internal conflict his new friend was going through. 

 

“How does anyone go wrong with bacon? Who doesn’t like bacon?” Cas made a face at the very thought. 

 

“Every girl I ever dated.”

 

“See that’s where you went wrong, girls.” Cas laughed and then wondered if that was too much. There was half a second of silence and Dean burst out into a laugh. A contagious one, Both were laughing the rest of the way. 

 

As they sobered up Cas cleared his throat. “You were just dating the wrong ones in all seriousness. There are plenty of girls that love bacon. You just gotta look for someone who doesn’t own a pair of pom poms though.” 

 

“True. maybe a gymnast.” He smiled at Cas who simply rolled his eyes and got out of the car. 

 

“Good luck with that.” He was sure Dean would get the girl of his dreams one day. Athletic, beautiful, smart and bacon loving. He had no doubt about it. 

 

\------

 

Dean and Cas made their way into the restaurant. Cas loved it instantly. It was like having a piece of louisiana in their little part of the world. The smell of food hit them as soon as they walked in. Cas hadn’t realized how hungry he was until that moment. Cas thought they were going to sit down but Dean walked up to the front and leaned forward on the counter. 

 

“Heya Dean, who’s your friend?” a beautiful blonde girl who looked about their age greeted them. 

 

“Hey Jo, this is Castiel Novak. He’s new to the school. Cas this is Jo, she’s like the sister I never wanted.” He said teasingly and Jo punched him in the shoulder. 

 

“I can see.” Cas smiled and held out a hand to Jo, “It’s nice to meet you Jo.”

 

“Pleasure is all mine. Castiel, that is a mouth full.” She giggled and waved as some regulars came in. 

 

“Feel free to call me Cas,” She seemed like a nice person so far. 

 

“So what’ll you boys have? Eating in?” 

 

“We’ll have two of the usual and it’s to go.” She nodded and wrote it all down. 

 

“I’ll be back.” She sauntered off to drop off the order then go help some people who walked in.

 

Cas gave Dean a questioning look. 

 

“I have plans.” That’s all the info Dean gave before changing the subject. “We’re going to have to do a food tour now you know that right?” 

 

“We do?” He chuckled and leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms. 

 

“Yeah. You guys need to try all the good and bad this town has to offer. It’s a right of passage. “ 

 

“You inviting my sister and brother too?” That was surprising. 

 

“Hell yeah, I’ll bring sammy along too.” Sounded like a family outing, was it bad that was such a strange thing for his family? 

 

“That sounds perfect. I think anna will love it.” Spending time with Dean seemed to be becoming a favorite activity amongst half the Novak family. 

 

“Hmm maybe I shouldn't tell you guys if it’s a good or bad place until after you try the food.” Dean seemed to have more of a playful side then Cas had originally anticipated. It was rather attractive. Another internal sigh, he was starting to wonder if he would seriously need to look for ways to get over this crush. 

 

“That sounds terrible and a ton of fun. I am on board.” Cas shook his head. Despite the things from today, he had a good feeling about this school year. The idea of having to deal with Michael felt like a rock in his stomach. He didn’t want to think about that right now. Luckily Jo came by with their food and drinks. 

 

“You two stay out of trouble.” She teased.

 

“You’re not my mother.” Dean threw back. Cas tried to pull out his wallet to pay but Dean waved him off. He tried to cut in but the two kept up the banter as Dean paid. 

 

“No but I have her number.” She stuck out her tongue.

 

Dean glared and walked out, he could hear her laughing behind him. Cas gave her a wave and followed Dean out. 

 

“Dean you could have let me pay.” Cas sighed and got back into the car. 

 

“I could have. But I invited you. You can pay me back next time, deal?” 

 

Cas didn’t look fully satisfied with the compromise but nodded. “Fine deal. I get the feeling you’re just as stubborn as I am.”

 

“Probably. Lucky for us you’re more diplomatic. This way one of us will eventually cave or come up with a solution.” 

 

“You aren’t wrong. So Winchester where we headed.” Was this normal friend stuff? Cas didn’t like the lack of friendship experience. 

 

“It’s not far from home.” Dean headed towards their neighborhood. Cas started to recognize the route. It was another park on the outside of their area. They were approaching from a different side then cas was used to, it was a back area of the park. 

 

“I haven’t come this way.” He said as they pulled into a parking spot.

 

“Most people only come through here during the summer. During fall the other side of the park is more popular. “ Dean gestured with his head for Cas to follow him out. Dean moved to sit on the hood of the Impala. Cas was wearing gym shorts so had no qualms sitting on the hood as long as Dean was fine with it. 

 

This was a great spot. A good sized man made pond ahead of them. Lots of trees surrounded the area. The weather was nice and the scenery was great. 

 

“No food on the paint job,” Dean said as he handed over the burger. 

 

“Promise,” He gladly took the food he was starving. 

 

They sat in silence and ate. It was just what Cas needed. Halfway through the burger Cas spoke up. 

 

“Thanks Dean….” He glanced over at him.

 

“For what? The burger?” Dean spoke with a mouthful of food. Cas shook his head and chuckled. He handed Dean a napkin before he spoke again. 

 

“That, and this. For today. Cheering me up, and sticking up for me.”

 

“Cas, dude we’re friends.”

 

“I know...but I never would have expected all this. I normally deal with that kind of stuff on my own.” He tried not to let Gabe get involved if he could avoid it. 

 

“Well get used to it. You’ve got real friends now, not just Gabe. No need to keep it to yourself anymore ‘kay? “ He stared at Cas waiting for a long moment before Cas nodded. Cas hadn’t realized he needed to answer. “Good, and that means if Michael bothers you too. I don’t know what's up with you two and you’re not obligated to answer. But, if you need him to back off….” 

 

Cas gave a chuckle and a soft smile as he stared out at the water. “Thanks Dean. I’ll keep it in mind.” 

 

“I’ll hold you to it,” Dean gave him a small shove, “Now no more chick flick moments, burgers are getting cold. “ 

 

Dean’s words pulled a bigger smile from Cas and he went back to his food. His phone went off as he took a second bite. Oh crap he forgot to message Gabe. He pulled out his phone and groaned at the message.

 

‘Are you with your boyfriend? You can at least tell me if you and Dean are hanging out.’

 

“Is that Gabe? What did he say?” Before Cas could hide it Dean read the message.

 

“Sorry it’s his ongoing joke. I can’t get him to stop. “ Oh god Dean is going to flip. 

 

“Give it here.” He snatched Cas’s phone from his hand. 

 

“Wait, what?” He was frozen in shock as Dean began typing away a message. Dean hit send and handed back his phone. The football player had that playful grin on his face. Cas looked down at the phone.

 

‘We’re busy. I’ll get him home when I get him home. Now stop interrupting.’ Cas groaned out loud.

 

“Dean, he’s never going to let me live his down now.”

 

“True but imagine the look on his face right now.”

 

“You’re terrible you know that.” 

 

“True, but you love it.” 

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Cas shook his head, but was holding back a smile as he bit into his burger. Kinda sounded like flirting didn’t it...but it wasn’t. His phone buzzed. 

 

‘Oooooh sounds a little possessive of you Cassie, maybe he is a good catch ;).” 

 

‘Shut up Gabe.’

 

* * *

  


[Download link for the images above](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/o173emcskuifqll/AABrp-9RtKt2545TpwktCCZWa?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's a day late guy's I got sick with a fever and couldn't get it up in time. But here it is and longer then normal lol. Originally it was planned on being shorter but every time I tried to end it it just didn't feel right. The two Images above are free to download and to be used I just ask that my watermark be left in place. I was trying my hand at 'trapped in the phone' wallpaper and line less drawing lol it was a lot of fun. Hope you guys enjoy. If you guys ever wanna see more of my art you can find me on instagram at Vanguards_Infiniteart


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas spend the day talking cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys finally have a new chapter up for you guys. Hope you guys like it. Thank you for being so patient.
> 
> -Didn't have time to do a thorough edit. Feel free to let me know about any errors-

 

It was saturday after morning practice when Dean offered to go over and fix the light on Gabe car. “We just need to swing by my uncles to pick up the bulb. “

 

“We really appreciate it Dean.” Cas gave him a smile as he grabbed his bag.

 

“I'll also look over his car to check everything while i am at it.” It wouldn't take that much longer plus he could show Cas what to look out for.

 

“You don't have to.”

 

“I know but I want to. Plus i like working on cars.”

 

“Fine….but how about you stay for dinner as a thanks.”

 

“Sounds awesome.” Dean chuckled and led the way to the impala.

 

The boys threw their bags into the trunk before sliding into the car. Dean started baby up and headed into town. He heard Cas sigh and glanced over.

 

“So…..did I win my bet?” He saw Cas go rigid in his seat. “Well?”

 

Cas sighed heavily. “Coach talked to me today.”

 

“And?” Dean was grinning ear to ear.

 

“It's unofficially official. They want me on the team, I still technically need to try out.” He hated losing.

 

“But Coach pulled you aside…”

 

“He didn't give me a spot though, he said he and the captains want me on the team. “

 

“So….did we both win or lose? Calling it a tie?” Dean raised a brow.

 

“.....we should have come up with better rules.”

 

“We'll remember for next time,” Dean chuckled and Cas shook his head. Dean talked about their friendship like it wouldn't end. It was just a fact, one they both seemed to accept. They were friends now and he didn't see that ending ever.

 

“Do we agree that we both won and lost? That means you admit you're smart and I am good at soccer?”

 

It was hard for Cas to praise himself, but a bet was a bet. Dean knew Cas would get used to it. He'd have to try and force himself not to down his school smarts. God that was going to be hard as hell. Especially since he still didn't believe it. He had to admit though, having Cas believe in him helped a little.

 

“Yup. We're both smart and talented. A great duo.” Dean teased and he saw Cas get embarrassed by the praise.

 

“So you're uncle owns a car shop.”

 

“Nice detour Cas,” Dean let the subject change...for now. “Yeah, He and My dad own it. Best auto repair shop around. Uncle Bobby isn't blood related, but family don't end in blood.”

 

Cas smiled, “That sounds like a great motto. It's amazing that you guys are close like that.”

 

Dean wondered about Castiel's family dynamic. He seemed close with his siblings, distant with his father, and his relationship with his cousins seemed odd. Not distant but not close either.

 

“It's one of the family motto’s,” Dean turned down a less busy street.

 

“You have multiple?”

 

“Oh yeah. Plus Winchester rules. “

 

“I need to hear those rules one day.”

 

“I'll give you the book,” Dean said jokingly which pulled a laugh from Cas.

 

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of Singer and Winchester Auto Body. Dean got out first and Cas followed after.

  


Dean was the first one to hop out followed by Cas. Dean led the way into the front office and was greeted by the Garth. “I'll call your uncle.” He made a quick call before hanging up. “He'll be out soon. New friend?” Dean didn't normally bring friends over so he wasn't surprised Garth looked curious.

 

“Yeah, this is Cas. He moved into town before school started. Cas this is Garth. He works for my uncle. Why are you working the front desk by the way?” Garth was usually in the shop.

 

Garth chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Kinda knocked a whole bunch of stuff. You know Bobby.”   


Oh yeah he knew uncle Bobby, probably called him a damn idjit and a million other things under the sun He had gotten off easy with reception work. “Well you got lucky Garth,” Dean said as he leaned against the counter.

 

“Yeah I did. So, Cas was it. You on the football team?”

 

“No, I am going for the soccer team. We have practice at the same time.”

 

“Oh cool. Not too often we get to see Dean’s friends so it’s nice to meet you.” Garth was a nice guy, odd, annoying at times but a nice guy.

 

Cas nudged him, “Aww is it because I am your favorite?” Cas was teasing him. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Sure let’s go with that.” He shook his head but chuckled. It was kind of cool how easily they’d fallen into their friendship. He looked up as the shop door opened. In walked his uncle bobby.

 

Bobby took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair before putting it back on. “Well there you are. Coach keep you longer?”

 

“That was my fault, sir. My coach made us run some extra drills.” Cas pipped in.

 

“Sir? This one’s got manners, I like him.” Bobby smirked and offered Cas a hand to shake which Cas took happily.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Singer, Dean speaks highly of you so it’s nice to finally put a face to the name. “ Bobby gave Dean a look which made the boy roll his eyes. Way to put him on the spot Cas, not that his friend did it to tease or be mean. “I am Castiel Novak, but everyone calls me Cas.”

 

“Castiel? Angel name, don’t hear that one much. Well if I am callin’ you Cas you best call me Bobby. None of that mr. singer crap. Though I don’t mind the sir.”

 

Cas chuckled, “I’ll keep that in mind.” Bobby was rough around the edges but a great person.  Dean really looked up to him and it seemed like Cas liked him.

 

“Just dropping in for the bulb?” Bobby asked as he ducked behind the counter pulling something out of a drawer.

 

“Yup, gonna fix it right now.” Dean took the offered bulb.

 

\------

 

Cas really appreciated that Bobby and Dean were helping him and his brother out like this. He had more confidence that Dean might help him with his small car project idea. Maybe he’d talk to him about it today. Even if he didn’t help him maybe he could get some advice.

 

“How much is it?”Cas asked as he reached for his wallet. Dean and Bobby gave each other a lot before Dean cut in.

 

“Cas don't worry about it.”

 

“But….”

 

“You heard the boy. Don't worry about it. It ain't expensive, plus you seem like a decent kid not like some of the other knuckleheads Dean hangs out with.”

 

Cas didn't know what to say. He was stunned really. He had just met Bobby and he was being so nice him. He'd have to thank him somehow.

 

“Thank you sir. “ Cas smiled and Bobby gave a grunt of approval. Dean seemed satisfied by the exchange.

 

“No need for thanks. Now you two head on out I got to get back to work.” Bobby shooed them out. Dean laughed and waved before leaving.

 

“Thank you Bobby I owe you one.” Cas called out as they left.

 

They didn’t talk until they were back in the impala headed to Cas’s house. Dean glanced over, “It was cool seeing bobby taking a liking to you. Usually takes time for him to warm up to people.”

 

“He’s a nice guy. It’s no wonder you look up to him.” Cas smiled knowingly. Dean never said it but Cas could tell.

 

Dean shifted in his seat and made a bit of a scoff grunting sound which only made Cas laugh.

 

“It’s okay to look up to people Dean.” He didn’t push it more. He hadn’t known him that long but he knew when Dean was ready he’d speak.

 

“You’re family home?” Dean asked as he made his way into the residential area.

 

“Anna is with a friend. Gabe should be home unless he went with a friend somewhere.” Seemed like Gabe was making some really good friends in his theater club. A lot more than he’d had before. Cas was really happy for him. It was good seeing his family doing well.

 

“Wait did Gabe take his car?” They’d have to wait for Gabe then.

 

“No, he left his car. A friend probably picked him up.” Or he walked. It wouldn’t be hard to get around that way out here.

 

It wasn’t long before they were pulled up to Castiel’s house. He got out and had Dean follow him in. “We can leave our bags here,” Cas put his bag down near the door. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed them both water.

 

“Thanks man,” Dean said taking the water from Cas. “lead me to the car,” He said in a mock announcer voice.

 

Cas made a show of leading the way, he swept his arm towards the direction of the garage. “This way.” Cas led them into the garage. It was big enough for Gabe’s car and some storage. Cas opened the garage door up to the driveway, natural light was best.

 

“Mind if we move it more into the driveway?” Dean asked looking over the car.

 

“I’ll grab the keys.” Cas popped into the kitchen to grab the keys. He was quickly into the car and backing it up out of the garage and into the driveway. He looked at Dean through the windshield to see the other guy with a small smile.

 

Calm down Cas, you’ve been good. You’re just friends. He really had been good, getting lost in school and being friends. But, there were times when Dean would smile at him, say something, or brush past him and Cas felt that dangerous flutter.   
  
He hopped out and shoved it all down again. Lock it away forever. “Anything I can help with?”

 

“Nah I got it. I can show you after how to give the car a routine look over.” Dean said shaking his head and opening the trunk.

 

“That’d be awesome.” Cas was practically beaming. He really wanted to learn more about cars. His family wasn’t exactly vehicularly adept.

 

Dean just gave a smile and got to work. Cas leaned against the car and watched. Cas found it really interesting watching Dean work so easily with the car. He knew what he was doing wasn’t a difficult task but it was interesting nonetheless.

 

“So Dean…” He wasn’t used to asking people for help. Come on Cas you can do it.

 

“Yes Cas?” Dean gave him an amused look as he waited for the blued eyed boy to speak up.

 

“I’ve finally decided on a car. However it needs some work. Nothing major but….I was wondering…” You’re almost there Cas, you can do it.

 

Dean obviously knew what Cas was asking but he was giving Cas time to ask it himself. He didn’t give him a teasing look or an impatient one. He was calm and continued working.

 

“I was wondering if you could help me. Even if it’s just some guidance on where to go and what to get.”

 

Dean stood up straight and stared at Cas for a moment. Cas couldn’t quite read the expression he saw on his friends face.“You don’t need to sound so nervous. I’d love to help.” Cas let out a breath at Dean’s response.

 

“Really?”  


“Yeah, so what kind of car is it.” Dean was putting everything back. The bulb was replaced and Gabe shouldn’t have any issues.

 

“Part of me wants to surprise you.” Cas wasn’t lying but part of him was dying to tell Dean.

 

“Cas….this is important information. Plus I can tell you’re dying to tell me.” Dean leaned in closer.

 

Cas only held out a few moments longer before he blurted it out. “69’ Chevy Chevelle Super sport. “ He was smiling brightly as he spoke. Seeing the impressed look on Dean’s face was something to remember.

 

“Woah, that’s a great car. What condition is it in?” Dean was wondering if Cas knew how much he was going to have to invest. It could get expensive and quick. Plus where did he find one at. Was his dad willing to lay down that kind of money? Cas seemed pretty busy with school and sports it was hard to imagine him working.

 

“It’s in good condition. Paint job for sure. It turns on but I know it needs work. I just don’t know what exactly. Maybe we could take a look at it when we have time?”

 

“Yeah, I’d be up for that. Where is it?” Was it in town? How had he not seen it?

 

“My uncles. The car is actually his but he never uses it. It’s been in his garage. Honestly I was surprised Michael and his brothers didn’t want it. My uncle chuck said they wanted newer cars. So he gave me a great deal on it. “ Cas had actually worked helping his uncle edit his books. He’d gotten paid and got the car at a great price. He still needed to talk to his dad about helping with paint and repair expenses. Cas could contribute but not all of it.

 

“That’s awesome. I can’t believe Michael passed on it. But it worked out for you.” He closed the trunk and stood next to Cas. “So when would your uncle be okay with us dropping by?”

 

“Whenever you’re free.”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Umm yeah I can let him know.” Wow, he wasn’t expecting to go so soon. “Thank you Dean I really owe you one.”

 

“I am stacking up on these I owe you’s.” He was only teasing. “Hmmm you’re going to my first game right?”

 

“....Yes.” Where was he going with this?

 

“Originally I was going to use my bet win on this but I am going to use the IOU. You’re going the the party afterwards with me.” Dean had a wicked smile on him.

 

“Dean,” Cas was practically whining. People, ugh why? Why him?

 

“Cas, come on.”

 

“Ugh, you’re lucky I am an honorable man.” Cas shook his head, “I am going to make sure I use my bet win on something really good.” He was going to have to interact with people. He refused to dance though.

 

Dean laughed, “You’ll have fun. Promise. “

 

Cas did not look convinced. “I swear if you ditch me and leave me in that place all alone for a nice pair of boobs I am going to be so pissed.”

 

“You better not ditch me for some dude with broad shoulder and nice hair.” That made Cas laugh harder then he thought he would.

 

“What makes you think that’s my type?” It totally was.

 

Dean shrugged, “I took a guess. I have no idea what your type could be.” Dean couldn’t help but be pulled into the happy mood.

 

“Guess you’ll just have to keep your eyes peeled. It’s easy to guess your type.” If Dean ever guessed his type Cas got a feeling his friend wouldn’t realize he hit every item on the list.

 

“Now I am curious.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Kinda.” Cas it’s totally normal to want to know what kind of person your friend into. Don’t read too much into it. “Come on Cas let's take a look under the hood then we can get to the food.”

 

Cas wondered if food was Dean’s true love. The thought made a mini smile pull at his lips. They went over checking oil, water, and other things under the hood. Dean gave him pointers if the battery needed a change or other parts. He even mentioned teaching Cas how to change his oil when they got the chance.

 

They must have been talking for an hour or more when a voice called out to them.

 

“Ooooh Cassie and Dean hard at work.” Gabe came into view.

 

“Hey Gabe. We finished up with the light.” Cas was worried Gabe would say something embarrassing but so far he was good.  

 

“Thanks. I appreciate it. “

 

“It’s no problem.” Dean closed the hood of the car.

 

“So Cas, your boyfriend staying for dinner?” Gabe gave a wide innocent grin.

 

“Gabe,” Cas facepalmed, why was he like this?

 

\------

 

Dean wondered about these jokes. He wasn’t weirded out by them. He just wondered if Gabe made them because he saw something or because he wanted to tease his brother. Gabe knew about cas right?

 

“Come on Gabe we all know Cas is way too good for me.” Dean just rolled with it. No harm right? At school though it might be a bit precarious to make these kinds of jokes. Here, however it should be okay as long as Cas didn’t mind.

 

“You have a point Dean. I mean look at him. He’s a twelve, you gotta step up your game if you want him.” Gabe seemed to enjoy having someone to tease Cas with.

 

“Nope...nope I am done. I am going in to go get food ready.” Cas threw up his hands and turned.

 

“Awww Cas, we were only playing.” He knew Cas wasn’t actually mad. Embarrassed probably more than anything.  

 

“I was hoping you’d call him babe or something to tie it all together.”Gabe watched his brother stalk into the house.

 

“And have him give me the smiting look, I think not.” Dean headed after Cas.

 

“You learn quick, that’s good. You’ll need that skill.” Gabe let Dean into the house and directed him to the downstairs bathroom to wash up.

 

Dean turned on the warm water and washed his hands. He splashed some water onto his face and looked into the mirror. He took a long breath. He didn’t think Cas had notice but there had been some moments when he’d had to urge to reach out to him but he’d back with everything he’d had. At one point their hands brushed and Dean had the painful urge to just grab his hand. He ran his hands through his hair. He had absolutely no explanation for it. Just before Gabe appeared it happened and Dean was about to take Cas’s hand in his own when the older brother cut in. He’d been both relieved and disappointed. To be completely honest though, Dean didn’t think he’d ever be ready to evaluate why he’d felt like that. So he did what winchesters did best. He shoved it down far away never to be talked or thought about again.

 

Dean straightened his shirt down before heading back out. As he stepped into the hall he could hear people talking. He assumed it was Cas and Gabe. He followed the sounds and sure enough he found both of them in the kitchen.

  
“It smells great in here.” He leaned against the doorway. Seemed like Cas was doing the bulk of the cooking and Gabe was prepping stuff.

 

“You should have been here the last time Cas cooked…” Gabe gave an almost evil chuckle.

 

“Gabe...seriously...It wasn’t that bad.” Cas shook his head. He was working on the sauce for lasagna.

 

“It was pretty bad Cas. If you’re lucky Dean will be the one who has the cooking talent.”

 

“Actually I am pretty good in the kitchen.”

 

“Really? Maybe this twelve isn’t too out of your reach Winchester.” Gabe gave them a look as he grated cheese.

 

“Are you still going on about that?”

 

“I can’t help it.”

 

Dean walked over and sat down to help. “He’s just having fun Cas. Plus I don’t mind.”

 

“You don’t?” Gabe was actually shocked, Dean couldn’t see but Cas was too.

 

“You’re only teasing. I’d just be careful at school, others aren’t as understanding as me. I don’t want them to give Cas trouble.”

 

Dean paused as he noticed the serious look Gabe was giving him. Gabe was analyzing him, he could feel it. He shifted in his seat under the scrutiny. Gabe looked to Cas then back to Dean, cas seemed to have gotten preoccupied with the sauce situation. It didn’t seem like he heard that last part. Gabe leaned in and spoke quietly.

 

“You better not be messing with him Dean or you will regret it until the day you die. I’ll personally make sure of it. “

 

Dean knew that wasn’t a joke, he knew it from a best friend and older brother perspective. “Gabe I promise, I see Cas as a really close friend. I’ll do what I can to keep him safe.” Gabe only seemed somewhat satisfied with the answer.

 

“Good...just...be good to him in whatever relationship you find yourself in.” Dean wasn’t too sure what Gabe meant by that last part. DId he mean even if Dean found a girlfriend or did he mean to be good to him if his and Cas’s friendship changed.

 

The rest of dinner prep took a lighter tone. Gabe seemed to have quite a talent at changing the mood around. Eventually Anna came bounding in and seemed offended no one told her the had a ‘guest'. They all knew she wouldn't have been this upset if it had been anyone other than Dean. She smiled and took a seat right next to him.

 

They sat around talking as they dug into the lasagna. Dean laughed as Cas's siblings teased him about finally being able to make something edible. Apparently Cas's kitchen talent came in the form of sweets.

 

“....wait does this mean you can bake pie?” Dean was now leaning forward in his seat. This was a very important question.

 

“Oh yeah. Cas makes great lie. One time he made this awesome blueberry crumble…” Gabe began to reminisce about the delicious pastry.

 

“Stop before I end up proposing.” Dean said covering his face and holding out a hand to stop Gabe. Dean couldn't see it but Cas was bright red, Gabe noticed though.

 

“Cas is really good at baking, he teaches me how to bake stuff too.” Anna piped in.

 

“Hey Dean, when's your birthday? Maybe Cassie could bake you one as a present. “ Gabe wiggled his eyebrows at Cas. If looks could kill Gabe would have died right there. Cas was giving him a death glare like no other.

 

Dean looked up, “really?” Cas shifted in his seat,

 

“uhh yeah I don't mind.” Dean perked up at Cas's answer.

 

“Awesome. I am going to look forward to it. My birthday is January 24th.” Dean was now in the mood for pie, actually he was always in the mood for pie. It was his favorite thing in the world to eat.

 

They started cleaning up when suddenly Cas's phone rang. Cas frowned and looked at the screen.

 

“Dad?” Gabe asked sounding almost annoyed. Dean wasn't sure though.

 

“Yeah. I asked him something today but thought he'd get back to me in a day or two. I need to take this.” He answered and went into the hallway.

 

Dean watched him go, he couldn't help but feel like no one should have that expression on their face when talking about their parent. He knew it was their father's fault.

 

“Don't worry Dean-o Cassie can handle himself with pops. “ Dean took the plates off the table.

 

“Sounded more like a business meeting that a call with a parent…..Dean-o?” He shook his head with a small smile at the nickname.

 

“Phone call with our father are business calls. “  Gabe watched as Anna put things away in the fridge.

 

“Do you think he'll let Cas get the car he wants?” She looked a little worried. Dean could see she cared about her brothers and wanted them to be happy.

 

“We'll have to wait and see.”

 

“Maybe I can talk to him,” she looked up at her brother with hopeful eyes.

 

“If anyone can convince him it's you.”

 

Cas then walked back in not looking as upset as they'd been expecting.

 

“Well?” Anna was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation.

 

“He said he'd agree but it needs to be inspected by a certified mechanic.” Cas looked to Dean. The green eyed boy was already pulling out his phone.

 

“Already on it. I am sure uncle Bobby won't mind. “ Especially when it meant he got to work on a classic.

 

“Thanks Dean.”

 

“Awwww my otp ship is sailing.” Gabe teased.

 

“Oh my….really Gabe?” Cas looked embarrassed beyond words.

 

“We're your pairing? Really?” Dean asked pointing at him and Cas.

 

“You know what that means?” Both brothers asked looking stunned.

 

“Don't give me those looks. I am on the internet, plus i am friends with Charlie. “ that last part had them nodding in understanding.

 

“And to answer your question if this were a show all the fangirls would be shipping you two. Just saying. “ Gabe was grinning ear to ear as Cas's blush got reder and reder. “Hmm what would your ship name be? Das, Cean….”

 

“Deantiel.” Anna chimed in.

 

“Destiel.” Dean added in.

 

“You three are terrible.” Cas was now hiding behind his hands. Anna giggled at his reaction, Gabe was laughing and Dean looked amused.

 

“Aww come on Cad we're just messing.” He gave his friend a nudge.

 

“I like Destiel. I am keeping that one.” Gabe announced.

 

“Me too,” anna called out. Though they were pretty sure she didn't know what she was agreeing to for the post part.

 

“Man this has been great. Sadly I've gotta go home now.” Dean stretched as he spoke. He was getting tired. It had been a good long day.

 

He said his goodbyes and walked outside with Cas.

 

“I am sorry if Gabe is too much. Let me know if he makes you uncomfortable. “

 

“I don't mind his teasing. Are you okay with it?”

 

Cas shrugged, “as long as he doesn't do it at school.” Dean knew cas was worried about it causing him problems. He knew Cas was more worried about Dean, which bubbled up an unfamiliar feeling inside of him.

 

“He'll be good. “ Gabe cared too much about his little brother to let anything cause him problems.

 

Cas nodded, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow Cas. I'll let you know what uncle Bobby says.” He patted Cas's arm. Maybe the touch lingered just a second longer than normal. And maybe Dean let his fingers gently drag across Cas's arm as he walked away. Dean couldn't help his impulsiveness sometimes.

 

Dean got into the impala and he could swear he could still feel the sensation of Cas's skin on his fingertips. He didn't hate it honestly, he'd been warm and surprisingly soft to the touch. Dean gripped the steering wheel and headed home.

 

\------

 

Cas may not have noticed when Alfie had done something similar earlier that week but he definitely noticed when Dean did it. He tried really hard not to read too much into it. Could be an accident, could be Dean messing with him. _Could have been intentional?_ No he couldn't afford to let himself think like that.

 

Cas touched his arm, the touch had been softer than he would have thought, even with Dean's calloused hands. His skin had been warm too, almost scorching. Cas groaned and ruffled his hair with both hands. Shower time, nice cold shower. He turned and headed back into the house only to be assaulted with teasing and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth waiting for ^-^  
> Iceman12 I hope you like the car I chose  
> How are you guys liking the pacing so far? part of me is worried its too slow, but I am worried about rushing it. I'd love to get your opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday quality time for Dean and Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Saturday might become upload day because of my new work schedule and promotion. Hope you guys like the chapter. I feel like a lot happened and yet so little happened at the same time.

Cas was still half asleep eating breakfast the next morning when Dean shot him a text.

 

‘Hey what time did you want to go over to your uncle's?’ 

 

Cas yawned and checked his phone to see what time his uncle had said would be okay. He was way too sleepy to be happy that Dean texted him. 

 

‘He said whenever we’d like just to text him before hand. What time works for you?’

 

He only got one spoon full of cereal into his mouth before receiving a response. 

 

‘I’ve got nothing to do today. Whenever is fine.’

 

Cas stared at his  phone, this would be a perfect opportunity to ask if Dean wanted to hang out. As he stared at the screen he saw that Dean started typing again. Maybe he was changing his mind. 

 

‘We could hang out before hand or after if you’re free too.’

 

Cas held back a very unbecoming sound as he read the text. Why? It’s like Dean could read his mind. He dropped his head to the table as he thought of how to respond. 

 

‘Yeah, I am free too.’

 

‘Awesome, I’ll head over soon.’ 

 

All cas could muster was a smile and thumbs up emoji. He couldn’t handle this. He let his head drop to the table again. He didn’t hear Gabe walked in. Before he knew it his phone was snatched away from him. 

 

“Gabe…” He whined a little. 

 

“Ooooh date with your boy.” Gabe teased and handed it back. 

 

“Not a date,” He grumbled and sat up to eat his food. 

 

“Cas….I know I tease a lot but I mean if you actually…” 

 

“Gabe...no.” They stared at each other for a moment. An unspoken conversation going on. They didn't speak for a bit. Gabe took some time to make coffee and toast. He would glance at Cas occasionally then finally he spoke up. 

 

“Why not?” Gabe turned and went to pour himself a bowl of cereal. 

 

“Why not what?”

 

“Why won’t you let yourself like him?” He poured milk into his bowl. Cas clenched his teeth. Gabe knew him well and Cas sometimes hated that. Especially in moments when he just wanted to ignore things. 

 

“You don't let yourself like someone Gabe. Anyways Dean is my friend, just my friend. Even if on the off chance I did have a thing for him he's straight as an arrow. Plus, dating another guy isn't easy he doesn't need that. He already has to deal with crap just being my friend.” He poked at his cereal. 

 

He knew Gabe could read what was really going on here and he was glad he didn't call him out on it. 

 

“That first statement is bs and you know it. You haven't known Dean that long to know for sure that he won't make an exception. He doesn't seem like the kinda guy who would complain if he had to deal with ignorant people.” Gabe leaned forward, “by the way what did you mean when you said he already has to put up with crap.” 

 

Cas's eyes widened, last thing he needed was an overprotective Gabe. 

 

“It's nothing,” He shoveled the last of his cereal into his mouth. 

 

“Casss,” he gave him that ‘mom' tone. 

 

Saved by the bell, literally. Before Gabe could dig in deeper the doorbell rang. Cas dumped his bowl and spoon into the sink and darted for the door. 

 

He opened the door to find and yawning Dean. 

 

“You could have slept in longer you know.” Cas chuckled and shook his head. 

 

“Ma woke me up for breakfast, I couldn't ignore the call of bacon.” Cas nodded in agreement, he completely understood. Suddenly Dean was smiling. “Nice pajamas.” 

 

Cas looked down, he was wearing his favorite pajama pants and only those. They were black with a grey honeycomb pattern. Randomly placed black and yellow bees decorated the fabric. Why hadn't he put on a shirt?

 

“Shut up, I like bees.” 

 

“I am not judging,” Dean held up his hands in defense, he was still smiling. 

 

“Let me grab a shirt really quick.” 

 

He turned to head up the stairs about halfway up he heard someone following him. He turned and saw Dean right behind him. 

 

“I didn't get a tour last time.” 

 

Cas stared for a moment before heading to his room. This was normal friend stuff, he was pretty sure. 

 

\------

 

Dean wasn't too sure what possessed him to follow Cas up the stairs but here he was following him into his room. Cas walked in and went straight for his dresser and pulled on a black t-shirt.

 

Dean looked around Cas's room. He was curious to see what it was like and how different their rooms would be. Cas had bookshelves filled with books of all kinds. Novels, comics, books on religion and languages, books in different languages. Cas's desk was mess but Dean got the feeling it wasn't always like that. He had posters on his wall, bands which Dean approved of and some he'd never heard of. He was surprised to see statues and figures on the shelves. He liked the Darth Vader right in front of Cas's space section. As he scanned more he saw the trophies and medals. Soccer, swim, track, baseball and other awards. He walked up to a soccer plaque. He frowned as he looked at it. 

 

_ Castiel Novak Varsity Soccer Captain _

 

“You weren't joking about the captain thing.” He looked over his shoulder to Cas who at some point had changed into jeans when Dean wasn't looking. He opened his mouth but didn't ask the question that was eating at him. 

 

“It was for the best that I changed school. They gave me that at the end of soccer season, I was picked to be captain for the next season. a lot happened between getting picked and the end of my junior year. They have a great captain now so It's fine.” Dean watched him rub the back of his neck and then his side. The gesture hadn't escaped Dean. He noticed when the subject of Cas's old school popped up he'd instinctually grab his side. Dean couldn't help but think something very bad happened last year and Cas had been hurt, physically. It pissed him off to think someone had hurt his friend so badly the pain lingered until now, even if it was just as a memory. 

 

“Sucks you couldn't be captain. They're really missing out. But we've got you know so it's a win for our school.” He saw that smile tug at Cas's lips before he turned away. Good, it didn't do any good for his friend to brood. He glanced over at Cas's dresser and saw a line up of medication bottles most of which looked mostly full and unused. He must have been caught staring since Cas's spoke up again. 

 

“Cleaning out stuff I don't need.” He picked up a bottle and turned it over in his hand. He knew what Dean wanted to ask before he could. “They're depression and anxiety meds.” 

 

“That many?” There were quite a few bottles, more than Dean would think one would need.

 

Cas's gave a soft chuckle, “i don't take all of them. I had to try a lot before I found one that worked for me. Every person is different and it takes time before some people find the right combination that works for them. For me it was half of this one when I start to feel….different, regular therapy visits, and exercise. “ he looked to Dean, his expression was so calm he knew Dean wouldn't judge him. Dean didn't, he was surprised at how much his new friend trusted him. 

 

“I didn't realize how much went into it. People make it seem like it's meds and therapy and that's it.” 

 

“For some it is. Some people can push through with support and positive thinking, and some need more help than that. At the end of the day though we're all trying to find out way out of that dark forest in our minds and hearts.” He put the bottle down. “Didn't mean to get so serious.” 

 

“No, it's fine I get what you mean. “ he really did. Everyone had a darkness they fought and no one could know what struggles each person deals with on the inside. He had his own and while it might seem like his own were less or more than others it didn't make them any less important. “If you ever need to talk Cas you know I am here.” 

 

“I know Dean and the same goes for you. Can't save the world on your own.”

 

“I mean I could but where is the fun in that?” 

 

There was a knock on Cas's door which was half open. 

 

“You two decent I am coming in.” Gabe called out.

 

“Wait Gabe I need to put my pants back on.” Dean said as he plopped onto Cas's desk chair. 

 

“I can't believe you two,” Cas sighed. They were a troublesome duo. 

 

Gabe walked in and looked around. “I don't know if I am glad or disappointed you actually have pants on.” 

 

“I thought you shipped me and Cas?” Dean leaned back in the chair. 

 

“Doesn't mean I don't like looking.” Gabe said matter of factly. Dean looked both surprised and amused. Cas looked horrified. 

 

“Gabe!” How did he even begin to apologize? 

 

“Don't worry Cas I am not gonna steal him away.” 

 

“As if you could,” Dean scoffed. 

 

They were at it again. Cas threw up his hands, “i am out. “ Gabe and Dean laughed and followed after Cas. 

 

“Aww don't be mad Cas.” Dean called out after him. 

 

“Maybe if you call him Babe or honey he'll stop being mad.” Gabe was grinning ear to ear. 

 

“Do not call me Babe,” Cas half growled over his shoulder. 

 

“So honey is okay?” Dean smirked, they'd now reached the base of the stairs. 

 

Cas huffed, “you two are impossible.” He stalked off to the kitchen. 

 

“That wasn't a no.” Gabe looked to Dean. 

 

“Very true. Probably cuz he loves bees.” Dean smiled and went into the kitchen to find Cas's making a cup of coffee. Anna was there too mixing a bowl of ingredients. 

 

“Morning Anna,” Dean said as he walked up to Cas. Mr. Blue eyes glared at him but handed him an empty mug. 

 

“You two teasing Cas again?” She asked wiping her face and smearing soft pink flower across her face. 

 

“Yes,” Cas said as he walked over and cleaned her face. Dean began making his own cup of coffee.

 

“No,” Dean and Gabe spoke in unison. 

 

“You two were totally teasing him.” She giggled as Dean winked at her. 

 

“Whatcha making kiddo?” Dean asked as he sat at the table. 

 

“Making strawberry cupcakes. I am gonna make some for us, uncle Chuck's house and for your family.” She smiled at Dean. “I saw a really good video on youtube and wanted to try it out.” 

 

“Wow that's really sweet of you.” She was a great kid. 

 

“You and Uncle Chuck are helping Cas with his car It's kind of a thank you.” Dean glanced at Cas and saw the boys expression soften. Kind of reminded him of a really proud dad, then again Cas and Gabe seemed to have done All the raising with anna, so it probably wasn't too far off the mark. 

 

They hung out with Anna and Gabe in the kitchen for a bit then went to the living room. They decided to wait for anna to finish up her cupcakes so they could take them for her. They ended up playing video games which Dean quickly revealed he didn't have much skill in. Cas said he wasn't much better but dean felt like compared to him Cas looked MLG pro. 

 

Cas placed the controller down, “man It's so nice to win sometimes. Gabe is too good sometimes It's no fun. I am pretty sure charlie does tournaments so I am normally last.” He chuckled. 

 

“She does, said something about ranked matches. “ he shrugged, “She kicks my ass all the time. I like single player games. If I get my ass kicked no one knows but me.”

 

“Exactly. Plus they usually have the best stories.”

 

“Nerd,” Dean stretched,this was fun. 

 

“Says the guy who just gave me a college worthy lecture on the Zelda timeline.”

 

“Hey, that's important stuff. Plus having Charlie and Sam to fact check me makes me a pretty reliable source on this subject. “

 

Anna called out to them, “she summons.” Cas took a mock ominous tone. They got up and went to the kitchen where she had a cupcake container with half a dozen pink and white cupcakes decorated with strawberry looking chocolates. 

 

“Wow these look great Anna. You thinking of being a baker?” Dean wanted to steal one. As if reading his mind Cas handed him one off a different tray. 

 

“Nope, I want to keep it a hobby.”  She dug into a cupcake herself. 

 

“It's a great hobby to have.” 

 

“I'll have yours ready when you come back.” she was beaming at the praise. She could hear her brothers happily eating their cupcakes. 

 

Wasn't long until Dean and Cas were in the Car headed for his uncle's house. 

 

Dean pulled and realized he'd never actually been to Michael's house in all the years he'd known him. 

 

“It's just Michael and his Dad now right?” Their mom left after Michael was born. 

 

“Yeah, Lucifer sort of left on his own and Balthazar moved out for college. Now he works in a big city.” There was a shift in tone as Cas spoke about Balthazar, Dean was guessing that was Cas's favorite cousin of the three. He'd heard rumors of Lucifer, real problem child of the family. 

 

They got out of the Car and headed up to the house. 

 

\------

 

Cas had to admit he was pretty nervous walking up to Michael's house after what happened at school. He was pretty sure Michael wouldn't say anything, at least not in front of Dean. 

 

Cas rang the doorbell and waited. Soon he heard footsteps and the door opened. 

 

“Wondering when you two would show up. Dad’s in his office.” Michael said gesturing for them to come in. 

 

“Anna made these for you guys.” Cas handed his cousin the container. Michael stared at the appreciatively. When he looked at Cas he didn't look angry this time but he didn't look happy either. lf anything he looked at him in an almost disinterested way but Cas knew he analyzing him.

 

“Thank her for us, you guys can head on in I'll put these in the kitchen.” He left them at the entrance. 

 

“He still upset?” Dean asked looking to Cas. He nodded in response. 

 

“Yeah,” he wasn't surprised though. Michael was great at holding onto something like that. He gestured to Dean to follow him deeper in to the house. He knocked on a thick wood door. Someone spoke up from the other side and Cas opened the door. 

 

“Castiel, it's good to see you. You guys haven't come by to visit since you moved. “ Chuck had a bit of a beard, he obviously hadn't shaved in a while. Cas was surprised to see him actually dressed and not in pajamas. He must have actually gotten some sleep last night. His hair was naturally unruly, Cas figured it was a family thing. 

 

“Sorry school got busy with practice and everything. “ Chuck never got up from his desk, he even continued typing as they spoke. The man was dedicated to his writing. 

 

“You made the team?”

 

“No we're doing preseason practice. Tryouts are later.”

 

“He's pretty much guaranteed a spot though. He impressed them all. “ Dean cut in. Chuck looked at him as if just noticing he was there.

 

“Sorry uncle I haven't introduced you, this is Dean Winchester. “ 

 

“Winchester? Oh Football captain. You're Michael's friend. “

 

“Yes sir. It's good to see you again. It's been a long time.” years actually. He knew Chuck went to Michael's important games but never spoke to the man occasionally he'd catch a glimpse. Sadly that seemed like more than Cas and his brother got. 

 

“Yes it has. My how time flies, here you boys are all seniors. “ He smiled and took off his glasses. He finally stopped typing and got up from his desk. “I talk to your father Castiel. Don’t worry if he gave you any difficulties the car is pretty much yours. I’d much rather see it in your hands then in my garage. It’ll just go to waste there.” He pulled out the keys from a drawn and tossed them to Cas. 

 

“Thanks Uncle,” Cas smiled at the keys. 

 

“It means you don’t need to pay me Cas it’s yours.” Chuck watched and waited for Cas’s reaction. Cas paused and looked up at chuck, he was joking right? He looked at Dean who looked both surprised and happy as hell for him. He looked back at his uncle, he didn’t know what to say. “Think of it as an early graduation gift. Now the hard part is getting Gabe and Michael something they’ll love just as much.” 

 

“Thank you Uncle Chuck, really this means a lot.” Cas was practically speechless, he didn’t go in for a hug, their family didn’t really hug. He knew his uncle understood though.  

 

“Now go off you two and go take a look the garage should be unlocked. “ He shooed them off and sat back down. 

 

As they headed out to the detached garage in the backyard Dean spoke up. “Pretty nice graduation gift Cas.’

 

“I know write? I think the next couple book editing jobs I do for my uncle will be on the house as a thank you.”

 

“You edit for him?” Dean looked astonished, he knew Michaels dad was a famous writer. Heck he owned his more popular series. 

 

“Yup, he pays me. I do the preliminary edits and read overs before he hands them off to the publishers. It’s fun, I get paid, and I get first read of the books.” He chuckled opening up the back door. 

 

“Wait….Has he finished book 14 yet?” Dean asked looking at Cas seriously. 

 

“My lips are sealed Winchester.” Cas made the zipped lips motion. 

 

“Cas, I need to know what happens to Jensen. Misha and Jared need to save his dumbass. I am really hoping for a little more focus on Misha this time around. I think his character needs more of a spotlight. “ Cas has never heard Dean speak so passionately before, okay except for that one time Cas asked him why he loved pie so much. 

 

“I didn’t know you were such a fan.” He opened the garage side door. He flicked on the lights and pushed the button for the main large door to roll up. 

 

“Oh yeah. I love the series. I think I’d make a pretty spot on Jensen for halloween.” Dean was giving that cocky smile. 

 

“Well you’ve got those disney princess green eyes so you’re part way there. Not to mention that cocky stubborn attitude.” Cas smirked and unlocked the car. 

 

“I think I’m adorable.” 

 

“Uhuh of course you do.” Dean was quoting the book and he called Cas a nerd. 

 

“You think so too, don’t deny it.”

 

“Whatever you say Captain.” He popped the hood. “We going to check this car out or you going to talk about your looks?”

 

“Why not both?” Dean looked extremely proud of himself as he got Cas to roll his eyes. 

 

Dean got to inspecting the car. It needed some parts replaced. Some interior fixes and a new paint job. Dean gave Cas a rough idea of what he’d be looking at. Cas had honestly been expecting a larger number. They turned it on and Dean tested it out. Cas leaned against the doorway as Dean shut it off. 

 

“I think it’d make it to uncle bobby’s just fine. But, i’d rather not risk it. We should have it picked up and taken over. He can get a print out report for your dad or email it to him.” Dean was sitting in the driver’s seat with his arms resting on his knees. 

 

“That would be perfect. “ Cas couldn’t believe how lucky he was right now. Even if the expenses went up a bit it was within his range with the addition of his fathers help. 

 

“I’ll ask him when a good day is.” Dean smiled up at him. Cas couldn’t ignore that flutter in his chest, that tightening in his stomach, and that weak feeling in his arms and legs. God that smile was hard to ignore. They were staring again, it was that longer then was socially normal staring that they both seemed to do. It was extremely hard to write that off when absolutely no one else he knew did that outside of a book, tv show or movie. 

 

“Cas,” A voice called out to him. It sounded harsh and sharp. Cas looked up to see a not too happy Michael. “Can I speak with you?” Cas clenched his jaw. This would not be good. 

 

“Sure,” He looked to Dean, “I’ll be right back.” He gave him the best smile he could muster and followed Michael through the back door of that house that lead into the kitchen. 

 

\------

 

Dean couldn’t help but feel uneasy as Michael too Cas away. They’d been having a good time up until that point. He’d seen the moment Cas’s whole demeanor change. It was like day and night. He got up. He knew it wasn’t any of his business but he didn’t want Michael yelling at him again. 

 

He quietly made his way to the house. He wouldn’t go in, maybe just listen to make sure everything was okay. Not eavesdropping for gossip but check in on his friend. He frowned as he heard Michaels angry tone. 

 

“Cas what are you doing? Isn’t it bad enough you’re causing him problems already do you want to make it worse? Dean has other things to worry about as captain of the football team and a senior. He doesn’t need you adding to things. “ 

 

“Don’t you think I know that Michael? Not my fault Uriel is an asshole.”    
  
“Look this caused issues at your last school don’t bring it here. It’s not fair to our family. You lost your spot as captain. Anna and Gabe had to change schools when your dad’s only choice was to move you.” 

  
“That was not the only reason we moved. “ 

 

“No but it was the main one. What about us? Me and dad have our own reputations and things to deal with. You’re being selfish Cas.” 

 

“How? By making a friend?”

 

“You know as well as I do that is not what….”

 

“Don’t you even accuse me. It is possible for me to make friends Michael.” 

 

Dean was now left feeling quite awkward. Wanting to go defend Cas but feeling like he should not have overheard this. 

 

“I am telling you now Cas lay low and when you go off to college do whatever the fuck you want. But for now don’t drag us through the mud with you.” Dean was pretty sure Michael had stormed off. What should he do? Go back to the car? God, how should he act? What should he say? Cas must feel horrible after all that crap Michael said to him. 

 

As he contemplated what to do the back door opened and Cas stepped out. Cas froze in his spot as he looked over and saw Dean leaning against the wall next to the door. 

 

Cas cleared his throat and didn’t look directly at Dean.  “We should head back. I am sure Anna is wondering why we’re taking so long.”    
  


Dean could hear him struggling to keep his voice level. He caught a glimpse of Cas’s eyes, they looked pink tinged. Fuck what Michael said, like hell Dean would care if people caused him problems for being Cas’s friend. 

 

Cas moved to walk to the garage but Dean stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

 

“Dean we should…” Dean cut him off as he pulled him into a hug. Now Dean wouldn’t exactly call himself a hugger outside of hugging his family. Ma, Sammy, Jo, Ellen. He didn’t mind hugging Cas, especially when his friend was looking so broken. Michael had really cut into him. Dean didn’t know the whole story, but he was getting a vague idea. Cas was frozen in his arms. Dean held on and soon he felt him relax. Cas didn’t wrap his arms around Dean but he did feel him grab hold of the sides of his jacket. He then felt Cas rest his forehead against his shoulder. 

 

“I am sorry Dean,” Cas’s voice was soft and deeper then normal. 

 

“Cas, it’s fine. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. Who cares if Uriel or anyone else says anything. I am not going to stop being your friend. I am not bothered by it. “

 

“Dean...I don’t want to cause a mess again.” Cas clenched his jacket tighter. 

 

“You won’t and if anything pops up you won’t be alone this time. “ Dean could tell Cas had had no one at his old school except Gabe. This time he had friends. Whatever had happened before, things would be different this time. He heard Cas grumble something against his shoulder, he was pretty sure he heard the words why and perfect in there. 

 

Cas took a deep breath and pulled away. “Thanks Dean.” 

 

“Cas, we talked about those thank you’s.”

 

Cas gave him an almost weary look, “What am I supposed to say then?”

 

“Hmmm, ‘Dean I think you’re adorable’. Ooh or maybe ‘Let me buy you a burger’. No no I’ve got it, ‘Honey let me bake you a pie.’ “ He was grinning and Cas looked like he couldn’t decided what emotion he should be showing.     

 

He suddenly burst into a laugh that looked both melancholy and happy. “You’re impossible Dean winchester. Come on let's lock up.” 

 

Dean followed closely at his side. He couldn’t help Cas with all his problems, but he could be there to help him feel better. He would try and help him as much as he could though. As he helped Cas lock up and head to the car Dean couldn’t help but try and think of a time when he’d ever wanted to be so involved in someone else's life before. His list was short and included only family.  Definitely something he felt like he needed to think more on.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the book Chuck is writing is supernatural but I changed the character names to the actors real ones XD Me and Dean have similar hopes for season/book 14. I couldn't help myself.  
> Michael has changed a lot from my original idea of him, but I don't mind the change at all. There is much more going on with this boy. OwO  
> Party is coming up soon, should be fun.  
> Yay I was finally able to get you guys another drawing Hope you guys enjoyed this weeks update
> 
> Sorry for any errors >.<


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Charlie have some much needed hang out time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not originally planned to be like this but I am very happy with how it came out. It is a very Dean focused chapter.

After talking with Bobby and getting his official opinion on things the boys decided to keep the car at his shop and work on it there after Saturday practice. Cas hadn't wanted to be a bother and leave the car there but bobby insisted saying he already had the tools and if they ran into trouble they had a whole team nearby.  He couldn't argue with that or the stern fatherly look on Bobby’s face.

 

They made it to Wednesday with no Urial or other school asshole issues. Cas had a couple small run ins with the resident delinquents but nothing he couldn't ignore. The worst of it was Abaddon ‘bumping' into him so he accidentally knocked over a girl and her books. Abaddon was gone before he could say anything so he simply helped the girl up and collected her books.

 

Wednesday was also the day Dean brought up something Cas knew was coming.

 

“So football game Friday?”  Dean asked as they were walking back to the locker room after PE.

 

“Of course,” He wouldn't miss it. Plus It would be fun. Charlie was going to be going with him. Gabe said he didn't want to. Cas wasn't sure if he actually didn't want to or if he was silently volunteering to stay with Anna.

 

“And the party?” Dean glanced over at him as they grabbed their stuff. Shower was definitely in order after that run.

 

“Dean….i am not really a party guy, I would be so boring to have a long. “ Cas sighed, Dean would have a way better time without him.

 

“Cas,” Dean gave him that tone that was usually followed up by a Dean Winchester talk. “You promised and I am holding you to it. I can guarantee this will be way more fun with you there. No backing out or feigning sick. Even Gabe is on my side with this. “ he was leaning against the lockers with his arms folded.

 

Damn him and his perfectly muscled arms, how does one argue with him looking like that? _You're a weak man Castiel_.

 

“You roped Gabe into this?” He rubbed the back of his neck, now he really wasn't getting out of this.

 

“Yup, i was even prepared to bribe him with paying for food and movies for him and anna but he jumped on board instantly.” Dean was smiling smugly. Cas couldn't help be left in awe of his friend. He really was going all out to make sure Cas knew he wanted to hang out with him and liked being his friend. Dean never said it but Cas knew in his own way he was trying to give Cas that high school experience he missed out on in his first three years.

 

“One day I'll win against you Winchester.” He chuckled and grabbed his stuff.

 

“No you won't you'll give in because I am adorable and you know it. “ Dean followed after him.

 

“I can be adorably persuasive too you know,” good thing he was walking ahead of Dean so he couldn't see him blushing. Because wow he had not expected to say that. He hurried a long so he could shower and stop being so awkward.

 

\------

 

Dean was really glad Cas was walking up ahead of him because he hated to admit it but he felt a blush creeping up his neck. Adorably persuasive? What did that mean and why did Dean want to find out? One too many ideas one shouldn't think about their friend popped into his brain in rapid succession. He quickly filed them away, he did not need to take those ideas into the shower with him. Especially not with Cas nearby.

 

He took a quick colder than normal shower. Seemed like Cas had a similar plan since he was finished about the same time. Get it together Winchester, what is up with you?

 

The rest of the Day went normally for Dean. No intrusive or inappropriate thoughts. He and Cas parted ways after school. He had soccer practice and Dean had no practice. Sam had cross country, so he was kind of alone. He walked to his car, it felt ….odd. He was used cas being around or Sammy, what to do?

 

“Hey handsome wanna help a girl out?”  A voice called out from behind him.

 

He turned with a smile, “how can I help you m’lady?” He waited for charlie to catch up.

 

“I've got a doctor's appointment today and my mom's held up at work. I'll buy lunch.”

 

“Say no more,” he gestured for her to get in. He slid into the driver's seat as she closed the passenger door.

 

“Thanks Dean,” she said as she buckled up.

 

“It's no problem, plus I've got free time.”  He would have taken her regardless, he was sure Cas wouldn't have minded.

 

“Your bff busy with practice.” She teased.

 

“Don't tell Benny or he'll think his best friend status is being stolen away.” He pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“Who said BFF stood for best friend forever in this situation?” She gave him a smirk.

 

“What is up with you and Gabe calling us boyfriends?” He was curious. What about the way they interacted gave that impression, or atleast brought up the idea of that?

 

“Mostly we’re just teasing. “ She relaxed in her seat and looked out the windshield. “You know I’ve never seen you get so attached to someone so quickly and we’ve been going to school together since we were kids. With Gabe, well he’s never seen Cas get so attached to anyone. He’s never even heard him mention someone from school until this year. It’s not a bad thing. It’s like you two have this….bond. It’s really cool actually. Plus, you don’t actually mind right? I would be able to tell if it actually bothered you.” She turned to look at him.

 

Dean understood exactly what she was saying. He could imagine Cas keeping everyone but his brother and sister at a distance. Even Dean had been surprised to become his friend so quickly. He definitely never expected to make a friend in such a short time. It wasn’t just any friendship either, it felt like something that would last for years regardless of what was thrown at them. It felt kind of odd thinking like that in his teens but it didn’t feel wrong. When she mentioned a bond Dean felt like she hit the nail on the head. There had been something there, like a string connecting them since day one. String of friendship? Lots of cultures mentioned strings connecting people in different ways. Friendship, Adversaries, Lovers, and many other types of bonds. It wasn’t an unthinkable idea to Dean.

 

“I don’t mind, I don’t think Cas does either. As long as it isn’t done at school. “ He chuckled remembering him and Gabe teasing him.

 

“Yes I can see why he’d want to avoid it. “ She was frowning. “I don’t know what happened at his last school but it must have been bad. Neither of them talk about it.” She was visibly upset thinking about what might have happened.

 

“He avoids it at any turn. I am sure when he’s ready to talk he will. Me and you will do our best to make sure Cas has a much better time here.” He gave her a nudge, it pulled a smile from her just like he’d hoped.

 

“And we’ll beat up anyone who gives him trouble. That is if we can beat Gabe to them.”

 

He pulled into the doctors parking lot and shut the car off.

 

“I promise I won’t be long.” She grabbed her bag and opened the door.

 

“Take your time, I am not going anywhere. I’ve got food riding on this.” She rolled her eyes and laughed. Charlie waved and headed into the office.

 

Dean pulled out his phone and just stared at it. He stayed a few moments like that before he sighed and looked out the window. He never really hung out with charlie outside of school in all the years he’d known her. They knew each other but he never really took the time to get to know her. Maybe it was time he should. He had some questions he wanted to ask as well. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Guess he had plenty of time on his hands to think about things he had previously set aside for later.

 

True to her word Charlie’s appointment didn’t take long. Before Dean knew it she was sliding back into the passenger's seat.

 

“I am starving where to eat Winchester?”

 

“We’re downtown there are too many options.” He said with a laugh.

 

“Let’s go to Lafitte’s .” He nodded and started up the car.

 

Dean headed down the road to Benny’s Ma’s diner. He was so ready for a double bacon double cheese burger. Cas was going to be so jealous.

 

They pulled up and jumped out. There was lollygagging when it came to food. Jo saw them come in and Dean gestured to a table which she nodded in response. He figured they could seat themselves.

 

“Hey Dean….” Charlie slid into the booth across from him. Her eyes were on Jo.

 

“No Charlie.” He didn’t even look as he answered her.

 

“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask.”

 

“I don’t want to know if you think she’s hot or something. Don’t give me that look. She’s like my sister. Guy or girl weirds me out knowing people check her out. “ He shook his head.

 

Charlie stopped pouting. “Aww protective big bro. Girls must love that.”

 

Dean shrugged, “Not really actually.” Heaven forbid Dean ever mentioned letting Sam tag along places.

 

“Well at least you’ve got a friend who understands. Cas is such a protective brother too. You two have really hit it off.”

 

“Can’t deny that. We do a lot in common I was really surprised.”

 

“You two make such a great dorky jock team.” She smiled. She was honestly glad to see Dean branching out, he had been stuck with the same jock friends since elementary school.

 

“So I hear,” He could only imagine what Gabe has told her.

 

“Oh I am sure. Mr OTP.” She giggled, Dean shook his head but didn’t hide his smile.

 

“God, don’t tell Cas he might faint from embarrassment.”

“He’s adorable like that.”

 

He gave a side head nod in agreement.

 

“You know….I was really surprised when Cas told me that he told you about himself.” She watched Dean. “I knew you wouldn’t ditch him, but it’s really nice seeing live and in person. I know he was really worried about people finding out.”

 

“Yeah….He doesn’t talk about it but I know something bad happened before.” His brow furrowed at the ideas his brain had built over time.

 

“Neither of them do. I am sure when he’s ready he’ll open up. “

 

“Yeah, I told him he doesn’t have to feel like he needs to share anything he isn’t ready to.” He saw her smile proudly at him.

 

“Aw Dean you softy such a marshmallow inside.”

 

“Who Dean? Oh yeah total gooey marshmallow inside.” Jo walked over with their food. They both had their regular orders. It’s amazing how they’d never come together before.

 

“Confirmation from family it’s official.” As charlie took her plate she was pegged in the head by a crumpled up straw wrapper.

 

“I am not.”

 

“You totally are. So no Cas today?” Jo asked moving her tray to rest on her hip.

 

“Nah he’s got practice.”  He saw Jo and Charlie exchange looks. “What?”

 

“Nothing….just really cute.” Charlie giggled and hid as he tossed a napkin at her. “Whaaat? We’ve known you forever Dean. Me as a school friend and Jo as like your sister. Is it wrong that we think it’s cool you have such a close friendship with someone other than benny?”

 

“Even then I don’t think I’ve seen you spend this much time with Benny, but in a good way. “ Jo was giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“It’s not a bad thing. You look really happy, like you’re enjoying yourself.”

 

“....I am. “ There was no need to get defensive he reprimanded himself. They weren’t wrong, Benny and Cas were both really close friends of his in different ways.  

 

“Oooh like a bromance,” Charlie smiled.

 

“So he loves him in the most heterosexual way?” Jo questioned with a giggle.

 

“NigaHiga, a classic.” Charlie thoroughly approved. “But is it a bromance?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“You’re as bad as Gabe. No wonder you two get along.” Dean shook his head, so this is how Cas felt.

 

“Bromances are totally normal Dean gosh get with the times.”

 

“What’s a Bromance?” The question pulled a gasp from the girls.

 

“I’ve got tables to wait on Charlie show him the video.” Jo shook her head as she left as if she couldn’t believe Dean.

 

Charlie pulled up a [music video](https://youtu.be/EJVt8kUAm9Q) from youtube on her phone. Dean was smiling the entire time. He let out a laugh, it was obviously he liked it.

 

“Okay, okay I can agree to this one. I can see where you two are going with this. “

 

“See, we weren’t wrong.”

 

“But can one have a bromance with someone they’ve only known since school started.”

 

“If it’s meant to be, yes.” Charlie took on a serious tone before breaking out into a grin. “You have no idea how happy I am you’re so cool with all of the teasing and playing around. “

 

“It’s fun and I know it’s just teasing. Though sometimes I do get a little worried I might say something I shouldn’t.” He ate a fry. There had been a lot of times he’d been worried he crossed the line, or almost crossed it.

 

“Like….said something mean?” He shook his head. “Said something….suggestive?” She raised a brow but kept her tone neutral.

 

“I wouldn’t say suggestive so much as…”

 

“Flirty.”

 

He shrugged in response and took a bite of his burger. He had definitely not seen the conversation going this route.

 

“Well…he might not see it that way. I mean you guys are comfortable around each other and are friends. But I mean… if you want him to see it as flirting..”

 

“No...we’re friends.” Simple as that, friends. Charlie didn’t comment on how he said that way too quickly.

 

“Then it should be fine. He’s not going to think every guy is going to hit on him. Plus cas and the whole school know how much you love the ladies.” She ate a fry. “He’ll know you’re just messing.”

 

“I just don’t want him to thing I am teasing to be mean.”

 

“He knows Dean.” Charlie knew Cas was well aware of what a nice guy Dean was and that he wouldn’t be mean when it came to something like that.

 

Dean took a large bite of his burger. This was headed into chick flick territory, heck he might be behind enemy lines at this point. He was ready for a subject change that didn’t revolve around his and Cas’s friendship.

 

“Pretty crazy we never hung out outside of school huh?” He left his mood shift to a lighter one. Charlie didn’t question the subject change out loud but definitely felt like it was something to keep an eye out for.

 

“It is. I am glad we talk at school though. I love seeing Michael get all twitchy when we talk in class. He has such a stick up his ass it’s crazy to think Cas and Gabe are his cousins.”

 

“I know. God I had no idea he was such a jerk to Cas.”

 

“Kind of odd….He talked pretty well about him.”

 

“Yeah, but after Uriel tried to start shit in the locker rooms, his whole attitude shifted. I stepped in at school but I froze up when we were at his Uncles. “ He shouldn’t be talking about it. It wasn’t his business, but god damn it it bothered him.

 

“Could be any number of reasons. “ She was about half way through her burger now. If anyone could Dean a run for his money in fastest eater it was Charlie.

 

“Think it’s because.”

 

“Of his preference? I think so.”

 

Dean shook his head, that was ridiculous. How was that any of Michael’s concern?

 

“I don’t get that,” Dean took an aggressive bite out of a fry.

 

“Not everyone is so accepting. A lot of people aren’t so lucky to have accepting family either.”

 

Dean nodded, “Kind of a side question but when did you figure out you weren’t into guys?” He was honestly curious. There weren’t exactly many openly gay kids at his school and other then Cas, Charlie was the only other person he was close to. He never really talked to her about it. Never really talked about it with Cas either. Was it something he’d want to talk about? Dean talked a lot about girls he found attractive, Did cas want to have the same conversations about guys? He’d never really put much thought into it.

 

Charlie looked pleasantly surprised by the question. “I was never into guys. I just always liked girls. Growing up it wasn’t about realizing I was gay it was about realizing that the world saw me as “different”. And at first I was self conscious about it and hid that part of me. I was a kid and as a kid you just want to be “normal”. I talk to my mom and she was so great about it all and it was thanks to her support that I found the confidence to say fuck you guys I am gay.” that pulled a laugh from Dean because he actually remembered that day in class. After class the teacher pulled her aside to scold her for cussing but also told her if anyone messed with her to go to them and they’d handle the situation.

 

“Some things never change.”

 

“Got that right, and I am never going to change.” She finished up her plate and pushed it to the center.

 

Dean finished up his food and stacked his plate on top of hers. Before they got another word in Jo came by and dropped off two desserts and picked up their plates.

 

“You angel,” Dean gasped out.

 

“Awww,” Jo placed a hand over her heart.

 

“Not you, the pie.” He didn’t look up from the plate. The girls rolled their eyes.

 

“Imagine if he met someone who could bake him a pie.” Jo watched Dean dig into his pie, at this point nothing about how he reacted to pie surprised him.

 

“Guess who knows how to bake?” Charlie gave Jo a large smile.

 

“He does not.” Jo’s were wide as saucers.

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“How perfect.”

 

“I know right?”

 

“What are you two talking about?” Dean’s words were muffled by the pie in his mouth.

 

“Dean…” Jo sighed, who ever ended up being with Dean for the rest of his life had their work cut out for them. “You’ve got filling on your face.” She watched in mild disgust as he just wiped his face and licked his hand.

 

“We were talking about whoever you end up marrying is going to have to be a very patient loving understanding resilient person.” Charlie busted out in a laugh at Dean’s confused look.

 

Eventually Charlie and Dean left the diner. Dean drove her home and then he made his way to his own house. He checked the clock, Cas would be home by now. He parked the impala and headed in, his eyes were on his phone as he made his way up the steps of his house.

 

‘ _I hear you and Charlie went for burgers without me smh,’_ Charlie must have sent Cas a text when she got home.

 

‘ _Not my fault we were hungry and you had practice.’_

 

_‘Could have brought me one...sounds pretty good right now.’_

 

 _‘We can next week,’_ That could be a really fun regular thing. Maybe Benny would want to hang out next time.

 

‘ _Would you?’_

 

 _‘Wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it ;)’_ There was no immediate response like before. Dean was wondering if he’d said too much but then Cas messaged him back.

 

‘ _Then I’ll have a double bacon cheese burger.’_ Dean hadn’t even noticed he was just standing on his porch texting.

 

‘ _I think I can remember that.’_

 

 _‘See I told you you were smart ;p ‘_ Dean laughed and headed inside.

 

‘ _If you say so lol,’_ As he walked in he heard a door slam upstairs. He frowned, that must have been his dad.

 

He dropped off his bag as his mom came down stairs.

 

“Everything okay?” He looked at her with concern.

 

“It’s okay Dean. Just one of his moods. He’ll probably go to sleep soon.” She patted his cheek. “Were you hanging out with Benny or Cas?” Dean had taken to talking about Cas to his mom. SHe didn’t know everything, just that they were really good friends and they both played sports.

 

“No, I hung out with Charlie. She needed a ride to the doctor then we went to go eat.”

 

“Oh that’s nice how is she doing?” His mom knew about Charlie, everyone did. It was one of those things his mom didn’t dislike or have a problem with, she just didn’t really talk about it. His dad on the other hand, well he’d said some nasty things within the confines of their home that had made Dean see red.

 

Dean honestly really wanted to invite Cas over, maybe have some of the guys over but there was always that feeling of not knowing what mood his dad would be in. Even when john was in a mood, he was very good about hiding it from other people.

 

“She’s doing good. Her and Cas’s brother have become really good friends. They’re in theater together.” He followed her to the kitchen. He checked his phone.

 

‘ _Hey I also won that bet. Better keep your end of the deal.’_ Dean chuckled and replied. Mary watched him as she opened the fridge.

 

‘ _Fine fine, I am a freaking genius, i’ll never forget your order. ‘_ He looked up and saw her watching. He gave her a questioning look.

 

“Nothing, just haven’t seen you smile this much in a while.” She gave him that loving mother smile and pulled out some ice tea.

 

“I am having a good senior year so far,” It wasn’t a lie.

 

“That’s good sweety I am really glad. “ She poured them both glasses. As he took the cup his phone buzzed.

 

‘ _OMFG lol, ten years from now I expect you to remember.’_

 

_‘I’ll remember twenty years from now you can quote me on it.’_

 

His mom was giving him that smile again. “Gonna head upstairs ma, Get some rest.” He kissed her cheek and headed up stairs.

 

‘ _Taking a screenshot and saving this on my google drive. Gonna set a reminder for ten and twenty years from now.’_

 

Dean was laughing as he closed his room door. He knew Cas wasn’t joking as he said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys originally this was supposed to be about the party but it got side tracked but I don't regret it. It was really nice to write Dean hangout with a friend and seeing him hanging out with Charlie. I hope I kept them close to their characters. This was supposed to be uploaded way earlier but work just cut in way too much. If only fanfic and drawing could be my day job ;-;
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter
> 
> PS I love the song bromance I needed to add it somewhere in this story. I linked it in the story but I am gonna drop it here too XD https://youtu.be/EJVt8kUAm9Q


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football game and a Party what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness guys be prepared I had not planned on this chapter being 11k+ words but it is lol  
> I probably could have been cut into two chapters but honestly I didn't think I could have found a good spot and I wanted the whole night to be together.  
> I promised a party and gosh darn it I was gonna make sure it was worth the wait XD 
> 
> Pre-warning for derogatory terms used later in the chapter (it was so hard for me to actually type out the word I felt terrible doing it but it was for the story ;-;)

The rest of the week came and went in a flash. It wasn’t long until Cas was standing in line to get into the football game with Charlie. 

 

“Thanks for coming with me,” Gabe and him had discussed them all coming to the game. But so many things happened and plans kept changing. In the end Anna ended up sick so Gabe stayed home with her and Cas came on his own. Cas didn’t really have much plans for the game until Charlie said she’d be coming too. He had wondered if she’d come for his sake. 

 

“I felt like I should come every once in a while.” She chuckled then dropped her voice. “I can watch the cheerleaders and you can watch the football team.” She winked and Cas blushed. 

 

“You know there are times when I wonder if you are female Dean.” 

 

“You know….that’s not the first time i’ve heard that .”

 

“I am not surprised. “ Cas smiled softly as they walked up to the ticket booth and paid for their tickets. 

 

‘ _ Hey Sam, me and Charlie just got passed the gates,’  _ Cas and Sam had traded cell numbers previously so Sam could get homework advice. 

 

‘ _ Awesome,’  _ Sam sent him directions to where they sat, he even sent a picture for better reference. 

 

Cas led the way. It didn’t take long to find the shaggy haired teen. Sam was standing up waving at them. 

 

“That boy has grown so much,” Charlie looked amused as Sam waved his lanky arms around almost smacking someone near him. They hurried over before Sam accidently knocked someone out. 

 

“Yay you two made it. We’ve got the best seats. “ Sam moved so they could sit down. Next to him was a beautiful blond woman. “Cas this is my mom.” The woman smiled warmly at him.

 

“Hello Castiel it is so nice to meet you finally.” She held out a hand to shake his. “I am Mary Winchester Dean and Sam’s mom.” 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Winchester. You can call me Cas.” He shook her hand. 

 

Her smile warmed even more, Cas couldn’t help but be reminded of Dean in that moment. “Oh you are polite Dean wasn’t exaggerating.” 

 

“It’s crazy how well mannered he is. Hopefully it’ll rub off on Dean.” Charlie nudged him teasingly. 

 

“Oh I could only hope...Especially table manners.” Mary touched her cheek with a sigh. “I don’t know what more I could have done with him.”

 

“He’s not that bad,” Cas looked between them, but the flat stares they gave him forced him to admit that even he knew Dean had terrible table manners. “Okay...maybe he does have bad table manners. Nobody can say he doesn’t look happy eating though. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone enjoy food as much as he does.” 

 

“Very true, always makes me feel very proud of what I made for dinner.” Mary chuckled. She saw Cas nod in agreement and wondered if Cas had cooked for Dean when he’d gone over. Dean had mentioned something about the Novak children taking care of themselves. 

 

“Hey mom I am going to go get some hot chocolate do you want any?” Sam asked getting up.

 

“Oh I’d love some,” It was getting quite chilly out as it normally did this time of year.

 

“Cas? Charlie?” Sam turned to them. 

 

“I’d love some,” Cas really would. Maybe he should help him bring the cups back. 

 

“Oooh that sounds perfect. I’ll go with you I wanna see what else they have.” Charlie hopped up and took hold of Sam’s arm. She practically dragged the middle schooler with her. Sam was blushing bright red as he was pulled along. 

 

Cas watched as they left, they were too funny. 

 

“So Cas how are you liking living here in Freewill?” Mary’s words pulled him away from watching Charlie and Sam getting lost in the crowd.

 

“It’s been amazing. It’s such a change but me and my siblings are really loving it so far. “ He found it really easy talking to Mary. She had a very calming open presence. Something both her sons seemed to have inherited. 

 

“That’s good to hear. How are sports going? Dean tells me you do year around.”

 

“Normally, but with the move and practice schedule I decided to just do soccer and baseball this year...if I make the teams that is.” In his head he heard Dean reprimanding him about being more confident in his skills. 

 

“I am sure you’ll do wonderfully. Dean doesn’t throw compliments out like that for nothing.”

 

Cas worked really hard not to blush, both at her encouragement and the knowledge that Dean complimented him to his mom. 

 

“Thank you Mrs.Winchester. “

 

Mary looked like she wanted to say something but didn’t know if she should. Cas watched her for a few moments. His stare was calm and patient. Finally she spoke up. 

 

“Cas….I want to thank you. I am not to sure what you’ve done...but I know you’re the reason Dean seems much happier recently. Don’t tell him though, goodness knows that boy will deny it. It makes me happy though knowing he’s got another great friend in his life.” She smiled and patted his cheek affectionately. 

 

Cas had no idea what to say. He hadn’t done anything special or had gone out of his way. Looking at Mary there was no way he could argue with her. She looked so sincere. 

 

“Cas, you’ve got that look on your face Dean gives me when he’s about to tell me I am wrong. I am not.” She chuckled. “Good lesson in life: It’s okay to accept a thank you and compliments. It doesn’t make you a bad person.” She looked over his shoulder. “Ooh they’re on their way back. Perfect timing. The game is about to start.” She was beaming at Sam and Charlie. 

 

“Mrs. Winchester….I’ll make sure to keep being a good friend to him.” He finally found words to give her. She patted his arm but left it at that. Sam came over and handed them all their hot chocolate. Charlie had two things of popcorn. They were all set. 

 

Cas had found the game so much more enjoyable then he’d thought it’d be. Dean was amazing on the field, confident and easily adapted to each situation. It was easy to see why he was the captain. The rest of the team was amazing too. They were are well in sync with each other. Following directions without question and trusting each other. They were a star team for a reason. They had their flaws sure but over all they were a well oiled football playing machine. 

 

It was now half time and Cas would like to say it’s been a close game but it hasn’t. Not to say the other school wasn’t good but home team was dominating the field. He and Charlie had gotten up to stretch their legs as the team made their way off the field and to the locker rooms. He caught sight of Dean and Benny. They both waved to him and charlie. They returned the gestures. 

 

As he and charlie went to do a little walking, a cheerleader made a snide comment as they walked by. Cas didn’t quite hear it but Charlie had. 

 

“Want to say that again Lisa this time so the whole class can hear it? “ Charlie narrowed her eyes at the dark haired girl. 

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lisa glared back. Cas had no idea what was going on. The girl , Lisa, turned an angry glare his way. 

 

“What Lisa still salty you got dumped? Don’t go blaming others because you’re a shitty girlfriend.” Charlie snapped Lisa’s attention back to her. Lisa took a step forward but before she could say or do anything her coach called her over. She gave them one last look and took off. 

 

“So….she hates me and I just met her.” Cas looked over to Charlie. 

 

“She is Dean’s ex.” 

 

“Ahhh.” Yes, well he was sure she had concocted all kinds of crazy ideas as to why Dean would ever think of leaving her. He wouldn’t be surprised if Uriel's farfetched ideas had reached her ear. 

 

“Yeah. She’s a real Captain Bitch. I have no idea what Dean saw in her.”

 

“Boobs.”

 

“Cas, no amount of cleavage is worth that headache.” Charlie smirked.

 

“Maybe they’re really nice,” He laughed. 

 

“I had her in PE they’re okay. Now, if you want to talk nice boobs…”

 

“Nope I am good. I am now maxed out on boob talk.” He slipped his hands into his pockets with a grin. 

 

“...We’re not gonna talk about dick now are we?” Charlie looked at him in mild fear.

 

“What do you think guys look at when they check out other guys?” Cas looked both confused and curious. Charlie thought it made him look even younger. 

 

“I don’t know. What is there to look at?” Cas just shook his head.

 

“Plenty, trust me.”

 

“Enlighten me.” She grinned. As he began listing off all the wonderful things to check out on the male physique his phone buzzed with a text. 

 

“Ten bucks says it’s Dean.”

 

“Charlie that’s not fair there are only a handful of people who text me and one of them is you.” 

 

It was Dean. 

 

_ ‘Enjoying the game? Saw you sitting with Ma,’  _ Was Dean worried about him talking to his mom? That was kind of cute. Wait, no Cas, you stop right there. 

 

_ ‘The game is great so far. Way more fun than I thought. Your mom is amazing I can see why she’s so important to you.’  _  He really could. Cas loved his mother and he knew in her own way she loved them too when she was alive. He did wonder though what it would have been like if she’d been more open and affectionate to them, like Mary. 

 

\------

 

Dean stared at his phone, oh man this was not good. That last sentence honestly had him a little dizzy. He knew Cas said the words with sincerity, he didn’t just say things like that to appease Dean. He sighed and gently tapped his forehead on the locker door. Later Dean, think about it later. You’ve got a game to focus on, not one of your  _ male best friends. _ He could send one more text.

 

_ ‘Damn Cas stop with all the sweet talk you got me swooning here ;p’  _  Dean always deflected internal emotional struggles with witty remarks, flirting, and or humor. ‘ _ Still going back with me after the game right?’ _

 

He’d check the message after the game. Benny came up next to him and clapped him on the back. 

 

“Doin’ good Cap?” Dean looked over and nodded. 

 

“Yup. Ready to win this one?”

 

“Hell yeah. You goin’ to the party yeah? Bringin’ that new friend of yours so I can finally hang out with him.” Benny raised a brow and crossed his arms. 

 

“Yes, Cas is coming too. I am telling you, you should hang out with us next time.” 

 

Benny was a perceptive guy, he could see the friendship building between Cas and Dean. Sure it sucked he didn’t get to hang out with Dean but damn it was nice seeing his best friend in such a good mood. So if it meant sacrificing some time he didn’t mind. Didn’t mean they weren’t friends. Would be nice to actually talk to Dean’s other best friend though. He’d never known someone to get this close to Dean before and definitely not this quickly. Cas from a distance seemed like decent enough guy. 

 

“Let’s see how things go at the party and then we’ll see about hanging out. Who knows, what if we don’ like each other?”

 

“Oh I doubt that. Cas has that personality where you can’t hate him.” Dean gave a laugh and tossed his phone into his locker. They were ready to head back out to the field. 

 

“We’ll see brotha’ now let's go out there and finish this up.”

 

The rest of the game went about the same as the first. One injury though. Uriel tried to show off and ended up with a sprained wrist. Other than that they won the game with a 20 point lead. 

 

Dean and the team headed into the locker rooms and changed. Seemed like Michael's little talk with Uriel had kept him at bay for now so there were no incidents this week which was great. With that injured wrist he probably wouldn’t show up to the party so there shouldn’t be any problems. 

 

When they got to the locker rooms Dean changed and gathered up his stuff. The guys were in high spirits, tons of cheering and back slaps. Dean was in such a good mood, he couldn’t wait to go grab Cas and head to the party. They were gonna stop by his place and change first. Dean was not going to let him go in his graphic T-shirt no matter how much he appreciated a good nerdy pun. He was sure Charlie would agree.

 

He checked his phone wondering if Cas texted back, he was now remembering the last two text he’d sent him. Had he actually said swooning? He could facepalm, not here though. 

 

_ ‘You? swooning? Who knew I would be the one with all the charm? Lol’  _ He couldn’t help but laugh, it was good to see Cas so light hearted about it. He’d just talked to Charlie about how he’d find himself hitting send before thinking about what he said. It didn’t seem to bother Cas, but he knew from personal experience some people were good at hiding what bothered them. Ugh he hated feelings talk but maybe he actually should this time. Maybe. ‘ _ We’ll meet you by Baby.’  _

 

He grabbed his bag, he was more than ready to head out. Benny clapped him on the back, “i’ll see yah at the party.” Benny smiled and headed off. Dean’s goal tonight was actually not ladies but to hang out with his two best friends. He was surprising himself, but honestly he was feeling pretty good right now with no relationship or girl drama to deal with. 

 

As he made it to the parking lot he was greeted by the sight of his mother, sam and charlie all laughing at something Cas had said. Sammy looked like he could barely stand up he was laughing so hard. His mother was smiling so brightly, he hadn’t seen that in a long time. 

 

“Starting the party without me?” He called out making his way over to stand next to Cas. 

 

“Not a party until you show up Winchester,” Charlie punched him in the arm. He pretended it hurt, he knew if she actually wanted to hurt him she would. 

 

“So you three hanging out after this?” Mary asked leaning against her Suv. Cas and Charlie had come in her bug which was parked next to Dean. Mary’s suv was parked directly in front of him, and they all stood between the three vehicles.

 

“Yeah, going to go over to Cas’s actually.” Like before he was sure his mom knew there was a party but she trusted Dean. Dean also knew if he needed to he could call her without fear. 

 

“You three be careful, Me and sammy are going to grab ice cream and head home.” She smiled and gave all three of them hugs. Cas seemed to tense up at first but quickly relaxed and hugged her back.    
  
“It was really great to meet you Mrs.Winchester.” Cas gently pulled away.

 

“I am glad I finally got to meet you Cas. We’ll have to have you and your siblings over for dinner some time.” Dean hoped she’d pick a day when their dad was sober or out of town. 

 

“We would love that. I’ll make sure to bring a dessert.” He gave her a wink and they both laughed. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what their inside joke was. Cas and his mom seemed to be getting along great. He really really tried to push the thought away but god damn it he found that freaking attractive as hell. He ran a hand through his hair. From the corner of his eye he caught Charlie watching him with this knowing smirk on her face. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” She simply kept grinning. “Well guy’s I’ve got to go pick some stuff up and then I’ll meet you at Cas’s.” Code for she has a date and she’ll meet them at the party. 

 

They gave her their goodbye’s before she left. His mother and Sam left right behind her. 

 

“Let’s go get you changed because you are not wearing that dude.” Dean said chucking his bag into his trunk. He watched Cas look down at himself. Cas didn’t look bad, not at all. Dean didn’t think the guy could. He was wearing a casual tan coat with a white star wars shirt, dark jeans and converse. But they were going to a party so Dean thought the guy could step it up just a notch or two. 

 

“I thought I looked fine….” Cas cocked his head as he looked at Dean.

 

“You do, but we can take it up one more step I think.” He gestured for his friend to get into the car.

 

As they pulled out of the parking lot and made their way down the road people honked and cheered. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the ego boost this was giving him.

 

“I gotta admit this is kinda cool,” Cas looked out the window as they drove past a group of cheering teens. “Easy to spot the football captain in his sexy car.”

 

“She gets all the attention.” 

 

“You love it.” 

 

“I do,” He glanced over at Cas who was looking comfortable and at home in the passenger seat. 

 

“So where is the party?” Cas turns his attention back to Dean, who is now looking at the road not wanting to get caught staring. 

 

“Cole’s place, his family has a huge house out in the country, about a 25 minute drive from your place give or take. They’re away for the weekend. So he’s got the place to himself.” Dean liked the drive up there, nice long road, open fields and wooded areas. Whenever he got a place he’d like something like that. Near town but also far enough away to have his privacy. Maybe a nice plot of land surrounded with trees. 

 

“Sounds nice. Not too close not too far.” 

 

“What? Don’t wanna live in the city?” Dean turned down the street heading into their neighborhood. 

 

“Nope, it’d be great if I could avoid it. I’d much rather live somewhere where I can see stars at night without light pollution.” Cas was staring out the window again. “I’d hate to have to have a job where I’d need to drive an hour to get there but it would be worth it to live somewhere like that. No neighbors for miles, privacy. “ Cas chuckled. 

 

“What?” Dean raised a questioning brow.   
  


“You’re gonna laugh.”

 

“Probably, but you should tell me anyways.” Dean kept stealing glances. This conversation had him all jittery inside. 

 

“Maybe… maybe I could raise bees.” 

 

“You wanna be a beekeeper?” Not the career choice he’d expected. He wasn’t laughing but he was smiling.

 

“No, but I think it’d be a nice hobby.” 

 

“Being away from the city would be perfect for that.”

 

“It would.” Cas gave a gentle sigh. Dean wondered if he was imagining all that in his future. 

 

They soon pulled up to Cas’s house and hopped out. Dean grabbed a bag from the backseat and followed him in. They were greeted by hello’s from the living room. 

 

“Nice game Dean-o.” 

 

“You watched it?” Dean and Cas walked into the living room to see Gabe and anna buried under blankets. 

 

“We switched back and forth from the movie and the game. I don’t know much about football but even I was impressed.” He grinned and looked back at the movie. “Go get ready you two before you’re no longer fashionably late. “ He waved them off. 

 

Cas led them upstairs so they could get ready.

 

“Um Cas I was kind of in a hurry to go meet you guys. Mind if I ….” He wanted a shower, he should have when he was in the locker room. But after the texts and the hype after the game he was ready to hang out with his friends. Now that the energy evened out he wanted a shower. 

 

“Go ahead.” Cas gestured for Dean follow him to the bathroom. Cas left him there and closed the door behind him. 

 

Dean got off his shirt before he remembered he didn’t have a towel. He opened the bathroom door to find himself almost nose to nose with Cas. He looked down to Cas’s hands to see he was holding a towel for him.

 

“Read my mind.” He took the towel and threw it over his shoulder. His eyes moved to look at Cas again only to see him quickly look away, a soft blush painting his cheeks. Or atleast Dean thought he was blushing. “Oh and…”

 

“The blue shampoo bottle. If you touch Gabe’s you won’t hear the end of it until you die.” Cas shifted his weight to his other foot. Dean couldn’t help but think he might be nervous. Probably thinking about the party. 

 

“Thanks. I’ll make sure not to touch it. I’ll be out soon.” He went back and hopped in the shower. He avoided the other shampoos and made sure to only touch Cas’s. It smelled amazing by the way, where did he buy this at? It was a calming smell, with this citrus almost berry undertone to it. It was hard to describe but he loved it. 

 

He didn’t take long washing up and getting dressed. He styled his hair and looked into the mirror. He thought he looked pretty damn good. Well fitted green v-neck shirt with rolled up sleeves and fitted jeans. The shirt material gave the outfit a more polished look. Dean walked out of the bathroom and made his way to Cas’s room. He didn’t even knock as he went in since it was cracked open. 

 

“Almost done?” He paused in the doorway as Cas was buttoning up a royal blue shirt. He was already wearing black pants, converse and it looked like he’d actually worked with his hair. It was still messy but in a stylish way, he looked really well put together.

 

“You done checking out my brother Dean-o?” Dean nearly jumped as Gabe spoke up behind him. 

 

“I was not checking him out.” 

 

“I am not judging.” Gabe moved passed him and tossed Cas a bottle of hair product. Dean didn’t even know how to respond because he had been checking him out. He went and sat down on Cas’s bed as Gabe tried to fuss over his little brothers hair. Cas kept trying to shoo him away.

 

Dean internally sighed, maybe he should just stop denying that he’d been checking Cas out. At least to himself, it’s not like it meant anything. It just meant he noticed Cas was a good looking guy, nothing wrong with that. He needed to stop making such a big deal of it. 

 

_ Yeah but what about the other stuff?  _ His brain questioned. What other stuff?  _ The jitters, the butterflies, and all that junk when he says stuff you like.  _ Don’t know what you mean, mental breakdown talk over. Time to leave this crazy conversation. 

 

Cas finally broke down and let Gabe spray the stuff on his hair to keep it’s style and not have that hard hairspray look. 

 

“I swear to god Cas if you button up that shirt all the way I will punch you.” Gabe smacked Cas’s hands away. 

 

“What the hell Gabe?” Cas frowned. 

 

“Dean tell him.” Both brothers looked to Dean.

 

“Cas, at least the top couple ones. Trust me it’ll look better. “ Cas gave him that squinty eyed pout. 

 

“But...I feel so exposed.’ He muttered as he unbuttoned the top couple ones.

 

“That’s the point.” He shook his head. It looked really good on him. 

 

“Happy?” Cas was still giving him the squinty look. 

 

Dean gave him a large cheese grin, “Very. Now I’ll have to fight off all the boys.” 

 

Cas scoffed and turned away. From this angle Dean could see how red his ears had gotten, he was totally blushing this time. 

 

“We ready to go?” Cas asked looking at himself in the mirror. His hand aching to touch his hair. 

 

“Yeah we’re good. Let’s go honey.” Dean chuckled as he stood. 

 

“Don’t you start.” Cas warned as he grabbed a dark coat to leave in Dean’s car in case it got too cold. 

 

“Awww you two sound like an old married couple.” Gabe placed a hand over his heart. Cas punched him in the arm as he walked by. “Ow, dick.” Gabe grumbled then whispered to Dean, “He loves it.” 

 

Dean just shook his head with a smirk and followed after Cas down the stairs. He was already in the living room with Anna, the guy moved fast. 

 

“Make sure you actually sleep okay? Call me if you two need me.” He hugged her. Anna rolled her eyes.    
  


“Cas I’ll be fine. It’s just a fever. Go have fun.” She looked to Dean, “Make sure he has fun Dean.” She coughed and Cas covered her up more.

 

“You’ve got my word Kiddo. Now take those meds and get some sleep.” 

 

WIth that Cas got up and went to the front door. Dean caught ear of Gabe and Anna talking. 

 

“Sounds like a mom and dad going out on a date night.” Gabe chuckled as he plopped down next to anna. 

 

“Cas would make a great parent….Dean too.” She laughed and coughed. 

 

Dean swallowed hard and hurried out. He did not need more future life images. Cas was his friend and yes the guy would make a great dad one day. Dean thought he’d make a great dad one day too. They’d be friends in the future and their kids could grow up together and be friends. He took a deep breath, not all these ideas had to be them together as anything other than friends. 

 

\------

 

Cas slid into the passenger seat and buckled up as Dean started up Baby. He took a long deep breath once the music was on. That had been….hard. Starting from the moment he’d gotten that swoon text until now. 

 

That text had really thrown him off balance he’d almost spilled his hot chocolate all over himself. Then the look on Dean’s face as he walked up to Cas while Charlie, Sam and Mary were laughing, god that’d set his heart racing. 

 

Cas was having a hard time not running his hand through his hair, it was his iconic nervous gesture. He promised Gabe he’d at least make it to the party with his hair styled, so he did his best not to touch it.

 

When they were in the car headed to his house it hadn’t been any easier, he could have sworn he’d felt Dean looking at him, though he never actually caught him doing so. He’d nearly melted in his seat as Dean listened to him talk about where he wanted to live. Dean hadn’t laughed at the idea of Cas keeping bees, he actually encouraged it. What was he supposed to do? Dean was his friend and he knew he was saying this as his  _ FRIEND. _ Dean wasn’t saying this because he was romantically interested in him, it didn’t make it any easier on Cas’s heart though. 

 

Maybe...maybe he should try and see if he found someone at the party. Dean was the first real friend Cas had made, his best friend at this point. He didn’t want to ruin that, maybe finding someone else would help quell this crush so Cas wouldn’t ruin this by saying or doing something he’d regret later. 

 

He didn’t know if he’d have the strength next time he saw Dean up close and shirtless like he had when he’d taken him the towel. The look that had him confused though was when he’d been buttoning his shirt. He’d turned to see Dean in his doorway, just standing there staring at him. He couldn’t quite explain the look he’d seen in Dean’s eyes. Well that was a lie actually, he could explain it  because he knew he looked at Dean the same way...but what if he’d imagined it. What if he was projecting his own wants onto Dean? For all he knew Dean was just looking, or maybe looking past him. 

 

He looked down at his shirt to see his buttons undone, he blushed again remembering Dean commenting on how he looked. He had to turn around then otherwise they’d have seen how red he’d gotten. He held back a groan as he remembered Dean calling him honey, god the guy was going to kill him with words one day. He just about locked himself away in the bathroom after that. Now here they were, sitting in baby headed towards a party. 

 

“What’s on your mind Cas?” 

 

“Nothing, just mustering up all the courage I can to get out of baby when we arrive.”    
  
“I only half believe that,” Dean glanced over. No fooling Dean was there?

 

“I am fine, promise. Just not used to so much socializing in one day.” There’d been school, the football game and now the party. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t used to all the social interaction. 

 

“You’ll be fine...but if you’re not left me know. I promise no jokes or pressure. We go when you’re ready. Tonight is about me hanging out with my friends and all of us having a good time.” 

 

“So you’re not going to ditch me for some girl?” Cas was pleasantly surprised by the comment. 

 

“Gonna ditch me for some guy?” 

 

“Only if his smile and car are nicer than yours.” Cas smirked, stop it Cas. He couldn’t though, plus Dean didn’t seem to mind. This was bad for his heart but he couldn’t help but take what he could get. 

 

“So that's a no?” Dean’s cocky smile on full display. “No way a guy like that exists.”

 

“Pretty confident there Winchester.” 

 

“We both know I have reason to be.” They stared at each other for a moment. They looked away at the same time.

 

“If you say so.” He knew he wouldn’t find someone, didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him a bit. 

 

“Come on Cas just be honest.” 

 

He gave a exaggerated sigh, “Ugh fine. No I won’t ditch you for some guy no matter how good looking he is. Well….maybe except for Jensen Ackles.” He laughed.

 

“From Supernatural?” Cas glanced over at Dean, crap he’d almost forgotten Dean read every damn book. He hoped he didn’t connect the dots. It would be really hard not too though. 

 

“Do you know another?”Cas gave a small smile. Be cool Cas. 

 

“Just double checking.” Cas had no idea the internal discussion Dean was having right now with himself.

 

Dean couldn’t help but wonder if that meant Cas....He cut off his thoughts there maybe he shouldn’t dig too much into that. He’d admit he thought Cas was good looking but was he really ready to have that flipped around? 

 

Cas sat up a bit as they were out of town. “This is perfect.” He stared out the window completely oblivious to the similar struggles Dean faced on the inside. Cas wished they were out here just for a drive instead of a party. Late friday night drive seemed a little too intimate though. 

 

“Right? I love coming out here when I need time to think.” Roads were pretty empty, especially this time at night. 

 

“I think I know what I want to do once I have the car all fixed up.” 

 

“Sounds like a perfect way to break her in.” Cas could hear the approval in Dean’s tone. 

 

Not too long later they were turning onto a dirt driveway.

 

“Already?” Cas tried not to sound bummed out but he was.  

 

“Don’t get too excited,” Dean’s words had a tinge of sarcasm in there. 

 

“Sorry, I was really enjoying the drive and scenery. “ Crap, was Dean annoyed. 

 

“It’s cool I get it. Maybe if we’re up to it we’ll take the long way back?” 

 

“Yeah?” Dean nodded, “Sounds awesome.” 

 

Cas’s eyes widened as they approached the studpidly large house. 

 

“Please tell me he has a large family.”

 

“Nope, just him and his parents who are rarely home.” 

 

“I’ll never understand having such large houses for so few people.” Seemed kind of cold and lonely. It was just for show. Cas preferred more family styled homes. Maybe one or two bedrooms extra but nothing excessive. 

 

“Same. Seems like a waste.” He parked baby away from the danger of people leaning, touching or scratching her. 

 

Cas reluctantly got out. He could do this. He smoothed down his shirt and took a few breaths. He felt Dean touch his shoulder. 

 

“You good?” No judgement or teasing, just genuine concern.

 

“Yeah, I am good.” 

 

“Awesome. Looks like Benny and Charlie are already here.” He said pointing to where their cars were. He patted Cas’s shoulder and walked at his side as they made their way to the house. 

 

“Winchester,” Random people called out to Dean as they walked. Cas was pretty sure a lot of these people didn’t go to their school. Part of him suddenly got worried about running into someone from his old school. But honestly what were the odds. While yes it wasn’t that  _ long _ of a drive, it did seem like a too far a distance to go for this party. 

 

Some random guy walked by and slapped Cas on the shoulder when they entered the house. “Hey Novak I hear you’re our new soccer ace. Better bring us some trophies bro.” The guy looked way more drunk than he should be at this point into the party.

 

“I’ll do my best.” The guy seemed to like that answer and gave Cas another slap on the back that almost sent him stumbling forward. Luckily Dean caught him by the arm. The guy went on his way to find his friends. 

 

“Well well well look who’s popular Mr.Soccer Ace.” 

 

“Dean....I am not the Soccer…”

 

“Tsk Tsk Cas forgetting our bet already.”

 

“No, our bet was that I admit I was good at soccer not the best.” Cas gave him a defiant look.

 

“Hmmm I’ll make sure to be more specific next time.”

 

“Who said you’ll win next time?”

 

“Oh I’ll win.” Before they could continue their light hearted bickering Charlie called out to them.

 

“Hey Bitches, Get your asses over here and try these.” 

 

The guys walked over and Charlie had a colorful set of drinks. 

 

Cas stared at them, “Wait...are these Harry Potter themed?” They were two colored drinks in shot glasses. 

 

“Yup there is a nerd bartender here. I grabbed our houses.” She handed Cas a hufflepuff themed one and Dean a gryffindor one. 

 

“I don’ know much about harry potter but this drink is damn good Charlie,” Benny threw back a shot so quickly they didn’t see what colors they were. 

 

“Drink up big guy there’s more to come.” 

 

Cas stared at the drink, alcohol. He was honestly a little scared to try. That night in the park was the first time he’d ever had a drink.

 

“You don’t have to Cas. But if you do I promise I won’t let you do something stupid and I’ll take you home if you get sick….just please please please don’t throw up in Baby.” Dean was giving him the option to not drink, which was really reassuring. 

 

“I’ll only have a few. Thanks.” 

 

“Awww Benny can you see the bromance?” Charlie nudged the cajun.

 

“Never thought I’d see the day. This guy don’ even take that good care of me.” Cas looked over he hoped Benny wasn’t mad. But the smile on the guys face let him know he wasn’t . 

 

“Drink up you two, you gotta catch up.” Benny took a glass from someone walking by with a tray.

 

Dean and Cas clinked their cups together then slammed them back. Cas coughed a bit but it wasn’t terrible. It was actually really good. Kind of lemon citrusy. It still had that nasty after taste most alcohol had but it went down pretty easy. 

 

“Woah, that I like. I want another.” Dean was looking at his shot glass. 

 

“Perfect timing then.” Charlie’s date, Dorothy walked up with glasses for all of them. She handed Dean and Cas the same colors again.

 

“Wait Cas switch me, I want to try yours.” Cas did so without a second thought. 

 

“You know Cas, I get the feeling you’re on the border of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.” Charlie said taking another shot.

 

“Hmmm?” Cas cocked his head.

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Dean nodded in agreement taking the yellow drink in one go. 

 

“You’d be that kid that sits there getting all nervous because the sorting hat can’t decide. “

 

“I would be so embarrassed.” Cas chuckled before taking the shot, ooh this one was a little spicy but had a strawberry taste. 

 

“This lemon one was good too.” 

 

“Benny would be a gryffindor that came from a long line of Slytherin. Dean is like a legacy Gryffindor and Sammy is the token Ravenclaw.” Charlie grinned as she drank her new drink. 

 

“Can’t deny any of that. You’ve got us spot on.” Dean looked around, he wanted a beer. 

 

“They’re that way.” 

 

“Come on Cas let’s go find you something to drink. Benny?”

 

“Nope, we’re stealing away you’re Cajun bestie, we’re gonna rope him a lady tonight.” Charlie had an arm hooked threw Benny’s. The guy shrugged, it could be worse. 

 

“I’ll meet up with you two,” Benny gave them a salute and was dragged away. 

 

“Here I was planning on hanging out with you two.” 

 

“Did you make him promise not to ditch you for a girl?” Cas nudged him as he headed towards the kitchen. 

 

“Nope.”

 

“That’s where you messed up.” Cas was surprised to find the kitchen relatively empty. There were ice chests everywhere all filled with different drinks. “I don’t even know where to start.” It was overwhelming honestly. 

 

Dean picked up a bottle opened it and handed it to him. “Try this.” Cas sipped it and frowned. Dean took it and opened another one. “Now this one.” Cas sipped it.

 

“Okay...I don’t think I like beer but this isn’t bad.” He looked at the label, The Family Business. Sounded like a cool name for a company. 

 

“I think you’ll like the mixed drinks more, but I am not ready to hand you over to hard liquor.” Dean took a drink from the first bottle he’d opened for Cas, shame to let it go to waste. “We’ll try more once you finish that one.” 

 

Cas nodded and let Dean lead him back into the crowd. It wasn’t as bad as Cas thought it’d be. Having Dean there to deflect a lot of the heavier conversation helped. Cas hadn’t expected so many people to want to get to know him. It seemed like if he opened up more he might make some new friends. He just wondered if they were the same sober. 

 

Cas found himself laughing and joking with people. Benny had found his way to them looking ruffled. Seemed like Charlie had found him someone. 

 

“I owe charlie BIG time.” Benny smirked sipping from his beer. 

 

Charlie and Dorothy would pop in and out to talk with them. They spent a lot of time dancing together. Cas got to know Benny and he seemed like a really nice guy. A little rough around the edges but a genuine guy. They’re interests clashed a bit but they were getting along. Cas had finished his beer and decided he wanted to try another one. Probably his last one for the night honestly. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Dean had given him a questioning look as he turned to go. “I am getting another drink want one?” Dean nodded and started talking to Cole again. Cas had caught sight of his cousin a few times and they spoke but it seemed like Michael didn’t want to linger around him too much. At least there was no glaring. 

 

Cas found his way to the kitchen, once again mostly empty. He grabbed a different beer this time but from the same company. Worth a try. He grabbed Dean the same one he’d had before. When he turned around he found himself face to face with Alfie. 

 

“Woah, sorry Cas almost ran right into you.” He smiled and reached over to grab a bottle himself. HIs cheeks were tinged pink and Cas had a feeling the guy had a few. Cas himself was actually feeling pretty good. He must have a good tolerance. He wasn’t ready to test that theory though. 

 

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” Alfie didn’t seem like a party guy.

 

“Inias and the guys wanted to come.” Alfie shrugged and opened his bottle. “I am surprised to see you here, didn’t pin you for a party guy.”

 

“Oh I am not, but I promised Dean I’d come.” Alfie raised a brow at the comment.

 

“Dean...Winchester? You two close?” Seemed like this was news to Alfie. 

 

“I guess you could say that.” Cas laughed, “He’s kind of my best friend but don’t tell him that his ego doesn’t need a bigger boost.” He opened his own bottle and took a drink. 

 

“Wow best friends already,” Cas felt like there was an odd tone to the way Alfie said that but he was probably hearing things. 

 

“I am just as surprised but he’s a great guy.” Alfie just nodded. Cas began making his way back to the group and Alfie followed. Before they made it to the group Alfie gently grabbed Cas’s elbow to stop him in the hallway. 

 

“Hey, instead of going back with them you want to hang out?” 

 

“With you and Inias?” He had promised Dean he’d hang out with him, he couldn’t ditch him. Maybe Dean could go with him. 

 

“Uh...no.” Alfie fidgeted a bit. He looked nervous? “Just me.” 

 

Just him? Cas cocked his head in confusion. 

 

“Well I promised Dean I’d meet his other friends. Wouldn’t be right to just leave him.” 

 

Alfie actually rolled his eyes and sighed. Cas didn’t like that and was now on the defensive. He was standing up straighter watching Alfie cautiously. 

 

“Come on Cas he’s probably flirting with some girl forgetting he even brought you.” Everyone knew what a playboy Winchester was. 

 

“Woah, that is not Dean. He may be a flirt but he wouldn’t ditch me. He definitely wouldn’t forget me.” 

 

Alfie stepped in closer, “Cas I am telling you we’d have a lot more fun, me and you.” He gave Cas a pointed look.

 

Oh, now the gears were starting to turn in Cas’s brain. The subtle touches Cas had tossed away as accidents. The comments he’d taken as playful had been flirting. He’d thought he’d just caught Alfie at the wrong time making situations seem like he’d been staring at Cas when In actuality the co-captain had actually been checking him out. What was he supposed to do? This had definitely not been something he’d had to deal with before. 

 

Sure he’d had the passing thought of meeting a guy to get his mind off of Dean but he’d really hadn’t imagined something like this. He sure as heck would not actually have gone through with it. If he had actually wanted to it wouldn’t be the co-captain of his soon to be soccer team. 

 

“uh...Alfie thanks but I am going to hang out with Dean.” He pulled his arm from Alfie’s grasp but the guy gave him a small squeeze. Cas frowned. “Alfie…” The name sounded like a warning. 

 

“Cas… seriously what good is it hanging out with him? He’s a huge flirt, I don’t he’d understand you,” Cas knew what Alfie was implying, what Cas didn’t understand was how Alfie knew he was into guys. “Cas, I can tell. Don’t worry It wasn’t you being overly obvious...I could just tell.” 

 

“Well if you could just tell then you’d know Dean is way more understanding than you give him credit for. I respect you as my captain in soccer Alfie but I am not going to listen to you talk about my friend when you don’t know him. “

 

“Cas, I’ve gone to school with him for years. The guy never changes. Why do you keep defending him?  Do you have a thing for him? God I hope not that would be driving down a dead end of despair.” 

 

Cas felt like a bird with his feathers ruffled. Alfie was normally a really nice guy. He was really hoping this was only the alcohol but Cas couldn’t help but feel like these were Alfie’s honest feelings. He doubted the guy would have said this without the help of the drinks though.

 

“We’re friends, I don’t need another reason to defend him or want to hang out with him.” Cas  didn’t like someone talking badly of his friend, he didn’t care who they were. It’s why Cas had stood up to Michael before and it’s why he was stepping into Alfies personal space. Alfie only backed up a fraction. 

 

“Hey Cas, everything okay here?” Cas turned to see Dean standing in the hallway. Cas knew he was mad. Dean looked calm for the most part, just a small furrow of his brow. It was his tone though, his tone had deepened and held an edge to it. 

 

“Yeah, I was just headed back. “ He looked to alfie, “Right?” 

 

Alfie looked between the two, “Yeah, invited him to hang out and seems like he’d rather hang out with out. “ He let go of Cas, he sighed and shook his head. “See you at practice Cas.” He turned and left without another word or a look back. Cas leaned back against the wall and took a long drink hold out the second bottle to Dean. 

 

His green eyed friend walked over and took the bottle. He stood in front of Cas as he opened it. “So, what happened?” Dean took a drink letting Cas collect his thoughts. 

 

Cas turned the bottle in his hands. “He asked him to hang out.” Dean gave Cas a look, Cas knew he didn’t know what he meant. “In a more than friends kinda way.” 

 

Dean half choked on his beer, “What?” 

 

“Guess you did have to scare the boys away. Just didn’t think it’d be the co-captain of the soccer team.” Kind of a mess wasn’t it? 

 

“Wow, that is not what I expected to hear. I saw you looking angry and thought he was jealous of you getting attention or something.” 

 

Cas shook his head, “Nah, I don’t think any of them are.”   
  
“So….you say no because he’s co-captain or because he’s not your type?” Cas looked at Dean. 

 

“You’re not going to find out my type that easily Winchester.” Yeah that was the last thing Cas needed. 

 

“Well he doesn’t seem like someone who’d make a good pair with you so it doesn’t matter.” Dean smirked and Cas rolled his eyes but was feeling better. “You’re type is Jensen isn’t it?” 

 

Cas did his absolute best to keep a neutral look, “Who knows?” He shrugged casually. 

 

“You still wanna hang out?” 

 

Cas looked over to Dean and couldn’t help but smile. He was too nice. “Yeah, I want to.” He moved away from the way and stretched. “Thanks.” 

 

Dean threw his arm around Cas’s shoulder, “any time. Now let's go and make fun of drunk Benny he’s fucking hilarious. Him and Charlie are arguing about random shit.” 

 

Cas had to laugh because he could imagine it already. It didn’t take long for his mood to pick up again, in the back of his mind he had a feeling the Alfie thing would pop up in the near future but he’d worry about it later. Things were going really well though, he was glad he came. It was nice hanging out with everyone, it felt so..normal. 

 

Eventually they needed drinks again and Cas was starting to think he shouldn’t be the one to go get them. It didn’t seem to be going well. This time he’d gone over with Benny and before they got too far someone called out to him. He froze in his steps, he knew that voice. He  _ hated  _ that voice. He swallowed hard. How could this possibly be happening? 

 

“Well well, if it isn’t our old friend Castiel. I wondered where you’d gone off to hide.” Cas turned around to see Raphael standing there grinning at him. He couldn’t fucking stand that look. He felt anger and fear all rolled into one. He felt Benny tensing up behind him, he could feel the tension in the air. 

 

Raphael made his way over, Cas could see Ishim right behind. That lying backstabber was here too. Cas clenched his fists. “Still playing soccer? I heard some bullshit about you being the schools ace. Thought we beat that right out of you, seems that punctured lung healed up nicely.” Raphael was only an arms length away. “Lying to these guys too Cas? Got them believing you’re their friend?” 

 

“I never fucking lied to you,” Cas growled. Benny looked over at Cas, in the couple hours he’d hung out with him he hadn’t heard Cas utter a single cuss word. “You two and the rest of them were the liars. I trusted you guys.” 

 

“What thought we were friends? Don’t make me laugh.” Raphael scoffed, “Us be friends with you? No, not after we found out. Good thing Ishim said something. Imagine you the captain, what a terrible influence you’d be.” Cas hadn’t noticed some people were starting to stare. 

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Raphael, what did my sexual orientation have to do with me being Captain. You’re so fucking full of yourself and insecure you couldn’t handle that you couldn’t even cut it as my co-captain. Probably stuck in the fucking closet yourself.” Cas was pissed and raising his voice now. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was knowing he had friends nearby, maybe he was just done with it all. Who knew? All he knew was that he refused to let Raphael talk to him like this again. 

 

“Don’t you talk to me like that or…” raphael stepped in closer. Benny moved in but Cas stopped him. 

 

“Or you’ll what? Beat me up again? Gonna bring your friends with you again since you couldn’t do it yourself last time. Had to bring five guys with you? Do it, I survived last time. You get one shot Raphael and you better make it a good one because I am not going down easy.” Cas hadn’t felt this level of anger before. He was walking a dangerous line. Raphael looked taken back for a moment, but quickly composed himself. 

 

“You’re really asking for it this time Novak. Guess the first hospital visit didn’t teach you anything did it?” 

 

“Cas,” It was Dean. Cas was so pissed and focused on Raphael his words barely registered. If he had looked over he would have seen the protective anger on Dean’s face. Raphael looked over at Dean though, he gave him a disgusted look.

 

“What Cas? Found yourself a fucking fag to date here?” Raphael didn’t even get to fully finish his sentence before Cas lost it. Cas felt the moment his fist hit Raphael square in the jaw. Raphael went down and Cas made sure to follow after. He was going to get more then one shot in. 

 

Ishim tried to dive in to get Cas but Benny blocked his way. Dean had to hold off some other guy from the same school as he tried to jump in. Lucky for them there were only three. Cas probably got four or five really good punches in before Michael popped in and tried to pull him off. 

 

“Let me go.” Cas tried to pull away but Michael held onto him. He dragged Cas up to his feet. Raphael got up to his knees. His nose was bleeding, so was a cut above his eye. He’d definitely have a black eye in the morning. Not to mention there was a large bruise growing on his jaw. 

 

“Cas calm down.” Michael growled into his ear. 

 

“No, fuck no. That is the fucking asshole to sent me to hospital. Like hell I am going to calm down. Ignorant close minded…” He breaking free from Michael’s grasp. 

 

“Better listen to him F…” Raphael didn’t even get the word out this time before he ended up on the ground again. This time it was Michael who punched him. 

 

“Watch your mouth. You’re in the wrong place if you think you’re going to get away with talking like that.” By this time the entire football team was surrounding them along with some soccer guys. Raphael and the other two got up looking like shit. Raphael spit on the ground as he and the two went to leave. They knew they’d lost this one. Causing any more trouble wouldn’t be worth it. If they hadn’t left when they did they would have been dragged out. 

 

Cas was shaking in anger, he was so pissed and embarrassed. Fuck he felt like he could cry. Like hell he’d let that happen though. Michael had loosened his grip so Cas pulled away. 

 

“Cas…” 

 

“I don’t want to hear it Michael….please...just don’t.” He could not handle a lecture right now. 

 

“I am not going to reprimand you.” His cousins voice was calmer than he expected. There was still that judgemental tone, but it wasn’t like before. “You’re hand is a bloody mess. We need to clean you up.”

 

Michael moved to grab his arm but Dean cut him off. “I’ve got it. Why don’t you make sure everything is okay around here and have someone bring us Ice?” 

 

Michael starred between the two, his jaw clenched. “Fine.” 

 

Cas let Dean begin to pull him away from the crowd towards an emptier part of the house. 

 

\------

 

Never in a million years would Dean have imagined the scene that had unfolded just now. He’d heard Cas’s voice as he’d yelled at the guy from the other school. The look of pure anger on Cas’s face had stunned Dean. He had no idea his friend could look like that. He had no idea what this guy had done to Cas and it didn’t matter. He was ready to step in and either back up cas or protect him. 

 

When he’d finally heard what they were saying pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. These sons of bitches  had sent Cas to the hospital just because he wasn’t attracted to women. What kind of fucked up shit was that? 

 

He took a deep breath and opened a bedroom door to find the room empty. It had a connecting bathroom. He had Cas sit on the bed and went into the bathroom. He found a small first aid kit and headed back in. He pulled up a chair that was in the room and picked up Cas’s hand. 

 

“Dean...I…” Cas sounded tired and ten years older. 

 

“Cas don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything wrong. After what they did…” He stared at Cas’s hand as he pulled out the disinfectant. 

 

“I..I didn’t actually plan on fighting him...but when he called you...I snapped.” Cas shook his head and looked off to the side. “I am used to it but he never should have brought you into it.”

 

“Cas you shouldn’t be used to it. If you hadn’t hit him I would have. If I hadn’t been holding back that other guy I would have beat the crap out of him the second I heard you say he was the reason you’d gotten hurt back at your old school.” He had Cas’s hand all cleaned up and was bandaging it up. 

 

“Trying to defend my honor Dean?” Cas gave a tired chuckle. 

 

“What can I say it’s the gryffindor in me,” He looked at Cas and gave him a smile. 

 

“Dean, how am I supposed to face them?” He asked quietly. Dean placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder, he could feel him trembling. 

 

“Cas I told you I’d be your friend no matter what. Anyone messes with you they mess with me. Judging by the way everyone was out there I got the feeling you’ve got more people than you think watching your back. But don’t forget I am number one.” He watched as Cas’s eyes began to water up, the blue eyed boy swallowed hard and duck his head down. 

 

“Fuck,” He whispered and covered his face. Dean didn’t say anything as he pulled Cas in for a hug. 

 

“You’ve got this Cas, plus I think you scared some of the guys who would have given you some trouble.” Cas had a mean right hook. Dean never pegged him for the fighting type but it looked like he had some skill. 

 

Cas hid his face against Dean’s shoulder and held onto his shirt tightly. Dean didn’t say anything and let him be until he was ready. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. By then Cas’s eyes had dried and was looking calmer. 

 

“Come in,” Dean called out and Benny walked in with an ice pack. 

 

“Hey you two,” He walked over and handed Cas the pack. Cas winced as he placed it over his hand. “We made sure those three were actually gone.” 

 

“Thanks Benny….and thank you for that back there.” Cas looked up at him. 

 

“Don’ need to thank me for that. Fucking assholes those guys. If you hadn’ punched him I woulda’. Though Dean probably woulda’ beat me to it. “ Cas’s stared at him in this subtle look of awe. 

 

“You don’t mind that…” Cas’s voice more timid then normal.

 

“That your gay? Fuck no. I won’t have to worry about you stealing girls way with them baby blues they love so much….though...they might still come at yah.” Benny rubbed his chin as he thought it over. Cas could help the small chuckle. 

 

Dean knew Cas was having a hard time believing the world wasn’t falling down around him and people were running at him with pitchforks. 

“Honestly I think most of the people out there are thinkin’ they were spouting a bunch of bullshit. The way I see it you can keep on as you were hiding it, come out and say it, or just roll with it. Answer if they ask and just be you. Don’t worry too much,” Benny patted his shoulder. Cas nodded, he kind of liked the idea of just going with it and seeing how things went. 

 

“Thanks Benny,” Cas gave him a more genuine smile this time.

 

“Anytime brotha’. Now you two drink a shit ton of water I got the feeling y’all want to go home.” He produced two water bottles from his coat pockets. 

 

“But…” He looked to Dean, he didn’t want to make him leave. He was feeling tired though. 

 

“It’s okay Cas I am feeling a little tired too. I don’t mind.” Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze and took the water offered to him. 

 

Benny eventually took off and they went through three water bottles and some chips Charlie had brought them. She and Dorothy gave them some goodbye’s before leaving. Charlie gave him an almost painful hug before she left. Once they were sobered up they headed out to baby. 

 

Dean knew cas was extremely surprised to have so many people say goodbye to him and seem genuinely sad to see him go so early but they understood. Alfie and Inias had even given them goodbyes, he had not expected that at all. Alfie seemed concerned but didn’t ask anything only told them to be safe. 

 

They both slid into the impala and sat for a long moment. 

 

“Besides the fight...did you have fun?” Dean looked over at Cas. He had been hoping so badly for Cas to have a fun regular high school night and those three ruined it within a few minutes. 

 

Cas looked over and gave him one of those special smiles came more from his eyes then his mouth. It was so unique to Cas, Dean didn’t know a single other person who could smile like that. 

 

“I actually did, despite the unexpected fight. Plus…. I got to have a little revenge and I learned it’s okay to be a little more open about myself here. Thanks for getting me to come Dean.” 

 

Dean stared at Cas, he’d found a way to find some good in this situation. Despite all the negative and bad he found a way to be positive and optimistic about it. That was a strength Dean struggled to posses, he pushed through it for himself. He always found the good in a situation for others but not himself. He admired this about Cas, maybe he’d learn a thing or two from him one day. 

 

“Still up for that drive?” He’d understand if he wasn’t. 

“I could definitely use one.” 

 

Dean started up baby and headed down the driveway. He made sure to take a long way home. They were still in the country when he spoke up again. 

 

“Hey...mind if we make a pitstop? I think you’ll like it. “ 

 

“I don’t mind,” Seemed like Cas was enjoying the drive and scenery. Dean remembered earlier Cas mentioning wanting to see the stars without light pollution. He took a different road and headed towards one of his spots. It was a place he liked to go when he wanted to be alone. He knew Cas would appreciate it. Some time later he pulled off onto a dirt road. He drove past some trees and stopped in front of a large clearing. 

 

He shut off baby and grabbed his jacket. “Come on,” He got out and walked around to the front of the car. Cas grabbed his jacket and got out. He went and stood next to Dean. 

 

“Wow,” Cas breathed out the word as he stared across the wide open field. The edges lined with thick trees. The sky was clear and littered with bright stars. “It’s beautiful.” Cas whispered as if speaking too loud would ruin it. 

 

“Thought you’d like it. I love it out here. It’s one of the places I like to come think and be alone.” He glanced at Cas who was staring at the stars. “You gotta keep it a secret though.” 

 

Cas looked to him, “You’ve never brought anyone?” 

 

Dean shook his head, “Nope. Never had a girlfriend who’d appreciate it even if I had wanted to bring them. I don’t know. I never felt like bringing anyone. “ 

 

“But you brought me…”

 

“Yup.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Don’t know...felt right. Plus...I knew you’d love it as much as I do. You get it.” 

 

Cas nodded in understanding, he did get it. Dean watched as he looked back out at the open area. 

 

“You know this is the perfect distance from our town and the next largest.” Dean said leaning back against baby. “This is the kind of place I’d like to have a home one day.” 

 

“Same.” 

 

Dean chuckled softly, “I know.” 

 

Cas raised a brow. 

 

“We have a similar way of thinking Cas. Your idea of a perfect home is very similar to mine.” Dean slipped his hands into his pockets. He could feel Cas watching him. 

 

“Spooky.” 

 

“Right?” They were smiling now. The events from earlier seemed a million miles away under all the stars. 

 

“Can we stay here a while?” 

 

“We’ll stay as long as you want.” Dean moved and opened up the trunk. He pulled out a blanket and laid it down on the ground in front of baby. He sat down and leaned back against her. Cas followed suit and sat next to him. It was normally chilly this time of year but they boys didn’t see bothered by it one bit. 

 

They both spent a long time out there until Dean felt Cas’s head touch his shoulder. He looked over to see his friend fast asleep against his shoulder. He didn’t have the heart to wake him yet so he stayed a while longer. 

 

\------

 

The next morning Cas woke up in his bed and had no idea how he got there. He shot up from his bed and looked around. The last thing he remembered was sitting out under the stars with Dean. Oh my god that sounded like something out of a romance book. How did he get here? Had Dean woken him up? Had he walked to his room on his own? Did gabe help him? He didn’t remember a thing. 

 

There was a soft knock and Gabe poked his head in. 

 

“Oh good you’re awake.” He opened the door wider before leaning against the door jam. There was this smile on his face Cas didn’t like. 

 

“What?”

 

“Oh nothing you looked confused is all. Don’t remember how you got home?”  Cas did not like how he said that.

 

“....no.” He was so scared to answer that question. 

 

“Who knew Dean was such a strong guy? I mean you aren’t the heaviest Cas but I mean you’ve got muscle on you and that ain’t light. “ 

 

Cas’s eyes were as wide as the words sank in. “Oh my,” He covered his face. 

 

“It was cute really. He carried you all the way up here. How he did it I have no idea. And the way you held on to him, had my heart all doki doki. “ 

 

“Oh my god, kill me now.” Cas threw himself back and buried himself into his pillow. 

 

He could hear gabe chuckling so he blindly threw a spare pillow at him. He heard it make contact. 

 

“He said for you to message him when you’re up.” 

 

Cas quietly whimpered at the thought. He sat up and grabbed his phone where someone, probably Dean, had placed it to charge on his nightstand. There was an unread text from him. Cas could only imagine what it said, he knew whatever it was he was going to have a hard time thinking of what to text back.

 

‘ _ Hey angel sleep well ;) ?’  _ Damn it Dean, Cas thought to himself.

 

* * *

Party outfits XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think of this as a way to celebrate 10 chapters and 1200+reads lol  
> This Chapter was originally planned much smaller but it grew and I don't regret it one bit. It took a long time to write but totally worth it. I really like how it came out. So many little shout outs and good little moments. I loved all the little flirty moments, ugh I love writing those.  
> I also changed my way of planning out chapters when I did this one so I think that was a big contributor in how this one unfolded.  
> I really hope you guys liked it, I know Michael is confusing but I promise it'll get better explained later. Eventually Cas will open up more about the whole events that happened in his old school. Let me know what you guys think I absolutely love reading your guy's comments so much. 
> 
> I am thinking of posting my updates on my twitter if you guys wanna follow it's @NP_Infiniteart I mostly post my artwork there but you'll also be able to see updates for the story occasionally and updates on other stories. 
> 
> PS: to Jane+Doe who commented earlier this week about Dean being a fanboy I replied to your comment but I can't see it anymore. I don't know what happened ;-; thank you for commenting, I love fanboy dean too I am happy you're enjoying the story so far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also comes with a story title change. Previously called It all changed the day I met you and is now call Unexpected Bonds. 
> 
> Homework time this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original plan for this chapter was way different lol This is more of a chapter 10.5 lol

Cas was able to avoid any huge discussions with Gabe during the weekend. He knew his brother was dying for answers but also knew Cas needed some space. Cas had spent saturday pretty subdued, He’d gone for a run but spent the rest of the day gaming. Dean had texted him throughout the weekend. He was sure his friend wanted to make sure everything was okay after the party. He was doing surprisingly okay. The true test would be monday at school. He sighed it was sunday and he was finishing up homework. His phone buzzed next to him.

 

‘ _How’s my favorite soccer player :D”_  Cas rolled his eyes and chuckled. It was Dean.

 

 _‘Dean did you forget to finish your report?’_ He knew what response would come through.

 

 _‘I am offended, can’t I check in on how my friend is doing?’_ Cas raised a brow, yup there it was.

 

_‘...Dean come on.’_

 

_‘Fiiiiiiine if you want to be that way. Yes I forgot and I would be grateful if my friend would help me finish it up.”_

 

_‘See was that so hard? Didn't even hurt.’_

 

_‘Actually yes, yes it did. I feel physical pain right now,’ Cas shook his head what a drama queen._

 

_‘Well don’t die on me before we get the paper done. Where we meeting?’_

 

 _‘Wanna come over?’_ Had he actually been invited over? He had a feel Dean didn’t want anyone one over so he was surprised. His mother had invited him though so maybe Dean just hadn't felt like inviting him over until now.

 

 _‘Let me get ready and I’ll head over.’_ Cas dropped his phone back onto the desk and began changing into a t-shirt and jeans. Cas ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair, good enough. He grabbed his bag, laptop and books so he could work on stuff too. He made his way downstairs and poked his head into the kitchen where his siblings were.

 

It smelled amazing in the kitchen. Savory food and sweet dessert scents wafting through the doorway. He ended up stepping in. “What’s going on in here looks like a restaurant?”

 

Gabe looked over from the stove, “I discovered cooking channels on youtube. It’s a dangerous place Cas don’t go there.” His tone was so serious Cas let out a small laugh. “I feel obligated to try as many recipes as I can. We have food for days Cas….FOR DAYS.”  

 

“He’s turned into a cooking monster,” Anna laughed at her own joke.

 

“And you’re the cookie one it seems.” Cas teased as he pointed to the cookies on the counter.

 

“Yup.” She handed him a tupperware filled with cookies. “These are for Dean and his family.” Her smile was blinding.

 

“I’ll make sure he gets them.” He put the container into his bag.

 

“Wait your going over to Dean’s?” Gabe asked turning down the stove.

 

“Yeah,” Cas adjusted the strap of his messenger bag.

 

“Why was I not informed?” He looked between his siblings.

 

“I guessed. I saw him grabbing his school stuff so I figured he was going to hang out with him.” Anna said with a shrug. She began mixing her bowl of cookie ingredients.

 

“Cookie monster and Sherlock. Dangerous combo.” Gabe took his pan off of the stove. “Well don’t stay out too late and all that stuff.” He smirked at Cas. “Don’t have too much fun,” He winked and Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“See you guys later,” He waved as he walked out of the room. He locked up on his way out and put his headphones in. As he made his way down the front walkway he sent Dean a text telling him he was on his way.

 

The weather was nice and cool, his thin zip up hoodie was perfect for the weather. Dean had pointed out his house one day after school so now Cas knew exactly where it was. It was way closer then he’d thought. It made for a good walk. He flipped through his spotify account and shook his head. Dean must have grabbed his phone when he wasn’t looking, he had made a playlist for him. Cas clicked on it and didn’t look at the titles, he wanted to be surprised. He knew more or less what he’d find. He was pleasantly surprised to find some movie soundtracks in there and even a few game ones. He may just have to use this next time he went for a run, it had just the right amount of energy. There were some softer rock and soundtrack songs which he was thoroughly enjoying. He saved some of those away in another playlist. He’d gotten so into the music he hadn’t noticed he was now in front of Dean’s house. His house had a beautiful large front lawn. There were flowers lining the walkway and well kept flower beds in front of the porch. He walked along the cement and up the stairs. He only saw Dean’s car, were his parents not home?  

 

He rang the doorbell and waited. Dean’s part of the neighborhood was very much like his own. There were families outside working on their lawns and kids hanging out on the grass. It was nice, this was the sort of thing Cas and his siblings had wanted growing up. They’d lived in large apartments and townhouses. His parents moved around for work a lot so they never stayed one place too long. After their mother passed though that did slow down a bit. However this was the first time they had a lawn and lived somewhere where they felt an attachment. Cas was really hoping they’d stay here from now on. The last place they lived was the longest they spent as far as he could remember. Halfway through freshman year and all through his junior year of highschool. Every day there was just miserable. Here however, it was really good here so far. Even with the fight, Uriel, michaels lectures, and other things. It was a million times better than anywhere else he’d been. It was the first place that felt like home, the first place he’d made real friends. He knew the sentiments were echoed by his siblings.

 

The front door opened cutting off his thoughts. He expected to find Dean but was pleasantly surprised to see a smiling Sam.

 

“Cas come on in Dean is in the shower,” Sam shook his head as if the idea of Dean taking a shower right now was silly.

 

“How are you doing sam?” Cas stepped in and took off his shoes.

 

“Good, I finished up all my homework. Thank you for sending me that website it really helped with my essay.” Cas gently ruffled his hair.

 

“Any time Sam.”

 

Sammy grabbed his sleeve and gestured for him to follow, “You can wait in Dean’s room. He probably won’t be long. Oh wait, first you can see my room. I can show you my books.”

 

“Sounds awesome,” He let the younger boy lead him up the stairs. As they got to the top a door opened and Dean walked out.

 

“Sammy, let me know…..Well that answers that.” All three stood in their spots just staring. Dean was standing with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His body still wet and his hair sticking up in different directions. He must have just towel dried it. Cas did his best not to stare too much and swallowed quietly.

 

“Wow Dean, forget your clothes?” Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah actually...I’ll be right back.” Dean ducked his head and went into his room. If Cas hadn’t looked away he would have seen a slight blush on Dean’s cheeks that made its way down to his shoulders.

 

Sammy led Cas over to his room. There was a wood nameplate on the door with name engraved into it. Surrounding the name were other small engravings. All showing different things Sam liked, He chuckled softly, “Are moose your favorite animal?” Cas asked looking over at the lanky teen.

 

“Yeah,” He smiled at Cas and opened the door. Sam’s room wasn’t messy perse but was filled. Books, furniture, posters, toys, and all kinds of things. Looking into his room gave you a perfect snapshot of who Sam was. He looked to the boys desk, paper and pens littered the surface but it was easy to see it was because the boy had been studying. Cas walked over to the bookcase and looked over the titles. They shared some of the same titles. Looking over the books Cas knew exactly what he’d be getting sammy for christmas.

 

Christmas, he’d never bought a gift for someone outside of his family and here he was deciding on gifts for his new friends. He found himself sometimes thinking of things that would be great to give them all a birthday gifts and christmas. He also wondered if it was okay to give gifts without a special occasion.  

 

Cas and Sam went over the books on his shelf for a bit. Sam was so excited to show him all kinds of things from their family trips and from school. Cas was more then willing to indulge the boy. He was truly interested in what the boy had to say. There was a knock and Dean walked in.

 

“Time for me to steal back my friend sammy,” He leaned against the door jam. Cas did a great job of not thinking about how picture perfect he looked just then. Nevermind, he thought about it. Damn his brain.

 

“No, he’s mine now.” Sammy wrapped his arms around Cas’s torso. He stuck his tongue out at Dean. Cas chuckled as the brothers glared at each other.

 

“I will drag you off of him.”

 

“Try it jerk,” Sam clung to him tighter.

 

“Bitch,” Dean moved away from the door.

 

“How about I settle this,” Cas said looking between the two. “Sam how about next time I visit it’s to hang out with you?” He really would spend the day hanging out with the boy.

 

‘Really?” Cas nodded, “Awesome. Maybe we could go to the museum?”

 

“Sounds like fun,” He had been wanting to go see their new exhibit.  

 

“Cas….you taking my brother on a date,” Dean smirked.

 

“Dean,” Cas gave an exasperated sigh.

 

“What if he is? You can just go on a date with one of those bimbo girls you like. We’ll have way more fun.” Sam smirked back. Both dean and Cas looked to sam then each other. They had not expected that response.

 

“Sam, what about that cute blonde girl in your class? Wouldn't you rather go on a date with her?” Cas teased.

 

“Blonde girl?” Dean frowned, did sammy have a crush on someone?

 

“H-how…” Sam was bright red and stuttering. Cas gave him a knowing smile. “Oh my god...did anna tell you? How did she know?” Sam covered his face.

 

“She’s a very observant girl. She told me that if you mustered up the courage you might be surprised at the outcome.” Anna had said the other girl though sam was handsome, smart and dorky but she liked dorky.

 

“....Really?” Sam peaked at him. Cas nodded. “W-what should I do?”

 

“I am not the person to ask. I think Dean is better suited for that kind of talk.” Cas looked to Dean. The guy looked like a dad who just found out his daughter had a boyfriend for the first time. “You’ll help him out won’t you Dean?” Dean snapped back into reality and nodded.

 

“Yeah of course. That’s like top five Big brother duties.”

 

Cas laughed, “Is that why Gabe is so adamant about that sort of thing?”

 

“What you’re not like that with Anna?”

 

“Any boy comes near her and smiting will be the least of their worries.” Dean knew Cas wasn’t joking. Heaven forbid some boy made a wrong move with Anna. The wrath of the Novak boys was something Dean wouldn’t want to put on anyone. Not that the wrath of the Winchesters was any better. Probably the same, maybe worse.

 

Cas gently ruffled sam’s hair, the teen finally let him go. Cas opened his bag and offered some cookies to Sam. “My sister sent them for you guys.” Sam’s eyes lit up and instantly started eating one.

 

“Tell her thank you,” Cas couldn’t help but laugh as the boy tried to talk with his mouth full. There’s the brother resemblance.

 

He nodded as he got up, “i’ll tell her.” Dean and Cas made their way off to Dean’s room.

 

Cas walked into Dean’s room and just took a moment to take it all in. It was surprising Cas honestly expected it to be a bit messy but everything was so neat and orderly. It almost made Cas feel like his room was a mess. Everything had a place, nothing extra was really there. All the posters which were of bands and cars were perfectly placed on his walls. His books were in a rough alphabetical order. Cas smiled as he looked over the titles. Dean sat down and glanced at Cas. He wasn’t too sure what was on his friends mind.

 

Cas finally finished taking it all in and sat down. “You’re room is much neater than I expected.”

 

“Military Dad,” Dean said with a smile.

 

“Didn’t rub off on Sam?” He was teasing.

 

“Nah, Dad was more anal about it with me. “ He shrugged, Cas wondered if Dean wasn’t jealous about it like him and Gabe weren’t about their Dad. Dean didn’t seem like a jealous brother, he seemed more like a proud protective brother.

 

“Well it’s good to be neat and orderly. “ He wondered how Dean kept it so neat. “Do you plan on going the same route?” Cas asked as he turned to face the desk.

 

“Back when I was younger I thought about it. Not anymore.” Dean fiddled with his pen.

 

“What about now?” Cas began pulling out his laptop and book.

 

\------

 

Dean glanced over as Cas unpacked his stuff. He hadn’t really talked about what he wanted to go to school for. Most thought he had no idea or wanted to be a mechanic. Which he did love doing but that’s not what he wanted to do. He honestly wasn’t sure how anyone would react to his plans, he was sure no one would see it coming. He watched his friend set up, Cas might be the only one to truly listen to him without judging him or making a joke of it.

 

“Truthfully?” Dean leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. Cas heard the tone shift and stopped what he was doing. He turned and gave Dean his full attention.

 

He nodded, “You can tell me anything Dean.” He waited patiently. He wondered what it was. He had a feeling Dean hadn’t told anyone, he never saw him this quiet about something.

 

“I want to help people, save them if I can. I’d like to be a police detective, maybe a US Marshall.” He had always admired that line of work. He wouldn’t say television influenced his career path but it did make him think about it more seriously.

 

Cas smiled at him, “I can see it.” Dean looked up at him, was he serious? “I think it suits you pretty well.  Have you looked into what you need to do for that?” Dean shook his head.

 

“Not too much.”

 

“Maybe we can take a day, do career and school research. “

 

Dean smiled and let out a small chuckle. Cas never ceased to amaze him. “See this is why I keep you around.” He teased.

 

“What it’s not because of my great hair and blue eyes?” Cas gestured to his eyes.

 

“Well that too,” He opened his own computer and started it up. “Thanks by the way.”

 

Cas raised a brow and gave him a nudge, “What’s that thing you always tell me? Oh I know, you don’t need to thank me Dean. We’re friends.” He was grinned and looked over at Dean’s document. “Can I read over it?” Dean handed him the computer.

 

Dean stole Cas’s computer and went through his stuff. Cas never had anything Dean could use as blackmail. Not a drop of porn in his folders, bookmarks, history or phone. Lame. He had to hand it to Cas though, he’s either great at covering his tracks or just didn’t see the need or want for that. Dean on the other hand, well his computer needed regular virus checks. He was not going to have that conversation with a computer repair guy again.

 

He found a file that had a passcode on it. It was labeled Journal. He glanced at Cas, the guy was focused on reading through his report. Cas must have felt him staring because he looked over.

 

“Dean, are you going through my files?” He didn’t sound annoyed.

 

“Yeah but there’s no blackmail here.”

 

“I told you there was nothing. But I must say you have a treasure trove of material here.” Cas gave a devilish smile. Cas then noticed he was at the journal folder. “That’s something my therapist had me start working on.” He didn’t look mad that Dean had found it.

 

“Like a diary?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Yes like a diary, but a manly one.” He chuckled and placed Dean’s computer down.

 

“Do you share it with your doctor?” He handed Cas back his own computer.

 

Cas shook his head, “No, it's just for me to release my thoughts I can if I want to . But I normally just talk about my problems with them. “ Dean was curious about the journal but knew it was a very private thing. He knew if Cas ever shared it and that is a big if it would have to be someone he deeply trusted.

 

Cas didn’t seem to mind talking about writing a journal though. He actually seemed quite open about talking his depression and anxiety. Dean had never heard anyone talk about it before, at least not so openly.

 

“Your report is really good so far. You’ve done great. What has you stuck?” Cas went back into their homework talk.

 

“I am not too sure where to go from here.” He pointed out where he left off.

 

They worked on their reports until Dean’s was completely finished and proofread. It probably would have gone by quicker had they not been joking around and getting distracted with side discussions. Dean enjoyed it though. Being able to hang out work on homework and have fun, what wasn’t there to like about it? It wasn’t long before Cas had to pack up and head home.

 

“Want me to drive you home?” Dean stood up as Cas did.

  
“I’ll be okay. “ Cas slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the front with Dean. Dean could hear his mom in the kitchen.

 

“Cas dear are you headed home?” She poked her head out.

 

“Yes, Gabe and Anna have dinner all cooked.” Cas smiled at her.

 

“Well next time stay for dinner okay?” She walked over and cleaned her hands on her apron.

 

“I’ll make sure to let them know.” Dean was surprised at how great his mom and Cas had gotten along. They’d only met twice but it was like she had known him for years, guess Dean could understand that. “Make sure you share those cookies Dean.”

 

Dean gave an exaggerated sigh, “You just had to let them know.”

 

“Cookies?” Mary looked to Cas.

 

“My sister has been baking non stop. She sent some for everyone. I left the container in his room.”

 

“I’ll make sure to steal some.” Mary knew if left in his room Dean would eat them all.

 

They said some more goodbyes before Dean walked him outside. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Dean made it to the end of the walkway with him. The weather was perfect today.

 

“Maybe we can work on college research tomorrow.” Dean nodded that would be perfect.

 

Cas gave him a wave before putting his headphones in and heading home. Dean waited until Cas was out of sight before heading back in. He knew Cas would let him know when he was home so he didn’t remind him to.

 

Dean went into the kitchen to see his mom pulling dinner from the oven.

 

“How did homework go?” He began taking out plates and utensils.

 

“It went great. We finished up our reports and Cas proofread mine. I might be home late tomorrow we’re going to do some research on colleges.”

 

Mary paused and looked over at Dean. Everytime she tried to talk to him about college or schools he always dismissed it or told her he was working on it. It was the first time he’d brought it up on his own.

 

“Really, if you need any information let me know. I know you’ll need it when you finally pick a school.” Mary knew her son had plans for his future but he didn’t want to tell her. Was he worried she wouldn’t approve or that it’d be to expensive? “I know we don’t talk about it much but Dean apply to any schools you want. We’ll support you where ever you want to go. “ It would be hard to see him move away but she wanted him to be happy and pursue his vision for the future.

 

Dean put the plates down, “Thanks Ma, as soon as I get everything planned out I promise I’ll let you know.” He wanted to give her a plan and really make sure his mind was set before telling her.

 

Mary couldn’t believe the changes she saw in her son recently. They weren’t massive, but they were good changes that would really be great for his future. She knew Cas had a lot to do with it. He wasn’t forcing Dean to make these changes, just guiding him by being there. She watched her son as he got the table ready. She had this feeling about their friendship but she didn’t say anything, she wouldn’t unless Dean brought it up. She could be wrong, and part of her hoped she was. If she wasn’t….well they’d cross that bridge if they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not too much happened in this chapter. I had a lot planned for it but a lot of things popped up. The weather here in California has been terrible. I took a hit health wise both physically and mentally this week. I am doing better now though. I am hoping to make up for this chapter in this coming weeks one. Hope you like it. I had fun doing this little hang out session. 
> 
> I realized as I was writing I really enjoy the daily day to day stuff ^-^ hope you guys like that stuff too. I wanna write so much couple fluff stuff but we aren't there yet XD just you guys wait lol
> 
> Also as you noticed the story got a title changed. Thank you Iceman12 for the suggestion it's perfect and gave me inspiration for the series name.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Dean talk, Bart makes an appearance, Dean and Cas have an impromptu movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late guys. This should have been done way earlier but I kept adding to it XD

  
****

Cas slung his bag onto his shoulder and hopped into the Car. He was driving today. Gabe woke up late and wanted to eat on the way. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to Anna’s school. As he parked in front his phone vibrated in the cupholder where he left it. Before he got a chance to grab it Gabe already had it in his hands.

 

“Your boyfriend said you look hot behind the wheel.” Gabe smirked.

 

“Dean did not say that.” Cas rolled his eyes, too early for this. Anna giggled and hopped out of the car. She waited for Sam to get out of the Impala in front of them then both headed into the school together. At the door a shorter asian boy waved at them both, that must be Kevin, Cas thought to himself.

 

“How did you know I was talking about Dean?”

 

“Because you call him my boyfriend more than you call him by his name.” The text actually said, ‘Looking good Cas ;)’. Dean had only been teasing, mostly because he knew Gabe would see the text first.

 

Cas pulled away from the curb and headed to school. He had one hand on the wheel and the other resting on the door. He was focused on the road and didn’t notice Gabe take a photo. Gabe smirked as he sent it to Dean with a ‘Your Welcome’ message then deleted the whole thing off of Cas’s phone.

 

When they got to school Gabe and Dean shared a look when Cas wasn’t looking. Dean had that photo saved away.

 

“Welp losers I’ll see you later.” Gabe gave a salute and took off leaving Cas and Dean on their own.

 

“Sometimes he’s too much to handle so early in the morning.” Cas adjusted his bag and sweater as they made their way into the school

 

“And you wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Dean gave him a knowing smile. Cas glanced at Dean, the football player had him there.

  
“True, you know me too well.”

 

“Well that’s because you’re an awesome brother like me.” Dean grinned as he stopped at his locker. Cas leaned against the one next to Dean’s and looked down the hall. He could see the the worst group in their school looking his way. He shifted uncomfortably but did his best to not look upset. He could only imagine the rumors that had spread. How could he have forgotten? Dean had done such a great job taking his mind off of it. That party had been filled with people from their school. They heard what Raphael had said not to mention what Cas had said in return. He had pretty much outed himself. He sighed, he just had to remember Benny’s advice. He was going to go with the flow. Not hide but not throw himself out there. Just carry on.

 

Dean looked over at Cas, “You okay?” He asked closing his locker and turned to face him.

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t want to worry Dean, but it was bothering him. “I am just thinking about what everyone heard on friday night.” He glanced back at the group. Abaddon winked at him.

 

Dean looked over his shoulder seeing what Cas had. “Cas, don’t worry about it. You’ve got this. Remember if anyone does give you trouble I’ve got your back.”

 

“Dean,” Cas was about to tell him what he always did. He didn’t want to drag him into a mess, but Dean cut him off by holding up a hand.

 

“Cas, we talked about this. You aren’t dragging me into this. I am walking along willingly.” He gave Cas that stubborn Winchester look he’s become familiar with. It’s very similar to the Novak variation.

 

He nodded, “Okay.” He let a smile pull at his lips which caused Dean to smile back.

 

“Now let’s head to class,” As they moved to walk down the hall they had to go by Abbadon and group.

 

“Hey Cas looking cute today,” Abbadon laughed, “Oh wait sorry you’d probably prefer to hear that from Dean or some other guy.”

 

“Fuck off Abbadon,” Dean said throwing his arm around Cas’s shoulders to pull him along.

 

“Protecting your boyfriend Dean?” Alistair gave the creepiest smirk Cas had ever seen. The look moved over to him sending a shiver through him. This guy made him so uncomfortable.

 

“Jealous?” Dean flipped him off with the hand slung over Cas’s shoulder. Cas felt like he should say something but nothing came out. Not when they sneered at him like that. He swallowed, he wanted to leave. Luckily Dean was pulling him along away from them.

 

“See you around Cassie.” Alistair called out, his voice caused goosebumps on his arms. He moved to turn around but Dean held him so he couldn’t.

 

“Don’t give him the satisfaction of turning around.” Cas nodded that made sense.

 

“Thanks Dean.” He looked to his friend.

 

Dean turned his head slightly to look at him in return and smiled, “Told you I’ve got your back.”

 

Eventually they had to split up. Cas waved and headed to Civics and Dean headed to History.

 

Class hadn’t been too bad for Cas. Some whispers and glances but overall everyone was the same. So much different than his last school. They’d made his like hell that first day after they’d found out.

 

Physics was going great it was second period and his first class of the day with Dean. It was hands on in class project day. It was amazing how Dean somehow made the simplest science projects dangerous. It was a simple experiment involving batteries and Dean was somehow on his way to starting a fire.  

 

“Dean you are going to get us into trouble, again.” Cas whispered and watched as the teacher made their rounds.

 

“Come on you know this could be useful.” He nudged Cas.

 

“....well….yes but that’s beside the point. It’s not what we’re supposed to be doing and if you light a fire...again we’re getting sent to the office. “

 

Dean gave an exaggerated groan and undid his little personal project. “Fiiiiine...but in exchange you have lunch with me and Benny.” He was grinning as Cas turned to him in surprise. He had no idea Dean had already planned on asking him and saw this as an opportunity to bring up the subject.

 

“You and Benny? Yeah...that’d be awesome.” Now that Cas thought about it they’d never had lunch together. He guessed it was kind of Dean and Benny time.

 

“Great. He was wondering how you were after the party.” Benny had wondered if Cas had a hangover since he never drank. He didn’t believe Dean when he told him Cas woke up saturday morning ate breakfast then went for a run like normal.

 

“That was nice of him. What did you tell him?” Cas had their project back on track now that Dean handed over the supplies.

 

“That your Russian side is so strong hangovers don’t apply to you.”

 

Cas gave him a confused look and cocked his head, “How did you know my family is part russian?”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Dude you’re looks scream Russian German Nordic Prince. “ He used his hands to gesturing to Cas.

 

Cas felt his face heat up. He was blushing and there was Zero chance of hiding it. He quickly looked at the table.

 

“He’s not wrong you know,” a voice spoke up behind them. Cas inwardly groaned as he turned around and saw a smiling Dorothy. “The cheekbones and eyes I mean….Dean’s right.” She giggled.

 

“See even Dorothy sees it.” Dean leaned back in his seat. Cas had no idea on how to respond to that.   


“You two done working?” The teacher came by to save Cas from wherever that conversation was headed.

 

“Almost sir. “  


“Don’t waste too much time. You need to turn in the worksheet at the end of class.” The teacher walked away leaving them to finish up.

 

\------

 

Dean rubbed his face as he sat in english class. Russian German Nordic Prince? Really Dean, really? Might as well just tell him he’s hot while you’re at it. He groaned and looked at the ceiling. It was nice not denying that Cas was good looking, to himself at least, no way he’d say it out loud. Maybe not in front of others, Cas would probably die of embarrassment.

 

Charlie tapped Dean’s shoulder, “Hey, sorry I forgot my phone at home. Could I text my mom from yours?” Dean looked over at her. He was going to ask her why she didn’t use Gabe’s. He quickly received his answer as Gabe held up his phone. The screen was completely obliterated.

 

“Don’t tell Cas, he’s going to kill me. This is my third phone this year.” Gabe shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Sure you can use mine Charlie...Gabe isn’t allowed to touch it.” Gabe rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks….not gonna find porn on it, again am I?” Charlie teased as she unlocked it.

 

“No, I’ve got nothing to hide there.” Wait, did he? He thought over what was on his phone. Nope should be safe. Even the Cas picture wasn’t really incriminating.

 

Charlie sent her mom a text letting her know she was using a friends phone. She asked if she could drop off her phone during lunch, she left it in the car. Her mom quickly responded with a yes. Charlie looked up and saw Dean and Gabe talking. She couldn’t help herself and went through his phone. Dean knew she’d do it too.

 

She smirked as she saw the text messages between Dean and Cas. “Dean, I knew you were a flirt but this is adorable.” Had he really called Cas angel? She wished she could have been there to see Cas’s face when he read it. As she scrolled her eyes flicked up to her friend. Did he realize how some of these conversations were stepping well past the friend line? Part of her wanted to point it out, but she also didn’t want to ruin whatever it was Dean and Cas had going on.

 

“Hmm?” He looked over at his phone to see what she was reading. He began to blush and rubbed his cheek. “Eh, well sometimes I click send before I think about what I write.”

 

Gabe frowned a little, “Be careful what you say you might cause a misunderstanding.” There was a hint of warning in his tone, Dean knew exactly what Gabe was implying.

 

“I’ll make sure I don’t.” Could he though? Even he didn’t really know where to draw a line. Everything would just happen so naturally. He didn’t go out of his way to flirt, he never regretted sending a text, but once again he found himself wondering if it was okay to do that. He never really brought it up to Cas.

 

“Ooooh Dean you strong boy you.” Charlie giggled. Gabe leaned over, he remembered that.

 

“What are  you….When did those get there?” Charlie was looking at pictures of Dean carrying Cas to bed after the party.

 

“Remember when your phone dropped on the stairs?” Gabe looked to Dean with a look.

 

“You took these? I didn’t notice.” They were great pictures, though it did make them look very much like a couple.

 

“You were a little occupied.” Gabe had watched as Dean barely looked away from his brother the whole time. He scratched at his jaw. He didn’t know where Dean stood on this all. Gabe knew he was a big instigator, but he felt like there was something there. But a large part of him was worried, worried he was wrong or Dean did like Cas but would end up getting scared and end up hurting Cas’s feelings. These two were so close now they were in a dangerous zone.

 

Charlie handed back the phone, “Those were adorable. I think Cas should make the driving one his profile pic.”

 

“Yeah...he doesn’t know that exists...he doesn’t know any of them do.” Gabe smiled at her.

 

“Oh man when he finds out.” Charlie shook her head, Gabe was gonna be in trouble.

 

They went through class like normal. No more talking as class progressed. Eventually it ended and they began gathering up their stuff. Dean was about to head out and Gabe stopped him. Gabe waited for everyone to leave before talking.

 

“What’s up Gabe?” Dean watched as the older Novak took on a serious look.

 

“Well...I know I am the one always teasing you two with the whole boyfriend thing. But...I mean. I don’t want Cas to one day get the wrong idea if that’s not what’s happening. I am not saying it will happen, that he thinks that way or to stop acting like you to do because honestly I haven’t seen him this happy….ever. I just, he’s my little brother and I don’t want him to get hurt.” Gabe and Dean stood in silence for a moment letting it all sink in.

 

Dean swallowed, Gabe was scared Dean might end up leading Cas on with all their flirting.

 

“Gabe you know I’d never do anything to hurt Cas.”

 

“Not intentionally Dean. I know you wouldn’t...but this isn’t about you out right doing something.”

 

Dean clenched his teeth, he knew exactly what Gabe meant. It was something he worried about too.

 

“I know...trust me I do. It’s something I think about. I...It just happens. The way we interact is very natural, I can’t really explain it.”

 

Gabe watched Dean for a good moment. “Well...maybe you should think more about it. Obviously you don’t talk like that with your other friends. I am not saying there is, but maybe there is a reason you treat Cas differently. More than someone you instantly got along with. If you see him as a friend or more it’s fine by me. I just want him to be happy.”

 

Dean nodded, “I get it Gabe.” He didn't know what else to say. There was so much implied in this conversation. So much unsaid and Dean didn’t know if he was ready to think about any of it. But he should. It didn’t just affect him. It’s not like Gabe said Cas was into him, if anything he’d implied that he didn’t. He just wanted avoid any misunderstandings in the future. He guessed Gabe could see it happening if Dean continued as he was.

 

“I am gonna keep on teasing...but if I need to stop let me know.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

 

“See yah...oh and by the way I am stealing Cas during lunch.”

 

Gabe shook his head, “Yeah yeah of course you are.” He waved and headed out.

 

Great more stuff for Dean to think about. Why couldn’t this be simple? Just him being friends with Cas. Acting how they want to act. Why did everyone need to get involved? Sure, he got it. If it were sammy and he had a female friend who flirted with him all the time with no intention of ever moving forward he’d be worried too. But, only if he knew Sam had feelings for her. If he didn’t like her Dean felt like he’d leave it alone. Cas didn’t like him, but he figured the situation must be different with Gabe and Cas, Cas had obviously been hurt before, badly. Gabe was probably trying to avoid any road that might lead to Cas getting hurt in anyway. He was being overprotective, Dean couldn’t fault him for it.  

 

Dean made his way to the locker rooms with a lot on his mind. He didn’t even notice Cas waiting for him. Cas watched him as he passed and opened up his locker. Eventually he snapped out of it when Cas cleared his throat.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Hmm? Yeah, just got a lot on my mind.” He did his best to shove it all down again.

 

Cas cocked his head, “Want to talk about it?”

 

“No,” Dean winced at his own tone. He’d said that way too quickly and forcefully. “Sorry, no. It’s fine. It’s nothing.”

 

Cas scowled a bit but didn’t say anything. He let it go for now. Giving Dean time just as Dean had done for him on many occasions.

 

Dean’s mood picked up instantly as they were told flag football was the name of the game today. Finally Cas would be forced to show his football skills. Dean was not disappointed at all. Cas was a quick thinker and light on his feet. Not to mention he had a great arm. They made a great team on the field. Dean would get him the ball and Cas would expertly weave his way through the other students. Dean could see the soccer player in him pulling through, but he could also see Cas knew football. Seeing him throw had Dean thinking about how good he might be on the baseball field. That would be great, they’d be on the same team.

 

Sadly the game eventually had to end and they all made their way into the locker rooms again.

 

“You do know now you have to play a practice game with me right?” Dean smirked as he changed out.

 

“Yeah and end up with a broken arm or leg after a tackle. No thanks.” Cas chuckled shucking his own shirt off.

 

“Dude you’ll be fine. Plus you move so fast no one will be able to tackle you.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“Cas…” Dean mimicked the way Cas said his name. Cas always drew out the vowels in his name when he took that ‘lecture’ tone. “Seriously, It would a lot of fun.”

 

“I know it would...as much as the guys were fun to hang out with. I don’t know if the whole team is keen on keeping Cas safe.”

 

Dean nodded, he had a point. “Let’s make it a game with just friends then?” Then he pulled a page out of sammy’s book. He gave him that puppy eyed look. Or at least he hoped it was a puppy eyed one. Cas however saw sparkling disney princess eyes, worked the same either way.

 

“...Fine. You have to do something I want to do in return.”

 

“Deal.”

 

\------

 

They both washed up and headed out to lunch. Dean and Cas were starving after that game. They quickly found Benny waiting for them at a table under a tree in the ‘popular’ section. No one else sat with them but the other stars of the school stood and sat around in the same area. It did feel like their table had some privacy which Cas was happy for. He took a seat with his back to the tree and Dean slid in next to him.

 

“ Bout time you finally had lunch with us. Thought you might be avoidin’.” Benny teased as he bit into a sandwich.

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head, “No. Charlie and Gabe just catch me faster than Dean can.”

 

“I can see that. He ain’t exactly the fastest.”

 

“Hey, I am plenty fast.” Dean glared at them both. Cas and Benny gave each other a look and laughed. “Ganging up on me are you?” He looked between them.

 

“Should be happy, means we’re gettin’ along.” Benny took another bite.

 

Dean nodded, he should be happy and he was. This must be what Cas feels like when Gabe and Dean team up on him.

 

“So Cas, I hear yah don’t get hangovers.” Benny raised an eyebrow waiting to hear Cas’s answer.

 

“Probably the great russian family genes,” Cas gave Dean a smirk. “I’d probably have to find a liquor store and drink it if I really want to get drunk.” He was only kidding he was sure it would have only taken a bit more for him to get drunk.

 

“Sounds like a blessin’ to me. I have the worst hangovers.”

 

“I am not that big of a drinker so the blessing sadly is wasted on me.”

 

“Well if you ever want to put it to the test let us know.”

 

If Cas ever wanted to get drunk it would be at home or with friends. Not at a party. He wanted to feel safe and not pressured. “I’ll let you know.” He looked over at Dean to see him smiling. This wasn’t so bad. Sure he caught a glimpse or two of some people whispering while blatantly looking at him. Could be worse, he could handle this.

 

Lunch was going pretty well. Some of the other guys dropped by and spoke to them. No one mentioned what was said at the party, but a ton of them gave Cas praise on that punch he delivered. Others commented on his sports skills and school. It was all very casual and normal. While Dean and Benny were talking to Cole his phone buzzed. Probably gabe. He pulled out his phone to check the text. He froze as he saw who it was. It was definitely not Gabe.

 

 _“Castiel I am driving into town. Your brother is not answering my texts. His phone probably died again. I am going to pick you up from school and you can show me where Anna’s school is and we will pick her up from dance. We’ll meet Gabe for dinner after they are both off.”_ It was his father. He reread the text, he was pretty sure Dean never got such a formal sounding text from his mom or dad. He sighed, great he’d have to spend the whole afternoon and evening with his dad.  Should be great hearing his dad implying he was a disappointment somehow.

 

Cas’s whole demeanor changed. He was no longer sitting up straight. All the energy had left him, he sat unmoving staring at his phone. Dean noticed instantly.

 

“Hey...you okay?” He spoke softly so no one else could hear.

 

“...I guess.” He knew he could be honest with Dean. “I have to cancel the college research. My Dad’s coming into town and he wants to pick me us so we can visit anna’s school and dance school. “

 

Dean watched him for a long moment, Cas saw his fingers twitch. “We can do research next time. Let me know if you need me, Okay? Or you can just text me if you need to vent.” Dean smiled at him and Cas felt himself relax just a bit. Was it bad he just felt like he needed a hug in that moment? He had no idea Dean was fighting the urge to hug him at that exact moment. Dean didn’t like seeing him so dejected. What they both didn’t know was that they were both just staring at each other, not talking just staring like nothing else mattered. No one but Benny seemed to have noticed.

 

“You’ll have practice.”

 

“I’ll read every single one after practice duh. Think of it as a live venting journal.”

 

Cas chuckled, “Okay fine. But no complaining afterwards.”

 

“Promise.”

 

Cas took a long deep breath, “Should be a fun afternoon.” Dean patted his arm before going back to eating.

 

The whole time Benny had been taking it all in. Stowing away his observations for some other time.

 

Cas made it through the rest of his classes just fine. Final period he helped Dean with homework. Dean even helped him with some history stuff he was stuck on. Dean could tell this upcoming time with Bart was weighing on Cas. He did his best to cheer Cas up, Cas appreciated the gesture but it was hard to feel positive about it all. Eventually they parted ways.

 

“Remember, text me okay?” Dean dropped a hand on Cas’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Cas gave a half chuckle and waved off Dean. “Go to practice. Wouldn’t do good for the Captain to be late.” He’d probably take Dean up on the text vent offer.

 

“Hey, showing up late is a perk of being Captain.” Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze before slowly pulling his hand away.

 

Cas made his way out to the front of the school. He hesitated just for a split moment as he saw his father’s car parked out front. Bart was leaning against the vehicle talking on the phone. Cas made his way towards him making sure to take even breaths. His father could be a very serious intimidating man. Cas always wanted to do good by him, make him proud, he always seemed to fall short though.

 

His father hung up as he approached. “Castiel, just on time good.”   


“It’s good to see you father. I hope your drive went well.” He adjusted his bag strap.

 

“It did, It was a much smoother drive than I expected.” Cas felt like anyone listening in wouldn’t think they were father and son. Bart’s eyes zeroed in on Cas’s bandaged hand. His eyes narrowed a degree. Bart was about to mention it when someone called out to Cas.

 

“Cas...Sorry. I accidentally grabbed your notebook.” It was Dean. He must have ran with how heavy he was breathing. He held out Castiel’s tan and blue notebook.

 

“Oh wow, I didn’t even notice thanks Dean.” He took it and checked his bag. Sure enough Dean’s was there. They must have been face down when they grabbed them. He saw his dad looking between the two. “Dean, this is my father Bartholomew Novak.” Cas gestured to his dad. Bart nodded and held out a hand to Dean.

 

“Father this is Dean Winchester. He’s captain of the football team and a friend of Michaels. “

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dean.”

 

“You as well, Mr. Novak. It’s nice to finally have a face to the name.” Dean gave him a polite smile and a firm handshake.

 

“It’s good to see Castiel has made some friends here.” His words didn’t seem to hold much emphasis in them, almost as if he just said it to say it.

 

“I am glad Cas moved out here. I am happy to call him one of my best friends.” That got a reaction out of Bart, the main raised an eyebrow.

 

“Best friend. Well I guess that means I’ll be hearing and seeing more of you Dean.” Cas wasn’t too sure if there was some underlying tone to that.  Dean took that as the end of conversation.

 

“I hope so. I need to get back to practice. I’ll talk to you later Cas. Until next time Mr. Novak.”  Dean gave a wave and headed off.

 

“Interesting boy.” Bart watched Dean leave then turned to Cas. “Best friend?”

  
Cas met his eyes, he was analyzing him. “Yes, we both play sports and have classes together. His uncle is also the one who owns the garage who will be doing the work on the car.”

 

Bart nodded, “Hmm, I looked into the shop. Great reviews, certifications and awards. I approve. Let’s get going seems we have some things to discuss.” He made sure Cas saw him look at his hand. Cas held back the urge to hide his bandaged knuckles.

 

\------

 

Dean spent most of practice hoping things went well for Cas. He made sure he did what he needed to do but honestly in that moment he kind of wanted to just be able to be there for his friend. Eventually practice ended and he was eager to get his phone and see if Cas messaged. Benny fell in step next to him as they made their way off the field.

 

“Everythin’ okay with Cas? I noticed he wasn’ doin’ too good halfway through lunch.”

 

“His dad came into town and wanted him to go with him to take care of some school things for his sister. He doesn’t have the most...supportive dad.” He didn’t want to give away everything, that wasn’t his place.

 

“Seems like you two have that in common,” Benny opened the locker room door.

 

“Dad issues but in completely different ways. The guy talks so formally to him. At least I can say my Dad would show up to my stuff and we had good times.”  Benny didn’t ask for Dean to elaborate but he got the idea.

 

“Depending on how it goes maybe we should ask him to hang out tomorrow.” Benny grabbed his stuff from his locker.

 

“Yeah?” Dean wanted to shower at home. Benny nodded. “Awesome, I’ll let him know. I think he’d enjoy that.” Dean would text him later about it.

 

“I’ll see yah tomorrow.” Benny clapped him on the shoulder before heading off.

 

Dean didn’t look at his phone until he was in his car. He was shocked to see how many messages Cas had sent him. Dean had suspected double digits but not this many. He didn’t mind at all. He started from the top and made his way down. Some longer than others.

 

_‘My father has this amazing ability to sound disappointed and emotionless at the same time >.>’ _

_‘Great, now he thinks I’ve been getting into fights. Took me forever to convince him it was a soccer injury.’_

_‘Oh and I am pretty sure he thought I was lying about us being friends. He keeps asking these probing questions’_

_‘Dean kill me now omg.’_

_‘If I have to hear about one more conference call, business proposal, or board meeting I am jumping out of the the car...while it’s moving...preferably into oncoming traffic.’_

_‘Do you know he talks to EVERYONE like he talks to me. You should see my sister’s teacher, she looks so confused.’_

_‘Apparently Sammy, Anna and another girl are the star students here. Why am I not surprised? She had a lot of good things to say about sammy too. I’ll tell you at school.’_

_‘Great now he wants to know why i know your family so well -insert eye roll-’_

_‘okay….I will admit seeing anna’s face when my dad showed up was great. She looked so happy.’_

 

This text was sent with a picture attached. Dean looked over it, it was a great photo. Looked magazine perfect. Cas’s dad looked, relaxed and happy? Anna was smiling brightly as she hugged her dad. Bart was holding her in his arms. Dean felt a little hurt by it honestly. He knew Cas was happy for anna, but this must have hurt somewhere deep down. Knowing his father didn’t act like this around him. Cas deserved to be shown the same amount of love and affection.

 

The texts went on in a similar fashion. Cas making comments about his dad and family. Eventually Cas said they’d be meeting up with Gabe. Dean could only imagine how that would go.

 

 _‘Sounds like you’ve had a long day man. But you’re still hanging in there. If you wanna talk I’ll be home soon.”_ Dean sent his text and started up the impala. He headed home wondering if Cas would get back to him. He pulled into the driveway, still no response. He headed inside, no mom or dad, sammy was working on homework. Dean dropped off his stuff in his room and jumped in the shower. He didn’t take too long of a shower, he just wanted to clean up. When he got back to his room he saw a text was waiting for him. He opened it up, it was Cas.

 

 _‘Hey Dean….um….I don’t want to be a bother…”_ Dean frowned. He didn’t like how this sounded, he was ready to grab his keys. _‘Can I come over...I don’t want to be home right now...and I don’t really want to be alone.’_  Dean didn’t need to think about his answer and quickly sent him a text back.

 

 _‘It’s no bother Cas, want me to pick you up?”_ He waited for a response ready to head out to pick him up.

 

‘ _I am out for a walk...I’ll head your way. Thanks.’_

 

 _‘Text me when you’re here,’_ What did Bart say to Cas? Dean couldn’t help but feel himself go into protective mode. He didn’t care who it was, he’d protect his family and friends from anyone. He knew it must have been bad for Cas to leave the house and ask to come over.

 

It wasn’t much later when he heard a knock at the front door. He made his way over and opened up. He found himself face to face with a very bummed out looking Cas. He didn’t say anything and let Cas in.

 

Cas could be very quiet at times but always held himself confidently and upright. However right now he was slightly slouched and seemed like he wanted to fade into the background.

 

“Let’s go upstairs.” Dean gestured with his head. Cas nodded and followed him up. Dean ended up shutting his door just in case his parents came home. Cas looked around not knowing where to sit. Dean gently guided him over to sit on the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

 

“What happened Cas?” Dean spoke in a softer then normal tone.

 

Cas sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. “Everything was going fine I guess. More or less how things usually go. Then my dad brought up college stuff. I don’t know why I told him...He wants me to go into accounting. The big business kind. I get it I do. It’s not what I want to do though. “ He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “I told him what I wanted to study and he just went off. “ He sighed resting his arms on his knees. His head hung down as he stared at the ground.

 

“What did you tell him you want to study?”

 

“Linguistics, Religious studies, and Mythological studies. Needless to say he was not happy.” Dean was both surprised and not surprised. “I tried to negotiate with him. I’d do accounting and my other studies. He told me they were a waste of time and money. I lost track of time while he yelled at me. Anna locked herself in her room. Gabe tried to jump in but I told him not to.” Cas leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. Dean’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the long column of his neck up to his face, Cas looked like he was praying desperately for something.

 

“I could only imagine what Gabe would have told him.” Cas gave a half chuckle.

 

“There is a reason my father talks to me about things and not Gabe. Gabe...doesn’t hold back.” It usually got ugly and quick.

 

“Well I don’t think those fields of study are a waste of time and money. I have no idea how you’d use them but If they are important to you then they aren’t a waste.” Cas gave him a small smile. Dean reached out without much thought and placed a hand on Cas’s wrist. “How about we take your mind off of things? I suggest a movie.”  

 

Cas chuckled as his eyes glanced over at Dean’s hand. “Movie?”

 

“Yup. I am thinking Tombstone.”

 

“Tombstone?” Cas cocked his head to the side.

 

“You know...the western?” Cas shook his head. “Now we have to watch it.” Dean gave his wrist a squeeze before getting up. He grabbed his laptop and handed it to Cas. “You get it set up I’ll make popcorn. The dvd’s are above the desk. We can sit on the bed.” Dean didn’t give him time to respond before heading to the kitchen.

 

As he leaned against the counter waiting for the popcorn to finish he felt his stomach make this nervous squeeze slash flopping feeling. Almost like that first date jitter feeling but that’s definitely not what this was. He was probably nervous about the ‘what it’ if his dad came home in a bad mood. Yeah that would fucking suck. His mind wandered to the image of Cas sitting next to  him on the bed watching the movie, shoulders pressed against each other and his stomach did that thing again. Stop it, he scolded himself. He crossed his arms, he was nervous about his dad was all. He didn’t want him to scare or say something to Cas.

 

As he began to pour the popcorn into a bowl Sammy wandered in.

 

“Is someone here?” He asked opening the fridge. “I heard talking in your room.”

 

“Yeah Cas is upstairs. We’re gonna watch a movie.” He saw the look on Sam’s face, “You can’t join.” Sammy groaned.

 

“Dean,” He whined.

 

“Next time. “ Sam rolled his eyes and pouted as he poured himself a drink and grabbed a snack.

 

“Fine but you owe me jerk.”

 

“Whatever, bitch.” He gave Sam a playful punch and headed upstairs. As he closed the door with his foot he saw Cas setting back against his headboard. He looked relaxed and comfortable sitting there without his shoes on, he’d taken off his sweater and his hair looked ruffled. The laptop sat on his lap as he read over the DVD case in his hands. Dean couldn’t help but take in everything, even what he was wearing. Fitted black t-shirt that hugged his shoulders and arms perfectly and sweats that tapered perfectly down his legs showing just how fit he was. His stomach did that flopping thing again, he swore for a moment he almost felt breathless, and he was trying really hard to ignore another part of his body down south was also reacting to the sight.

 

“Hmm this movie sounds pretty interesting. I am surprised I haven’t seen it yet. I like westerns.” Cas said not looking up from the case.

 

He liked westerns? That should not make his body react the way that it was right now, but holy fuck was it doing things for him. Dean took a deep breath and wandered over.

 

“If you like westerns you are in the right place. “ He sat down next to Cas and rested the bowl on his lap. Cas smiled at him, he was looking much more like his regular self.

 

“I could tell. You have quite an extensive collection. I saw some of my favorites there too. I might have one or two suggestions if you haven’t seen them yet.”

  
Who knew talking about western movies could be a turn on? Dean at this point had given up on trying to deny what his body was doing right now. It didn’t mean he had to act on anything, ever. Hell he didn’t need to acknowledge this outside of tonight. That’s what he’d do, tomorrow he’ll forget he was reacting like this.

 

“Send any suggestions my way,” He grabbed the laptop and placed it between them and started up the movie. “I want your honest opinion okay?”   


Cas nodded, “promise.” As the movie started up they settled in and got comfortable.

 

Dean couldn’t help but look for Cas’s reactions just before certain scenes would come up. He was never disappointed. Cas was a very honest movie watcher, every feeling was easily seen on his face. Dean was happy Cas was enjoying this and for a little bit his mind wasn’t on what his father had told him. They were getting towards the end of the movie when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He swallowed hard, he could feel Cas’s hair against his jaw. Had he placed his head on his shoulder? He glanced down, their hands were very close to each other was Cas trying to get closer? Cas didn’t seem like the kind of guy to take the first step though.

 

Dean eventually turned to look over, his heart beating a little quicker. However, he was met with the sight of a sleeping Cas. He’d worked himself up for nothing. Cas was fast asleep resting against his shoulder. Just like he had in the field on friday night. Dean took a slow deep breath. His heart wasn’t letting up though. He looked over Cas’s features, handsome but held this small line of prettiness. He had dark lashes and perfectly shaped lips. His eyes lingered there for longer then they should have. It scared Dean a bit as he felt this urge overcoming him. One that was trying to persuade him to lean in, lean in and close the gap between them. He closed his eyes and swallowed down a lump in his throat.

 

This was going beyond just checking out Cas, beyond acknowledging he was good looking. He gave a shuddered breath, shit. He opened his eyes, this wasn’t good. He leaned in just a bit, come one Dean he’s your friend, plus you like girls. You’ve had countless girlfriends. As he thought that the urge to touch met Cas’s lips with his own didn’t die down. Dean clenched his teeth, This could go so badly so quickly. He used all his self restraint and pulled back a bit. He didn’t have full restraint though. He moved closer to Cas but this time he was leaning in towards the top of his head. He closed his eyes and placed a gently kiss on the top of the blue eyed boys head. He let out a small breath and rested his chin on that spot. What was he doing?

 

His phone buzzed as he stayed like that with Cas, unmoving. He reached into his pocket and checked it.

 

 _‘Hey Dean is Cas still there?’_ It was Gabe.

 

_‘Yeah, he’s asleep. We were watching a movies.’_

 

_‘That would explain why he hasn’t texted me back. I was going to go pick him up.’_

 

 _‘He’s dead asleep. I know it’s kinda late, he can just stay over and you can bring his stuff to school tomorrow.’_ Was this smart Winchester? Probably not.

 

_‘You sure?’_

 

_‘Yeah, I am sure. I can let him borrow something to wear.’_

 

 _‘Okay cool….no funny business you hear ;)’_ Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing.

 

 _‘Who are you my mom? I’ll do what I want.”_ Stop while you’re ahead Dean.

 

 _‘True...but whatever you do...it better not be my brother >.> unless you plan on making an honest man out of him.’ _Dean was now bright red.

 

_‘Night Gabe.”_

 

 _“Night Dean >.> Don’t forget our conversation.’ _ As if he could so easily forget.

 

He gently shifted Cas so he was laying down comfortably. Luckily Dean’s bed was big enough for two people. Dean put the laptop away and took the bowl downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water.

 

“Hey Ma, hope you don’t mind Cas is gonna stay over.” He began washing his bowl.

 

“I don’t mind. I am surprised you invited him to spend the night.” Dean never invited friends over to spend the night.

 

“He had a rough day with his dad. He kind of fell asleep while we were watching a movie.” He shrugged and dried the bowl.

 

Mary nodded, “He doesn’t get along with his father?” Dean shook his head.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it. I met his dad today. He talked to Cas more like a business partner than his son.”   
  
Mary shook her head, “Such a shame he’s a sweet boy. Well I’ll make sure there’s food for all three of you.”

 

“Thanks Ma. Night.” He kissed her cheek.

 

“Night Dean.”

 

Dean made his way back to his room. Cas was curled up comfortably on Dean’s bed. His back facing Dean’s side of the bed. Should make it easier to fall asleep, emphasis on the should. Come on Dean don’t be so difficult. It’s just Cas, your friend. He squared his shoulders and got into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this chapter came out the only difficulties I had were with the conversation between Gabe and Dean. I hope it came off how I wanted it too. Gabe really wouldn't mind them dating but he doesn't want Dean to give Cas hope if there is none. I don't know if I ever asked you guys if you like how I write Benny's dialogue. I really like writing out accents when I can. Do you guys like it? Tell me what you think. I might have a little surprise for you in the next chapter OwO
> 
> PS. If you guys are voltron fans and ship Klance I have a fic I put up this week
> 
> PS. Lol why did no one tell me I left my chapter notes attached at the beginning of the chapter XD i just noticed it this morning . its all fixed now


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has breakfast at the Winchesters  
> Benny, Dean and Cas hang out after school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D  
> ^^^ this face will make sense very soon hehehe  
> We'll talk more in the end notes

~~~~~~

 

Dean made his way from the football field to the soccer field. He could see Cas was the last one left. His friend was over by the closet goal post. He was surprised both practices had gone on so long. Cas caught sight of him and gave him a wave.

 

“Hey, isn't captain supposed to be last on the field.” Dean asked as he walked up. It was then he noticed Cas's shirt was drenched in water.

 

“Normally, but I had some things I wanted to work on and I saw you were still on the field too.” Cas then pulled off his shirt and tossed it on top of a bag by the goal post.

 

Dean's throat went dry as Cas stood there shirtless. Dean stop. Then his eyes met with Cas's, there was something in the way Cas looked at him that made him feel like he could read his mind.

 

“See something you like Winchester?” Cas raised a brow and moved a bit closer.

 

Just laugh it off Dean, you'll be good.

 

“Maybe,” Dean's tone was definitely a flirting one. Just as Cas's had been.

 

Cas suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him close. Dean found himself only a few inches from Cas's face.

 

“Why don't you show me what you 'maybe’ like?” Cas smirked as his eyes flicked to Deans lips.

 

Dean wasn't too sure what possessed him to take the step forward that he did, but he also knew he didn't need someone to ask him twice. His hands grabbed Cas by the waist and pulled him close as their lips met. He groaned, god his lips felt amazing. Cas's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Their kiss quickly deepened as Cas's tongue swiped across dean's lips. Dean opened up for him and soon had Cas backed up against the post.

 

Cas shifted and hooked one leg around Dean's waist. Dean was now pulled as close as possible to his friend. He could feel that they were both turned on. Dean was the first to roll his hips feeling that perfect friction between the two. Cas let out a small gasp and followed suit. Soon they were more focused on grinding against each other than kissing. Cas panted against his ear as Dean left marks on his neck.

 

Dean and Cas's hands were roaming everywhere. Dean didn't think he'd ever felt this turned on before. His head began to swim with ideas of all the other things they could do. All doubts thrown out the window.

 

Cas suddenly grabbed his hand and moved it slowly down his stomach. Dean could feel each muscle neatly etched onto his body. He shivered in anticipation. Cas leaned in and whispered into his ear as Dean's hand reached the waistband of his shorts.

 

“More,” Cas's voice was rough and deep. “Give me more Dean.”  With those words he guided Dean's hand underneath the fabric if his shorts.

 

~~~~~~

 

Dean sat up with a gasp. Sweat beading over his forehead. What the hell was that? There was no way that was what he thought it was. He ran a hand through his hair and looked over. He found Cas fast asleep in his bed. Dean quickly looked away. There was no way he had one of _those_ dreams about Cas. He shifted and looked down at his lap mortified by what he felt. Oh no. His quickly got up and grabbed clothes and made his way to the bathroom. He made sure not to make too much noise, he did not need Cas waking up.

 

Once he was behind the lock door he inspected his pants and sure enough the evidence was plain as day. “Son of a bitch,” he whispered to himself. He'd really had a wet dream about his best friend. How old was he? He couldn't remember his last one. He splashed water on his face. This was a lot of information to take in.

 

Not only did he dream about Cas, but his body and brain obviously enjoyed it...a lot. He sighed, the dream was still vivid in his mind. As it replayed in his brain he started to scold himself as he felt turned on by it. He needed a shower, a cold one.

 

He turned on the water and stood under it. You're fine Winchester, it doesn't mean anything. It's just a dream. Yeah, even he wasn't really convincing himself. He touched his forehead to the cold tile of the shower. Today was going to be a long day.

 

\------

 

Cas woke up and found himself confused. This wasn't his room. Where was he? He sat up abruptly. He took in the scene around him. This was Dean's room. He looked at the spot next to him.

 

Did he spend the night? Had he slept in the same bed as Dean? His face turned bright red. That was normal friend thing...right? Maybe? He covered his face with his hands. He didn't remember much from last night once the movie started. He was pretty sure he made it through 75% of the movie. Maybe he fell asleep and Dean just let him. Seems like something he'd do.

 

He grabbed his phone, Gabe must be worried. There was a few texts waiting for him. Gabe wondering where he was and when he'd be home. He asked if he needed a ride. Then there was a new one from this morning.

 

_'Hey I'll take your bag to school for you. Dad ended up heading back early this morning. You should text Anna, she was worried. I told her you were staying over at Deans ans that made her feel a bit better. ‘_ Maybe Gabe and Dean talked last night. That would explain why his brother wasn't freaking out or calling the cops. He wondered if his dad had even asked where he was.

 

He sent Anna and Gabe a text and got up. He wondered if he'd have to change at school. There was a knock on the door and Mary poked her head in.

 

“Oh Castiel you're awake. How did you sleep?” He smiled and stepped further into the room.

 

“Rather well. “ he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

 

“It's no problem dear. If you ever need to talk I am here.” Her smile was warm, open and understanding. He wondered how much Dean had told her. Not that he minded, he trusted them both.

 

“Thank you Mrs.Winchester that means a lot.” She nodded.

 

“I am going to make breakfast is there anything you don't like or can't eat?”

 

He shook his head, “nope. I am not too picky with my food. Um...could I help? “

 

She looked surprised but happy. “Oh you don't have to.”

 

“I want to, think of it as a thank you.”

 

“Okay, let's go downstairs and get started. I think Dean's in the shower.

 

Cas followed after her, he only ever cooked with Gabe and Anna he wondered if this would be different.

 

\------

 

Dean finished his shower and was feeling less freaked out then he had been before he took one. He was brushing this off as just one time thing. Something that just happened because he’d been so close to Cas. Nothing weird, nothing he needed to bring up. Ever.

 

He made his way to his room to wake up Cas only to see that he wasn’t there. His shoes were still there. Maybe he was downstairs?

 

He made his way down and could smell breakfast in the works. He could hear talking coming from the kitchen. Was Cas hanging out with his mom? He paused on the stairs he felt that flipping stomach sensation again. He took a breath and continued making his way downstairs. He paused at the kitchen doorway as he saw his mom and Cas working on breakfast.

 

He leaned against the door way and took the entire scene in. Sam was half asleep as he typed away on his phone. Mary was working on pancakes at the stove. Cas was keeping an eye on bacon but was asking for mugs as the coffee finished up.

 

He pulled a few mugs down, mary described which cup belonged to which Winchester family member. He pulled down Mary’s coffee prescription cup, Sam’s moose cup, Dean’s batman cup and finally a blue cup with black feathers down for himself.

 

Cas turned to ask Sam if he was going to have coffee when he caught sight of Dean.

 

“Morning Dean,” he shook his head and turned to Sam. “Coffee?”

 

“Chocolate milk?” Sam asked with a smile. Cas smiled and nodded.

 

“Morning Cas, Morning Ma,” He walked over and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. Cas turned and handed him his coffee cup. Dean took it and looked at it. Cas gave him an expecting look. He took a sip, just how he liked it. He gave a small smile, he remembered? Last time they had coffee was at Cas’s house. Cas knew what he was thinking and gave him a shrug before going back to making the drinks.

 

Mary looked over and saw Dean drinking away. “Good?”

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah. It’s perfect.” He went to the fridge and grabbed what Cas would need for Sam’s chocolate milk. After that he went and sat down. There wasn’t enough for three cooks in the kitchen. Plus, it was actually kind of nice seeing Cas and his mom getting along. Benny and his mom got along, but this was a little different.

 

Cas and Mary spoke as they worked. Dean could hear Cas asking how she liked her coffee and about work. Eventually they finished up and began plating the food. Cas put down Dean’s and his own. Mary held Sam’s and her own.

 

“It smells so good.” Sam beamed up at Cas who sat next to him.

 

“You’re mom did all the hard work. I was the bacon watcher.” He chuckled and cut into his pancakes.

 

“Still yummy.” Sam happily shoved a forkful into his mouth.

 

“The coffee tastes amazing Cas what did you do differently?” Mary asked sipping her coffee.

 

“I am not too sure I just make it how I make it at home. We use the same brand.” He really wasn’t sure. He never followed the instructions though so maybe it was the amount he put in.

 

“Well I might just have to have you make my coffee from now on.” She chuckled and sipped more.

 

Dean was rather quiet as he watched it all. He was enjoying this, the food and the company.

 

“Mrs.Winchester I was wondering if it would be okay if I took Sam to the museum on saturday? We were talking about a new exhibit they have opening that day.” Cas looked to her before biting into a piece of bacon.

 

Sam looked like a kid on christmas as Cas brought it up. Dean wasn’t surprised he was keeping his promise to Sam. He knew Cas was someone to keep his word.

 

“The museum? That sounds fun. Dean are you going?” She turned to Dean. Dean looked to Sam who was pouting.

 

“I was thinking of hanging with the guys. Plus, I don’t think Sammy wants me to go.” He smirked at Sam who was now glaring and blushing.

 

“You’re going to leave Cas to babysit Sam all day?” Mary was teasing based off her tone.

 

“Ugh Ma, he’s not babysitting me he’s my friend too.” Sam stabbed his pancake.

 

“I am just kidding,” She smiled at him. “I don’t mind at all Cas. As long as you don’t.”

 

“I don’t mind Mrs. Winchester. I planned on going and neither of my siblings will go so it works out perfectly.” It wasn’t long before they were all finished up. Mary moved to gather up the dishes but Dean and Cas stopped her. “I’ll take care of them.” Cas gave her a smile she couldn’t say no too.

 

“I’ll help. You should go get ready Ma.” Dean said taking her plate.

 

“Thank you, you two.” She kissed Dean’s cheek and patted Cas’s before heading upstairs. Sammy thanked them and headed upstairs to get ready. They’d gotten up early enough to wash dishes and get ready.

 

Cas took on the job of washing and Dean took care of drying and putting them away.

 

“Thanks for last night Dean.” Cas looked over at him. Dean nodded and tried to hide his blush.

 

“It’s no problem dude. I know the feeling. “ When he felt calm enough he turned around. “If you need to talk or just need to hang out text me anytime.”   


Cas nudged him, “I appreciate it. Don’t forget that goes both ways.” He turned his attention back to the dishes and scrubbed the pan they made bacon in. Dean caught himself staring. He thought of that kiss he placed on top of Cas’s head. His friend had no idea. What would Cas say if he found out? Then his mind wandered back to his dream. God, what would Cas think if he knew about that? Well if he wasn’t into Dean he’d probably be embarrassed and feel awkward. If he was into Dean, which Dean was kind of sure he wasn’t, then he’d probably still be embarrassed and feel awkward but not in a bad way.

 

Dean had spent more time than he’d like to admit thinking about whether Cas might be into him or not while he was in the shower. Why had he been thinking about that? What good would that do? Say Cas was into him? What then? Would Dean do anything about it? Ignore it? Was there really a reason to investigate this on any level?

 

Dean looked away and put the pan away as Cas handed it to him.

 

“Does your mom have a travel mug she takes to work? I can make her coffee to take to work.” Cas dried off his hands on a kitchen towel.

 

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah.” He pulled it down for Cas. “You are really something special Cas you know that?” He didn’t think twice about what he said, he meant it though.

 

Cas looked over at him as he took the mug. He raised a brow. “That a good or bad thing?”

 

“Good thing. “ Dean leaned his hip against the counter. “I can’t think of a single person who’d offer to make coffee for their friends mom.”

 

Cas looked at him with wide eyes, he looked scared he’d done something wrong.

 

“It’s nothing bad Cas. It’s actually really cool. Makes you you.” He crossed his arms. “You’re really considerate and think about others a lot. Not many people are like that.”

 

Cas shrugged looking a little nervous by the praise. “I don’t know if it’s anything special.”

 

“It is Cas. Trust me it is.” He watched as his friend stir the coffee, Cas had remembered how his mom had liked her coffee.

 

“I’ll take your word on that.” He twisted the lid onto it.

 

“Good because I am always right.” Cas let out a small chuckle.

 

“Careful winchester your ego is showing.”

 

“As if it’s ever hidden.” Cas rolled his eyes and shook his head a smile still on his lips.

 

“I am heading out boys.” Mary called out as she entered the Kitchen. Cas walked up to her and handed her the travel mug.

 

“I made you coffee.” He gave her smile, she’d been so nice and welcoming to him he wanted to thank her as much as he could.

 

“You are too sweet Castiel,” She pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. He closed his eyes enjoying the moment. It really hit home how much he wished he had this after what happened last night. “Have a good day you two.” She pulled away and waved as she headed out.

 

“You too Mrs. Winchester.” Cas called out.

 

“Bye Ma,” Dean walked up next to Cas. He could see how this was effecting Cas. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “How about we get you ready for school?” Cas looked to him.

 

“I don’t have clothes here.”

 

“You can borrow mine,” Dean watched as some pink appeared on Cas’s cheeks.

 

“Thanks.” Cas looked away and waited for Dean to lead the way.

 

\------

 

Cas stared at his outfit. It was very obvious that this was not from his wardrobe. Dean had given him a deep blue shirt and a brown and tan flannel shirt to wear over it. Cas didn’t own any flannel at all. He began to button it when Dean told him to stop.

 

“Cas, no. You don’t button it.” He waved his hand in a gesture for Cas to undo the buttons. Cas sighed and undid them.   


“This is very different from my usual outfits. “  
  
“It looks good on you. It’ll go with that jacket you brought too.” Dean got up from his bed where he was tying his shoes. Cas pulled on his dark charcoal hooded canvas jacket. It did match rather nicely. He felt much more casual than normal but it suited him.

 

Dean and Cas made their way downstairs to where Sam was waiting for them.

 

“Good thing you aren’t wearing flannel Dean or someone would get suspicious.” Sam smirked and hurried out before Dean could say anything. The thought hadn’t occurred to either of them. They didn’t say anything about it as they got into the car. They dropped off Sammy and made their way to school.

 

Gabe was parked next to Deans spot waiting for them. Cas hopped out and went over to get his bag. “Thanks Gabe.”

 

“It’s no problem. How you doing?” Gabe was concerned about his brother.

 

“I am doing better. Dean and his family were great. I owe them big time.”  


“No you don’t.” Dean walked over and stood next to Cas.

 

“Dean,” Gabe and Cas spoke at the same time.

 

“Don’t Dean me. Cas you helped with breakfast and made my mom coffee. She was super happy. Trust me you’ve paid us back. Plus you taking Sammy on saturday, you don’t owe a thing.”   
  
Cas sighed, “There’s no winning with you is there?”

 

“Nope,” Dean grinned.

 

“Well we appreciate it. Plus I am liking this Winchester chic look you’ve got Cas in.” Gabe smiled and looked at Cas. This must be the first time he’s ever seen his brother in flannel.

 

“Looks good right?” Dean looked pretty proud of himself.

 

“Maybe we’ll get him some for his birthday.” Gabe chuckled as Cas just shook his head.

 

“Speaking of when is your birthday?” Dean asked looking to Cas.

 

“Me? Mine’s July 10th.” Cas adjusted his bag.

 

“What about you Gabe?”

 

Gabe gave him a grin and looked to Cas. It was then Cas realized he never told Dean. “Today,” Both brother’s spoke in unison again.

 

Dean looked at them both, were they kidding? “Uh, what?”

 

“Today.” Gabe was smiling still, it was funny seeing Dean’s face like this. Dean began going through the math between Cas’s and Gabe’s birthday and also feeling kind of bummed out no one told him. “He’s trying to figure out if that math is right. Don’t burn out your brain Dean. Cas was born a bit early. The math pans out.” Dean nodded, okay that made sense. Not that he was an expert, but he will say be probably knew more than most guys his age. He had been given a very thorough ‘talk’ from his nurse mom. It was horrifying and educational. They never spoke of it again afterwards.

 

“You should have told me though. Happy birthday man.” Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks, and don’t worry about it. It’s tuesday, I wanted to hold off celebrating until friday night anyways. So if you don’t have too many jock parties to go to it’d be awesome if you could come by. You can bring some friends too. But make sure they’re your cool ones.” Gabe chuckled and patted Dean on the shoulder. “I’ll see you two later.” He waved and headed off.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean looked to Cas.

 

“I forgot you didn’t plus he talked about inviting people so I assumed he’d tell you.”

 

“Was yesterday a early birthday thing? “

 

“Kind of, but gabe deserves a great party. Me and Charlie have been setting things up for it.”

 

“If you need any help let me know.”

 

“I could definitely use the help.

 

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Cas never suspected for a minute something was up with Dean. The thing that was bothering Cas though was the creepy and frequent looks he would get from Alistair and crew. The guy gave him the creeps. Cas felt like he was seeing the group more often, maybe he was just imagining it though. He hadn’t really paid them much attention until now. They would occasionally call out to him but never did more than that.  Cas just ignored them and continued on his way.

 

He hung out with Benny and Dean at lunch again. Benny invited him to hang out with them after lunch. Dean asked if that was okay since it was Gabe's birthday. Gabe would be spending today with his theater club for his birthday and Anna would be hanging out at her friends house after practice. It worked out perfectly.

 

“Oh by the way Benny wanna go crash Gabe’s birthday party with me on friday night?” Dean said with a laugh.

 

Benny looked to Cas, who was used to Dean’s humor at this point. “You’re invited if you want to come Benny.”  

 

“That sounds like fun, definitely be there.”

 

After that classes went about as normally as usual. Cas forced Dean to get all his homework done during study period. Dean was much smarter than he gave himself credit for he just needed to focus on the task at hand. He had a lot of faith in Dean and what he was capable of.

 

“I’ve applied to some colleges.” Dean said as he finished up a rather hard problem. “I just don’t know if I applied to enough or where to even apply to from here on.” He leaned back and looked at Cas. Cas was surprised and very proud.

 

“Well depends on how far out you want to go...It was hard for me. I don’t want to leave Gabe and Anna but I still applied to some out of state schools. I don’t know if I’ll get in but who knows.” What worried him most was what if him and gabe got into out of state schools? What about Anna? They needed to discuss this soon.

 

“I kind of feel like that too...maybe I should apply to some out of state.” Dean twisted his pen in his hands. Where to even start?

 

Cas could see the internal struggle Dean was going through. “Why don’t I send you my list of places I applied to and you can use that as a reference. Who knows? We could end up at the same college.”  Cas was smiling.

 

“As awesome as that sounds. I doubt I am smart enough to get into the same…’ Dean’s words were cut off as Cas’s hand covered his entire face. “Cas,” He was then shushed.

 

Cas had originally intended on covering Dean’s mouth with his hand but thought that might be weird so halfway through the gesture he changed direction. Now his hand covered Dean’s entire face, which was probably weirder than what he originally intended but he’d have to roll with it. He was so embarrassed right now.

 

“Dean, we talked about this. You are smart enough. Plus you’re a phenomenal football player. Any school would be lucky and happy to have you. “

 

Dean stared at him with his too green eyes from the space between his fingers. “I don’t know Cas that seems almost too good to be true.” His lips moved across Cas’s hand as he spoke. It sent a shiver through them both. Cas pulled his hand away and tried to pretend that didn’t affect him.

 

“Sometimes you just need to put faith in those too good to be true ideas. You gotta aim high right? Plus, if you aim high and don’t quite make it you’ve got quite a few of us to be there to catch you.” Cas wanted to give him a smile but the look Dean was giving him had him blushing.

 

“How in the world do you have so much faith in me?” Dean barely had faith in himself.

 

Cas stared at him for a long moment. “It feels right.” He shrugged, “You haven’t given me a reason not to put my faith in you. If anything you have given me many reasons to believe in you.”

 

Dean shook his head and ran a hand over his face. His hand stopped over his mouth to hide smile. “Maybe you should do this for a living.” Dean teased.

 

“Nah, I can’t do this for everyone.”

 

Cas ended up sharing the document he had a list of colleges in.   

 

\------

 

Dean was a little overwhelmed by the number of schools, but he was more motivated than ever to apply to them. He didn’t think he’d tell Cas yet, but he was going to apply to every single school he had. If they didn’t have the program he wanted he’d find something else he wanted.

 

They ended up making their way to the gym after classes had ended. Dean was going to focus on practice and practice alone. He had done fairly well all day keeping his mind on track. It mainly derailed when Cas was near but it wasn't terrible. He was sure just like before it'd go away.

 

Practice couldn't take place on the field today since there needed to be maintenance done. They decided on some conditioning and drills. They'd start off with a run around the track to warm up.

 

They made it to the track field to see the soccer team in full swing. Dean knew Cas was good but seeing him play against other soccer players was something else. He was confident and dominated the field. But, he was a team player, he never took the whole field on his own.

 

Dean got the guys running laps, there were groans but they started anyways. Dean wouldn't pretend to be a good runner so he didn't force himself to be upfront. Michael on the other hand was like his cousin so he was up front. At one point Cas met his gaze. The blue eyed soccer player gave him an encouraging thumbs up before getting back to their game.

 

At one point Dean was round the soccer goal and Cas was grabbing water. He took some liberty as captain and walked over. “Not too bad out there Novak.” Dean was a little breathless from the running.

 

“Not too bad on the running either Winchester. You haven't taken a break once.” Cas flipped the top of his water bottle.

 

“Watching me Cas?” Dean smirked. Cas rolled his eyes and went to take a drink. However, the lid fell off and all the water poured down his shirt. He was drenched. He instantly regretted wearing white.

 

“Damn it,” he looked over at the laughing soccer players. “So immature. “ Cas shook his head.

 

Dean stood there stunned, he was having dream deja vu. It wasn't until Cas called his name twice that he snapped out of it. Cas gave him a questioning look.

 

“They tease you often?” Nice save Dean.

 

“No. They've been a prank run recently though. I was today's target. Everyday is a new player. Never anything serious though. “ Cas shrugged. He didn't mind honestly. “Makes us all feel like a team in a way. I much prefer this form of teasing.” Cas gave a soft smile as he put the lid back on his water bottle.

 

Dean knew what he meant, “What you don’t like my teasing?” He gave him a small shove.

 

“No comment.” Cas waved him off.

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re ego doesn’t need another boost.” That got a smirk out of Dean. He knew exactly what that meant.

 

“Hey captain you aren’t skipping out on drills are you?” Cole called out as the guys made it around. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“I am going.” He waved them off, “See you after.” Dean patted Cas’s shoulder and headed off to run with the guys.

 

Wasn’t long before they were all back in the locker room changing and washing up. Uriel had taken to avoiding them so far. Dean couldn’t help but think he still had some more trouble to stir up, but for now he was doing good. Dean, Benny and Cas all headed out together.

 

“I’ll meet you two at Ma’s,” Benny gave them a wave and headed off to his truck.

 

Dean saw Cas’s attention drawn to a different part of the school as they walked. He followed his gaze to see Alistair and crew.

 

“Have they been bothering you?” He was suddenly feeling protective again.

  
“Not really. They just try and rile me up and call out to me. I ignore them….I just…” Cas looked nervous.

 

“Cas?”

 

“I know this sounds weird...but I don’t like how he looks at me...makes me uncomfortable.” Cas’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

“That’s not weird and not something you should feel nervous about mentioning. I don’t like that look either. “ The guy was creepy, he even creeped Dean out. He knew the exact look Cas was talking about. He could recall a few times being on the receiving end of that look.

 

Cas looked to him, “Dean….” Cas shifted his bag. Dean let him take all the time he needed to thing about what he wanted to say. “You...you don’t think he’d do anything do you?”

 

Dean looked at him as they stopped by the impala. “I’d like to say no...but I don’t know. Alistair isn’t exactly an easy to read guy. He hasn’t done anything as far as I know.” But that isn’t to say that there are things Dean isn’t aware of. “Cas if you don’t feel safe at any time let me know.”

 

Cas nodded, he felt bad that Dean was turning into a bodyguard of sort. He should be able to take care of himself, shouldn’t he? He shouldn’t depend on Dean so much. “Thanks Dean, for being honest.” He’d keep an eye on things.

 

“Just try and avoid being alone with them.” Dean would be keeping an eye on them too. He was not okay with them making Cas feel unsafe.

 

Cas and Dean hopped into the impala and headed to the restaurant. They talked about going to the shop on sunday to go take a look on Cas’s car and see if they can work on some things. Benny was already at the restaurant waiting for them. As they entered Benny waved them over to a booth. Cas slid in and Dean slid in next to him.

 

“What are you two feelin’ like eatin’” Benny had already ordered his food.

 

“I kind of want to try something new. What are your suggestions Benny?” Cas asked looking to the guy sitting across from him.

 

“Well Ma makes a mean Po’ boy but the gumbo she has today is great too.”

 

“Oh those both sound great.” Cas tilted his head to the side as he thought about his options. Dean chuckled at the gesture. Benny looked between the two.

 

“I mean you could get both,” Benny teased.

  
“If I had Dean’s appetite I would definitely try.”

 

“I don’t think anyone has Dean’s appetite,” Benny laughed as Dean narrowed his eyes at them both.

 

“I am going to get my regular order.”

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Benny shook his head.

 

“I mean you could try something new Dean, you might like it.” Cas looked over at him. They saw the gears working in Dean’s brain. Eventually he looked to Benny.

 

“What would be a good option?” Benny stared at Dean in disbelief. Was he actually venturing out? HIs eyes flicked to Cas, the guy hadn’t even said much to persuade him. He turned back to dean.

 

“Uh I think the Po’ boy would be good.” Either this boy was magic or there might be something else going on. Either way Benny wasn’t complaining.

 

“I think I’ll go with the gumbo...maybe I’ll steal some of Dean’s.” Cas chuckled, he’d learned quickly people did not steal food from Dean and didn't walk away without injury. It was fun to tease, he was so protective of his food. Desert especially. He would protect a slice of pie as if it were his first born.

 

“You can try,” Dean scoffed.

 

“We could trade?” Cas offered. He saw dean contemplate the idea.

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Eventually a waitress came over and took their orders and went to grab their drinks. In the meantime the guys talked sports and school. Cas and Benny quickly warmed up to each other. Easily playing off of each other to tease Dean but also joke with each other. Benny was a pretty observant guy, he could see that Cas was quite the influence on Dean. A good influence, on that Benny was all for supporting. The biggest thing he noticed and something he wasn’t too sure either of them have noticed or acknowledged, he saw this connection. At first he thought he was being crazy, but now he was pretty sure it was there. He had noticed it a bit during the party and saw more during school. At first he was conflicted about it all, but the more he took it all in and thought about it the less he seemed to mind. If anything he was ready to support his best friend if it’s something he wanted to move forward with.

 

It’s was kind of odd for him to imagine Dean with a guy, but it wasn’t odd for him to imagine Dean with Cas. That was odd right? Maybe, but Dean seemed happy and that’s what mattered right? He seemed a hell of a lot happier then he ever looked with any girl he dated.

 

The food arrived and the talking continued.

 

“Can you believe Sam is trying to steal Cas away?” Dean spoke with a mouth full.

 

Cas handed him a napkin.

 

“Well I mean do yah blame him? Look at this guys he’s perfect.” Benny was joking just to see their reactions. Cas looked flustered and Dean, he swears to god, was holding back an annoyed pout.

 

“You gonna steal him away too?”

 

“Don’t know yet. Gonna leave an opening?” Benny laughed as Dean opened his mouth to say something. “Calm down brotha’ I know he’s your other best friend. Don’t mean me and Cas can’t be good friends too though.”

 

“I am glad you two are getting along though.” Dean leaned back in his seat. Benny now had new ammo for his arsenal of Dean teasing material.

 

“I am too,” Cas said with a genuine warm smile. “It’s amazing how i haven’t even been here a few months and I already have some amazing friends. “ More than he’d ever had in the past.

 

“I am glad to be on that list.” Benny was honestly honored he knew it wasn’t a long list and that Cas didn’t call someone his friend easily. Especially not after what happened in the past. He didn’t blame the guy.

 

The conversation slipped into Gabe’s birthday party. It wasn’t anything huge but there would be food and drinking. Not like their father ever came home. Anna would be spending the night at her friends house so it worked out perfectly.

 

“You two need help let me know.” Benny offered more than willing to help out.

 

“No wonder you and Dean are friends.” Cas finished up his plate. “He offered to help too. Charlie is doing most of the planning I’ll ask her what she needs...she wouldn’t let me do too much. Something about being a boring dad whatever that means. “ Cas shrugged. Benny and Dean looked at each other knowing exactly what she meant.

 

“I am sure she meant it in the best of way’s.” The cajun boy could imagine Charlie saying that.

 

“Yeah like a boring good looking professor dad.” Dean couldn’t stop the laugh as he spoke. Cas gave him a narrow eyed confused look.

 

“What?”

 

“You know...he ain’t wrong. I could see it. Just need some glasses.” Benny stacked their plates on top of each other.

 

Dean nodded in agreement, “You wear glasses Cas?”

 

Cas suddenly didn’t want to answer feeling like he was walking into a trap. “.....yes….when I read for too long I need them.”

 

“See it’s perfect.’  Dean held up his hands in defense as Cas gave him a look.

 

Benny watched the two. Maybe he should come up with a way to bring it up with Dean. Let him know that it was okay if that was something he wanted. Let him know he had his back. He saw a lot of good between Dean and Cas in the future whether they stayed as friends or if they became more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I had a surprise for you XD Don't hate me lol I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Dean's wet dream was a scene from the original plan for this story. It was one of the original ideas to inspire it actually  
> I promise I am moving this ship along more and more each chapter  
> I love supportive Benny I hope you do too  
> And imagine what a great son-in-law Cas would be, such a sweet guy  
> You guys worried about Alistair? It's okay....I am too dundunduuuuun  
> I can't wait to give you guys Gabe's party (I have plans, wonderfully delicious plans) I also can't wait for Sam and Cas time  
> I wanted to hurry and get this up since my saturday is jam packed all day. Sorry for any mistakes I'll try and come back later to fix them.
> 
> It makes me super happy that you guy's enjoy my writing style I know I am more dialogue heavy then a lot of other writers and always worried people wouldn't like that. So it makes me glad to know so many actually like it. ^-^ Thanks for sticking with me guys. We still got a long way to go and I promise to make every step as fun and enjoyable as the last. 
> 
> SIde note: I actually totally forgot about Gabes birthday and then I went back and did the math realizing I was right on point. It worked out perfectly. I didn't have to change the original birthday I gave him. This is based on school starting early august though. XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe has a birthday party  
> Benny has a talk with Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are making some progress

The rest of the week came and went. Cas had originally wanted to go to the game but ended up staying and helping set up. Gabe and Charlie insisted he go but he didn’t feel right leaving and letting them do all the set up. He was still a little bumbled out. He did his best not to show it and he was pretty sure he wasn’t failing at it. However it seemed like Charlie and Gabe could read his mind and had the high school’s football game live stream up on the tv. Music played over it but he could watch as they worked. 

 

He was surprised to find Charlie was actually a huge part of setting up the school’s live streaming of events. She helped come up with the set up and everything, she just didn’t run it. It was her choice not to. She’d rather spend that time doing other things. So she showed them how to run it all and left them to their own devices. They did call her on occasion to troubleshoot though. 

 

Cas was currently setting up streamers in the living room when Gabe came by and offered him a lollipop. Cas had brought up the idea of a theme but Charlie just bought things without much of a plan other than keeping to a color palette. But, it did seem like there was a lot of Gabe’s favorite thing in the world, candy. There were bowls of candy all over the place. He had cringed when he saw Charlie unveiled a couple bottles of candy flavored alcohol that just sounded disgusting, Gabe had looked ecstatic. He tried asking her where she obtained this fowl sounding bottles but she refused to share. Cas had gone with Dean one day to go to a store to pick up stuff and found bottles of butterbeer, from harry potter. He thought Gabe would love it, so that’d be a small surprise for him later. 

 

Cas turned to grab the lollipop offered to him and paused as he saw Gabe standing there looking proud as hell with his current outfit. He was wearing a legitimate Loki, from The Avengers, cape. It seemed like it was pinned at the shoulders and hand a connecting piece across the collarbone to keep it in place.   

 

“Wow, where did you get that?” Cas took the candy and stepped down from the chair he’d been on. 

 

“It’s a birthday gift from Charlie and crew.” He smiled brightly. Charlie had brought it over. They’d had wanted to give it to him on tuesday but the shipping had taken longer than expected. Cas smiled, He hadn’t gotten together with anyone about birthday presents but this worked perfectly with his gift. 

 

“It looks great. You know...I was going to wait to give you your gift buuuuut I think you’ll want to open it now.” He gave Gabe a wink. Gabe’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Cas...what did you get me?” Gabe was practically bouncing with excitement. Cas had actually ordered his gift when they first moved in. It’s amazing he’d kept it a secret so long. 

 

“You’ll have to go find out...the box is on my bed.” It was already wrapped up and waiting. He was going to have him open it during the party but this would probably be way better. Gabe didn’t let Cas even finish talking before he took off running up the stairs. His new cape flowing behind him. Charlie walked in munching on a twizzler. 

 

“What did you get him?” She was looking at the ceiling as she heard Gabe walking around upstairs. By the sounds of it he was in Cas’s room.

 

“You’ll find out.” Seconds later there was a loud yell of pure happiness. It was followed closely but a string of words neither of them could figure out. 

 

“What did you one up us with?” Charlie chuckled, It must be fucking amazing with the way Gabe was sounding upstairs. Cas didn’t answer since he could hear Gabe making his way back. Charlie’s jaw dropped as Gabe went actor mode and made his way down the stairs looking as confident and smug. 

 

“Oh.My.God. “ She looked at Cas, “ten out of ten. Nice job.” Cas smiled in return. Gabe had a new piece to his loki outfit. On his head was Loki’s golden two horned helmet. It sat perfectly on his head. 

 

“You know you’re like the best little brother ever...right?” Gabe walked over and hugged Cas. 

 

“I try,” Cas hugged him back. He was happy Gabe loved his gift. Gabe had always been a loki fan since he was little. Comic book version and actual Nordic lore Version.

 

Gabe went around the house with his new outfit for the night, though Cas was pretty sure it wouldn’t last the full night. Gabe wouldn’t want any of it to get messed up or dirtied. He kept an eye on the clock. The party will have started before the game ended so Dean and Benny wouldn’t be by for a while. Gabe made him promise to mingle until his ‘boyfriend’ got there. Cas was well past the point of fighting Gabe on the boyfriend joke. Maybe if he ignored it Gabe would get bored, probably not but he could hope.    

 

Eventually people started arriving. Just about the entire theater club showed up. Charlie’s D&D guild arrived, they were all really cool people from nearby schools. More people from school showed up. It looked like Gabe or Charlie invited a couple of his soccer teammates. Inias and Alfie greeted him. Alfie since the party seemed to be very reserved and cautious around Cas. Cas didn’t blame him but he also thought he didn’t need to act like that. Eventually the stream of people steadied out and Cas could make his rounds to see if everyone was doing good. It wasn’t a huge party, it was a manageable size with a great variety of people. 

 

Cas grabbed himself a soda, he wasn’t really in a drinking mood. He’d probably wait until Dean showed up to finally grab one. As he took a sip someone came up to him and cleared their throat. He looked over to find Alfie. 

 

“Hey, glad you could make it.” Cas gave him a small friendly smile. 

 

“Yeah, me and Inias thought it’d be fun and it’s great so far. Gabe totally should have made it a costume party.” He chuckled as they saw Gabe pass by the doorway in his cape and helmet. 

 

“Nah, he’d rather be the center of attention.” Cas chuckled and sipped his soda. 

 

Alfie fidgeted for a moment. Cas watched him, he obviously had something he wanted to talk about. Was it the party? 

 

“So, um…” Alfie ran a hand through his hair. Cas stayed quiet and waited for him to find his words. “Well...I wanted to apologize for last time. I wanted to apologize sooner but it didn’t feel right to do it during practice.” Cas nodded in understanding. “I should have never approached you like that or talked about Dean the way I did. I...I know he’s  a good guy but I mean...his past history…”    
  
“Alfie,” Cas said his name with a normal calm tone but it was a warning. 

 

“I know...sorry. I’ve just known the guy since elementary school. I just...I guess I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

 

Cas scratched just behind his ear holding back a sigh. “I appreciate the gesture really I do and I get where you’re coming from. But I stand by what I said back at the party. I know Dean and he’s not going to do anything to hurt me. We’re friends and he’s a much better person then a lot of people give him credit for. Regardless of how he was in the past, people can change.”  Cas found it hard to imagine Dean not always being this considerate and nice. 

 

Alfie looked defeated by Cas’s words. “ So...does this mean....you like him?” 

 

Now Cas sighed, why were people so curious about this? Couldn’t two guys get along really well and not want to date?  _ Be honest Cas if you could you would totally date him, not the point but still.  _

 

“I am not even going to answer that,” He liked Alfie, he was a nice guy, but it really wasn’t his business. 

 

Alfie winced at the words, “Sorry, I am really not this nosy.” He rubbed his face. “I keep walking all over my words. I am not showing you the best sides of me am I?”

 

“I know you’re a nice guy Alfie and you’re a great captain.” 

 

“But you’re friendship with Dean and other things related are not my business.” 

 

Cas simply nodded. 

 

“Gotcha’ . I have to admit I am not normally a jealous guy. But Winchester has brought out the green monster in me.” 

 

Cas cocked his head in confusion. Jealous? Cas was honestly didn’t think Alfie actually liked him. He was just chalking up Alfie wanting to be alone with him at the last party to a drunken state of mind. He even took his observations of Alfie’s small past flirting and touches as simple interest or attraction, he had no idea the guy actually liked him. 

 

Alfie cleared his throat, “um well….I should um. I am gonna go find Inias.” He swallowed hard before turning and leaving abruptly. He turned around so fast he almost walked into the doorway. He quickly sidestepped and avoided an embarrassing situation. Cas was left confused, but glad he got kind of an apology. 

 

He shook his head and took another drink of his soda. He should go ‘mingle’ more. He just wanted to sit and watch the end of the game. It should be finishing soon. 

 

“You should really just turn him down if you aren’t interested.” Cas turned to see Charlie standing next to him. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Um that boy is totally crushing on you Cas, that’s what I mean. “ Charlie raised a brow at him. 

“No, I mean he’s probably just attracted to me but he doesn’t want to…” His words die off at her flat stare. 

 

“Cas, my friend, my second handmaiden. That boy is totally into you and he’s totally jealous of Dean. “

 

“Why is he jealous of Dean?” He was choosing to ignore the part where she said Alfie was into him because his brain could not compute the idea of someone being interested in dating him. 

 

“Ummm  because you guy’s are super close and freaking perfect together, duh.” 

 

Cas turned beet red. “Oh my god Charlie.” He chugged the last of his drink, “We are...why would you…” 

 

“You mean to tell me you don’t think you two would make a great couple?”

 

“He’s my best friend.” 

 

“Not what I asked you.” They glared at each other for a moment, each one waiting for the other to break. Cas cracked first. 

 

“I am not having this conversation. I am going to go see the end of the game.” 

  
“Would it really be so bad to admit Dean would make a great boyfriend?” She spoke only loud enough for him to hear. 

 

“Yes,” He whispered back and went off to the living room to catch the tail end of the game. It seemed like other people had gathered around to watch the final moments. Dean makes a perfect throw to his receiver who runs the ball the last couple yards to the endzone as the time runs out. This was the closest game so far this season but the home team still won by a good sized margin. Cheers erupted around the livingroom causing Cas to laugh. He had definitely not expected this crowd to get so into the game. It was kind of nice to see them all getting excited about the win. As the live stream ended everyone went back to chatting and partying. Cas took residence on the sofa, this was nice. 

 

As he finished his now second soda Gabe made his way in front of him. “You are not allowed to sit Mr.” 

 

“What? Since when was that a rule?”

 

“You can sit when Dean gets here for now you mingle.” 

 

There was no winning around here today for him. He huffed and got up. “Fine…” He stuck his tongue out at Gabe as he made his way through the groups of people. He stopped and chatted a bit with people. He was getting pushed way out of his comfort zone to more he had to talk to people. 

 

He made it out of a long discussion about a game with a group of Gabe’s theater friends when the aching feeling of hiding away in his room started to encroach on him. He was pretty sure he could sneak upstairs and no one would notice. Okay maybe charlie and Gabe would. But it’d only be for a little bit. Plus he knew for a fact no one would be up there they made it very clear upstairs was off limits. 

 

Before he continued his internal debate his phone buzzed with a text message. He pulled up his phone and smiled.

 

‘ _ The fun has arrived.’  _ It was Dean. 

 

Cas didn’t even answer the text he simply pocketed his phone and went to the door. He opened it just before Dean could. 

 

“Hello Fun, I am Cas welcome to my home. “ Cas grinned at his own bad joke. 

 

Dean shook his head, “That was terrible Cas and you know it.” 

 

“You should hear some of your jokes if you think that was bad.” He moved aside so Benny and Dean could come in. “Hey Benny. Great game you two. “    
  


Dean threw an arm over his shoulders, “We were pretty great weren’t we? Wait...you watched it?” 

 

Cas nodded, “Charlie put the live stream on the big screen so we could watch.” 

 

“That’s awesome. So you saw that awesome final pass did you?” Dean had that look on his face when he wanted someone to praise him. 

 

“Yes, I was thoroughly impressed.” Cas playfully patted his cheek. Dean simply smiled brighter. 

 

“We played a hell of a game tonight. Though I hate to say it...I had been hoping for a closer game.” Benny said smiling as he watched the two. He was definitely talking to Dean tonight. 

 

“You say that now but wait until that comes to bite you.” Cas had that Dad tone that made Dean chuckle. 

 

“We’ll see about that,” Benny was confident they’d be dominating this season, it’d be a great way to go through senior year. “Anyway’s where is that brother of yours I actually brought him something.’ Benny looked around. 

 

“He’s easy to spot just look for the golden horns.” 

 

“What?” Benny looked confused as hell.

 

“You’ll know when you see them.” Benny shrugged, knowing it must be something cool or ridiculous he was leaning towards the latter. 

 

“Hey Cas can I put my stuff upstairs?” Dean asked drawing Cas’s attention back to him. 

 

“Yeah, you can leave it in my room.” 

 

“I’ll be down here.” Benny said heading off to go find Gabe. 

 

Cas had to admit he was extremely conscious of the fact that Dean had not moved his arm from around his shoulders this entire time. It sent butterflies fluttering through him, he tried really hard not to show it on his face. He led Dean to the stairs where Charlie and Gabe had roped it off. They even planned on doing rounds to make sure no one was ever up there. Cas guided them past the rope and up to his room. It wasn’t until they reached his door that Dean moved his arm. 

  
He opened up his door and let Dean through first and followed after, he closed the door most of the way and watched as Dean set his bag down and sat on his bed. 

 

\------

 

Okay so maybe he was being more touchy than normal and you’d probably expect him to avoid Cas after that dream. It was actually doing the exact opposite for him though. He was having a hard time staying away if he was being honest. It was taking all he had to keep it simply at an arm around his shoulder. 

 

As Dean sat himself on Cas’s bed he took a slow deep breath. He just needed to push that dream away like he had been doing all week. 

 

“If you end up needing to stay over you’re more than welcome to.” Cas gave him a smile and sat at his desk chair. Dean smiled, he was sure Cas wanted him to enjoy tonight as much as possible. He knew Cas was still feeling a little bad about the last party. Dean didn’t think he should though, it wasn’t Cas’s fault. 

 

“Depending on how it goes I might just take you up on that.” He stretched and laid  back.

 

“Tired?” 

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, but not too tired to go downstairs and have some fun. Just need a moment. Were you having fun?” Dean propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Cas. 

 

Cas nodded and shrugged. “Yeah...it did get a little overwhelming though. You came at the perfect time. I was ready to sneak away to my room.” 

 

“I am glad I could be of service.” Dean sat up fully and rested his arms on his knees. He kept his eyes on Cas. He looked really great tonight. He wondered if this was Gabe and Charlie’s doing. His hair was styled but still had that messy charm. His outfit was casual but nice. Form fitted burnt umber v-neck shirt and dark wash jeans. Dean did his best not to stare too much as he notice how nicely the sleeves hugged Cas’s arms and shoulders and how his pants hugged each line of his legs perfectly.  

 

“I am just not very good at starting up conversations or carrying them.” 

 

“You do pretty well with me.” Dean watched as Cas leaned his head down as if feeling ashamed of not being able to socialize as easily as some other people. Dean leaned down to catch Cas’s eyes. Cas looked at him through his lashes, that move was not fair at all. Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. His stomach felt fluttery. You’ve got this Winchester. 

 

“Yeah...but you’re different. “ Dean was pretty sure he saw a blush gently covering Cas’s cheeks. 

 

“Nah I am not…” 

 

“Yes you are...It was easy for me to felt comfortable around you…” He could see Cas was struggling with how to explain it all to him. 

 

“It was probably my good looks,” Dean gave him one of his signature smiles and Cas shook his head. He couldn’t hide his smile from Dean though.

 

“Only partially,” Cas didn’t look at Dean as he said it. Now Dean was definitely not expecting that. 

 

“Oh...Cas are you saying you think I am attractive?” Dean was leaning in more, he seemed calm but his heart was racing. 

 

Cas gave him a Do-you-even-need-to-ask look. “I am socially awkward Dean, not blind.” 

 

“Still nice to hear,” He waited until Cas was looking at him again before he said more. “For the record Cas, I think you’re attractive too.” Dean watched as Cas turned bright red and his eyes widened in surprise. Cas suddenly stood up, oh no had Dean gone too far?

 

“We should go back downstairs. We’re probably being missed.” Well he didn’t seem mad so that was good. He was pretty sure Cas was just embarrassed. 

 

“True, who knows what crazy ideas Gabe and Charlie are thinking up.” He saw Cas pause and shiver. He chuckled as he took off his letterman jacket and tossed it on Cas’s bed. “Cas, it’s fine. I am joking.” It was possible that they were though. He placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

 

Cas looked over at him, “Dean you know as well as I do that they are most likely talking to each other coming up with crazy stories. They’re probably waiting at the base of the stairs with our luck.” Dean nodded, yeah probably. 

 

“Let’s go see how well we know them.” He opened the door and placed a hand between Cas’s shoulder blades and gently pushed him out. Dean didn’t really want to move his hand but he did because heaven forbid someone, Gabe, saw them and the teasing would never cease. 

 

“Well there they are. Handsome and Handsome.” Charlie giggled as Dean and Cas came down the stairs. Dean and Cas shared a look, up there were Gabe and Charlie waiting. 

 

“Gasp, Charlie do you think Cassie’s hair looks more ruffled than before.” Gabe covered his mouth with a overly dramatic shocked look. Cas walked up to him and punched him in the arm. “Ow...Dick.” Gabe mumbled.

 

“What? It was your birthday punch?” Cas looked at him innocently. 

 

“Uhuh sure.” Gabe gave him a narrowed eye glare. 

 

Charlie had snuck away and was making her way back with four bottles. “We gotta start this party.” She said handing them each one. 

 

“Charlie I believe your party has already started.” Cas took the bottle she offered him. Dean did wonder how much she’d had to drink already. She did seem already well past buzzed, Gabe too. 

 

“Oh yeah me and Gabe may have snuck some drinks when you were in the livingroom.” She giggled and Gabe shushed her. 

 

“Seriously you two?” Cas shook his head.

 

“You didn’t even offer him a drink?” Dean gave a headshake of his own as he took a long pull from his bottle, ooh someone brought the good stuff. 

 

“Oh no Charlie we made Dad and Dad angry. Hope they don’t ground us.” Gabe hid behind Charlie. 

 

“I like that you said Dad and Dad.” Charlie was thrown into another fit of giggles. 

 

Dean and Cas were subjected to more teasing which they expected. They eventually all moved through the house to talk to other people. Gabe would drift away at times to talk to people. Dean could see that Cas was pretty relaxed right now. He was sure the alcohol was helping but he couldn’t help but think back on what Cas said earlier. That he felt more comfortable with Dean around. 

 

As they drink more Dean felt himself standing closer to Cas. He tried to pass it off as too many people around them but there was enough room. Didn’t seem like Cas minded. There was a point where Dean stood close behind him, the back of cas’s shoulder was pressed against Dean’s chest. He could help but think of how easy it would be to just wrap his arm around Cas’s shoulders or his waist. 

 

Dean did use any excuse he could to touch Cas. Small simple touches. A hand on his shoulder or waist as he leaned in to say something if the music was too loud, An arm around his shoulder when something funny was said. He noticed that Cas was leaning more into each touch and he swore he wasn’t imagining it but Cas was also doing the same in return. Touches to Dean’s arm and back. Leaning in and speaking so close to his ear Dean could feel a ghosting touch of lips.  

 

Charlie came bounding up to them smiling brightly. She hugged Cas's arm and started to tug him. “Caaasss. You need to come hear this story Dorothy just told me.” She stared up at him. Cas looked to Dean. 

 

“You go with her I am gonna go grab a drink.” He probably should slow down but with the nerves and butterflies he didn't. Cas nodded and let Charlie lead the way to Dorothy. 

 

“I'll go with yah,” Benny said walking up next to Dean. They both grabbed beers and Benny suggested they go outside for some air. Cas had deemed the backyard a no fly zone so there was no one on the back porch as they exited. Benny leaned forward on the railing, Dean took a spot leaning against one of the porch posts. 

 

“Havin’ fun?” Benny asked as he sipped his beer. He was finally going to talk to Dean. He didn't know if they noticed but Dean and Cas had been flirting the entire damn time. Others probably didn't take note, but Benny saw it. No better time than now to let his best friend know he has his back. 

 

“Hell yeah. It's been really great.” 

 

“Yah look like you're enjoying yourself...more than I've seen you before.” Dean gave him a questioning glance. “I am just saying you seem happier than yah used to.” Benny shrugged. “I can tell it's thanks to Cas's influence.” Benny couldn't tell for sure in the poor lighting but he was pretty sure Dean was hiding a blush. 

 

“He's a great guy and I get along with him really well.” 

 

Benny wasn't blind he knew it was more than that. “You know…” he turned to look at Dean. “You've always had shity taste in girlfriends.” 

 

“Where the hell did that come from?”

 

“Let me finish Winchester. You aren't so great at pickin’ them. You never looked happy and you were always givin’ and never receiving.” He watched Dean open his mouth to argue, he cut him off. “It's a two way road Dean, ain't nobody supposed to pull more weight than another in a relationship. “ Dean shut his mouth. “You know your Ma taught you better. But, you know there is one relationship where I've seen you happy and getting what you deserve. “ Benny crossed his arms as Dean stared in confusion. “I am talkin’ about Cas.” 

 

Dean sputtered at that, “Benny, me and Cas...we aren't..you know...we aren't dating. It isn't like that.” 

 

“I know, don't mean you couldn't. I am just sayin’ from what I see he cares about you, makes you happy, hell I am pretty sure he likes you and you like him. “

 

Dean had no idea what to say or what to do. Benny was pretty much telling him he should ask out Cas. There was so many things rushing through his brain right now. Fear was a very prominent thing though, fear that if Benny had noticed an attraction from his side who else had noticed. 

 

“Look, I doubt anyone else noticed. I am your best friend I notice the small stuff.” Benny placed the bottle down. “I am not sayin’ you have to do anythin’ but what I am sayin’ is that I’ve got your back if that’s what you want. If anyone wants to give you or Cas trouble they’re gonna have to go through me. I don’t care who they are; whether it’s guys at school or your daddy. It don’t matter. I got your back brotha’.” Benny held Dean’s gaze as he finished. 

 

Dean was at a complete loss for words not only had Benny figured out Dean was attracted to Cas but also gave him his support. His friend was more amazing than he gave him credit. 

 

“Benny it ain’t that simple...I mean I don’t know if I could even…”

 

“Dean buddy...Do you like the guy? You can tell me I ain’t judging honest.” He waited. 

 

“I well….” Dean felt so nervous he thought he might throw up. This would be the first time admitting this not only outloud but to himself. He fidgeted in place. “Benny, look Me and Cas, we’re friends. I don’t wanna do anything to ruin that.” 

 

“Don’t give me that bullshit Winchester. That’s just you looking for an excuse. We know this wouldn’t get Cas to stop bein’ friends with you.” He sighed, “Like I said I am almost positive he likes you back Dean.” 

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “This isn’t me just asking someone out Benny.” 

 

“I know I know, this is uncharted territory. Not to mention your parents and all that but you like him right? Would it be worth it?” 

 

Dean moved and sat down on a porch chair. He sighed and thought about it, actually thought about it. This was a lot to process with his half drunken state of mind. He rubbed his hands over his face. Would it be worth it to admit and tell Cas that it was possible he had feelings for him. He groaned softly. His mind began providing images of what a relationship with him could be like. Dean had to admit it seemed so much more solid than any he had before. He knew it wouldn’t be all about Dean trying to make him happy and focusing on Cas and pushing his own wants and needs aside. It would be equal, a partnership. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. Flashes of them hanging out but being closer than they were now; hugging, kissing, cuddling. He imagined practices, after school, vacation, even college. He wanted to go to the same college as Cas, he didn’t want to have to be away from him after high school. The idea of Cas leaving to another school, another state sent pain through his chest. 

 

Benny walked over and crouched down in front of Dean. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I ain’t saying you gotta tell him right now. Think about it though. Don’t pull that Winchester move and hide it away or ignore it. Actually think about it. You know I wouldn’t say anything if I didn’t think this could actually be a good thing for yah. “ 

 

“You really think so?” Dean asked looking at Benny.

 

“Yah I do. “

 

“How do I even do this? This is totally different.” Dean groaned dropping his face to his hands.

 

“I don’t know much but I am pretty sure it aint that different. Flirting, touches, kissing, feelings that should all be the same. Bedroom stuff that’s where I am pretty sure stuff gets different, but you ain’t there yet.” Benny was lightening up the mood. But that last comment had Dean thinking back to his dream. “I think the first step would be actually admitting it. You can’t keep dancing around it or downplaying it. If you really like him he deserves to have you be honest about it atleast to him and yourself.” 

 

Dean nodded, if he did do this he wasn’t one to want to hide the relationship away. Then again there was Cas to consider, maybe he would want to keep it secret. He was getting ahead of himself though. First step first then he’d think about what came after. 

 

“Benny, I gotta secret and I am holding you to bro code to keep it until I say it’s cool.”

 

Benny smiled and nodded, “You got my word.” 

 

Dean took a deep slow breath, his stomach overrun with butterflies. “I like Cas, a whole of a hell lot and I don’t mean in a friend kind of way.” 

 

“Bout time you said it.” Banny patted his shoulder. Dean was grinning like a fool at finally admitting it. 

 

Just a little under a month and Dean had made second best friend whom he developed a crush on. Was that too quick? It didn’t feel like it. Especially with how easily Dean and Cas clicked, how easy it was to feel comfortable with each other. They got along so well, they had similar interests and they seemed to be good influences on each other. 

 

“You gonna tell him?”

 

“Not yet.” Probably not even soon. He didn’t want to just blurt it out. He wanted to go in with this new open mindset and also get a feel of Cas’s feelings too. “I don’t want to rush into it...He’s way to important for me to go about it haphazardly. “

 

“Wow, I am impressed. Seems like he’s got you to mature. You really like him.” Benny was now sitting on the ground. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen yah put this much thought into any past relationship. I am glad. Yah ever need to talk about this or want help thinking of a way to tell him yah give me a call.”

 

“Thanks Benny….seriously...I’ve kinda been all over the place with this.” 

 

“You’re my friend and my brotha’ I just wanna see you happy. I wasn’t gonna stand around when I could see yah just needed a good kick in the ass.” They both laughed and finally got up. “Let’s head on in I am sure your boy is wondering where you’re at.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, the teasing didn’t feel too bad anymore. If anything it made him feel nervous in a good way. 

 

The two made it back inside to find Charlie and Dorothy flirting up a storm. An embarrassed and uncomfortable Cas stood nearby, Some theater members were talking to him but it was obvious Cas was feeling overwhelmed. Cas’s face lit up the moment he saw Dean and Benny come into view. They stole him away from the theater guys and ended up hanging out on their own for a bit. Dean had been a little worried he might feel off or overly conscious now that he admitted his feelings to himself. However, that wasn’t the case. As always with Cas it was so easy to fall into their normal rhythm and feel relaxed and comfortable with him. It didn’t take long for Benny to get stolen away by a cute girl from another school, Cas told him she was part of Charlie’s D&D guild.    
  


Dean was glad to have some solo time with Cas again. His flirting was now done consiously and done more often with the help of a few more beers. 

 

\------

 

Cas was so glad Benny and Dean had come back to save him. The conversation with the theater guys had fallen into a category he really wasn’t comfortable talking about. He was glad to see Benny run off to go dance with one of Charlie's friends. From the little bit he got from talking with her she seemed like a nice and confident girl. 

 

He was also glad to get some alone time with Dean, well as much alone time you could get in a crowded party. It was nice to just be able to hang out with him. With all the alcohol being taken in Cas may have used it as an excuse to be more touchy than he would normally ever allow himself. He knows he probably shouldn’t, it was probably wrong since him and Dean were both well past buzzed and stepping into being drunk but at this point he had very little self restraint. Dean didn’t make it any easier for him especially with how close he stood and how often his hands found a spot to rest on Cas. Even more so since him and Benny came back. He had no idea if it was because of the alcohol or something else. 

 

They hung out in their own space and drank more. Eventually Charlie made her way back over to them. By now Cas’s head was swimming and he felt great. 

 

“Cas, the guys were asking for you.” Charlie reached out to grab his wrist but Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders from behind. He gently pulled Cas back towards his chest and narrowed his eyes at Charlie. 

 

“No, you guys have had enough of his time.” Cas’s face was turning red and it wasn’t from the drinks. 

 

“You get Cas all the time what about us.” 

 

“Perks of being the best friend. I automatically get more Cas time.” Dean pressed this side of his head against Cas’s. He felt Dean breath in and then turn to smell Cas’s hair. “Wow you’re hair smells amazing Cas.” 

 

Cas was either dreaming or he died. He was hoping neither but it was hard to believe he just heard Dean say that. 

 

“Oh hohoho, Dean’s drunk.” Charlie giggled and pointed at Dean. 

 

“Nuh uh.” Dean glared at her but nuzzled Cas’s temple. Cas had no idea what he should do, he really liked this feeling. Should he just let Dean do as he pleased? 

 

“What does that mean?” Cas asked as Charlie just laughed more. 

 

“Mean’s Dean is one hell of a drunk cuddler. Seems you’re his target Cas.” Benny walked up looking rather pleased with himself. 

 

“Drunk cuddler?” Was that actually a thing? 

 

“He’s an affectionate drunk...unless he’s drinking to forget then it’s not pretty.” Cas didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t want Dean to resort to that kind of drinking. 

 

“Good luck getting him to let go Cas.” Charlie said as she made a face at Dean. They were acting like a pair of kindergarteners. 

 

“I am sure Cas’ll be fine.” Benny gave Cas a knowing look. Cas had to look away, it felt like Benny could read his mind. Did he know? Could he tell he was enjoying all the affection being directed to him. As if on cue Dean rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder and wrapped one arm around Cas’s waist leaving the other around his shoulders. 

 

“You’re warm and fun to hug.” Dean murmured softly. He let out a small yawn and nuzzled against Cas’s neck. That sent a warm tingle through him that went straight south. Oh, this was not going to be easy. 

 

“Woah Dean-o stop fondling my brother.” Gabe had found his way over still wearing the helmet and cape. Cas had to hand it to him he had expected him to ditch the outfit halfway through. 

 

“Not fondling asshole,” He shot Gabe a dirty look before going back to hugging and getting comfortable against Cas. 

 

“Oooh touchy. What a grumpy drunk.” Gabe teased wondering how Dean would react. 

 

“You’re jealous.” Dean was mumbling against Cas’s shoulder. Cas could feel Dean’s warm breath against his skin, the warmth seeped through his shirt and onto his skin. He did his best to not imagine what it would feel like to feel Dean’s on his bare skin.  _ That is so inappropriate, you need to stop Cas.  _ It wasn’t Dean’s fault but god he made it hard to ignore. 

 

Everyone around them seemed to no longer care about Dean’s cuddling and began conversing amongst themselves. Cas decided to leave Dean alone and let him cling if he wanted to. He simply listened in and spoke when he felt like it. Eventually someone directed a question at Dean who was resting his cheek against Cas’s shoulder and his face buried against his neck. Cas had done well to pretend he wasn’t loving it. 

 

“Oh my gosh, “ Gabe gasped in amusement, “I think he’s asleep.” 

 

Everyone in their circle but Cas turned to look at Dean. Sure enough he was asleep resting against Cas. 

 

“Awww he’s adorable.” Charlie smiled at them. 

 

“Is he stayin’ over?” Benny asked Cas who nodded in response.

 

“Did he drive you?” 

 

“Nah I came in my truck. I started drinking only water when we came back in.” Benny had had a feeling Dean would be staying over the way he saw him taking drink after drink. “You should probably take him up. I think he’s done for the night.” Cas had to admit he agreed. 

 

“You gonna come back down?” Gabe asked and Cas shook his head.

 

“No, I honestly should have headed up earlier.” He wasn’t excused from practice so he still had to go in the morning.

 

Benny ended up helping him wake up Dean and lead him upstairs. He hadn’t set up the guest room so they took Dean to his room for now. Dean was half awake as he was placed on Cas’s bed. Benny patted his shoulder. 

 

“Hey Dean, Cas is getting the room ready for yah why don’t yah change into somethin’ comfortable. I’ll see you in the mornin’.” He patted Dean’s shoulder. Dean nodded and yawned in return. Benny turned to leave the room making sure to close the door behind him. He saw Cas walking out of the guest room across the hall. “He’s gettin’ ready for bed in there.” 

 

Benny had debated on talking to Cas too, but he felt like he’d stepped in enough tonight. He’d give it some time before he meddled more. 

 

“Thanks for the help Benny.” 

 

“Any time Cas. Thanks for invitin’ me. I really had fun.” He patted Cas’s shoulder and headed downstairs to hang out some more before heading home. Cas decided to go use the restroom and change before going back to his room giving Dean plenty of time to get ready. 

 

Cas knocked before going in. He fully expected to see Dean waiting on the bed. He was not expecting to see Dean shirtless asleep on the right side of his bed. He was already tucked under the blankets fast asleep. Cas walked over. He himself was only wearing pajama bottoms. He needed to wake Dean up or maybe he should go sleep in the guest room instead. 

 

“Dean, dean I have the guest room ready.” He gently shook Dean’s shoulder. He was always left with a fluttery feeling when he saw Dean’s arms on full display. He was well built and perfectly Cas’s type. Dean groaned as Cas shook him. 

 

“Mmmm...stay here.” Dean mumbled as he snuggled closer to one of Cas’s pillow. 

 

“You can stay here. I’ll go sleep in the guest room.” It would be fine, he didn’t mind. 

 

“Nuu,’ Dean turned and grabbed Cas’s arm and pulled him onto the bed. Cas was pulled over Dean and tumbled onto his own side of the bed. He wasn’t given much time to process what was happening before Dean pulled him into place so that the football player could cuddle against his back. Dean had pulled Cas so that his  back was pressed against Dean’s chest. 

 

OH MY GOD, Cas’s brain was screaming. Dean was big spoon to his little spoon. He must have died earlier because there is no other explanation as to how they got here.  Cas took slow deep breaths.  _ Okay Cas this is fine, you just gotta get him to loosen his grip and you can slip away.  _ He held back a whimper as Dean nuzzled the back of his neck. 

 

“Cas,” Dean murmured softly, his lips brushing against his skin. Cas shivered at the feeling. His lower half was reacting to each touch. “You smell really amazing” Dean shifted and nuzzled his neck. Cas instinctively turned his head giving Dean more access to his neck. 

 

“Dean,” His voice was strained. Part of him knew he should probably stop but the much larger part of him wanted to let Dean do whatever he wanted. He was probably too drunk to make any proper decisions. He felt Dean’s hands slowly move over his chest and stomach. He gasped softly as Dean’s nose nuzzled behind his ear and his hand moved to Cas’s hip. 

 

“Turn around,” Dean’s lips moved against his ear as he spoke. He never kissed Cas anywhere but his lips, nose and cheek were always in contact with Cas’s skin. Cas turned without hesitation. He was now chest to chest with Dean. He did his best to not let his lower half press against Dean, he didn’t think he could handle that. 

 

Cas’s hands found their way to Dean. One hand resting on Dean’s bicep the other pressed against his chest. He knew Dean had strong toned muscle but it was a whole other thing to feel those muscles underneath his hands. It made him want to melt right there. 

 

Dean instantly moved in closer and began nuzzling his neck again. His arms moved to wrap around Cas tightly and pull him in close. 

 

“D-Dean...not...complaining...but what are we..doing?” He gasped as he felt Dean’s lips on his neck. Oh shit, that was a kiss on his neck wasn’t it? 

 

“Shhh,” Cas had no idea how Dean could mumble a shush but he did. He didn’t complain though, maybe he could just let this go wherever it went. Dean shifted so he was half on top of Cas. He paused though. “wait...Cas.” He turned his head to look at Cas “you okay?” 

 

Cas was left in shock, even in their mostly drunken state Dean still thought about making sure Cas was okay with whatever they were doing. He nodded. Yes, yes he was okay with whatever this was. Would they regret this in the morning, who knew. But right now he was more than okay with it. Everything else was future Cas’s problem. 

 

Dean went back to the nuzzling, gently brushing of his lips against Cas’s neck and shoulder. Occasionally leaving a kiss on those spots. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and neck. His heart was racing and his back arched up against Dean’s body. Dean’s own hands were gently massaging Cas’s hips. 

 

Everything was slow and gentle, Cas loved it. It wasn’t hungry or overly sexual. It was sweet and loving it made his heart flutter. He’d been doing rather well at keeping his sounds to himself until he felt Dean’s tongue move across his collar bone. He let out a small moan. He was too lost in the touches to feel embarrassed. Dean could tell he enjoyed that and now did it occasionally. Nothing went past these small touches and kisses. Everything was kept at this level and there wasn’t a single thing wrong with that. 

 

Cas felt a little braver and moved a hand to run through Dean’s hair. It was just as soft as he imagined. His fingers carded through Dean’s short hair. He could spend hours just running his hands through Dean’s hair. Dean seemed to be enjoying it too based off the sounds he was making. It wasn’t too long later when Cas felt Dean stop all his touching. Cas shifted to see what had happened. He held back a groan. Dean must have really loved all the hair massaging because he’d fallen back asleep. Cas wasn’t mad, if anything he found it freaking adorable. Maybe this was for the better. The touches and kisses may have been simple but that didn’t mean his body wasn’t reacting to them all. 

 

He didn’t move Dean though. Cas decided to let Dean rest his head on his chest as he slept. Cas continued to run his fingers through Dean’s hair and gently rubbed his back. He found it relaxing. 

 

He knew that they’d definitely need to talk about this soon. He felt like there was something more here then Dean simply being an affectionate drunk. Cas closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the feeling of Dean in his arms. For tonight he would just let himself enjoy this. He listened to the soft sound of Dean’s breathing and near silent snores. It all eventually lulled Cas into a deep sleep of his own not too long after. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to get this out on time but between everything at work and getting sick it made it impossible to get this chapter out on Saturday. I hope you guy's like how it came out. It went through a lot of changes and revisions. I personally like how they are progressing. They've still got a way to go but they're making their way. 
> 
> Also omg my mind is blown. When I started writing this I never expected to have so many reads, likes and subscribes. It's so amazing seeing so many people enjoying this story. Thank you guys so much ^-^ 
> 
> #Bennyisbestfriendgoals lol 
> 
> Saturday I will deliver on that Cas and Sam date OwO <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Sam go on their 'date'   
> Cas and John Winchester meet for the first time

Dean began to stir aa the sun crept through the curtains. He frowned and turned his face away. Ugh, he must not have drawn his curtains properly the day before. He honestly had been expecting a massive hangover today but was surprised it was only a mild one. Maybe there is a god. 

 

As his eyes opened and blinked away the blurriness of sleep he suddenly realized he wasn’t in his room. As he looked around in mild panic then relaxed as soon as he realized it was Cas's room. He let out a breath. It was then he realized, rather late, that someone was asleep with their head on his chest and arms around his torso. He looked down to find a mess of black hair. He recognized that hair. 

 

He felt panic bubbling up inside of him. What happened last night? Their shirts were missing but pants were on that was good.  _ That means nothing Dean something could have still happened.  _ Shut up brain don't make this worse. He swallowed, what should he do? Before he could come up with a plan he felt Cas stir a little then go rigid in his arms. He was awake. 

 

“Hey Cas,”  _ Smooth Dean real smooth. _ Shut up. 

 

“Hello Dean,” good god when Dean didn't think Cas's voice could get any better, barely awake Cas's voice gave regular voice a run for its money. 

 

Cas was the first to move after a bit he sat up and turned to look over at Dean who was still laying on his bed. 

 

Dean stared up at Cas. Tired sapphire blue eyes, rumpled hair sticking up in all directions and tanned skin Dean normally avoided staring at. As he stared it all came flooding back to him in waves. The talk with Benny, which he was glad to remember. The affectionate drunk hugging, nothing abnormal about that everyone knew, now Cas did to. Then he remembered them in Cas's bed and how he practically jumped Cas. He asked him if it was okay right? He was pretty sure he remembered that. He also remembered how Cas reacted to each touch, each sound he made. Nope don't go there Dean this is already embarrassing enough you don't need to add boner on top of it all. He saw Cas turn bright red, he must be remembering the same thing. 

 

“Um...Dean.”

 

“Cas…” they both spoke at the same time. Dean sat up. He couldn't very well have a serious conversation like this laying down. He looked to Cas. He'd wanted to wait to say something, he didn't want to rush into this. Stupid drunk self. After he'd just told himself he'd take this slow. 

 

He realized they were both just staring at each other. He knew they didn't notice it most of the time but apparently they did that a lot. Dean opened his mouth to talk first when there was a loud series of knocks on the door. 

 

“Get ready or you two are gonna be late for practice.” Gabe yelled from the otherside of the door. They heard him groan and walk downstairs. 

 

He glanced at the clock, shit they were gonna be late. He looked to Cas. “After practice?”

 

Cas gave him that sad puppy look, “I've got a date with Sam.” 

 

Dean had to remind himself it wasn't actually a date as he felt a bubble of jealousy form. It quickly burst as he reminded himself it was Sam. 

 

“....tomorrow? When we go to the shop….i can pick you up.” He was feeling so fucking nervous right now. 

 

Cas nodded, “that'll be perfect.” He gave Dean a smile. Dean knew Cas knew him well enough to know it meant a lot for him to want to talk about this on his own. Cas got up as Gabe yelled up the stairs. “I'll go change.” Cas quickly grabbed his stuff and hurried off to the hallway bathroom. 

 

Dean laid back onto the bed. Holy crap, here's a gold star Winchester for not running the fuck away. Every fiber of his being had wanted to, or to completely dismiss it. The second Cas looked at him though, he couldn't. He didn't want to run. But this was only the first step. Step two was actually talking, that made his stomach twist.  _ You've got this, just be honest with him tomorrow.  _ Yeah, honesty. 

 

\------

 

Oh my freaking gosh, Cas leaned back against the bathroom door. He had thought Dean would forget, pretend he forgot, brush it off or take off. But he hadn't, no he'd done the exact opposite. He hadn't said it out right but Cas knew Dean wanted to talk about what happened last night. He wouldn't get his hopes up but this was a step in a good direction, right? He smiled and quickly got dressed. Dean and him both walked out at the same time. Dean looked a little nervous but not like he was about to run so Cas would take that as a win. 

 

They didn't have time for food but Gabe did have buttered toast and juice for them. They hurriedly finished it and took off. Cas was taking Gabe's car since he had to pick up sam later. The boys left the house separately but arrived at the same time. They didn't have time to talk since they had to hurry to their respective fields. Luckily they came dressed. They gave quick goodbyes and headed off to meet their teams. Cas's field was insight when he got a text from Gabe. It was a group message with Dean, attached were two photos. The first was from last night of Dean sleeping with his head on Cas's chest and the second was from this morning with Cas sleeping with his head on Dean's chest. He blushed a ridiculous shade of red and shoved his phone into the bottom of his bag. He had no idea what to even do with that. 

 

Okay, he knew what he wanted to do aka new phone wallpaper but that wasn't going to happen. He'd just save it away what harm would that do. Only gabe knew his password. He still had no idea how he kept figuring it out. He wondered how dean reacted to the photos. 

 

Out on the football field Dean almost tripped over one of the guys the second he saw the photos. Luckily Benny reached out to steady him . The cajun chuckled when he saw what was on Dean's phone. Dean quickly pocketed the device but not before Benny gave him a pat on the back and whispered, nice. 

 

Cas did his best to focus on practice. It wasn't too hard for him to some though occasionally his mind would wander. How could it not? After what happened last night, well it just sent butterflies though his stomach. He did remind himself that the talk could go many ways. He was sure Dean wouldn't stop being his friend. However, it was very plausible that it was just because he was drunk. It was also possible that Dean was straight and curious. There were just too many possibilities and Cas shouldn't come up with any ideas, he should just wait for tomorrow. Hopefully hanging out with Sam would help. 

 

\------

 

Dean was struggling for a bit to keep his head on focusing on practice but after one hard tackle he zoned in. Occasionally he did find his mind drifting, he was sure Michael and Benny noticed more than anyone else. 

 

Maybe he could hang out with benny and think about what to say tomorrow. Yes he admitted that he liked Cas and he was attracted to him and he accepts that. However, his brain wasn't going to completely change overnight. This was a different ballgame, similar rules….but different. He wasn't ready to jump into dating or a relationship. He needed to make sure that whatever decisions he made when it concerned Cas were given the utmost thought and consideration, Cas deserved that much from him. 

 

Already this was way more effort and thought he'd put into liking someone. Hell every girl he had been with he hadn't really take time to know them that well before asking them out. They were hot and willing and so was he. It was simple but also fleeting. This was way different, lisa he'd asked out over text just because he knew head cheerleader and Captain would be a great combo. For the most part it was, but there wasn't much there between them. They got along sure and they spent time together but to say they enjoyed the same things, made each other laugh, were able to just enjoy being in each others company...no that wasn't something he'd experienced. 

 

What he felt right now, towards Cas, felt solid and real. This was way different, he didn't want to mess this up by doing things like he always did. He maybe a tactician on the football field and a smooth talker but when it came to stuff like this he was a god damn hot mess. Stuck his foot in his mouth, self sabotager, emotionally constipated and just over all not good at the whole 'feelings’ thing. 

 

Maybe, maybe that's what he needed to tell Cas. Be honest about that. He was sure Cas had noticed but maybe it'd be best to tell him himself. He sighed, yeah he'd try that. Cas was understanding and never judging. He was patient and observant. Dean had never met anyone else like him. He took a deep breath and felt a little better. Tomorrow would go good. 

 

_ I actually believe you this time. _ No complaints?  _ Nope.  _ Awesome. 

 

It wasn't that much later that they found themselves in the locker room getting showered and changed. Dean had to hold back his stares and hands. Cas had changed into jeans and a white polo with a deep blue letterman cardigan. He looked great with his half dried messy hair. 

 

“Damn Cas, lookin’ good. Hot date?” Benny patted Cas on the shoulder. 

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “You know who I am hanging out with. “ he chuckled. 

 

“What? Cas finally dump your ass Winchester. Damn couldn't keep even a guy for long either. “ Uriel gave them a smirk as he walked by. Dean moved to go after him but he felt the weight of Cas's hand on his arm so he stopped. “Must be saying something since I heard at his old school he was pretty...open if you catch my meaning. “ 

 

This time Cas had to keep Benny and Dean from going after Uriel. Cas himself was struggling with this. 

 

“Are you finished Uriel? We have better places to be then standing here listening to your shit talking.” Cas narrowed his eyes at Uriel. Dean did his best to not think how hot it kind of was listening to Cas cus and stand up for himself. 

 

Uriel opened his mouth to say more but they saw him pause and think. Then he looked behind them and left. Dean looked back and saw Michael leaning against the lockers. Uriel must have figured he wouldn't be a match for any of them. 

 

“Real fuckin’ asshole that one. “ Benny shook his head and picked up his bag. He turned to Cas, “good to see you stickin’ up for yourself. “ 

 

Cas gave an almost tired smile, “You guys having my back helped.” 

 

Michael walked over, “See you guys Monday...Cas my dad wanted to know if you, Anna and Gabe wanted to come over for dinner sometime this week?”

 

Cas was a little surprised, by the request and by Michael's calm and almost friendly tone. 

 

“I'll talk to them and see what day works.” 

 

Michael nodded and headed out of the locker room. 

 

“Has he given you any trouble recently?” Dean asked picking up his own bags. He had no idea what was going on with those two, Michael specifically. There were moments he seemed to like his cousin and was proud of him. Then there were moments where it seemed like the exact opposite. Dean just didn't understand. 

 

Cas shook his head, “No. We haven't talked much since last time. But...he seems more...pleasant to be around recently.” Cas gave Dean a reassuring smile and grabbed his stuff so they could walk out. They all headed to their respective cars.

 

“See you tomorrow Dean. Text me.” Cas waved and headed off to pick up Sam. 

 

Dean watched him go. Once he was out of sight he sighed loudly and leaned back against Baby. 

 

“Wanna hang out? Seems like you got a lot on your mind and honestly...i wanna know about those photos.” Benny said with a chuckle. 

 

“Usual spot?” Dean looked at Benny who nodded. “Meet you there.” Dean hopped into his car. Time to head to Benny's ma's restaurant. 

 

\------

 

Cas had sent Sam a text before he left the school so he'd be ready. What he wasn't expecting was to see the boy waiting on the porch as he pulled up. He looked so excited. 

 

Sam poked his head inside to tell his mom he was leaving and jogged up to the car. Mary walked out onto the porch and waves to Cas, he waved back. 

 

“Hey Cas,” Sam said as he hopped into the passenger seat. 

 

“Hey Sam, you ready?” Sam nodded excitedly. 

 

“Oh, i hope you don't mind. Ma asked for your number in case anything happened. “ 

 

“I don't mind at all I was going to ask if you could give me hers in case anything happened.” He handed his phone to Sam, then pulled away from the curb. Sam asked for his passcode and he gave it over without a second thought. 

 

A jolt of fear shot through him. Did he change what was on the screen? Was it still him and Dean? Oh crap. He looked over and Sam seemed fine and his phone was on the home screen. Sam simply opened contacts and saved his mom's number in there. Cas was pretty sure Sam didn't say anything. 

 

“Do you think we'll make it in time for the star showing?” The main focus of the new exhibit was Nordic culture mostly focused on lore and religion but there was also a whole talk focusing on astronomy from an ancient nordic perspective. 

 

“Yup, I even called ahead to reserve spots.” Cas smiled over at him. He'd never seen someone look as happy as he did when it came to these things. 

 

“I can't wait. Maybe we can bring Dean next time if they have something he is interested in?” 

 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Cas was tempted to reach over and ruffle Sam's hair. As if reading his mind Sam covered his head. 

 

“Don't even think about it..” He pouted.

 

“As if I would ever dare .” Cas acted as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

 

“You forget who my brother is, I am used to it. I can sense it.”

 

This got a laugh from Cas. Good thing he was at a stop light. 

 

They talked about books and school on their way to the museum. It was in another town about forty five minutes away. The drive felt much shorter though. Sam was great company to have. 

 

They both eagerly got out of the car and made their way into the beautiful building. They were in awe of the center display before them. The room was massive with a tall domed ceiling. The two had no idea how they got it in here but there was a large viking ship at its center. 

 

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Sam couldn't tear his eyes away. Cas nodded in agreement. 

 

They made their way to the reception desk and got passes and info books. They opted to not join a tour group. They wanted to go at their own pace. 

 

Cas was honestly amazed at how easy it was to get along with Sam. It was like having a little brother. One who shared similar interests as him. Hanging out with Sam almost felt as natural as hanging out with Dean. Spending time with Dean was natural in a whole other way. 

 

They were sitting in front of a scene of a battle when Sam brought up a non museum subject. 

 

“Cas….What should you do when...well when you think you like a friend but you don't know if they like you?...You don't wanna ruin that.” Sam was looking down at his notebook he'd been scribbling notes in. Cas closed his own notebook that had notes and sketches in it. 

 

“I...I don't know if i am the right person to ask. I am not exactly well versed in...relationships. Maybe you should talk to Dean.” 

 

Sam looked over at him. “I did...and his advice made sense but i kinda wanted a second opinion. “ He stared up at Cas with those large eyes. 

 

Cas fiddled with the corner of his notebook and looked ahead at the display. “Well….if it were me to be honest I'd be a nervous mess.” Sam nodded in understanding. “But, if you really like them you'll know it its worth giving it a try. Worth taking that risk of saying something. And, if you're really good friends you might be able to stay that way even if your feelings aren't returned.” He turned to look at Sam who was smiling softly. 

 

“No wonder you and Dean are such good friends.” 

 

Cas tilted his head to the side, what did that mean?

 

“He said something along the same lines. “ sam paused and opened his mouth but closed it before he spoke. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

Sam shook his head, “it's nothing. Come on we gotta go the show is gonna start soon. “ He took hold of Cas's wrist and pulled him up. Cas tucked his notebook into his bag and followed after the middle schooler. 

 

\------

 

“Wait wait wait….you did What last night?” Benny asked pausing as he picked up a fry.

 

Dean groaned and covered his face. “Did I fuck up?” 

 

“Umm...I am not too sure. Did he seem mad this mornin’?”

 

Dean shook his head, “No.”

 

“Then that should be fine. Just tell him what you told me you wanted to say. But you sure you don't wanna tell him you...you know.” That Dean liked him. 

 

Dean took a long breath and then a bite of his fries. He shook his head, “Not yet. “

 

Benny nodded knowing these steps seemed small but they were huge for Dean. “Just….don't wait too long. There's already been one guy who's shown interest you never know who else will pop up.” Dean nodded. He felt that twinge of jealousy. He knew it was true though. Cas was good looking, smart and talented he was a catch. 

 

“Enough about me what about you? “ Dean asked turning tables on Benny. 

 

“Gotta date with that D&D girl and let me tell you she is somethin’ else. “ The smirk on Benny's face said plenty. 

 

\------

 

Cas and Sam walked out of the astronomy lesson like kids leaving a candy store. They couldn't stop talking about everything they had learned in there. They went through the rest of the museum with a fine toothed comb. They made sure to give each spot its own time and really took everything in. Sam knew if Dean were here he'd poke fun at them for voluntarily taking notes, but he would follow along anyways. Cas though, Cas took notes right with him and gave him pointers and offered extra information. 

 

Sam loved Dean, Dean was the best older brother ever. But hanging out with Cas, it was like having a second brother. He loved it. 

 

He would occasionally look over to see Cas's notebook. It was a moleskine styled one with no lines. He had sketches paired up with his notes. It was so cool. He wondered if he'd let Sam take a look at it later. 

 

Eventually they wandered the whole museum. They were starting to get hungry. It wasn't quite dinner time but kind of past lunch time. They decided to eat at a cafe just across the way. The crossed the street and ordered some sandwiches and drinks. They took a table outside under a shaded awning with foliage all around. 

 

“The weather is perfect today.” Cas smiled as he leaned back in his seat. 

 

Sam nodded as he looked around. “It really is.” He turned and looked to Cas. “You know you didn’t need to pay for me.” He gave a little pout and Cas chuckled 

 

“I thought you said it was a date?” Cas teased the boy. He watched Sam blush. 

 

“N-no….I thought we were joking around and making Dean jealous.” Cas smiled and patted Sam’s shoulder. 

 

“I am just teasing Sam. I don’t mind paying. If it bothers you though you can pay me back next time.” 

 

“Next time?” He’d get to hang out with Cas again.

 

Cas nodded and Sam’s face lit up. 

 

“You’re way cooler than Dean’s other friends and ex-girlfriends. They all sucked.” Sam rolled his eyes, “He’s terrible at picking them. You’re way better than all of them he should just date you.” Cas was nice, fun, smart, got along with everyone and didn’t think Sam was a bother. 

 

Cas would be lying if he said he didn’t feel both horrified and happy at Sam’s words. He was sure the boy was only joking. 

 

“I don’t think I am your brothers type.” He raised his brow. 

 

Sam stared at him then spoke with a serious tone, “Yeah you’re right...your pecs are way too small.” 

 

Cas tried to stifle a laugh but failed and burst into a full blown laugh. He covered his mouth as he calmed down from it. “Of all the things I imagined you saying that wasn’t what I was expecting.” His laugh slowly dying down.   

 

Sammy laughed with him, Cas had an infectious laugh. “Yeah I thought about saying you were too tall but Dean is such a boob guy I couldn’t pass that one up.” 

 

Cas would pretend that didn’t make him feel a little jealous and inadequate. Yeah Dean did what he did last night but it could have just been a drunk experiment thing.  _ Cas don’t do this to yourself. Let him talk before you makeup ideas.  _ Okay for once his brain wasn’t being a self deprecating asshole. That’s tomorrows conversation. 

 

Soon their food came and the two dug in. Nothing too heavy so that they could still have dinner when they got home. 

 

“Hey Cas, your notes looked really cool...do you think one day I could take a look at them?” Sam looked over at him shyly. Cas turned and reached into his bag. He pulled out his notebook and offered it to Sam. 

 

“I don’t mind sharing. All the personal stuff is locked away onto my computer” He chuckled. Sam cleaned his hands and eagerly took the notebook. He opened it to the beginning. There were all kinds of notes on different subjects. He also noticed Cas had small tabs on them to keep subjects organized. He smiled. 

 

“These are great. Wow.” He would be borrowing this idea. 

 

“I have more at home. Whenever you come over you’re free to look through them.” 

 

Sam sat up straighter. “I can come over?” 

 

Cas nodded, “You’re my friend too Sam. You’re always welcome.” 

 

Sam turned and looked at the notebook. His smile never fading. He was really happy right now and he was having a lot of fun. It was no wonder his brother made Cas his best friend so quickly. 

 

They spent the rest of their time eating and chatting. They still had some time and went back into the museum to make a trip through the souvenir shop before leaving.  

 

Same was looking at cool lanyard his mom could use for work, she’d been needing a new one. He also couldn’t help but look for something for his Dad and Dean. Cas hadn’t planned on buying anything but he found himself looking at some books. One of them stood out to him. It had nothing to do with the current exhibit but it was related to a future one. He plucked the hardcover book from the shelf and sifted through it. 

 

“Woah, Dean would love that.” Sam said walking over with three items in his own hands. 

 

“I was thinking the same thing.”

 

“You gonna buy it for him?” 

 

“I was kind of thinking about it...Can I though? We haven’t been friends that long.” 

 

Sam chuckled, “That doesn’t matter. Not like you’re proposing. Plus you two act like you’ve been friends for years. I think it’s fine.” Sam shrugged not seeing a single problem with it. Cas took his words in. If Dean bought him something he wouldn’t think it odd, it should be okay. He decided to pick it up. 

 

They walked to the register and bought their items. They were now ready to head on home. 

 

\------ 

 

Dean had parted ways with Benny after hanging out for a while. He’d decided to make his way home. Maybe watch tv and talk with his mom. It’d been a while since he just talked with her. He ended up getting home just in time to find her finishing up some cookies. They ended up sitting down and watching tv together. 

  
As he expected she asked all about school and his friends.

 

“How’s Cas doing?” She asked looking over at him. They were starting their second movie by this point. 

 

“He’s doing good. I got to actually to see him play soccer this week. I knew he was good but it’s a whole other thing to see him play. It’s no wonder he was supposed to be captain at his other schools. Real shame he couldn’t stay, but I think it worked out in the end.”   
  


“It’s a shame his father made him move before his senior year. Especially with being so involved in sports. “ 

 

Dean wondered if Cas’s dad even knew how good Cas was in sports. “Seems like they had a lot of reasons for moving.” 

 

Mary looked over at Dean. Dean shifted in his seat, he wasn’t so great at hiding things from his Mom. “I think bullying was an issue. They don’t really talk about it though.” 

 

She nodded, “That is a shame. He’s a very sweet smart boy. I wondered why they picked on him.” Maybe because he was quiet? He wasn’t tiny or weak looking. He was a handsome boy and looked confident. He held himself well and spoke easily. Then again, things could have been different. Dean nodded in agreement. 

 

“I don’t get it. Picking on someone. “ It made Dean angry thinking about those guys. 

 

“Their parents must not have taught them well.”    
  
Dean smiled, “Not like you Ma, You made sure we knew better.” She chuckled and gave him a hug. They watched the movie and started a third when the front door opened. Were Sam and Cas back already? 

 

“Anyone home?” It was his dad. Mary and Dean looked at each other. His voice sounded...normal. Was he having one of his good days? 

 

“We’re in here John,” Mary called out. They heard John taking off his shoes and make his way to the living room. 

 

“Watching movies?” They nodded, “I was thinking maybe we could order some pizza and watch something together tonight. “ 

 

Dean did his best not to look absolutely shocked. He was having one of his good days. A good day that reminded Dean of what his dad used to be like everyday. He didn’t even seem like he’d had a drink that day. 

 

“That sounds great.” Dean finally spoke up. 

 

“Where’s Sammy by the way?” John looked up suspecting Sam was in his room. 

 

“He’s at the museum with one of Dean’s friends.” 

 

“One of Dean’s,” John questioned looking a little confused. 

 

“Yeah, Cas wanted to go to a new exhibit they have and invited Sam since he wanted to see it too.” Dean offered the information easily. He had gotten so used to everyone knowing Cas now he forgot he’d never mentioned him to his father. 

 

“Who is Cas?” Sounded like a girls name, was it a new girlfriend? He had a girlfriend who’d hang out with Sam on her own time? 

 

“Oh...Cas just moved to town at the beginning of the year, he’s a senior like me.” 

 

“His name is Cas?” John questioned, his eyes narrowed. Dean could practically feel the judgement. 

 

“It’s a nickname, his name is Castiel Novak. He’s on the soccer team, he’s on of Michael’s cousins.” His dad knew who Michael was. 

 

“Oh Novak, good family. Odd thing to name a kid though,” John mumbled Cas’s name under his breath. Dean did his best not to react to that. “So he was willing to hang out with a middle schooler?”

 

“Yes. Cas is a really nice boy. Very responsible and smart. I’ve met him a few times and he’s kept me posted all day on what they’ve been up to. Sammy has even sent me pictures.” Mary said getting up to show John. There were photos of Sam and Cas in front of displays and other photos of just Sam or just exhibit pieces. John nodded and just accepted it. He still thought it was odd but they knew this kid better he guessed. 

 

They decided on ordering pizza once Sam got back. They’d received a text from Cas saying they were headed home. John headed upstairs to take a shower. Once they knew he was in the shower Dean and Mary talked about the scene that had unfolded. 

 

“What just happened?” Dean half whispered. 

 

“One of his good days. I guess it’s best we don’t jinx it. “ 

 

Regardless of how he was right now Dean didn’t hold out hope for the rest of the evening. He was also a little worried about his father saying something to Cas. The idea created a knot in his stomach. 

 

John ended up taking a longer shower then normal and wondered back out almost thirty minutes later. “I am gonna make a run to the store. Anyone need anything?” He asked looking between the two. 

 

“Uh no I think we’re good honey. Maybe soda for when the pizza comes?” Mary asked and he nodded before heading out. They were both weary about the store trip. There was a high likelihood he’d return with alcohol. 

 

Almost twenty minutes after John left there was a knock on the door and a rustle of keys. Without even looking at his phone Dean knew it was Cas and Sam. He got up and opened the door before Sam could unlock it. 

 

“Hey you two, have fun?” Dean smiled at the two. 

 

“Yes. It was so freaking cool. We learned so much cool stuff. Not including all the cool stuff Cas already knew. “ Sam was just dying to pour out his story. He hurried off to the living room to tell his mom. Cas closed the door behind him. 

 

“So how was it?” Dean asked Cas as they made a slower journey to the living room. 

 

“I really enjoyed myself. Sam is great. He’s so eager to absorb all the information he can. To be honest...it was kind of like having a little brother.” They entered the living room and Dean was smiling fondly at his friend. It wasn’t a smile he gave often and it was a smile that didn’t escape mary’s eyes. 

 

“Well I am glad he didn’t bore you to death.” Dean purposely said it loud enough for Sam to hear. 

 

“Hey.” Bitch face 16 was plastered on Sam’s face. 

 

Cas and Dean chuckled. “Sam was the perfect historical research partner.” Sam was beaming under the praise 

 

“Oh! we bought stuff.” Sam opened up his bag. He handed his mom a lanyard that had symbols representing medicine from all over the world. 

 

“Oh wow Sam this is perfect.” Mary kissed the top of his head. 

 

Sam then handed Dean a necklace. Dean took it in hand and looked over it. It was a masculine design and looked like an ancient carving of a human head with horns. 

 

“It’s supposed to be a protective amulet.” Sam said happily. 

 

“It’s supposed to be a very powerful one. There is even a story that says it burns bright in the presence of God.” Cas added in. Dean actually really liked it. 

 

“Thanks Sammy,” Sam looked like someone just gave him an acceptance letter to harvard with the way he was smiling as Dean slipped the necklace over his head. 

 

Sam looked to Cas pointedly. Cas shifted from foot to foot before reaching into his own bag. “I...got you something too...I hope you don’t mind.” He sounded nervous. He watched as Cas pulled out a book. He wasn’t too surprised it was a book but he was surprised Cas got him something. 

 

Cas offered Dean the book, which Dean took happily. Once he read over the title he was a whole other level of happy. 

 

“A history of cowboys?” He smiled at Cas who nodded in response. 

 

“It goes through early cowboy history all the way into modern and even their representation in movies. It has a section for weapons and gear. I think you’ll like the bio’s on some of the more famous cowboys.” Cas looked happy and relieved Dean liked it. 

 

“Looks like you know our Dean pretty well Cas.” Mary said as she got up to come over and look at it. She had to admit it was a pretty great gift, though she did wondered how much it might have cost. These books weren’t cheap. 

 

Cas was a little flustered by her words but before he could even think of what to say in return the front door opened. Sam looked to Dean with an worried look. Dean gave him a reassuring nod that it should be okay. He’d forgotten his dad would be coming back, he hoped he was still in a good mood. At least until Cas left.

 

“Hey Sammy your back. “ John had placed the bag on the dining room table before coming over.  

 

“Yeah we got back not too long ago.”  He stood and gave John a hug. The boy looked so happy, as if he hadn’t seen his dad in ages. In some ways he hadn’t. 

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” 

 

Sam nodded, “Yup. Cas and me had a ton of fun at the museum.” He smiled up at John, he hadn’t seen his dad in this good of a mood in a while. 

 

John then turned his attention to the new face in the room. “You must be Castiel.” He held out his hand to Cas. 

 

Cas took his hand confidently and shook it. “Mr. Winchester, It’s a pleasure to finally meet you sir.”

 

John stared at him as they shook hands. “Hmm good handshake and good manners. You sure you’re one of Dean’s friends?” He gave a half chuckle. 

 

Dean saw Cas look to him, his friend obviously wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

 

“My father always made it a point to make sure we knew the importance of a strong handshake and good manners were non negotiable growing up.” Cas finally settled on what he wanted to say in return. 

 

John seemed to approve, the rest of the room seemed to relax. “Dean tells me you play soccer. No football?”    
  
Dean wanted to crawl in a hole and hide away. Why the interrogation? He didn’t know how to end this on his own without upsetting his dad. 

 

“No. I was pretty scrawny growing up. But I played other sports. Soccer, track and Baseball are my core sports but I also do swimming and golf. “ Dean could hug Cas right now, okay maybe not right now but he was really proud of how he was rolling with his Dads questions with confidence. 

 

“Pretty well rounded. Headed to college?” 

 

“Yes. I’ve been applying since this summer.”

 

“Maybe you can get Dean to get his butt into gear. If he figures out what he wants to do.” There it was. Dean clenched his jaw, he bit back his words. Of course he did this infront of Cas he should have expected it. What he wasn’t expecting was Cas’s response. Cas’s tone was now even more confident even a little defensive. 

 

“Me and Dean have already started working on his college applications. He’s really smart I think he has a great chance of getting into whichever school fits his needs. Most people don’t know what they want to study just out of high school. Most people change their major multiple times before deciding on what suits them best.” Cas’s smile was polite but Dean knew Cas wasn’t happy with how his dad spoke about him. There was this little bubble of affection and pride that rose up inside of him. Seems like Benny wasn’t the only one willing to stand up to John Winchester for him. 

 

John took a moment to take in Cas’s words. The two stared for a moment before John spoke. “Hmmm well I guess it’s good you moved here when you did then.” 

 

“I think so too. Moving here I’ve been able to meet some remarkable people and make better friends than i ever have before.”  It seemed like the interrogation was over for now. 

 

“Well based off what my boys have said I’ll be seeing more of you. I gotta say I think I like you more than some of Dean’s other friends.” 

 

Dean had to repeat that in his head, his father what? If anything he thought his dad would get mad at the way Cas had pushed back with his words. 

 

“Thank you sir.” Cas seemed to relax a small degree. 

 

“You staying for dinner?” John offered and the rest of the family felt dumb founded at where this was all headed.  

 

“I would love to but unfortunately my brother Gabriel has been asking when I’d be home for dinner” He held up his phone to prove a point. Knowing Gabe it was probably true. 

 

“Maybe next time.” 

 

Cas nodded, “I would enjoy that very much.” cas turned to Mary and Sam. “Thanks for going with me Sam. I had a ton of fun. We’ve gotta drag Dean to the next one.” 

 

Sam nodded excitedly. “Yes, Thanks for taking me.” 

 

Mary walked over and gave Cas a hug, “Be careful on your way home Cas. Thanks for taking Sam.” She patted his cheek affectionately. 

 

“I will.” He gave them one last goodbye, john included before he walked outside with Dean. 

 

Cas had been a god damn nervous wreck on the inside the second John Winchester had entered the house. He let out a breath as Dean closed the front door. 

 

“Sorry about my Dad.” Dean said as he put his hands in his pockets. 

 

“It’s okay. My dad wasn’t any better.” Cas gave him a smile. 

 

“True.” They both chuckled. “I will say you handled him really well.” 

 

“I don’t know if he actually likes me though.” 

 

“Well he definitely doesn’t dislike you so that’s a huge thing….and hey thanks for saying what you said back there.” He stared at the ground as they reached the car. 

 

“Dean,” Cas gave him that dad tone. 

 

“I know I know, but still….I really do appreciate it. Even if you didn’t…” 

 

“I did mean it. Every word.” Cas cut him off and placed his hands on Dean’s arms to emphasize his words. “I really do believe you can go to college and study whatever makes you happy Dean. You are smart, you are talented, and you are dedicated. I can see that. You just need to let others see that too.” 

 

Dean felt like he could melt right there under Cas’s praise and smile. It was hard to fight against his words. He wanted to believe him, he wanted to be that guy Cas saw him as. He wanted to do better for himself. He had never felt like this until now and he knew the guy right before him was responsible. 

 

“You’re adding to my ego Cas.” 

 

“This part of your ego needs to grow.” Cas gave him a gentle nudge before pulling his hands away. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

Dean nodded, “I’ll pick you up around nine?”

 

“You’re lucky I like you and this is for my car because there is no other way you’d get me up early on a sunday.” Dean raised a brow when Cas had said he liked him. “Dean… you know what I meant.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

“I know.... So...we’ll talk tomorrow?” As in they’ll discuss last night and this morning. 

 

Cas nodded with a blush on his cheeks. “Yeah….I’d like that.” 

 

Dean reached out and gave Cas’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Drive safe.” He stepped away and waited on the sidewalk for Cas to leave before heading back inside. 

 

Tonight hadn’t gone bad. Could have been worse, much worse. But, for now it was good. He heard laughter from inside. It was really good. He knew this moment wouldn’t last long so he’d savor it while he could. Tomorrow was a different story but he had high hopes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter more or less went as originally planned. The only change was the addition of John. I do like that I put him in finally. I know you all probably wanted to see Dean and Cas talk this week but I wanted this chapter to focus on some other stuff. Next week though. Next week Dean gets his communication on XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing it. I love Cas and Sam together, such a cute research team.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean actually talks  
> Dean and Cas working on Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO Guy's it took all I had to stick to schedule and not post this early. Hope you like it, We'll talk more in the end notes

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit of a nervous wreck this sunday morning. It was nice to see his dad show up for breakfast. He couldn’t help but feel like any moment though things would flip back to how they were before. His dad asked what he’d be doing with his day and Dean was quickly reminded of where the bulk of his nervousness was coming from. 

 

“Me and Cas are going to go work on his car over at the shop. Uncle bobby is keeping it on his part of the property.” 

 

“Car? Oh is his that 69’ Chevelle?” 

 

Dean nodded as he finished off his waffle. “Yeah it was a gift from his uncle, Michael’s dad.” 

 

John nodded, “Why didn’t he give it to Michael?” He figured he’d give it to his son over his nephew. 

 

“Cas wanted it and Michael wanted something newer. He gave it to Cas as an early graduation gift.”  

 

John shrugged and didn’t say much on it after that. The topics shifted into something else and eventually Dean cleaned up his dishes and grabbed his stuff so he could go pick up Cas. 

 

“I’ll see you guys later.” He gave his mom a kiss on the head and ruffled Sammy’s hair on the way out. His dad said something about fishing with a friend. Dean didn’t have high hopes for John being a good mood when he got back. 

 

Once Dean was finally alone with his thoughts inside baby it all came flooding back. He’d been running over what he’d tell him and how to say it without fucking it up. This was Cas. He liked him as a friend and he was very very attracted to him. He needed to explain friday night, tell him that he was attracted to him but needed time to adjust to it, also see if Cas was even into him. He wasn’t ready to tell Cas he liked him though, he wanted to tell Cas when he was sure he was mentally ready to be in a relationship. That would be his biggest step. 

 

He could barely call what he had with his exes relationships, so he wanted to make sure he went in ready to give Cas what he wanted and deserved...if that’s what he wanted. For all he knew Cas would tell him he wasn’t into him like that. Then again he had let Dean hold him, let him do other things and he looked happy Dean wanted to talk about it today. 

 

Before he knew it he was infront of Cas’s place. He didn’t have time to get out of the car before Cas was out of the house and headed his way. Dark jeans, grey shirt, black hooded knit cardigan. He looked casual but oh so good.  _ Stop drooling Winchester.  _ Dean sneakily checked to make sure he wasn’t actually drooling. 

 

Cas smiled as they made eye contact through the passenger side window. Cas got in and closed the door.

 

“Hello Dean,” A smile still on his lips. 

  
“Hey Cas, you ready?” He put baby into drive. 

 

“Yup.”  He didn’t feel any tension in the car, he’d been afraid that might be an issue. Once again things just felt...right. He glanced over at Cas who was looking over something on his phone.    
  
“I started reading through the book you got me.” He said glancing over at Cas at a stop sign. 

 

Cas perked up, “Really? How do you like it?” 

 

Dean knew they could talk now but he’d rather wait until they were at the shop. He knew no one would bother them and he’d rather have the freedom to move while they spoke. He was a pacer and he needed room to pace if he was gonna talk. “I love it. I mean I am very knowledgeable when it comes to cowboys but this has added so much to my arsenal. “ He really was enjoying it. When his mind had gotten heavy with over thinking last night he opened up the book and got to reading. 

 

“I am really glad you like it.” He wondered if Cas had been nervous to give him the book. He was glad he’d gotten him it. He loved the book plus it gave Dean the opening now to give him something if he wanted to. 

 

“Hope you know this means more cowboy movie nights?” Dean turn down the street where Bobby’s house was. Bobby’s backyard was connected to the back of the shop. His property stretched from one street to the one behind it. It was super convenient and also made it easy to work on Cas’s car without being in the way of the house or the shop. 

 

“I look forward to it but you know the laws of equivalent exchange Dean. I watch your cowboys movies and you have to watch movies of my choosing too.” 

 

“Going all FMA on me?” Cas looked extremely impressed Dean knew what Fullmetal Alchemist was. “What? I speak nerd too. I’ve got Charlie and Sam...plus the action and alchemy was cool.” Dean shrugged as he pulled into Bobby’s driveway. 

 

“Didn’t peg you for an anime guy.” 

 

“Didn’t peg you for one too.” Dean got out of baby and walked around to Cas’s side of the car. Dean had actually seen a lot of anime, a lot of anime he would not like to admit watching. Maybe of the hentai persuasion. 

 

“Gabe is a big anime fan surprisingly he got me into it. I only watch a few shows. “ Cas grabbed his bag and shut the door. Before they were even a few feet from baby the front door of the house opened. 

 

“Ma said you have to come say hi before getting to work.” It was Jo. Her blond hair thrown up into a messy bun and still dressed in her pajamas. She didn’t wait for them to answer. 

 

“Jo is bobby’s daughter?” Cas feels like that had never been brought up.

 

“Technically step daughter, but yeah. He’s raised her since she was little. “ Cas nodded in understanding. 

 

Dean led the way into the house and then to the kitchen. 

 

“Mornin’ Ellen,” Dean said to the woman at the stove. She turned and smiled at Dean. She shut off the burner before walking over and giving him a hug. 

 

“Mornin’ to you too. Look at you. I swear you get handsomer by the day.” She teased and patted his cheek. 

 

“You should know Ellen...I am a sucker for flattery.” He chuckled but was blushing a bit. 

 

“And who is your friend?” She now turned her attention to Cas who was quietly and happily watching them. 

 

“I am Castiel Novak, It’s a pleasure to meet you Ma’am.” He held out a hand to her. She shook it. 

 

“Oh you’re the one with the good manners Bobby mentioned. Don’t worry about the ma’am you can call me Ellen too sweety.”

 

Cas gave a small shy smile, “And you can call me Cas. “ It would be hard not to be overly respectful. 

 

She looked happy at his response and looked between them. “You boys eat already?” They both nodded. 

 

“Ma’ made waffles.” 

 

“My sister and brother attempted bacon pancakes.” Cas said with a chuckle. That got Dean’s attention. 

 

“Bacon pancakes?” 

 

“I knew you’d like the sound of that. They weren’t bad but need some work. When we get the recipe right you can come over.” 

 

“Uh I wanna try all the test pancakes dude.” 

 

Cas and Ellen laughed.

 

“You and your siblings do the cooking?” Ellen didn’t know about Cas’s family structure. 

 

“Yeah, my dad spends ninety percent of his time in the city and we don’t have a mom so it’s up to us to do things. “ Cas didn’t seemed to mind talking about it. Maybe he’d gotten used to how accepting Dean’s family was. 

 

“Sounds like you are all pretty responsible.” She gave him a smile and Cas seemed to stand up straighter. 

 

“I like to think we are.” 

 

“Well how about you two take some coffee or hot chocolate out there. It’s pretty chilly.” 

 

“That would be awesome Ellen,” Dean gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed for the cabinets    
  


“Grab the travel mugs, it’ll keep it warmer longer.’ 

 

“An angel and a genius.” Dean said over his shoulder. 

 

“He’s so easy to please,” Ellen said with a loving smile. 

 

“That he is. Burger, pie and a couple compliments and he’s golden.” Cas said watching Dean get the coffee ready. He could tell Dean was making his for him. 

 

“You know him well.” She gave cas a grin and raised eyebrow.

 

“He’s kind of my best friend. Don’t tell him though...it adds to his ego.” Cas said in a loud whisper. 

 

“It really does,” Dean said as he walked back over and handed Cas the blue travel mug. 

 

“See what I mean? Before you know it he won’t be able to leave the house.” Cas teased and Dean gave him a fake glare. 

 

“Does sound like Dean.” Ellen gave Dean a playful nudge. 

 

“Nice now you got Ellen joining your side I see. At least I still got Jo on my team.” 

 

“NO YOU DON’T,” Jo called out from the livingroom. 

 

Dean gave them all a narrow eyed look. “I used win all these battles until Cas came along...how am I supposed to compete with this?” He gestured to Cas. 

 

“He is pretty cute Dean you’re going to have to work harder.” Ellen watched as Cas turned bright red in embarrassment. The blue eyed boy sipped his still hot coffee. 

 

“I am adorable though so I still got a chance I guess.” Dean chuckled as he saw Cas’s reaction. “Come on let's go take a look at the car” He gestured for Cas to follow him out. 

 

“You two holler if you need me.” She patted them on the arms and went back to what she’d been doing earlier. 

 

Dean and Cas walked out to the back yard. Bobby’s own private workshop could be seen beyond the backyard. It was set up like a mini auto garage. There was a fence covered in neatly trimmed bushes just past it and on the other side was the actual garage. There was a privacy double gate between the two giving Bobby easy access to the shop and also if he needed to move a car from one side of the property to the other. 

 

“This is a great layout,” Cas admired the thought that had gone into it. Kept home separate from work but if the two needed to cross it was easy to do. 

 

“I’d love to have a workshop slash garage like this when I get my own house one day.”Dean said as they approached. 

 

“I could imagine that. “ Cas gave him a smile and sipped his coffee. 

 

“Sorry if Ellen asked too much back there.” The question about his parents and the comment about Cas being cute. 

 

“It’s okay. I am used to it plus she was simply curious and didn’t mean anything mean by it.” Cas gave Dean a look that told him it really was fine. 

 

Dean was pretty sure his family would be seeing more of Cas and it made him glad they all seem to be liking him. 

 

Dean opened up the side door of the garage and turned on the lights. “Want to see something cool?” He asked Cas who nodded. 

 

He pushed a garage door button and one whole one side of the garage wall opened up. It was the wall opposite them and one of the longer sides. Natural light flooded the workshop and Cas smiled. It was big enough to fit three cars comfortably and then have some room to move around. Looks like Bobby could work on whatever project popped into his brain. Parked parallel to the wall Dean just opened up was his car. Cas cocked his head, how? 

 

Dean caught sight of Cas’s head tilt. He nudged him and pointed to the wall adjacent to the one they’d walked through. “That one opens by hand. That way it doesn’t interfere with the motors on this wall.” He pointed to the one across from them. 

 

“It’s all so well thought out, it’s amazing.” He could tell Cas was truly impressed. Dean watched cas walk up to the car and ran a hand over it. He knew Cas would enjoy being able to be apart of this project. 

 

They dropped their bags off on one of the empty work tables and went to open up the doors of the car. Dean felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. He should just get this conversation over with instead of prolonging it and getting more nervous. Dean popped the hood and lifted it up. Cas came around and leaned back against the edge of the hood looking away from the engine. He sipped his coffee and stayed quiet. Dean knew he was waiting. 

 

Dean rested his hands on the car and stared down at the engine in front of him. Car? Easy to understand and talk about. Feelings? Not so much. He took a breath and looked over at Cas. He looked calm but Dean knew him better than that, Cas was nervous too. 

 

“I know I was drunk and would never have done that normally Cas...but I can’t say I regret it.” He swallowed as he let that first sentence out. Take this step by step. His eyes still on Cas’s profile. Cas turned to him. 

 

“Really?” Cas was keeping his face as neutral as possible, Dean was pretty sure his friend didn’t want to let anything show until he knew where this as going.

 

“Really...I liked it.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He could see Cas relax just a degree. 

 

“I did too.” Cas gave a small smile and sipped his coffee. Dean couldn’t hold back a smile of his own. 

 

“I..um,” come on Dean you can do this. Cas looked at him with those bright blue eyes and Dean breathed out and found his words. “I find you really attractive Cas...I am attracted to you. It is a whole new thing for me. I have never found another guy attractive before and I’ve been thinking about this alot and what I wanna do and what I should do. My brain has been just filled with all kinds of thoughts and I have never put this much thought into something like this before. “ He couldn’t stop. His mouth was just running. He needed to get this train back on it’s rails. 

 

Cas reached out and gently placed a hand on Dean’s arm. Dean took a breath and looked at Cas. He was able to pause and grab a hold of himself again. 

  
“It’s okay Dean, take a breath.” Cas gave his arm a gentle squeeze before moving to pull it away. Dean’s hand reached out and stopped his from moving. 

 

“Thanks.” He let Cas pull his hand away. Cas nodded and sipped his coffee. Dean knew he was taking a moment to take it all in and gather his own thoughts. Cas turned so he fully faced Dean. 

 

“I find myself very attracted to you too Dean. More than I ever have before. “ Dean felt heat fill his face. It was one thing to think it and have your friends say it, it was another thing to hear it from the person themself. “I know this is a whole other world for you and that is okay. You don’t need to jump into anything.” Dean felt like it was easier to breath the more Cas spoke. “I don’t expect you to jump from boobs and skirts to…” Cas gestured to his own body. 

 

“Broad shoulders and cardigans.“ Dean had to throw a little humor in, Cas’s playful eye roll was worth it. 

 

“Yes,” Cas shifted and sipped more coffee. “So Dean what...what do you want to do from here?” Dean knew this would probably be the hardest to explain. 

 

“I still want to be friends. I don’t know if I am ready for dating or more...but I want to take steps towards seeing if I would be.” Did that make sense? It probably didn’t. Cas stared at him and then nodded. 

 

“I get what you mean. Testing the waters, flirting and all that. Kind of like trying to figure out if the other person likes you or is into you? Kind of out of order but I think it suits us in a way.” 

 

“We definitely did the best friends thing out of order. You were my best friend before the normal time frame and before completely getting to know each other.”  They both chuckled. “So...you okay with this Cas? I know it’s probably not...ideal.” 

 

Cas gave him a look that Dean couldn’t help but read as affectionate. “Dean, I am a big boy I know what I am saying yes to. Plus, I would never expect you just change your mind and way of thinking over night. I know this could take a while if it does go somewhere but….and don’t let this get to your head,” Dean chuckled, “I think you’re worth the wait.” 

 

Dean felt a tug at his chest. Wow, that was… Dean was not a swooner but damn Cas could have him swooning with words like that. He ran a hand through his hair suddenly feeling shy. 

 

Cas reached out and gently placed a hand on Dean’s wrist. “I meant what I said.” 

 

“I know Cas. You wouldn’t just say that to say it. “ He moved his hand so he could hold Cas’s. Cas smiled and looked down at the ground. Dean rubbed his thumb against Cas’s palm. “I am okay you doing things like this….I promise if it’s ever too much or anything I’ll tell you.”  _ Another really good step Dean, you’ve got this. _

 

Cas seemed to light up more, “All I could ever ask for is honesty.” Cas moved a little closer. “I promise I won’t very get mad or upset with you no matter what it is. And...I am okay if you do things like this too...or more. I don’t mind going your pace.” 

 

“Same...if I do something you don’t like tell me.”

 

“I will. I think we’re both in agreement on...no school or in front of parent flirting?” Dean never thought he’d have a conversation like this. It was different and it actually made him feel mature. He was really putting a lot of thought into this, really thinking about Cas’s feelings and his own.

 

Dean nodded, “I have no idea how my family would react. With school I think we can talk more about it when we get there.” Dean wondered if Cas caught the ‘when we get there’ instead of ‘if we get there’. Dean had a good feeling about this. 

 

Cas nodded, “I am really glad we talked Dean...It means a lot that you did this.” 

 

“This is important to me,” The look on Cas’s face couldn’t be described but it made Dean feel like he’d said the right thing. He used the hand holding Cas’s to pull him into a hug. Cas easily melted into it and wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. This felt so good. Dean turned his head and pressed his nose to Cas’s neck. This was perfect. He heard Cas chuckle and Dean smiled. 

 

“Come on Dean, we should actually get some work done.” Cas said but didn’t pull away. They stayed like that a bit longer before they both put some space between them. Dean felt like this went amazingly well. He really was glad he didn’t run like his initial instincts had told him too. 

 

\------

 

Cas hadn’t been able to keep his brain from coming up with all kinds of ways today’s conversation would go. This was not one of them and he was actually happy with the results. He knew that Dean would not just swap sides suddenly. It was well known and understood Dean was a ladies man through and through. He’d been surprised though and beyond happy when Dean had told him he didn’t regret what happened friday night. 

 

He did wonder though if Dean would have brought this up had he not gotten drunk and got touchy with Cas. He glanced over at Dean, they should be able to talk about it right? 

 

“Hey...can I ask you something?” 

  
Dean looked over and gave him a small smile and nodded. “Of course.” 

 

“...Do you think you would have said anything if we hadn’t gotten drunk?” 

 

The look on Dean’s face let Cas know he didn’t blame him for wondering about that. 

 

“Yeah...probably not this soon but I had actually planned on bringing it up. I had actually talked to Benny about it earlier that night.” Dean turned to look at the car engine again, Cas could see the blush creeping up Dean’s neck. 

 

“Really?” Dean nodded and Cas felt like he was on cloud nine. Sure they weren’t dating but this was a step forward and for Dean to put so much thought into this because he was thinking about Cas’s feelings and his own made Cas really happy. He knew how much it meant for Dean to really put himself out there like this. Cas moved closer and slid his hand over Dean’s. “So….you told Benny?” 

 

Dean nodded, “More like he pulled it out of me.” Dean chuckled, Cas could definitely see that. 

 

“What did he say?” Cas tilted his head, he was pretty sure he knew Benny well enough to guess how that went. 

 

“He was super supportive. Very encouraging too. Said if anyone tried to mess with us he’d kick their ass. My dad included.” Cas gave Dean’s had a squeeze. 

 

“You have an amazing friend Dean Winchester. “ Dean looked over at him. 

 

“He’s your friend too.” 

 

“Very true. Maybe I should bake him something as a thank you.” Cas raised a brow. Dean nudged him.

 

“Hey baking goods are mine. You can just say thank you to him.” 

 

“Jealous? Possessive?” Cas leaned in closer. 

 

Dean shrugged, “Sue me.” 

 

“Oh I have no objections.” Cas leaned close then whispered into his ear, “As long as you don’t mind me being a little jealous and possessive too.” 

 

He could hear Dean swallow and look over at him. “No objections here.” 

 

“Good. Glad we are in agreement. So where did we leave off?” Dean was happy to jump right back into car talk. 

 

Cas was thoroughly enjoying his shop class with Dean.  He was learning a lot and felt like he was catching on quick. Dean was patient but stern. Cas felt like he’d make a great teacher. Time seemed to fly by because it felt like it wasn’t too long later that Jo popped in. Luckily Dean and himself were working on different sides of the car so she didn’t walk in on any touching or flirting. 

 

Dean had fallen into that pretty easily. It was something he seemed comfortable with. Maybe it was because it seemed like they’d already been flirting but in a toned down way. Dean was now able to ramp it up and just let himself out right flirt without holding back. Cas himself felt like he wasn’t doing too bad himself, if he based it off Dean’s reactions alone. He was really enjoying himself, he felt like things were looking up more and more. He knew it wouldn’t be smooth sailing but he had faith. 

 

“Ma said to come in and wash up for lunch.” Jo didn’t leave them time to respond before she was headed back to the house. 

 

“Oh man you are in for a treat Ellen is an amazing cook.” Dean began closing up the car and the garage doors. 

 

“Dean I am starting to think you purposely surround yourself with good cooks.” 

 

“And bakers.” He gave cas a suggestive yet playful look. 

 

“Now who in the world could you be talking about.” Cas shrugged and grabbed his bag. 

 

“Do I really have to wait for my birthday to get pie?” Dean whined. 

 

“Keep whining and you will.” Cas teased and closed the garage door behind him. 

 

“No whining...but does that mean I get one sooner?” 

 

“If you do it’ll be a surprise.” Cas playfully stuck his tongue out and walked ahead. Dean laughed and hurried to catch up. Cas couldn’t believe how easy it was to just...let go and let himself be like this with Dean. Especially now that he knew it was okay. It was hard though to reign it in a bit and not touch him too much. He did feel this need and pull to be in as much contact with Dean as he could. 

 

Lunch had been great. Cas really liked Ellen and loved getting to know Jo better. They were strong women whom he respected greatly. He loved how they’d drop Dean down a peg or two but not in a degrading way. They obviously loved him very much. It was amazing to see how large his family was and how loving they were even if they weren’t related by blood. This was a chosen family built out of love and respect. They ended up going back to work on the car some more. They got quite a bit done in between the talking and occasional flirting. This felt new but also natural to Cas. As if this his how it should be. Ellen insisted they stay for dinner and they did. After dinner they packed up and headed home after some goodbye’s. Ellen insisted Dean bring Cas over more often. Dean reassured her she’d see more of him since they’d be working on the car as often as they could. 

 

The car ride was nice and filled with talking and music. Dean ended up walking with Cas up the stairs to his front door, Cas did his best to hold back a large smile. 

 

“You didn’t need to walk me to my door Dean.” 

 

“I know.” Dean shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

 

Cas smiled endearingly at him.  _ You picked an adorable one _ . Yes I did.  _ Good Job Cas.  _ Thanks brain. Seems like his brain was finally agreeing with him. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on Dean’s left shoulder. It seemed to wash away Dean’s nerves. 

 

“I had a lot of fun today. I am glad we talked...I also learned quite a bit.” He went to move his hand but Dean reached out and pulled him into a hug before he could. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face against the crook of Cas’s neck. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “Are hugs going to be a regular thing now?” Cas smiled as he mirrored Dean and tucked his own face against Dean’s neck. 

 

“I hope so, they feel fucking amazing.” Dean mumbled against Cas’s neck, it pulled a gentle laugh from the dark haired boy. 

 

“I am more than willing to give and receive hugs whenever you want.”

 

“Good,” They stayed like that a bit longer before they pulled away. Neither had the courage or confidence to even contemplate a kiss on the cheek. So they said their goodbyes and Cas watched as Dean got into the impala. Once he was pulling away from their sidewalk Cas headed inside. 

 

“Have fun?” Gabe asked from the living room. 

 

“Yeah,” Cas walked in to see Gabe and Anna playing mario kart. 

 

“Hey….what's with the smile?” Gabe pausing the game, a cheshire sized grin on his face. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cas stuck his chin up. 

 

“Did you kiss him?” Gabe turned and knelt on the sofa. Anna turned and looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Oh my gosh no.” Cas sounded more flustered then he should have. 

 

“Did he ask you out?” Gabe leaned forward. 

 

“No Gabe he didn’t.” Cas was now pouting with his arms crossed. 

 

“Did he tell you he liked you?” Cas turned pink at the words. 

 

“No he didn’t. God can’t I be happy about having a good time hanging out with a friend.” 

 

“OH MY GOD, he totally told you he was into you.” Gabe pointed at Cas with the largest smile on his face. Anna started clapping. For a split second Cas wondered if she even knew what was going on. 

 

“I am going to my room.” He pouted and headed up stairs, he could hear Gabe and Anna cheering. 

 

“Congrats,” Gabe yelled after him. 

 

“Shut up,” Cas yelled back, good thing they couldn’t see him smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like how I went about this  
> I really see Dean as someone who knows he's not good at relationships and wants to do good by Cas.   
> Cas being Cas totally gets him so they'll work on this at their own pace. So they aren't dating but we're gonna get some fluff moments and stuff.  
> I have a lot planned, trust me and when I say them being a official couple isn't that far off.   
> Tell me what you guys think I absolutely love and live for your comments ^-^


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is reminded about Homecoming   
> Dean and Cas fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff my friends  
> I apologize before hand for any typos or grammar mistakes

Cas wakes up feeling great monday morning. He smiles as he grabs his phone to see a morning text from Dean. It wasn’t all a dream and that felt amazing. He covered his face with his hands as he couldn’t hold back a smile. He was such a dork. He took a breath and sat up before he sent Dean a text back. 

 

_ ‘Good Morning Dean,’  _ Cas made his way out of his room to get in a quick shower. He could already hear Anna and Gabe downstairs in the kitchen. He didn’t take long in the shower, he wanted to make sure he had time to eat something. Once he was washed up and dried off he headed to his room. 

 

“Dude clothes please,” Gabe said walking out of his room shaking his head. He must have finished getting dressed while Cas was in the shower. 

 

“I forgot them.” Cas rolled his eyes and opened his room door, he was wearing a towel. 

 

“Hey dress warm, It’s supposed to get cold today.” Gabe called out as he headed back downstairs. 

 

He slipped on a warm burgundy long sleeve, jeans and boots. He grabbed a heather grey peacoat that stopped just under the hem of his shirt and had a wide collar. He didn’t pull it on yet, he’d wait until they were headed out. 

 

He hurried downstairs, plenty of time to eat. The moment he walked through the doorway his brother whistled. 

 

“Look at who’s looking good today. Someone special in mind?” Gabe gave him a wink. Cas ignored him in favor of giving Anna good morning. 

 

He opted for oatmeal and coffee. His phone buzzed as he sat down. He already knew who it was. He slid his finger across the screen unlocking it. Sure enough a message from Dean. 

 

_ ‘Sleep well?’  _

 

_ ‘I did actually, and you?’ _

 

_ ‘I slept amazingly...it’s been a while since I slept so good.’  _

 

_ ‘Same,’ You liar Cas, last time you slept this good Dean was in your bed.  _ Shut up brain. Don’t you dare blush Cas Gabe is watching you. A few more messages were exchanged before they all needed to head out. 

 

_ ‘I’ll see you at school ;)’  _ Cas smiled and pocketed his phone. He was surprised Gabe hadn’t said much but he had been watching. 

 

“Mind driving?” Gabe asked tossing him the keys.

 

“You feeling okay?” Gabe normally preferred diving. 

 

“I am good. I just need to do some finishing up on this worksheet. I totally forgot about it.” He said holding it up for Cas to see. “And don’t you give me that look. I know I should have finished it friday.” 

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. He slipped on his coat and grabbed his bag. He went outside and warmed up the Car as Gabe and Anna grabbed their stuff. 

 

They pulled up to the middle school at the same time they always did but there were way more cars then normal. When the weather starts to drop more parents start to drop off their kids instead of having them walk in the cold. He could see Dean up ahead closer to the front of the school. Anna hopped out as they pulled up. 

 

“Cas can you ask Dean about saturday?” She gave him a large smile. 

 

“Yes, I will ask. Now go get inside it’s cold.” She waved and ran off to head inside. He saw her walk up to Sam. The tall middle schooler turned to look at the car and waved. Cas waved back not too sure if Sam could actually see them. 

 

“Soooo you gonna tell me what happened yesterday?” Gabe asked as he wrote something down on the worksheet in front of him.

 

“Gabe…”

 

“Cas come on. You look really happy right now and I am beyond happy for that. I haven’t seen you like this in who knows how long. Can’t blame me for being curious. I promise I won’t tease you guys…” Cas gave him a look. “Okay I won’t tease you about this specifically.”

 

Cas stopped at a red light. If there was one person he would trust to tell it would be Gabe. 

 

“No kissing or anything like that happened.” Gabe put his paper away and gave Cas his full attention. “We….we talked. “

 

“About?”

 

“Friday night.”

 

“When he was hanging off of you and being all adorably clingy?” Gabe had a sneaking suspicion more happened that night but it’d be much harder to pull that from Cas. 

 

“...Yeah.” He really didn’t want to go into more detail with Gabe. He was so not ready for that. “He said normally he wouldn’t have just done that but he didn’t regret it.” Gabe raised an eyebrow, he was impressed by Dean being so honest. “He told me he was attracted to me and that he wants to take things slow and see how things go.” Suddenly Cas’s words started to flood out. “I don’t blame him at all. This is all new to him and there are a lot of things to consider. I mean his family, friends, this town. I mean Benny is completely supportive but a lot of others might not be. I am just happy he’s willing to do this much. “

 

“Cas…” Gabe tried to cut in but Cas kept talking.

 

“I know you probably don’t like the idea of him not commiting to dating yet and you might think he’s stringing me along but I know Dean Gabe. He’s really putting a lot of thought into this. He’s put a lot of thought into my own feelings. I know he doesn’t want to jump into anything until he knows he’s ready for something. “ 

 

“CAS,” Gabe spoke loudly cutting Cas’s words off. “Calm down baby brother. It’s okay. “ He smiled at Cas as they parked. “I know him enough to know he did this while thinking of what would be best. I am just glad he finally had the balls to say something.” Gabe placed a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Just be careful both of you and don’t ever forget I always have your back. Remember I shipped you two before everyone else. “ 

 

Cas instantly relaxed at his brothers words. “Thank you.” Gabe gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go to grab his bag. 

 

“Now go out there before he freezes to death waiting for you.” Gabe gestured to Dean who was waiting by the Impala. 

 

The brothers got out of the car and walked over to Dean. Cas kept the keys deciding he’d stay at school and work on homework until Gabe was done with theater so they could pick up anna. 

 

Cas did his absolute best to not drool all over himself as he saw Dean standing there leaning against Baby. He was wearing a hooded black leather jacket, deep green flannel shirt and a light grey shirt underneath. He looked amazing, handsome as hell and just as charming. How in the world had Cas gotten so lucky to draw his attention? 

 

Little did Cas know Dean was thinking just about the same thing but about him. 

 

“Damn Cas looking good.” Dean smirked, his eyes traveling up Cas’s body. 

 

“Please make it more obvious you’re checking him out I think I missed it.” Gabe shook his head. These two. “Though I must admit Cassie does have a way with clothes, he has his moments. He totally gets that from dad.” Occasionally Gabe did have to jump in and make his outfits more...fun. 

 

“I could see that.” Dean was clearly appreciating how well everything fit Cas. 

 

“I will say that dad, when we did spend time with him, enjoyed dressing up Cas like a fashionable businessman. Probably stuck with him all these years. I always put up way too much of a fuss for him to do that with me.” 

 

“He did not.” Cas crossed his arms. 

 

“Wanna see that pictures of those cute suits and mini coats?” Gabe smirked, he’d make good on that threat too.

 

“Uh I wanna see,” Dean raised a hand which Cas quickly pulled down. His hand lingering on Dean’s wrist. 

 

“It’ll cost you Winchester, I don’t give out this quality Cas content for free.” 

 

“What’s your price?”

 

“I don’t think you can afford it?” Gabe raised an amused brow. 

 

“Try me.” Dean stared him down. 

 

“You two are ridiculous. “ Cas let out an exasperated sigh. Honestly though, he enjoyed seeing Gabe and Dean getting along. 

 

“You love it,” Dean turned his attention back to Cas and leaned in a bit. Cas shook his head and looked away. His cheeks and ears turning red with a blush. 

 

“Eww you guys are so disgustingly cute I need to leave. “ Gabe made a gagging face and headed towards the school. 

 

“Send me a price Gabe,” Dean called out. Gabe didn’t turn around only gave a thumbs up. 

 

“Seriously you two are too much sometimes.” Cas turned to Dean. There weren’t too many people around right now it was too cold. 

 

“Like I said, you enjoy it. Just like how i enjoy seeing you and Sammy getting along. Or seeing you and my Ma getting along. Or Benny or Bobby or Ellen or Jo. Anyone that’s important to me.” He reached across the small distance to gently grab Cas’s hand. No one could see or guess what they were doing unless they stood right next to them. “I have to admit I kind of enjoyed seeing you hold your own against my Dad too.” 

 

Cas couldn’t hold back a small smile that pulled at his lips. “I did like seeing you handle yourself so well with my father as well. Most people don’t do so great around him.” Bart was needless to say a bit of an intimidating man. So was Dean’s father, maybe that’s why they both handled them so well. They were used to it. “And yes I do enjoy seeing you getting along with Anna and Gabe. Speaking of…” He reached into his bag with his free hand and pulled out a small flyer and offered it to Dean. “Anna wanted me to invite you and Sam to her first recital.” 

 

Dean took the flyer and read it over, it was this saturday. They should be free. “She does?” 

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah. She made sure to remind me this morning to ask you.” 

 

“You’re Dad is going to be there will he mind?” 

 

Cas shrugged, “Who knows...but it doesn’t matter. It says family and friends and you two definitely fit that description. Plus, this is for her not him. We do understand if you’re busy and I’ll understand if you aren’t ready for something like that.” 

 

Dean rubbed his thumb against Cas’s palm. His skin was getting colder by the second. They should head in. “I’d love to go. I think Sammy would to. I’ll talk to him after school and I’ll let you know.” 

 

Cas nodded, “I’ll let her know. She’ll probably text me at lunch.” They both silently decided to let go of each others hand and head inside. They sighed as the warmth enveloped them the second they were behind the doors. 

 

They made their way to Dean’s locker so he could drop off some books. They weren’t there long before a voice called out to Dean. The boys turned and saw a familiar face. Cas had only seen her a few times and spoke to her once. It was Lisa Braeden, head cheerleader and ‘every’ guys dream girl. 

 

“Lisa?” Dean didn’t get much else out before she started talking. 

 

“So I have my dress all picked out they are making adjustments. I’ll have the seamstress take the excess fabric and make a tie so that we match perfectly.” 

 

Cas was very confused by this conversation and from the looks of it so was Dean.

 

“Woah what are you even talking about?” Dean cut her off. 

 

“Uh homecoming? Duh. Anyways. Tickets go on sale this week so we need to get those. Also see who we’ll drive there with. “   
  


Cas glanced between the two. This was news to him Dean had never mentioned this once. 

 

“Lisa, when the hell was this decided?” 

 

Lisa gave him a look as if he were a child she had to explain a simple concept to. “Dean, just because we broke up doesn’t mean we aren’t going together. We’re both single and you’re football captain and I am head cheerleader it’s kind of a thing for us to go together. “ 

 

“Lisa we aren’t going together.” She seemed unfazed by it. 

 

“Cute. What got a secret girlfriend?” 

 

“Doesn’t matter if I do or don’t we aren’t going together.” 

 

She narrowed her gaze, “Dean.” 

 

“He’s under no obligation to go with you,” Cas finally popped in. He didn’t like how she was talking to Dean. As if he had no choice in the matter. Dean glanced at him looking surprised and very impressed. 

 

Lisa’s gaze slowly slide over to Cas as if she just noticed he was there. 

 

“Excuse me but who asked you? I am talking with Dean.” She rolled her eyes. There was always one of these girls at school wasn’t there. 

 

“He’s right Lisa. I am not going with you.” 

 

“Then who are you going with...Him?” She pointed to Cas as if it were the most ridiculous idea in the world. 

 

“None of your business if I do or don’t.” She scoffed. 

 

“Dean don’t be stupid,” she glanced at Cas, “You can’t go alone.” 

 

Cas opened his mouth to tell her something, how dare she call Dean stupid, but a hand grabbed his arm and he paused. Benny had walked up. 

 

“Damn Lisa I didn’t think bein’ a bitch started until after the first bell rang.” He said looking at his wrist as if he wore a watch. 

 

“Did you just call me…” Lisa’s mouth dropped at Benny’s words. 

 

“Yeah I did, wanna hear it again?” Benny stared at her flatly. She looked to Dean, did she think he’d tell Benny something? 

 

“We’re done here Lisa. We aren’t dating and we’re not dates to any dances. I am sure you can find someone else.” Dean didn’t wait for her to say anything before he walked away closely followed by Cas and Benny. It wasn’t until they were a few feet away that Cas realized people had been watching. 

 

“I told you you used to have shitty taste.” Benny said looking over at Dean. 

 

“Shut up,” Dean did his best to not think of the past. 

 

“Glad they’ve have gotten better,” Benny and Cas’s eyes met and he gave Cas a knowing wink. Cas was quickly reminded that Benny was the one who got Dean to admit his attraction. He felt a blush creep up his neck. 

 

“They have,” Dean finally spoke again. That was about as much as Cas could handle. 

 

“Okay well I’ll see you two later.” He was blushing and stuttering. Dean smiled at him. Cas pulled up his collar before hurrying off to class. 

 

\------

 

“Brotha’ you have got it bad.” Benny teased as they walked. He saw Dean watching Cas head off. 

 

Dean shrugged, “Doesn’t feel bad though, kind of enjoying it.” 

 

“So about homecoming? Are we all gonna go alone? Or you gonna ask a certain someone to the dance?” 

 

“I can’t ask them….we aren’t there yet and I don’t know if either of us would be ready for something like that in the near future. You don’t have to go alone too though.” 

 

“I wouldn’t mind, we can get all the guys in on it.” Benny chuckled. 

 

“Bunch of star football players with no dates to homecoming now that would be something to talk about.” Dean let out a laugh of his own. He didn’t mind going ‘alone’ actually. As long as he got to hang out with his friends and Cas the rest didn’t matter. 

 

Dean makes his way to his classes without much else happening. English though he was met with a bummed out Charlie. She sat at her desk draped over it in defeat. 

 

“Hey Red what’s got you down? Lose a D&D campaign?” He sat down in front of her. He set his stuff down and turned to face her. 

 

Her head shook, her red hair swishing side to side. 

 

“Hmmm Lady problems?” She nodded and Dean could hear her forehead squeak against the desktop. 

 

“Rejected?” She twisted her hand in a so-so not really gesture. 

 

“Uh….Is this bedroom problems because I don’t think I wanna go there.” She let out a frustrated groan. Charlie slowly lifted her head to give him a small glare. 

 

“No Dean it’s not bedroom problems...I am phenomenal there are never problems.”

 

Dean gave her a look of horror, “Dude woah TMI..” He gave a visible shiver. It brought a small smirk to her face. 

 

“It’s Dorothy….The girl from my theater club. I asked her to homecoming and said she’d go….but her family has something to do out of town that week. They actually had to put in time for her to be away for a few days.” She sighed and dropped her head back down to the desk. 

 

“It’s okay red. We can all go stag. Me, you, Cas….we’ll round up a crew.” He ruffled her hair just like he did with sammy. Just like Sam she sat up and glared as she fixed her hair. 

 

“No date? That must be a first for you winchester. “

 

He shrugged. 

 

“What rejected or couldn’t ask them?” 

 

“Something like that.” She watched him, she sensed something had changed. She didn’t like being out of the loop. She needed to do some digging but not here. 

 

“Hmm, Well I am sure you’ll have some cheerleaders on your trail soon.” 

 

“I already had to fend one off this morning. Lisa cornered me and Cas at my locker.” 

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Charlie wondered how that went. Lisa had been quite obvious in her dislike of Cas at the football game. 

 

“I told her no and so did Cas and Benny. I can’t believe it took three of us to get that message across,” Charlie gave him a look. “Okay maybe I can. She’s stubborn as hell.” 

 

“At least you are too,” Dean wouldn’t be swayed by her. 

 

“I seem to be surrounded by stubborn people. You, Benny, Cas…” 

 

“Cas?” She thought about it, she wasn’t sure if she’d seen that side of him. 

 

“Oh yeah. Gives me a run for my money.” 

 

“Damn that’s saying something,” Stubbornness was an inherited Winchester trait passed down by many many generations. 

 

“Who gives you a run for your money?” Gabe says as he slides in next to Charlie.

 

“Cas’s stubbornness versus my own.” Dean says looking over at Gabe as Micheal sat down next to him. 

 

“You aren’t wrong,” Michael looked over at Dean. 

 

“Yeah Cas can be stubborn as hell.” Gabe pulled out his notebook. “Once he’s got his mind set on something it’s hard to change his mind.”

 

“Or if he’s decided to help someone. He’ll power forward with no second thoughts.” Michael added. Dean did his best to not stare at Michael but damn if he didn’t find the guy confusing. He at times sounded disappointed with Cas, sometimes proud of him, and sometimes protective. He had no idea what was going on in his friends head. 

 

“Sounds like a certain someone else we know.” Charlie smirked and looked at Dean. 

 

“Birds of a feather ay Dean?” Gabe gave an innocent smile and looked down at his notebook. All further discussion cut off by their teacher. 

 

Thursday after practice Dean and Cas decided to work on Cas’s car. Dean had texted Bobby during lunch once they made plans and was told they were more than welcome to come by and Dean was an ‘idjit’ for asking. 

 

When Dean walked into the locker room after practice though he was met with the sight of Cas holding up a bloodied rag to his head. 

 

“Dude, Cas what happened?” He asked walking over. He ditched his football pads as he made his way closer. 

 

“Not as bad as it looks. Took a soccer ball to the head.” Cas said moving the small towel. Dean could see a split right above his left brow. He hoped it didn’t scar. 

 

“I am sorry Cas.” Inias said looking torn up as he stared at the injury.

 

“It’s fine. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. You didn’t do it on purpose.” Cas gave him a reassuring look. 

 

“You should go patch that up Cas, maybe go to the doctor.” Michael spoke up as he made his own way over. Dean looked over his shoulder, he couldn’t get a read on him. 

 

“I’ll be fine. Just need to clean it up and get a bandage.” Cas’s jaw clenched. Dean was sure Cas knew what he could handle. 

 

“Here let me help you. I can show you where everything is.” He gestured for cas to follow him. 

 

The two left the others behind and went to the coaches office. He wasn’t in so Dean went into one of the cabinets and grabbed the first aid stuff.

 

“Usually you gotta let coach know,” Dean said as he motioned for Cas to sit down. 

 

“But you’re captain.” Cas smiled as he sat. It wasn’t a question.

 

“But I am captain. Special rules.” Dean chuckled and pulled up a chair to sit down in front of Cas. 

 

“I know how to do this myself.” Cas said moving the towel from his forehead. 

 

“I know,” Dean kept it at that as he cleaned off Cas’s forehead and some of the spots of blood that got on his cheek. Cas’s small smile and blush didn’t escape him. 

 

He rubbed some disinfectant on the wound and placed a bandage over it. All his touches were careful, soft, and feather light. He didn’t want to make the injury worse. His fingertips tingled from each touch. It was nice being able to just admit to himself that he enjoyed the feeling and that Cas didn’t mind. 

 

Their eyes met more than once and it was always one of their deep stares. They’d get lost for a few seconds before Dean would get back to his task. Eventually he couldn’t draw it out much longer and he began packing up the first aid kit. 

 

“Still wanna go work on the car?” He knew it was possible Cas wanted to rest, he couldn’t blame him even though he had been looking forward to spending some time with him. Much to his relief Cas nodded. 

 

“I still wanna go. I was really looking forward to it.” 

 

Dean was in awe sometimes of Cas. He knew it wasn’t easy for him to say what he wanted or was feeling, just like Dean. But Cas sometimes found that strength and courage to do so,  Dean wanted to be like that too one day. Hearing Cas did give him the courage to admit things at times, someday he’d be able to say them without needing a small push.

 

“I was too. Why don’t we get changed and head out?” He stood and so did Cas. They made their way out and some of the guys were still there. Benny was packing up his bag when the two came out. 

 

“That happen often?” Benny asked pointing to Cas’s forehead. 

 

“It’s happened a few times. I wouldn’t say it’s a regular occurrence though.” Cas chuckled and began to change. 

 

“That’s good to hear,” Benny shook his head at the thought of that being a normal thing. He’d seen those soccer players take a hit to the head and walk it off with blood dripping down their faces. “You guys heading out after this?” 

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah we’re gonna work on Cas’s car for a bit.” 

 

“Nice. You coming to the game tomorrow Cas?” Benny slung his bag over his shoulder. 

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah. Dean’s mom is going to drive us all. “

 

“Same the school won’t let us drive over in our own cars.” All athletes had to go and come back together for games, school rules. 

 

The trio made their way to the parking lot and went their separate ways as they reached baby. 

 

\------

 

Cas sat quietly listening to the music as they made their way to Bobby’s. This week had been great even with Lisa’s glares as they passed her. Seemed like she did rustle up a date though so Dean was revealed about that. Cas was also relieved but he kept that to himself. Other then that it had been a quiet week and absolutely amazing. It wasn’t anything big, it was all the small stuff. 

 

All the small things between him and Dean. Small things that came very naturally. Small things that both were comfortable with letting happen. There was a closeness, it was subtle but it was there. Like a small barrier had come down. Small lingering touches as they talked, either when Dean told him something quietly or Cas explained homework. Lingering looks, shoulders brushing as they walked. No one but them probably noticed, all of those things had meant a lot to Cas and it seemed Dean was enjoying them just as much. 

 

Wasn’t long before they pulled up to Bobby’s. They poked their heads in and said hi to Ellen. Bobby was at the shop and Jo was out with friends. Cas had learned from Dean that Ellen owned a bar and restaurant called the Roadhouse. It was mostly a bar so they couldn’t really drop by but it was her own establishment. She’d used to spend all her time there but after some coaxing from Jo, Bobby and family they finally got her to take some time to herself and let her well trained staff take the reins sometimes. So she was usually home at dinner time and the weekends.  Cas really admired her, it took a lot of hard work and planning to make a bar and restaurant flourish as hers had. 

 

They made their way to the garage and didn’t waste any time getting to work. Dean guided him along with their project. Bobby had left them some notes on a clipboard hanging above one of the counters. Telling them on what steps to take next, what to leave to him and little tips. Castiel smiled, Bobby was really considerate. He huffed and puffed but he was a really kind person. 

 

Dean decided they’d start at the top of Bobby’s list, occasionally quizzing Cas on things he’d showed him before. He went over the tips Bobby left them and threw in some of his own. Even giving Cas some car history trivia. Cas knew he would love every time they got to meet up like this. Working on the car and just enjoying doing something together. 

 

Cas couldn’t help himself at one point when Dean reached further into the car’s engine and Deans shirt rode up. His eyes tried their damnedest to not just blatantly linger there. He failed but he was lucky Dean didn’t catch him. He did catch Cas when his mind had began to wander after watching Dean work with his hands on a part. Cas didn’t even hear Dean call his name as he imagined what he’s hands would feel like on his skin.  

 

He jumped as Dean poked his side. His eyes went wide as he turned to Dean. “Don’t….” A grin slowly appeared on Dean’s face. Oh no. 

 

“Cas….are you…” He moved closer to Cas who backed away slowly. 

 

“Dean….don’t...just...no.” 

 

“Aww come on Cas,” That was a devious smile, Cas thought to himself. He didn’t move in time as Dean lunged forward and his hands went straight to Cas’s ribs and began tickling him. Cas began laughing the instant Dean’s hands touched him. 

 

“No...stop…” He breathed out. His hands on Dean’s arms trying to push them down and away. His laughs must have been contagious because Dean was laughing too. When Dean’s hands moved up Cas’s legs buckled and they tumbled onto the floor. He half thought that would stop didn’t but it didn’t. “You are cruel...Dean...Winchester.”

 

“I’ll accept punishment afterwards.” Dean laughed from above him. Cas realized he was in a good position to change the tide of things. He quickly got his legs around Dean and flipped their positions. 

 

“Ha...your punishment starts now,” He watched Dean’s face flush. Okay so it totally wasn’t supposed to sound sexual but….nothing he could do now. He wasted no time going into give Dean the same treatment he gave him. He found Dean was far more ticklish near the neck area but also caused him to push back more so Cas stuck more to his sides. 

 

“Wow I wonder how much it’d make if I recorded this, posted it on a porn site and then charged people to watch.” They both froze as they heard Jo speak up. Cas scrambled to get off Dean and Dean sat up abruptly. Cas went tumbling and fell back. He laid there and covered his face, he knew he was blushing like crazy. He never hoped so badly that the floor would open up and pull him under. 

 

“Jo…” He heard the mixed tone in Dean’s voice. Embarrassment, annoyance and some other things. 

 

“What? God chill I am not gonna tell anyone.” Cas could practically hear her rolling her eyes. “Anyways Ma wants you two to wash up and come have dinner with us.” She waved and walked away. 

 

“Cas…” Dean called out to him he didn’t answer. 

 

“Cas...dude come on...what are you doing?”

 

“Hoping the floor will eat me and save me from this embarrassment.” 

 

“It wasn’t that bad.” 

 

Cas moved his arms and propped himself up on his elbows. “Dean….I am not stupid. Even you know that looked pretty bad.” 

 

Dean rocked his head side to side. “Okay...yeah it did. Did you regret it?” His last sentence quieter and less sure.

 

Cas sat up properly, Did he? No he didn’t. It was definitely not something he ever expected to happen but it had been fun and kind of cheesy. He chuckled, “No I don’t.” He smiled and so did Dean. 

 

“Kind of a chick flick moment wasn’t it.” 

 

Cas sighed and stood up. He brushed off his pants and offered Dean a hand. “Must you label everything like that.” He gave him a soft smile and helped Dean up. “Though yes I agree it was a pretty cheesy romance novel moment.” 

 

They washed up and joined the Singer’s for dinner. Jo occasionally shooting them teasing smirks from across the table. At one point Dean kicked her shin when Bobby caught her. She glared but stopped the looks...for now. Oh there were would be much more teasing in the future she could promise them that.

 

Finally another drawing for you guys. I couldn't help but sketch up their fall outfits for this chapter. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but always write Lisa this way, I just really didn't like her character in the show >.< lol  
> Hope you guys like the fluff moments   
> I have an outline of main events when I am writing these chapters but sometimes these little moments pop into my mind then the chapter takes a turn and doesn't always go as planned. So that means away game and recital will be next week. Maybe even some homecoming planning.   
> As always I love hearing from you guys. Your guys's comments are always so great and motivating. 
> 
> side note: I've been having this idea for a cowboy wild west destiel story...now to find the time to add that into my schedule XD


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football Games, Novak Family Shopping, Dance Recitals

It’s Friday after school and they are all meeting at the Winchester house. Dean was back at the school getting ready to head out to the away school. Cas and his siblings exited Gabe’s car and made their way to the front door and rang the bell. He heard movement from behind the door and smiled as Mrs. WInchester opened it.

 

“Cas, sweety it’s good to see you.” She welcomed them all in. “You must be Gabriel and Anna. I am Mary Winchester Dean and Sam’s mom.” She shook both of their hands.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs.Winchester, thank you for taking us with you.” Anna beamed up at the woman.

 

“It’s no problem dear.” Mary smiled down at the young girl. She forgot how small middle schoolers should be since her Sammy was so tall.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Winchester. Thank you for being so welcoming to my brother.” Gabe could see she was a nice woman, very warm and welcoming. Much like her boys.

 

“Oh please. You three are just as good to my boys.” She smiled and ushered them into the living room where Jo was sitting there waiting. Cas took a moment introducing her to Anna. “We’re just waiting on Sam. What is that boy up to?”

 

Sam came rushing down the stairs. “Sorry, lost track of time I am ready to go.” He gave them his signature smile, the one no one could be mad at.

 

They piled into Mary’s SUV comfortably and without seating complaints. Somehow Cas got passenger seat, he still wasn’t sure how that happened.

 

“Everyone have jackets and their seatbelts on?” Mary asked as she started up the vehicle. There was a round of murmured yes’.

 

They made a quick stop at Charlie’s and then headed out. Mary asked Cas to choose the music when he landed on a station that was playing an AC/DC song and left it she glanced at him.

 

“That a personal preference or you been hanging out with Dean too long?” Mary was only teasing, he did well holding back a blush. He heard Jo giggling in the far back seat. Anna and Gabe ended up answering for him.

 

“Personal. “ They spoke in unison.

 

“Really?” Mary merely looked interested. She wanted to learn more about her son’s new friends.

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah. I do like a variety of music but this definitely falls into my top categories “

 

The more Mary met Cas the more she understood why Dean got along with him so well and so easily. She could also see why Sam had grown attached as well. Hell even she was fond of the boy. Now all Dean needed to do was find a girl just as compatible with him. If Dean weren’t so girl crazy though...no nevermind.

 

They all began talking about everyday things. Latest movies, netflix shows, school and games. Normally Cas just soaked in the conversations around him and listened but this time he participated and was eager to bring up his opinion. He felt comfortable and apart of this circle, like he belonged. He smiled and looked out the passenger window, it was nice.

 

His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen. He was expecting to see a text from Dean but found one from Benny.

 

 _‘Dean wanted to know if Sam remembered his phone. He was also wondering if you could bring it to us. You can text me when you get to the school. They probably won’t let you in the locker room, probably only to the fence.’_ Was it weird Cas read that whole thing with Benny’s accent in mind, even though everything was spelled without it? Who knew. He turned and looked back at sam.

 

“Did you bring Dean’s phone? They want me to take it to him when we get there.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Sam fishes in his pockets for it and hands it to Cas. “He’s such a dork I can’t believe he forgot it. He never for gets it.”

 

Cas took the device in hand and put it in his pocket. He sent Benny a quick message saying they had it with them and he’d text once he was there.

 

The next stretch of their drive went the same as the beginning, though the natives were growing restless for food. Cas and Mary somehow convinced them to hold out until they got to the game. They split themselves up into teams; Food Team (Anna, Jo, Charlie), Seat Res Team (Sam, Mary, Gabe) and finally Phone Return Team (Cas). Everyone had their missions so it should be smooth sailing even with a large crowd. With both families being used to games like these they knew how to handle finding seats.

 

They stood in the ticket line for a surprisingly short amount of time. Once they were through the gates they split up into their groups and headed out. Cas made his way through the crowd to find the closest spot to the gym. He set Benny a text and told him where to meet him. He could see the clear expanse of fencing Benny had mentioned. However he was blocked from approaching the empty area.

 

“Sorry kid not allowed passed here.” It was a security guard.

 

“I just need to pass my friend his phone. He’s on the away team.” He pulled out his school ID to show he was from the school. “I promise I’ll be quick you can even see me from right here.” He caught sight of Dean and Benny approaching the fence line. “See there they are.”

The security guard stared at Cas for a moment the turned back to Dean and Benny who waved. He sighed, “Fine, make it quick.”

 

“Thank you so much sir,” Cas gave him a smile and hurried off.

 

“Damn Cas getting stopped by security...makes sense you look up to no good.” Cas looked down at his outfit. He heard Dean laugh, he was teasing him. He was wearing a deep blue fitted a-line zippered hoodie.

 

“Don’ worry I doubt anyone would think you were up to somethin’ fishy.” Benny rolled his eyes at Dean. Cas offered Dean his phone.

 

“Thank you Benny.  Seems like you’re a popular man Winchester.” Dean’s phone had been buzzing pretty regularly from text messages.

 

“Well I doubt they were important.” Dean said as he unlocked his screen.

 

“What makes you say that?” Cas cocked his head to the side, the gesture drawing Dean’s attention for a moment.

 

“Well Benny was with me the entire time, you were with Ma, sammy and the rest so other than my dad, bobby or ellen there shouldn’t be any other important texts coming through.” Dean said with a shrug. There was something about that comment that made Cas feel...special? Warm? It was hard to say but he did know it was a positive feeling.

 

As the boys lingered a bit longer they didn’t see eyes on them. Lisa could now see why none of her text messages had gotten answered. Dean’s new ‘gay friend’ had his phone. At first Lisa hadn’t believed Uriel’s accusations but now, now she could see it. She didn’t care that some of the girls said she was just imagining it, she was sure Uriel was right. She just didn’t understand why this was causing interference in her getting Dean back. Cas may be gay but Dean most certainly was not. She huffed and walked back to the cheerleaders. Cole passed her on the way over to call the guys back to the gym. He made sure to steer clear of her, he’d rather not have to hear her complain about something.

 

“Guys you gotta head back in. Hey Cas,” He waved to the soccer player.

 

“We’ll see you later Cas,” Dean gave him a smile.

 

“You guys better win I’ve got money on this game.” Cas said with a small laugh.

 

“Didn’t take you for a bettin’ man Cas,” Benny raised a brow and Cas shrugged.

 

“Wait...who in the family bet we wouldn’t win?” Dean asked looking almost offended. Cas shrugged, “Was it Gabe? It was him wasn’t it?” Benny grabbed his arm, “We’re going to win by so much he’s going to owe us money.” Dean called out as Benny shook his head leading his friend to the gym. Cole gave Cas a wave and followed after.

 

Cas waved and laughed as they left. It was so easy to get Dean worked up. He headed back and thanked the security guard again.

 

He was happy to see the group had secured perfect seats. Anna, Jo, Charlie and Mary sat with each other and the guys right behind them. Cas plopped down in between Sam and Gabe. It seemed the two were getting along.

 

“You were gone a while,” Gabe nudged him.

 

“We were talking.” Cas rolled his eyes. Mary turned and offered him a cup of hot chocolate.

 

“Here you go Cas.” He smiled and took it happily. She was so nice to him.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Winchester.” He sipped the drink, it was perfect temperature to warm him up and not burn his tongue. She smiled and turned back around.

 

The game was just as good as they expected. This team not as good as the last but they gave their school a bit of a challenge. This was Cas’s first football away game it was a little odd being the minority amongst everyone. Normally if he went to an away game he was participating in it. He smiled, he could get used to this. The game came and went in a flash. Their school won by a good margin much to the home teams dismay. Cas and crew were cheering as loud as possible as their team ran off the field.

 

His face was cold from the weather but he barely noticed with all the excitement. He knew once they headed to the car though he’d start to feel it.

 

He quickly pulled out his phone and rounded everyone up. He snapped a photo and sent it to Dean with a caption. _‘Great Game Guys!!!’_

 

“Alright kids time to head to the car.” Mary gestured for them to follow her through the crowd.

 

\------

 

Dean washed up and began changing into jeans and a clean jersey. He wrapped his towel around his shoulders and checked his phone. He chuckled and showed Benny.

 

“Looks happy he won that bet,” Benny said slipping on his own shirt.

 

“You think there was actually a bet?”

 

“Nah, I think he was tryin’ to ruffle yah feathers brotha’. Seems like it worked.” Benny laughed and zipped up his bag. Dean rolled his eyes and slipped on his letterman jacket before grabbing his back.

 

“Sorry if I didn’t like the idea someone thought we’d lose.”

 

Benny just patted his back and walked with him to the bus.

 

Cole caught up with them along with Gadreel.

 

“What are you guys doing for homecoming?” Cole asked as he fell into step with them.

 

“I had a date but she’s from another school and she can’t come out to ours. So I am goin’ solo to ours but I am drivin’ out for hers.” Benny said as he stepped onto the bus. Her parents hadn’t wanted her to go out to another school's homecoming. Even when she said she’d be with Charlie, whom they knew well. He didn’t mind though.

 

“Winchester?” Cole asked once they sat down.

 

“Goin’ solo this year too. We were thinking of making it a group thing. Charlie’s date is out of town too. How about you?”

 

Cole sighed, “No date. I broke up with my girlfriend.”

 

The two gave him inquiring looks. Cole was pretty devoted to his girlfriend. They didn’t think they ever heard him complain about her once. They wondered what happened. Cole could read the mood so he spoke again.

 

“Let’s just say her tutor was teaching her more than just physics.” wow, that was not what they expected. There was a small round of ‘I am sorry dude’ and ‘forget her’ murmured from the groups of guys.

 

“Gad?” Dean looked at him and Gadreel gave him a look back. “Right.” The guy never asked anyone out. Had they ever seen him with a girlfriend? Sure they’d seen him sneak off with girls at parties and he’d talk about hooking up, but he never dated or took anyone to dances.  

 

Gordon sat down next to Gad, “Thanks for waiting assholes.” The guy shook his head.

 

“Hey not our fault you took so damn long.”

 

He flipped Cole off and turned to the guys, “So I’ve got my date for homecoming what about you guys?”

 

The guys looked at each other and snickered. Gordon narrowed his eyes.

 

“Are you all going solo as a group? Why the fuck didn’t you say anything?” He crossed his arms and sank into his seat, “Dicks.”

 

Dean couldn’t help let out a laugh that then trickled out through the group. Gordon eventually just shook his head and sat up.

 

“At  least I’ll have someone to dance with.”

 

“Dude we can dance if we want to. It won’t be hard to find a partner for a song or two.” Dean pulled out his phone.

 

“Yeah, Cole is our runnin’ back he’s sure tah be light on his feet if anyone is lookin’ for a dance partner.” Benny smirked and burst into a laugh as Cole punched him in the shoulder.  

 

“Better than you, you’d probably crush someone’s foot.” Cole shot back.

 

“I’ll have you know my momma raised a gentleman, I am a very good dancer.” Benny gave a cocky smirk. Cole gave him a flat look and shook his head.

 

Dean smiled as he listened to the guys bicker, it was good hanging out like this after a game. He typed out a quick message to Cas.

 

 _‘Having fun?’_ He received a message back pretty quickly.

 

_‘Everyone but me and your mom are asleep. She’s looking tired so I think I am gonna swap with her right now when we pull over to get gas.’_

 

Dean smiled, _‘Thanks for looking out for her...for everyone.’_

 

_‘What is it you always tell me? No need for thanks right? We’re friends and family.’_

 

Dean let out a chuckle that had Benny looking his way. Benny knew who he was texting.

 

_‘Let me know before you guys head out again.’_

 

 _‘Will do Captain ;)’_ Dean laughed again and pocketed his phone. His good mood didn’t last long.

 

“Why don’t you all ask Dean’s boyfriend to dance. I am sure he’d love to go a round with each of you.” Uriel’s voice spoke out over theirs. The friends turned to look at him. He sat in his seat looking smug, as if he’d one up’d them somehow.

 

Dean moved to get up but Benny stopped him.

 

“Uriel shut the fuck up.” Gordon leaned forward in his seat.

 

“Yeah, what the fuck is your problem with Cas?” Cole crossed his arms. From Dean’s friends perspective Cas hadn’t earned any of the animosity Uriel directed towards him. They’d been at the party, they’d heard the rumors honestly they didn’t care. Plus, he was Dean’s friend. While Dean sucked with picking a girl with a good personality he was really a great judge of character outside of that so they trusted his choice in friends.

 

Uriel looked caught off guard now that the other guys were stepping in.

 

“Probably pissed because Dean got to him first. Just get used to second and third place Uriel.” Gad looked over at the other football player calmly. Dean couldn’t help but feel like Gad was almost daring Uriel to do something. Gad wasn’t known for stepping in like this so everyone was taken back when he spoke up. Uriel even more so, he was unsettled by all of them he didn’t say anything else and turned away to angrily stare forward. Dean watched him slip on headphones.

 

His friends had all just defended his friend, one they barely knew.

 

“Cas part of our solo homecoming group?” Gordon asked Dean. Dean nodded in response.

 

“Cool because we all just defended your Besties honor so he’s gotta hang out with us and be our friend too now.” Cole said matter of factly.

 

“He’s right you know,” Gad added in nodding. “Rules.”

 

Dean laughed and nodded, “I’ll get him there it’s up to you not to embarrass yourselves.”  

 

“Speaking of your Bestie. Where is his cousin?” Cole asked looking around.

 

“Where is Michael? I swear I saw him get on.” Dean frowned and thought about it. Then he looked down the aisle to see Michaels legs hanging off the bench seat in front of him. He sat up and looked over the seat to see Michael fast asleep. An evil grin stretched across his lips. He held out a hand and Benny placed a black marker in it.

 

“Rules are rules right boys?” He didn’t even need to look back to know they were nodding holding markers of their own. They kept permanent markers in their bags for this exact reason.

 

\------

 

Cas got the charlie home first and helped her to her front door. Then he helped Mary and Sam. Mary gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Sam gave him a quick hug and headed upstairs. Then he dragged his still sleeping siblings to Gabe’s car and headed home.

 

Cas was surprised to see his father's car in the driveway they were expecting him to arrive around noon tomorrow. He opened the back door to help Gabe and Anna out. Anna held out her arms.

 

“Anna you are an eighth grader you can walk yourself inside.” He stared at her.

 

“Casssss…..please.” She pouted. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine.” He turned and she hopped onto his back. He turned to wake up Gabe and saw him with a smirk and his arms held out. “Get your ass out of the car or sleep out here.” He headed inside. He could hear Gabe dragging himself out of the car and shutting the door. Cas locked it before heading in. Their father was on the couch working on his laptop.

 

Cas had to pause and stare for a moment. He hadn’t seen his father in anything casual in...well a very long time. He sat there wearing a long sleeved shirt in a deep blue color and expensive looking jeans. He looked over at this children and seemed more relaxed then normal, which wasn’t saying much but it was something.

 

“What had you three out so late?” He asked standing up.

 

“Daddy,” Anna hopped down from Cas and ran over to Bart. He picked her up and hugged her.

 

“We went to an away football game.” Cas and Gabe had never discussed this with Bart before making the plans. They rarely told Bart about places they’d go.

 

“An away game?” He raised a brow, “You three drove out for a football game.”

 

“Not alone. Mrs. Winchester drove us along with her youngest son Sam, he’s a friend of Anna’s and our friend Charlie.” Cas looked at the spot just over his father’s shoulder. This could go well, or it could go badly.

 

“Dean’s mother?” Bart asked and Cas nodded. “Well, let me know next time. Especially if you’re going to have Anna out so late.”

 

“Of course.” Cas’s shoulders relaxed a bit, he could feel Gabe relax next to him.

 

“Why don’t you three head on to bed? We’ll have breakfast out of the house tomorrow.”  The boys nodded and said good night before heading upstairs.

 

“Yay,” They heard Anna and their dad talking about plans for tomorrow. Gabe and Cas gave each other a look. They had not been expecting a full day of their father, should be interesting.

 

Cas did not like waking up early, but if he needed to he’d wake up early. He groaned and looked at the clock, 630am. What an ungodly hour. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. Knowing he’d be spending all day with his father had him a little stressed. He checked his phone. There was a text from Inias.

 

‘ _No practice today.’_ Nothing else, just that. He’d take it though, he’d been planning on telling him he couldn’t make it today anyways. Maybe he could go for a run and get his mind off of things. He got up and changed into running sweats, a shirt and a sports jacket. He grabbed his phone, headphones and wallet before heading down stairs.

 

“Castiel,” He paused and saw his father sitting in the living room sipping coffee in his pajamas. Once again it felt odd to see. Bart was usually fully dressed by the time they were all up.

 

“Morning father.” Cas walked into the living room.

 

“Practice?” Bart looked him over.

 

“No, practice was canceled but I thought I’d go for a run.” Bart nodded in approval.

 

“Your doctor emailed me. She hasn’t gotten an email from you in a while.” He sipped his coffee and put his tablet down.

 

“I haven’t needed to email her. I’ve been doing good. “ He shifted from foot to foot. He’d been meaning to email her he just kept putting it off.

 

“You know you’re supposed to email or call even if you’re doing good. She wants to see you sometime this coming week or next.” Bart sat up straighter.

 

“I could drive out there,” He phrased it more as a question than an offer.

 

“No, She said she’d like to come out here and see the new house.” Cas had a feeling she might. He took a deep breath.

 

“Okay, I’ll call her on monday and we’ll set up a day.” Bart nodded, seeming pleased with his answer.

 

“We’ll head out to breakfast around eight.” Bart took a drink of his coffee, his attention still on Cas

 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll go for my run and be back in time to shower and get ready.” With that he headed outside and started up his music. His running playlist was now a mix of Dean’s and his own music. He set off at a steady pace, he should be able to make it to the park and have time to relax before coming back.

 

It was relaxing having this time to himself, just focusing on his running and music. Occasionally letting his mind drift to his talk with Dean. It always brought a smile to his face, not to mention a blush. Sometimes he’d remember small things, like their hands touching or those perfect hugs. Got if he could stay wrapped in those arms forever he’d die a happy man. He shook his head and kept running, don’t get too far ahead of yourself Cas.

 

He made it to the park and sat down on the grass staring out at the trees and pond. It was beautiful and calm this early in the morning. He took the time to do some stretches. He probably should have thought about it before he just sat down, the grass was a bit wet, but it was too late now to worry about that.

 

He pulled out his phone and stared at it, it was too early to text Dean. Then again Dean could just read it when he got up.

 

‘ _Morning Dean’_ There Dean would have a good morning text. _You’re such a sap Cas._ Shut up brain. Even his brain teased him. He got a few more stretches in before his phone buzzed. Maybe it was Gabe? Much to his surprise it wasn’t.

 

‘ _Cas what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?’_ Cas chuckled, it was Dean.

 

‘ _Dad was home when we got back last night. We’re all going to spend the day together. Needless to say I am feeling a little stressed. What are you doing up?’_ It was odd for Dean to be up right now.

 

‘ _Dad wasn’t in such a great mood when I got back last night. Needless to say I am feeling a little stressed. ;)’_  He shook his head as Dean copied his words. He hadn’t seen John’s truck at the house so he must have arrived after he left.

 

‘ _Family fun weekend for the both of us.’_

 

_‘Me and Sam still good to go to the recital?’_

 

 _‘Of course :)’_ Cas wondered if Dean was worried about what Bart would say. Cas was sure his dad would say anything bad...he hoped.

 

The two talked for a while more before Dean had to get ready for practice and Cas needed to head back home.

 

When he got home his siblings were still asleep and his father was fully dressed working on something at the coffee table with the news on. He hurried upstairs and showered. He took a longer shower then he normally did. He loved being able to stand under the hot water and let his mind drift. That is until his mind drifted into a place it should not be. He swallowed hard as he tried to push the image of green eyes and freckles from his mind. Be good Cas. he took a deep breath and let his body take a moment to calm down.

 

By the time he was out, dried and dressed his sister and brother were dragging themselves out of their rooms. Cas finished getting ready and headed downstairs to read a bit while his siblings got ready. They didn’t make him wait long, which was great because he was starving.

 

Bart led them to his car and Gabe didn’t give Cas a choice on where to sit. The elder brother slipped into the back seat with Anna without a word. Cas knew he’d have to be the buffer between Gabe and their father, as always. Those two just always found something to argue about. He didn’t want that to ruin Anna’s day. She was obviously very happy they were all spending time together.

 

Breakfast went better than he thought it would. His father more talkative than normal, Gabe not as sassy as usually. He wondered if they were both putting in some effort for Anna. The restaurant was probably fancier than any place they would have picked but the food was great and Anna seemed to love it, so all was well.

 

Anna had somehow convince them to take her to the mall that was about a thirty minute drive away. The three Novak males weren’t thrilled but they went anyways. Anna walked away with some new clothes for school. The boys did too. Bart had been very opinionated on the clothes the boys picked. Anna was free to pick what she wanted as long as it wasn’t too short or revealing, not that Anna would ever pick something like that.

 

Cas at one point glanced at Gabe and mustered up the courage to tell Bart about homecoming. He wouldn’t pick out his outfit yet, he’d be shopping with the guys later this week.

 

“We have a homecoming dance coming up soon.” Cas said as he turned to his dad.

 

Bart looked over at him and paused. “Homecoming dance?” He wasn’t used to hearing about the boys going to dances, especially Cas.

 

Cas nodded followed by Gabe.

 

“Did you need to pick up things now?” Bart looked just as unsure of this situation as them.

 

“No, I am going with the guys this week.” Bart stared at his middle son. ‘With the guys’, he knew he didn’t spend a lot of time with them but even he knew that was something he didn’t think he’d hear Cas say. It was such a normal thing, but to them it was odd but not in a bad way. He just hoped his son stayed out of trouble.

 

“I am going with my friends too.” Bart looked to his eldest, he was used to them sticking together with anything they could. This was good, they were finding their own friends. It seems that the advice he’d received from Cas’s therapist was working out well.

 

“Well that should be fine. There should be enough in the bank for you to get what you need but if you need more let me know.” Bart had set them up with a bank account that they both had debit cards two. They were in charge of giving Anna her allowance, she wouldn’t get a card of her own until late high school.

 

“Thank You Dad,” Crap, he looked at his father to see his reaction. Bart looked at him but seemed to let it go with a nod. Cas relaxed and a smile shined in his eyes even though his lips barely moved. Gabe on the other hand had a half smirk half smile, this was a big thing for them.

 

“Thanks Dad,” Gabe chimed in. Bart looked to Gabe looking caught off guard by the thanks and smile.

 

“You boys can ask anytime if you need something,” Cas could see just a twitch of a smile on his father's lips. Bartholomew Novak wasn’t exactly a smiler, so seeing that was the equivalent of a grin.

 

Not too long later Anna was dragging their father into another store and the boys lingered outside of it. Cas finally spoke up.

 

“What do you think is up with dad?” He sat down on a bench across from the store entrance. Gabe sat next to him.

 

“Maybe he’s in a good mood, maybe he’s changing or maybe….I don’t know. We should just let it be. Not jinx it you know?” Cas looked over at Gabe. Gabe was always right there with him to question things, it was odd for him to want to let it go. Then it dawned on him, Gabe always made sure they knew he didn’t mind that Bart wasn’t affectionate or spent time with them. But, it was a front. He did want that, he wanted that attention even if it was small. He placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Gabe looked over at him and raised a brow.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.” Cas smiled and pulled out his phone. He’d keep this to himself. He had a few texts. Two were from Dean and one from charlie.

 

‘ _How’s day with dad going?’ ‘The guys said they want to hang out sometime, by guys I mean Cole, Benny, Gordon, Gad, and probably Michael.’_

 

They wanted to hang out with him? As in Castiel James Novak?

 

 _‘It’s actually going pretty well. Gabe and Dad aren’t fighting. He’s actually...being as normal as he can. We’re at the mall...THE MALL it is rare for us to do things like this. But I am not complaining lol.’_ He saw Dean had read his text right away, he did his best to hide his smile.

 

“Dean?” Cas looked at Gabe. He nodded, he was holding back on the teasing since their Dad was around.

 

_‘That’s awesome. I am glad. Maybe he’s turning a new leaf?’_

 

 _‘I hope so...Gabe and Anna look really happy right now.’_ Dean would know that Gabe being happy right now was a big thing.

 

 _‘Gabe? Wow, am I going to recognize your dad @-@?’_ Cas chuckled as Dean used a japanese emoji. Before he typed anything another came through. _‘Don’t judge me Charlie taught me.’_ It was like Dean could read his mind.

 

‘ _I am not judging ;)’_

 

 _‘You totally are. Annnnnnnyways would you be up to hanging out with the guys?’_ Cas stared at the screen. This would be meeting a group of his friends, not just one. Cas and groups off the sports field weren’t normally his forte. Honestly he did want to get to know Dean’s friends and he knew Dean wouldn’t introduce him to anyone who’d be mean to him. He knew who the guys were he just didn’t talk to them. He took a breath and sent a text back.

 

_‘Yeah, it’d be fun.’_

 

_‘Really? Awesome. Maybe we can do that homecoming shopping thing. God I hate shopping it’s the worst.’_

 

_‘-insert eye roll- Stop being so dramatic.’_

 

_‘You know I can picture that eye roll perfectly?’_

 

_‘Either you’ve got a great memory or make me eyeroll way too much.’_

 

 _‘Both, I am going with both….you’re rolling your eyes again aren’t you?’_ Damn it he was.

 

‘ _Maybe….yes. Hey my dad’s back. I’ll see you later, We’ll talk more then.’_

 

_‘See you later.’_

 

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. It didn’t feel like it was long before they were back home and getting ready. They all changed into nicer clothes. Bart made Cas go back and put on a vest and tie. He didn’t need to wear a suit jacket so he was happy for that. Gabe had walked out in a perfect outfit for the occasion and got Bart’s nod of approval. Cas went to go put on his other layers and Gabe went to go help Anna with her hair.

 

Then before they knew it they were at the dance hall. Bart was selected to take Anna backstage where all the students were. Dean shot Cas a text saying they were walking in

 

“Ma said she wanted to come but had to go in for work.” Anna had invited Mrs.Winchester at the game.

 

“Anna will understand.” Cas gave him a smile and Gabe led the way to their seats. Dean sat to Cas’s left and Sam sat on his right. Gabe took Sam’s otherside and Cas was suddenly worried his dad would sit next to Dean. He didn’t want his Dad asking every question under the sun. When bart made his way over though he walked over to the seat next to Gabe. Dean, Sam and Cas stood. “Dad you’ve met Dean before.”

 

“It’s nice to see you again Mr.Novak.” Dean shook his hand. Dean didn’t catch it but Cas saw his Dad look over Dean’s outfit. Which he seemed to approve of. That was not an easy task with Bartholomew Novak. Dean was in deep green fitted dress shirt and black pants. He had a slim fit leather jacket that leaned more towards a dressier side. Dean looked great, twelve out of ten on Cas’s scale.

 

“It’s good to see you as well Dean. I hope school is going well. Cas told me you won your game last night. Congratulations.” cas watched his father, Polite but a little formal. Not as business-y as usual but it was still there.

 

“Thank you sir.’

 

“Tell you mother thank you on my behalf for taking Cas, Gabe and Anna with her.’

 

‘I’ll be sure to let her know.’ Cas was glad to see the exchange go so well.

 

“This is Dean’s younger brother Sam Winchester. He goes to school with Anna.” Cas introduced Sam. Who was looking a little intimidated by the man before him.

 

“It’s a pleasure Samuel.” Bart offered his hand and Sam shook it in return. It was a firm solid handshake. Bart nodded in approval. “That’s a good handshake you have there Sam.”

 

“Thank you Sir.” All is well. They all sat down and spoke. It was mostly the boys speaking. Bart listened and occasionally participated but mostly left them to their own.

 

Cas sat back in his seat and pulled out his phone while Gabe and Dean spoke.

 

‘ _Your outfit looks great Dean. Trying to impress my dad?’_ Cas couldn’t help it, he was dying to tell Dean he looked great.

 

Dean’s phone buzzed and he glanced at Cas. He continued talking to Gabe until the conversation moved to Gabe and Sam. Dean sat back and pulled out his phone. He read it over and Cas watched a blush creep over his neck. Dean texted back and looked forward. Cas talked with Sam as he felt his phone vibrate multiple times. He waited before checking them.

 

‘ _What? No…’ ‘shut up…’ ‘But thanks...you look great too.’_ Cas did his best to not smile too much at the texts. Luckily he was saved as the lights dimmed. He sat back in his seat It was dark so he let his knee tap against Deans. He felt the elder winchester shift in his seat and then press his knee against Cas’s. They stayed like that the whole performance.

 

It had been great Anna had gone out and had done a wonderful job. All her practice in her classes and at home had paid off. She even had a little solo. Needless to say the boys all cheered loudly for her. Cas looked over to see their dad busy taking photos of the her. He smiled and turned back to the stage. He was starting to build the confidence to ask him to come to Gabe’s play. Not yet, not tonight but soon. Gabe deserved to have their father show up, especially in his senior year.  After seeing how happy Gabe had been with the little bit of extra attention their dad had given he was going to work on trying make things better between them all.

 

When the performance finished they all stood and cheered for the students. Bart went backstage to pick up Anna while the guys went outside. They waited in a less crowded but easily seen spot.

 

While they waited Dean and Cas talked about hanging out. Apparently the guys would be willing to hang out the following day since it’s the only day their sports schedules didn’t get in the way. Cas agreed and Dean sent off the texts.

 

Anna came bounding out with Bart trailing behind her. She was so petite for her age she look much younger then she was. Sometimes Cas forgot she was an eighth grader. She may have skipped a grade, but she was still technically a teenager and he still had a hard time wrapping his head around that.

 

She smiled up at them. “How was it?”

 

“You little lady were amazing.” Dean said smiling at her. She went in for a hug and he let her.

 

“All that practicing paid off.” Cas was the next to receive a hug.

 

“Those other kids had nothing on you.” Then it was Gabe’s turn. Some light hearted talk was exchanged, like normal their dad hung back out of the conversation unless brought in.

 

“Can we get ice cream?”

 

“I don’t see why not? Boys?” Bart looked at all of them.

 

“We’d love to  Mr. Novak but we should be getting home. Our Ma should be getting home soon.” Dean checked the clock on his phone. Bart nodded in understanding.

 

“Thank you for coming Dean, Sam.” Anna looked to them both. “Tell your mom I said Hi.”

 

“I will. She’s sorry she couldn’t come.”

 

“It’s okay I know work is important. Maybe next time. Tell her to get lots of rest.”

 

“I will.” Dean smiled at the girl, if he had had a little sister he would have liked if she were like anna or charlie. Then again Charlie and Jo were like sisters. Not to mention Anna was kind of like one too.

 

More goodbyes were exchanged before they were headed to their cars. Dean sent Cas a text before he’d left the parking lot.

 

‘ _I had fun. I can definitely see what you meant by your dad acting different. Maybe it’s the start of some good stuff. Btw seriously you looked great...you should wear a tie more often ;)’_

 

 _‘Shut up Dean,’_ He rolled his eyes. He really appreciated hearing his words though, he couldn’t help but feel hopeful with what Dean said about his dad.

 

_‘You rolled your eyes didn’t you?’_

 

_‘Good night Dean’_

  
_‘Nite Cas see yah tomorrow’_ Cas pocketed his phone and looked out the window as his dad drove to a local ice cream shop that was open late. It had a been a surprisingly good day. He could use more of those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got every thing I planned in and then some.  
> Bart is evolving as a character and I like where it's going. 
> 
> Not as much fluff as the last one but lots of flirting lol I wanna get them to full date mode but I have plans before then OWO  
> Hope you guys like how this chapter progressed. I hadn't expected it to be this long but I am happy I took the extra time to add more. 
> 
> I personally like that I've given myself the opportunity to use Dean's friends more now. I have high hopes for these boys XD
> 
> I love hearing your guys's comments, they are the best. I get so excited seeing a new one in my inbox.
> 
> Here's a question;  
> Did Dean actually forget his phone at home? or Did he do it on purpose just so he'd have an excuse to see Cas before the game?  
> OwO The world may never know


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy time at the Mall (Cas get's hit on and Dean is totally 'not' jealous)  
> Meeting the Therapist  
> Movie night at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a long one for you guys this week.

Needless to say Cas was nervous on sunday. He had changed his shirt three times and ran his hands through his hair so much it looked worse than when he got up that morning. Gabe eventually came in and sat Cas down. He went into the closet and pulled out a pale blue checkered shirt and a beanie. He went to his room and brought out a jacket. 

 

“Where did you get this?” He asked as Gabe gave him the jacket. 

 

“Think of it as an early ‘Congratulations for making the soccer team gift’ I had it waiting for the right occasion.” Cas looked at Gabe who was fiddling with something on his desk. He smiled up at his older brother. 

 

“Thank you,” Gabe turned and smiled at him. 

 

“Hurry up and change before they get here.”

 

Cas changed his shirt and pulled on the jacket. It was a soft leather jacket with an inner half that was a deep grey hoodie. As he put it on he couldn’t get over how well it fit him, it felt like it had been tailored to him. Gabe helped him pull on the beanie and fix his hair. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and was actually really impressed. 

 

“Where are your glasses?” Gabe asked rummaging around in his drawer. 

 

“Gabe I only need those when I am reading.” He watched as Gabe rolled his eyes. 

 

“Cassie, cassie, cassie it’s not about seeing it’s about looking.”

 

“What does that even mean?” He rolled his own eyes and Gabe gave a frustrated sigh. 

 

“It means this is about you looking amazing so someone else can look and appreciate. Trust me the glasses will tie it all in.” He handed Cas the glasses. They weren’t a very strong prescription and he could wear them all day with no issues. He looked up at his brother who nodded. 

 

“Gabe...I don’t want to change how I look to make someone notice me.” He fiddled with the glasses.

 

“Oh trust me he notices you. This is just like adding sprinkles on a cupcake. You don’t always need them but sometimes they’re fun to have. Please, at least until they get here then if you really want to you can say you forgot you had them on and take them off. Okay?” Gabe gave him those damned puppy eyes. 

 

“...Fine. But only until they get here.” He slips them on. He looks in the mirror and pauses, damn it Gabe. He hates when he’s right. It does tie in well together. He slips his hands into his pockets and takes a breath. It’s just hanging out with friends. 

 

Just then the doorbell rings and the brothers freeze. They stare at the bedroom door a moment before Anna yells up the stairs that she’s got it. They here a murmur of voices and then Anna yell out for them. 

 

Gabe sweeps out an arm and gestures for Cas to go first. 

 

\------

 

Dean smiles as Anna opens the door for him and Benny. This is Benny’s first time at the Novak household so Dean introduces him to Anna. She analyzes Benny for a moments then welcomes him into the house warmly. 

 

“Caaaasss, Gabe!!! Dean and Benny are here.” Anna calls out. She’s beaming up at them. “So you are all going to hang out today?”

 

“Yeah, we’re stealing Cas for a couple hours.” She giggled at Dean’s words. 

 

“You should steal him for the day. I think it’d be good for him.”

 

“Hear that Benny? I’ve got permission.” Benny nods in agreement then looks to the stairs and nudges Dean. There is a small smirk on his lips. 

 

Dean turns expecting to see Cas and oh does he see him. He is reminded of that Librarian kink he had thought of when he first met Cas. Now he’s looking at him thinking of a glasses kink, because damn he looked hot in them. He froze in place just staring as Cas and Gabe made their way down. He didn’t even see Gabe smirking behind Cas. It wasn’t until Benny leaned over and whispered into his ear that he realized he was staring. 

 

“Keep it in your pants Winchester, his family is here.” Benny’s voice was teasing. Dean looked away as the words sunk in. He hadn’t been staring, he’d been checking him out. Practically devouring him with his eyes. Today was going to be a tough day for him. 

 

He gave Benny a quick glare and then turned back to Cas who was now at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Hello Dean,” Dean didn’t think he could get tired of hearing him say his name like that. 

 

“Hey Cas, looking good,”  _ Smooth Winchester, real smooth. _ He could even see Gabe rolling his eyes from behind Cas. Not like Dean could out right say what he was really thinking. 

 

“Thank you Dean,” Cas looked down as he said it, he had to admit he liked seeing shy Cas. “It’s good to see you Benny.” Cas looked up again this time looking more confident. 

 

“See you noticed I was here too,” Benny was only teasing but it did pull an embarrassed blush from Cas. 

 

“Ready to go?” Dean asked and Cas nodded instantly.  

 

They gave their goodbyes to Anna and Gabe before heading off to the impala. Benny didn’t give Cas a choice in seat. He slid into the back giving Cas the passenger seat without a word. Cas slid into his own seat and buckled up as Dean started up the Car. 

 

“The guys will meet us at the mall. I just got to pick up Michael. “ Dean said as he glanced over at Cas. No reaction so they must be good right now...right? 

 

“I’ll text him to let him know we are on our way.” Cas pulled out his phone and sent the text. 

 

Dean wanted to ask he was dying to, but Cas’s and Michael’s situation was their own. He had a feeling Cas would tell him when he was ready. He hoped that was soon because he was curious as all hell.

 

They pulled up to Michael’s place and didn’t need to get off since the teenager was locking up the front door and walking to them. Dean could see family resemblance sometimes between Cas and Michael. They had some things in common, not a lot but a few. Cas had this nerdy chic style to him and Michael he had style. They were athletic and smart, fit and tall, though Dean was still taller than both. Dark haired and defined facial features, actual they could pass more for brothers than Gabe and Cas. Genetics, crazy stuff. Look at him and Sam. Sammy was practically more moose than Winchester. 

 

Michael slid into the back seat next to Benny. “Hey guys,” He buckled up and leaned back into his spot. 

 

There were a murmur of hey’s and hello’s as they headed off down the road. They’d be going a bit further out this time. Bigger town, bigger mall. Dean was honestly surprised by the calm and casual manner the cousins talked in. Occasionally he’d see something in Cas, seemed like he got nervous about saying something he shouldn’t but overall he seemed to be doing good. He wondered if Michael was just as much of an enigma to Cas as he was to Dean. 

 

\------

 

About forty five to an hour later they arrived at the Mall. Dean found a spot he considered suitable for Baby and parked. Cas looked at the cars around him, heaven help them if they did anything to Dean’s Baby. The wind picked up as they made their way across the parking lot, it was starting to get cold out. The four walked a bit faster in hopes of the building being warmer  than outside. 

 

They were not let down as the doors opened for them. They were hit with a burst of warm air. Not too warm that they’d feel uncomfortable in their jackets but just warm enough. 

 

“Cole says they’re over by the game store.” Michael doesn’t look up from his phone as he points in the direction the store is in. The guys start heading to meet their other friends. This is the first time Cas has ever hung out with someone other than family at the mall. It was kind of nice though he could do without the staring. He knew they were staring at Dean, Benny and Michael but it was a little uncomfortable. 

 

“You okay Cas?” Dean leaned in so Cas could hear him. Cas looked to Dean completely getting lost in a forest of green for a moment. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean gives him a look saying he knows he’s lying. “Okay… I know they’re staring at you guys but it’s a little uncomfortable.” He finally admits. His eyes drift to watch the ground as they walk. Benny and Michael were a few feet in front of them. 

 

“Look...not to make you more uncomfortable but…” Dean waited for Cas to look at him again before he spoke. “They’re staring at you too, and for good reason. “ He gestured and Cas looked over to see a girl giggle and wave at him. Oh god. He looked to Dean in shock and maybe horror. People were looking at him. HIM. Why? 

 

Dean chuckled but there was a look of sympathy in his eyes. “It’s not a bad thing Cas. You’re a good looking guy. It’s gonna happen. You don’t have to date them. You’ll be okay.” He threw an arm over Cas’s shoulders. “Want me to scare them off if they walk up to you?” Cas knew he was only joking. 

 

“Yes please,” Cas however wasn’t. He would have no idea what to do if anyone approached him. 

 

Dean laughed and shook his head, “Fine I’ll help you out. But you gotta go along if I have to make up a story.” Cas nodded in agreement but he wasn’t too sure what Dean really meant by that. 

 

They were about two stores away from their meeting spot when Cas’s nightmare came true. Two girls about their age walked up. They didn’t recognize them so they probably went to another school. 

 

“Um...Hey so me and my friend were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out.” One girl said as her eyes focused in on Cas. It was a laser focused stare that made Cas extremely uncomfortable. He swallowed having no idea what to say or do. Thankfully his knight in shining armor came to his rescue. 

 

“Sorry ladies we’ve got plans with our friends.” Dean’s tone polite and honest. The girl opened her mouth to say something but Dean spoke up. “Plus he’s taken.” He gestures to Cas. The girl looked to Dean then Cas. When she turned to Dean again he gave her a wink and led Cas away. “Have a nice day ladies.” 

 

“What just happened?” Cas finally finding his words. 

 

“That totally wanted to get some alone time with you, not on my watch” Dean shook his head and mumbled the last part. Cas looked at him. He hadn’t heard that last part but thought that Dean did not look too happy about what had happened..  _ He’s totally jealous,  _ No he is not.  _ Oh he totally is.  _ Half of Cas’s brain was concieted enough to think Dean would be jealous over him, the other more rational part of his brain knew that wasn’t true. 

 

“I don’t get it but Thank you. I had no idea what to say.” Cas sighed. 

 

“Cas you should have a little more self confidence in yourself. You look great all the time.I am not just saying that.” Dean gave him a serious look. Dean’s face suddenly turned red and looked around. Once he seemed satisfied about their surroundings he whispered to Cas. “I am all about ladies and boobs Cas, but you even had me turning to look. I am telling you, you have plenty to be confident about.” 

 

Now Cas knew why Dean had looked so nervous. He ducked his head and felt his ears heat up feeling very shy, embarrassed and happy. A smile tugged at his lips. He looked over at Dean from the corner of his eye. He watched him rub the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Thank you Dean,” Dean opened his mouth but Cas shushed him. “Let me thank you on this one please?” Dean stared at him then nodded. 

 

“Okay, can’t really say no when you say please.” They smiled and walked into the game store. 

 

Cole and Gordon were currently in the middle of a debate about a game that just released. Cole was arguing it wasn’t worth $59.99 Gordon disagreed saying it was worth every penny. 

 

Cas cocked his head, he actually knew this series. 

 

“I’d say it’s got good solid mechanics and a solid story, probably for newcomers of the series it’s worth the full price but anyone who’s played the original know’s it’s way better. The story is so much better. Even for it’s time the game mechanics were solid. “ Cas started speaking before he knew what he was saying. The two looked over at him. They were silent a moment then Cole broke out into a grin. 

 

“See Cas gets it. Gordon you didn’t play the original did you?” 

 

“Nope,” Gordon shook his head placing the case back on the shelf. 

 

“Probably why you don’t understand.” Cole patted Cas’s shoulder. “Thanks dude. Saved me a headache.” 

 

“Anytime,” Cas gave him a nod. He saw Dean looking on in approval. 

 

“I didn’t know you play games.” Cole moved his hands to his pockets. 

 

“Yeah. Mostly single player stuff unless I am playing with my sister and brother, or someone comes over. Charlie has tried to get me into multiplayer gaming I am still not sure if it’s my thing.”

 

“Dude if you ever need help on a game let me know. We can share gamertags.” 

 

“That sounds great.” He had a feeling Cole wasn’t just saying that to say that. 

 

“I’d be way more help then Cole.” Gordon chuckled as Cole turned to give him a glare. 

 

Gad walked over and raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Okay Gad would actually be the guy to go to. He leads like all of our teams when we play games. “ Cole said pointing to their newly arrived friend. 

 

“What are we talking about?” Gad asked uncrossing his arms. 

 

“Cole is trying to get Cas to join your guild.” Dean said with a smile, he knew it annoyed them. 

 

“Dean….it’s a clan I don’t know how many times I need to tell you.” Cole sighed. 

 

“Clan, guild, fireteam, party, whatever. You get together to kill baddies and do missions. Essentially the same thing. “ Dean shrugged.

 

“You’re part of the clan.” Gordon looking just as exasperated as Cole. 

 

“I know.” Dean gives them a large grin.

 

“Dick.” Cole and Gordon say in unison. Cas can’t help but chuckle. It was easy to see how well they got along. Michael was shaking his head but smiling, he was used to their antics but never tired of them.

 

“So anyone actually buying anything here?” Gad asked as he looked over some game titles. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. They headed out and decided to just take their time and walk around. 

 

“You know Cas I never noticed you have a pretty cool style. You probably already know what you want to wear for the dance.” Cole said walking on Cas’s left. Dean stayed on his right. 

 

“Trust me I can only do some much.” Cas chuckled. “Gabe’s a huge help. I have some rough ideas though.” He didn’t like to go unprepared, plus Gabe knew he’d mess it up if he didn’t go in with a plan. 

 

“Man my sister is relentless on trashing how I dress but won’t say a word on what to change.” Gordon turned around to look at them. 

 

“That is just her being a sister.” Cas said with a smile thinking of Anna.

 

“That and there is no saving your quote unquote style.” Cole smirked. Gordon threw him a dirty look. 

 

“What about you Dean? “ Gad turning the attention on their captain. 

 

“I don’t know man. Can’t I just go in jeans and a shirt?” Dean sighed. 

 

“I do believe there is a dress code. Button up and slacks are the minimum so that’s as close as you’re getting.” Cas raised a brow to him.

 

“Just gotta burst my bubble don’t yah?” Dean tried to look annoyed but failed. 

 

“Someone has to keep you grounded. Can’t have you float off with that ego.” Cas smirked and the guys laughed Dean included. 

 

“I like him.” Cole said throwing an arm around Cas’s shoulder. “Cas you need to hang out with us more. 

 

\------

 

Dean was not jealous. Dean didn’t get jealous. Not with those girls asking out Cas earlier, and not right here with Cole and his arm around Cas. Not jealous at all, not one bit. 

 

Benny elbowed him in the side. He turned to glare at him but paused as Benny gave him a look. They kept walking and Cole kept his arm on Cas, who was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

 

Dean’s phone buzzed. He checked it, Benny? He glanced at his friend who was looking forward and talking to Gad and michael.

 

‘ _ Brother, you need to keep yourself in check. You looked like you were ready to rip out Trenton’s throat the second he touched Cas.’ _

 

‘ _ I did not….Did I?’  _ Shit, did he? Maybe, damn. He didn’t expect a text back. He glanced at Cas whether he was jealous or not, he wasn’t, he should get Cas away from the touching.  

 

As he thought of an idea they approached a shop that would be perfect. 

 

“Hey Cas I gotta show you this place.” He grabbed his arm and pulled him from Cole. 

 

“Oh no guys Winchester sweet tooth. “ Gordon rolled his eyes. They were used to Dean detouring for sweets in hopes of finding pie. 

 

“Thank you,’ Cas whispered to him. 

 

“No problem. But you know it’s okay to say something or move away.” Dean speaks softly as he lets go of his arm. 

 

“I know but part of me feels like it’d be rude. I am also way too nervous to actually say it makes me uncomfortable.” He sighed, he was a wreck. 

 

“It’s okay. You’ll get the hang of it over time. I’ll help you out.” Dean smiled and got a soft smile in return. 

 

“Dean…” Cas was cut off has Dean held up a hand. “Right….” Dean knew he’d one day get Cas to cut down on the thank yous. 

 

They did end up walking out with a couple items. Cas even bought some candies they could share. They walked into a couple shops, sometimes split up and sometimes the whole group walked into the store. It was funny to watch the store associates expressions change as a group of teenage boys walked in. They were quickly comforted by their mature demeanor. Well as mature as this group could get. Gordon and Cole may have knocked over one mannequin, but only one. 

 

They entered one of the nicer stores and were instantly greeted by a woman in her late twenties. “Homecoming?” She asked with a genuine smile. 

 

“Yes. I am guessin’ you’ve had a steady stream of high schoolers comin’ through.” Benny said smiling at her. 

 

“You would be correct. Now how about I show you boys around?” She led them to the mens section. Half the group seemed eager and the other half seemed bored or uncomfortable shopping. Dean was in the uncomfortable group. 

 

“My date is wearing this dress do you have something to match the color?” Gordon asked holding up his phone to the woman. She looked over it and offered some options. She asked him if the girl had spare fabric from the dress, they could have a tie made and gordon could find an outfit that complimented the color. Gordon soaked in the information and hurriedly sent out a text. 

 

Benny didn’t want anything too fancy. He wanted to look good and be comfortable. Michael said he had an idea of what he wanted and just needed to find the pieces. Apparently they had what he needed online and they could order it for him. Gad seemed to just be staring down the pieces of clothing. He told the sales woman he was fine for now. Cole held up his phone and said he wanted that outfit colors and everything. She chuckled and told him she could get him half the outfit she unfortunately did not have the other pieces. She then turned her attention to Dean who froze up like a deer in headlights. 

 

“So what about you?” 

 

“I honestly have no idea.” He sighed and looked over a shirt in front of him. He hated clothes shopping. 

 

“Well how about we start with a color?” 

 

“Just a color?” She nodded and he frowned in thought. The first color that popped into his mind was blue. A vibrant silky blue with a sky blue shine. 

 

“Blue.” 

 

“Okay any specific shade.” 

 

“Deep blue...or maybe sky blue. “ He frowned. There were too many shades in his mind that all seemed to come from the same source. How did he describe that? 

 

“I think I have an idea. Come with me.” She gestured for him to follow to the tie section. She looked through the ties and handed him a deep inky black tie. Okay so that totally wasn’t blue. He have her a look and she smiled. “There is more.” She then led him over to dress shirts and pulled out a deep rich silky blue colored shirt. That was so close to the color he was thinking. He looked over it and smiled. 

 

“This is perfect. “

 

“I thought so. So your date have blue eyes?” She gave a semi-knowing smile. 

 

“Uh.. don’t really have a date.” She raised a brow.

 

“Sorry I assumed you did since you were so specific about the color.” She watched him rub the back of his neck. “I am sure they’ll think this looks great on you. Want to try it on?”  He looked at her in confusion. Did she catch on that he was interested in someone with blue eyes? 

 

“Uh sure.” He went to the dressing room and pulled on the shirt and tie. There was a knock on the door, the woman had brought a pair of pants to match. He looked into the mirror and had to admit the outfit looked good. He smoothed it down and smiled. He was taking it. He took each piece off carefully and looked at their prices as he folded them. He was pleasantly surprised that they would keep him under budget. 

 

He walked out with the clothes in his arms. The sales woman was at the register ringing out Cas. Dean hadn’t even noticed Cas looking at clothes. He’d wandered off at some point while he’d been looking. Cas took the black bag the woman offered him and gave her a small smile. She smiled at Cas then noticed Dean walking up. Dean watched her pause then look back at Cas focusing a bit more and her smile grew. 

 

“Did it all fit?” She asked and he nodded. 

 

“It was all perfect. “ She grabbed everything from him and slipped the items into a bag before anyone else could see. Dean swore this woman was a mind reader. He kind of did want to keep it a surprise. Cas was looking into his bag with his back to Dean as the sales woman pulled up his total. 

 

“What did you get Cas?” 

 

“It’s a surprise.” He chuckled once he turned and looked at Dean. 

 

“Dude it’s an outfit.” He gave Cas a ‘come on’ look. 

 

“What did you get?” Cas tossed back. Dean looked at him for a long moment. Damn Cas got him. He didn’t want to share either. “That’s what I thought.” 

 

Dean shook his head and paid. The woman wished them a good day and homecoming. The guys walked out and saw everyone but gordon waiting. Gordon was off making a phone call in a more quiet spot. 

 

“Dean and Cas seem done. How about everyone else?” Michael asked folding up a receipt and placing it in his pocket. He had ordered his stuff in store.

 

“I think I am good,” Benny said gesturing to a bag it was from a store two doors down. 

 

“All I needed was a new shirt.” His bag was from across the way. 

 

“I am good.” Cole said as he held up three bags all from different stores. He was beaming proudly, he’d gotten the exact outfit he’d wanted. 

 

“All that’s left is to wait for gordon. “ Michael looked off towards the direction Gordon had gone off to.  It was only a few minutes later that Gordon came back. 

 

“Sorry guys.  I just need to run in and grab the stuff she’s holding for me i’ll be right back.” He hurried back inside to pay for the items being held for him. The guys busied themselves talking about everyday things. School, sports, games. 

 

Dean was honestly happy to see Cas getting along with his friends. Even Michael and him were having civil conversations. There had even been some familial teasing. 

 

\------

 

“Okay guys I am done. Where to…” Gordon was instantly cut off by Dean. 

 

“Foood.” Dean held out the word. The rest of the guys followed in unison repeating the word. Even Michael jumped in. Cas was laughing at them. He was pretty hungry too.

 

“Seriously guys use sentences.” Gordon narrowed his eyes at them as people stared. He looked to Cas as if asking for help. 

 

“Food now, sentences later.” He said with a flat look then broke out into a grin as the guys laughed. 

 

“You heard the man.” Dean gestured towards the food court.

 

“Food now.” cole repeated. 

 

They all made their way to the food court. Cas and Cole scouted seating while the others got the food. Cas didn’t have to tell Dean what to get him since he already knew. After a small wait they were all seated and eating. Dean sat on the end with Cas to his left. They fell easily into conversation, Cas included. When he started to feel a little overwhelmed he felt Dean’s knee press against his gently. The touch eased his nerves. 

 

They ended up spending some more time just hanging out and walking into stores. They said next time they’d take Cas to an arcade, especially since he said he’d never been to one. Before he knew it it was time to head home. They guys split off to head to their respective cars. Dean popped the trunk so they could put their bags in. It wasn’t too long later that they were heading back to Freewill. Benny was dropped off first once they got into town. Then Michael. 

 

Dean drove quietly down to cas’s house. It was a comfortable quiet with the sound of the radio filling the car. Dean parked Baby infront of Cas’s house and turned her off. 

 

“Did you have fun?” He asked as Cas unbuckled his seatbelt. 

 

Cas nodded and turned to him. “I did. I enjoyed myself quite a lot. Your friends are great.” 

 

“They’re your friends too now.” Dean said unbuckling his own seatbelt. 

 

“They were pretty adamant about that weren’t they?” They both chuckled. 

 

“Makes going to Homecoming a bit easier doesn’t it?” 

 

Cas nodded, “It does. I am a lot less nervous about it. You also helped me alot today.” 

 

Dean shrugged nonchalantly but Cas knew Dean was well aware that it meant alot to him.    
  


“I really appreciated it Dean,” he tentatively reached out and placed his hand over Deans. It was a light touch, he wasn’t too sure if it was okay. He relaxed as Dean turned his hand and held Cas’s back. 

 

“Are you trying to get around saying thank you?” Cas shrugged in response. “I’ll let it go this time.” Dean said with an amused tone. 

 

“Look at you compromising.” Cas gave his hand a squeeze. 

 

“I can be reasonable sometimes.” Dean returned the gesture 

 

They both stared at each other for a long suspended moment. Cas felt this pull in his chest. It urged him to lean closer. He swallowed hard. Be good Cas, don’t make moves without knowing if Dean is okay with them. He was the first to look away. 

 

“Let’s get your stuff.” Dean gave an encouraging look and reluctantly let go of Cas’s hand. He got out and popped the trunk. Cas got out and headed to the trunk. Dean pulled out the bag and closed the trunk. He placed it on the car and turned to Cas. 

 

“I had fun today, even if we didn’t get to work on your car.” 

 

“We always have next weekend.” Cas stood closer then he needed to. 

 

“Very true….See you tomorrow?” Dean asked shifting from foot to foot. Cas noticed he did that when he wanted to do or say something. 

 

“Of course.” They both stood for a long moment waiting for the other to say or do something.

 

It wasn’t until Cas moved to grab his bag that Dean moved as well. He pulled Cas in for hug by his waist. Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his nose close to Cas’s neck. He let out a sigh of relief, almost as if he needed this, almost as if he’d been wanting to do this for a while. 

 

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face against Dean as well. He was melting in to his arms, he was pretty sure the only thing keeping him up right now was Dean. He could stand out here like this forever and not regret it. They stayed like that for a while until Dean slowly pulled away. As he did his hands drifted down to rest on Cas’s hips. Cas reluctantly and slowly pulled away as well. His own hands sliding to rest on Dean’s biceps. God they felt like heaven under his hands even covered in all those layers of clothes. Dean pressed his temple against Cas’s. Cas could feel his warm breath on his ear. Cas bit his bottom lip, the feeling sent a bolt of arousal through him. 

 

“Kinda don’t wanna go home yet.” Dean’s voice sounded deeper then normal, Cas held back a shiver. 

 

“What if I said I kind of didn’t want you to either?” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear. He felt Dean squeeze his hips in response. Cas was about to invite him in when Dean’s phone rang. He heard the football captain groan deep in his chest. Goodness that sound sent bad thoughts through Cas’s brain. 

 

Dean pulled away and sighed. He looked at the phone. “It’s sammy.” He clicked the talk button and held the phone to his ear. “Hey sammy…..uh yeah that’s fine.” He sighed. “What? No….yeah I am dropping off Cas right now. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up and looked to Cas. 

 

Castiel could see the reluctance in Dean’s eyes. “We can hang out tomorrow.” He patted his cheek. “Tell Sam I said hi.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that.” Dean said leaning into the touch then pulling away before he stayed longer. Cas grabbed his bag and headed to his house. He turned and waved once he reached the porch. Dean waved and waited for Cas to head in before leaving to pick up Sam.  

 

Monday was exactly like every monday before. Cas getting up and slowly waking up even as he got ready. He gave his doctor a call before school. He sipped his coffee as he waited for her to answer. Her office opened early. 

 

“Hello Dr. Barnes.” 

 

“Hello Dr. Barnes is Castiel Novak.”

 

“Oh Castiel, I told you it’s okay to call me Pamela.” He could  picture the smile on her face as she spoke. 

 

“It’s still hard for me to.” He gave a tired chuckle. “My dad said you wanted to set up a meeting.” 

 

“I did. When do you have practice?” 

 

“Tuesday, wednesday, thursday, and saturday.” 

 

“Oh so you’re free today after school?” 

 

“Uh...yeah. I am free.” He tried to think if he had anything planned. He did say he’d hang out with Dean. However, they never said when. “My friend and I thought about hanging out but we never officially made plans.” Maybe he could come over after she left. 

 

“Oh I wouldn’t stay long. Plus it’s more of a catch up meeting.” 

 

“That should be fine. Are you sure you want to drive out here? I can make the drive that way.” 

 

“It’s fine Castiel. Plus I want to see your new town.” She could here the difference in his tone, he sound more relaxed and comfortable. She wanted to see the town that had brought that around. She also wanted to hear about his friends. She was surprised to hear he had plans. He had seemed to have an aversion to making them, it was nice to hear he was reaching out. 

 

He gave her a time and address. She said she’d call him when she got into town. He decided he’d walk from school that way Gabe could keep the car and pick up anna. 

 

He told Gabe the plan when he got into the car. Gabe offered to skip theater club to take him home but Cas told him it was fine. He enjoyed walking plus it wasn’t too far. Gabe eventually agreed. When they got to school Dean even offered to show up a little late to practice to drop off Cas had to reassure him that he was fine with walking. He also told him it should be fine for him to drop by after practice. He didn’t expect Pamela to stay long. 

 

Rest of school went about the same as always. It wasn’t until after school that Castiel’s routine was different then normal. He said by to Dean and headed on out. This would be his first time walking home from school should be interesting. Cas didn’t make it far before someone called out to him. He didn’t even get to leave campus. 

 

“Hey Cas need a ride?” He turned to see Gadreel standing next to his car. 

 

“Don’t you have practice?” He walked over, not too sure if he’d take him up on his offer. Yeah they hung out but Cas a was cautious guy.  

 

“Not for me I’ve got a meeting with a college rep in an hour and a half. Dean and coach wouldn't let me change the meeting time. Said it was more important. “ That did sound like Dean. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to cut into your time.” 

 

“The town is small it won’t cut into my time at all. “ Gad waited for his reply. He obviously wouldn’t force Cas, completely leaving it up to him. From the little Cas knew about him he knew Gad wouldn’t be offended if he said no. 

 

“As long as it isn’t an inconvenience I would appreciate it.” 

 

“Wouldn’t offer if it was.” It was said with a serious tone, but didn’t sound rude at all. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Gad unlocked the car and hopped in. Cas got into the passenger seat and buckled up. It was mustang, not a classic model but a more modern one. Cas wasn’t too sure on the year, it was a nice car. 

 

They drove out of the parking lot and Cas gave him his address. They sat in comfortable silence for a while. They were both quiet people who didn’t feel compelled to fill the silence with talking. Eventually they did talk. Gad and Cas talked about family and school. Cas quickly learned that Gad was a very observant person and quite proud of his friends. 

 

“If I am honest with you….you won’t tell Dean?” Gad glanced over at Cas. 

 

“Umm...I guess it depends on what you tell me if I am being honest with you.” Cas’s guard went up. 

 

“It’s nothing bad I promise. He just asked me not to say anything, I think he’d be embarrassed. “

 

“What did he say?” Cas was turned to look at Gad. 

 

“More like he asked a favor. He knew what time I had my meeting. He wondered if it wasn’t an inconvenience if I could offer you a ride home. He said I didn’t need to feel obligated and it was completely up to you.” Gad glanced over at him. “I would have offered even if he didn’t ask.” 

 

“Was he really that worried about me walking home alone?” Cas shook his head and rolled his eyes. Part of him liked that Dean worried about him but a part of him was a little annoyed. He wasn’t a child, he did know how to take care of himself. 

 

“He’s a worrier. Like a mother hen. “ Gad shrugged. 

 

“Very true. “ Cas looked out the windshield. “Sorry.” 

 

Gad cut him off, “Don’t apologize. I told you, even if Dean hadn’t said anything I would have asked if I saw you walking home. We’re friends right?” Gad glanced at him. 

 

Friends? “Yeah,” Cas smiled. His mind was still wrapping around the concept. He went from no friends to so many. It was crazy, he never imagined his senior year being like this. 

 

“Good.” Gad gave a small smile. That was something else Cas noticed, Gad didn’t smile unless it really meant something to him. The rest of the drive was comfortably silent with some moments of talking. Gad eventually drove up to Cas’s house. 

 

“Thank you Gadreel. I appreciate the drive.”

 

“It’s no problem and call me Gad. Gadreel is as much of a mouthful as Castiel. “ Cas chuckled. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Gad.” 

 

“See you tomorrow Cas.” Cas got out and gave a wave before heading inside. He hadn’t got through the door before Pamela texted him and let him know she was ten minutes away. He set his bag down and headed off to make a snack. He also took the time to text Dean. He knew he wouldn’t see it until after practice. 

 

_ ‘Ended up not having to walk home. Gad gave me a ride.’  _ He would pretend like he didn’t know Dean asked him. 

 

About ten minutes later there was a knock at his front door. He opened it to see a casually dressed Pamela. 

 

“Hey there Cas. It’s been a while.” She smiled at him.

 

“Sorry I haven’t emailed in a while or called.” Suddenly he was feeling a little embarrassed. 

 

“It’s okay. I hear you’ve been busy with school and friends. I am glad.” He let her in and offered her a seat and asked if she wanted anything to drink. 

 

“I am good. So tell me about school. This town is adorable.” She felt like it was a good place for him, she got a good feeling from it. 

 

“Schools going well. I’ve been offered a spot on the soccer team. I’ve gone to football games, I’ve hung out with friends, and….I have a best friend.” He smiled as he mentioned Dean. 

 

“Wow Cas, I am really happy for you and so proud. So tell me about this best friend.” Cas sat up straighter. He could tell she was genuinely interested. He had gone to a couple different therapists, but finally landed with Pamela he could tell she genuinely cared and let him take his time to open up. 

 

“His name is Dean Winchester. He’s captain of the football team and a senior.”

 

“Football captain? Wow.” He really had stepped out of his comfort zone. 

 

He nodded and continued. “He has a younger brother in the same grade as anna. We hang out alot. He’s teaching me about cars. His uncle is the mechanic working on the car my uncle gave me. Dean and I go on sundays sometimes and work on it too. He’s really helped me step out of my box. He’s really patient and understanding.” He really could go on forever talking about him but he was worried Pamela would catch on.

 

“He sounds like a great friend.” 

 

“He is…. He’s been nothing but genuine, kind and supportive. I um…. I told him about my….being gay.” She perked up at that. 

 

“Yeah?” He nodded and blushed. “How did that go?” 

 

Cas chuckled, “He apologized for trying to set me up with a girl. He didn’t judge me or anything. Just accepted it and defended me against guys who’ve been jerks at school.” 

 

“He sounds like a perfect friend.” She chuckled, she had a good feeling about this though the jerks at school did worry her. 

 

“He has his flaws but who doesn’t? They make him who he is.” Though Cas would like to be treated like he wasn’t made of glass, Gabe already treated him like that now Dean. 

 

She nodded in agreement. She was happy to see the guys from his last school hadn’t kept him from making friends and building relationships here. 

 

“Sooooo any boys you wanna walk about.” She gave a teasing smile. She liked to let him know it was okay to be open with her about being gay and just letting him be who he was. She knew he tried not to show it to anyone around him. He kept it minimal. She liked to give him a safe space where he could talk about these things. 

 

“What? No….no...not guys.” He sputtered and stuttered. He was blushing bright red. Oh there was definitely a boy, she could feel it. 

 

“Oh they must really be a catch.” She gave a knowing smile. She watched his eyes widen and his face turn tomato red. “You don’t have to tell me who. I will say I hope things go well. If they do you have to promise you’ll tell me.” 

 

He swallowed hard and nodded slowly. From there they eased back into talking about school, sports, friends and family. Cas talked about the mall trip and the dance. 

 

“Umm...I went to a part with Dean and…..” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She waited as he found the courage to speak. “Um...I ran into Rafael and Ishim.” She frowned, she knew those names well. 

 

“How did it go?” 

 

“I...I punched Rafael in the face...multiple times. Dean and the guys held off his friends. Michael even punched Rafale before he could call me….well a name.” She stared at him in surprise. Castiel James Novak punched his bully in the face, now that she had not expected. 

 

“I don’t condone violence...normally. And this is completely off the record and said to you not as your doctor…” He watched her, “I am really proud of you. He deserved it.” Cas smiled and chuckled. 

 

“He really did. I haven’t hit anyone else to defend myself. I’ve made sure to keep it all verbal. So far it’s been working really well. I’ve stood up for myself and my friends have been there supporting me.” He was smiling so confidently Pamela was amazed. She wondered if it was this town, his friends, his best friend or a combination of the three. They continued talking until it was time for her to go. She’d ended up staying longer then she had originally planned. 

 

“I am happy to see how well you’re doing Castiel. I am excited to see what this school year brings you.” He stood as she did. “Here, I know things are going well. But if you ever need to talk to someone, need a quick visit, or last minute appointment here is the number and address to a doctor in town. She was my mentor and she is amazing at her job. I talked to your father and he gave the okay to send her your paperwork. I am still your main doctor but she’s there if you need her.” Cas took the business card and read the name. Doctor Missouri Moseley. 

 

“Thank you Pamela, for everything. “ He paused for a moment and then went in for a quick hug. She hadn’t expected it but happily hugged him back. He walked her to the door and before they got a chance to reach it there was a knock. Cas checked the time, wow it was that late already?

 

“It’s probably Dean.” He said and went to open the door. “Hello Dean.” 

 

“Hey yah Cas,” Dean smiled at him. Pamela stood back and watched. Cas moved aside to let him in and Pamela was given her first look at Castiel’s best friend. The boy was handsome, confident, and had an air of cockiness to him. She could see the honesty, goodness, and genuinity in his eyes. She also so a few other things as Dean smiled at his best friend. Oooh, now some things were clicking into place. 

 

“Dean this is Pamela Barnes my doctor.” 

 

Dean looked over at Pamela as if he just noticed she was there. “It’s nice to meet you Dr.Barnes. You’re the one that has him do the digital journal right? You are definitely not what I expected.” He said with a smirk. 

 

“Did you expect an old guy in a suit or sweater vest?” He shrugged in response. 

 

“Kinda.” 

 

She turned to Cas, Dean knew about the journals. Cas knew why she looked at him. “He saw the folder on my computer.” 

 

“I haven’t read them though. Those are his to keep until he’s ready to share.” Dean spoke matter of factly. Pamela could see what Cas meant by understanding. 

 

“I like you Dean. I feel confident leaving Cas in your hands….but anything happens remember I will hear about it.” She gave him a look before offering to shake his hand. 

 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about with me.” He shook her hand. 

 

“I am not a little kid you two. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

 

“It’s always good to have back up.” She smiled. Cas just sighed. There were some more goodbyes and soon Pamela was in her car and headed home. 

 

“So how was it?” Dean asked following Cas into the kitchen where he started to make popcorn. 

 

“It went really well.” He was not going to tell Dean how much he ended up talking about him. 

 

“That’s good. How did the drive go with Gad?” 

 

“Really good. He’s quiet but I get that. He’s a good guy we got along.” He leaned against the counter next to Dean. 

 

“He is a great guy, you just have to get to know him. Alot of people think he’s a jerk because he doesn’t put up with their petty bullshit. “ Dean pressed his shoulder against Cas’s. 

 

“I could see that. So what movie did you want to watch?” Cas had to move sadly once the microwave stopped. He dumped it all into a big bag as Dean grabbed two sodas from the fridge. 

 

“I was kind of in a hobbit mood today.” Dean led the way to the living room. 

 

“Yeah?” Cas asked plopping down next to him. Dean nodded and opened the sodas. Cas placed the bowl on his lap. 

 

“Charlie was talking about the book in class today and I got so pumped to watch it again.” 

 

“Lucky for you we’ve got all three. Though we won’t be able to get to all of them tonight.” 

 

“I guess this means multiple movie nights.” 

 

“Yes it does.” Cas chuckled and put the bowl onto Dean’s lap and got up to pop the movie into the game console, it doubled as a blueray player. He refused to buy anything but the Bluray dvd combo packs for the movies. He had it popped in and sat back in his seat and went through the menu to get the movie started. 

 

The first one was the shortest of the three but not by much. They made it about forty minutes in when Gabe and Anna came home. They had pizza with them. They ended up laid out on the floor watching the movie with them. Part Way through Dean had his entire left side pressed against Cas’s right. Shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, Knee to knee. Dean had a feeling Gabe knew simply based on how he spoke to him. He felt comfortable enough in their house to sit close to Cas compared to anywhere else. Cas himself felt the same. He knew Gabe was fine and he noticed Anna had passed out not too long after she finished her pizza. 

 

Only Cas and Dean made it through the entire movie. Gabe and Anna were sound asleep sprawled out on the floor. Cas and Dean quietly cleaned up and Cas walked him outside. 

 

“I had fun. We’ll have to pick a day to watch the second one.” Dean said fidgeting with his keys. 

 

“Me too...we can plan it out tomorrow.” Cas offered and Dean nodded. He watched Dean stare back at him. His green eyes darting around Cas’s face. Castiel’s breath hitched as Dean swallowed and leaned in. Cas froze, he knew Dean was not aiming for his lips though. He swore he felt a ghost touch of Dean’s lips on his cheek but at the last second he changed direction and hugged Cas instead. It took all of Cas’s strength to not whimper at the almost cheek kiss. So close.  _ Don’t complain Cas be happy you get anything at all,  _ Brain did have a point. He then felt Dean’s cheek pressed against his temple. 

 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow. “ His voice a deep whisper near his ear. 

 

“Drive safe,” Cas closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, Dean’s scent wrapping around him. Dean eventually pulled away and gave Cas one of those smile that made his knees weak. He waited and watched as Dean hurried off to the impala. He started her up and waved before heading on home. Cas leaned back against his front door and touched his cheek. Maybe...maybe he should be the one to make that first move. But, would that be okay? He wanted to go at Dean’s pace. Maybe Dean wasn’t ready for that and that’s why he held back. Then again he could have held back because he wasn’t confident or thought Cas wasn’t ready for that. Ugh there was just so many possibilities. He groaned softly before heading back inside...maybe he could talk to Gabe or maybe charlie? He didn’t know if he had to confidence for that though. He’d think it over, for now though he’d just get his siblings to bed then worry about school and practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have ended it after the mall trip but I so badly wanted to add in Pamela and the little movie night  
> So I have the next batch of chapters fully planned out and if all goes as planned each one will be pretty lengthy and be filled with some important stuff. I can not wait.  
> These will be some pretty busy weeks with work, inktober/drawtober, and these chapters but I have confidence I can get it all done.  
> If anyone wants to see my inktober/drawtober stuff you can see it on my twitter @NP_Infiniteart or on my Instagram at Vanguards_Infiniteart  
> Hope you guys like where this is going. I have a lot in store for you guys OwO  
> Tell me what you guys think I love getting your comments and also thank you thank you for the kudos and reads. It's amazing to see this reach over 3k in reads just wow <3 I never imagined having so many people reading and loving this when I first started. It makes so happy and proud to write this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming game with a surprise  
> Homecoming dance with something not so surprising (We knew he'd mess up somewhere)  
> After homecoming with a few surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO We all knew Dean was going to have one of his moments eventually  
> Drawing for their outfits are at the bottom

In the time leading up to the homecoming dance Cas spends more time with Dean and his friends. Now when he joins in at lunch he is part of the talking and joking. He kinda misses Dean and him just being in their own bubble but he really enjoys hanging out with the guys. Little does he know Dean feels the same.

 

Gabe has him try on his homecoming outfit for him once he picks up his shoes. He said he needed to make sure Cas picked everything right. Much too Gabe’s delight Cas did really well.

 

“Wow how in the world did you find this exact shade?” Gabe asked looking over Cas’s new dress shirt.

 

“I tried to be as descriptive as possible. The sales woman just seemed to know what I was thinking. “ Cas said taking the shirt from Gabe. He pulled on the rest of the pieces and gabe helped him with one item.

 

“Wow Cassie, look at you. You got this casual, nerdy dressed up look, I think it suits you perfectly.”

 

Cas looked down at his outfit. “You don’t think it's too under dressed?” He looked to his brother.

 

“No I think it’s perfect.”

 

“You’re wearing a suit.”

 

“Yeah and you aren’t,” Gabe shugs. “You’ll be fine. Now at prom, well we can get fancier with that. Don’t stress about homecoming.” Gabe patted his shoulder.

 

Cas sighed and nodded. He’d trust him on this, he did wonder what Dean was going to wear though.

 

After school that week Cas would hang out with Dean when they could. There was even a day when Dean wasn’t home but Sam asked for homework help so he dropped by. They’d sat in the livingroom working on their homework, Sam occasionally asking for help or for Cas to review things. Mary had come home and invited Cas for dinner which he agreed to. Unexpectedly John had come home, his mood wasn’t bad but it wasn’t the best. It could easily be perceived as being tired from work or simply having a bad day but he didn’t let it show too much in front of Cas.

 

“You’re Dean’s friend right? The Novak boy?” John asked as he walked into the livingroom seeing Cas and Sam sitting on the floor working on homework.

 

Cas nodded, “Yes sir.” He stood so he could talk to John properly.

 

“Gotta be honest I forgot your name.” John rubbed the back of his neck, Cas now knew where Dean got that gesture from.

 

“It’s okay sir, it’s an unusual name. It’s Castiel.” Cas said politely.

 

“Right I remember now….Cas right?” He asked and Castiel nodded.

 

“Dean here?”

 

“No, Dean’s helping uncle bobby with something. Cas is here helping me with my homework.” Sam jumped in smiling.

 

“Oh well...that’s good. “ John was a little surprised. They never had any of Dean’s friends come over without him here, when they came over that is. It was seeming like Cas was a friend to both boys.

 

“I’ve tutored people before but I must say Mr.Winchester Sam and Dean might be my best students.” He said with a chuckle.

 

“Dean too?” John said it with a tinge of disbelief.

 

Cas’s gaze sharpened, he couldn’t help but go into protective mode when he heard the doubt in john’s voice.

 

“Me and Dean work on our homework during final period. Both Dean and Sam absorb information very quickly not to mention retain it well. Dean just occasionally needs a reminder to keep him focused. They are both very smart and talented.” His eyes didn’t waver as if challenging John to say something against him. John stared back. There was this moment suspended in time where Sam didn’t breath just waiting to see what would happen. Another part a part of him though wanted to just bask in Castiel’s praise. Nothing Cas said was done in a rude tone, but there was an underlying challenge there, one both Winchester’s understood.

 

“Hmph….I guess we’ll see when the report cards come in.” John still not believing him.

 

“I am sure you will be quite surprised when they arrive.” Cas smiled, his gaze still sharp. John made a sound accepting Cas’s challenge/not challenge then excused himself.

 

Cas sat back down with Sam and let out a breath.

 

“Dude I have never seen someone stand up to Dad like that other than mom. You were awesome.” Sam whispered.

 

“Thank you, though I do hope he doesn’t get mad over it.”

 

Sam shrugged, “He’ll be okay. I think he was more surprised than anything.” Sam and Cas went back to their work.

 

John wanted to question Mary about Castiel. Mary brushed it off simply stating that he’s one of Dean’s best friends and John was reading too much into things. That night Dean came home and was surprised to find Cas and John at the dinner table. They seemed to be holding a civil conversation. Dean did notice his dad didn’t say a single negative thing about him that night, didn’t even hint it.

 

\------

 

Dean can’t believe how quickly time flies when he’s enjoying himself. He’s spent a lot of time with Cas and his friends and every moment has been great. Dean was surprised one day to find Cas joining his family for dinner, he was also just as surprised to find his dad there. He was on edge at the beginning not too sure how John would take to Cas but it seemed to be going well. Cas took each of John’s questions in stride and even asked him some back. Cas never ceased to amaze him.

 

In between then and homecoming Dean spent his time at practice and hanging out with his friends. There was something nice about spending time with them and not having to worry about a girlfriend. When he would think about all the times his exes would pull him away from his friends he realized how much time he could have spent with them. He also realized how unreasonable those girls had been. It wasn’t that all girls were like that, it was that he’d chosen the ones that required all his time and attention and expected it without question. When he thought of that, he also thought about how Cas wouldn’t be like that. Those thoughts would bring butterflies to his stomach and make him a little nervous but he knew it was true. Cas would never force him to ditch his friends or make him feel bad for spending time with the guys instead of him. He also knew that had little to do with his gender and more to do with his personality.

 

Like a flash it was homecoming day. Dean would have time to run home and change in between the dance and the game. They had all decided to meet up at Cas’s house since it was in a central location and had room for them to leave cars if they needed to.

 

The game went exactly as everyone had expected. When they reached half time the home team was winning by almost double. Dean looked up to the bleachers and could see his mom, sammy, even his dad. Wow John had made it to his homecoming game, his mom must have dragged him. He saw Cas of course sitting next to his mom. Charlie, Anna and Gabe sat on Cas’s otherside. Dean wondered if Anna and Gabe had been introduced to his dad. Dean hoped that had gone well. He reluctantly teared his eyes away from them and went to the sidelines. They’d be announcing Homecoming King and Queen. Even without knowing the results he knew he was one of the candidates.  

 

The announcer began naming off the queen Candidates in no particular order. Lisa of course was one of them, Cassie another one of Dean’s exes. Jo was called out, she was beaming brightly as she walked out in a beautiful blue dress. He swore he could hear Ellen and Bobby cheering from the stands. Hannah was called and then Bela. Three out of the five were cheerleaders to no one's surprise.

 

Next were the king candidates, there was a small announcement before hand. “This year there will be six king candidates. Two tied in the voting so the committee decided on having six.” During voting time people wrote in their votes so there was no way to know exactly who were the top candidates

 

Zacheriah of course was called. Inias was called up, now that one had Dean a little surprised he hadn’t expected that. Seemed Inaias was just as surprised. Their school had a weird tradition of not telling the male candidates. Though most of the time the guys knew if they’d be one of them. Michael was called up and the stadium roared. Dean looked back at the bleachers to see his family and Cas’s cheering. It was then that Dean caught sight of Chuck sitting behind Anna and Gabe.  Now if Inias had been a surprise the next name was the biggest surprise of all.

 

“Castiel James Novak,” The announcers voice rang through the stadium. Dean turned to look at Cas and watched him go rigid in his seat. It wasn’t until their families urged him that he made his way down to the field. He looked like a scared rabbit. Dean doubted he could even hear the sounds of cheering roaring through the stadium for him. Neither of them had noticed that over the months since his transfer Cas had gained a popularity of his own. Not as outward as Dean and Michael's but it was there. The announcer didn’t wait for him to make it down before he called Dean’s name. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause at Dean’s name. He couldn’t help but hold himself a little taller. He smiled over at Cas as finally took his spot next to him. He could see how all the attention was making him uncomfortable. Cas glanced at him and relaxed just a degree at the reassuring smile Dean gave him. Over Cas’s shoulder he could see the astonishment on Inias and Michael’s faces.

 

The announcer continued finally announcing the king and Queen. To no one's surprise Lisa was called up as this years queen. If he was being honest he knew king would come down to him and Michael. It wasn’t ego talking, it was just something they all knew. It came as no surprise, to him at least when Michael was called up.

 

“This year our top two king candidates ran a close race the final margin difference being exactly one vote.” Wow that was a close one. Dean smiled, he honestly wasn’t that upset he didn’t win. Plus, he wouldn’t be forced to dance with Lisa at the dance. Poor Michael, though Dean was feeling like he deserved it.

 

They were later let off the field. He sadly didn’t get time to talk to Cas. He wished he could he knew the guy probably had a lot going through his head. They’d talk later, he’d send him a quick message since they still had a little time before the game started again.

 

 _‘How surprised were you? Pretty cool though wasn’t it?’_ Michael walked over and leaned against the locker.

 

“I don’t know who was the most surprised out there tonight.” Michael said as he crossed his arms.

 

“You almost sound proud.” Dean closed his locker. Michael gave him a look.

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Well you’re always so hard on him, I’ve caught you yelling at him multiple times. Honestly you’re mean to him...but then there are times you aren’t. It’s really fucking confusing.”

 

“.....I have my reasons… and I am not mean to him.” Michael’s jaw clenched.

 

“Bullshit you aren’t,” Dean scoffed. “What reasons?” He could see Michael reigning in his anger.

 

“My reasons are not your business Dean. “ He pulled away from the locker. “We have a game to get back to. “ Michael turned and left. Dean was left more confused then he was before they talked.

 

He shook his head. _They’ll tell you when they’re ready, stop butting in._ He sighed, he guessed he was just used to Cas telling him things that it bothered him a little that he didn’t know what was going on with this situation. He couldn’t help if he didn’t know, it frustrated him.

 

The game was over and they won with a thunder of cheers. He knew Cas wouldn’t wait for him, he’d have to talk to him when he went to go pick him up. He texted his mom that he’d head out to get dressed so it was possible they wouldn’t see each other.

 

He talked with the guys as he gathered up his things before heading out. He was pretty excited to meet up with everyone. The entire drive flashed by before he knew it he pulled up to his house and was surprised to see his family there. Mom must have made sure she was there in time to see him off.

 

He hurried in and took a quick shower. He dried off and styled his hair before going to his room and pulling out his outfit. He was adjusting his tie when Sammy walked in. The damn kid let out a whistle.

 

“You clean up nice.” Sammy teased as he sat down.

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.” they laughed as Dean pulled on a black and charcoal vest.

 

“So you’re going with Cas and the guys?”

 

“Yeah we decided no dates this year...except for Gordon.” He chuckled at the memory.

 

“Oh man you should have seen Cas when they called his name tonight. Not to mention afterwards. “ Sam beamed at his own memory. “He looked like he was in shock. Dad tried congratulating him and it was so awkward. “

 

“Really?”  Dean looked over at him, sam nodded.

 

“Yeah. I feel like dad doesn’t know how to handle Cas since he doesn’t back down, at least when it comes to you.”

 

“Yeah like that day we talked about college. “

 

“Yeah and the day he helped me with homework.” Sam shrugged.

 

“Wait...what?”

 

“He didn’t tell you?”

 

“No.” Cas hadn’t mentioned talking to his dad about anything before he’d gotten home that day.

 

“Yeah Cas mentioned helping us with homework and he said we were both really smart. Dad had this tone like he didn’t believe him and well Cas in a really polite way told him he was wrong. Not to mention told him he’d have proof when your report card came in.”

 

“And dad didn’t get mad?”

 

“I think he was thrown off and confused by Cas’s words honestly. I don’t think he knew what to do. It was pretty awesome.” Sam had a look of admiration in his eyes, Dean was pretty sure he was wearing a similar look.

 

“He’s always surprising us ain’t he?” Dean smoothed down his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked damn good. Deep royal blue shirt, ink black tie, a grey and black double layer vest, black pants and shoes.

 

“If you’re looking to impress someone I am sure they’ll notice.” Sam stood and patted Dean’s arm.

 

“Maybe I am.” Sam raised a brow but didn’t question it.

 

Dean grabbed his stuff as he made his way out. He got stopped by his mom who took pictures and made him promise to take some at the dance. He told her he’d be late and maybe spend the night at a friends house. He’d text her to let her know.

 

He hopped into Baby and headed to Cas’s. He was only mildly surprised Benny and Charlie had beaten him there. He got out and headed in. He didn’t knock but walked straight in, he’d been there enough to feel comfortable. Dean could hear talking coming from the kitchen.

 

“Hey guys,” He called out as he made his way in.

 

“Damn Brotha’ lookin’ sharp.” Benny said leaning back in his seat. Charlie let out a wolf whistle.

 

“If I were straight I would totally be into you right now.” Charlie giggled as Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“You look really handsome Dean,” Anna said from the seat next to charlie. They almost looked like sisters .

 

“Thank you anna. Where are your brothers?” He looked towards the ceiling, they must be upstairs.

 

“Gabe dragged Cas backup because he said his hair looked like a mess.” Dean was pretty sure it hadn't looked like a mess but actually had that sexy messy sex hair look, which in his opinion looked awesome, he’d keep that to himself though.

 

“Sounds like Gabe.” Speak of the devil Dean heard his voice approaching.

 

“Cassie I swear don’t you dare run your hands through your hair, you’ll ruin it.” Gabe’s voice was just outside the kitchen. Dean could hear Cas sigh. Sounds like Gabe has been at this with him for a while. He knew Gabe just wanted Cas to look his best, but he also knew how it could be a bit overwhelming for the younger brother.

 

“Fine.” Cas groaned.

 

Dean turned to see Cas and Gabe walk in and was left speechless. His eyes were glued onto the taller dark haired brother. Cas wore a deep emerald green shirt with green on green gingham cuffs. He wore tan slacks with a brown leather belt and matching dress shoes. Then to top off this mouth watering outfit he wore a bowtie that matched his cuffs and brown suspenders that matched his pants. Dean was hoping to heaven above that he wasn’t drooling, his brain however was in full swoon and melt mode. He was so caught up in staring he forgot there were other people in the kitchen with them.

 

\------

 

Cas made his way to the kitchen with Gabe then stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Dean. He never thought it was possible for someone to be too good looking but god damn was Dean far too good looking. Cas’s brain was barely functioning, outside of taking in every detail in front of him. That beautiful shade of blue shirt complimenting his skin tone and freckles. That inky black tie and vest making the blue of his shirt and the green of his eyes pop. Cas could spend the whole evening just staring and not regret one second of it. He was so caught up in staring he’d forgotten about everyone else around them until Gabe elbowed him in the side and Benny cleared his throat.

 

Dean and Cas both blinked and looked away. Cas could feel a blush creeping up his neck, his outfit suddenly feeling warm.

 

“You look great Cas,” Dean said with a smile.

 

“You do too Dean.” Cas’s smile was almost shy.

 

“You clean up well Gabe,” Dean said hoping to distract them all from thinking about Dean and Cas just staring at each other. Gabe rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh you noticed I was here?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck and opted to not answer that. Luckily the bell rang so no one pressed the subject.

 

Michael and Gad showed up looking like perfect tens. Cole followed close after looking quite dashing in his suit.

 

“God damn every straight girl and gay guys dream right here.” Charlie teased as the guys stood in the kitchen. Anna giggled at her.

 

“They do look like they’re ready to be in a magazine.”

 

“Oh maybe you guys could do a calendar I am sure it’d bring in big bucks.” Charlie stood up from her seat.

 

“You know...she’s not wrong.” Cole said resting his arm on Cas’s shoulder. Cas took what Dean said to heart and decided to be subtle about not wanting to be touched. So he gently and nonchalantly moved away from Cole.

 

“Anna when is Rebecca’s mom coming by?” Cas asked as he walked over to her.

 

“She just messaged me she should be here soon.”

 

“You’ve got everything all packed up?” She nodded and got up. Her phone buzzed and she read the message.

 

“She’s here.” Anna said her byes to everyone and even gave Charlie a hug.

 

“Call me or Gabe if you need anything okay?” Cas walked her to the door. He picked up her bag from the entryway table and handed it to her.

 

“I know.” She sighed.

 

“I mean it. Doesn’t matter what. You’ve got your charger and everything? Not forgetting anything. “ Anna placed a hand on his arm pausing him from asking anymore questions.

 

“Don’t worry Cas I’ll be fine. You go have fun, Okay? I mean it have fun tonight Mr. Homecoming king candidate.” She hugged him and hurried off to Rebecca and her mom. Cas waved from the doorway and went back in.

 

“Hey Mr.Mom.” Charlie said with a smile.

 

“Shut up,” he replied good naturedly.

 

“It’s okay Dean’s like that too.” Cole patted Dean on the back.

 

“Welp kids we ready to head out? I am ready to get to my date.” Gabe clapped his hands together.

 

“You have a date?” Everyone looked over at him. He’d never said anything.

  
“Who?” Cas asked he was surprised Gabe hadn’t rubbed it in his face.

 

“For me to know and you jocks to find out later.”

 

“Hey,” Charlie frowned.

 

“Okay you Jocks and Nerds.”  She looked satisfied by the fix.

 

They all headed out to the cars, Cas was the last since he was locking up.

 

They opted for three cars. Gad took Michael and Cole. Dean had Benny and Cas. Finally Gabe took Charlie since he said there was a possibility he wouldn’t be coming home. Cas would rather not think of why.

 

Dean led their small convoy to the school. Prom and winter formal were the only dance’s not held on the high school campus.

 

“Nervous?” Benny said leaning forward. He could see Cas fidgeting.

 

“Yeah...a bit. I am still not over what happened at the game and this will be my first dance.” He ducked his head feeling a little embarrassed. Dean reached over and patted his knee before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. Cas smiled.

 

“I think we were all surprised. Who knew you had a fan base Cas?” Dean looked over at him with an amused look.

 

“Dean come on. I am pretty sure it’s a prank. “ Cas waved it off.

 

“I don’ know Cas. You keep your eyes forward but if you look around you’d see people do notice you. “ Cas turned and looked at Benny in disbelief. “Don’ give me that look. You got all the makin’s of a popular guy ‘cept no ego or extrovert personality. “

 

“Uuuh,” Cas had no idea what to say to that because he did not see himself even close to having popular qualities.

 

“Cas you really gonna make us say it?” Dean glanced over. He looked to Dean feeling very confused.

 

“Smart as hell.” Benny smirked as he started them off.

 

“Good looking,” Dean grinned.

 

“Athletic.”

 

“Nice and Social when you open up.”

 

“Got them blue eyes girls and some guys like.” Cas missed the look Benny gave Dean through the rearview mirror.

 

“Good fashion taste.” Cas was sinking lower in his seat.

 

“Respectful.”

 

“...Guys stop I don’t think my brain can handle this much.” Cas was covering his face, his ears were bright red. He did not know how to take a compliment well and these guys were throwing them at him.

 

“We’re just sayin’ you may not have noticed but others have and that ain’t a bad thin’.” Benny patted his shoulder before leaning back in his seat.

 

“It’s okay to accept compliments and praise Cas, it doesn’t make you a bad person.” Cas looked over at Dean, he could see him clenching his steering wheel. He was pretty sure Dean wanted to reach out to grab his hand just like Cas was hoping he’d do. However they did have someone else in the car.

 

“I feel...bad accepting compliments.” He shifted in his seat.

 

“Well think of the persons feelin’s who gave you the compliment. Takes a lot to say somethin’ like that to someone else.” Benny’s tone reminded him of Pamela. Cas looked between them.

 

“Thank you,” He felt nervous saying it but he knew Dean and Benny wouldn’t just say those things. He also knew Benny was right. The rest of the ride was nice and short. It wasn’t long before Dean was pulling into his parking spot. Gad and Gabe following right behind. They all got out of the cars and smoothed down their outfits. They all gathered together and made their way to the gym. They could already see people making their way in.

 

As they approached Cas actually started to feel less nervous and more excited. He wouldn’t dance tonight but he knew he’d have fun. He felt Dean’s shoulder press against his as they walked. He glanced over to see Dean smile. They were at the back of their group.

 

Dean leaned in a bit and whispered, “Seriously though Cas you look great tonight.”

 

Cas could hear the honesty in his words, “I meant it when I said you do too. Very handsome.” He smiled back at him.

 

“You pick that green to match my eyes,” Dean winked and Cas’s eyes went wide.

 

“N-no I happen to like green it compliments me well….Did you choose that blue to match mine?” He threw back feeling flustered and caught in a spot light.

 

Seems his words had the same effect on Dean. “W-what? No. I like blue, always have. “ He shrugged but Cas caught him rubbing his neck and saw his ears turn pink.

 

“Tickets?” A voice spoke up as they all approached the door. Everyone handed them over and headed inside. The place was alive with music and lights. Cas had to hand it to whoever decorated it looked amazing. Not overly done or cheap. A lot of thought and work went into this event.

 

“Wow they stepped it up this year,” Charlie said looking around.

 

“Hey look there’s gordon.” Cole said pointing at the dance floor. The guy did have a date and she was beautiful and despite his terrible dancing she seemed quite taken with him.

 

“They look good together.” Cas said once he looked away.

 

“No wonder he was so worked up about this dance.” Gad said slipping his hands into his pockets.

 

“Let’s go grab a table before they are all taken.” Michael suggested and led them over to an empty one at the edge of the dance floor. There were a perfect amount of chairs for them plus gordon and his date. Not to mention if Gabe and his date wanted to join.

 

\------

 

Dean made sure he sat down next to Cas. That was his only requirement about the seating tonight. He watched as all his friends sat down, this is how it should be. Cole, Gad, and Benny volunteered to go get drinks. Michael was pulled away by the homecoming committee probably to set up the king and queen dance. Charlie was texting away across from them.

 

Dean pressed his knee against Cas’s, the table cloths were long so no one would see.

 

Cas looked over, “Hello Dean.”

 

“Heya Cas….so, glad you came?”

 

Cas nodded, “Very. I have a feeling I’ll have fun tonight. “

 

“Gonna dance?” Honestly the thought of Cas dancing someone make Dean’s stomach turn. He really shouldn’t be like that it wasn’t like he had any right to monopolize him if he wasn’t going to ask him to dance in return.

 

Cas shook his head. “Unless Charlie asks me I have no intentions of dancing.”

 

Dean chuckled, “I had the same plans.”

 

Cas raised a brow. “Really?”

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah. The one I want to dance with doesn’t want to dance tonight unless it’s charlie.” He watched as Cas caught on. “Plus I don’t know if either of us is ready to do that here.”

 

Cas gave him an almost sad smile. “I am sorry Dean….I…” Dean already knew Cas was blaming himself for something he didn’t need to.

 

“Hey, don’t apologize. It’s okay. I am really happy right now. It’s okay if we can’t go out there.”

 

Cas’s eyes looked hopeful. “You sure?” Dean nodded and held back the urge to touch his hand.

 

“Positive. “

 

The guys eventually came back and they all laughed and talked. Dean was asked a few times for a dance but he politely refused. Benny went off to dance with someone at one point. Dean watched as he saw his friend keep a polite distance from his dance partner. He must really be into the girl who was supposed to be his date. Charlie was asked to dance by a guy in her theater class then a girl. Cole took any dance asked of him. Gad stuck with them, he gave off an air of someone who didn’t want to be disturbed. Michael eventually came back and sat down in his seat looking less than pleased.

 

“What happened?” Dean asked leaning forward.

 

“I’ve gotta do a slow dance with Lisa which I was prepared for. She’s trying to get me to join her and her group over there and made quite a fuss when I refused. “ He shook his head and picked up his drink.

 

“Sounds like her.” Dean shook his head and sipped his own drink. Eventually everyone came back and they ate together. Gabe dropped by to show off his date and left everyone speechless. It was Kali, she was like local royalty. Pretty, smart, and super fucking rich. She also graduated a year ago, how the hell did Gabe know her.

 

“Kali this is my little brother Castiel.” Cas stood and shook her hand.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kali.” She smiled warmly at him and shook his hand.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Your brother talks so much about you.” She seemed nice, not stuck up like other people of her status.  She greeted the others before Gabe dragged her back to the dance floor.

 

“How….I… What just happened?” Cole was still watching Gabe leave with his date.

 

“I am just as confused dude.” Dean said as he watched Kali wrapped her arms around gabe. She looked genuinely happy.

 

“Gabe has always been like that.” Cas said shrugging. They all looked at him expectantly. “All of his girlfriends have been beautiful and charming. I know my brother can be a prankster and dork but he’s got a charm about him they love. Plus he’s really considerate and has no issues doing embarrassingly sappy stuff for them.”

 

Dean looked back at Gabe, “When you put it that way I could see it.”

 

They continued on and eventually Michael was called up for his dance with Lisa. He looked less than pleased but made sure he finished the dance with no issues. As soon as the song was done everyone else swarmed back onto the dance floor. It was then the night turned for Dean.

 

“Castiel?” The table turned to see who had walked up. It was Hannah. She was one of the smartest girls in their grade. Not to mention she was a dance teacher where Anna studied and part of they gymnastics team. Dean was instantly in defense mode. He remembered Anna teasing Cas about Hannah asking about him. Cas denied that Hannah had a thing for him but Dean wasn’t so sure.

 

“Hannah, you look lovely tonight.” Dean _knew_ Cas was just being polite but the jealousy bug on his shoulder was whispering in his ear.

 

Hannah blushed and smoothed down her dress. “I was um… wondering if you’d like to dance?” See, Dean knew it.

 

“Uhh… I wasn’t really planning on dancing tonight.”

 

“Just one…. Unless you have plans with someone else?” She had mustered up all her courage to come over here to ask for one dance. She was going try her best to get at least one.

 

“I was planning on hanging out with my friends.” Cas looked to them, practically pleading for help with his eyes. However, only Dean and Michael knew what that look meant.

 

“Oh come on Cas just give the lady a dance it’s only one. Hannah take him away.” Cole said smiling. If Dean could kill with looks Cole would be a goner.

 

“Yeah Hannah take him to the dance floor. We’ll be fine without him for one song.” Gordon jumped in.

 

Cas froze up like a scared rabbit. “Really? I promise I’ll bring him back.” She grabbed Cas’s arm as she pulled him up.

 

Cas didn’t know what to do and let her pull him up. “Um Hannah I am not really a good dancer. Maybe you could ask someone else.” She dragged him off telling him it was fine.

 

Dean _knew_ that Cas was bad at telling people no, he was bad a confrontation, he was bad at potentially hurting others feelings. He knew that and yet here he was mad and jealous as all hell. Mad Cas didn’t pull away, didn’t put up more of an argument, mad that he now had his hands on her. He was jealous of Hannah at how easily she could be out there with him and how easily his friends encouraged her to dance with Cas. It was no longer a small jealousy bug on his shoulder but a large monster lurking behind him.

 

He didn’t like this, not at all. Benny could sense it as he looked at Dean. He got an uneasy feeling about it. There was that look in Dean’s eyes, a look he got right before he let his emotions get the best of him and he did something stupid. And then the perfect catalyst for stupid came on by in the form of Bela Talbot.

 

“Hey Dean wanna be a gentleman and give a girl a dance?” She ran a hand over his arm. Dean stared at her and gave it only a moment of thought.

 

“Sure,” He got up and took her hand.

 

“Dean,” Benny gave him a look. Dean ignored him and led her out onto the dance floor. He may have been dancing with her but his eyes were on Cas the entire time. Dean was well aware of how Cas was obviously not enjoying the dance but the voice in his ear kept telling him that he was. His reason and logic were losing to jealousy. He saw Hannah giggle and move closer. Dean pulled Bela closer as they danced. He was blinded by his emotions, he didn’t notice how Cas would pull away and keep as much distance as he could. He didn’t notice how Cas kept his hands in spots that could not be misunderstood as inappropriate or too familiar. No, he didn’t notice because he let his emotions get the best of him. He clenched his jaw as he watched Hannah place her hand on Cas’s arm. She wasn’t allowed to do that only he could, Dean couldn’t help but think to himself.

 

Before the song ended Bela took his hand and took him to the hallway that led to the restrooms just outside the gym.

 

\------

 

As soon as the song ended Cas politely excused himself from hannah and did his best to not run back to the table. Hannah was a nice girl but Cas was not interested and he did not enjoy that dance, she was obviously trying to flirt with him. If maybe it had stayed a simple dance it might have been okay but it obviously wasn’t. He sat down and saw that Dean was gone. Maybe he went to the restroom.

 

He sighed he didn’t feel mad that Dean hadn’t stopped Hannah. If he had he was sure it would have looked suspicious. Benny tapped his shoulder and leaned in.

 

“You okay?”

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah….I was feeling a little uncomfortable. She was obviously trying to flirt with me.” He wrung his hands.

 

“Sorry about that. We should have spoke up.”

 

Cas shook his head, “No...it’s okay. I need to be able to stand up for myself. I should have been more adamant about not wanting to dance. “

 

He was about to ask where Dean went when Cole came over.

 

“Hey when did Bela and Dean hook back up?” As the words left Cole’s mouth Cas felt like someone dumped cold  water over him. He felt a tight clenching in his chest.

 

“What do you mean?” Charlie asked looking up from her phone, a frown on her brow.

 

“I just caught him making out with her in the hallway.” Cole pointed to the doors leading to the hallway. Cas’s stomach twisted, he didn’t feel so well.

 

“Maybe they hooked back up when they went to go dance. Or it could be a one night thing.” Gordon shrugged and sipped his drink. “He’s a big boy he can do who and what he wants.”

 

Cas knew Gordon was right but it didn’t make him feel any better. It’s not like him and Dean came as dates, it’s not like they were dating. Hell, technically they were only friends. Maybe, maybe Dean realized it was just easier with a girl, or he just wasn’t attracted to Cas as much as he was to Bela or any other girl.

 

He did his best to keep his breathing level and steady. Last thing he needed was an anxiety attack here at homecoming after someone mentioned Dean making out with a girl. That would be a pretty obvious sign of his feelings.

 

“Depending on how things go Cas and Benny might need to ride back with us.” Cole took his seat. That was when Cas knew he needed to get away from the table.

 

“I am gonna grab something to drink. Anyone want anything?” He surprised himself with how calm his voice was when on the inside he felt like a rainstorm was raging inside.

 

“I am thirsty I’ll go with you.” Gad got up and walked with him. Cas had wanted to be alone but maybe it was good Gad had come. He was a calm, solid, quiet presence at his side.

 

Cas went to go grab a cup but his hand was shaky. Gadreel took the cup from his hand without a word. He poured them both drinks and then handed Cas a cookie.

 

“Eat it’ll help calm you down.” Cas looked at him. Gad shrugged, “Mom gets anxiety attacks, food helps calm her down.”

 

“Thank you,” cas gave him a small smile and bit into the cookie. He focused on chewing and biting. It did ease his racing heart a little bit.

 

“This about that dance or Dean?” Gad moved them to a quiet spot against the nearest wall.

 

Cas shoved the cookie in his mouth. He chewed and did his best to not react to Dean’s name. “What do you mean?”

 

“Do you like him? I don’t really care if you do. I don’t judge.” Gad took a drink and leaned back against the wall. “I don’t envy the road you choose though. Dean seems like a hard one to like.” Cas opened his mouth to argue but Gad cut him off. “I am not saying he’s a bad guy. All I am saying is that there are bound to be a hell of alot of bumps along the way. He keeps a lot to himself and he can be a self sabotager. “ Gad could have used tonight as a great example.  

 

Cas looked from Gad to his cup. “Would be worth it.” He said before sipping.

 

“Would it?” Gad looked to him. “Dean is a great guy, I trust him with all I’ve got. I am not saying he isn’t going to change as time goes by but what if he doesn’t? What if you end up worse for wear at the end? “

 

“That’s a lot of what ifs.”

 

“I don’t like to take chances.”

 

“Neither do i...except this time.” His words soft but firm.

 

“And if he does this again? Anytime things get rough? If he runs when things get hard?”

 

“We’ll deal with it when we get there.”

 

“Look Cas you’re a good guy, I like you. We’re friends. I’ve known Dean since we were young. If he can deal with his shit then I think you’re right he’d be worth it. If he doesn’t….well I don’t want  you to get hurt.”

 

“Thank you Gad… Really, it means a lot. But I know what I am doing.”

 

Gad patted his shoulder and moved away from the wall as he let the subject drop. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better but still feel like crap.”

 

Gad gave a small chuckle, “wanna wait a bit longer?” Cas shook his head.

 

“No, we should head back.”

 

“If you wanna talk again. “ Gad let the words unsaid linger.

 

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

 

\------

 

Dean was a little out of it as he was making out with Bela. His mind was all over the place. It wasn’t until her hands drifted down past his waist that things clicked back into place. He was kissing Bela, what the hell was wrong with him? _Yeah Winchester, you fucked up._

 

He tried to pull away but she pulled him back.

 

“Bela…Bela stop.” He pushed her back gently.

 

“Aww come on baby, let’s leave we’ll have fun else were.” She grabbed his tie to pull him back.

 

“No seriously Bela stop.” He finally got away from her hands and stepped back. He royally fucked up. If he was lucky no one noticed he’d gone off with her. Knowing his luck everyone saw, everyone including Cas. Shit.

 

“What the hell Dean? You were handsy when we were dancing and you were pretty willing while we were making out right now. “ He knew he was not handsy while they’d been dancing.

 

“Want me to be honest? It was a mistake. Sorry I should not have done this.” He felt the guilt and shame crashing over him in waves. Not for leading her on, but for leaving with her. For dancing with her because he was mad at Cas for a stupid reason. For feeling jealous over nothing and for kissing someone he didn't want to be kissing.

 

He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek, she had slapped him. “You’re an asshole.” She scoffed and stormed off. That probably wouldn’t be the last time he heard that tonight.

 

He went into the restroom and fixed his suit. He washed his face and took a moment. Okay if you’re lucky he’ll just be annoyed, if you aren’t so lucky be prepared to start grovelling. _Yeah like you know how to do that._ He could learn. _You know he could be really pissed and just want to end this._ No, not gonna happen. He clenched the edge of the sink. No, he would fix this.

 

He stepped away and went back into the gym. As he made his way to the table he saw his seat was taken by Gad. That bubble of jealousy started to grow. God damn, when did he start getting to be like this? Gad and Cas were friends, it was fine. Dean did ditch them, he couldn’t blame them for moving to talk with Cas. Then he watched Gad and Cole pull a laugh from Cas and he felt his heart clench.

 

That should be him making him laugh right now. He should have been there not with Bela. Damn it he messed this one up. It seemed like Cas was in the middle of telling a story. What story was he missing out on? Was it one he already heard? What if it was a story he’d never heard before? He felt this emptiness inside at the idea that they’d know something about Cas he didn’t. He hurriedly made his way over.

 

Whatever the story was finished when he approached. Damn it.

 

“Sorry Dean stole your spot while you were gone.” Gad said looking up at him as he approached.

 

“Guess I should have left something to hold my spot.” He tried to keep his tone light. His eyes moved to Cas. Their eyes didn’t meet because Cas looked away. That hurt, he had not expected that to hurt as much as it had. He deserved it though. Cas had been dragged away, he hadn’t wanted to dance. Dean had gone of his own volition, he hadn’t been thinking straight.

 

“We’ve got a spot here,” Cole said patting the seat between him and Gad. Dean went to sit down even though he really really didn’t want to sit there. Dean would have to sit there away from Cas until his spot opened up again. He felt like a child in time out. Eventually Gad did get drawn away from the table, charlie had told him he needed to have at least one dance. Dean swooped in at the chance to take back his spot. Especially now that everyone else was gone.

 

“Cas,” He said turning to him. Cas stared ahead his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Dean,” His tone unreadable.

 

“You’re mad.” Dean’s shoulder slumped.

 

“I am not mad.” Cas’s eyes stayed forward.

 

“You’re upset.” He saw a clench in Cas’s jaw.

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“I am sorry.” It was then Cas looked to him.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. You are free to do as you please with whomever you want.” Cas looked forward again. God how he wanted to just grab him and hold him close.

 

“Cas…” He didn’t get to say his next words because the group came back as the song ended.

 

“Wow time flies. I can’t believe it’s almost time for the dance to end. “ Charlie said as she sat down.

 

“You going back with us Cas?” Cole asked with a wink.

 

“What?” Dean looked between Cas and the guys.

 

“What? I figured you’d want to head back with your dance partner.”

 

“What? No. No that was a mistake. “ He shook his head. He did not need Cas thinking he’d go anywhere with her.

 

“We don’t mind taking him back Dean.” Gad leaned back in his seat.

 

“I am not going anywhere with her.” Gad shrugged at Dean’s response.

 

“I am going to go get some air. I’ll be back.” Dean watched as Cas got up and left the table. He needed to fix this.

 

Suddenly someone kicked him from under the table. He looked up to see charlie glaring at him.

 

“He okay?” Cole asked as he watched Cas leave.

 

“He wasn’t feeling well earlier.” Gad answered but looked at Dean as he spoke.

 

“I’ll go check on him.” Dean got up and went to go follow Cas.

 

Benny leaned over towards Gad and whispered, “Are you tryin’ to piss him off?”

 

“No,” He said turning to Benny, “I am trying to get him to pull his head out of his ass.”

 

Benny stared at him for a moment then nodded, that he could get behind.

 

Dean hurried outside after Cas. He found him leaning against the trunk of the impala. He slowed down and walked over to him. He took the spot next to him.

 

“Cas…”

 

“Dean really if you need me to go back with them…” Dean cut him off.

 

“No I don’t want that.” Cas sighed and looked at him. He looked sad and tired.

 

“Dean if you’ve changed your mind about this.”

 

“I haven’t.” Cas didn’t look convinced. They turned as they heard people walking by.

 

“Do you want to talk about this at your place?” Dean actually wanted to talk about this. He knew he couldn’t just let this go. But not here. There were people everywhere and it was getting cold.

 

“Dean, we can’t just leave.”

 

“Sure we can….Do you want to though?” They stared at each other for a long moment then Cas finally nodded. Dean pulled out his keys and handed them to Cas. “Could you turn her on? I am gonna call charlie and let her know.”

 

Cas stared at the keys like Dean had handed him a stack of money. It made Dean happy to know Cas knew what it meant for Dean to feel safe enough for him to do that. Cas nodded and went to get into the impala.

 

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Charlie’s number. It rang a few times before she answered.

 

“You fix things?”

 

“I am working on it. We’re going to go to his house and talk. Are you and Benny going to be okay?” He didn’t know if Gabe was even still there.

 

“Yeah Benny can go with Gad and the guys. I was gonna head out with some of the theater people and go eat. I’ll let the guys know Cas wasn’t feeling well. “

 

“Thanks Charles.”

 

“Anytime Deanna.” He smiled and hung up. He took a deep breath and got into the Baby.

 

The ride over to the house was quiet aside from the radio. There was so much Dean wanted to say and do but now was not the time. He would glance over at Cas to find him staring out the passenger window. Just like earlier it took all he had to not reach over for his hand, this time for entirely different reasons. When they got to Cas’s house Dean parked in the driveway. They both got out quietly and made their way into the house. The second they were in the house and the door was closed they both began to speak.

 

“Dean.”

 

“Cas.” They stared at each other for a moment.

 

“Cas I need to apologize. I shouldn’t have gone off like that and… I regret it so much. I was so stupid.” Cas was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Dean wanted him to look at him so badly in that moment.

 

“Dean we didn’t go as dates and we aren’t dating. I have no right to be upset or jealous.” Cas sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. “If you changed your mind about… us I won’t be mad.” Dean knew he wouldn’t be mad but he’d be upset and sad. But Dean would not be changing his mind.

 

“Cas, I told you that I only wanted to be there with you and I meant it. I just...I got jealous and I let my emotions get the better of me. I am not trying to excuse my actions but I am really sorry. I should have stayed there.”

 

“Jealous? Of who?” Cas looked up at him now looking confused.

 

“Hannah duh. Her, those girls at the mall, cole, hell even Gad.” Maybe alfie but like hell he’d admit that. He rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Why?”

 

“Really Cas?” Cas cocked his head in that adorable way he always did. “Hannah was able to ask you to dance and go out there with you. No one blinked an eye, my friends even urged her to do it. She had her hands all over you and was obviously flirting. Those girls were checking you out and then even went up to ask you out. Cole has this clingy one sided bromance thing going on. Then when I came back and I knew you were upset with me I saw Gad making you laugh.” He sighed and looked off to the side. “I was jealous.”

 

He could feel Cas watching him,taking his time to collect his thoughts.

 

“Dean is this going to happen every time?” Dean looked to him. “I am not one to sing my own praises but...but if this goes anywhere and if and when someone flirts with me or asks me out am I going to have to be afraid you’re going to run off because of your jealousy?” Cas’s tone was calm and inquisitive, he wasn’t judging or blaming. Dean couldn’t fault him for asking, it was a legitimate question.

 

“No, no I promise. First and last time. I can’t promise I won’t be jealous but I promise I won’t do something stupid like this.” If Dean had to get on his knees and say it again he would. If Cas wanted it in writing he’d sign it. If Cas wanted him to delete any girls number off his phone he would. Which he kind of already did of his own accord.

 

Cas stared and took a breath, “Okay….okay I believe you.” Cas turned to walk to the livingroom, “Did you want to stay over?”

 

Dean did not feel like they were back to normal though. He walked up and did what he wanted to do earlier. He hugged Cas from behind. One arm around his waist and the other around his chest. He rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder.

 

“Forgive me?” His words soft. He had heard Cas’s breath hitch when he hugged him. Then felt him relax in his arms.

 

“Did you think hugging me would fix things?”

 

“No, but I was hoping it was a start. Do you forgive me?” Cas placed a hand on Dean’s wrist that was pressed across his chest.

 

“I wasn’t mad at you Dean, there is nothing to forgive.”

 

“Cas I was an asshole.” Cas sighed and turned to look at him.

 

“You’re forgiven.” A small smile pulled at Cas’s lips. Dean smiled back and did something else he’d been wanting to do, He placed a kiss on Cas’s temple. He heard a small gasp leave Cas as his eyes fluttered closed. “Dean,” His voice was barely a whisper. “You must really feel bad about what happened tonight.” Cas’s tone was much lighter.

 

“Yes, but I have also been wanting to do that for a while.” Dean said with a large smile. He watched as Cas’s eyes opened. His blue eyes filled with warmth and affection.

 

“I um….I also wanted to ask you something.” He felt his cheeks heating up. You’ve got this Dean. _Yeah don’t fuck this up, he forgave you._ Thanks brain.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do...would you want to go on a date?” There you go, that wasn’t so bad. _Now comes the scariest part, waiting for the answer. Hopefully he doesn’t say no._ You’re oddly optimistic tonight brain. _You fucked up already you can only go up from here right?_ Hopefully.

  
“Date? Me and You?” Cas stared at him, his eyes wide as could be. He was still in Dean’s arms with his back to Dean’s chest. “Like… A date date?”

 

Dean smiled and chuckled, “Yes Cas a date date. Me and you. Dinner, movie, long drive afterwards. Get you home before curfew or ensue the wrath of Gabriel.”

 

“Are you just saying this to make me forgive you?” Cas’s eyes narrowed but still looked hopeful.

 

“No I had planned on asking since earlier.” He saw Cas’s face light up again.

 

“Okay...yes I’d love to.”

 

“Awesome.” Dean squeezed him gently and kissed his temple again, pulling a small chuckle from Cas.

 

“Okay okay, so are you staying over or just hanging out?” Cas slowly pulled away from Dean’s arms. Dean let him but made sure he was still touching him.

 

“Can I stay over?”

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah I can see if I have something you can borrow.”

 

“I may have a bag in my car already.” Dean smiled.

 

“Well aren’t you confident?”

 

“You know I am.” Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“You go get your bag I am going to go change. Lock the door when you come back in.” Dean nodded and headed outside to grab his stuff. He felt a weight off his shoulders. He knew Cas said he hadn’t been mad at him but Dean felt like Cas had given him a second chance. So he would do his absolute best to not fuck up from here on out. He grabbed his bag, locked up the impala and headed back in.

 

He’d been over enough to know his way around the house. He made his way upstairs, his original plan was to change in the bathroom but he saw Cas’s door open. He changed course and went over to the room.

 

He saw Cas standing in front of his dresser in only his pajama pants. The ones with the bees on them, yet another thing Dean found adorably endearing about him.

 

“Do you ever not look great?” He leaned against the wall.

 

Cas looked over at him and placed a black shirt on the dresser.

 

“Could say the same to you.”

 

Dean moved away from the wall and made his way to Cas stopping only a small distance from him.

 

“You think i am handsome?”

 

“You know I do.” Cas shook his head. “Don’t act like you’re surprised.”

 

“I am not, I just like hearing it.”  And that got a perfect laugh out of Cas.

 

“There’s that ego again.” Dean shrugged.

 

“Hey you should have one too you know. There’s a reason I get jealous, other people see your good looks too.”

 

“Dean my mind cannot wrap my head around you being jealous over me. I guess I get the dance...but I don’t see the other stuff.”

 

“Cas, I’ve never really been a jealous guy. But, I don’t know. I know you’re a great guy and anyone would be lucky to be with you. I guess I just kind of want to keep that to myself.  I feel so immature sometimes. Like earlier I actually got jealous seeing you telling the guys a story at the table and I wasn't there to hear it. I mean it was totally my fault but the idea of them knowing something about you I didn’t made me jealous. “

 

He was scared of what look Cas was giving him but was relieved to see a soft affectionate look on his face. “Dean, “ He chuckled and placed his hand on Dean’s left shoulder. “I was talking about you. You have nothing to be jealous about. I was telling them about some PE stories.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes. Dean we’ve known each other for almost three months now but I can almost guarantee if I am going to tell someone something about myself you’ll more than likely be the first to hear. Only Gabe and Anna can trump that, and that’s only sometimes.”

 

Dean didn’t even think twice as he pulled Cas in for a hug and maybe he should have thought twice because he had forgotten Cas wasn’t wearing a shirt. His hands landed on his back and his chin on his shoulder. If Cas felt fit and toned in clothes it was nothing compared to him unclothed. Dean could feel his firm muscles on his back and arms. He did his best to not rub his cheek all over him.

 

“You that happy to hear that?” Cas asked wrapping his own arms around Dean.

 

“Uh yeah.” Dean pulled back so he could look at Cas. The dark haired boy did the same. They smiled at each other and this time Dean didn’t hesitate or pull back. This time he kissed Cas on the cheek like he’d wanted to the night he’d hung out with him. He felt Cas’s hands clench his shirt tightly as Dean’s lips lingered. Reluctantly he pulled away.

 

“Want to go pick a movie while I change?” Cas nodded and looked like he might have forgotten how to use words for a moment. Dean couldn’t help but wonder how he’d react if and when he finally got around to actually kissing him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t imagined and dreamed about what that would be like. He knew whenever it happened it would be amazing.

 

“Yeah, um you can change here if you want.” He moved out of Dean’s arms and grabbed the shirt he’d left on the dresser. “I’ll see you downstairs.” As he moved to walk passed Dean he leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek in return. Dean turned to look at Cas who was now pulling on his shirt. He could see a blush spreading down his shoulders to his back. That was adorable and good god was his back a sight to behold. Dean was unable to look away as he watched Cas pull on his shirt. Each well defined muscle flexing and pulling. Who knew getting dressed could be so sexy? Cas glanced back at him before he closed the door and headed down stairs.

 

Dean eventually made his way downstairs. Cas had the second hobbit movie already to go. Dean sat down next to him, this time starting off right next to him. Cas flipped on the movie. Not even thirty minutes in and Cas was leaning against him. Less than five minutes after that Dean had his arm around him. It had take Dean a little bit longer but eventually moved his arm around Cas’s waist. Cas took the opportunity to wrap his own arms around Dean. Dean couldn’t hold back a smile or the kisses that end up on Cas’s head and temple a couple times throughout the movie. By the end of the movie Dean laying on the couch asleep his arm wrapped around Cas’s shoulders. Cas was curled up against his side with his head on Dean’s chest and his arm around his waist.

 

That was how Gabe found them when he got home in the morning. Another great picture to save. If they ever got married Gabe was going to have pictures up the ass to embarrass them with.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo how did you all like it OwO  
> I hope you like their outfits, they were soooo much fun to research and draw  
> I spent my two days off working on this one XD  
> 10k+ words and worth every moment  
> The dynamic between Cas and John was totally unplanned but I love writing scenes with them both. It would have been great to see him stand up to John in the show.  
> I had to throw in that Dean jealousy moment and it was oh so worth it in the end  
> Little angst and tons of fluff just how I like it  
> Let me know what you guys thought of it. This roller coaster is just getting started. I have some big plans up ahead. IF you're as curious as Dean is about Michael don't worry that is coming soon. 
> 
> If anyone is interested I have a Tumblr and Twitter you can follow. I'll post Story updates, drawings related to supernatural and other stuff there.  
> Tumblr: https://npinfiniteart.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @NP_Infiniteart


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after Homecoming  
> Bully's just can't seem to leave Cas alone  
> Cas has one of his bad days  
> Did someone say date night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be my longest chapter yet.  
> I am still new to this tagging and warning thing. I don't know if I actually need any here.  
> There's some bullying but nothing extreme  
> Talk of depression but no suicidal thoughts or discussions.

Cas groaned as the curtains were pulled. He tried to turn to get away from the light assaulting his face but found he was stuck. Something was keeping him from moving. Had he gotten stuck in his sheets? He tried to move again but this time heard a groan from under him. His eyes shot open.

 

The first thing he saw was the coffee table and television. Okay he was downstairs. He looked down to where he was laying down. He fell asleep half on the couch and half on Dean it seemed. He began to blush bright red. How had this happen...again? He may be new to the whole friends thing but he knew this wasn’t normal friends stuff. He was pretty sure Dean never passed out with Benny like this. A mini bubble of temporary jealousy appeared at the thought. _Cas, he’s not yours._ I know.

 

He slowly and gently removed himself from Dean’s arms. Someone had thrown a blanket over them. Must have been Gabe this morning. He could smell the beginnings of coffee, his older brother must be in the kitchen. He sluggishly made his way over and saw Gabe mixing batter for either waffles or pancakes.

 

Gabe looked over with a wide grin.

 

“Hey lover-boy.” Gabe laughed as Cas grunted in response and went to go wait by the coffee maker.

 

“So how was last night?” Gabe asked as he turned around and pulled out a platter. Waffles it seemed. Cas just noticed the waffle maker on the counter.

 

“Gabe it’s way too early for this.” Cas sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

 

“Come on Cassie, I come home find you on the couch with the quarterback of the football team after homecoming….you gotta give me something.” Gabe giving him those puppy eyes.

 

“Gabe nothing happened.” He yawned as he began to pour coffee into his black and grey honeycomb cup.

 

“Did he kiss you?” Cas choked on air when Gabe asked.

 

“What? No.” He stuttered trying to hide his nervousness behind his coffee making.

 

“Oh my god Cas did he?” Gabe paused what he was doing and stared at him expectantly.

 

“No…..” He looked at his brother. “No...not on the lips at least.” His words quieting to a whisper.

 

“Oh my fucking god are you serious. Cas that’s awesome.” Gabe practically shouted and cas motioned for him to be quiet. He did not want Gabe waking Dean up for this conversation.

 

“Gabe….shhh.” Cas shook his head as he poured sugar and creamer into his coffee before stirring it.

 

“Geeze want some coffee with your cream and sugar?” Cas rolled his eyes. “So where did he kiss you?” Gabe asked getting back to splitting the batter mix so he could make a batch of chocolate waffles. He glanced at Cas who was back to leaning against the counter nursing the coffee cup in his hands.

 

Cas stared at him over the edge of the cup. He took a sip as he pointed to his temple then his cheek.

 

“Aww you guys are so cute it's disgusting. You guys give me more cavities than the candies I eat.”

 

Cas just shook his head before another drink of his coffee. He shifted his weight and stared at the coffee in his cup for a moment.

 

“He asked me out on a date.” He finally spoke up.

 

Gabe nearly dropped his bowl at Cas’s words. “Wait what?”

 

“Date...he asked me out on a date.” Cas found it hard to swallow down his large gulp of coffee.

 

“Cas,” Gabe’s whole face lit up. He looked so happy.

 

“We aren’t dating...just going on a date.” Cas rushed out the words thinking maybe Gabe misunderstood.

 

“I understand. It’s just awesome that he asked. Not to mention this is your first date it’s kind of a big deal. Not to put pressure on the guy or anything….does he know it’s your first date?”

 

“Uh...I think so.”

 

\------

 

Dean had been woken up by the conversations coming from the kitchen. He didn’t hear much of anything said until Cas told Gabe they weren’t dating that it was just a date. He smiled to himself and rubbed a hand over his face. Seems like Gabe teasing was up ahead. It was great that Cas could be so open with his brother. He was still hesitant to mention anything to his family. When it came to his friends he only felt comfortable talking to Benny and Charlie about it.

 

It was Cas’s first date ever? Ever ever? He had to remind himself that high school life hadn’t been easy for Cas. If they treated him terribly after just finding out he was gay, who knows what would have happened had he actually dated someone. It made his heart ache.

 

Dean rubbed a hand over his chest. He’d make sure this was an amazing first date. Something Cas would remember.

 

He squared his shoulders and walked into the kitchen ready for Gabe’s jokes. He heard Cas say, ‘I think so.’

 

“Well now I definitely know.”  Dean smiled as he saw the two brothers. He watched Gabe ready up a witty remark and saw Cas try and hide behind his cup.

 

“Well well well Prince Charming is a wake now I see.” Gabe poured the batter into the waffle maker.

 

“I was pretty tired after last night what can I say.” Dean shrugged and sat down.

 

“Eww.” Gabe pretending he took the comment in a dirty way.

 

“Gabe,” Cas’s tone a reprimanding one.

 

“I am kidding.”

 

Dean simply chuckled at the exchange. “You making waffles?” He loved waffles.

 

“Yup. You a fan?”

 

“Who isn’t?” Dean stretched his arms up above his head. Before his arms came back down Cas had placed a cup of coffee down in front of him. “Thanks.” Dean smiled up at Cas who simply sat down across from him looking pleased. Seems like Cas wasn’t much of a talker in the morning unless he had to.

 

“You should try Cas’s dessert waffles.”

 

“Dessert waffles?” He looked between the two.

 

“Yup. We came up with the idea as kids but Cas was the genius behind perfecting them.”

 

“Damn Cas waffles, pie, gonna tell me you can make a mean burger too.” Cas didn’t say anything, instead took a long drink of his coffee.

 

“Cas makes awesome burgers. He loves making bacon cheese ones…..You know the kind with cheese on the inside.” Gabe looked between the two, a grin never leaving his face.

 

Dean’s eyes lit up, Cas just seemed to get even more perfect by the moment. “Gabe wanna go ring shopping with me after breakfast? I need to swoop in before someone else realizes how much of a catch Cas is.” He was teasing but also meant it when he said Cas was a catch.

 

Gabe laughed, “As if I’d let just anyone steal my baby bro away. That means I am watching you too.” He gave Dean a look before going back to making more waffles.

 

“You two are too much to deal with in the morning.” Cas’s words may sound sharp but his tone was light.

 

“And you wouldn’t have us any other way.” Dean watched him from across the table.

 

Cas shrugged and grumbled. “I don’t know…. I am not a big fan of your hair.”

 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Dean asked running his hair. He watched as a grin slowly took over Cas’s face. “You’re a dick.”

 

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way.” Cas said finishing his coffee and getting up to pour more.

 

Dean watched him get up, he was right. He wouldn’t change a thing about Cas.

 

\------

 

On Saturday Dean stayed most of the day with Cas and Gabe. Saturday they hung out working on the car at Bobby’s. Monday was just as it always was.

 

The guys really pulled Cas into their circle, wanting to spend more time with him. As much as Cas was enjoying it and having fun, it was draining. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, it was just who he was. Talking and spending time with people could take a lot out of him, he needed alone time to recharge. It was nice though, spending time with Dean didn’t drain him. He knew he could be quiet for long periods of time and not feel obligated to talk or interact. It was refreshing. He loved Anna and Gabe but his siblings loved attention and loved his specifically, they didn’t always understand his need for quiet and solitude. So being able to spend time with someone who just knew was amazing.

 

Cas was thinking about this on his way back from the office. He’d been asked to drop something off for his teacher in the middle of class. He didn’t mind since it was a review day and he felt well informed on the subject. He was softly smiling to himself when he was suddenly yanked to the side. He stumbled and was half dragged into a classroom. Before he could get his bearings he was slammed up against a wall. He could smell wood and paint, he was in the art room. He looked forward at who had grabbed him, he’d been hoping it was one of the guys just playing a prank on him. It wasn’t.

 

“Well if it isn’t the school’s token unicorn.” Alistair sneered as his hand dug into Cas’s shoulder where he had him pinned.

 

“What the hell is your problem?” Cas snapped back. His time with Dean had given him confidence to stand up for himself.

 

“You are, obviously.”

 

“You’ve had it out for me since I got here. What have I done?” Was Alistair another gay basher, out to hurt him for being who he was?

 

“You exist.” Alistair sounded as if he was stating simple and well known fact. Cas heard a giggle from behind Alistair, he was sure it was Abbadon.

 

“Because I am a gay guy who exists?” His eyes narrowed, fucking figures. He can never get away from these guys.

 

“No, like I give a fuck who you do or who does you. I just don’t like you.” Alistair smirked.

 

Well….shit. That wasn’t what Cas was expecting. He didn’t even know what to do. Did this guy honestly just hate his existence.

 

“You walked into this school and it set off all kinds of warning bells. Think of it as hate at first sight. Like a two opposing forces colliding. Odd as it is I get this feeling like I was meant to hate you. “ Alistair had seen Castiel that day he walked into the school, it felt like a threat had entered his territory. It was hard to explain, he just felt like he needed to get rid of the guy. As weird as it sounded it felt like they were two opposite beings, Demon vs Angel or some shit like that. Alistair's grip tightened on Cas’s shoulder. It was going to bruise.

 

Cas’s own warning bells were going off, he needed to get away from here. He quickly moved to push Alistair away but the guy was quicker. He grabbed Cas’s wrists and pinned them to the wall.

 

“Nuh uh soccer boy.”

 

“Hey baby let me have some fun with him before you mess up his pretty face.” Abaddon sauntered over and ran a perfectly manicured red nail down Cas’s jaw.

 

Cas jerked his head away, “Don’t fucking touch me.” He practically growled. These two were insane.

 

“Watch what you say to her.”

 

“Or what you’ll beat the shit out of me? Been there done that. You lay a finger on me and you’ll regret it.”

 

“What your boyfriend and football butt buddies gonna mess me up? Yeah that’d be awesome. They’ll get suspended so quick I would love to see that. I would take a fall just to see them suffer. Think of those colleges and sport recruiters rejecting them, wouldn’t want violent boys in my school. Dreams right down the drain.” Alistair gave Cas that creepy twisted smirk that made him uncomfortable.

 

“Dean and the guys aren’t the only people I know. I have family.” Alistair may be crazy but he wasn’t wrong about Dean getting in trouble. That was the last thing he wanted. So now he was reaching, hoping his idea worked. He had a feeling he needed to scare off Alistair now or he’d keep coming back.

 

Alistair scoffed. “Oh so scared of your pansy ass brother and your stuck up cousin, who if you forgot is a football player too.”

 

Cas struggled against Alistair's hold, how dare he talk about Gabe like that. Abaddon placed her hand on his chest and slammed him against the wall again. He suddenly thought about yelling for help, why hadn’t that thought crossed his mind earlier. Seemed like Abaddon could read his mind though, because next thing he knew her hand moved up and over his throat. She didn’t squeeze but the threat was there.

 

“Michael isn’t my only cousin.” Alistair’s eyes narrowed, “I am not talking about Balthazar either.”

 

“Like _He_ would come here for you.”

 

“You don’t know Luce like I do.” Yeah, he was really bluffing now. There was no way Lucifer would come to help him and no way in hell would he ever ever call his cousin for help. Fuck that. Lucifer had been a great cousin growing up, but then things changed as he got older. Things just went downhill until Uncle chuck cut him off. Drugs, gangs, arrest record a mile long. He knew Michael talked to him once in a great blue moon. No one outside the family knew much about the situation outside of Lucifer’s reputation and hopefully that would be enough come to help Cas.  

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“You don’t have to. You can take that risk...but if you’ve been here in this town long enough I am sure you know about what happened to that guy who tried to hurt Michael when Luce was in high school.” Some high schooler tried to get back at Lucifer by messing with an elementary school aged Michael. In the end Luce was held in custody while the guy was left in the emergency room.

 

He saw Alistair’s jaw clench, the guy was weighing his options. God Cas hoped his bluff was working. He was hoping that the lack of information on their family and Lucifer's reputation was enough.

 

Cas saw a shift in Alistair’s gaze and felt his grip loosen a degree. Before he could fully commit to a decision though the door to the classroom opened. They all turned to look to see who had come in. It was that guy Crowley, or at least Cas was pretty sure that was his name. He was used to seeing him hanging out with Alistair and gang. Great, another one.

 

“You should head on out, saw a teacher making his way through the empty classrooms. He’s making his way down here.” Cas had never heard him speak before. He spoke with, what Cas assumed to be, a smooth mature English accent.

 

Alistair and Abaddon moved away from Cas. Seemed like they were okay with getting in trouble as long as they caused some beforehand. Abaddon smiled and patted his cheek.

  
“Don’t worry beautiful we’re not done with you.” Her words leaving her lips like a purr. Alistair didn’t say a word as he headed out. He glanced at Cas for a brief moment then stepped out. Cas hoped his bluff had worked, he really didn’t want to have to deal with this guy the rest of the year. He could hear their steps fade into the distance. He slowly slid to the floor and ran a hand through his hair.

 

He heard Crowley approach. “Shouldn’t you head back? Aren’t you going to get into trouble?” Cas sighed and looked up at the dark haired guy.

 

“No one’s coming.” Crowley leaned back against a desk.

 

Cas frowned, “You lied?” Why had he done that? Weren’t they his friends?

 

Crowley merely shrugged before shoving his hands into his pea coat pockets. “You should get ice on those wrists they’re going to start to bruise soon.” He moved away from the desk to head out, “Next time you’re in trouble get your boyfriend to assist, I really don’t want to have to help you again.” He didn’t give Cas time to protest before he left the classroom leaving Cas alone.

 

He stared down at his hands, how would he explain this to Gabe and Dean? He knew they’d both go into protective alpha mode and try and track down who did this. He sighed, how was this the trait shared between the guy he was interested in and his brother. Well...that and their endless teasing and immaturity. He groaned and got up.

 

“You’ve got this Cas,” He whispered to himself. He could feel that anxiety bubbling up in his chest. He didn’t have any meds on him, he’d have to wait until he got home. He closed his eyes. _If Luci finds out Cas, he’s gonna be mad._ Shhh, stop it’ll be fine. _This is going to end badly._ It’ll be fine things will work out. _No, no they won’t they never do. Alistair will come back and it’ll be worse than last time._ No it won’t. It won’t be like last time. _Then luci will come and all hell will break loose._ He won’t come, he’s far away. He’ll never find out.

 

He felt the anxiety loosen its grip on his mind, heart, stomach and chest. It wasn’t gone but he could breathe easier. He’d make it through practice and then home. He could do this. Step by step. He was suddenly overwhelmed but the need to see Dean. He knew his calming and protective presence would help. They had class together soon, yes. He just needed to make it to his class grab his stuff and head to the library. There he could just quietly come out of this pit of anxiety with Dean sitting next to him. Things would be okay. He pulled down his sweater sleeves and hurried back to class to gather up his stuff.

 

\------

 

Dean was already waiting for Cas at their table in the library. He had his books and papers spread out. Already working on a worksheet as Cas walked up. He had to admit it's only been a short time but Cas was quite a positive influence on him. His teachers were already noticing the incline in his grades. He’s always been a good student, nothing spectacular. He did his work and got his passing grades. Mostly B’s sprinkled with A’s and the occasional C. However, his grades so far this year were treading fifty fifty A’s and B’s and the A’s were slowly taking the majority.

 

“Look at you. I must say studious looks good on you.” Cas teased as he sat down next to him.

 

Dean chuckled and looked at Cas. Something seemed off. His eyes didn’t seem as blue as they normally do. “Something wrong?” He asked giving Cas his full attention as he put down his pencil.

 

“Hmm?” Cas asked as he pulled out his notebook and textbook. He put down his pencil which began to roll away from him.

 

“You seem different...is everything okay?” Dean couldn’t hide the concern in his tone.

 

“I am fine Dean,” Dean knew Cas’s reassuring tone well enough to know this one wasn’t one hundred percent real. He watched Cas reach out to grab his pencil. All words died in his throat as he caught sight of Cas’s wrist.

 

“What the hell happened?” His hand darted out and grabbed Cas’s pulling it close. Cas tried to pull his hand away but Dean held his hand firmly and yanked up his sleeve. It was a well defined bruise in the shape of a hand. Dean frowned and looked at Cas. He saw his blue eyed friend try and move his left hand from view. Dean reached out quickly and checked that one too. Same as his right, it was bruised with a hand print. “Who did this?” He was pissed, how dare someone touch Cas like this? Did they hurt him elsewhere?

 

“Dean I am okay.”

 

“No, you have bruises. Do you have more? Did they hurt you elsewhere?” Cas had to take hold of Dean’s hands to keep them from hiking up his shirt to inspect Cas for more bruises.

 

“Maybe my shoulder, but I am okay. They didn’t hurt me.” Dean gave him a disbelieving look. “Really Dean. I handled it. They were just trying to scare me probably.” Dean was still frowning. “Dean…”

 

“Cas what did they do?” Cas sighed.

 

“Pinned me against a wall. Nothing else. I think they wanted me to get scared. I am okay. Promise.” Dean felt Cas staring at him. His own eyes still trained on Cas’s wrists. He finally looked up at him.

 

“You’ll tell me if things weren’t okay right? You’d tell me if you needed help? You will call me if you ever ever need help right?” Dean stared back at Cas, his eyes held an intensity that had Cas pinned in place.

 

Cas’s jaw clenched.

 

“Cas I mean it. Don’t give me some bullshit answer about not wanting me to get into trouble or something like that.”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Don’t. I mean it. If something happens you call me.” They stared at each other. It was a good thing their table was in a quiet corner of the library behind a few bookcases otherwise rumors would be circulating right that moment over Facebook and text messages.

 

Cas took a slow shaky breath, “Okay...okay. I will try.” Dean opened his mouth to protest. “Dean,” Cas cut him off. “I can’t promise right away because asking for help is not my natural inclination...but I will try. I promise you’ll be the first to know if I need help.“

 

Dean breathed in slowly then eventually nodded, “Okay.” He knew if the roles were reversed he’d be thinking the same as Cas. He trusted him.

 

“Thank you.” Cas smiled, this time brighter than earlier. He gave Dean’s hands a small squeeze before letting go. His hands did get far before Dean pulled him into a hug. It was a bit awkward to hug while sitting in the library chairs but he did his best. It was short but nice. Dean pulled away and smiled back.

 

“Glad you’re okay.” He grabbed a worksheet and held it up. “Now, professor Novak I need some help with this.”

 

Cas let out a chuckle, “I am more than willing to assist Mr. Winchester.”

 

Cas helped Dean with his homework until school was over and they had to head off to practice. Dean was still worried about Cas but had a good feeling he’d tell him if he anything was seriously wrong.

 

\------

 

Cas made it through practice just fine, anxiety eating away at his stomach only a little. He ignored it. He made it home with Dean just fine, still ignoring the gnawing at his stomach. Dinner and movie with his siblings, Dean and even Sam was there. It went perfect. The gnawing growing up to his chest through the movie. He was able to say good night to Sam and Dean just fine, the gnawing crawling up his throat. He thought he’d made it through the day until he was alone in his room. He closed his eyes and let out a shuttered breath.

 

He sat on the edge of his bed, hand over his chest. It hurt, it felt empty. He wanted to cry, he wanted to throw up. He wanted to scratch at his skin, to curl up. He swallowed hard.

 

_Cas, take your meds._ Why? What did it matter? Things would still be shit. People would still cause problems for me. He’d always be made fun of because of who he was and who he liked. _There are people who like you as you are._ Obligation. _Lies._ Fuck you brain.

 

He ran his hands through his hair roughly. He scooted up his bed so his back was pressed against the headboard. He pulled his knees to his chest.

 

_Cas, take your meds._ Why? I can deal with this shit on my own. _You can, you just need a little help._ I am fine. _You aren’t._ Why can’t they just take me as I am? Or ignore me? Why do I matter to them? Now he was dragging dean into this. He doesn’t deserve this. _He’s come willingly._ He doesn’t know what it’s like. He’ll learn and leave. _He won’t._ He will. _He won’t, you know him. Stop being stupid._ What about his family? Friends? If they don’t approve...they’re important to him. They’ve known him longer. _He knows what he’s doing._ He doesn’t. _He does._

 

He sobs quietly. He doesn’t want Gabe to know. He doesn’t want to worry him. Him or Anna. They saw enough of his sobbing and depressive state last school year, they didn’t need to see it again, even if it wasn’t as bad.

 

_Cas, take the meds, they’ll help._ They won’t _. They will._ They won’t, I’ll throw up. _You won’t._ I will. _Not with these, remember you worked hard to find ones that worked._ They’ll make me a zombie. _They won’t._ They will. _They won’t, you know these won’t we got rid of those. No excuses._ I don’t want to be dependent on them. _You aren’t._

 

He blinked away tears and looked to the side. He reached over and opened the drawer to his nightstand. He pulled out a white medication bottle. His hands were shaky. His brain warring with itself. One half telling him no and the other saying it would help. He opened the cap and dropped half of a pill out onto his hand. Half a pill, because a whole one made him throw up. Half a pill because it was just enough to help ease the anxiety and depression, but still let him feel in control of himself. He took the half pill quickly before he talked himself out of it.

 

He tossed off his shirt and pants. He curled up on his bed and hugged himself staring off across his dark room at nothing. His phone buzzed from the floor. He reached down and grabbed the phone. The bright screen stinging his eyes. It was Dean.

 

_‘I had fun tonight , thanks for inviting Sammy. He loves hanging out with you.’_

 

He stared at his phone for a long moment and closed his eyes. Just taking in the feeling that this beautiful boy on the other side of this phone for some reason cared about him and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. _It’ll be okay, just breathe._

 

_‘I had fun too. Sam’s welcome to come over whenever he wants.’_

 

_‘Don’t tell him that he’ll never leave your place lol’_

 

_‘If I am lucky he’ll drag you along with him each time.’_

 

_‘He won’t need to drag me ;)’_

 

Cas felt something crawl down his cheek. He touched his face, he was crying. He hated crying. He dug his fingers into his palm. His phone buzzed again.

 

_‘Cas….how are you doing?’_

 

_‘I am...okay. Why do you ask?’_ He hit send but regretted the three dots in the middle of his text instantly.

 

_‘I have a feeling is all...you okay?’_

 

He took a shuddered breath and blinked new tears away. He stared up at the ceiling for a good long moment before he decided what to say. Might as well let him know what he’s getting into now rather than later.

 

‘ _No...I am not feeling so great.’_

 

_‘....want me to come over.’_ Part of him did, wanted Dean here. Another part of him did not want the handsome football player to see him like this.

 

_‘It’s okay...i’ll be okay. I just needs some rest. I took my meds, I’ll be okay.’_ He stared at his phone watching the three little dots bouncing at the bottom of the screen telling him Dean was typing. Cas was surprised at his admission, yes he’d told Dean he took depression and anxiety medication but it was another thing to admit he’d just had to take it.

 

_‘You sure? If you change your mind text me okay? Or Call me I don’t mind.’_ Cas smiled, he was happy he didn’t comment on the meds or anything of the like.

 

_‘I will...I did promise I would.’_

 

_‘Glad you remember.’_

 

_‘I am going to try and sleep...goodnight Dean.’_

 

_‘Night Cas.’_

 

Cas snuggled down under his covers and hugged his phone to his chest. He wasn’t expecting a restful sleep but he also wasn’t expecting to sleep as many uninterrupted hours as he had. Gabe went to wake him up but Cas told him he wasn’t feeling well. Normally Gabe would have twenty million health questions but he seemed to know without asking. He told Cas to text him or call him if he needed him to come home early. He forced Cas to promise he’d eat. Cas agreed, he knew there was no getting around it. He also sent Inias a quick text saying he wouldn’t be at practice. The soccer captain told him to feel better and he’d see him the next day.

 

He should get some more rest. He began to drift back to sleep. He had one last thought before he passed out, _I should text Dean._

 

\------

 

Dean waited by Baby for Gabe and Cas to show up. He was eager to see how Cas was doing. He hoped he was feeling better today. He stood up straight as Gabe pulled up. However only one door opened then closed. He tried to subtly look inside the car to see where Cas was.

 

“Sorry Romeo, Casanova stayed home today.” Gabe couldn’t help but smile at the idea of a Casanova slash Romeo styled story, it would be interesting.

 

“He still not feeling well?”

 

“You knew?”

 

“He told me last night.”

 

“Really?” Dean nodded. “Wow, Cassie really does trust you a lot.” More than he’d thought.

 

“Would...would it be okay if I dropped by and checked on him?”

 

Gabe looked over Dean’s face. Genuine concern. “Yeah. I think he’d like that more than he’ll admit. You have practice today?” Dean shook his head. “Here take this.” Gabe pulled off his house key from his key ring. “Me and Ann have practice all day. You can go over after school.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah I am sure.” Gabe smiled and patted his shoulder once Dean took the key. “Let me know how he’s doing when you go over. Oh and if he hasn’t eaten by the time you get there make him eat. “ Gabe waved as he walked away.

 

All day Dean played with the key in his pocket. He paid attention in class and took notes, but occasionally his mind wandering off. Eventually he was in his final period of class he felt Cas’s absence more heavily than the other classes they shared. His study period seemed to drag on, seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. The end of school bell rang and Dean practically jumped out of his chair. He hurried out to Baby deciding on the way he’d pick up food for them both. He called their favorite burger place as he drove and placed a to go order. It wasn’t too big of a detour and before long he was pulling into Cas’s driveway. He was sure Cas had heard him pull up, unless he was asleep.

 

He knew he had a key but he knocked anyways. He waited but heard nothing so he opened up the door. He dropped off his backpack and slipped off his shoes after locking the door behind him. Dean made his way up the stairs and could hear sound coming from Cas’s room. He was probably watching Netflix off his laptop. He reached his door and knocked softly. He heard rustling but no words. He slowly opened the door to find Cas curled up on the bed. He laid so his back was parallel with the headboard. He was a tall guy and normally he’d be hanging off the bed in this position but he was curled up so tightly it wasn’t an issue.

 

“Dean?” He looked up at Dean, his eyes blue as ever but edged with pink. Had he been crying?

 

“Hey Cas.” He walked into the room.

 

“What are you doing here?” He didn’t move.

 

“I wanted to come check on you. Plus, I figured you didn’t eat yet so I brought food.” Dean smiled and placed the bag of food on the nightstand along with the sodas. He took a seat behind Cas with his back against the headboard.

 

“You didn’t have to.” Cas moved to get up.

 

“I know, but I wanted to.”

 

Cas moved to sit next to Dean.

 

“I don’t know if I can eat.” Cas spoke softly as Dean began pulling food from the bag.

 

“You should try even if it’s a little bit.”

 

“What if I throw up?” Cas pulled his knees to his chest.

 

“Then you throw up. Preferably not on me though.” Dean smiled at him and offered a container of food. “I got your favorite. I got you a ginger ale instead of your normal soda in case your stomach was bothering you too.”

 

Cas even now couldn’t hide a blush from him. “That was really thoughtful of you.” He opened the container to find a double bacon cheese burger with sweet potato fries and even a small salad. His stomach growled as he looked over the food.

 

“Haven’t eaten all day have you?” Cas shook his head.” Why am I not surprised?” Did that mean he took his meds without food? Weren’t you supposed to eat when you took strong meds like that? He wouldn’t question it though, it wasn’t his place.

 

“Because I am stubborn.” Cas murmured, his tone lighter than before.

 

“Very true.” He pressed his shoulder against Cas’s. Cas leaned into the touch. He watched cas take a few bites. They were slow and focused bites. Eventually Cas turned to him and gave him a soft warm smile.

 

“Could you hand me that bottle?” He pointed to Dean’s left. Dean could see a white medicine bottle.

 

“Sure, just need one?” He grabbed it and opened it up.

 

‘Yeah. I take half of one. They’re already cut.” Dean let the half pill fall into his hand and handed it over to Cas. Cas took it from him. He bit into his burger and chewed for a while before popping the pill into his mouth. He swallowed then washed it down with his soda.

 

Dean didn’t question it or comment. He simply began scrolling through Netflix to find a show or movie for them to watch.

 

“I don’t have to take them all the time.” Cas’s voice cut through the silence.

 

“Hmm?” Dean looked over at him.

 

“The medication. I only need to take it when I have one of my bad days.” Dean watched him stare at his burger.

 

“Bad days?” He wouldn’t push but if Cas wanted to talk he would listen.

 

“Yeah. I call these days when it hits me bad days, the really hard days are dark days. Before last year I used to say how I was so depressed over petty little things.“ He sighed and ate a fry. Now he rarely used the word. 

 

Dean reached out and rubbed his hand up and down Cas’s back. “Was it because of what happened yesterday?”

 

Cas nodded, “Kind of. It was what got the ball rolling. It got me anxious about so many things and before I knew it it had all snowballed. Normally I can deal with it on my own. I can push through it. “ Cas sighed, “I hate when I can’t. I feel so...weak.” He frowned and his body tensed up.

 

“Hey….Cas… Look at me.” Cas turned to look at him. “You aren’t weak. I can’t imagine what it’s like to go through what you do but you aren’t weak Cas. You’re strong. Getting help is a strength on its own. I am no expert but there’s this handsome blue eyed guy I know who told me everyone handles these things differently. “ His hand still rubbing his back. “And if you need meds on the harder days then that's what you need. That doesn’t make you less or more than anyone else. “

 

Cas frowned, not in anger or irritation. Dean could tell he frowned to keep himself from crying. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him close. He rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder. Once again an odd position but worth it. He felt Cas shaking a little in his arms before relaxing.

 

“You really are something else Dean Winchester.”

 

“So I am told.” Dean said teasingly. “Come on, let's finish eating and watch a movie.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head before grabbing the laptop. Cas was pressed closely at his side the whole time, dean didn’t have a single complaint about it. They eventually landed on a poorly rated horror movie, Seemed promising. They ate and watched in silence other than an occasional laugh at something utterly ridiculous in the movie, which happened more than should have in a horror movie.

 

Anna and Gabe eventually came home. They left Dean and Cas to themselves until it was dinner time. They’d ordered chinese food. Dean made plates for both of them and took them upstairs where he and Cas watched a Netflix original called GhostFacers. It was terrible in a funny i am going to binge watch the whole thing kind of way. Dean eventually have to get up to leave.

 

“You going to be at school tomorrow?” Dean asked as he stretched.

 

“Yes. One day is one day too many for me.”

 

“Nerd.” Dean teased. “We still on for Saturday night?” He sounded shy even to himself.

 

“Yes...my mind is still wrapping around the idea you asked me out on a date.” He watched Cas smile shyly, there’s his blue eyed angel. _You’re angel? You haven’t even taken him on a date yet, chill the fuck out Winchester._ Shut up….You know what I meant.

 

“Need me to ask you again?” His tone flirty.

 

“I think I need you to ask me again a few more times.” Did he just hear a flirtatious tone come from Cas?

 

“Be still, my beating heart,” Dean said in a flawless southern accent. “Careful how you say things Cas I don’t think my poor teenage heart can handle it.” That pulled the most amazing laugh imaginable from Cas. He could listen to that on repeat.

 

“And you call me a nerd.”

 

“Cuz you are.” Dean finally pulled himself off the bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He leaned down and kissed Cas’s cheek.

 

Cas was bright red and touching his cheek as he spoke. “Drive safe...I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Dean left with a bit of a swagger to his step and smile on his face. He gave Gabe back the house key. Gabe thanked him before saying good night. He felt good about how today ended. He felt closer to Cas. It was mind blowing that Cas felt safe and comfortable enough to share so much about himself with Dean.

 

Back home it seemed like John was having one of his own bad days. He could hear his parents arguing upstairs. He kept an ear out as he got ready for bed. He jumped as the bedroom door slammed and shortly after the front door. He walked out to see his mother standing in her doorway running a hand through her hair.

 

“Hey sweetie. When did you get home?” She sounded tired. He walked over and hugged her.

 

“Not too long ago. Cas wasn’t feeling well so I checked in on him.”

 

“That was sweet of you honey.” He didn’t talk about John and neither did his Mom. Sometimes it was better not to. They eventually went to bed and fell asleep. That night though even in his sleep Dean kept an ear out for anything.

 

\------

 

Saturday could not come fast enough for Cas. He had spent the rest of the week a bit more subdued but not hauled up away from everyone. Dean was a solid supportive presence next to him. He didn’t ask if he was okay all the time, did mother hen him, or ask too many questions. He seemed to understand Cas just needed him to be as he always is with him.

 

That morning they’d actually gone to morning practice separately. That way they could both go home and get ready for their date. The thought sent butterflies through Cas. Dean had still wanted to take him on a date. He couldn’t believe it.

 

He’d rushed home and jumped in the shower. He made sure he was one hundred percent clean before getting out and shaving. He knew for a face he’d locked the bathroom door but while he was finishing up at the sink the door opened to reveal Gabe.

 

“Are you going on a date? Is that today?” Gabe’s jaw dropped. “Why didn’t you tell me? We didn’t go shopping to get you a shirt.” Gabe threw his hands up.

 

Cas rinsed off his face and turned around. He only had a towel around his waist. “Gabe I have perfectly good clothes in my closet. “  Gabe pouted.

 

“Fine….but I am fixing your hair.” Cas had already planned on asking him.

 

They went back and forth between outfits. Cas’s idea was tan jeans, black casual blazer and a white v-neck. Gabe however offered a dark denim button up left open with the sleeves rolled up, same white v-neck and dark wash jeans and deep brown boots. Eventually they had to bring in a third party.  

 

“Which one Anna?” Gabe asked pointing at the two outfits. Cas signed as he sat on his desk chair in sweats.

 

“Hmmm… what’s it for?”

 

“Cas is going out.” Gabe gave a simple answer.

 

“Is he going on a date?” She looked between Cas and the outfits.

 

“What? No...why would you think that?” Cas sputtered.

 

“Is it Dean? I hope it’s Dean.” She smile and ignored him. She looked at  the outfits more closely. Her older brothers just stared at her, what? “This one. I think this is good for your first date. “ She pointed at Gabe’s outfit. “You should take the jacket Gabe got you since it’s supposed to get cold tonight. “ she turned to see her brother’s staring. “What?”

 

“Uh… I am not saying it’s a date...but if it was…. You be..you know…” Cas hesitated as he spoke.

 

Anna smiled at him. “How old do you think I am Cas?”

 

“Five.” He knew how old she was but it was so hard to remember she wasn’t a little girl. She was a teenager and far smarter and perspective then they gave her credit for.

 

“Funny. I may be short but I am not that young.” She walked over and hugged him. “As long as you're happy Cas It’s okay. I know I can be immature...but i am mature enough to see that he’s good for you.” She knew when it came to her dad and her brothers she could act like a child sometimes. Needing affection and guidance. Like when she started at her new dance studio, to others her age she might have acted like a child but it was who she was. With her father she felt like a little child, maybe it was because of how little she did see of him. Her brothers loved her all the same and she loved them too.

 

Cas hugged her back and gave her a gentle squeeze.

 

“I am guessing he’ll be here soon so you better get ready.” She squeezed him back and went to the living room. Gabe gave him a smile and pat on the shoulder as he left him to get ready.

 

Cas got ready feeling lighter than ever. His brother and sister were fully supportive of this. Not only of him liking guys but of Dean too. He smiled as he pulled his shirt over his head. He was lacing up his boots when he heard the doorbell ring. His heart fluttered, he was here.

 

\------

 

Gabe answered the door and held it opened for Dean to come in.

 

“Hey Gabe. Cas ready?” Gabe noticed Dean looked nervous, good. It meant he wanted this to go well.

 

“He’s almost done.” Gabe turned and called out for Cas. “Cas, prince charming is here.” He turned to see Dean blushing. “You better make sure this is an amazing first date Dean. I know what Car you drive. “ He watched Dean pale.

 

“No worries here Gabe. I’ve been planning this for a while.”

 

“We’ll be waiting.” Anna popped up from behind Gabe. Dean stared at her in surprise.

 

“She knows.” Gabe filled in.

 

“I figured it out on my own. Be good to him...or else.” Anna crossed her arms. Cas may not have a mom and dad to give Dean the ‘you hurt him we hurt you’ talk but his sister and brother were doing a hell of a good job of it.

 

“You have my promise.” He smiled, “And here i thought I only had to worry about Gabe.” Anna smiled looking pleased at herself.

 

“Sorry I took so long.” Cas called out as he made his way down the stairs. He was pulling on his leather jacket as he made his way down. God he looked good. Dean felt a flutter in his stomach so strong it nearly knocked him off his feet. No one else had made him feel this nervous and excited about a first date. He swallowed hard as his green eyes met Cas’s blue ones. He saw Cas look over his outfit in appreciation.

 

Dean had pulled on a maroon colored v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Then he’d picked jeans that fit him just right and hugged him in all the right places, seems Cas has taken notice of that little detail.

 

“Ready?” He was surprised he’d remembered how to speak. Cas nodded and walked over to him.

 

Cas looked over to Anna and Gabe, “I’ll be back tonight.” They told them to have fun and shooed them out the door.

 

Dean ever the gentleman opened the passenger door for Cas. Cas’s eyes lit up.

 

“If this is how our date’s going to start off I am excited to see how the rest goes.” He slid into the car and buckled up while dean made his way around.

 

Dean started up Baby and headed out of town to the next largest.

 

“You look very handsome tonight Dean.” Cas finally spoke once they were out of their neighborhood.

 

“You’re looking pretty great yourself Cas.” He glanced over to take another appreciative look at Cas.

 

Cas rolled his eyes as he stared out the window but Dean could see the smile on his lips.

 

“So Dean what do you have planned for us?” Cas finally asked once they were on the freeway.

 

“Well I had all these ideas. I mean I really dug into my creative side to see how amazing I could make this first date be. Then when I thought about you and me and what we would enjoy I realized we’d probably enjoy something more simple. Then I thought about how you haven’t had a first date ever and then I wanted to give you just that.” He glanced over at Cas to seem the guy practically glowing at his words. His eyes filled to the brim with affection and understanding.

 

“And what would that entail?” His words soft and happy.

 

“First we’re going to go eat. I know a few great spots so you’ll get to decide. Then we’re going to watch a movie. Expensive popcorn and candy. Then Ice cream and if you’re up for it a walk or a late night drive. “ He heard Cas sigh happily then a soft chuckle.

 

“That sounds absolutely perfect. You are amazing Dean Winchester.” Dean could hear the pure adoration and warmth in his words. He felt a clench in his heart, he was nervous as all hell but he reached out anyways and held out his hand to Cas. Cas looked at his hand and then up to him.

 

Cas reached out and laced his fingers with Dean. He couldn’t hold his hand the whole time, but Dean did his best to hold on for as long as possible. They spent the drive talking about family, movie options, food and sports.

 

Cas had decided on a specialty pizza place Dean had suggested. They give you a checklist menu and let you custom make your pizza. Dean wanted to see if he could make a burger pizza. Cas wanted to just check off what sounded good and hope for the best.

 

All three main locations for food, movie, and ice cream were located at an outdoor mall. It wasn’t the same city they’d gone to before. It was roughly the same distance though. Dean made sure to park baby where she wasn’t too out of the way and someone would mess with her but also not too close to other cars where someone could scratch her.

 

He saw Cas stare out the window. “What’s wrong?”

 

Cas shook his head. “Nothing...just wondering...are you worried about someone from school seeing us?” He turned to look at Dean.

 

“No.” Cas didn’t look convinced. “I mean it. I..Maybe I should be worried about it but it’s honestly not a priority on my mind right now. I want you to have a great first date Cas. If it bothers you I can say that kids from our school go more to the other mall than this one.”

 

“Is that why you chose this location?” No accusation, just a simple inquiry.

 

“No, not the the main reason at least. This place seriously does have the best ice cream shop around. It’s a family favorite, other than the one back home. Plus, I was kind of hoping on you picking the pizza place because I really want to try it and they don’t have one anywhere else nearby except here. “ Dean chuckled and Cas smiled and squeezed his hand.

 

“I just don’t want anything to cause any problems.”

 

“I know, but we’ll be okay. “ Dean gently cupped Cas’s cheek. “Okay no more worrying we have a date to get to.” Dean slowly pulled his hand away and got out of the car. There was a cold breeze, it wasn’t too cold though they should still be able to stick to Dean’s plan. They walked close to each other but didn’t hold hands. It was something they both silently agreed too. It didn’t mean they weren’t enjoying themselves nor were they upset about it. They may not have to worry too much about people from school but there were other possible random people that could cause problems.

 

They made it to the pizza place and it looked like it had a bit of a line. Dean however opened the door and walked up to the woman at the podium. She looked at him, “Name?”

 

“Winchester.”

 

“Ah yes right here. Table for two. This is your waiter he’ll show you the way.” She handed two menus to a guy who looked a few years older than them.

 

“When you said you really wanted to come you weren’t joking.” Cas teased.

 

“Mad?”

 

“Not at all. I admire your forethought this way we don’t have to wait in line. I didn’t eat anything after practice so I am starving.” He chuckled.

 

The waiter sat them down at a round corner booth table. “Is this okay? Our other smaller tables are still taken.”

 

“This is perfect. Thanks man.” Dean gave him a smile and slid in on one side and Cas on the other. They then moved to the middle. The guy handed them menus with a smile.

 

“Drinks?” He asked the two. Dean ordered a coke and Cas got a Dr.Pepper.

 

“Even your soda is a nerd.” Dean smirked. Cas shook his head.

 

“Good thing you like nerds then right?” That got Dean blushing.

 

“First date?” The both froze forgetting the waiter was there. They stared at him not knowing what to say.

 

“Uh.” Dean gave him the most eloquent answer he could muster at that moment.

 

“It’s cool. I am not judging. I think it’s awesome. I am going to go get your drinks. All our appetizers are great and they all come in sharable portions.” He smiled and walked away.

 

“I was not expecting that.” Dean finally figured out English again.

 

“Same….it was nice.” Cas turned to him. Dean nodded in agreement.

 

“Okay so what are we ordering?” He said looking over the menu. Cas opted to look at Deans instead of his own.

 

They opted for garlic cheese bread. Cas dug in the second it hit the table.

 

“I thought I didn’t have manners.” Dean teased, even as hungry as Cas was his table manners were impeccable.

 

“Oh shush you. I never judge you on your table manners.” Cas playfully glared.  

 

“See and this is why you’re perfect.” Dean watched as Cas blushed while taking a bite of his bread.

 

Their individual pizzas were delivered soon after. Dean’s bacon cheese burger idea was actually part of the menu. He did make adjustments, extra bacon and changed the cheese. Cas’s was exactly what he had planned. Just a mix of items that sounded good to him. He had two types of cheese, veggies and meat. They ended up stealing a slice from each and instantly deciding to come again. Their waiter was attentive and nice. They opted to hold off on dessert, Dean didn’t mind this time since there was no pie on the menu. A suggestion he would be adding to their box. When it came time to leave they left the guy a generous tip, he really helped make it an amazing start to their date.

 

There was a little back and forth over who would be paying. Cas insisted he at least pay half. Dean being the stubborn gentleman he was refused. They finally came to a decision when Dean said Cas could pay for date too. That got the blue eyed boy to stop talking real quick. He was too busy smiling to say anything after that. They weren’t even done with date one and date two was already being promised.

 

They made their way to the movie theater next. There were so many people around lost in their own worlds they didn’t take notice of the two teenage boys. Other than the occasional teenage girl eyeing one of them they were left to enjoy their evening. The ticket lady giggled as they argued again over who would pay. Dean won again. The line same as the last.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you’ll never let him pay for a thing?” She smiled as she charged his card.

 

“Shhh he doesn’t need to know that.” Dean smiled and winked. She rolled her eyes with a smile of her own and handed them their tickets.

 

“You two are adorable. Have a wonderful evening and enjoy the movie. “ Dean knew she was being genuine.

 

They made their way in and got into line for snacks and began discussing snacks. Much to Dean’s delight Cas had almost the exact same candy favorites and liked his popcorn with extra butter just like him. This time Cas didn’t argue over paying, Dean could tell he wanted to though. Cas told Dean he normally sat middle row middle seat or topmost row and middle seat. Why was Dean not surprised at how precise Cas’s seating was. Middle row was taken but topmost row wasn’t. Normally Dean would sit in this row because he wanted to make a move on his date, but he wanted to take things slow and do things right with Cas. So he’d keep his hands to himself….mostly. He’d try atleast.

 

Dean found out Cas and himself had something else in common. He liked to talk about the trailers as he watched them. Commenting and making guesses. Sammy would get so mad when he did that, so did his exes. Cas though, Cas enjoyed having someone to join in on his commentary. The theater wasn’t overly full surprisingly. No one sat in their row or directly in front of them. They’d opted for a action adventure movie that they’d both been wanting to see.

 

They’d made it about ten minutes in when Cas’s knee nudged Dean’s. He looked over to see Cas’s eyes still trained on the screen. His hand however was resting palm up on the space between them. Dean swallowed and felt that flutter he’d become used to since admitting his attraction to Cas. He turned back to the screen and slipped his hand into Cas’s this time lacing their fingers together.

 

Further through the movie Cas seemed to muster up the courage to leaned against Dean. They’d gone through the popcorn and set it aside. Dean smiled as he felt Cas so close. It felt different, in a good way, to do this outside the confines of their homes or cars. They didn’t leave right as the movie ended, because who did that?

 

“Wait this was a book series?” Dean asked watching the credits roll by.

 

“Yes, you didn’t know?” Cas turned to him. Dean shook his head in response.

 

“No, wow I wonder if they’re better than the movie.” He’d really enjoyed the movie, he could only imagine how good the books were.

 

“I have the whole series. I’ll let you borrow them.”

 

“Really?”

 

Cas nodded, “But, they need to be returned in perfect condition. I am very protective of my books.”

 

Dean smiled affectionately at him. “Nerd.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. He gave Dean’s hand a squeeze before letting go and getting up. “I believe I was promised the best ice cream around.

 

Dean got up and led the way. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss the warmth and feel of Cas’s hand in his. They walked side by side the entire way. There was a bit of a line at the ice cream parlor, gave them time to decide. Well, gave Cas time to decide Dean already knew what he wanted.

 

“What do you normally order?” Cas asked looking at the list of ice creams, apparently there was a list of staple flavors and the rest changed weekly.

 

“Which one do you think I order?” Dean watched Cas look over the board.

 

“Apple pie,” Cas said without an ounce of hesitation.

 

“Damn you’re good.”

 

“I know you pretty well.” Cas turned to look at him, his expression calm almost neutral but his eyes were where his expression was truly held. Those blue eyes filled with amusement and joy.

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“What do you think I’ll order?” Cas asked turning back to the board.

 

“Hmmm,” Dean looked over the flavors. He had a feeling Cas was a vanilla, coffee, or pecan praline kinda guy. Tonight though he was almost positive he’d step out of his box. “Caramel apple. But, normally I think you choose simpler flavors.”

 

Cas was practically beaming. “Hmmm well damn you’re pretty good too.”

 

“What do you normally get?”

 

“Pecan praline if they have it.”

 

“I knew it.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Dean nodded, “Yup. Either that vanilla or coffee.”

 

“You a mind reader Winchester? Why didn’t you tell me?” Cas laughed as they moved forward.

 

“I am not, but I could probably introduce you to one.” There was something about that lopsided smile on Cas’s face that just did something for Dean. God how he wanted to just hug him here in line and kiss him. The line moved moved some more and before long they were at the order counter. They made their orders, choosing cups over cones. Dean didn’t notice the ice cream girl had her eyes on him like a hawk. Cas noticed though and prickled a little at it.

 

When they reached the register the girl began ringing Dean up and slipped a paper with a number. It was then Dean realized what was going on. His eyes flicked to Cas, he didn’t look upset, at least not to someone who didn’t know him. He looked back at the girl and leaned in to whisper.

 

“I am flattered, but I am sorry.” He pushed the number back discreetly, the girl looked hurt. “Our orders are on the same receipt.” He gave her a look. She looked between Dean then to Cas and her eyes widened in realization.

 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I had no idea.” She apologized to both of them looking horrified.

 

“It’s okay.” It was Cas who spoke up. “I don’t blame you he is pretty handsome.” Cas gave her a reassuring smile, no hard feelings. She giggled, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

 

“Thank you for not hating me.” She said to both of them as she handed Dean the receipt

 

“Nothing to hate. Have good evening. “ Dean finally spoke up.  She seemed to relax knowing Cas and Dean weren’t mad at her.

 

They didn’t speak until they were a few stores down.

 

“I am a little surprised you let her off easy.” Dean ate a spoonful of his ice cream. Honestly he probably would have been pretty salty for a while if she’d hit on Cas.

 

Cas shrugged, “It’s not like there were any obvious indicators that we were on a date. Plus, she was very genuine in her apology. I am sure if she had known earlier she never would have given you her number.” Cas ate a spoonful before talking again. “Plus, I liked how you handled it.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean raised a brow, Cas nodded. Dean was quite proud of himself now.

 

“Where are we headed?”

 

“Baby.”

 

“Hmm?” Cas cocked his head to the side.

 

“We aren’t leaving yet. But I thought we could enjoy some alone time to enjoy our ice cream.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Dean was glad to see Cas genuinely liked the idea.

 

He led the way to baby. When they got there no one was around. Dean handed his ice cream to Cas and popped open the trunk and pulled out a plaid blanket. He closed the trunk and laid blanket over it, had to protect the paint job. Cas waited for Dean to sit before handing back his dessert. He hopped up next to him. From here they could see the lit up shops and trees of the outdoor mall. It looked amazing, like a photo from a card or Instagram post.

 

“How’s your ice cream?” Dean asked cutting into the silence.

 

“It’s amazing. Just the right amount of caramel and the green apple ice cream is right on flavor.” Cas looked at his ice cream and then to Dean. “Want to try it?”

 

Dean nodded and leaned closer. He held his mouth open. Oh yeah, he was going there. No one was around. He watched Cas’s cheeks turn pink, but didn’t protest. Cas got a spoonful and placed it into Dean’s mouth. Dean had no idea how this felt like the most intimate thing they’d done so far and there had been no touching involved.  


“Mmm that is amazing.” He filled his own spoon with apple pie ice cream and offered it to Cas. “wanna try mine?”

 

Cas nodded and leaned forward and took the spoonful into his mouth. Dean watched with focused interest. He bit his bottom lip as he watched Cas’s lips wrap around his spoon. A brighter red blush creeped up Cas’s face. Cas pulled way and and swallowed. He covered his face with one hand in embarrassment.

 

“Stop, staring at me like that,” He was half laughing and half whining.

 

“What?” Dean asked innocently, as if he hadn’t just been staring at Cas hungrily.

 

“God you’re such a dork.”

 

“No complaining, you knew that before you agreed to this date.” Dean teased and pressed his shoulder to Cas’s. Cas moved his hand down a bit and looked at Dean from the corner of his eye.

 

“Why do I get the feeling I’ll never grow accustomed to your flirtations?”

 

“Oh I am hoping you don’t, I live for your reactions.”

 

They sat there for a while longer even after there ice cream was long gone. They sat there enjoying each others company, they didn’t always need to talk but when they did they were never at a loss of what to talk about. Eventually they did decide to go back. This time Dean took a more scenic route home. He wanted to spend more time with him.

 

\------

 

As they got closer to home Cas started to recognize the area, or at least he thought he did.

 

“Is this near that clearing you took me too?”

 

“Yeah, you remember the are?”

 

“It feels familiar.” Cas stared out the window.

 

“Wanna make a pit stop?”

 

“Can we?”

 

“We’re still on a date, I think it’d be a great final stop before home.”

 

Cas nodded and sat up straighter. He was excited. He loved the area. He’d honestly been wanting to go back, but it was Dean’s special spot and it felt wrong to go without him.

 

Before long the impala pulled off the main road and made it to the edge of the clearing. Cas smiled as he stared out the windshield. So many stars. He got out without a word and made his way to stand in front of the impala. He felt Dean walk up behind him so he didn’t jump when Dean wrapped his arms around his middle.

 

He let himself indulge in the moment and leaned back against Dean’s touch. It was a date, he was allowed to be more affectionate than normal right? He felt Dean guide them back so he could lean back against the impala. Cas smiled as he felt Dean’s chin move to rest on his shoulder.

 

“Did you have fun today?” Dean’s voice barely louder than a whisper.

 

“I did. I couldn’t have imagined a better first date.” Cas gently tapped his head to Dean’s.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Uhuh. Great food, awesome movie, delicious ice cream. Not to mention a great, awesome, delicious date.” He said with a laugh. Dean joined in, his laugh echoing in Cas’s ear and rumbling against his back. “Plus, knowing there were so many accepting people around was just mind blowing.” He felt Dean’s arms tightened a degree.

 

“I am really glad. I couldn’t be happier at how well it went. I wasn’t expecting for so many to be so nice. Not to mention encouraging. I wish everyone could be like that.”

 

“One day?”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I have faith.” Cas stared up at the sky.

 

“I didn’t take you for the religious type.”

 

“I don’t think the two have to go hand in hand. Plus, I think there is more than one way to be religious and more than one way to have faith.”

 

“Hmm you’ll have to tell me your thoughts on that some time.”

 

“I’d love to but definitely not tonight. Not exactly a date night conversation topic. “

 

“I’ll hold you to that.”

 

Cas couldn’t get over how genuine Dean was in his interests in what Cas enjoyed and believed in. How readily he listened about a book he’d just read or show he watched. He gave Cas the same level of attention Cas gave him. They stayed there a while longer. Just like earlier they didn’t feel the need to fill every second with conversation. They were perfectly content keeping close and watching the stars. It wasn’t until Cas shivered that Dean decided they should head back.

 

“I am not that cold.”

 

“Cas, we don’t need you getting sick. Plus I promised I’d get you home at a decent hour.” Dean kissed his temple and pulled away.

 

“Fine.” He was absolutely delighted that Dean would go in for small gestures of affection such as these of his own accord.

 

They slid into the impala and let her warm up.

 

\------

 

Dean wasted to time reaching for Cas’s hand once they were back on the road again. He held on until they pulled up to Cas’s house. Dean got out as Cas did, he was a little bummed Cas didn’t let him open his door. They made it up to the front door before they stopped and turned to each other.

 

“That was a perfect first date Dean.” Cas’s hand reached out and held onto Dean’s.

 

“I am glad. That’s all I could have hoped for.” He felt fucking amazing. He knew Cas wouldn’t lie about that. He knew they had both had an amazing night.

 

As he stared at Cas he felt a pull of different wants. He had thought about kissing him a few times tonight, and not the kind of kisses he’d been giving him up to now. But, he knew he personally wasn’t ready, not because he didn’t like Cas. He liked Cas a whole lot, a whole fucking lot. He just, wasn’t ready for that step and he knew Cas would understand. He saw that caring understanding smile in his eyes, no judgement no pressure.

 

Dean leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek. It was a more firm press to his cheek and longer than he’d normally allow himself. Cas’s skin still a little warm from the impala’s heating. Before he pulled away he felt Cas’s free hand on his waist and then his lips on Dean’s cheek.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cas’s voice warming him to his core.

 

“Most definitely.” Dean smiled and pulled way.

 

“Good night Dean.”

 

“Night Cas.”

 

“Drive safe.” They waved and Dean hurried off to his car. He got in and started her up but waited for Cas to go inside.

 

Dean leaned his head back and smiled. God that date was perfect. He didn’t know if he ever had a date go so well. He enjoyed every second, nothing felt awkward or forced. As Dean stared at the ceiling of the impala he knew then he was a goner. He knew that this was going somewhere, this would be solid and this would be far more special than anything he had before. Feeling overjoyed with his revelation he sat up and made his way home feeling lighter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11k+ words omg lol almost 12k  
> This probably could have gone up earlier but I kept adding to it. To be honest I could have added more XD  
> This roller coaster is still going. I still have more in store for you guys. 
> 
> How are you guy's liking the story so far? I know I touched on a lot of topics this time around. I'd love to know how you guys feel about how I handled these things. I see a lot of stories talk about characters with depression but not too much on how they deal with it, unless the character turns to alcohol or other things. I wanted to show that everyone has different ways of handling things and not everyone experiences it the same way.
> 
> Ya'll like that fluff at the end? - happy sigh- I can not wait for the fluff and smut later on. I have a list of scenes ready to go OwO I know you are all feeling the slow burn still....but soon lol
> 
> It's 2am lol so we'll talk more in the comments and next week XD remember to comment I love hearing from you guys. Even if it's a mini message. I also have a Tumblr: https://npinfiniteart.tumblr.com/ and a Twitter: @NP_Infiniteart where I post drawings and where I also post updates about this story and others.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's waiting for that Perfect moment  
> Cas shouldn't have gone off alone  
> Mary figure's something out  
> Dean and Cas go to their spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Violence

Cas was able to avoid Gabe’s interrogation for all of five minutes when he got home.

 

“Where did you go?”   


“We went to an outdoor mall.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“We ate, watched a movie. Got ice cream and went for a drive.”

 

“Uh...should I avoid asking what happened during the drive?” Gabe teased.

 

“Oh my god Gabe.” Cas covered his face, “Nothing like that happened.”

 

“Can’t blame me for being curious the guy was kind of a known playboy.” Gabe shrugged.

 

“Well I am not exactly the type of person he normally takes on a date, so it was kind of a first date for both of us. “ Cas leaned against the doorway.

 

“True, plus he’s got that whole gentlemanly thing with you.” Gabe despite his teasing was happy it went well. He was happy Dean had taken Cas out on the date he had.

 

There was a bit more interrogating before Gabe felt satisfied with the answers. Seemed they’d had an awesome night. He watched Cas head up to his room with a smile. Gabe had a good feeling about this.

 

Sunday was spent hanging out at Bobby’s. They followed Bobby’s checklist. By his estimate the car should be ready before or around Christmas. Bobby was doing the main work on it and the boys did smaller work on it. He let them do as much as they could.

 

Cas really enjoyed this time, learning about something Dean enjoyed. Not to mention learning about something that could be quite useful later. Cas was also enjoying Dean being more affectionate than he normally would be. Touches weren’t always chaste or always subtle. A hand on Cas’s lower back and shoulder. Standing close behind him, a kiss on his cheek or head. Eventually Cas felt comfortable enough to return the affections himself which Dean seemed to like just as much. There were a few times where Cas would catch Dean looking at him. It felt like he wanted to say or do something. There were even times when he thought me might even go in for a kiss but it never happened.

 

“I heard tryouts are coming up. “ Dean asked while he closed the hood to Cas’s car.

 

“Yeah they start early next month.”

 

“Think practice will keep you from state championships?” Dean leaned back against the car. Cas smiled and pressed his arm against Dean’s.

 

“I think I’ll be able to make it. Plus those games are in the evening right? “

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, a Saturday.”

 

“Then it’ll be perfect...and you’ll come to my games right?”

 

“Of course.” Dean smiled and leaned in closer. Cas’s heart began to race. Was Dean going to… Cas swallowed as he felt Dean move closer. “I wouldn’t miss them for anything.” He watched Dean’s eyes flick to his lips. Oh yeah Dean was definitely thinking what Cas was. Cas began to lean in to close the distance when they heard the door begin to open.

 

They both pulled away and looked over to see Jo poke her head in. “Ma said if you guys are hungry foods ready.”

 

Cas and Dean nodded, “Thanks. We’ll go in right now.” Dean’s words rushed.

 

“Okay,” Jo looked between the two then slowly backed out.

 

\------

 

Oh he had almost done it. He’d almost gone in for a kiss but then Jo came in. Would that have been a good moment for a first kiss though? Was it a right time? God he’d never felt like this was so important before but it was. It was so freaking important. He wanted it to be perfect. He sighed and stared at the ceiling of the impala. He’d dropped Cas off at home and was now in his own driveway.

 

He jumped as someone knocked on his door window. He turned to see his mom standing there smiling at him. He got out and closed the car.

 

“Hey Ma, go to the store?” He asked seeing bags in her hands. He took them from her without comment.

 

“Yes. There were a few things we needed for the week. What’s got you thinking so hard?” She smiled at him.

 

He shrugged, “Nothing really.”

 

“Would the better question be, Who has you thinking so hard?”

 

He looked to her and wasn’t sure what to say. It would be so easy to just spill everything to her. But he was still worried about what she’d say and how she’d react. He knew his mother loved him, but this was big news. Huge news. He knew exactly how his father would react, his mother though was grey area. Maybe he could be vague, But his mom was smart, what if she figured it out? What if he let it slip? His brain stopped it’s debate as she touched his arm.

 

“They must be pretty important for you to need to pause this long.” He chuckled and nodded, she smiled and watched him.

 

“Yeah. It’s not like it was with my exes. This feels different and I don’t want to mess it up.” He sighed shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

 

“Honey if you do your best to show them you care and show them they are important you’ll be okay. Be yourself. You have so many wonderful qualities.”

 

“You’re saying that because you’re my Ma.”

 

“Only half true.” They both laughed. “I love you Dean and if you want to talk more about it I am here to listen.”

 

“Thank you.” He pulled her in for a one armed hug since he was still holding the bags.

 

“Now let's go inside we have dinner to make. “ She led the way to the house. “Oh did Jo tell you Bobby gave her the okay have a Halloween party?”

 

“Yeah?” wow, he wondered how she pulled that off.

 

“I am just as surprised as you. I think he asked her to keep it to a reasonable size.” She chuckled and led the way to the kitchen. “Should be interesting.”

 

Bobby will probably have a strict list of rules. No beer was probably the biggest and number one rule. Maybe that would be fun though, nothing crazy just hanging out with friends and enjoying themselves.

 

“Yeah sounds like fun. She better invite me.” He began putting things away.

 

“Ellen said Jo suggested making it a family and friends thing. They said she didn’t need to but she was insisting. Maybe she just wants to spend as much time as she can with everyone before graduation.” His mom began working on a simple dinner.

 

“Sounds like Jo.” That would be perfect.

 

\------

 

It was on Tuesday at lunch that Jo invited Cas, Dean and the guys to her Halloween party to which all agreed. The conversations spilled over into what costumes they’d be wearing since Jo made it very clear ‘No costume No party.’ Cas said he didn’t know but in actuality he had it chosen already. Gabe had actually suggested it a few days ago when they were watching a movie together.

 

Monday after school was spent ordering the pieces he needed for his costume. Gabe had come home and nodded in approval at his choices. Cas then helped him and Anna. I told them that Jo had invited them since it was a family and friends event. Gabe agreed to it as long as Anna wanted to go.

 

Tuesday came and Cas hung out with the guys after practice. They hung out on the football field where the guys quickly learned Cas could pass a ball as good as anyone else on the team.

 

“Damn Cas why didn’t you play football?” Cole asked as he passed the ball his way.

 

“I know this may surprise you but I used to be a pretty scrawny kid.” He said with a chuckle. “Plus I preferred running.” He tossed to ball to Michael.

 

“Cas was never a contact sport kinda guy. You should see him during baseball season though.” Michael tossed the ball to Dean.

 

“I hear Cas is as good at baseball as he is soccer.” Dean tossed it to Gad.

 

“Mike told me Cas is probably better than him.” Gad chuckled and tossed it to Gordon.

 

“I am no..” Cas went to speak up but Michael cut him off.

 

“I didn’t say probably...I said he was. At least when it comes to one spot on the field.” The cousins eyes met from across their circle. Cas trying to read his cousin but failing.

 

“So Cas….what can’t you do?” Gordon passed the ball to Cole.

 

 _Date a girl._ Yeah not saying that. “I probably can’t take a tackle so that’s something you all have on me.” That got them to chuckle.

 

The rest of the evening was spent hanging out with the guys. It was fun and such a great experience. Though a bit draining. Cas wasn’t used to all the social interaction, the constant pull of conversation and energy around him. He didn’t dislike it, he enjoyed it very much but he’d probably need a break before he spent this much time with such a large group again.

 

Wednesday Cas was changing in the locker room after practice when Dean shot him a text.

 

‘ _Hey me and the guys were out eating wanna come hang out.’_

 

_‘As fun as that sounds I think I am going to go home I am feeling a little drained. Maybe take a short run and just relax. Next time though.’_

 

 _‘You run when you’re tired...nerd ;P’_ Cas rolled his eyes but laughed anyways.

 

_‘Don’t judge me It’s relaxing.’_

 

 _‘Suuuuure…..are you rolling your eyes?’_ Cas was halfway through an eye roll when he stopped.

 

_‘No.’_

 

_‘You totally are.’_

 

_‘I am heading out I’ll talk to you later.’_

 

_‘Don’t go running too late.’_

 

_‘I’ll be fine.’_

 

_‘Still….keep me posted.’_

 

_‘Are you always this protective Dean?’_

 

 _‘Shut up….just let me know.’_ Cas smiled at his phone.

 

_‘I will text you. Send my apologies to the guys.’_

 

Cas was only home for a little while. He grabbed a snack and helped Anna with some homework before he decided he wanted to clear his head with a run. As fun as this week had been there were still some things from the previous week weighing down on him. Running usually put things in perspective or at least helped ease things.

 

“Gabe I am heading out I won’t be gone long.”

 

“Come back before dark.”

 

“I will.” Cas sighed and slipped his headphones into his ears and turned on his music once he was outside. Why did everyone treat him like a fragile doll. He sighed, he couldn’t blame Gabe though. Cas made his way down his regular route. This is exactly what he needed. The brisk weather and heart pounding music made for a perfect combination. He made it to the park he’d first met Dean in, only this time he went around to the spot where they’d hung out and hand burgers. He decided to enjoy the scenery here. He slipped off his headphones and walked over to the edge of the small man made lake. He smiled and sat down.

 

Sitting here watching the water ripple in the breeze made Cas feel just a little lonely. He sighed and rested his arms on his knees. Okay, he may have been drained from all hanging out but he still wanted Dean around. He never felt drained spending time with him. Maybe because he didn’t always need to do something. Didn’t always need to converse or contribute. He could just be in the same room and Dean was okay with that. He pulled out his phone and saw a text waiting.

 

_‘Out running?’_

 

_‘Yeah. I am at the park sitting by the water.’_

 

_‘Ain’t it cold out?’_

 

 _‘Don’t worry Mom I brought a jacket.’_ Cas enjoyed these small back and forth conversations, they were perfect in every way.

 

_‘Now I am rolling my eyes. You’re a bad influence Cas.’_

 

_‘Oh yeah I am the bad influence.’_

 

 _‘What’s that mean?’_ Cas laughed as he read the message. The urge to just invite Dean over or even go to him was so strong right now. Maybe he would. He stood up and brushed off his soccer sweats. As he stretched he decided to send a text to Dean asking if he’d want to come over. Before he was done stretching his arms though an unpleasant voice called out to him.

 

“Hey Cassie-boy got a minute.” Cas turned around to find Rafael standing there with a friend of his. That was bad enough alone but to his other side stood Uriel. Son of a bitch. He quickly reached for his phone but a hand grabbed his wrist from behind.

 

“Can’t have you calling your boy toy.” The voice in his ear sent an unpleasant shiver through him. Alistair.

 

“Why the hell are you all here? Am I really that important to you?” Did they have nothing better to do than make his life hell?

 

“Oh Castiel. You aren’t important but you are a pest that needs to be taken care of.” Rafael moved closer. Cas yanked his arm out of Alistair's grasp but was kicked in the back of the knee and dropped to the ground. Shit that hurt.

 

‘You’re probably just scared everyone will realize I was a far superior player and leader. You’re a shit replacement.” He spat at Rafael. He saw a vein begin to protrude from Rafael's temple, he was pissed. Cas looked at Rafael’s friend, “Fucking lackey can’t think on your own.” Cas looked to Uriel. “You, well you’re probably confused about your sexuality you think the best way to deal with it and mess with other people's lives. Probably have a thing for football captain don’t you.” He looked over his shoulder at Alistair. “You’re just fucking psychotic.”

 

“You seem to have a lot to say Cas.” Rafael and gang were moving closer. Alistair yanked him up.

 

“Oh I have a hell of a lot to say you to assholes.” He glared at them. “Such as….Go Fuck yourselves.”

 

Where this endless supply of stupid courage came from Cas had no idea. Maybe he was so afraid he’d broken his brain. Or he realized that he was screwed either way so why not say what he was feeling.

 

He saw Uriel move to come at him. Cas yanked his arm away except this time he threw his arm back his elbow slamming into Alistair's cheek. He didn’t waste a single second and took off running. He needed to get away fast. He needed distance between him an Uriel, that guy could probably take him down with a single tackle. He needed to move fast to get away from Rafael, the guy was almost as fast as he was. He didn’t get much else through his brain before the air was knocked out of him and he was sent flying. As he hit the ground he felt a huge weight crushing him. He’d been right, he didn't know how to take a tackle. He didn’t hesitate though, he couldn’t. Not again. He went to elbow Uriel who was on top of him. Cas’s elbow made contact with his nose. He scrambled to get up and get away but was yanked over and pinned to a tree by Rafael’s friend.

 

There was no pause, no thought into what Cas was doing. He was running on some fight instinct he didn’t know he had. His fist flew out and punched the guy. He took one to the stomach in return. He saw Rafael come up from the corner of his eye. He was able to land one hit on him before he was pinned up against the tree again. This time by Uriel and the other guy.

 

“Oh we’re gonna fucking enjoy this.” Rafael practically growled as he glared at Castiel. Castiel however didn’t waver. He glared back, if he was afraid none of the guys could see it.

 

\------

 

Dean had been waiting for Cas’s response for while now. He frowned at his phone. That was odd.  He felt uneasy. Benny asked him what was going on and when he told him his friend said he was overthinking it. Maybe Cas’s phone had died or he was heading back home and forgot to message. Dean guess that could be it. But Cas didn’t forget, ever. He clenched his teeth and got up to find a quiet corner of the diner and called. The phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail. Very very odd. He turned around to head back to the table, he felt really uneasy. Maybe he should go, you know to check on him. _Not a bad Idea._ So...you agree. _Oh yeah, totally not a paranoid thought._ Okay cool.

 

He made it about to steps before his phone buzzed. Cas? He checked the screen. No, it was his Facebook messenger. It was a from someone who wasn’t a friend. Seemed like he needed to accept it before he could read it. Ishim, that name sounded familiar. He frowned and stared at the small circle photo. Suddenly he recognized the guy, he went to Cas’s old school. He’d been at the party. Why the hell was he messaging him? Then the gears in Dean’s head began to turn. Wait….what if? No, no. Maybe he was just messaging to be a dick. Dean clicked accept if only to prove to himself that nothing bad was or will happen.

 

 _‘Look I know you don’t know me and you probably hate me and that’s fine. But I think Cas might be in trouble.  I overheard Rafael talking to someone on the phone about meeting up and taking care of something. He tried to get me to join but I refused (got a black eye and broken nose for it).’_ Dean couldn’t help but think the guy deserved it after what he did to Cas, not that Dean had to full story yet. ‘ _I don’t know where or when but it sounded like they were going to try and do something soon. He left pretty quick today after school. I fucked up last year and Cas doesn’t deserve to go through that again this year. I tried contacting some authorities on the matter but Rafael is golden boy down here, no one's listening. I figured you were my best bet.’_

 

Dean’s heart was racing a mile a minute. He needed to get to Cas and now. He’d start at the park and then his house. He sent a quick message back to Ishim. ‘ _Thanks for the information I am on it.’_ Like hell Dean would allow a repeat of last year.

 

He sent a text to Gabe, ‘ _Is Cas home?’_

 

 _‘Not yet...why gonna surprise him?’_ Gabe figured it was something like that because why would Dean text him instead of Cas.

 

“Fuck.” Dean made it to the table.

 

“What’s wrong brotha’?” Benny looked up to him. He frowned when he saw Dean’s expression.

 

“I think Cas is in trouble. I gotta go.” He need to go and now. He tossed down money for his food and grabbed his coat. The second the words left his mouth the guys were up and packing up too. He looked to them questioningly.

 

“Don’t give us that look Winchester we’re wasting time. “ Gad said walking past him pulling out his car keys. The other guys nodded and followed suit. Dean had just enough space in his brain right now to feel proud of his friends and followed them out.

 

He told them about Cas’s lack of communication, Gabes message, and the message from Ishim. He told them where he thought would be a good place to start. “That was where he was last time he messaged me.”

 

“Good place to start.” Cole said heading for the Impala.

 

“Not to mention a good place to corner him.” Gordon frowned and followed after Gad. Michael had been quiet the whole time. He followed Gad to his car and got in without a word. An angry scowl etched onto his brow.

 

“Let’s just hope we’re wrong or we don’t show up later than we’re needed.” Dean did not want to think about showing up late.

 

\------

 

Cas gasped and spit out some of the blood building in his mouth. He was pretty sure at minimum he had a cut above his brow, his lip, at least one black eye and some other bruises littered around. So far no permanent damage. His mouth hadn’t stopped it’s insults either, he was going to make sure he went down fighting in every way possible.

 

He was starting to feel light headed and dizzy. Rafael’s rude remarks, Uriel's snide comments, and Alistair’s jeering were adding to his pounding headache. He knew he could still get away. He just needed to find the right timing and opportunity.

 

“So a punctured lung didn’t keep you from playing...I wonder what a broken leg would do.” Rafael wore a sadistic grin on his face. It made Cas sick that there was ever a time he almost considered this guy a friend, trustworthy at minimum. Inside was a bigoted jealous human who couldn’t accept that someone was different and better than him.   

 

“Why just his leg?” Uriel’s grip on Cas’s shoulder tightened. Rafael raised a brow, he was listening.

 

“He has a point. Hip would keep him out of commission for much longer.” Alistair put Rafael’s sadistic smile to shame. No fuck this. _Cas get out of here._ I know I know. _I believe in you._ Fucking liar...but I’ll take it.

 

Rafael’s grin widened as he thought it over. This was a much better plan.

 

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” Cas struggled, he had one chance. He waited, time slowed for him. He couldn’t mess this up.

 

He swung out his leg and slammed it into Uriel’s shin. The guy doubled over in pain, his face colliding with Cas’s elbow. It seemed to be Cas’s go to move since they kept coming up behind him. Before the others could react Cas turned and swung his arm landing a heavy punch into the guy holding his other arm. He was free.

 

Alistair and Rafael still blocked his way. Alistair came at him. Cas surprised him by rushing towards him and landing a side kick against his leg. His fist following after him. Rafael took no time coming up on Cas as Alistair cradled his face. He traded blows with Rafael, lucky for Cas Rafael was as much of a fighter as Cas was maybe even less. Cas saw a perfect opportunity and slammed his knee into Rafael’s crotch. The guy crumpled to the ground with a loud groan.

 

Cas’s sense of pride lasted all of half a second before he was hit square in the jaw from the side. He stumbled to the side he had no time to recover from the hit before Uriel went in to tackle him to the ground. Then Cas did something he’d always wanted to try. With the agility and finesse honed from soccer Cas dropped and swung his leg out to knock the guy to the ground. He himself lost his balance in the process but it felt fucking awesome. He was running on pure adrenaline now. He knew he’d crash soon.

 

He was breathing heavily as he slowly got to his feet. _Get away Cas. Get away. You’ve done enough._ How had he gotten this far? Pure luck, these assholes had expected him to take this lying down even after the struggle he’d put up earlier. He swayed on his feet, he couldn’t go down now. He was knocked on his ass as Rafael yanked him down. The guy tried to punch Cas as he held him down. Cas however was able to grab his arm and hold off the hit. They struggled and exchanged a few hits. Cas was able get his legs out from being pinned and used whatever strength he had left to change their positions. His fist slammed into Rafael twice before he saw someone coming up next to him. He knew his body was growing tired by the moment he wouldn’t be able to stop the blow. Not to mention stopping a kick would be much harder than a fist. Shit.

 

Before the kick made contact though the guy went flying as someone tackled him. Cas didn’t let this distract him. He kept his attention Rafael and making him pay for all of this, for doing this to him twice. Sounds around him grew and the voices seemed to double if not triple. Someone started to pull him away from Rafael. He struggled as he tried to fight them off. Was it Alistair? Uriel? He tried to yank his arm away and swing at the person. His hand was caught before making contact.

 

“Cas….Cas whoa calm down. He’s down.” That voice… “Cas you’re safe...We’ve...I’ve got you.”

 

“Dean?” He blinked up at the guy holding him. His left eye was a little blurry at the moment but he could see those green eyes staring back. He let Dean pull him away from Rafael.

 

“What…” He coughed and leaned heavily against Dean. He didn’t think he could hold himself up.

 

“Hey it’s okay.” Dean rubbed his back and held him. “The guys are keeping these three pinned. Benny’s got Uriel, Gad has Rafael and Gordon has the other guy.”

 

“four….Dean..” He choked out the words. He turned in Dean’s arms, His shoulder against Dean’s chest, Dean’s arm around his shoulders as they sat on the grass.

 

“Four?”

 

“There was someone else...they got away before I could get to them.” Michael was completely out of breath. His normally perfect hair completely disheveled. His face looked calm but his eyes said otherwise. Anger, concern and a whole whirlwind of other emotions there.

 

Dean clenched his jaw at the news. “We should call the police.” He finally said after a moment.

 

Cas’s head felt heavy he could barely focus on Dean’s words. He groaned as his head lulled to the side. He tried to reach for his ribs but pain shot through him and he winced. He grasped Dean’s sleeve since it was the closest piece of him.

 

“Cas you okay?”

 

“Hurts.”

 

“What hurts?”

 

“Everything…..Breathing...moving...talking.” He had a coughing fit. Michael froze in his spot as he stared down at them.

 

“Mike call for an ambulance too….Michael.” Dean raised his voice finally snapping Michael out of his daze. Castiel’s cousin nodded and went to call for police and an ambulance. His tone was rushed and angry. He’d even gotten into an argument about needing them there now and to stop asking dumb questions.

 

“Dean,” Cas groaned and let his head rest against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Hey don’t waste your energy talking. We’re gonna get these assholes taken care of and have you patched up.” Cas felt a gentle squeeze around him, it was surprisingly not painful.

 

\------

 

Anger and rage were the closest words Dean could think of to describe how he was feeling, but in actuality it was worse much worse. How fucking dare they do this to Cas? He held Cas close not caring who saw. He rested his chin on top of his head as they waited. He could feel him shivering in his arms, he could hear his uneven breathing. He wish he’d gotten here sooner, if only he’d insisted on Cas joining them, or left the guys and spent the time hanging out with Cas. Cas wouldn’t have let him though, he was stubborn and didn’t want Dean to change things just for him.

 

“How’s he doing?” Gad asked as he held down Rafael. Dean watched him dig his knee hard than he needed to into the guys back, good.

 

“Tired and hurting.” He had made a conscious decision to not go after these guys and instead go for Cas when they arrived. He knew if he’d been the one to take on of these guys down the cops would have had to pull him off and send the guy to a hospital. He heard the other guys struggling on the ground too. Uriel practically throwing up insults and threats non stop. The other guy didn’t talk but struggled against Gordon who may or may not knocked the guys head against the ground a little.

 

Gad nodded and didn’t say much else. It wasn’t much later there were police lights lighting up the area. Officers exited their cars and made their way to the boys.

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

“Officer. I am the one who called.” Michael said as he stood near Cas and Dean. They gestured Michael over and the other officers went over to take the three pinned guys into custody. The first officer took notes as Michael spoke.

 

As names were given the officer looked and and then around at the boys standing there. He sighed and ruffled his hair.

 

“Look I know you boys probably did come out here to help out a friend but it doesn’t look good that you all are here and only they are beat up.”

 

“Sir you can check with the diner we were at we only just got here. “ Michael gave him the number of diner, hell he’d even produced a receipt when he grabbed that no one knew.

 

The ambulance arrived as he officer asked Michael more questions.

 

“Is that the friend?”

 

“Yes sir, he’s also my cousin.”

 

“Name?”

 

“Castiel Novak.”

 

“Castiel….he on the soccer team?”

 

“Uhhh...yes.” Michael looked at the officer.

 

“Inias is my son. He’s talked quite a bit about Castiel. He’s quite proud to have him on the team.” His son had talked about what a good student and team player the kid was. He had also mentioned some trouble some guys from an old school had caused for him. “Any of these guys from his old school?"

 

“That one.” Dean pointed Rafael out. The paramedics were now pulling Cas from him to lay him down on the stretcher.

 

The officer looked ready to ask Dean some questions but Michael offered instead to take on the task. He’d been at school and knew about the past and current stuff.

 

“Anyone coming with us?” The paramedic asked as he gently pushed Cas back down, the kid kept trying to sit up.

 

“I’ll go,” Dean offered.

 

“Dean...impala.” Cas groaned. Well shit, Cas had a point.

 

“I can go with him,” Gad offered. Yeah, not gonna happen.

 

“No I’ll go with him.” Dean insisted and pulled out his car keys. He squeezed them in his hand and tossed them to Benny.

 

“Dean,” Cas went to sit up again and this time Dean pressed him down.

 

“Shut up Cas and listen to the paramedic.” He looked to Benny, “Take care of her like your own child.” Benny gave him a salute and watched as Dean hopped into the ambulance.

 

“I don’ know if I am ready for this responsibility.” Benny said looking at the keys. Gad shook his head but looked slightly amused. “Hey….you offered to go with Cas just to see Dean get all prickly didn’ cha?”

 

Gad smirked, “He wanted to go, I just wanted to nudge him in the right direction.”

 

Dean was asked some questions about Cas which he was surprisingly able to answer quite a few. Every piece of him was dying to take hold of Cas’s hand as they made their way to the hospital but he didn't have the courage. Lucky for him Cas made the decision for him when one of the paramedics checked his side. They hiked up his shirt to check his side and ribs. It was then that Dean for the first time saw a scar on Cas’s ribs. They looked old, were they from before? How had he never seen them before?

 

“Did something happen to him before?” The medic asked checking Cas’s side.

 

“Yeah. From what he told me earlier this year he got beaten up and taken to the hospital. It was much worse that time, punctured lung…..He’ll be okay right?” He looked to the guy.

 

“Yeah, he took quite a few hits but he should be okay.” Dean nodded and let out a breath he’d been holding. It looked like Cas had fallen asleep once they’d given him some pain killers. He was still holding onto Dean’s hand just as strongly as he had when he was awake.

Dean wasn’t allowed to follow Cas when they finally reached the hospital. He was made to stay in a waiting room. This one however was in a private area and empty.

 

“Dean was it?” A nurse came up to him.

 

“Yes,” He stood.

 

“Would you happen to have his emergency contact information. He didn’t have a wallet on him so we could get any medical information either. “

 

“Uh yes. I sent his brother a text on our way here. He should be here shortly.” He hadn’t thought about Cas’s wallet. Hopefully Gabe had their medical insurance information.

 

“His name?” She asked taking some notes.

 

“Gabriel Novak.”

 

“Thank you. We’ll send him back here once he arrives.” With that she left Dean alone. It really wasn’t that much later though when Gabe came rushing into the waiting room looking like a mixed bag of emotions. Anna was clinging to his arm tightly.

 

“Is he okay?” Gabe walked up to Dean, looking to him as if he knew all the answers.

 

“They said he would be.” That seemed to ease Gabe a little.

 

“The guys who did this?”

 

“We got all but one sent off with the police.” Gabe nodded. “Cas gave them hell I will say that. “ Gabe looked up. “He put up a fight. Pretty sure he broke each of their noses.’

 

“I hate that he had to….but I am glad he defended himself.” Dean placed a hand on Gabes shoulder and gave it a squeeze. It was a supportive almost brotherly gesture.

 

“Mr. Winchester?” A doctor came over. Dean turned to look.

 

“Uh, yes?”

 

“Hi I am Castiel’s acting doctor. We need to run some checks on him but we’re having some difficulties. Could you come with me? I think you can help put his mind at ease. He’s asked for you a few times.”

 

“Uh,” He wanted to go, really he did. But...would that be fair to Gabe and Anna? The looked to them. Gabe rolled his eyes.

 

“Just go. We’ll go in when we can.”

 

Dean nodded and followed the doctor to the room. He saw Cas sitting on edge of the bed his back to the door. He was refusing to lay down. The nurse had been able to take his blood pressure and temperature though.

 

The nurse looked up to see Dean and the Doctor walk in. “Mr. Novak I’ve brought Dean with me.”

 

Cas turned around and Dean felt his heart drop. Poor Cas had a serious black eye and cuts on his face, he could only imagine what the rest of him looked like.  

 

“We’re going to go get his medical information from his brother. Do you think you could get him to change?” The doctor asked looking to Dean. Dean nodded, his eyes not leaving Cas. The nurse left the patient robe on a chair and followed the doctor out.

 

Dean walked over once the door closed behind him. He walked over to the side of the bed and stood there. His eyes meeting Cas’s. They just stared for a long suspended moment.

 

“Cas, I am so sorry….I…”

 

“Dean no, this wasn’t your fault and you could not have prevented it.” Cas’s blue eyes looking stubborn and tired.

 

“But…” That heavy stare again. Dean dropped it. “Why don’t you change and we’ll talk more?” Cas sighed heavily and looked to the floor as he nodded.

 

“Dean…” Dean had a feeling he knew what Cas was saying without actually saying it. Dean walked in front of him and like Cas didn’t say anything as he helped his friend out of his shirt. He heard Cas let out a small pained sound and a felt him wince. However none of that prepared him for the bruises removing the shirt unveiled. Not to mention the cuts littered over his torso and arms.

 

“Cas….” He frowned his tone sad and angry. “Son of a bitch...I am gonna kill that bastard.” He couldn’t stop the protective instinct that took over. He was going to track down Alistair and beat the shit out of him. He turned to head for the door, he was starting his shirt now. However a hand caught his wrist and he stopped. He turned to look at Cas, those blue eyes cooling down the red in his vision just a degree.

 

“Don’t….stay...please.” Cas’s voice barely a whisper.

 

“Shit i am sorry Cas.” Dean went over and wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders. Cas leaned into him. “I am not gonna leave.” He rubbed his arm down his arm. “Come on let's get you dressed before they come back.

 

“Dean….I fucking hate hospital wear.” Cas looked up at him, dean chuckled and smiled. He liked hearing Cas curse, it was a funny, rare and special moment when he did.

 

“I do too but you gotta. So the faster you suit up and let them poke you the faster you can get dressed and go home.”

 

That seemed to get cas motivated to change. Dean had to help keep him steady as his pants came off. He got to keep his underwear. Dean ever the gentleman kept his eyes on the ceiling as Cas changed. Cas still refused to lay down though.

 

Eventually the nurse and doctor came back. They ran their simple tests and insisted Cas get some x rays and other tests run just in case. Cas was stubborn but Dean got him to break down and agree. He wasn’t allowed to go but promised to be waiting for him when he got back. He did make a quick trip to the waiting room to find Benny and Gabe.   


“Hey guys.” Dean walked over and saw how eager Gabe was for information.

 

“Hey brotha’ he doing good?” Benny stood and handed Dean the impala keys.

 

“Yeah. Stubborn as always but he’ll be okay. “ Dean gave Anna a reassuring smile.

 

“I called my uncle he’ll be on his way. Seems Michael already told him.” Gabe said sitting back down.

 

“And your dad?”

 

“.....I haven’t called yet.” Dean saw the internal debate going on there. Things were changing in the novak household but they weren’t perfect yet. Gabe was probably worried about what their dad would say and how he’d react.

 

“You should.” Gabe nodded but Dean still saw the debate going on.

 

“Benny how are you getting home?”

 

“Cole is takin’ me.”

 

“He waiting in the car?”

 

Benny nodded, “He had to make a call. But was insistent about gettin’ updates on how Cas was doin’.”

 

Dean stayed a bit longer to talk with them before he had to go back. Gabe had brought a bag with spare clothes for Cas. After he left apparently his mom showed up and so did Chuck and Michael. Dean was only in the room for a little bit before Cas and the nurse came back. Cas was sat down and frowned a little when he saw Dean was across from him. Dean didn’t need words, he just got up and walked over to stood closer to his side. The nurse took some notes and more readings.

 

“Doctor will have look over the results to come in to talk to you. But to be honest I don’t think he’ll keep you here too long.” She smiled at them both.

 

“That’s awesome, we’ll get you home today.” Dean smiled at Cas who gave him a tired but real smile back.

 

“You two are such a cute couple.” The nurse suddenly said as she closed up her file. They both turned to her like Deer caught in headlights.

 

“Uh we’re not.”

 

“Yeah we aren’t” They both stumbled over their words, blushes overtaking their faces. She simply giggled softly and walked out. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Time to ignore what just happened...for now.

 

“So Cas how are you feeling?” Cas was still refusing to lay down. Dean sat down next to him.

 

“Physically and emotionally tired. Sore.” He said staring down at his hands. Dean had a feeling that could easily slip into one of his bad days like this. He reached out and wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders again and pulled him close. Cas leaned in and rested against him, his whole body relaxing. Dean rested his chin on Cas’s head.

 

“You’ll be okay Cas….you aren’t on your own.” His words soft but loud enough for Cas to hear. Dean felt an arm wrap around his waist and grip his shirt. “If you need time alone just let me know and I’ll bring you food and whatever else you need. If you need me there just say the word.” If Cas needed alone time or needed Dean there to deal with this Dean would be there to help. He felt Cas chuckle.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Cas nodded from under his chin. There was a knock and the door opened. Dean assumed it was the nurse but the voice was a very familiar one.

 

“Hey,” He slowly turned to see his Ma.

 

Mary smiled as she saw the two. Mary had had her thoughts and ideas this whole time. Especially after Dean’s little talk with her. But here right now, in this moment was her non-confirmation/confirmation that Castiel was the one her boy was getting serious about. It was a mixed bag of emotions. Overall she was happy for her son. Castiel cared about him, made him a better student and person, obviously made him happy. Plus from what she gathered it worked both ways, as it should. There was this little part of her mind though that was still processing it. A part of her that had always imagined Dean marrying a girl, having a daughter-in-law to get along with and shop with. A part of her that worried a little about grand-kids. But, the larger part of her knew that mild unease would go away with time, and that that part was being irrational. The larger part telling her that she was overthinking things, these boys were still teenagers no need to worry about that far in the future. The largest part of her reminded her that nothing has changed. Plus, she loved Castiel. It’s why she rushed here with Sam. They’d both been so worried. It is why she insisted on checking on him.

 

The boys both looked at her. Her heart nearly broke when she saw poor Castiel.

 

“Oh sweety,” She walked over and gently touched his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I am okay….tired and sore mostly.” He stared up at her with those big blue eyes. She could see the exhaustion and heaviness in them.

 

“Well I’ll make sure they aren’t going to give you anything you don’t need.” She smiled and saw his shoulder relax and a small smile tug at his lips.

 

“Thank you Mrs.Winchester.” She leaned in and hugged him.

 

“Those boys are lucky they’re in custody or I’d have tracked them down myself and let me tell you it would not have been pretty.” She kissed his head as she pulled away.

 

“I feel like I am in the Winchester protection program.” His eyes a little brighter than earlier.

 

“She ain’t wrong. I’d go with her too.” Dean’s hand was now off his shoulders and resting on the bed.

 

“Oh Cas your uncle Charles is talking with nurse about all the insurance stuff. He’ll be in soon.” As if on cue Chuck walked in looking like he’d haphazardly threw on clothes before rushing here.

 

“Castiel,” That one word said it all.

 

“It’s okay uncle Chuck. Nothing broken only bruised. “ Cas could see his uncle not quite believing him. “Promise.”

 

“I’ll believe it when the doctor tells me.” Chuck crossed his arms. He knew how stubborn the kid could be and how he tried to play off how serious things were sometimes.

 

Not much long later the doctor came in looking quite surprised that the occupants had doubled since his last visit.

 

“Hello,” He looked around and his eyes fell on Mary, a familiar face. “Ah Mary so good to see you.”

 

“Hello doctor.” She saw the questioning gaze. “Dean is my son.” The doctor nodded in understanding.

 

“And I am Castiel’s uncle.”

 

“It’s good to meet you Mr.Novak.” Further introductions and the doctor got down to business. “So Castiel. There’s no serious injuries, nothing broken or fractured, no internal bleeding or concussions. Some serious bruising, a nasty black eye and some cuts. But you’re okay to go home today. You’re going to be sore and things maybe a little painful for a few days so we’ll prescribe you some pain medication.” He began writing some notes down. “You said you play sports right?”

 

“Yes, Soccer and Baseball I also run.”

 

“Okay well I’d say take a break from practice for a few days, rest up and you should be okay. I do want you to make an appointment with your regular doctor and set up an appointment for next week. “

 

Cas nodded and so did chuck. He’d need to find a doctor in town, lucky for him he had a nurse here who had all that information.

 

“Umm...doctor about earlier when I had trouble breathing.” Cas did his best to not look around at anyone as he spoke.

 

“Ah yes I did look into that thoroughly for you. Especially given your past medical history but you’re in the clear. I think it may have been more of a stress matter here,” The doctor pointed to his head. “Than a medical issue here,” The doctor pointed to where his lung was.  Cas simply nodded, Dean was sure Cas felt the information made sense.

 

“Alright then I’ll leave you to get dressed and I’ll have your uncle take care of the release paperwork.” The doctor stood and headed out.

 

“I’ll go let everyone know you’re okay.” Mary smiled and gave Cas a kiss on the head and Dean as well before she headed out.

 

“I’ll take care of that paperwork.” Chuck stood.

 

“Uh...Mr.Novak?” Dean stood.

 

“Dean call me Chuck.”

 

“Uh….Chuck...sir.” That got a laugh out of Cas’s uncle. “Would it be okay if I took him home?”

 

Chuck looked from Dean to Cas, then back again. “Yeah that should be fine.”

 

After that Dean helped Cas get dressed in the clothes Gabe had brought and walked out with him to the waiting room. Anna and Gabe rushed over and hugged him refusing to let go no matter how many times Cas said he was fine. Sam had some how wormed his way into the hug and held on just like Cas’s siblings.  Dean smiled. Michael was quiet the whole time but there was a look of relief when Cas said he was okay, a look that didn’t escape Dean. Dean told Gabe he’d take Cas home and Gabe reluctantly agreed and made Dean promise to keep him posted. Gabe knew they’d probably take a ‘long way’ home. Chuck eventually came back and spoke quietly to Cas, but loud enough for Dean to hear.

 

“We need to call your father. Would you like me to?” Cas shifted from foot to foot. “No….I will.” Chuck nodded knowing that was the best he’d get.

 

It wasn’t too long later that Dean had Cas in the impala and everyone else was loaded into their own cars and headed out. It was close to three in the morning after everything was said and done. He looked over to Cas.

 

“Want to go for a drive? Or ready to go home?”

 

Cas took a long breath, “Can we go to the spot?” He said softly and Dean changed course without another word.

 

They drove in silence, part way through Cas had reached for his hand and held it the rest of the way. The drive was nice but he knew next to him Cas was trying to pretend none of what happened bothered him. He hadn’t mentioned anything about what had happened or acknowledged it other than his injuries. Dean could tell though, he could see it in his eyes and body language that it did bother him.

 

They eventually pulled up to the well worn route and headed to their spot. Dean pulled up to the edge of the clearing and got out. Cas sat there for a while in the impala. It gave Dean plenty of time to grab the blankets from the trunk. Dean walked around to the front of the impala and laid down a blanket as Cas walked over to where he was.

 

“Sit,” Dean pointed to the blanket.

 

Cas sighed. “Dean.”

 

“Please sit.” Dean pointed again.

 

Cas sighed again but eventually does sit down where Dean had made a spot for him. Once Cas had sat down Dean gestured for him to scooch forward. Cas moved forward a bit and Dean placed the second blanket around his shoulders. He then sat down behind Cas and pulled him back so he sat between Dean’s legs. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders and chest. For a long moment they just sat there like that. Dean could feel Cas was relaxing ever so slightly but there was still this tenseness to him.

 

Cas placed his hands on Dean's wrist. “Dean,” his voice shaky and unsure. Dean placed his chin on Cas's shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“Cas...It’s okay if it bothers you...its okay if you want to let it out. It's just you, me and the stars out here. “ Cas closed his eyes and touched his face to Dean's arms wrapped around him. Dean felt the tears begin to fall on his skin. Cas for the first time in years Cas let himself cry in front of someone. His body shook as he just let it all out. Even last year his family had only seen the aftermath of his tears. He never allowed himself to be seen as he had a breakdown. Dean didn't say a word, he simply held him the entire time.

  
  
  


 

The phone rang for a while. Michael wasn’t sure if he’d answer. He was outside on the back porch his father fast asleep in his room. Finally an answer.

 

“Mikey long time no talk. How have you been?” Michael was surprised to find his brother didn’t sound high this time. He was also surprised the second oldest Novak didn’t question why he was calling so late.

 

“Fine. busy with school and football. Season’s almost over.” Lucifer always had a passing interest in the sports Michael joined.

 

“Good good. Almost done with school must be exciting. How’s our angel of a cousin and crew doing? Small town life suiting his big city self?” Michael could hear the almost genuine interest. Growing up Lucifer had enjoyed spending time with Gabe and Cas. He never really got to get to know Anna.

 

“Luce...He….he ended up in the hospital again. Not as bad as last time. It was the same guy and some others.” There was a long pause and some shuffling.

 

“So, do you have names this time?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Good, send them my way. Can’t have some asshole causing problems for our little cousin. Especially not for some dumbass reasons.”

 

“Lucifer….”

 

“Don’t worry no one’s gonna die. Just rough them up some.”

 

“Okay….”

 

“Hey don’t sound so down Mikey. I know he’s your favorite but he’ll be fine.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Stay out of trouble.”

 

“Talk to you later.”

 

“Bye Mikey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little harder to write lol probably because the lack of fluff and Poor Cas I didn't want to put him through that but it was part of the plan. This time though he held his own. i promise this rough patch brings us a large step closer to the fun OwO
> 
> How did you guys like the chapter? I love writing fight scenes but I haven't written one in a long while.  
> I had to really plan this one out. I had an out of town trip, family birthday, big game release at work and just a million other things. But I finished it and I am happy. 
> 
> Snuck in a mini Cam moment for you fans lol  
> Not as fluffy as my chapters normally are but the fluff will return. 
> 
> You all are finally getting your Michael chapter next week. I so hope it will be worth the wait. 
> 
> I try to update you guys on fic new on my twitter @NP_Infiniteart and my tumblr npinfiniteart.tumblr.com


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Bart talk about the night before  
> Michael clears up some misunderstandings between him and his cousin  
> Halloween costume shopping

Cas groaned softly and rolled over on his bed only to collide with something solid and warm. There was a groan but it didn’t come from him. His eyes blinked open, dean? He slowly sat up, the small motion making him feel a little nauseous. Stared down at Dean as he laid in Cas’s bed fast asleep.

 

Dean laid on his stomach his face turned towards Cas’s direction. He had one arm tucked under the pillow and the other resting next to his head. In this lighting Cas could see the freckles sprinkled across his nose and cheeks better. He smiled softly, he wondered if he had them anywhere else. His eyes couldn’t help but wonder down to Dean’s arms. He could never get over how sexy those well toned muscles could look, honestly it should be illegal. His eyes wondering over to his shoulders and back, just as bad as his arms. It took all Cas had to not run his hand down the planes of his back. His eyes moved down lower, Dean’s shirt had moved up in his sleep giving a glimpse of his suntanned skin, to answer Cas’s earlier question yes he did have freckles in other places. His eyes wandered back up before he went too low, they settled on Dean’s face again. His features perfectly sculpted like a statue or painting. Cas never allowed himself to stare this long, atleast at anything other than Dean’s eyes. Cas wasn’t sure how Dean would take it so he wouldn’t say it to him, but he was so beautiful and handsome. He left Cas in awe. Cas rested his arms on his knees. For some crazy reason this beautiful talented smart boy had taken Cas on a date, was his friend and wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. It felt like a dream. 

 

It wasn’t a dream though. It was very real, especially after last night. Cas still didn’t know how Dean had known where he was or that he needed help. Maybe he just guessed and knew where Cas would be. By why would he bring all the guys? Or maybe they planned on dragging Cas out to hang with them. A lot of it was a blur but he remembered most of it. He remembered busting all those assholes noses, at least he was pretty sure he had. He remembered holding his own.  _ You were awesome.  _ Thank you brain. He remembered Dean pulling him off of Rafael. It got a bit blurry from there. He was pretty sure he blacked out. He remembered waking up at the hospital freaking out and asking for Dean. The doctor said he was in the waiting room and couldn’t come in. In the end Cas’s stubbornness won out, he didn’t want to be alone. He knew he was safe but didn’t feel like it until Dean had walked into the room. He remembered how kind, caring and gentle Dean had been. He remembered Mary showing up and how amazing she’d been. He swallowed at the memory, don’t cry Cas. Oh god. 

 

He vividly remembered the drive and then crying in Dean’s arms. At some point he had turned and cried against his chest. Dean the whole time held him, rubbed his arms and back. He whispered to him, telling him he was okay and he was safe. His expression growing affectionate as he stared down at Dean. Cas watched him shift a little in the bed. 

 

Eventually he had started to fall asleep out in the field so Dean made him get back in the impala and head on home. Mary had texted him and told him it was okay to stay over since it was so late. So Dean helped Cas to his room and without saying anything they got ready for bed and fell asleep. Cas didn’t offer an invitation to his bed and Dean didn’t ask for one, they both just knew. 

 

Now here Cas was sitting next to a sleeping Dean staring at him wondering how he’d gotten so lucky.  _ Calm down Cas you aren’t even dating...yet.  _ Yet?  _ What? You don’t think it’s gonna happen?  _ I...I don’t know. Wait aren’t you supposed to be the pessimistic one?  _ Meh, I have my moments.  _

 

“You gonna keep staring Cas….Take a picture it lasts longer.” Dean mumbled, a small smile on his lips. His eyes were still closed. Cas wondered if his staring had somehow woken him up. Cas smirked and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He pulled up his camera app and  took a picture. 

 

“Good idea.” He grinned, it made his face ache a little. He could only imagine how badly he was bruised and cut. He must look like hell. 

 

Dean’s eyes snapped open. “Did you actually take a picture?” Dean saw Cas grinning. “Delete it.” 

 

“No,” Cas narrowed his eyes stubbornly. 

 

“Yes,” Dean got up on his elbows. 

 

“No,” Cas stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

Dean reached out for the phone but Cas held it out of reach. “Cas.” Dean said his name in that reprimanding dad tone. 

 

“Dean,” Cas mocked him back with an exaggerated version of his tone. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and let his head drop back down, his head landed on Cas’s lap and Cas was pretty sure Dean tried to make it look like an accident but it wasn’t. It was pretty much confirmed when Dean didn’t move. 

 

“You’re pretty lively for a guy who took on four dudes last night.” 

 

“I had a great nurse…..and very good meds.” Cas hesitated a moment before reaching out and placing a hand on Dean’s head. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Dean turned his head a bit to look up at Cas. 

 

“Sore and a little light headed but not too bad.” 

 

Dean stared at him for a long moment before he decided he believed Cas’s words. 

 

“We should get up soon...what time is it?” Dean yawned and closed his eyes again. 

 

Cas checked his phone, “It’s noon.” 

 

“What?” Dean sat up and grabbed his own phone. 

 

Cas saw a message from Gabe. 

 

‘ _ Yoh me and Mrs. Winchester called the school you two can stay home today. Rest up bro, don’t do anything too strenuous ;)’  _ Cas rolled his eyes. ‘ _ Oh and don’t forget to call Dad.’  _ Cas was hoping he’d forget that part of the evening. He knew the longer he held out the worse it’d be. It’d be even worse if he didn’t hear it from Cas. 

 

“Your Mom and Gabe called in for us.” 

 

“I just saw a text from her. She also wants to know how you’re doing.” Dean said running a hand through his hair yawning again. He sent her a quick message. 

 

“I’ll send her a message to.” Dean turned and smiled at him as he said that. 

 

_ ‘Good morning Mrs.Winchester or should I say good Afternoon. Thank you for last night and for also letting Dean drive me home and letting him stay over. I am not feeling too bad today and I think the meds are definitely a big contributor.’ _

 

Almost instantly he got a reply back.

 

‘ _ It’s good to hear from you Cas. I was a little worried. No need to thank me. I figured you boys would need some rest after being at the hospital that long. If you feel worse don’t be afraid to call or have Dean take you to the hospital okay? Feel better sweetie<3’  _

 

Cas wondered if it was the meds messing with him because he felt like crying again. 

 

“Hungry?” Dean asked as he stood up from the bed. 

 

Cas looked up at him. Was he? He felt a small gnawing at his stomach. Yeah he was a little hungry. He scooted off the bed and stood up. He swayed a little and Dean steadied him. 

 

“You should lay down.” 

 

“I don’t want to stay in bed all day. I atleast want to be confined to the couch.” They stared each other down for a bit before Dean gave in and helped Cas downstairs. Cas hadn’t actually planned on going straight to the couch but Dean forced him. Saying if he didn’t he’d carry him to it. Wasn’t much of a threat in Cas’s book but Dean didn’t need to know that. 

 

“I am going to go make breakfast.”

 

“Dean you don’t have…” Dean held up a hand to stop him from talking. 

 

“I believe i am in charge today seeing as you’re the one on bed rest. So sit your ass there and I am going to make breakfast. Doctor’s orders.” 

 

Cas sighed, “Fine….Doctor Winchester.” Cas crossed his arms.

 

Dean left with a smirk. It was a good time as any to call his Dad. He dialed his number and waited as it rang. He could be in a meeting but judging the time he might be at lunch. When he said lunch he meant his dad eating at his desk working on a project. That man never stopped. 

 

“You’re up.” Well that wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

“Uh...yes I am.” 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“You...you know?” 

 

“Castiel,” He could imagine that ‘did you think you could fool me’ look on his dad’s face. “Did you think the hospital wouldn’t have called me?”

 

“Uhh…..” 

 

“I’ll take that as your answer. I was going to head out there myself when I called your uncle. He told me you were okay. Bruised and a few scrapes….was that true?” Cas wasn’t too sure what tone his dad was taking. It was borderline neutral with tones of...concern. More than likely part of it was just due to Bart’s way of talking the other part being that he was waiting to hear what Cas had to say before deciding to be mad or not. 

 

“He was right. Doctor said I’d be fine. Just a follow up later on this week.” 

 

His dad let out a breath. “.....Son….” Oh that can’t be good. “What happened? This is the second time you ended up in the hospital this year, and this is a completely different school. Is it the same reason...I thought we talked about this?” Yes they had talked about it. Once and only once. Lay low. 

 

“I...I was the same guy from last time. He found out where I went to school and made new friends….then they came after me. Dad….I think he used… _.That  _ as an excuse. I think he’s just jealous and a sore loser. He’s mad he lost to me.” He could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Last year his father had learned of his sexuality after he ended up in the hospital. Bart had learned from the police report. Cas had told the police that Raphael had said it was because he was gay that he’d gone after Cas but Cas believed that was only half true. 

 

Bart had been pissed to say the least, not at Cas for being gay but at the situation. For letting people find out and for letting it get to that point. He had told Cas when they moved to not tell anyone, to avoid any situation like the last. If that’s how he would live his life then he’d need to learn to be more discreet, people weren’t as television made it seem. To an extent Cas understood where his dad was coming from. In his own way he was protecting Cas, but Cas didn’t think hiding away was the key to his problems. But being the son he was he listened and to be honest he wanted to avoid those problems too. As much as he’d like to just be honest, it came with troubles and Cas just wanted to go to school. 

 

“That seems like an awful lot of work to go after someone he lost too.” 

 

“He’s petty in a dangerous way.” He heard Bart make a sound of understanding. 

 

“I am...I am glad you’re okay. But Castiel….No more running or going on walks alone.” 

 

“What?” Cas’s voice raised.

 

“At least not for a while. You were alone after school last time as well. For now on until I say otherwise no taking early morning runs alone or late night walks. “ 

 

“But…”

 

“No.” 

 

Cas clenched his jaw. That wasn’t fair. It’s how he cleared his mind, how he relaxed. What was he supposed to do now? 

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

“Obviously not.”

 

“I handled myself just fine last night.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to handle yourself Castiel. You should have never had to have defended yourself against four other guys. My word is final on this one. Until I say otherwise. No alone wondering, no alone anything.” 

 

“I am not a child.” 

 

“Yes you are. Now I don’t want to hear another word of this.” Castiel had never talked back to his father like this. He huffed and took a long breath. There was no winning. Stubbornness was a family trait and he knew butting heads with his father was a no win situation. 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Watch the attitude Castiel. I know you aren’t feeling well but I won’t tolerate that from you.”

 

“Yes sir.” 

 

“Good. Keep me posted on how you are.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

“Get rest. If  you need more time off let me know I will call the school.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. Cas sat there and stared at the ceiling. That went better and worse than he thought. He also couldn’t get over at how….normal that conversation was. Sounded like any other son and father. There’d been emotion in his father’s tone, more that he was used to. 

 

“Everything okay?” Dean walked in and handed Cas a mug. Cas shrugged and sipped his tea.  

He turned to Dean as he sat down next to him.

 

“My dad doesn’t want me taking walks and runs on my own for the time being.” Dean nodded as he listened. “Do you agree?” Cas went a little on the defensive.

 

‘Well yeah. Alistair is still out there and well….god can you blame us for worrying. You were just in the hospital.”

 

“But I am fine.”

 

“That’s not the point, it could have been worse, far worse.” Dean and Cas stared at each other for a long time. Cas finally broke eye contact and crossed his arms. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re siding with my dad.” 

 

“Gotta say he’s right on this one.” Dean placed a hand on Cas’s arm. “Can you blame us for being a little over protective?”

 

“Cas shook his head, “No.” The doorbell rang at that moment. 

 

Dean voluntarily got up. The food was ready but first they’d see who it was. Dean came back and behind him was Michael.

 

“Michael.” 

 

“Hey Cas….Dad had me come check on you.” 

 

“Shouldn’t you be in school?”   
  


“I wasn’t feeling so great so dad had me stay home. How are you feeling? You don’t look so great.” Michael stood in the entry way with his hands in his pockets. 

 

“Thanks, well this is what it looks like when you hold your own against three guys. “ Cas stood and he swayed a little. 

 

“God dammit Cas….this is serious. It could have been worse than last time.” 

 

“Are you here to lecture me Michael because I am really not in the mood.” Cas narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“No I am not but you could do with taking care of yourself better. You should have listened to uncle.” 

 

“What hide myself away and not tell anyone I was gay? Well news to you I didn’t say anything it was the same asshole who knew before.” Cas growled.

 

“He never should have known in the first place Cas.” Michael’s voice raised. 

 

“Are you trying to blame that on me?” 

 

“No, what i am trying to say is you should have never said anything.”  They stared each other down. 

 

“God Michael I can’t get a read on you. I can never tell what you’re thinking.” 

 

“I think I am pretty obvious.” 

 

“Oh yeah you are. You hate me and hate that i am gay.”

 

“What?” Michael recoiled like he’d been slapped.

 

“Yeah Michael. Doesn’t take a genius to know you hate me and the fact that I am gay. Why do you even take an effort to spend time with me if you hate me so much? If you don’t like me why try? Just tell me something, stop faking.” 

 

Michael cut him off practically yelling. “I don’t hate you.”   They stared at each other in confusion. “I’ve never hated you Cas. Never.”

 

“You sure as hell act like you do. All the lectures and the yelling.” 

 

“I was worried and scared okay.” Michael took a slow deep breath. “You….fuck.” Michael ran a hand through his hair. Dean stood by watching them. “I just get so fucking angry when you aren’t careful and things get out of hand.”

 

“Hey that isn’t Cas’s fault.” Dean stepped in.

 

Michael turned to Dean. “Do you remember when I took time off because we were scared a family member would die?”   

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah….you looked like shit and were….” Michael had been withdrawn and sad. Dean turned to Cas then back to Michael. “That was Cas?” 

 

“Yeah. So sorry for freaking out, but if you had been there you’d understand. Seeing him like that after surgery. Not knowing if he’d wake up...Cas.” Michael shook his head turning from Dean to Cas. “Cas...You’ve always been my favorite cousin. Hell, you’re practically my favorite family member. Growing up I could relate to you more than my brothers or other cousins. We had so much in common and I felt like myself around you. Like someone cared. “ He sighed and shifted his weight. “I...I was scared I would lose you last year and I refused to have the same happen his year.” 

 

“So you fucking yelled at him every time something bad happened?” Dean’s tone having an edge to it. 

 

“I was protecting him.” 

 

“No you were being mean to him.” 

 

“You don’t understand Dean. I was protecting him and our family.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Cas pipped in.

 

“You think these guys would stop at you? If they didn’t get what they wanted from you they’d probably go after Gabe, or me. Probably Dean and maybe even Anna. I wanted you to realize what a problem this posed. It’s better to stay low just wait it out.” 

 

“So hide away who he is?” Dena stood half in front of Cas. 

 

“No...just...not tell anyone. People out here don’t understand.” 

 

“You would know.”

 

“I don’t care if he’s gay. I never did.” 

 

“You just don’t want people to know he is.” 

 

“For his and our safety.” 

 

“You have a real shitty way of showing you care Michael.”

 

“I don’t need to hear this from you Winchester I am here to talk to Cas.” 

 

“Michael.” Cas finally piped in. “I...I get it...really I do. But I am not going to hide or lie about who I am. I know it comes with risks but I’ve got Dean and the guys. I...I don’t want to hide forever.”

 

“Cas…..I don’t want to see you in the hospital again.” Michael stared at him. “That was...fuck that was horrible. It was terrifying. I thought you were going to die.”

 

“I didn’t. Not then and not now. If you want to help me Michael then support me. “ The cousin’s stared at the ground for a long moment. 

 

“Cas you don’t need to even mention it. I would no matter what.” Michael was obviously still debating internally but he’d come around. “I just don’t want to see you like this again.”

 

“I can handle myself...but I won’t be mad if you scare someone off before they try and beat the gay out of me again.” Michael let out a slow breath, he knew Cas was trying to lighten the mood but he wasn’t ready to laugh yet. 

 

“Be sure not to show your affection and concern in such a shitty way Michael. It comes off as mean and oppressive.” Dean jumped in again. 

 

Michael glared for a moment, “Well if Winchester is your guard dog than I guess I don’t have too much to worry about.” Michael gave his cousin a look. “Cas….seriously I don’t hate you. “ 

 

“I know Michael.” Michael stood there for a moment than Cas walked up and gave him a brief but loving hug. “Thank you.” Michael gave him a squeeze. 

 

“I am sorry if I said anything rude or did anything mean.” Michael whispered. 

 

“Let’s leave it in the past cousin.” Cas said as he pulled away. Michael nodded and put his hands back in his pockets. 

 

“I….I should head home. Let me know if you need anything Cas.” Michael said his goodbyes and hurried home. Dean and Cas were left with so much more information.

 

“I was not expecting that.” Dean said as he led cas to the kitchen. 

 

“Me either.” Cas pulled over a bar stool from the counter over to the kitchen island. 

 

“Who knew this whole time Michael just wanted to be the overprotective cousin? “ Cas nodded in response. 

 

“I am glad he doesn’t hate me...to be honest he’s my favorite too.” Cas chuckled and watched as Dean placed a plate of food in front of him. “This looks wonderful Dean.” He was eager to dig in. 

 

\------

 

Dean could see that Cas wasn’t up to 100% yet. Even with Michael's reassurance that he didn’t hate him. Maybe they should do something to take Cas’s mind off of things. But what? 

 

Well Halloween was coming up. Most of them still needed costumes. Maybe that could be fun. They could take Anna and Sammy, make it a family thing. 

 

He left things as is for now. They two ate breakfast slash lunch together. They talked about school and things. It wasn’t until they were in front of the tv again that Dean brought up the shopping idea. 

 

“I know Sammy still needs a costume for Jo’s party.”

 

“Anna does too.” Cas was leaning against him. “It could be fun”

 

“What about you?” Cas cocked his head questioningly. “Do you have costume?”  Cas nodded. 

 

“It’s a surprise. “ 

 

Dean was dying to know but didn’t push it. Just for that though he’d keep his a secret too. 

 

“We could take Gabe, make it a family thing?” Cas nodded at Dean’s suggestion. He stared out at the TV for a bit before speaking. 

 

“Maybe Michael too?” 

 

Dean smiled and nodded, “Yeah we’ll take him too. Maybe get him to pick a good costume this year. His usually suck, no creativity.” That pulled a laugh from Cas.

 

“Sounds like a mission.” 

 

They continued watching their movie and eventually Cas fell asleep against him. About thirty minutes into his nap Cas began moaning and whimpering in his sleep. Dean knew those signs, nightmares. Dean didn’t know what to do but before he could decide Cas began moving in his sleep. They were getting worse. Dean placed a hand on his arm. 

 

“Cas….Cas...wake up.” His words calm and gentle. Cas shot up looking disoriented and scared. “Cas, It’s okay it’s me...Dean.” He hand his hand on Cas’s shoulder still. 

 

“Dean?” Cas’s vision started to focus in again.

 

“Yeah it’s me Cas.” Cas sighed and buried his face in his hands. Dean could imagine how Cas was feeling. “You’re okay.” 

 

“No dean I am a mess.” Cas sighed and stayed hidden behind his hands. Dean rubbed his back gently. Cas had been through a lot this week, it must be very stressful. 

 

“Hey...I don’t want to overstep my bounds...or say something I shouldn’t...and tell me if I need to butt out...but. “ Dean took a breath. “Maybe you should call that doctor you psychiatrist recommended.”    
  


Cas peeked at him through his fingers. “You think it will get worse?”

 

“It could. You’ve been through a lot this week. Plus...you’re stressed I can see it. Not to mention Rafael was at fault again, I can imagine it brought up bad memories.” Dean could see Cas’s internal struggle. The part of Cas that wanted to say he could handle it on his own and the part that knew Dean was right. They found themselves staring at each other again. 

 

“....you're right.” Cas eventually agreed. He knew that this might be more than he could handle on his own. Maybe Michael had softened him up and that’s why he so readily agreed, normally he’d put up a stubborn fight. Or maybe it was because Dean was the one suggesting it and he trusted Dean and knew he wouldn’t say it just to say it. 

 

Less than ten minutes later Cas had an appointment set up for that following week.

 

“See, not so bad.” Dean smiled and Cas nudged him

 

“Thank you Dean.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For…..for being you.” Cas smiled up at him before leaning against him and picking a new movie to watch. 

 

Saturday after practice Dean, Michael and Cas made their way to the mall. Gabe, Anna and Sam would meet them there. 

 

“Thanks for inviting me.” Michael said as he leaned back into his seat. He knew he was still treading on fragile ground. He had no idea Cas thought he’d hated him. So now he wanted to make sure his cousin knew that wasn’t the case. He was happy to be given the opportunity. 

 

“I am glad you could come. I think it’ll be fun. “ Cas says turning in his seat to look at Michael. Michael hoped one day they could be like they were as kids, like brothers.

 

He nodded, “You know what you are going as to Jo’s?” 

 

“Yup...but I am keeping it a secret. So is Dean out of pure stubbornness.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

“You gonna make this a show me yours and I’ll show you mine Dean?” Michael chuckled. He and Cas may have grown apart as they got older out of misunderstanding and distance but he felt like he could read his cousin pretty well. He’d known Dean for years and felt like he could read his friend fairly well. So he’d have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not be able to see what was going on here. 

 

Was he mad? Hell no. Was he surprised? Fuck yeah, he’d only ever known Dean to be interested in women. Was he worried? Hell yeah, Dean was his friend Cas was family he didn’t want anyone to hurt them. Would he support them? If this was turning into what he thought it was, then fuck yes he would. Would he tease them? Every fucking chance he got. For now though he’d keep it to himself. He’d pretend he didn’t see it, he’d pretended he didn’t know, he’d pretend he didn't figure it out. When they were ready, he’d act surprised. He said ‘when’ instead of ‘if’ because the look Dean just gave Cas blew any doubts in his mind right out the window.  

 

“Shut up Michael.” Dean grumbled causing the two Novak’s to laugh. “Yeah yeah laugh it up...dicks with wings the both of you.” Dean shook his head. Cas gave him a look and Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“Dicks with wings?” Michael asked.

 

“It’s because we’re named after angels. “ 

 

“You’re entire damn family.” Dean took the freeway exit that came up. 

 

“We aren’t even that religious.” Michael looked out the window. Cas probably had the most angel sounding name of them all other than Lucifer. 

 

They pulled up to the mall and Dean parked in just about the same spot he normally did. They exited the car and Cas called his brother. Dean locked up and walked with the cousins to the front of the mall. 

 

Dean was honestly really looking forward to today. Hanging out with family and friends, getting Cas’s mind off of things, and just having fun after this week.

 

“Casssss.” They heard a voice call out as they entered. Dean smiled as he watched his lanky brother rush over to them. Sam beamed at Cas and instantly went in for a hug. “You’re looking much better.”

 

“Thank you sam,” Cas hugged him back and wrapped an arm around him. 

 

“Better watch out Dean or another Winchester is gonna steal Cassie away.” Gabe teased walking up.

 

“Yeah seems I gotta fight Sam and my mom for him.” Dean decided to roll with the joke. 

 

“Damn losing out to a younger man and an older woman, double whammy.” Michael smirked. Dean turned and gawked. 

 

“Dude,” Dean sighed.

 

“What? That was was to hard to pass up.”

 

Dean glared, “CASSSS, Your family is being mean.” Cas turned and looked over at them. 

 

“Gabe are you teasing him again?”

 

“Hey don’t blame it all on me Michael did too.” Gabe pointed at Michael with a lollipop. Where he got it no one knew. 

 

“Are you all going to act like children today?” Every single one of them looked at him then nodded. 

 

“Yes.” They all smiled at him, Anna and Sam included. 

 

“Wonderful,” Cas rolled his eyes but he wasn’t mad. 

 

Anna and Sam latched onto him and dragged him over to the large Halloween store. 

 

“Yeah...don’t worry about us...we’ll be fine.” Gabe called out as the trio left them behind. “How do we end up not being the cool ones?” 

 

“More like Cas is their mom and they want his attention.” Dean chuckled and walked in after them.

 

“You know….you might not be wrong about that.”

 

“Cas’s always been like that. Younger kids looking up to him and him always taking care of everyone before himself.” Michael was the last to enter.

 

“Really?” Dean looked around to see where they went. He caught sight of red hair rounding a corner. 

 

“Yeah. Sometimes it was really worrisome.” Michael walked down the aisle looking at the items on display.

 

“Cas could be bleeding all over the place but be more worried about the kid with a minor scrape.” Gabe picked up a fake sword and swung it around. 

 

“Sounds like some things never change.” Dean smiles and picks up a replica blade, looks bad ass. He read the tag, Demon blade. Did that mean it was a demons weapon or that it killed demons? He was honestly tempted to buy it just because. Hmmm maybe he’d change his outfit a bit. He held onto it for now and just messed with it as they walked.

 

They rounded the corner and could hear laughing from a nearby aisle. When they walked over to it they began laughing as they saw Cas and Sam dueling. Cas had an oddly shaped silver blade in his hand. Not long enough to be a sword but short enough to be a knife. Sam had a lightsaber in hand. Anna stood to the side recording it all in a fit of giggles. 

 

They may be play fighting but Dean could see Cas knew what he was doing. He moved gracefully and with purpose. He made sure to hold back a swing so he wouldn’t hurt Sam. Dean smiled and was tempted to join in until a sales associate walked by and cleared their throat loudly. They all stopped and looked at the guy. 

 

“Sorry.” Sam gave a sheepish smile. The guy huffed and walked away. They laughed and put the fake weapons back. 

 

“We aren’t done here Winchester.” Cas teasingly nudged Sam.

 

“Another challenge? Where and when?”

 

“My house. We’ve got lightsabers. Maybe next weekend?” Sam nodded.

 

“Sounds awesome.” 

 

“Gonna buy that Cas?” Dean asked gesturing to the silver blade in his hand. 

 

“I was thinking about it. It doesn’t go with my outfit but I think it’s cool. Plus it matches my name.” He held up the tag when Dean gave him a questioning look. The tag read angel blade.

 

“How perfect.” Dean laughed as he held up his demon blade. 

 

“You guys are disgusting.” Gabe rolled his eyes and pulled Michael along to follow him over to the costume aisles. 

 

Dean and Cas followed after him still snickering at his reaction. 

 

Dean somehow got roped into helping Anna pick out her outfit. She held up five different ones and had pros and cons for them all. But Dean could be a patient man when he wanted to plus he liked Anna so he listened to each one. 

 

Gabe surprisingly was the one to stick with Sam to pick his outfit. He kept trying to get Sam to pick a moose outfit. If he could convince Sam Dean would buy him the biggest fucking chocolate bar he could find. 

 

Cas was off helping Michael. Dean smiled as he watched them. He knew they wouldn’t be instantly close friends and cousins but it was a good start. He knew Michael didn’t know he’d come off like a dick with his concern and wanted to make up for it. 

 

\------

 

Cas looked over the outfits. “Hmmm what were you looking for? Did you have any ideas?” 

 

“No. I am not too creative and usually don’t go as anything cool.”

 

“Hmm how about we go through some and see what you like and don’t like.” 

 

“Thanks Cas.” Michael gave him a small smile which he returned. 

 

“Hmmm Something supernatural, historical or modern?” He didn’t think Michael would want a humorous outfit.

 

“Maybe one of the first two.” Michael frowned in thought as he looked over outfits. 

 

They looked over many outfits and even thought of maybe going to the stores in the mall to put one together. The didn’t find anything they liked until Cas saw a Roman soldier outfit left haphazardly next to a wall with wings on display. 

 

“Hey. Why don’t you be yourself?” Cas said with a laugh.

 

“What does that mean?” Michael cocked his head. 

 

Cas gestured to the outfit and wings. “An Archangel. You could go as the angel Michael.” 

 

Michael’s face lit up in understanding. “That is a really good idea. How have I not thought of that before.” Michael felt like that should have been obvious. They didn’t want to go with typical white angel wings and found a beautiful pair of tawny colored ones, they looked masculine and suited Michael well. Next they went through and found an outfit that suited the look they wanted for their warrior angel idea. 

 

They eventually made their way back to the group, spoils in hand. 

 

“Woah what did you guys come up with?” Gabe asked looking at the wings. In his own arms was the last piece he needed for his Loki outfit. Cas knew instantly Gabe was throwing some serious money down on it. That was not a generic costume in his arms. 

 

“I am going as Michael,” Michael said with a grin as he took in their confused looks. “You know the Archangel?”

 

“Oh,” he heard them murmur. 

 

“That was Cas’s idea wasn’t it?” Dean asked crossing his arms. He knew Michael was not creative enough for that.

 

“That it was.” Michael shrugged, he knew he probably would have gone as a zombie or football player if Cas hadn’t helped him.  

 

“What did Dean help you pick out Anna?” Cas asked looking to his sister. 

 

“We decided on Merida from brave. I don’t know how to curl my hair so dean asked his mom if she could do it for me and she said yes.” Anna was beaming. 

 

“That was nice of her. Maybe we can make her something as a thank you.” Anna nodded in agreement. 

 

“Sam?” Cas turned to him. 

 

“I said lawyer but Gabe said that was lame,” Cas could see Dean and Gabe nodding in agreement. “Gabe wanted me to go as a moose, Bullwinkle to be specific. We ended up settling on..”

 

“For the love of all that is good please say Moose Lawyer.” Dean pleaded. 

 

“We ended up settling on Demon lawyer.” Sam repeated and finished his sentence. Dean groaned and stared at the ceiling. Cas got the feeling he’d been trying to get Sam to dress like a moose for years now. 

 

“Demon lawyer...isn’t that redundant?” Michael teased. There went Sam bitchface 82. “I am only teasing Sam. “ 

 

Sam was still a little pouty but let it go. 

 

“Wow everyone has their outfits this is awesome. You guys know what that means, right?” Dean was grinning.

 

“Yes Dean.” It meant food and they all knew it. The rest of the day went to getting food and then wandering the mall. Cas took the time to observe everyone and get Christmas present ideas. They wandered into stores and window shopped. Some of them picked up things they didn’t need. They had to drag Gabe out of the candy store. Cas and Dean snuck back later and bought some candy, they didn’t want Gabe to know otherwise he’d sneak some. 

 

Hot topic was always an interesting trip. Sam and Cas hovered around the harry potter section looking over the sweaters and shirts. Anna was all over the Disney section. Dean dragged Cas over to the small section where there was merch for his uncle’s book. 

 

“It’s so surreal. I mean I help him edit it.” He said running his fingers over an angel wing necklace. 

 

“I live with the guy.” Michael says with a chuckle as he passes by. 

 

“Is it weird seeing this stuff in stores?” Dean always wondered if it’d be weird being related to someone well known.  

 

“In the beginning yeah. But not anymore. I probably don’t act like it but I am proud of him.” Michael then wanders off to go look at some band stuff. 

 

“Hard to believe they are related sometimes.” Dean gives a chuckle. 

 

“My dad says Michael takes after his mom. But I see a lot of uncle chuck in him too.” Cas continues to look over the merch. “OH….MY...GOD.” Cas actually face palms. 

 

“What?” 

 

“There is a ship shirt here.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“It’s a Misha and Jensen shirt specifically marketed as a ship.” He pointed at the shirt and then the price tag that had the shirt name. It read Cockles. 

 

“Does that make it canon?” Dean asks with a chuckle.

 

“It makes their marketing team geniuses.” Cas looked over the shirt with an amused grin on his lips. He wondered if his uncle knew. 

 

They wandered around looking at more stores until it started to get late. They all headed to the parking lot to find their cars. This time however Sam and Cas would be swapping. 

 

Dean would be taking Michael home and Cas would just head back with his siblings so there wasn’t really a need to go with Dean. Cas and Dean stared at each other for a long moment. The urge to at least hug each other was very very strong. They were both dying for it but knew now was not the best time. So with a sigh they both said bye and headed to the cars. 

 

Halfway to Gabe’s car Cas paused and said he forgot to tell Dean something. Neither sibling mentioned Cas could have easily called or texted him. They let him go. Cas caught up to Dean before they reached the Impala. “Dean.” 

 

Dean paused and turned, a grin plastered on his face. “Sammy turn on the impala.” He tossed the keys to him. Michael and Sam headed to the car without question. Cas stood near an suv, completely on purpose by the way, it kept them from the impala’s line of view. 

 

“Sorry I probably shouldn’t have hurried over here,” Cas sighed was probably being weird. They weren’t even dating dating. All insecurities were shattered as Dean hugged him. 

 

“Glad I wasn’t the only one hoping for a proper goodbye. “ Cas held onto Dean’s jacket as he was held. 

 

“Now I am very glad I came over.” Dean slowly pulled away. 

 

“So I wanted to ask but didn’t know when to but will you be my date to the party? I know we can’t go as proper dates...but We can go together. I won’t dance with anyone and neither will you and I’ll stick next to you the entire time until you can’t stand it.” 

 

“Dean, you know that it would be impossible for me to get tired of you.” Cas chuckled and nodded, “I’d love to be your not-date date.” 

 

“Sorry we can’t go as normal dates. You deserve to…” Cas put a hand over his mouth.

 

“Dean if I didn’t want this I would tell you. I am fine. I know I told Michael I didn’t want to hide but I don’t plan on throwing the closet door open if you catch my meaning.” Dean nodded in understanding. “This works for both of us right now. Our situation and who we are. I am okay with it.” They smiled at each other. 

 

“You make me feel way more mature than I actually am.” 

 

“Don’t worry in about ten minutes you’ll say something to completely ruin it.” Cas beamed and Dean let out a full laugh. Cas loved the sound so much. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Cas.” 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Dean.” Cas watched as Dean look around the parking lot before he leaned in and planted a small kiss on Cas’s cheek. One more quick hug and Dean went off to the impala. Cas smiled and turned to head back to the car only to find it waiting behind him. His eyes widened as he saw Gabe grinning and Anna giggling making a heart with her hands. They were ridiculous, but he loved them.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I properly shed some light onto Michael. I know there are some small inconsistencies with his character from the beginning and that's mostly because he has changed a bit from then. I do plan on going back and fixing some story things when I get the time. I was worried about the writing in this chapter, it took me a bit longer to write and it's one of my shorter ones in a while. I am happy with the end result though. I was also worried I wouldn't get it done in time. I got sick this week, work was busy, Halloween and a billion other things. But, I pushed through and we are one step closer to our boys coming together. 
> 
> I hope you like how this one went. I am so freaking excited to give you next weeks chapter you don't even know. OWO
> 
> A little sprinkle of fluff through out the chapter, a dash of Cam and some family bonding.   
> Had to sneak in a reference to the Destiel HotTopic shirt XD I wanted one 
> 
> I also hope you guys like the drawing. It's a style i've slowly been working on since last inktober. It's a super fun style for me to work with and I love drawing my original characters in it and some fan stuff.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Party  
> After Party OwO

Cas woke up feeling great Sunday morning. He was dying to go for a run before Dean came but neither of his siblings would go with him. He sighed and ended up working out in the living room until Dean got there. 

 

Cas answered the door shirtless, not on purpose.  _ Liar.  _  I am not, I lost track of time.  _ Sure.  _

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean smirked as he took in the sight before him. 

 

“Hello Dean...sorry I lost track of time. Let me go clean up and we can go.” Cas let him in and hurried upstairs. 

 

“Dean, in here.” Anna called out from the kitchen. 

 

Cas looked over his shoulder to see Dean make his way to the kitchen. He was sure his siblings would fill him up with coffee and muffins. He smiled and washed up really quick before changing. It wasn’t long before he was pulling on his sweater and heading downstairs. Sure enough when he got to the kitchen Dean had a cup of coffee and was in the middle of a contest with his brother to see who could eat the most muffins in a given time period. So far Gabe was winning. 

 

“You’re going to make yourself sick.” Cas shook his head, but secretly he enjoyed seeing them all getting along. Cas made himself coffee, he had a feeling they’d be here a while. 

 

“Wooooh,” Gabe exclaimed as he won. Dean groaned leaning his head back. 

 

“Damn, you’re a fast eater. “ Dean chuckled slipping down in his seat getting comfy. 

 

“I don’t know if that’s an admirable skill to have. “ Cas could almost laugh at the scene before him. 

 

“Oh it totally is.” Dean nudged him before getting up slowly. Cas did surprisingly well not staring at him as he stretched. Cas looked up to see his brother staring at him and smirking as if knowing Cas wanted to look. 

 

Cas stayed calm and finished off his coffee. He’d wash the cups before they left. Before he got up though Dean snatched up their coffee cups and went to go wash them himself. 

 

“Dean I can do that.”

 

“I’ve got it. You guys are always feeding me. Least I can do.” Cas can’t even hide the mushy warm feeling he gets hearing that. Then Gabe makes gagging face. Cas glares at him and Anna giggles. 

 

After that they head off to Bobby’s to work on the car. They are taking the project slow and Bobby seems to be doing the same. They like having something to do on Sundays with each other. They know it won’t last for forever but they’ll indulge for as long as they can. 

 

Dinner with Bobby, Ellen and Jo becomes a regular thing. Cas and Dean are invited once again. There is lots of talk of the Halloween party. Cas tells them he and his siblings would love to help out if there is anything they needed. Jo said she asked people to bring a dessert so they can have a dessert buffet. Cas knows Gabe will be all over that so he’ll try and rope him in to making a few. 

 

Sure enough after Dean drops him off, with a great hug by the way, Cas tells Gabe about the dessert buffet and his brother is off coming up with ideas before he gave a yes. 

 

Monday the rest of Cas’s costume arrived. There were only a few things he didn’t have to order which was nice. Everything fit him perfectly, it was a good idea to let Charlie actually size him instead of ordering blindly. 

 

Tuesday he spent the day helping Gabe work on his Halloween desserts. There was a cyclops eye fruit tart, mousse filled chocolate dragon eggs, zombie brain cupcakes and ghost cake pops. That was after Cas had cut down his stupidly long list. It was amazing though, Gabe was totally in his element working on these desserts.

 

Wednesday at school Cas did not wear his costume, he’d rather it be a party surprise. Dean offered to pick him up but he said he needed to help Gabe with all the desserts so he sadly had to refuse. School actually let out early, which was surprising but very nice. Dean told him he’d meet them at Bobby’s at 6. When Cas got home he was surprised to only find Gabe. 

 

“Where is Anna?”

 

“She went home with Sam since Mrs. Winchester was going to do her hair for her.” Cas remembered her offering. He smiled, she is such an amazing woman. He wondered if given more time his mother would have warmed up and been more like that. 

 

“Need help before we start getting ready?” He asked looking at all the baked goods his brother had put together. 

 

“Yeah can you put the faces on the ghosts?” He asked as he decorated the cupcakes. Cas picked up the black icing and got to work. He glanced at his brother watching him focus in on his task, he rarely put so much care into the things he did. Baking however, he put all his mind and heart into it. 

 

“Did you tell Jo to set up a table for just you?” Cas teased.

 

“I did tell her I was bring quite a bit and she was ecstatic. That way in case people didn’t there would still be a lot to choose from.  

 

They worked on the desserts until they were all finished up. They had some time to clean up before heading off to get dressed. Cas didn’t have an elaborate costume but it did have more pieces than some of the other’s he could have chosen. But, he chose this one for a reason and he really hope it went over well. He had to have Gabe help him with one piece but other than that he pulled on his hat and he was good to go. 

 

“Dude he is either going to start drooling or die...maybe both.” Gabe smirked as he smoothed down his own outfit. He didn’t have his cape or Loki helmet on since it would be hard to drive like that. They loaded up the desserts into the car and headed to Bobby’s. They arrived earlier than originally planned. It worked out though since those who were there came and helped with the food. 

 

“Goodness Gabriel, these look amazing. Maybe I’ll hire you to make desserts for the next party we have.” Ellen smiled as she looked over the trays.

 

“I would love to help. I enjoy doing stuff like this.” Gabe shrugged like it was nothing. Was...was Gabe being shy? Cas logged this knowledge away for later. 

 

“Well don’t you look handsome as all hell Castiel.” Ellen turned to him and he blushed. 

 

“Thank you Ellen.” 

 

“I am sure someone else will think the same.” Jo whispered to him. When he turned to her she gave him a knowing wink. 

 

He swallowed and wasn’t too sure what to say. He was sure Dean didn’t want Jo or anyone to know about this mutual attraction between them, yet...if it went anywhere. She took pity on him and patted his arm before taking a tray. They were setting up everything at the tables when people started to arrive. Bobby had meat set up on a massive grill. It smelled amazing. 

 

Mary, Sam, Anna, and John showed up not too long after the party started. From a distance Mr. Winchester seemed sober and actually in a good mood. That was good, it would be a shame if he put a dark cloud over the evening. 

 

“Anna you look amazing,” Cas smiled as his sister kept shaking her now full curly hair. 

 

“It's so much fun.” She giggled. 

 

“Thank you Mrs. Winchester. Me and Gabe would not have known what to do.” She hugged him in a greeting. 

 

“I am sure you boys would have figured something out, you’re smart.” They probably would have taken her to a salon. They were not going to relive that terrible time two years ago when they tried to get gum out of Anna's hair and she nearly cried for two days after they chopped off a huge chunk of hair. Dark times in the Novak  household.

 

“Sam you costume looks perfect.” Cas turned to him and was happy to receive a hug. He really like the horns Gabe helped him pick out for his demon lawyer outfit.   

 

“Yours looks awesome too.” Sam beamed up at him. Cas swore the boy grew an inch a day. He was almost sure Sam had been much shorter when he first met him. He turned to John next. 

 

“Hello Mr. Winchester.” He held out a hand to shake his.

 

“Castiel. It’s good to see you. I do have to admit I can appreciate the costume too. The hat real?” He pointed to the top of Castiel’s head. Cas was completely caught off guard by the semi-compliment. 

 

“Yes sir.”  John nodded in approval. He then dismissed himself to go hang out with Bobby and some other dads by the grill. There were families, people from school and friends all gathered around the large backyard. It was really nice, Cas definitely preferred this over ‘typical’ high school parties. 

 

Cas led Sam and Anna over to the dessert table when Mary went to spend time with Ellen. Gabe came over and pointed out which desserts he’d liked and which in his opinion could use work. The latter part whispered so no one would be offended. Michael showed up while they were snacking on some of the sweets. Cas was glad his costume had come out better than they had imagined. Michael lingered a bit before saying he was going off to go greet some people. The music was just loud enough that Cas didn’t hear the impala arrive a few minutes after Michael left them. He actually didn’t know Dean was there until he heard his voice from behind him.

 

“Gabe nice costume. Now where is Cas that guy has been tight lipped about his costume this whole time. “ Cas looked to the side to see Gabe smiling. 

 

Cas took a second then turned around so that Dean could see it was him. Good god he looked good. Dean must be dressed as a federal agent or something. He wore this perfectly fitted dress shirt, and slacks. A perfectly pressed vest and tie, Cas loved seeing him in a tie. Those sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark sunglasses were perfect. The part that really got him though were those god damn double shoulder holsters. He didn’t know why but they were really doing something for him. Imagining Dean as a cop, agent or detective left his brain in a pile of mush.  _ Don’t drool Cas.  _ I make no promises.  _ Don’t get hard either.  _ Once again I make no promises. Dean’s costume was dangerous, how was Cas supposed to keep his hands to himself? He took a breath,  _ You’ve got this.  _ Cas watched as Dean’s mouth practically dropped staring back at him. Dean was frozen in place and couldn’t seem to find anything to say so Cas spoke first. 

 

Cas dropped his voice a bit lower and pulled in a subtle southern drawl similar to the one Dean would let slip occasionally. “Howdy Dean.” 

 

\------

\------

 

Dean.exe has stopped working, or that’s what charlie would have said if she were there. Dean had not been expecting Cas to be dressed so...wow. He looked hot….like really fucking hot. Dean was really hoping his body wasn’t reacting to how drop dead sexy he looked right now because that would be freaking embarrassing. Cas looked like he walked right out of one of Dean’s favorite cowboy movies. Dean didn’t think he had a cowboy kink but god damn if Cas didn’t just create one.   

 

He had on a black duster that fell about mid calf and a matching stetson hat, he knew how much that shit cost not cheap, Cas looked damn good in it. His whole outfit was black and charcoal. His boots, pants, heavy belt slung around his waist, fitted vest and collared shirt. Thank god he wasn’t wearing a bolo tie because Dean didn’t know if he could handle that on top of everything else. All the black Cas was wearing really made his eyes pop, Dean couldn’t look away. 

 

He was so focused on how Cas looked he barely noticed how close they were now. Looked like no one else was paying attention though.  _ Dean use your words, stop staring you weirdo.  _ Shut up...I am getting there. 

 

“What Cas no bolo tie?”  _ Seriously?  _ What? I freaked out. 

 

Cas chuckled, “I went with a tombstone look so no, no bolo tie...I do have a few though...I could wear one next time.” 

 

Dean was hyper aware of the tone change in Cas’s words. He could hear as his voice got deeper when he said next time.  _ Dean...be good. Don’t go to the gutter.  _ Dean couldn’t help it and imagined Cas straddling his hips, shirtless with only a bolo tie and hat on his upper half.  _ Dean….you’re gonna pop a boner and make this awkward.  _ Shit his brain was right. Log that image away for later. Not to mention he had other plans for tonight and embarrassing himself in front of Cas and everyone he knows was not it. 

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yes Cas.” 

 

“Are...are you dressed as Jensen dressed as Agent Page?” Dean couldn’t help but grin as Cas got it.

 

“Hell yeah. I told you I’d make a great Jensen for Halloween.” Cas was obviously liking the outfit. Not that Dean chose it because he knew Cas had a thing for Jensen.  _ Sure. _ Shut up.  

 

“I think it suits you amazingly well. I must agree you do make a very spot on Jensen.” 

 

“Gonna have a fanboy moment Cas?” Dean smirked. 

 

“I am trying not to honestly.” Cas whispered. 

 

“Maybe later,” Dean winked. He watched as a pink blush colored Cas’s cheeks, a perfect look for him. 

 

Dean was led over to the dessert table behind Cas. He was surprised to see so many things to choose from. He’d snack on some but he wanted to leave room for the burgers Bobby was cooking up. He found himself staying next to Cas the whole time they hung out. It was fun they could still act their age but no one felt pressured to put on a front with family around. Jo seemed to be having the most fun, probably because she was able to plan a party her way at her own home. She even managed to drag Michael out to dance with her. Dean did promise he wouldn’t dance with anyone but it was hard to tell Anna no and he did get Cas’s silent approval. He would glance over and see Cas giving him this soft smile. Anna then dragged out Cas and Dean could not hold back a smile. 

 

Cas may be a talented guy but dancing was probably one of his weaker areas. Dean hadn’t paid much attention to his dancing skills at homecoming since he’d been focused on his jealousy. Now just watching him it was kind of funny and adorable how he tried hard to follow his sisters instructions. Sadly Dean got called over to his dad and Bobby to help get things out for people to eat. 

 

His dad was in a good mood. They’d had some rough days leading up but today was good. He hoped it stayed like this. His family deserved a fun Halloween. Everything felt….normal. Nothing was wrong it was...odd but really good. He caught himself occasionally glancing over to see what Cas was up to. He seemed to having a good time, Dean just wished he could spend the whole evening with him. He wondered if Cas felt the same. There were times when their eyes would meet and he felt confident Cas was thinking the same. 

 

After everything was all set out people made their way to get food. He had grabbed an extra burger for Cas and handed it to him when he made it to the table. Luckily no one was there to tease him for only bringing Cas one. 

 

He waited for Cas to take his first bite. He watched a smile break out as he chewed. 

 

“Good?” 

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Cas swallowed his bite. “Very good.”

 

“Bobby makes a mean burger but mine are still the best.” 

 

“Yeah? I believe you promised me you’d make some.” Cas smiled and went back to eating. 

 

Dean chuckled. “I guess I do owe you some. We should set up a day.” Cas nodded in agreement. Cas’s attention was stolen away when Sam came over. Dean couldn’t even be mad. He loved seeing Sammy and Cas getting along. There was something about it that warmed him through. 

 

Jo came over to their table, “we have games.” She was beaming. 

 

“Joanna Beth I am way too old for…’ Dean began to speak before he was cut off. 

 

“There are prizes.” Dean still wasn’t moved. “One of them is momma’s apple pie.”

 

“Joanna Beth I am never too old for Halloween games.” Cas and sam laughed next to him, Pie was the easiest way to change Dean’s mind. 

 

She dragged a whole bunch of them over. Apparently Jo had put in some serious game work in. She had stations set up outside the garage where Cas’s car was parked. She explained they could go around to each one in any order but she’d call out if they were doing a group thing. 

 

“Seems like she set up a school carnival instead of a party in her backyard.” Cas whispered to Dean as he stared at the biggest jar of m&m’s he’d ever seen. 

 

“I was thinking the same thing. She seems really proud of it too.”

 

“As she should be. Everyone is having fun. Little kids, teens and adults.” Cas was frowning as he stared at the jar. Dean stifled a laugh, was he trying to count them. 

 

“Dude you should just take a guess. “ 

 

“Hmmm that would probably be the best course of action.” his brow furrowed further before he wrote a number down on a piece of paper and dropped it into a bucket. 

 

Dean made his own guess and knew he was probably way off target. Sammy and Anna came over and pulled them over to what looked like a one sided beer pong set up. The other half was turned up like a back board the goal was to get as many ping pong balls into the cups of water as they could. It had to bounce at least once either on the base part of the table or the backboard. 

 

Anna did terribly, she got one. Sammy was a bit better with three of his six. Dean was smug with his five out of six. Cas was the real winner though a clean six in and the final one he scored using the backboard. 

 

“Damn Cas next party you’re gonna be my beer pong partner.” Dean whispered to him. 

 

“I think we would make quite a formidable team.” 

 

They all met up with Jo at the next spot where she was beaming. 

 

“Jo...bobbing for apples really?”

 

“Shut up it’s a classic.” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, not to mention completely unsanitary. 

 

“I wanna try,” Anna walked up. Jo helped her pull her hair back so she could give it a go. She got three attempts but failed. She pouted but smiled when her brother praised her anyways. Sam tried and almost had one. 

 

“I always wondered what a wet moose looked like.” Dean teased. He stopped laughing though when Sam shook his head sending water his way. 

 

“Your turn Cas.” Sam grabbed his arm and pulled Cas to the station. 

 

“I don’t know…” Cas looked a little uneasy. 

 

“Please.” Sam gave him those damn puppy eyes, no one could say no to those. Cas caved pretty quickly. He pulled off his hat and duster and handed them to sam. Dean watched him take a deep breath and dunk his head in. 

 

He could help but notice how the shirt pulled tightly around Cas’s firm arm muscles and back. Or how it accentuated his tapered waist. Dean never knew those things could be so appealing until recently. He had a feeling though that they were appealing because they were Cas. He didn’t feel this urge or need to look when it came to other guys. Just Cas. He felt his mouth go dry as Cas came up out of the water with an apple firmly planted between his lips and teeth.  _ I could think of a few things that would be nice to see firmly planted between his lips.  _ Perv.  _ I am you.  _ I am still not wrong.

 

“Perv.” The voice that popped up next to him startled him. 

 

“Shit Gabe wear a bell.” 

 

“Is that some other kinky shit you’re into because if so leave that to Cas.” The evil smirk on Gabe’s face fit well with his costume. 

 

“I am not a perv.”

 

“Uh I am a dude too and I know what you were thinking and ew. That’s my brother.” 

 

“How do you know what I was thinking?” 

 

Gabe raised a brow, “Dean.” 

 

“Shut up.” he crossed his arms and turned back to Cas and their younger siblings. He was annoyed, because Gabe wasn’t wrong. 

 

“Let me show you kids how it’s done.” Gabe suddenly called out and handed Cas his helmet. He had one in his mouth in half the time it took Cas. It was more disturbing than Dean would have thought.

 

They played a few more before they got the final game Jo had set up. Dean had to admit he’d been having more fun than he’d imagined. He really hadn’t thought it’d be that fun playing these party games but they were. He had seen his Ma and Ellen participating. Gabe and Jo had dragged Michael into it. It sucks the other guys couldn’t come but they had other plans. 

  
“Okay final game is dragon egg toss. I got the idea when gabe said he was making chocolate dragon eggs. “ Essentially it’s the same as a regular egg tossed but the eggs were decorated like dragon’s eggs. “Pair up you guys.” 

 

Michael and Anna paired up. Sam and Mary ended up as a team. Bobby joined in with Jo much to everyone’s surprised. Dean tried to tease him but was told to shut up and then called an idjit. Of course Dean stole Cas away as his partner. Gabe said he’d rather watch so he offered to keep score. Some other people paired up and before long they had a good size group playing. Gabe yelled out for them to start. They started out only a foot apart and at each successful pass they took a step back. Dean was confident Cas was going to be a great person to have on his team. 

 

Half way through and they were going strong. Anna and Michael were still in the game but a few tosses later and they were out. Everyone stayed around watching the remaining pairs continue to play. Dean and Cas may be playing with three other teams but they were obviously a few tosses ahead. One by one the remaining pairs fell off. At this point Cas and Dean were a long ways away from each other and the people watching were cheering them on. Now it was a game to see how far they could go. 

 

“So...how long do you thing these two can go?” Jo asked Gabe, she couldn’t believe they were still going. How had that egg not broken when they were practically tossing it like a baseball. 

 

“Probably awhile.” Michael stood next to her. “Cas’s skills on the baseball field are as a pitcher plus he his a great outfielder too. Dean is a very good generalist on the team. He’s a great batter and catcher though.” He heard a snicker from Gabe and glared as he looked over at him. “Real mature.” 

 

“Oh come on. It was right there.”  Gabe held his hands out in front of him like the joke was physically there. Michael just shook his head. 

 

“These boy’s ain’t ever gonna drop that egg at this point.” Bobby said crossing his arms and watching them. “You’re gonna have a damn good team this year Novak.” Bobby was speaking to Michael but didn’t turn towards him. 

 

“I don’t doubt that for a moment.” 

 

“Bet you I can make them drop it.” Gabe had that devious grin on his lips again. 

 

“Yeah?” Jo now mirroring the look. 

 

Gabe cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his words. “Cassie!” He yelled out and Cas’s toss faltered. “Pie’s ready.” He called out before Dean’s catch. On pure instinct Dean turned to look his way and missed the catch causing the egg to drop. He would have had to move to catch it since Cas messed up on the toss. 

 

“Gabe.” they both frowned at him. 

 

“You guys are too good we were getting bored.” They rolled their eyes and made their way over. Lots of congratulations and high fives were given. Cas was being asked questions from people he’d never met. Many encouraging him to go for the baseball team. Not knowing what to say he told them he already planned on it. Sam was the one who saved him and dragged him back over to their group. 

 

“Oh man I can’t wait to see you out on the field.” Sam was practically bouncing in his seat. 

 

“Gotta get through soccer first.” 

 

“Maybe we can play catch or baseball sometime. All of us.” Sam offered looking to Dean. 

 

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea. “ They used to do that as a family growing up but a few years back his dad never seemed to want to. He knew Sammy was dying to do stuff like that again. 

 

It was getting later in the evening and the adults had delved into the alcohol. They were in their own world and half paying attention to the kids. 

 

“Hey dean wanna drink? I know I can sneak some over.” Jo offered sipping from a solo cup, she’d snuck a drink for herself already. 

 

“Nah not tonight.” 

 

“If you’re worried about driving you know you can stay over.”

 

“I know...but I have plans later.”

 

She gave him a narrow eyed stare. “What kinds of plans?”

 

“Plans... god Jo I don’t gotta tell you everything.” He huffed and shoved a cookie in his mouth. 

 

“Oh you’ll tell me eventually.” She let it go for now, but she had a feeling it had to do with Cas. 

 

Dean was staring at Cas from the corner of his eyes. They hadn’t been able to spend much time being close tonight. With their families around and so many people it hadn’t been possible. He did have fun and he loved every moment. He loved seeing Cas getting along with his family more than anything. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, a text from Benny. 

 

_ ‘Still at the party?’ _

 

_ ‘Yeah, it’s been fun.’ _

 

_ ‘Still gonna sneak your angel away.’ _

 

_ ‘Oh my god Benny Wtf.’  _ Dean’s face was so red right now _. _ He tried his best to hide it. 

 

_ ‘Hahaha what? like you don’t think it. Anyways he know?’ _

 

_ ‘No kinda want it to be a surprise….is this cheesy?’ _

 

_ ‘Nah...okay yeah it is but it’ll be fine brotha’.’ _

 

_ ‘Yeah.’  _ He hoped Benny was right. 

 

_ ‘Keep me posted.’ _

 

_ ‘I will.’  _

 

It wasn’t until Gabe had taken Anna home that Dean finally mustered up the courage to lean over to Cas and ask him if he wanted to go back with him. 

 

“Hey Cas….wanna head out?” He asked him quietly.

 

“Hmmm? You don’t want to stay longer?” Cas cocked his head surprised Dean didn’t want to stay longer. 

 

“Umm...I kinda had something...planned.” Cas stared still not catching on. “For me and you. Not surrounded by everyone.” Then Cas caught on. 

 

“Oh….yes I am ready to go.” He nodded eagerly. Dean chuckled and got up. Cas followed him and they went to say bye. Told Ellen and Jo that they were tired because of school. Ellen bought it, Jo not so much. They eventually were able to make it to the impala without too much interrogation. 

 

“What do you have planned?” Cas asked as he slipped off his jacket and hat before buckling up. 

 

“It’s a surprise.” Dean grinned at him as he started up baby. He was feeling a little nervous but confident this would go well. 

 

“Well now I am even more excited. “ Cas smiled as he stared out the window. They drove in comfortable silence for a while until Cas spoke again. “Was it just me or…” 

 

“Did it feel like there was something missing?” Dean finished for him. 

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah...I had a lot of fun with everyone and it was a great night...but.” He looked down shyly. Dean reached out and took his hand. 

 

“I feel the same.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean’s breath hitched as he felt Cas lace their fingers together. He could get used to this. 

 

He knew the moment Cas caught onto where they were going. He sat up straighter and was scanning the windows more. 

 

“The field?”

 

“I like to think of it as our spot.” There was that blush. 

 

“I like to think of it that way too.” Cas squeezed his hand. Dean made the turn off the road with ease. They slowly made their way down the dirt road before breaking through the treeline. Dean loved it out here. It was perfect and it was a place he’s only ever shared with Cas. Not Sammy, not his ma, no one but Cas. 

 

Dean got out and gestured for Cas to follow. The moon was out and full, the stars were bright there was no need for the impala’s headlights. The field was filled with moonlight. Dean made his way to the front where he met Cas. 

 

“So Dean what’s the surprise?” Cas’s voice was calm but Dean could see the excitement in his eyes. 

 

Dean pulled out his phone and got the music app ready. 

 

“I regret that we never got to dance on homecoming night.” He offered Cas his hand. Cas’s eyes flicked to dean’s hand then his eyes. He was silently asking if Dean really meant it. Dean nodded and with a shy blush and smile Cas took his hand. Dean hit play and slipped his phone into his back pocket. 

 

The slow acoustic music from the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoHeJp-NgSA) began to play. He opted for a version with no words. He had Cas’s left hand in his right, his own left hand on Cas’s hip. 

 

“I guess this means you’re leading?” Cas met his eyes. 

 

“We could always switch.” Dean’s own eyes held a mischievous glint that had Cas’s ears turning bright red. A minute or so into the song they got closer, their chests pressed up against each other. 

 

“I actually know this song.” Cas kept his voice low, not wanting to break the mood. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Mmmhmm, I also remember you humming it last time we were out here.” Dean remembered humming it, he also thought Cas had been asleep. He swallowed and looked over at Cas who looked completely and utterly happy right now. Dean settled his nerves and closed his eyes as he began singing ‘[Hey Jude](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/beatles/heyjude.html)’ softly in time with the music. 

 

As he sang he felt Cas wrap his arms around Dean and they swayed together all the way through. Cas began humming along with him as he re-familiarize himself with the song. Dean couldn’t imagine this night getting any better.  _ Yes you can.  _ Okay he could.  _ Just...go for it. You’ve got this.  _ It’s so unsettling when you’re so positive.

 

As the song came to an end Dean looked to Cas and their eyes met. His heart was racing, his palms were a little sweating and he had a million butterflies in his stomach. They stared for who knows how long, slowly closing the space between them. Cas closed his eyes first, Dean knew it was the okay to continue. Dean followed suit and closed his eyes. 

 

Barely a second later and he felt the warm press of Cas’s lips against his and he just about melted. It was perfect. He pressed his lips a bit more firmly against Cas’s, Cas did the same in return. Dean was thinking of keeping the kiss simple and sweet until Cas’s tongue darted out and licked his lower lip. Dean held back a moan as he opened his mouth to Cas. His hands moved up from Cas’s waist to cup his face as he deepened the kiss. It was everything he imagined and more. 

 

Their tongues brushed against each other and neither were able to hold back the small moan that escaped them both. Dean swore Cas tasted like warm honey and blueberries. He pulled him in closer as his tongue swept through Cas’s mouth tasting every inch he could. Cas’s own hands were clenched tightly to his shirt. His tongue constantly seeking Dean’s never wanting to be away from him for longer than a moment. 

“Cas,” He breathed out before diving back in, he never wanted to stop this. This was perfect, this was what he wanted, this was what he needed. Cas was perfect, Cas was what he wanted and Cas was what he needed. 

 

“Dean,” Cas’s voice deeper than normal and breathless. He was just as eager to kiss Dean, clinging him as if his life depended on it. As Dean moved his lips away just a bit Cas bit Dean’s lower lip pulling a deep groan from Dean before drawing him back in to continue kissing. 

 

“Cas,” He murmured against his lips. 

 

“Mmmm,” Cas really didn’t seem up for talking but Dean knew he’d want to hear this. 

 

“Cas.” He gave him a deep firm kiss before pulling his lips back but keeping the same amount of body distance, which was none. 

 

“Dean?” A flicker of worry shined in Cas’s eyes. Dean smiled and gave him a quick peck on his lips. That made him relax. 

 

“I...didn't just bring you out here because of homecoming.” 

 

“No?”

 

Dean shook his head. “After our date I just.. I knew. I was a goner.” Dean smiled as he watched Cas’s eyes widen. Hope, eagerness. “I knew I wanted to be close to you and not as a friend and not just physically. I want to know you, everything about you. I know...I can feel that we can have something good and solid and amazing. I have never felt like this before...about anyone. “ He cupped Cas’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over his high cheekbone. He watched as Cas’s beautiful blue eyes welled up with emotion. “I know what I want and I know what I need. I know it won’t be easy but I like you Cas and I want to be with you. “ Cas’s breath hitched and a tear spilled out one eye. “Castiel Novak will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” He smiled as Cas instantly nodded. 

 

Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck and held him close. 

 

“You mean it.” 

 

“Of course I do.” He felt Cas squeeze him tighter. He felt the tears beginning to soak his shirt. 

 

“Hey hey,” He gently pulled back and wiped the tears away. “What’s wrong angel?” 

 

“Dean...angel?” Cas still had a few tears running down his cheek. 

 

“You love it.” Cas rolled his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect. This night, the dance, you, the kiss, your words. It was all perfect. I never ever imagined I would have this Dean. I never thought I’d get to have a high school romance.” Cas shrugged. Dean’s heart broke a little, his poor Cas. 

 

“Well now you’ve got one and it’s gonna be awesome. You’re dating literally the hottest guy in school.” That got Cas smiling. Dean tilted Cas’s chin up. “Hey I know it ain’t gonna be easy and it won’t be like every other high schoolers romance but it’ll be ours. I’ll do everything I can to make sure we’re happy.“

 

“Dean, we’ll both do everything we can. It’s a me and you thing now.” Cas leaned in and kissed him. “God how did I get so lucky.”

 

“I wonder the same, you’re way more than I deserve.” 

 

“Dean you deserve anything that makes you happy, and if that means me then we both win. You are a good person, kind and caring. Talented and selfless. You can have a temper and be emotionally constipated, “ Dean chuckled, “But you know your faults and I can see when you try and work on them. You’ve be nothing but good to me, you’re everything I could hope for in a boyfriend and more. So don’t sell yourself short. I don’t like when people speak poorly of my boyfriend.” 

 

Dean smiled, “protective and jealous.” 

 

“Like you aren’t.” 

 

“Got me there.” They leaned in and took their time with a long deep kiss. No way dean would ever get tired of kissing Cas, kissing was never like this for him until now. There was something that felt like….more. It was hard to explain and Dean was never good with words. “We’ll take this at our own pace okay? There is a lot that’s new to us both. No pressure. When we’re ready to make steps we’ll do them together when we’re ready.”

 

“That sounds perfect….and very mature.” Cas grabbed hold of his tie and pulled him in and bit his lip before kissing him. 

 

“Cas…”

 

“Hmmm.” 

 

“Do you  _ like _ when I act mature and responsible?” Why was that hot?

 

“Maybe.” 

 

“Mmmm I am gonna remember that.” Guess that gives him motivation to get his shit together. Who knew that would be a turn on for Cas?

 

“I’ll remember you have a cowboy kink.” Dean just about choked on his own spit.

 

“Hey that wasn’t a thing….until today.” 

 

Cas chuckled, “Really.” He ran his tongue along Dean’s lips. “Guess I should keep the outfit for a later date then?” 

 

“Yes, yes you should. “ 

 

They dove in for more kisses when almost in perfect sync their phones went off. 

 

Dean groaned. “It’s Ma.”

 

“I’ve got gabe. It is getting late I guess.”

 

They looked at each other before Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

“About school tomorrow…’ Dean started.

 

“I know...remember i am not ready to kick down the door to my closet and I don’t expect you to throw yourself out there before you’re ready either. Buuuut,” Cas began playing with Dean’s tie. “I will expect double if not triple the kisses after school...you know to make up for missing out.” 

 

Dean chuckled, “I think I can work with that.” He couldn’t help but go in for a quick kiss, this was not going to be easy. 

 

“....Can I tell Gabe?” 

 

“Of course, you can tell Anna too. Just ask them to keep it to themselves for now. Even sammy, I wanna tell him in my own time. “

 

“Of course Dean I would never want anyone to take that from you.” Cas held his face between his hands and pulled Dean in for one more deep long kiss. “We should get back.” 

 

Dean sighed over dramatically. “Fiiiiiine.” He wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist and led him over to the impala. He opened the passenger door for Cas and waited for him to get in. 

 

“Mmmm  _ My _ boyfriend is such a gentleman, everyone is going to be jealous.” 

 

“I like being called that.”

 

“What? A gentleman?”

 

“That too, but mostly being called your boyfriend.” 

 

“I like you being called that too.” Cas slid into his seat as Dean closed the door.

 

\------

 

As soon as they were back on the highway Dean and Cas’s fingers were laced together. Neither could keep from smiling the whole way to Cas’s.  

 

He couldn’t believe it Dean Winchester, known playboy, football captain, best looking guy in the school, had asked him, Castiel Novak out. Cas had a boyfriend and he is everything Cas dreamed of and more. He wasn’t even being sappy or looking at this whole thing through rose colored glasses. Dean and himself had become friends, best friends. Which had evolved into something so much more, Cas had never given himself hope but here he was. He felt Dean rub his thumb across cas’s hand. 

 

He had a boyfriend. The idea was mind blowing. He didn’t think he’d ever find someone until college if ever. Then Dean walked into his life and oh how much better of a life it is. Dean has gotten Cas to make changes in his life in the best of ways. He had friends, he stood up and defended himself, he was feeling more confident than ever. Things were good and he was happy. 

 

Sadly they pulled up to Cas’s before they knew it. Ever the gentleman Dean got out and walked Cas to his front door. Only this time Cas got a real kiss. By this time everyone was back in their homes and the trick or treating was done. No one would see them half making out on Cas’s porch. 

 

“Mmmm Dean,” Cas whispered as they broke their kiss. 

 

“I know.” Dean barely moved away from Cas before they were kissing again. Cas couldn’t get enough of how Dean taste. Like apple pie and a subtle warm taste of whiskey, it was hard to explain but it was wonderful. He knew Dean didn’t have a single drink that night so he had no idea how to explain those tastes but they were there. Cas’s tongue delved into Dean’s mouth seeking more of that tantalizing taste and the feel of his tongue against his. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this. 

 

“Mmmm...brother’s gonna...come out.” He spoke between small short kisses. 

 

“Don’t want that.” One more kiss and Dean was able to finally pull himself away. Dean’s eyes were dark and rimmed with green, his cheeks were dusted with a pink blush and his lips a little swollen with all the kissing. He was sure he looked the same and his hair was probably a huge mess. Dean had kept running his fingers through it. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Get some sleep Cas.” 

 

“You too.” Dean turned to leave but came back and stole one more kiss before hurring off. Cas smiled and waved as Dean drove off. Cas got inside and locked up. He heard Anna and Gabe come in behind him. 

 

“Well took you long enough.” Gabe sighed. As soon as Cas turned around he gasped. “Oh my god, were you two making out.” Gabe was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“What? No...maybe.” Cas crossed his arms and looked off to the side. 

 

“Cas you dog. I never thought you’d be like that?” Gabe was teasing. 

 

“Be like what? I think it’s perfectly fine to make out with my boyfriend whenever I want.” Cas totally let it out like that on purpose he wanted to catch Gabe off guard. He watched both of his siblings pause as the realization hit them. Anna squealed and threw herself at him. 

 

“No?” Gabe asked but was smiling even brighter than before if possible.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“He finally asked you?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“Congrats Cas. This is so awesome.” Anna hugged him tight. 

 

“Thank you Anna.” 

 

“I am happy for you Cassie.” Gabe even came in for a hug. 

 

“Thank you Gabe.” It meant a lot to know his brother and sister were so supportive and approved of Dean. “Just keep this between us for now.” 

 

They both nodded. Anna even pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key. 

 

“You know you need to tell us how he asked you out now don’t you?” Gabe said pushing him to the couch. 

 

“I wanna change.” 

 

“No story first pajamas later.” Anna said pushing him too. 

 

So Cas told them how it went but made sure to keep out all the kissing. There were lots of awws and smiles. Cas was once again reminded that he never thought he’d get to have this but he did and he would never take this for granted. He had loving and supporting siblings, a father who is trying, a protective cousin, an eccentric but caring uncle, amazing friends, and now a wonderful boyfriend who was also his best friend. Cas couldn’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooo What do you think lol?  
> Finally am I right? I kinda wish it landed on chapter 25 just cuz lol but I am so happy they are finally together and the real fun can begin   
> The drawings aren't fully rendered and are more sketches than anything but they were fun to draw and I hope you guys like them. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this one so much, that last half was just ugh so fun. I love writing fluff lol  
> I was so tempted to post early but I wanted to make sure I had all the pieces finished. 
> 
> Did you guys like the costumes? Was the slow burn worth the wait? Kiss and Boyfriends in one chapter. 
> 
> You guys have been so great and encouraging. I appreciate every read, kudo, comment and sub. I love hearing your guys thoughts and suggestions. Saturdays and Sundays are spend eagerly awaiting your guys reactions XD Needless to day this weekend I will be dying to hear from you all. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you guys in the comments and/or next Saturday.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Football Game  
> Soccer Tryouts and Pizza with the guys  
> GameNight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -throws fluff confetti at readers-  
> Enjoy OwO
> 
> (Update: made some edits. Couldn't sleep so I reread what I had and was horrified at some of the mistakes XD so 3am edits came about. I think I got all the major mistakes)

“Dean,” Cas gasped out softly as Dean pressed him up against his bedroom door. Sam and his mother were downstairs. They'd come upstairs Friday after school on the premise of finishing an assignment before the football game. However, the second they made it through the door Dean was on him kissing and running his hands over Cas. Now Cas was not complaining, not in the least. He was just worried he wouldn't be able to keep quiet. They'd only been dating two days but yesterday Cas found out that when he got really into their make out sessions he got a little vocal. Dean loved it but it made it hard if they wanted to hide what they were doing.

 

“They're gonna hear,” Dean whispered as he kissed Cas's jaw. Cas couldn't believe how hard it was for the both of them to keep their hands to themselves. They were having a hard time keeping to their own rules. Cas was starting to think they would last long as a secret but he'd try his damnedest for Dean.

 

“Then stop being so,” he let out a small groan as Dean nipped his neck. “Damn good at that.” He heard Dean chuckle as he kissed his way back up Cas's neck.

 

“Sorry, can't. Natural talent can't shut it off.” Dean smiled at him as Cas looked away, a smile fighting it way to his face.

 

“Uh uh sure.” Dean gave him one more peck on the lips before he pulled away.

 

“Okay I'll be good. Promise.” He slowly pulled his hands away and took a few steps back. Cas watched him in amusement, Dean obviously didn't look like he could trust himself. Cas watched him for a moment before he headed to go sit at Deans desk. Before he reached the chair though Dean had his arms around him.

 

“Dean,” Cas tried to give him a tone but leaned his head to the side giving Dean access to his neck. The football captain eagerly moved in to begin laying in kisses, no hickeys they knew better.

 

“I know I know,” Cas could feel Dean's lips against his neck as he spoke. “I can't help it. I've been attracted to you since the moment you first walked into our school. Now...now you're here, all mine, i can kiss you when i want and i can't stop myself. It's like an amazing dream.” Dean kissed his temple. Cas closed his eyes soaking in Deans words, Dean could be sap-ily sweet and not realize it. Cas loved it.

 

“I know what you mean. Trust me i am right there with you. I have zero complaints about the kisses.” He just didn't want people to find out before Dean...before either of them were ready. Dean, being the awesome boyfriend he was, picked up on the words left unsaid.

 

“we'll be careful. People will know when we're ready.” He kissed Cas on the cheek. “We actually gonna do homework?” Cas didn't need to look, he could practically hear the narrow eyed pout.

 

“Dean we finished our work in class. I figured you wanted to spend some time together before the game.” He looked over at him now, Dean was beaming.

 

“Hell yeah I do. You know….we win this we'll be well on our way to state champions?” Cas wasn't the best at knowing everything about football, but between his three favorite Winchester's he'd been learning. With the schools winning streak they were a favorite to head to and win state championships. If they continued at the rate they were going they'd play through November.

 

“Of course I do. You and your family have been very helpful in fine tuning my football knowledge.” He decided to change where he was going to sit and made his way to the bed.

 

They spent their time talking and maybe some more making out before they got called downstairs. Cas was really enjoying spending time getting to know Mary and Sam. When he did get to see  Mr.Winchester there wasn't much talking. The man didn't say much.

 

They all headed out to the game eventually. Cas now had his own spot on Mary's left and Sam on her right. They seemed to have a system down now. When his siblings were there Gabe and Sam would get snacks and drinks. But, when it was just Sam, Mary and Cas the two boys would go stand in the concession line. Halfway through the line Sam got a text from his mom.

 

“Ma said Bobby, Jo, and Ellen are here too. She wants to know if we could bring Jo and Ellen hot chocolate. “

 

Cas smiles, “of course.” They placed their orders and headed back to their seats. Bobby, Jo, and Ellen were there waiting. Ellen and Jo had taken the boys seats so they moved to sit in the row behind them with Bobby. Cas handed out the drinks. Ellen gave him a hug and Bobby gave him his usually greeting of a handshake and saying his name.

 

The game went exactly as expected. The boys win but not without a little struggle. It was easy to see as the season went on the games were becoming more of a challenge. Soon the teams would start to narrow down to the best of the best. Eliminations will start and Cas had never looked forward to a football game as much as he does now. He cheered loudly with the rest of the family.

 

He walked with everyone to their cars. It was when they reached Mary's car that he received a text from Dean.

 

_'Meet me and the guys by Baby.’_

 

“Is that Dean?” She asked with a warm smile. Sam had started up the car to get the heater going. Cas nodded in response.

 

“Yes. The guys want to hangout.” His smile was soft and warm.

 

Mary watched him, it was heartbreaking to know that this was all so new to him. He never had loyal and supportive friends until now. At least he had them now, them and Dean. Her Dean. She still had a feeling but neither boy has said anything. She didn't want to jump to conclusions until she knew for sure.

 

“Well you boys have fun and be safe. Good luck tomorrow. Not that you'll need it.” She gave him a strong hug and held him tightly for a moment.

 

“Thank you Mrs.Winchester. “ he hugged her back and gave Sam a hug of his own.

 

He pulled his jacket closer, he couldn't get over how much he had liked Gabe's gift. It fit him perfectly and made him feel confident. It's amazing what a piece of clothing can do. He made his way over to Baby and saw the guys all hanging around.

 

“Great game guys.” He said as he approached and they all cheered in response. He laughed as he went and took a spot between Dean and Gad.

 

“We were….FUCKING Awesome.” Cole yelled out a grin. “We partying?”

 

“I can't, I've got tryouts in the morning.” He was only a little sorry he couldn't go, but he could only handle so much and he'd already been to a party this week.

 

“That tomorrow?” Gad asked as he looked over to Cas.

 

“Yeah, first thing in the morning. “

 

“That sucks,” Benny shook his head, Cas couldn't help but think he looked tired.

 

“Luckily I've gotten used to it.”  Cole then pushed his way over and threw an arm around Cas and half leaned on him.

 

“This sucks. I was hoping we'd all hang out. “

 

“We can save it for State finals.” Gordon piped in.

 

“Ugh, but i am hyped nooow.” Cole leaned more heavily on Cas.

 

“Cole quit being such a clingy bitch.” Dean had done done very well making the comment sound light hearted. Cas had to give him credit for that one.

 

“What? Jealous Winchester?”

 

“What if I am?” Still light hearted in tone.

 

“You are clingin’ on his best friend.” Benny smirked.

 

“that's not fair you've got Benny and Cas. “ Cole pointed at Dean.

 

“Cause i am special like that.” Dean gave him a shit eating grin.

 

“Seems like you're the jealous one Cole.” Michael finally spoke up.

 

“I would be a way cooler best friend Cas.” Cole now just trying to mess with Dean.

 

“Sorry Cole, Dean beat you to it.” Cas could have sworn he heard Benny whisper, 'in more ways than one,’ to Dean. But it was so soft he could have imagined it. That is until he saw Dean's jaw tighten.

 

“Why don't we just hang out tomorrow after Cas's tryouts?” Michael offered.

 

“That sounds pretty good. Ain't got plans tomorrow plus I am tired as all hell.” Benny let out a yawn to emphasize his words.

 

There was another round of talking before they all decided to head out. Cas slid into the passenger seat of baby. They both sat and waited as she warmed up.

 

“You really did play a great game out there.” Cas turned and smiled at Dean.

 

\------

 

Dean couldn't help but feel warmed up by his words. He knew Cas wasn't a big football fan before meeting him. It meant a lot that Cas wanted to learn more about it even when they were just friends. He reached out and grabbed Cas's wrist gently and pulled him closer. He saw the flicker of worry in Cas's eyes.

 

“It's just us the guys left already. “ it was true there were no other cars around.

 

“Dean,” He knew what that Cas tone meant. He chuckled and leaned in.

 

“Cas,” taking the same tone as him. Cas pouted for a moment but leaned in and kissed him first. Dean cupped his cheek and kissed him back. He felt like he could barely keep his hands to himself around Cas. He couldn't explain it. He'd kiss him once and want ten more immediately afterwards. He let his tongue brush across Cas's lips before he pulled away just a but. “You know though….if you really don't want to do something all you have to do it let me know and I'll stop. No matter what it is or where we are...just let me know.”

 

Cas smiled at him with that affectionate look in his eyes that made Dean melt. “I know. Thank you.” Cas held his face in his hands and went in for a deeper kiss. His tongue wasting no time snaking into his mouth and delving deep pulling a moan from Dean. Dean was pretty sure Cas's kissing experience was probably little to none but good God was the guy a natural. He caught on quick and zeroed in on what Dean liked. When to be a little rough, when to soften up, how to move his tongue and bite him softly. That's not even mentioning those sounds he made. Dean had a hard time holding back once Cas really got into their make out sessions. It's only Friday and he already knew he was going to have to use all his self restraint.

 

However as he said that Cas was now in his lap running his hands over Dean's arms. Had he pulled him onto his lap? Had Cas moved on his own? Mix of both? _Does it matter, he's in your lap stop thinking so much._ Good advice brain. Dean tilted his head more and let his hands move to Cas's strong thighs, thank you soccer, and began a slow massage up to his hips.

 

A small whimpering moan sound left Cas's lips as Dean's thumbs rubbed at his hip joints. This time they'd both moved so that Cas was straddling Dean's hips. Dean's own hands were still being good and staying in place. They didn't move inward towards his crotch or to the back towards his ass. He'd take that in as a win on his good boy chart. Though he may have lost a point as he let his hands travel up and under Cas's shirt.

 

Cas's own hands were moving under the sleeves of Dean's jersey and feeling up his arms and shoulders. He seemed to really like those parts of him. Soft moans, groans and other sounds of pleasure left his boyfriend's lips as they kissed. Cas began kissing his neck when both their phones went off at the same time.

 

“We...should….probably check...that.” Cas spoke between kisses. His lips now on the soft skin behind Dean's war, ooh that was a good spot. A very very good spot. Dean could feel himself getting hard.

 

“No,” he didn't want to interrupt this.

 

“Dean,” Cas was still kissing him in that spot.

 

“Fine….but don't you stop.” Cas laughed and nodded. His tongue licked across the spot before he planted more kisses. Dean was starting to wonder if he was trying to leave a hickey. Such an odd spot for one….maybe no one would notice.

 

Dean pulled out his phone and checked it. It was Benny he texted them both.

 

 _'Don't wanna interrupt you two but don't forget security checks the parking lots. :D’_ It was always an odd moment when Benny uses emoji. He was right though.

 

“Security….will come by.” Dean hated that they had to end this.

 

Cas sat up straight and looked down at Dean. “What?”

 

“Security….after games they make rounds. They'll probably come by.” He couldn't turn away from Cas's eyes, his pupils dilated leaving a bright blue ring around them. Dean bit his bottom lip, he probably looked the same.

 

“You're right.” Cas sounded breathless. Dean wanted to hear more but here was not the time or place. Cas leaned in for another quick kiss before he pulled away and went back to the passenger side.

 

Like he did every time Dean walked Cas to his door when they got the house. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas as they stood on the dark porch. Cas instantly wrapped his arms around Dean's waist under his jacket. Dean was used to a height difference when kissing and hugging the person he was dating, there was something nice about being only an inch apart in height with Cas. They were on equal footing and this way either could take control or the lead.

 

“Me and Sammy will be there tomorrow.”

 

“You don't have to.”

 

“But we wanna. You riding with Gabe?” Cas nodded.

 

“You know those two. They'll wanna be there.” Dean nodded knowing exactly what he meant. Dean was able to pull him into a few more kisses before he finally let Cas go. He made his way to the impala and watched Cas go inside.

 

He knew before they started dating and he knew without a doubt right now that this was already way different than any other time he dated. He'd never had so little self control. He never felt so desperate to kiss and hold someone. He didn't mind at all waiting to take things further. Before it used to feel like it had to happen right away, but now...now it felt right to take things at a slower pace. Dean knew they had the time to do that. Is it weird he felt like what was between them wasn't just going to end, like it was going to last? _Maybe to others_ . _But, no need to jump too far head._ His brain was right. First they should just try and make it through senior year. They still didn't even know where they'd go to school at.

 

Dean woke up Saturday morning with a groan. He looked at his phone, why was he up at this ungodly hour? He narrowed his eyes at his phone like it had offended him. If Cas were here it wouldn't be so bad waking up this early. Cas! That's why he needed to get up. He practically rolled out of bed and got to his feet. After a loud yawn and stretch he made his way to the shower.

 

He waited for the water to warm up to the perfect temperature before stepping in. There was no doubt that Cas would make the team. They practically handed him a spot weeks ago. They'd still go to support him though. Even if they weren't dating he'd still go, plus Sam would drag him there anyways.

 

He had never really watched a soccer game. Other than PE and a few of Cas's soccer sessions he never watched one. This would be interesting. He knew he'd start getting familiar with the sport just like Cas had with Football. His mind began to wander to what Cas looked like on the soccer field. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about that on several occasions, and maybe a few times here in the shower. Could you blame him? Cas was hot and confident on the field. Now did he do anything with those thoughts? No. _Liar._ Okay...so twice but only twice...almost more. It always felt right but also wrong since they were just friends at the time. But now…. Cas was his boyfriend. It wouldn't be wrong to…

 

He looked down, his body was more that on board with the idea. He still had time. He placed his hands on his stomach and slowly slid them down. He was really going to do this. He bit his bottom lip getting excited just thinking about it. His hands hand reached just under his belly button when there was a loud knock on the bathroom door.

 

“Son of a…” he yanked his hands away.

 

“Hurry up Dean i wanna shower too.” Sam called through the door and walked away. Dean looked down, well time to table those thoughts. He sighed and finished washing up. He wondered if Cas thought about stuff like this too. _He's a healthy guy too Dean, you know he does._ He felt himself blush at the idea.

 

The second he was out of the bathroom Sam pushed past him to hurry into the shower. Sam hated even the idea of possibly being late to anything. By the time he made it downstairs Sam was making his way to his room to change. His mom was waiting for them in the kitchen. He made himself coffee and told her they were hanging out with the guys today. Sam eventually made his way down and shoved a slice of toast into his mouth.

 

“You two have fun.” She hugged them both and guided them outside. Dean and Sam got into Baby and headed to the soccer field. There were way more cars than he expected. He didn't pay attention to see if he recognized any of them.  He saw Gabe's car and parked next to it. It wasn't until they made it to the bleachers that he saw the guys waiting there with Gabe and Anna.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Dean plopped down next to Anna.

 

“Giving cas our support as his friends...plus it'll be pretty convenient to meet up here to hangout.” Gordon pulled his beanie lower onto his head.

 

“Does Cas know everyone is here?” Dean asked the group.

 

“No, he's gonna freak when he finds out… in the best way.” Gabe says with a laugh.

 

A minute later Cas walks out onto the field in his soccer gear and looks up to the bleachers and sees them all. They watch him freeze up when he doesn't know what to do.

 

“Wooooh,” Gabe and Cole are the first to react. Followed by Sam and Anna. The rest clap and join in. Dean give him a smile as he watches Cas blush and rub the back of his neck.

 

Dean heard someone near them whisper, “is that the football team.” Then someone answered with, “part of it….the more popular part.” Cas waved at the guys and headed out to the field to warm up with the guys.

 

Dean watched as Inias and the coach greeted Cas. Dean was practically oozing with pride for Cas. He began taking in the scene before them. His focus was Cas but he did look to see who else was there. As they got into the thick of it Gabe and Anna began to explain things. Positions, what they were doing, and rules. Michael and Gad seemed to have information to contribute as well.

 

Once Cas really got into playing Dean completely zoned in on him and everything else faded away. There was a confidence Cas had on the field he rarely saw off of it. It's no wonder he'd been his last schools ace player and Captain to be. Dean didn't know much about soccer but he didn't need to know much to know Cas was amazing. Sam had tried getting his attention but it wasn't until he elbowed him that he noticed.

 

“What Sammy?”

 

“You're drooling,” he whispers to Dean with a smirk.

 

“Bitch.” Dean socked him on the arm.

 

“Jerk,” Sam rubbed the spot Dean had hit.

 

Dean couldn't wait to see Cas in an actual game. He knew it'd be amazing. He wasn't even being biased. He could tell the guys were getting into the tryout game as well.

 

“Never took Cas for such an aggressive player,” Benny said leaning forward. They watched as Cas swiped the ball from a player on the opposition.

 

“Yeah, but he's also a team player.” Cole mirrored Benny's position.

 

“It's not just that. He's been taking in people's strengths and weaknesses. Look he knows that player doesn't do well with long passes so he tries to get in closer before getting it to him. He noticed the other guy on his team has a weak kick so he tries to compensate for that. It's these small things a lot of people wouldn't notice, but that's why he was supposed to be a Captain.” Gad pointed out these things, Dean had noticed he was surprise someone else had. Cas was doing the best with what the team had to offer.

 

“Hey Dean's like that too.” Cole pointed at their own captain.

 

“That's why he's captain.” Gordon playfully smacked the back of his head.

 

Eventually the players were told they could relax as the captains and coaches were going to discuss who would be making the cut. Cas made his way over to the guys and plopped down next to Dean.

 

“Hey guys,” he smiled and they all started in in his playing. Dean smiled and listened in, he was proud and happy right now. He noticed that at one points Inais had called over the core team. They were all discussing something. He saw a lot of nodding, they must have agreed on whatever he proposed. Eventually Cas and the other were called back out.

 

A handful of players were called up to make the team. Dean was pretty sure all of those guys had done the preseason practice sessions. Cas was the final one to be called up. As he shook the coaches hand the man said something to him. Cas stared at him in disbelief. Inias laughed and clapped him on the back. Alfie stood next to him and nodded. The team stood behind them and gave him a thumbs up. Cas smiled and nodded. Whatever he just agreed to they loved it. They talked a little bit longer and Cas headed back their way.

 

“Yoh what just happened?” Gabe asked eagerly they were all aware something special just happened.

 

“Well...obviously I have a permanent spot on the team. Not just that I am part of the starting lineup and…” He paused and chuckled as they all just stared. Even Gad looked very interested. “They asked me to be second co-captain. The whole team agreed to it.”

 

“Woah congrats dude.” Cole slapped him on the shoulder. They all went around with congratulations. Gad, Benny and Gordon all gave those manly shoulder pats. Anna gave him a big hug. Michael, Gabe and Sam went in for family style hugs, Michael's a bit more on that bro/manly hug side. Dean hugged him too kind of like Michael, but he whispered something to Cas.

 

“You deserve it…” He knew Cas was trying just as hard as he was to not be more affectionate. _Later Dean._ I know, I know.

 

“Soooooo Food right?” Gordon asked clapping his hands together.

 

“You guys gonna go hang out? I can take Sam with me.” Gabe offered.

 

“You three aren’t gonna join us?” Gad offered and everyone else looked just as curious.

 

“We’re invited?” Anna asked not quite believing she was also invited to this all boys lunch.

 

“After you tore down Gordon with that sick burn earlier you are officially invited to any breakfast, lunch or dinner we go to.” Cole said with a laugh. Even Gordon had to admit she had gotten him good.

 

Anna giggled and looked to Cas and Gabe for permission.

 

“If the guys are okay with it I don’t see a problem with it.” Cas offered. Gabe agreed too. They all split off into groups to the cars and drove off to a pizza place downtown.

 

Cole and Sam were in the impala, Dean and Cas were once again forced to keep their hands to themselves. This was far more difficult than they realized. They hoped they didn’t slip up or break before they were ready.

 

They eventually arrived and walked into the pizza parlor and the staff looked like they instantly regretted not scheduling more people. They all argued for a few minutes about toppings before they could order.

 

“I swear to god if you put pineapple…”

 

“We’ll order one without just for you princess…”

 

“I need more meat than that…”

 

“Oh I am sure you do…”

 

“Can I get veggies on one?”

 

“What kind of sick bastard are you?”

 

“Hey...kids here.”

 

“He’s right though….veggies?”

 

“See she gets it.”

 

“Fine what about mushrooms.”

 

“I am down.”

 

“Same.”

 

“Anyone like black olives.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Fuck no…..I mean...no.”

 

Eventually they ordered a large number of pizza’s in many combinations of toppings. They all grabbed soda’s and made sure to triple check to make sure the guy knew they needed _a lot_ of ranch. Sam and Anna refused to let Cas do anything. Dean thought it was adorable.

 

“They’re acting like it’s your birthday.”

 

“Feels like my birthday. Great news, pizza, family, friends. All we’re missing is a cake.”

 

“Birthday Pie is just as good.”

 

“Do you have a pie?”

 

“No...but I could probably get you one.” Dean said in a hushed tone.

 

“You gonna be my new pie supplier.” Cas went along with it.

 

“Oh I could be….My prices are reasonable.” Dean’s urge to get flirty was instantly interrupted by Cole bumping the table and almost toppling over the drinks.

 

As they waited on the pizza’s they all got pulled into the arcade games. This parlor actually had a fairly good selection. Gad ended up giving Anna a lesson on a zombie shooting game. Cas watched for a while.

 

“Oh man these are fun but real hunting is something else.” Dean said walking up next to him.

 

“You hunt?” Cas cocked his head looking him in the eyes for the first time in a while.

 

“Yeah. The whole family. We haven’t gone in a while but we go to the range every once in a while.”

 

“You all have gun training?”

 

“Yup. Ma and my dad have their licenses. I can even use a bow.”

 

“I get the feeling you're good with more than one weapon Mr.Winchester.”

 

“You like that Novak.” They were both whispering again.

 

“Maybe I do.”

 

“You ever go hunting?”

 

“Nope. Never saw a firearm up close. My mother was always very careful to keep any of her firearms well locked up.”

 

“Your mom?”

 

Cas nodded, “I never told you what she did I?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“She was in the military, army specifically.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Cas nodded again. “Yeah. I don’t know if my dad knows anything about hunting or guns though.”

 

“I feel like your dad would be pretty terrifying with a gun...in an emotionless kind of way.”

 

“I can imagine that.” They chuckled.

 

“My ma was the one who taught my Dad a lot of what he knows. He learned plenty in the military but Ma had been hunting her whole life so she had more experience under her belt when it came to hunting and firearm knowledge.” He saw the look on Cas’s face. “Didn’t expect that did you?”

 

“I have to admit no I did not.” He didn’t look off put or anything, no judgement. Even living out here some people didn’t like the idea of hunting or teaching kids about firearm handling and safety. He’d noticed city people were even more apprehensive, but once again Cas proved himself to be every bit what Dean didn’t know he needed and more.

 

They played more games. Sam and Gad showing off their gaming talent. Dean and Cas having to admit they sucked.

 

“This was so much fun. Makes me want to do a game night.” Gabe said sitting in his seat reaching for a slice.

 

“That would be awesome.” Dean said between bites. Cas offered him a napkin before he knew he needed one.

 

“I’d be so down for that.” Cole watched as Dean eat with no table manners. Even after all these years he could still leave his friends speechless.

 

“We could have it at our place...What do you think Cassie?” Gabe smiled brightly.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “I don’t see why not. It sounds fun.”

 

In between eating they talked about game night and school. Sam and Cas talked about the new museum exhibit and making plans on going. Anna somehow ended up having a lengthy conversation with Cole and Gordon about a baking competition they all apparently watch. It was even more shocking when Gad jumped in and said he hated how the last season ended.

 

Dean eventually couldn’t help himself and pressed his knee against Cas’s. They were seated next to each other and there was a tablecloth across their long set of tables. No one could see and it seemed to make them feel just a touch better. Cas continued talking to Michael about something and firmly pressed back against Dean. Dean smirked softly as he took in Gabe and Benny’s conversation. He waited a beat before hooking his foot around Cas’s ankle. Much better. If they could do more small things like this, they could make it through.

 

They all settled on Wednesday since that worked out best with everyone’s schedules. Gordon was the first to ask if he could bring a date. Then Benny said he wanted to introduce them to Andrea. They’d need to invite Charlie and Jo. Next thing they knew the whole thing was much larger than they originally planned. It was no longer a guys game night.   

 

They all head on out. Sam ends up with Gabe and Anna and Cole goes back with Michael. Finally Dean felt like they could breath. Instantly he reach over for Cas’s hand. He could feel and see Cas instantly begin to relax.

 

“Is it weird that it feels like I haven’t touched you in days.” Cas asks at a red light.

 

“No….I feel the same.” Dean smiles and Cas quickly leans in for a small kiss. No one was around in this spot so they were good.

 

“Wanna stay over a bit?” Cas really wanted to make up for not being able to touch him today.

 

“Hell yeah.” Dean loved the idea. However their hopes were quickly dashed as they saw Bart’s car in Cas’s driveway.

 

“Rain check?”

 

“Of course.” Dean didn’t pull up all the way so he could sneak in one more chaste kiss before he had to let Cas go. This sucked but he knew Cas, Bart and his siblings had a lot to catch up on.

 

\------

 

There went his plan to make out and feel up Dean on his bed. He sighed, it had been going so well too. He wasn’t disappointed to see his dad….just maybe hoped he’d come a different day.

 

He made his way inside and could hear his family talking in the living room. He saw Anna smiling up at her dad and she relayed everything she could to him about school and dance. Gabe sat quietly watching, not looking annoyed. Bart turned as Cas came in.

 

“Castiel. Congratulations, Gabriel and Anna told me about the good news.” Dad rarely congratulated him.

 

“Thank you,” He wasn’t letting this one slip away. He sat down on his other side. “I knew I had a spot on the team but the starting position and co-captain spot were a welcomed surprise.”

 

“From what they told me and the awards you’ve brought home over the years I know it is well deserved.”

 

Cas’s brain just stopped functioning for a second. Bartholomew Novak, his father just paid him a compliment and dare he say...implied he was proud? Was someone dying? His father looked healthy.

 

“Thank You,” thank god he didn’t stutter and ruin this moment.

 

His father gave him the faintest of smiles, that was a lot coming from the man. Castiel soaked it all up. He looked at Gabe who looked just as happy as Cas. They talked some more before Cas excused himself to go change. He sent Dean a text as soon as he made it to his room. He slipped into comfortable clothes as he and Dean sent texts back and forth. Unbeknownst to them all Anna had slipped in Cas’s soccer schedule and Gabe’s play schedule into Bart's briefcase. She had a good feeling he would show up this time, maybe not to all of them but one was better than none.  

 

Bart took them out to dinner. Once again a bit nicer than they would normally choose on their own but it had great food. There he mentioned having thanksgiving at their house with their uncle chuck and Michael. He told them that Balthazar might even be coming down and there was a minor possibility their aunt would be there. Gabe and Cas glanced at each other at the mention of their aunt. They didn’t really like her, nor spoke of her. Honestly they didn’t think she liked them very much either.   

 

Bart stayed until Monday after school. He told them he’d be back the following week. They all had a feeling they would be seeing more of their father.

 

School kept them relatively busy. Dean and Cas hung out when they could but they didn’t really get much alone time, someone was always at one of their houses, or they couldn’t just spend time without having someone around or needing to do something. When Wednesday rolled around they’d be spending their evening with their friends. Normally they wouldn’t mind but to be honest they were both dying for a little alone time.

 

Gabe was the first to come home and had stopped by the store for last minute things. He did ask for people to bring a snack if they could. Friends started rolling in around four thirty. They already knew Cas and Dean would be the last to arrive since Cas had soccer and Dean would be picking him up. Sam and Anna had been invited but they declined the offer.

 

It was close to five when Cas was closing up his locker and slinging his bag onto his shoulder.

 

“Good work out there co-captain.” Inias and Alfie walked up. Cas chuckled and adjusted his bag.

 

“Thanks...I never thought I’d ever hear that associated with my name again. “ He smiled as he looked at them. “Thank you for this.”

 

“Don’t thank us Cas this was all you.” Inias waved him off.

 

“Yeah. The team all agreed, we should be thanking you. You’ve really brought some cool things to the table and you just started.” Alfie could see Cas was trying hard not to brush off the compliments.

 

“Thanks.”  Cas looked a little uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck, such a Winchester gesture, Alfie couldn’t help think.

 

“Any time. We’ll see you tomorrow.” They both headed out before him. Alfie had noticed the impala in the parking lot. He sighed, he wondered if he ever stood a chance? What if he’d met Cas first? He watched as Dean smiled down at his phone and quickly texted back. Probably not. As long as Cas was happy that’s all that should matter right?

 

Cas hurried outside as he sent Dean a text telling him he was on his way. He could tell Dean was itching to hold him but there were people still in the parking lot.

 

“We could detour for a few minutes.” Cas whispered to him.

 

“Oh you are a bad influence Novak.” Dean smirked, totally on board for it.

 

“Like you mind.” He only got a larger grin back in response. Dean detoured to their favorite park. Not the same area where Cas had been cornered, Cas wasn’t quite ready to go back to that spot yet and Dean knew it. But, there were other good quiet spots. They sat in the impala indulging in a few minutes alone. Cas couldn’t keep his hands out of Dean’s hair and Dean couldn’t keep his hands out from under Cas’s shirt. A small moan from Cas had Dean wanting more and soon the football player was guiding Cas down to lay on his back.

 

The kissing got heavier and more heated. They were grasping and clinging to each other more desperately. Dean shifted so he was between Cas’s legs. Luckily the Impala had wide seats so Cas wasn’t half falling off of them. Cas took inspiration from Dean and slipped his hands under his shirt, his hands ran over his back tracing those beautifully sculpted muscles. He could trace each one as he made his way up to his shoulder blades. He wanted to run his tongue over each one. Just the thought alone had him slowly getting hard. As the thought crossed his mind Dean shifted and their crotches rubbed against each other.

 

Oh shit, that felt good. He groaned as softly as he could. He could feel Dean against him, just as hard as he was. They both looked at each other for a long moment, were they doing this? There was just a moment between them as the thought crossed their mind and then they were on each other. Desperate hungry kisses, fingers digging into flesh, and hips rolling against each other.

 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned against Cas’s neck as they started to fall into a rhythm with each other.

 

“So good,” Cas gasped digging his fingers into Dean’s shoulder blades. Dean moved his hands from Cas’s hips to bracketing his head on the impala’s seat giving himself better leverage. Cas couldn’t believe the sounds coming from himself, he never imagined himself being so vocal before now he knew he was extremely vocal. Dean didn’t seem to mind at all, if anything he seemed to really like it.

 

They were really getting into it when Dean’s phone started to ring. They both ignored it. Then Cas’s phone started to ring. They ignored that too. Both phones rang and they paused for a half moment then ignored that. They just kept ringing though, just non stop before Cas reluctantly stopped them.

 

“This better be important.” he groaned pulling his lips away from Dean reluctantly. Dean practically growled as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

Dean checked the caller ID before he answered.

 

“This better be fucking good.” Dean kneeled between Cas’s legs as Cas propped himself up on his elbows.

 

“Dean….where are you guys?” Gabe gave him a scolding tone.

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“Uh yeah we’re all waiting for you guys did you forget?” Cas could hear everything. His eyes widened as he remembered where they were supposed to be, crap. Seemed like Dean had forgotten too.

 

“Uhhhhh…” Dean stared back at Cas, he didn’t know what to say. They heard Gabe leave the noisy living room.

 

“Oh my god….you better not be getting it on with Cas in the back of your impala Winchester.”

 

“Oh my god Gabe what the fuck?” Dean and Cas stared at the phone in horror, needless to say they were not in the same mood they were in less then five minutes ago.

 

“I mean it Dean, my brother deserves better than that for his first time.”

 

“Gabe,” Cas covered his face. He’d be okay disappearing now.

 

“If you two have cooled off now, we’ll be waiting for you both here at the house.” With that Gabe hung up. Both of them couldn’t help but think Gabe did that to ruin anything that had been building just now. They both groaned in unison.

 

“Sorry,” Cas looked to Dean. Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“It’s okay Cas. We have plenty of time to do things like that from here on. Plus...he was right. Impala is not a good place for a first time for anything.” Dean kissed him again.

 

“You’re right….Though,” Cas smiled up at him, “I wouldn’t mind later on...you know when we’re ready and maybe more experienced doing stuff in here...if you want to. “

 

“Cas...you keep talking like that and I don’t think we’ll make it to your house.” Cas laughed and scooted closer wrapping his arms around Dean.

 

“Is that supposed to be a bad thing?”

 

“Why do I feel like I am to blame for this side of you?”

 

“Because you are.” Cas let his hands roamed down and gave Dean’s ass a squeeze. Another thing Cas has learned, he never imagined himself being so handsy and forward but Dean seemed to pull something up from him he never knew existed.

 

“Shit Cas, I am trying not to get us naked in here.” A few more kisses later and they were _finally_ able to pull into Cas’s driveway. “It’s gonna suck not being able to kiss and touch you.”

 

“We can make up for it later.” Cas kissed his cheek. “But you know….when you and I are ready, I feel like our friends will be very understanding. I don’t feel like we’ll have anything to fear when it comes to them.”

 

He could see the apprehension and doubt in Dean’s eyes, but he also saw understanding and hope. Eventually Dean nodded and took a breath.

 

“Ready to head in?” Cas gave his hand a squeeze and got out of the car. Cas grabbed his bag and they headed on in. They were greeted by all their friends including Jo and some new people. Charlie, Benny and Gordon had all brought their ‘hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriends’. Dean and Cas were a little jealous to say the least, but they were happy for their friends. Gordon’s girl was sweet and pretty. Andrea was a perfect balance of nerdy, pretty, well mannered and sassy. Dorothy was funny, dorky and smart she and Charlie made quite a pair.

 

Cas had to admit he did sneakily check the others reactions to charlie and Dorothy and no one seemed to mind. He had hope but he also had to remind himself that charlie’s situation and his and Dean’s were just a little different.

 

Mario Kart was already in play when they got there and everyone quickly learned that Charlie and Gad were the king and queen of Games. They were near impossible to beat on most courses and seemed to be even in wins and losses. Gabe was a close third place. Everyone was impressed at how bad Dean and Cas were. Even Gordon's date who never played video games placed higher than them a lot of the time.

 

“Best on the field apparently does not transfer to games.” Charlie teased.

  
“Guess Cas isn’t perfect guys.” Cole joined in.

 

“I knew there had to be something.” Gordon smirked. Cas and Dean took the teasing well.

 

“Imagine if he were perfect guys, no one would stand a chance.” Andrea giggled.

 

“She’s got a point. Them eyes and all that talent...hell we’d be damn near invisible next to him.” Benny knew exactly how to embarrass Cas. He felt his face turn red.

 

“Oh no….I think that totally makes up for bad gaming skills.” Dorothy smiled. Cas turned redder.

 

“You know...his bad skills at gaming could be considered cute.” Jo added in. The girls all began to nod in agreement. Even Benny, Gordon, Gad and Cole agreed.  

 

“I am just...gonna go crawl in a hole now.” Cas did his best to not hide his face or hide in the kitchen. Gabe patted his brother on the back knowing how his brother was, it was good to see him surround by such good friends though. It made him proud and happy for him.

 

“We’re just teasing Cas.” Charlie rested her chin on his knee and looked up at him with Sam Winchester worthy puppy eyes.

 

“I know.” He did, he just wasn’t used to all the attention. After that they all turned on Dean and made fun of his terrible Mario kart skills.

 

“Hey I am a great driver in a real car and that’s where it counts.” He pointed out.

 

“Uhuh, keep telling yourself that Winchester. “ Charlie said as she won her twelfth race.

 

The rest of the night was great Cas had to admit this was way more fun than he had imagined and he had set the bar pretty high in his mind. They didn’t run it too late since they had school the next day and the guys had practice in the afternoon. Gabe was impressed when everyone stayed to help clean up. Of course Dean was the last to leave. Cas made him go inside when he walked Dean outside so he could say bye.

 

The kiss was long, slow and sweet. They could barely feel the cold as they stood close to each other on the unlit porch, they didn’t need Gabe peeking on them.

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” Dean nuzzled his neck.

 

“Me too.” Cas smiled as he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder, definitely a plus to dating someone around the same height.

 

“Next time though...just me and you.” Cas chuckled and nodded.

 

“Promise.”

 

“Good. Now I should get home before we start making out again and catch colds.” Another goodbye kiss and Dean hurried off to baby.  

 

* * *

I saw this on Tricia_16's twitter and thought it could be fun. I'll also have it posted on my twitter and Tumblr ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more planned for this chapter but goodness did work kill me this week. I may or may not work for a large well known company that sells video games and this week was a huge launch week. We had a game releasing every night except tonight. I am proud of what I was able to produce though. (Pretty sure there are a few grammar and spelling errors) I got all my core events and even some added extra's. I really wanted to make this week special, our boys are finally together. 
> 
> I promised fluff and I will deliver fluff XD Expect more from now on lol 
> 
> I am enjoying writing them from this new perspective. Like they're playing catch up from all those times they wanted to kiss and touch, but also still learning about how to go about this. I have so many ideas and plans for them. I want their relationship to be genuine and as relateable as I can make it. I don't want it to be super serious and seem like they know all the steps. Cas has little to no experience and all of Dean's is from girls. I want to make it kind of awkward and funny but not a comedy that you can't take seriously. They're teens they are gonna be awkward but adorable. I am excited for us to move into this next step of their relationship. 
> 
> Unexpected Bonds is planned out as Part 1 of 3 in a series and this first part will end around the time when school ends for them so we still have a ways to go. Hope you all are enjoying this and are having as much fun as I am. Thank you all so much for reading, you guys are the best. Readers and Commenters, I love waking up and seeing the hits, kudos and comments each morning. I may or may not sneak peeks at work XD You guys keep me inspired and motivated. It was a hard week but I pushed through for you guys and myself. Don't worry I did get sleep this week XD See you guys next Saturday.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas giving every one cavities with all this fluff and adorableness  
> Dean and Mary talk  
> Dean has some alone time  
> Someone finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a special sexy something in this chapter for you guys OwO

It was Friday night after another win at an away game. Dean had his arms wrapped around his _Boyfriend_. He never got tired of saying, thinking or hearing it. Dean was perched on the hood on the impala with Cas between his knees, back pressed to his chest.

 

He heard Cas hum contently as they watched the sky from their favorite spot and listened to the low music coming from the impala. Dean smiled and kissed Cas's neck.

 

“Hey,” his tone soft.

 

“Hmm?” Cas tilted his head to the side letting Dean kiss his neck more easily. It was amazing how natural it was to slip into these familiar intimate moments. Honestly Dean had been afraid he'd ruin these moments with doubt and his hereditary emotional constipation. However, there was no doubt he liked Cas and he liked being with him. Emotional constipation well...he wasn't sure if he'd ever grow out of that if John Winchester was anything to go by. With Cas however it wasn't as hard to show how he was feeling and talk about it. Still hard...but not as bad.

 

“I gotta change baby's oil tomorrow at Bobby's wanna come with me after practice? Maybe hang out afterwards?” He watched Cas smile and turned to him.

 

“I'd like that...plus i get to watch you work.” Cas turned fully in his arms. Cas had become very affectionate now that they were together. Neither had expected it. Cas was always going in for kisses and touches but was always good at knowing when Dean was okay with it. Dean had expected more hesitation from Cas since this was doubly new for him but the guy seemed to be a natural to this all. His kissing was unpracticed but he was eager and caught on quick. Dean thought each one was perfect and better than the last. Being with Cas was a category all its own and he was so glad he took this step with him.

 

“Like watching me work Cas?” Dean's hands moved to Cas's hips and slowly massaged the joints there.

 

“As much as you like watching me on the field.”

 

“That's a whole fucking lot,” Dean smirked.

 

“Guess you have your answer.” Cas chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Dean. His arms grabbed Dean's arms firmly in his hands. Dean knew how much Cas loved the feel of his toned arm muscles and back. He had to admit he had similar feelings about Cas. Never would he have imagined being so turned on by a fit handsome guy like Cas. Now he couldn't imagine ever not being attracted to him.

 

Cas tilted his head pressing more into their kiss. Dean let his arms move from Cas's waist to his lower back. Cas's own arms slipped over Dean's shoulders and pressed himself as closely to Dean as he could. They'd found themselves here a few times wanting to be close but knowing how or if they should yet. Where to pause and where to move forward. They found themselves stuck in between.

 

Dean rolled his hips grinding against Cas. He heard his boyfriend whimper as he continued rubbing against him. Cas's fingers dug into his shoulders his own hands had moved to grasp Cas's ass tightly to help guide him as they moved against each other. Their stuttered breaths mixing between them in the cold November air. Dean shifted to get a better angle but the grass under them was wet and his foot slipped and caught himself on Cas and Baby before he landed on his ass. Cas was half bent over holding him up. They both stared at each other for a long moment. Their breaths visible in the air. Then suddenly they burst into a laugh, loud and full. Cas helped Dean up and hugged him. They laughed until their sides hurt, their eyes watering from it all.

 

“Guess not tonight?” Cas cupped Dean's face and rubbed his cheekbone with his thumb. Dean leaned into the touch, god he loved stuff like this but never admitted or mentioned it. Cas just knew, no one else he dated had figured it out just Cas.

 

“Guess not...plenty of other opportunities.” Dean kissed him long and deep before he pulled away. “Let's head back.”

 

“Dean,” Cas fidgeted a little.

 

Dean paused and looked to his handsome boyfriend. His cheeks and nose pink from the cold and arousal. His hair a complete mess naturally and from Dean's hands running through it. His lips swollen and just a little wet from all the kissing they'd done.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you….wanna stay over?” Dean raised an eyebrow, it wouldn't be the first time he stayed over. However this time they were dating. He refused to jump to conclusions though. They'd talked about not being ready for that. “Nothing inappropriate...just hanging out and spending the night.”

 

“Yeah...I'd like that.” Dean placed a kiss on his cheek. “I'll text my ma while we let Baby warm up.”

 

\------

 

The evening went just as promised. Okay maybe a lot of making out in Cas's room. Could you blame him? His boyfriend was perfect. Good looking, kind, smart and million other things. He found it hard keeping his hands to himself. They did stop before they got too far. There was some hesitation when they got ready for bed, not sure what the other was okay with.

 

Dean was the first to speak up, bless his heart. He asked Cas if he was okay with him sleeping shirtless. Cas had zero problems with it, it's how he normally slept. Cas was happy to say there wasn't much teasing on Gabe's part. It was easy to see had wanted to but held back.

 

Cas woke up to a warm body wrapped tightly around him. He'd chuckle if he was actually a morning person, but he wasn't so he laid there just enjoying the feeling. Eventually he gently untangled himself from Dean and went to go shower. He was still fast asleep when Cas came back.

 

Castiel couldn't help but let himself state at Dean for a moment. The sunlight peeking through the curtains highlighting parts of Dean as if knowing some of Cas's favorite spots. A ray of light falling on his we'll shaped hips, his drool worthy arm and shoulders. The more Cas stared the more he wanted to run his hands slowly over Dean taking in each line and curve. _Stop being creepy and get ready._ It's not creepy. _Uh huh sure._

 

Cas pulled his gaze from Dean and went over to his closet to pull out a thin sports jacket. His soccer stuff was in his locker so he didn't need to take anything with him other than his phone and wallet. He say on his desk chair and pulled on his running shoes. He watched Dean shift and wrap his arms around Cas's pillow. He nuzzled his face closer to the pillow and inhaled deeply. Cas had paused halfway through tying his shoe to just stare and smile. He snapped out of it when he heard his brother's door open.

 

A few seconds later his shoes were tied and he was up on his feet. He should let Dean know he was leaving. He walked over and gently shook Dean shoulder. Dean jolted half up but tell back onto the bed when he saw it was Cas. His eyes closed again.

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“Mmm?” Dean sounding mostly asleep.

 

“I am heading to practice. You can sleep here okay?”

 

Dean groaned and half opened one eye to look at Cas. “Gi'me a sec...I'll drive yah.” the corner of Cas's lips lifted in a soft smile at Dean's lazy morning talk.

 

“It's okay, I want to jog there. You can pick me up afterwards and we can go to Bobby's.”

 

“Cas...not s'posed to go alone.” Dean's eyes closed again. Cas gently ran a hand through Dean's hair.

 

“I'll be okay I promise. I'll text you and Gabe.” He knew he was just being protective. There was a long pause, Cas almost thought Dean had fallen back asleep.

 

“Fine….Call me…’kay?”

 

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean's temple, the kiss bringing a smile to Dean's lips. “Promise. I'll see you later.”

 

“See yah later angel,” Dean yawned and snuggled back into Cas's pillow. Cas stared down at Dean in awe, did he just give him a pet name? Cas never imagined someone doing that with him, he never imagined something like that suiting him but he liked it. He kissed Dean's temple once more before he got up and headed out.

 

“Where's your other half?” Gabe teased as he held out a bottle of water and some toast to Cas. Cas rolled his eyes and took the items.

 

“He's sleeping. He's going to pick me up after practice then go to Bobby's.” He munched on some toast as he spoke.

 

“Thought that was a Sunday thing?” Cas watched enviously as Gabe drank coffee. He wanted some but knew he shouldn't.

 

“It is but today Dean has to change the oil in baby. He's going to show me how he does it.”

 

“Uh huh and you totally aren't going to check him out as he works on the car?”

 

“I never said I wasn't going to.” The surprised look on Gabe's face made Cas blush.

 

“I don't know if I should be happy or upset at this change in you.” Gabe watched a few emotions flit across his brothers face. “I am teasing Cas i am really happy for you. You look happy and free. “

 

“I am happy.” He felt like he could be himself with Dean in a way he wasn't with anyone else. “I am going to head out. I'll text or call once I am there.”

 

“You're going on a run? Alone?” Cas could practically imagine Gabriel's feathers ruffling if he had any.

 

“I'll be okay. I promised Dean I'd call and or text you both.”

 

“He tried to take you didn't he?” Gabe smirked.

 

“Yes, but I convinced him to stay.”

 

“Don't wanna know how you did that.”

 

“Is your mind always in the gutter?”

 

“Yes….now get going or you're gonna be later Mr.Co-Captain.” Gabe shooed him out the door.

 

Cas went out and put his headphones in. He set his phone to his favorite playlist and headed out for his run. Should be a perfect warm up before practice.

 

He was a block from the school when he texted Gabe and then called Dean. It rang a few times, Cas thought Dean might sleep through it so he'd leave a message. Right before the last ring Dean answered.

 

“...Cas?” He must have still been asleep. Lucky guy was given Saturday practice off.

 

“Good morning Dean.” Cas slowed down to a brisk walk.

 

“'Mornin'.... you make it there okay?” Dean yawned.

 

“Yes. I am about to head in. You should get more sleep.” He heard Dean grumbled and the sheets shift around.

 

“I'll try,” Cas was sure he'd fall right back asleep as soon as they hung up. “Have a good practice...see you after.”

 

“Get back to sleep. See you later.” One more yawn and another goodbye and Cas hung up. He smiled and walked i to the school parking lot.  Inias and Alfie had just pulled up. He slipped off his headphones as they waved.

 

“Did you run here?” Inias asked as Cas approached.

 

“Yes. I thought it'd be a good warm up.”

 

“Dedication.” Alfie said looking to Inias but pointing at Cas.

 

“No joke.” They both smiled at Cas. The trio headed towards the lockers and discussed plans for today's practice. They began talking about their game schedule when Inias brought up Dean and his friends.

 

“Got yourself quite the supportive group there Cas.” He leaned back against his locker.

 

“I was just as surprised as you guys. Sam and Dean had said they'd come but I had no idea the guys would come too.” Cas was sitting as he tied his shoes.

 

“They seemed to have taken a shine to you.” Alfie stood as he finished getting ready.

 

“Yeah...it's crazy. To be honest I didn't really have friends growing up. You two and the guys are kind of my first real friends. “ Cas hoped he didn't bum them out with the information.

 

“Well it's a loss to everyone up until now. Plus, we're all way cooler than anyone else you met before. “Inias said waving a hand. Cas chuckled and shook his head.

 

“You aren't wrong. Despite a few bad apples everyone here has been amazing.”

 

“Happy to hear it. “ they made their way down to the field to set up and wait for the team.

 

“So your BFF going to be coming to our games?” It hadn't escaped the two guys that Dean and Cas were close. Inias just saw it as a bromance, Alfie knew there was more there mainly because he tried to step in.

 

Cas looked to Inias as he picked up a soccer ball. “Uh...he said he wanted to. I told him he didn't need to but he and Sammy want to come to them. Anna and Gabe too.” Cas didn't want them to read too much into it.

 

Inias took it at face value and didn't inquire much more. Alfie looked as if he wanted to ask more but decided not to. He didn't think it would be right to ask. Cas had been worried at first if it would be awkward between him and Alfie but he was happy to see the other co-captain was professional and never brought up what happened at the party earlier in the year.

 

When the team arrived Inias and Alfie took them through some laps. Since Cas had done his run already he stayed with the coach to go over their plays and plans for their upcoming games.

 

As practice finished up and the team was dismissed Alfie gave Cas's shoulder a nudge.

 

“Hmm?” Alfie nodded towards the bleachers where Dean sat with a traveler mug in hand. Cas couldn't even hide his smile as his eyes met Dean's. His smile brightened as Dean held up a second mug, he'd brought him coffee.

 

“Things going good I assume?” That snapped Cas out of his Dean focused trance.

 

“What?”

 

“Dean and you….seems like I was wrong about him. He's a great guy.” Cas stared at Alfie, had he actually said that? “Don't look so surprised I can admit when I am wrong.” He patted Cas's shoulder and walked off. “Good practice see you Monday.”

 

Cas walked over to the bleachers where Dean watched Alfie leave with a small glare in his eyes.

 

“Don't worry Mr. alpha male he was just saying he had been wrong about you.” Cas smiled as Dean looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“What?”

 

“The stuff he said back at the party. He apologized before, this seemed like he knows now for sure you're a nice guy. Which you are.” Cas smiled and watched Dean get up off the bleachers. He took the cup he offered him and stood as close as he could without looking suspicious. “Not to mention you're a great boyfriend.” Cas's blue eyes practically glowing with pride.

 

“I do my best….i guess i can't hate him if he's just being nice. As long as he isn't hitting on you.”

 

“He wasn't hitting on me. He's been very professional. “

 

“Good.”

 

Cas took a long sip of his coffee. “Mmm,” just how he liked it and the perfect temperature too. “Let me go change and we can head out.” Was dying to give him a kiss on the cheek, he had just barely reigned in the desire when Dean leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Dean must have read the look in his eyes perfectly because he quickly replied with, “I made sure we were good. Now hurry up.” Cas chuckled and hurried off to go change. He left his coffee with Dean. He had clean clothes in his locker. He'd be taking his dirty stuff with him today so he could wash it all.

 

He gave quick goodbyes before he headed out to meet with Dean by Baby. The car was already warmed up and waiting. Cas slid in and snuggled down into the seat.

 

“It is perfect in here.” It was perfectly warm and smelled like Dean. He could fall asleep in here.

 

Dean chuckled and handed him his coffee after he was buckled in. “Ready?” Cas nodded as he sipped his drink. He didn’t reach out to take Dean’s hand until they were on the road. He was glad Dean was such a good driver otherwise he’d have to go all this time without Dean’s hand in his.

 

\------

 

They pulled into Bobby’s shop but pulled around to a back part of the building where Dean could work on Baby in private but have access to all the equipment he needed. Dean could do this at home but it was more convenient here and surprisingly he had more privacy here than he would at home. Bobby and the guys rarely came back here even when he was here doing things. He had no worries about being close to his boyfriend as he worked.

 

He set up Cas up near him as he worked and talked him over what he was doing. Cas was like a sponge soaking every bit of information he could. He took Dean’s lessons just as seriously as he did his math classes. Cas made him feel worth listening too and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt like that before. Like each word Dean said held meaning and worth equal to if not more than the words of others. Dean smiled as he began pulling out what they’d need and explaining the steps.

 

“That...doesn’t sound very hard.” Cas had his held tilted. Dean could see Cas wondering if it was actually harder than it sounded.

 

“It’s not.” Dean placed a hand on Cas’s hip and kissed his temple. “Ready to see me go through it step by step. “ Cas looked a little stunned by the kiss but Dean didn’t explain, he was sure Cas would figure out that they’d be fine out here. Cas eventually nodded and Dean got started.

 

He had Cas hand him items and explained what he was doing since Cas couldn’t see under the car. Dean knew he’d have Cas give it a try on his own car. Cas ever the curious one asked questions as soon as he could think one up. Dean was happy to answer each one. He even took time to pause and go over something in more detail for him if he needed too. Some of the questions didn’t pertain to the oil change itself but other car related subjects. It wasn’t much longer until Dean pulled himself from under baby and got up.

 

“Let’s get some new oil in her and start her up.” Dean went over filling the oil and starting her up to better check the oil levels before finally closing the hood. Cas leaned back against baby and smiled.

 

“I like when you get all teacher-y.” Dean watched as Cas’s grew dark, Dean started to recognize those dark stormy blue eyes and Cas’s sign of want and desire. He swallowed a little hard, oh the things Cas could do to him with just a look and a few words.

 

“Yeah? And here I thought you were the Teacher.” He moved in between Cas’s legs and placed his hands on the hood on either side of Cas’s hips.

 

“You could be too….Mr.Winchester.” His last name rolling off of his angel’s tongue like a deliciously dirty work. Maybe Cas had gotten the hint they were okay kissing and flirting around after all the touches and sneaky kisses Dean had given him during their lesson. If Dean hadn’t take his time teaching thoroughly he would have been done even sooner.

 

“Mr.Winchester? I think I like that.” He smirked and leaned in his lips meeting Cas’s. Cas hummed in delight as their lips met. He casually draped his arms around Dean’s shoulders as they fell into a series of slow lazy kisses. Dean moved closer and grabbed hold of Cas, lifting him up to sit on baby’s good.

 

“Good thing I wore my soccer sweats, wouldn’t wanna scratch her.” Cas smirked against Cas’s lips.

 

“Good thing I checked to make sure there were no wet or muddy, spots wouldn’t want to slip again.” They both chuckled with their foreheads pressed against each other. Dean took in a breath, the now familiar scent that was uniquely Cas wrapped around him. He slowly moved in for some more kisses. “Mmm you know I think you’d look damn sexy naked and laid out over baby’s hood.” Dean said as he paused and looked Cas in the eyes.

 

“Dean I don’t think that would be very good for the car.”

 

“I don’t know Cas, you’re skins pretty soft. You’d probably buff her out real nice.” He grinned as he watched Cas’s surprised look. His grin grew as he kissed him and pushed him back onto the hood, his kisses moving to Cas’s neck.

 

“Dean,” Cas practically squeaked as Dean’s hand roamed up his shirt.

 

“We’ll be fine angel.” He purred and nipped his collarbone his hands ghosting over Cas’s sides. He licked his lip and watched as Cas shivered.

 

“Dean….you better not…” Cas warned but Dean was on him quicker then he could finish his sentence. His hands moved in and he began to tickle him. “No…” Cas gasped out in between what dean could only classify as giggles. God he was fucking adorable. Dean didn’t go too long he had learned from experience Cas would turn the tables on him. He eventually pulled his hands away and lifted himself up.

 

He watched Cas pout, so fucking adorable.

 

“Dick,” Cas murmured trying to look annoyed. He failed as Dean leaned in and kissed him. The kisses were quick and sweet. Dean could feel Cas begin to smile against his lips. Cas hooked a leg around Dean’s hip and wrapped his arms back around his shoulders to hold himself close to Dean.

 

Bobby had heard some loud noise from where the boys had been and made his way over to tell them to keep it down. However he barely made it around the corner when he saw Cas frowning at Dean and then Dean go in for a kiss. Bobby didn’t say a word just turned right back around and walked away. The boys never saw him come over and he didn’t mention anything when they left a bit later.

 

Dean hating leaving Cas but he did. Dean made him promise they’d have a small date this week. One that didn’t involve friends, working on one of their cars, or homework. A movie and dinner kind of date. Even if the dinner was at one of their houses. He wanted the evening to be distinctively a date. Cas had smiled at him and kissed him so deeply it’d left Dean breathless. He had honestly thought kisses like that were book and movie thing but they weren’t just for stories they were real. You just had to meet that right person.

 

A few more kisses and Dean left feeling amazing. He was smiling all the way home, not even seeing his dad’s truck there put a damper on his mood. He made his way inside and could tell by the heavy mood it hadn’t been all rainbows and sunshine when his dad had gotten home, but it did seem like he’d gone upstairs to sleep off his drunkenness. He walked into the kitchen to see his mom putting a pan into the oven. She was dressed comfortably in jeans and a flannel shirt, her long blonde hair pulled into a dutch braid resting over her shoulder. A few stray strands hanging down near her ears. He smiled, he’d always imagined himself falling for a girl like his ma. Headstrong, hard working, smart, sassy, pretty and more than willing to put him in his place. _Mama’s boy._ Yeah, I know it...we all know it.

 

Needless to say the only part he’d gotten wrong was the girl part, and it’s a part he didn’t mind being different from his original idea. Now that wasn’t saying Cas was like his Ma, not at all. Cas was uniquely his own, but there were characteristics he’d respected and admired growing up and Cas had them. Though Cas was a little more on the handsome side than pretty but still. Did that sound weird? _Only if you say it out loud._ Good thing it’s only you and me then. _Yeah, don’t say that out loud either, Mr.Mama’s Boy._ Dean had to hold back an eye roll.

 

“Dean, honey you’re home.” Mary turned and smiled at her oldest son. He had a bright smile on his face. It seemed like lately it was hard to find him without a smile. It made her so happy. She just kind of wished he would tell her officially what made him so happy.

 

“Yeah, I just dropped off Cas.” He walked over and sat down at the kitchen island.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Doing good. They team’s taken a real shine to him already. He’s in his element when he’s out there, Kind of like me with football or cars.” He grabbed a cooking from a plate on the island.

 

“That’s good to here. I am excited to see him play.”

 

“You’re gonna go?” Dean looked surprised.

 

“Of course honey. Castiel is such a sweet boy and he’s family. Of course I want to go support him.”

 

His ma was the best. He felt the words bubbling up inside of him. He wanted to tell her but another part of him was afraid. He knew his Ma loved him, but what if she didn’t love this part? He knew she’d love him no matter what, but there was this little tiny twinge that still worried him. He’d tell her, really he would he just needed more time to mentally prepare himself.

 

She could see her son thinking something over. She wondered what had his mood shifting. She poured them both some sweetened tea and took a seat across from him.

 

“So I see you’ve been a lot happier recently.” She took a sip. Dean blinked and looked at her. She watched him soak up her words and soon a blush formed on his cheeks. He dipped his head down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a habit he developed from his father.

 

“I have been.”

 

“So one special to thank for that?” She asked casually, not giving any ideas she had away.

 

Dean stared at her for a moment. She’d given him the perfect opportunity to just let it out and tell her. He froze however, he wasn’t ashamed of dating Cas, not one bit. He just wished he knew how his Ma would react.

 

“Actually...yeah.” His blushing intensified.

 

“Are you dating?” He nodded to her question.

 

“Will I get to meet them?” Mary didn’t ask for a name since she knew Dean would tell her when he was ready. She also didn’t say her or him, it was her subtle way of letting Dean know it wouldn’t bother her.

 

“Yeah...soon. I promise. “ He smiled at her, he hadn’t noticed her choice of words but they made him feel better.

 

“Good. I’d love to meet the person who makes my boy so happy.” She smiled and got up and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Thanks Ma.”

 

He got up to go wash up before dinner.

 

“Oh Dean, where’s your home jersey? I wanted to wash after your last game.”  He paused and smiled.

 

“Sorry Ma, I left it at school in my locker.”

 

“Bring it home next time.”

 

“I will.”

  
She watched him hurry off up to his room. Why did she have a feeling she wouldn’t be seeing that jersey anytime soon?

 

Dean was up before his alarm went off the next morning. Was he really that eager to see Cas? Yeah, he was. He looked down at his lap, well fuck. Looked like he was very very eager to see Cas. He had to admit that dream last night was damn good. He bit his lip and stared at the small tent in his blankets, should he? Fuck he really wanted to and sometimes he could be a man of weak wills. He quietly got up and locked his door, no way was he letting anyone walk in on him.

 

He made his way back into bed and draped the covers back onto his legs but left his crotch up uncovered. He leaned his head back and slowly rubbed himself through the soft cloth of his sleeping pants. He bit back a groan, quiet Winchester don’t wanna wake up the house with your dirty fantasy about your hot boyfriend. God just that small thought of Cas had his back arching up off the bed a bit. He bit his lip harder as his hand rubbed down in longer strokes.

 

Could anyone really blame him for indulging in these small fantasies? His boyfriend was not only great looking but a great guy. Not to mention sweet but he had these moments when he had this dominant glint in his eyes, a hungry need as he kissed Dean that had the football Captain weak in the knees. His left hand moved up his body, over his hips and stomach. He followed the trail Cas liked to make when they made out. His right hand however dove down under the waistband of his pants to a spot Cas hadn’t explored yet but Dean hoped he would explore in the future. He hadn’t worn boxers under his pajama pants last night so his hand had nothing blocking it from wrapping around his now fully hard cock. He gave himself a few strokes, he was dripping with pre-cum but not enough to continue quite yet. He shifted and pulled his pants down past his hips relieving his cock from it’s confines. He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a barely used bottle of lube. He poured a small amount into his hand and put it back before he went back to griping himself.

 

He choked back another groaned as his hand slid over his throbbing member. He imagined that the slick tight hold of his own hand gliding over his hardness was actually Cas’s hand. He closed his eyes imagining Cas’s bright blue eyes staring back at Dean as he was stroked slowly by his boyfriend. Dean wanted nothing more than to moan out Cas’s name as he stroked himself faster and harder. He began twisting his wrist on the down stroke as he mouthed Cas’s name. Fuck he wanted him here so bad. In his dream Cas’s steady gaze never left his as he brought Dean to climax.

 

Dean bent his left knee up as he began fucking into his own hand. He bit his lip harder as he did his best to stay quiet, he really wished no one was home right now. His breathing quickened as his strokes and thrusts quickened. He’d never been more grateful for how quiet his bed was than he was in that moment. Thank god for solidly built furniture. Dean usually had pretty good stamina but just the thought of his boyfriend had him reaching his climax quicker than he had in a long time. Another flash of those pretty blues in his mind hand him biting down on his left hand as he came all over his stomach leaving himself in quite a messy state.

 

He laid there staring at the ceiling feeling good and slightly buzzed on the feeling. A small smile plastered on his lips. He really really hoped no one had heard, it didn’t seem like it. He looked down at himself to see the damage. His stomach was splattered with more cum then he had expected. Either it had been that long since he’d let himself relax and really indulge in some alone time, or imagining his boyfriend really got him going. He was going with a mix of the two. He sat up feeling a little icky, lucky he was prepared for this sort of thing as he grabbed wipes from his drawer. He wiped himself off and gathered up some clothes before hurrying off to go shower.

 

Sure he could have taken care of himself in the shower but doing it in bed was different. In that moment he needed that more than simple quick relief. He washed himself off thoroughly before stepping out and drying off. He changed in the bathroom before grabbing his phone from his room and heading downstairs.

 

He was surprised to see no one downstairs, were they still asleep? He checked outside, no SUV or truck. Maybe they had left before he’d gotten up. Nice, no worries about hearing him then. Now he wish he had checked if they were home, he could have afforded to make a little bit of sound.

 

He wasted no time heading to Cas’s place. Based on their schedule it wouldn’t be long before they were sending Cas’s car off to be painted and the new interior put in. He hated the idea of not taking Cas home from practice from now on. He sighed, it wouldn’t be fair to try and keep Cas from driving….maybe they could switch off? Normally he hated handing over the reigns and sitting passenger but if Cas was driving maybe it’d be okay. He’d see how it went, Cas was a good driver though from what he’d seen. He’d trusted him to drive Sammy out of time, he could trust him to drive them to school occasionally.

 

 _Ever think you should include him in all this planning?_ Uh….fuck. I am getting ahead of myself again. _Talk to him._ Of course. This time he let himself eye roll since no one was around.

 

He had barely pulled up to Cas’s house when his boyfriend was already making his way down the front steps of his home. Once again Dean had to tell himself not to drool, but damn if the guy didn’t make it hard for him to stay cool. Cas was wearing a fitted grey, white and burnt orange sports hoodie. Not to mention those fitted jeans accenting those toned legs. His converse and messy hair the delicious cherries on top of his sexy casual outfit.

 

“Gonna eat me up if I get in this car Dean?” Cas teased leaning down looking in as he opened the door.

 

“Thinking about it...got any complaints?” Cas chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Nope.” He slid in and wasted no time grabbing Dean’s face and kissing him. “Morning.”

 

“Morning.” Dean murmured back he let his tongue brush against Cas’s before pulling back. Don’t get distracted Dean. _Yeah, good luck have you seen him._ You’re supposed to help me. If his brain could shrug he imagined it would do so in this exact moment.

 

He caught Cas and himself staring at each other again. Did people do that? Or was it just them? It never bothered him and it didn’t seem to bother Cas either. Maybe it was just something they did. Cas seemed extra affectionate today and scooted closer to him as they drove so he could rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean laced his fingers with Cas’s as he drove, he couldn’t help but wonder if Cas every indulged in small fantasies like he did earlier. That was a discussion for another day.

 

Cas knew the route to Bobby’s so well he didn’t need to look at the road to know when they began to get closer. His eyes had been closed most of the ride there. Dean knew he wasn’t sleeping, just enjoying being close with him and taking in the quiet moment alone with each other. They got off the car and said their hello’s to Ellen and a half awake Jo then made their way to the garage.

 

Like every Sunday half their time was spent working and the other half was spent flirting. Now there was kissing too, so even less time was spent working. They heard Ellen call them in for lunch as Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas’s center kissing him all over leaving the soccer player in a fit of laughter.

 

“Dean...Ellen's calling us. I am hungry.” Cas’s laughs started to even out. Dean absolutely loved when he got him to laugh. Not a chuckle or regular laugh, but a full laugh filled with joy and sometimes spilled over into tears. Those felt like big accomplishments and he relished in the moment each time he was able to pull one from him. They weren’t many so far but he planned on getting his angel to laugh like that more often from here on out.

 

“Fine,” Dean sighed playfully. They cleaned up and locked before heading in. Once they got inside though Bobby asked Dean to come help him grab some boxes from the truck. Cas went to help ellen set the table while the two went off.

 

Dean could tell Bobby wanted to talk about something but the man didn’t say a word until they reached the truck.

 

“So….you and Cas eh?” Bobby looked at dean from the corner of his eyes.

 

“W-what?” Red flags went up in Dean’s brain. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

 

“I um,” Bobby cleared his throat and pulled his hat off to run his hand through his hair before putting it back on. “I saw you to yesterday.” Dean stared not knowing when Bobby would have seen them. Bobby was hoping Dean wouldn’t make him say more but the boy had no idea what he was talking about. “On the impala.”

 

He saw Dean’s eyes widen as he realized when Bobby had seen them.

 

“I...uh...we..” Dean swallowed hard. Bobby knew….bobby saw him and Cas making out. He felt like his heart had stopped. He barely even thought about how Bobby would react to all of this. Would he react like he imagined his mom reacting? Would he react like he imagined his father reacting? Fuck he hoped not.

 

Bobby had known Dean his whole damn life he knew the boy was scared shitless about how he would react. Idjit. Before Dean’s imagination spiraled more out of control he smacked him upside the head.

 

“Idjit. I ain’t mad at cha’ .”

 

“Y-you aren’t?”

 

“Don’t look so damn surprised. I don't care if you’re dating Cas. Wait no that’s wrong. I don’t care that you’re dating a guy. I do care that it’s Cas cuz’ I actually like that boy. I am annoyed you went and thought I’d be mad at cha’ two. Damn idjit’s what do you take me for?” Bobby looked almost offended.

 

Dean stared at bobby for a good long moment. He wasn’t imagining it right? “To be honest?” Bobby nodded, “I was kinda worried you’d react like dad would.” Dean felt dumb, he should have known bobby wouldn’t have cared.

 

“I can’t blame yah, John Winchester ain’t the most opened minded man and he is my friend for some god knows what reason.” Bobby smiled and Dean chuckled.

 

“So….you...you like him? For me?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at Bobby again.

 

“Hell yeah. Don’t think I didn’t notice how your grades and mood have improved since you met him. Now I ain’t saying I saw much but...from what I did see yesterday I can tell he cares alot about you and that Dean is all we want for you. He’s a smart, nice kid with a good head on his shoulders.” Bobby crossed his arms. “Plus a hell of a lot better than those girls you kept skirting around with.”

 

Dean chuckled and felt the tension leave his shoulders. “Yeah he’s great. God he’s so great.” Bobby watched the smile on Dean’s face grow, well he’ll be damned. This boy was in deeper than he knew.

 

“You tell your Ma?” He knew Dean had not told his father, probably drag that one out until the last moment and he didn’t blame him.

 

“No...not yet. I told her I was seeing someone and she said she wanted to meet them...so soon. I’ll tell her soon.” If bobby knew Mary Winchester as well as he thought he knew her he was pretty sure the woman already caught on. She was just waiting on Dean to tell her.

 

“Well, I am almost one hundred percent positive that your Ma ain’t gonna have any problems with it. You tell her when your ready.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder and gestured for him to help with the boxes.

 

“Thanks Bobby….and about my dad.”

 

“Don’t worry I ain’t gonna tell him nothing...but if you need some support when you do tell him,” he said 'when' not 'if' because he had a feeling this wasn't a passing high school romance. “Just gimme a call.”

 

“Will do.” Without much else said they took the boxes and left them stacked neatly on the front porch. When they went back inside there were sandwiches on plates with homemade fries and potato salad waiting for them. Dean smiled at Cas and went to go wash his hands in the sink.

 

When he turned back around he didn’t see Cas or bobby around. Where did they go? He peaked around the corner to see them standing near the front door. He watched as Bobby spoke to Cas. He couldn’t hear a word but he could see their expressions. He watched Cas go from stiff and shocked to relaxed and relieved. Then a look of pure awe and admiration painted his face. It was quickly replaced by shock and a quick wave of his hands. Dean was pretty sure Cas just go the ‘you hurt him I hurt you talk’. Never imagined he’d be on this end of one of those talks. Bobby barked out a laugh at whatever Cas had said, probably something sounding book or encyclopedia worthy. Cas smiled again and Bobby shook his hand then patted him on the shoulder. They both made their way back to the kitchen and saw Dean waiting for them.

 

Cas without reservation gave him a look of pure adoration and joy. Dean knew this was the first step they needed. Support on both sides. He knew he didn’t need to worry about his mom, he’d tell her soon.

 

“Does this mean I can kiss him when I am here?” Dean teased.

 

“No yah idjit. If Jo ain’t allowed to kiss boys around here you sure as hell ain’t allowed to either.” Both boys laughed and made their way into the kitchen. Jo and Ellen hadn’t heard a word and were left confused about what was so funny.

 

 

* * *

The stuff from here on isn't story related but author related.

 

 

So last week I posted a list of questions without much instructions XD So after hearing some comments I took the advice of answering a few each week. If you guy's have other questions to ask you can comment them below, I'd love to answer them. I'll do my best to answer what I can ^-^

 **Question 1:** Explain your AO3 handle and/or your Twitter handle. (not really a question  >.> lol)

 **Answer:**   My AO3 handle NinjaSoulreaper27 actually started off as my Xbox gamer tag back when I was in highschool I was a huge bleach and naruto fan (Still love the two but differently than I did back then) I was super surprised to see that no one had taken a gamertag like that. I was equally surprised when I made my DeviantArt account and the name was open. I kind of see it as my Fandom identity in a way I guess. Recently Infiniteart and Vanguard (Explains my Instagram and Twitter handles) have become my more common and professional names. My RP friends and fandom friends mostly recognize me as Ninja. A few found me through my art and recognize me as Vanguard or just my name. NP_Infiniteart (Twitter) and Vanguards_Infiniteart (Insta) come from the my freelance branding. It's something I worked on coming up with in college, it's like my professional artist identity. But both of them are me and each show who I am, an artist a fangirl a gamer and a writer. (Side note Vanguard is part of my playstation gamertag XD) Hope that explains those

 

 **Question 2:** Favorite fanfiction tropes?

 **Answer:** -cracks knuckles- let's get this list started

  * Best friend's secretly in love with each other and don't know it
  * Tsudere: One acts like they don't like they other, can sometimes be mean
  * Superior and subordinate 
  * Detective AU (Does this belong here? Oh well)
  * High School AU (Lol who would have guessed)
  * Slow burn
  * Fake boyfriends/fake relationship
  * If done right teacher student 
  * Modern magic or old magic
  * Angsty confession followed by make out session XD (I honestly have no idea if I am doing this list right XD)
  * One is serious and broody the other comes in to crack open their shell



There are probably more but these were the ones I could think of. Detective AU and High School AU are definitely Tags I look for. XD Most of the time though I look at tags and read summaries to see what catches my eyes. 

 

Next week I'll answer two more questions. I wasn't expecting these answers to be so long XD  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what did you guys think? this was planned out as a shorter chapter because of thanksgiving and black friday (Had to work) But I was able to find time to work on this and add some extra stuff. 
> 
> As I was writing that solo Dean scene I realized I never really wrote a solo NSFW before. Most of my NSFW stuff has been through RP and it was never a character alone. My 'Sometimes you know exactly what to say' Fic was the first time I put out an explicit story for people I didn't know to read. It was a little nerve-wrecking to say the least lol This chapter was my way of easing into it more, it wasn't planned but I am glad I wrote it. Time to start sharing more of my NSFW writing skills with you guys lol hope you like what I have for you guys in the future. I am still thinking over NSFW drawings since I never drew any before. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your guys thoughts and opinions on this chapter and upcoming stuff. As always you guys leave me speechless. This story reached 4800 hits this week, holy crap is that amazing. I am left in awe each week when I look at the stats. You guys are amazing and I can't wait to talk to you in the comments this week and leave you in anticipation for next Saturday.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small date nights  
> Mary and Dean talk  
> Last game before state championships  
> The boys have a night alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy OwO

They boys had found it hard as ever to keep their hands to themselves at school on Monday. Especially now that they boy had people from their families who were so supportive. By the lockers Dean stood as close as he could, he was quite thankful at how busy the hallway was. It gave him an excuse to press his shoulder to Cas’s. In their classes together they were always towards the back and sat next to each other so a pressed knee or a chaste brush of hands was always in order. It probably didn’t seem like much but it was to them. They both seemed to feel an urge to always be near each other. PE was soccer and Dean did his best to not ogle his boyfriend the whole time or at least not blatantly. He could only imagine the magic Cas could do in an actual soccer game. Lunch as always was outside. It was cold so another excuse to press himself close to Cas was given. Kind of sucked that the rest of them were all squeezing together at the table too though. Final period was study hall which was in the library. There they had a table they always sat at behind a few bookshelves all to themselves. Before dating they were there to keep away from the others to focus on their stuff and talk without getting in trouble. Now however it gave them perfect privacy to stick close and be flirtier then they normally allowed themselves at school.

 

Dean glanced at Cas to his left. He was aching to hold his hand as they worked. However they were both right handed so it didn’t work out well. He settled for placing his hand on Cas’s knee. Cas glanced over and his eyes met Dean’s. He smiled and glanced down at where his hand was. Oops, too forward? Cas put his pencil down and placed his hand over Dean’s then laced their fingers together. Sometimes Dean swore Cas could read his mind or they were really good at communicating through sight alone.

 

“What about your work?” He didn’t want Cas to hold off on his homework just to indulge his needy boyfriend. Cas smiled brighter and picked up his pencil with is left hand. Dean watched as Cas began writing away with his left hand as if he’d done the entire assignment that way. His hand writing identical to his right hand.

 

“Being ambidextrous does have it’s benefits. “ Cas’s smile turning a little shy as his face and ears turned red.

 

“That it does.” Dean happily held Cas’s hand as they worked on their assignments the rest of the period. Not once did anyone come by. The librarian seemed to trust them to be good so she rarely included them in her rounds when she went to check if the students were working.

 

\------

 

Cas would normally head on home since it was Monday but Sam had texted him asking if he could help with an assignment. He happily agreed and walked to the middle school so he and Sam could head to the Winchester’s home together. Along the way they began planning their next museum visit.

 

“You think Dean would want to go?” Sam asked adjusting his bag. Cas couldn’t help but wonder if the boy had gotten taller recently.

 

“If we told him? Yes. I think it would be a great surprise though. Maybe we could convince him without telling him?” Cas paused at the crosswalk letting a car pass through.

 

“It would be great to see the look on his face. “ They continued to discuss it on the way to Sam and Dean’s home. No one was there when they arrived which wasn’t that much of a surprise. Sam and Cas got straight to work and munched on some snacks. Cas could tell partway through that Sam had something on his mind.

 

“Sam is something the matter?” Cas placed his pen down and tilted his head to the side as he waited for Sam to speak.

 

Sam fidgeted a bit before he spoke, Dean did the same thing sometimes. “Well you see….there is a girl at school. Jessica?”

 

“She’s the one you mentioned before, correct?” Sam nodded.

 

“See she’s super smart and really pretty and I know I asked you and dean for advice already but I am still stuck.” Sam groaned and covered his face. “She’s too good for me.” He mumbled.

 

“Sam...look at me.” Cas spoke gently. The younger Winchester looked up. “You are smart, talented and handsome she would be lucky to have you. You just need to find that confidence in yourself.” He placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I know your brother gave you some good advice.”

 

Sam nodded. “I just don’t know how to get to know her better or ask her on a date.” He shrugged. He looked so lost.

 

“Why don’t you ask her to do what we’re doing now?” Sam looked to Cas. “Ask her to study with you. A little cliche but should be effective.” Cas smiled. Sam nodded as he rolled the idea over in his head.

 

“If….If I needed help would you come over?” Sam stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all. Though she may want to start off hanging out at a library.” Sam nodded as he thought over the situation more. Cas could tell he really wanted this to go well.

 

Cas was asked over for dinner when Mrs.Winchester got home. He sent Gabe a text letting him know he’d have dinner here. He insisted on helping her this time. She could be as stubborn as the rest of her family but eventually she gave in.   


Mary did wonder if Dean also found it hard to stay stubborn around Cas. She almost chuckled at the idea, seems like the Winchester’s may have found someone to out stubborn them. Though John was the one to beat. Cas helped her get the veggies cleaned and cooked for her while she took care of the rest. When Dean got him Cas and Mary had just finished everything up. They’d had to shoo Sam away on multiple occasions, he’d kept trying to sneak bites of the roast.

 

Cas could feel Dean before he saw him. He knew the elder Winchester brother had his eyes on Cas as he moved around the kitchen and talked with his mother. He could practically feel that warm smile aimed at him. Mary was the first to look at him.

 

“Dean, goodness you’re so quiet sometimes.” She smiled at him. “Go was up, me and Cas just finished.” Cas leaned back against the sink counter and watched as Dean headed upstairs without a word.

 

“So Cas would you like to go to the range with us next time?” She took the plates as he pulled them down.

 

“I would love to but I have to talk with my father.” He had no idea what his father’s stance on it would be. They never discussed anything about firearms, learning how to use one, or the safety around one. He just learned what everyone else learned he guessed. Don’t touch one it will end badly.

 

“I completely understand.” She patted his arm then called Sam in to help set the table.

 

There was no John Winchester that night. Cas never asked he was sure it wasn’t something they wished to discuss. He had his ideas and he was sure he wasn’t wrong. It made Cas sad at the thought that John had this beautiful loving family and kept away from them. Cas was sure there was more there than just alcohol, though that did add to things. Sadly without admitting it himself there wasn’t much that could be done if there was something medically going on with the man. The other three Winchester’s knew, and they held onto the hope the father they all knew before would come back one day. They had faith in that and they didn’t give up.

 

Mary made the boys wash the dishes since she and Cas had worked on dinner. After everything was clean Dean drove him home. It was dark out and they may have indulged in a bit of a make-out session inside of the impala outside of Cas’s house. Eventually Cas pulled himself away from Dean and went in. Since they started dating Castiel _always_ receives a good night text, no matter how late it is. He sends one in return and signs it with a bee emoji.

 

Tuesday they don’t get to see each other after school. Between practice and Sam having a doctor’s appointment Dean had to take him to the couple stuck to texting when they were free. Dean asked if they could hang out after Cas’s practice the next day. Cas readily agreed, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to spend time with his boyfriend.

 

After practice on Wednesday Dean waited for Cas in the parking lot. To his team he was just hanging out with his best friend. There was an occasional whisper and insult from the regular culprits. Zechariah and company, Abaddon and her goons. Alistair however had no been seen at school. It looked like the police had kept him in custody after what happened to Cas. The police had found him but they’d found him in a hospital. He had arrived injured and bloody, his life hadn’t been in danger but it had taken quite some time to recover. He must have been extremely out of it since he hadn’t ditched any of the illegal substances on him and was taken into custody after being discharged from the hospital. Uriel had been suspended and they hadn’t heard much from him since. Though his friends made their remarks and snide comments but those were easily ignored.

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean smiled.

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

“Shall we?” Dean got into baby and Cas followed after.

 

“Where are we headed off to?” Cas buckled up and got comfortable. As always Baby was perfectly warm, Dean had kept the car running as he’d waited.

 

“Food.” Cas laughed and nodded.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

They talked about practice and school for a bit before Dean brought up Uriel.

 

“His dad called coach today.”

 

“Oh?” Cas looked over.

 

“They’re transferring him to a different school.”

 

“So late in the year?” Not that he wasn’t happy, but he was surprised.

 

“Coach wasn’t allowed to tell me much but I am gathering his parent’s covered up a lot of his shit and this was the last straw. They’re shipping him out to finish up at a military school or something.”

 

“I can’t say he didn’t deserve it.” Cas looked out the windshield.

 

“He deserved way worse Cas….after what he and those guys did.” Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. Cas reached out and placed his hand on Dean’s arm.

 

“Dean...it’s okay. I am safe and in one piece. They’ve been taken care of.” He waited for Dean to take a breath and for the tension to leave his shoulders before he moved his hand to Dean’s knee. “Are we eating in or headed out?” Cas changed the subject after a few moments of quiet, it wasn’t unpleasant but he knew Dean was rolling the past over in his mind.

 

“Picking up and headed out.” Dean turned and flashed that charming smile Cas loved so much.

 

“I hope to our favorite place.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Dean was always thinking ahead and when they arrived to their favorite restaurant Jo had their food ready for them.  

 

“Where do you guys run off too anyways?” She was simply curious.

 

“Sorry Jo secret club house.” Dean said with a shrug.

 

“Yeah, sorry Jo. No girls allowed...you know because of the cooties.” Cas couldn’t keep a straight face for more than a few seconds after he finished speaking. Dean laughed and Jo rolled her eyes, she was amused by it though.

 

“Boys...I swear they never grow up.”

 

“I am banking on it.” Dean flashed a smile and took their food.

 

The rest of the drive to their favorite plot of land was filled with music flowing through the Baby’s radio. Cas knew for a fact Dean could sing so it was quite hilarious to hear him purposely singing off key to some of his favorite songs. Cas could follow along but not well, he felt like his voice was better suited for slower deeper toned songs. They were laughing and smiling the entire way there. They arrived at the open field in what felt like a blink of an eye. Dean grabbed a blanket from the back and had Cas sit on the hood of the car as he placed the blanket around his shoulders. Cas smiled, such a mother hen sometimes. Dean then situated himself between Cas’s legs with his back to Cas’s chest. They ate and occasionally talked between bites. Cas would sometimes rest his chin on Dean’s shoulder, nuzzle his nose to the nape of his neck or just press his forehead to the center of Dean’s shoulder blades. It felt so right being so close.

 

It should be this easy shouldn’t it? It should feel this natural. He smiled as he polished off his burger and wrapped his arms around Dean.

 

“What are you thinking about Winchester?” He asked resting his chin on Dean’s left shoulder. He watched his boyfriend take the last bite of his burger.

 

“Right now?”

 

Chin still resting on Dean’s shoulder Cas cocked his head to the side. Dean chuckled. “Thinking about how good this feels you know?”

 

“I know.” Dean turned and smiled at Cas. He gave him a sweet lingering kiss before he pulled away.

 

“Hey I got you something.” Dean didn’t let Cas say anything before he took off to the backseat of the impala.

 

“Dean you didn’t have to.” Cas watched him come back with what looked like a box you would piece of clothing in.

 

“I don’t know if you’d call it a gift actually...maybe a request?” Dean shook his head. “It’ll make sense when you open it.”

 

Cas was very confused but figured Dean was right so he opened the box. Inside was Dean’s home jersey. He lifted it up, this was the one he wore on the field. On the back above his number Winchester was stitched on. He looked to Dean. His boyfriend watched and waited for an answer then it dawned on Cas and a smiled appeared.

 

“Are you sure? Won’t people figure it out?” Cas held the jersey to his chest.

 

“I want you to wear it. My whole family has their own jersey’s with my number and name. I mean...you could wear a jacket or sweater over it. It’s the final game before state championships and you’re my boyfriend.” Cas reached out and gently pulled Dean towards him. He placed a kiss on his lips before he spoke.

 

“I would be honored Dean. I’ll definitely be wearing a coat, it’s freezing out there and these aren’t very warm for those of us not running on the field.” Dean chuckled and braced his hands on either side of Cas as he leaned in for a kiss of his own.

 

“It’s nice to know my boyfriend will be wearing my jersey out there. Like a good luck charm.”

 

“You don’t need luck Dean you are a talented player. But, I’ll send you all the luck you want anyways.“

 

“I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

Cas reached up and cupped his face as he leaned in to kiss him. This time much longer and deeper. Dean didn’t need much coaxing, one swipe of Cas’s tongue and Dean’s darted out to meet his. A small moan of delight squeezed it’s way out of him as he delved deeper into Dean’s mouth. Dean _really_ knew how to kiss. Cas had close to zero experience to compare him to, but he knew that not just anyone could make someone want to melt into a puddle and also at the same time make them horny as all hell with just one kiss. Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, much softer than he would imagine. He assumed it’d feel a little hard with the product Dean used, but it was soft and silky. Dean’s hands rested on Cas’s hips, his favorite spot.

 

Cas was the first to pull away. “We should head back, we have school tomorrow.”

 

Dean let out a loud and exaggerated sigh, “Fine.” Cas gave him one last peck and got off of baby’s hood.  

 

\------

 

It always sucked having to drop off Cas and head home. It always felt like they hadn’t spent enough time with each other, and based off of that goodbye kiss he just got Cas must be feeling the same way. Was that weird? He was pretty sure they already spent more time together than normal teenage couples. Maybe it should bother or worry him, but it didn’t.

 

He arrived home to hear his mom and dad arguing in the living room. His father yelling just as he always did. Money and his mother never home, always working. She was home more now than she ever had been before and it still wasn’t good enough. As soon as he saw Dean he snapped at him too. Asking if he had a problem and to ‘wipe that look off his face.’ Dean stood nearby and out of his dad’s sight and waited it out. He didn’t think his dad would do anything to his mom...but better safe than sorry right? John eventually stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. Probably off to spend his night drinking away at a local bar.

 

Dean moved away from the wall and went to make his mom some tea. He let it steep and then added in the perfect amount of sugar in it for her and made his way back to the living room. She gave him a tired loving smile.

 

“Thank you dean.” She took the cup letting the warmth flow from her hands to the rest of her body. Dean took a seat next to her on the couch. They didn’t talk about his dad. What was there to say? Nothing, there wasn’t much they could do. When they found themselves in a spot like this they normally talked about school and other things.

 

“Oh Dean you never brought me your jersey back.” She turned to him after taking a long sip.

 

Now or never Dean, here is your opening.

 

“Oh yeah….um.” _You have got this Dean._ “I don’t have it.”

 

She looked surprised at that, “Did you lose it?”  

 

“No...um.” _Just say it._ “I gave it to Cas to wear on Friday night...and next week.” He swallowed as he stared at his hands. He glanced over at her. He couldn’t read her expression at all.

 

“Cas? Our Cas?” Mary knew, but she just had to make super sure.

 

Dean smiled at that, “Yes Ma, our Cas.”  

 

He saw her eyes light up, and he felt like he could breathe again.

 

“Those aren’t very warm, he should wear something under it.” Mary would be there for them 100% if they wanted this out in the open. She knows Dean didn’t outright tell her they were dating but She knew what it meant for Dean to have Cas go to the games wearing his jersey. Not like the ones her and Sam wore that had been made for them, no Cas was wearing Dean’s personal jersey. That was a pretty big “we are dating” sign, only thing bigger was exchanging class rings.  

 

“He’s gonna wear a jacket Ma.” Dean smiled, but he knew what she was getting at. His mom was really good at pulling info from him without him having to say anything directly. She wanted to know if they were going out in the open with this news.

 

“You sure? I can help...you know find him something.”

 

Dean smiled, his ma was great. He should have known she’d be there for them both no matter what. “We’re both okay with him wearing a jacket.”

 

Mary nodded, they weren’t ready for everyone to find out. That was okay, when they were ready she’d be right there. She hoped the same could be said for Cas’s father...sadly she didn’t think John would take it well. If he didn’t like it that was his problem, She’d deal with him if she needed to.

 

She put her empty mug on the coffee table and pulled Dean into a hug.

 

“I haven’t seen you smile this much in so long honey...you’re happy?” Her voice was soft.

 

He nodded as he hugged her back, “Extremely.”

 

“Take care of him Dean….and make sure he takes care of you.” She gave him a squeeze.

 

“Promise.” She held him a bit longer before she pulled away, her eyes may have been a little watery. She couldn’t get over how happy he looked. There was something else there, she just couldn’t place it. It was something good though, that much she could tell.

 

“I wanna hear all about you two but another time okay? You have school tomorrow and it is late.” She kissed his forehead and got up.

 

He gave her one last hug before he headed up to his room. His ma had took it all so well. She had been ready to jump in and help them if they needed it. He paused as he took off his shirt. Had she known? She almost seemed to have been expecting it. How long had she known? He’d have to ask her. Maybe they had to be more careful.

 

Mary washed out her cup, locked up and headed upstairs. She’d been shocked at first when she first figured out what was building between her son and his best friend. Even now it still felt  a little odd but she was truly happy for him. She would be there for them and do what she could to be supportive. She didn’t see a single thing wrong with them being together, she never understood people who did. The only reason it felt maybe a little odd was because she never imagined it as a future for her sons, but she knew that feeling would go away. She could already tell how good they were with each other. She couldn’t have asked for anyone better for her eldest.

 

She crawled into bed her mood greatly improved from earlier. She couldn’t wait to see Castiel again. This time having him introduced as more than Dean’s best friend. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She may or may not have dreamed of a very beautiful outdoor wedding with Sam and Gabe as best men that night….if she did no one would ever know...at least not yet.

 

\------

 

Cas stood in his room after school holding Dean’s jersey in his hands. He stared at it in his hands. He honestly never thought the day would come when he’d get to say he had a boyfriend. He imagined looking back at high school and this just was never a part of it. But, here he stood getting ready on a Friday night to go watch his boyfriend play football and sit in the stands with his family. He slipped the jersey over black form fitted under armour long sleeve. He played sports so he had plenty of pieces to pair it with to keep warm. He pulled on his boots and laced them up. He then pulled a tan coat from his closet. It stopped a few inches under his belt line, it had a high collar and hood. There were ties to cinch the waist if needed it also had a zipper and snaps to close it up. He would be perfectly warm and covered all night with it. He was meeting Mrs.Winchester and Sam at their house from there they’d all head to the away game. Bobby, Ellen and Jo would meet them there. Gabe and Anna were headed off to the movies with some of Anna’s friends. Gabe was ‘volunteered’ for the chaperoning job.

 

Gabe whistled as Cas came downstairs.

 

“Come on Cassie, we gotta see you wearing it.” Cas pursed his lips but gave in at his siblings pouting. He turned and slipped off the tan coat. Gabe snapped a few pics of Cas sliding off the coat revealing the Winchester name on the back of the jersey and then him holding the coat in his hands.

 

Gabe smirked and set off a text to Dean simply saying, ‘ _your welcome’._

 

 

His phone buzzed seconds later, ‘ _You definitely deserve a very nice Christmas present this year.’_ Gabe rolled his eyes but he knew Dean truly was happy to receive them.

 

“Looks good on you bro. Maybe you should have played football.” Gabe chuckled.

 

“Technically I do.” Cas rolled his eyes.

 

“Is that a euphemism for something?”

 

Cas sighed, “Brain out of gutter. No Gabe it’s not a euphemism. Soccer is called football everywhere else in the world.” He shook his head and slipped his coat back on.

 

“OH...right.” Gabe pulled on his own jacket. Anna was practically vibrating with excitement. She was going to hang out with friends at a mall. Sure Gabe would be there, but it’d still be fun. He’d probably spend all his time in the candy store.

 

They all hurried out to the car, it was cold out and the car was even colder. They wanted that heater on now. They snuggled deep into their jackets as they waited. Cas and Anna complained about Gabe not warming it up beforehand. He whined back about not wanting to go out in the cold.

 

Eventually they were on the road. They’d drop off Cas first then pick up Anna’s friends.

 

“Be safe, have fun.” Gabe called out with a wink when Cas got out of the car. Cas punched him in the arm as he got out.

 

“Yeah don’t annoy the girls too much. Have fun Anna.” He turned from Gabe to Anna.

 

They waved him off and he headed up the front porch stairs. Looked like Mr.Winchester wasn’t home. He hoped the man made it to the state championships next week. Castiel had no doubts the guys would win. It’d probably be a close game but he knew they’d win. He rang the bell and waited.

 

Only a few moments later the door swung open and Mary smiled softly at him.

 

“Castiel dear you can come in without knocking.”

 

“I know, it’s hard to break habit though.” He smiled at her and walked in.

 

He felt her staring at him. He looked to her, had he done something? Maybe he’d offended her by not taking the offer of not knocking? He could see her mulling something around in her mind before she decided on what she wanted to say.

 

“You know Cas, dear, when I asked you to take care of Dean I didn't mean for you to steal him away from me.” Mary pretended to be annoyed, she couldn’t help but tease him a little.  

 

Cas stared at her with wide eyes. She knew...was she mad? Did Dean know she knew? “Mrs. Winchester I didnt mean...I didn't plan...it just.” He sounded worried it was then she realized he didn't know she was kidding.

 

“Cas, sweety  its okay I was only teasing.”

 

“You were?” she nodded, “...you don't mind?” Castiel stared at her in disbelief.

 

“I don’t mind at all. You make him happy and treat him well and that's all I could ever ask for.” He swallowed hard and felt his eyes get warm as they tear up. He looked at the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose. He blinked repeatedly trying to fight back the tears. _Cas don't cry_. His eyes looked around not wanting to focus on one spot. Feeling as if he did he wouldn’t keep from letting his emotions out.

 

“Thank you Mrs Winchester.”

 

She walked over and hugged him. “No thank you. “ She whispered as he hugged her back.

 

\------

 

Dean had made his way down stairs but paused as he heard his mom and Cas speaking. His heart ached knowing how much it meant to Cas to hear a parental figure give their blessing. He knew Cas was worried about telling his dad. They had no idea how he’d take it.

 

He moved a bit closer and smiled as he watched his mom with Cas. She was wiping his face. Cas met his eyes over her shoulder and smiled at him.

 

Mary turned to see her son smiling back at Castiel. As they stared at each other it was as if everything else around them had faded into the background. Mary could never have anything against this, there was not one bad thing about this. She chuckled and cleared her throat.

 

“Dean honey you’re going to be late.”

 

Dean blinked and looked to her. “You’re right.” He walked over and wondered if it was okay to hug Cas. Kiss on the cheek? He could see in Cas’s eyes that whatever he chose Cas would be okay with it. He really was perfect. He bit his lip and stood next to him and turned to his mom.

 

“Before I go...Ma this is Castiel Novak, my boyfriend.” He watched their eyebrows both raise in surprise. They might not be public with their relationship at school but Cas deserved to be called his boyfriend out loud to his mom.

 

“It’s a pleasure Castiel.” Mary smiled as Cas blushed and chuckled.

 

“The pleasure is all mine Mrs.Winchester.”

 

Dean turned to Cas, “I’ll meet you after the game.” They had planned on a date night at Cas’s place. As if reading his mind his mom turned her back to them to check her bag for something. Dean leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Drive safe you two.” Dean kissed his temple then went and hugged his Ma before heading out.

 

Dean knew things would go well between his Ma and Cas. She’d asked him a few things the day before. The traditional who asked who, when did he know. It was nice to be able to talk to her so openly about it all. She made an aww sound when he told her how he asked Cas out. She had gushed about how sweet and well thought out it was. He was sure Cas would love to fill her in more. Then again Sammy was in the car, so maybe on the way back. That way Sammy would be asleep. He actually wanted to talk to Cas tonight about telling Sam.

 

The guys were as rowdy as ever on the bus. A few of Uriel’s friends had started the trip looking annoyed but soon eased into the pumped up mood everyone else was in. It didn’t seem like uriel was missed too much, he was a dick even to his ‘friends’ maybe now they’d stop following in his assholish footsteps.

 

The drive went by faster than Dean would have thought. He knew it was due to the nerves. He knew they could win this one but it didn’t make him any less nervous. Cas had urged him to send out even more school applications a few weeks back. They were both hoping for coaches to come see him play. If they came it would be at these next two games. He had to do his best on the field.

 

They all made their way to the locker rooms once they arrived. A new mood settled over them. They were focused and determined. They would leave here tonight with another win. He tossed his bag into the locker in front of him and checked his phone once more before stowing it away. There was a text from Cas.

 

‘ _You and the guys have got this.”_

 

 _“Do I get something if I win?”_ He couldn’t help but flirt a little with his boyfriend beforehand.

 

‘ _Maybe.’_ The reply is instant.

 

‘ _What is it?’_

 

 _‘Guess you’ll have to win to find out.’_ Dean smiled at his phone completely oblivious to Benny standing next to him.

 

‘ _Guess I do. Stay warm and enjoy the game.’_

 

_‘I will. Good luck <3 and good luck to the guys too.’ _

 

Dean put his phone into the locker and then noticed Benny just watching him.

 

“You done bein’ disgustin’ly happy?” He knew Benny was happy for him.

 

“Never.” Dean smiled.

 

“Yeah I figured yah’d say that.” Dean pulled out his helmet and went to tighten his laces.

 

Benny sat next to him to do the same.

 

“I told my Ma.” Dean spoke quietly next to him.

 

“Yeah? How did she take it?”

 

“She was happy. She even went and teased Cas about it. She hugged him and thanked him for making me happy.” He turned to Benny.

 

“She’s amazing and god so is he.” Benny could tell why Mary had been so accepting. How could anyone try to even think of taking away someone who made Dean this happy. The guy was never this open. If someone was this happy no one should interfere with that, and definitely not because of something like gender.

 

Dean, Michael and Coach went over some play’s before the game and gave them all an impromptu motivational talk before they rushed out onto the field. This was their closest game yet. The first half of the game kept a close distance. On two occasions the guys fell behind but quickly took the lead again. When Dean would head to the sidelines he’d take a moment to see if he could catch a glimpse of his Ma, Sam and Cas. it was halfway through the second quarter when Dean saw them. His spirits soared as he saw Cas sitting with his mom and Sammy. His tan coat was half open. Unless you were really paying attention and looking out for it you wouldn’t notice he was wearing a jersey or what number it was. But Dean knew and that’s all that mattered. He went back out on the field feeling ready to dominate this game. They reached half time with a two point lead. Back in the locker room Coach went over everything they needed to work on, what and who to look out for, and to make sure to not get cocky if they got further ahead. Dean snuck a peek at his phone as they rested up for a moment.

 

‘ _You guys are doing great. You’re halfway there. We’re cheering for you guys <3.’ _

 

 _‘Thanks Cas <3’ _Dean should use that emoji more often, he imagined Cas smiling and blushing as he received it.

 

Halftime finished and the their quarter began. One of the guys on defense got slammed pretty hard and had to be taken off the field about halfway through. Luckily the team was well rounded in skill and they didn’t take a hit when they brought someone else in. Dean and the guys were making sure to maintain and exceed that two point lead. They further ahead as the third quarter came to a close. Fourth started with a bang as the first touchdown was a straight run from one end of the field to the other. After that the guys were unstoppable. The game came to a close with a fifteen point lead on Team FreeWill’s side. Dean looked to the stands to see his family and Cas cheering loudly. His Ma and Sammy were latched onto his blue eyed boyfriend hugging him and jumping up and down in excitement.

 

His eyes met Cas’s and the sound around them fell back into a gentle roar. His entire focus was on Cas and that smile. God he was lucky. His thoughts were ripped away as the guys threw themselves at him. There were so many around him and so much talking he couldn’t focus on a thing. Before he could sneak another peak at Cas and his family he was being yanked away to the locker rooms. The guys were loud as ever and Dean couldn’t blame them. Next Saturday they’d find themselves in a large stadium playing for the state championships.

 

They all tried to pull him into parties and hang outs but he declined saying he had plans already. Some had a feeling he was seeing someone and they tried getting him to spill. A few of the guys just figured it was family stuff. Only Benny knew he’d be spending the evening with Cas. He was a bundle of nerves as he thought about it. He was nervous and excited. A whole evening with Cas at his house and no one else around. He maybe a tiny bit hopeful they might go a little further tonight but there was no pressure if they didn’t.

 

He joined in on the conversations on the ride back to the school but mostly his mind was off thinking of other things. It helped pass the time and before he knew it they were shuffling out of the bus and headed off to their cars. He waved the guys off as they asked him one more time to hang out. He gave Benny one more goodbye and wished him luck. He was spending the evening with Andrea, seemed to be getting serious between those two.

 

Cas would have been dropped off at his place so Dean would go straight there. He’d had a bag with clothes in his backseat. He wasted no time making his way to the house. The driveway was empty and the porch light was on. He got off and grabbed his bag, his phone had buzzed while he’d been driving so he took a moment to check it.

 

 _‘Come on in, no need to knock_.’ It had been from Cas. He also saw he’d gotten a text from his Ma.

 

‘ _You played a great game tonight. Have fun and Be Safe.’_ Her saying it through text was just as horrifyingly embarrassing as her saying it directly to him. He headed to the front door and couldn’t help but knock anyways. He did walk in right after though.

 

“I am in the kitchen,” Cas called out.

 

Dean set his bag down and shucked off his jacket. He made his way over to the kitchen and instantly smelled Chinese food. Had Cas ordered in for them? He peeked around and sure enough Cas was plating food from the various paper containers. To top it all off he was wearing that from fitted under armour long sleeve with perfectly tight jeans that hugged each line of his legs.

 

“Damn Cas it should be illegal to look that good.” He smiled as he watched Cas blush and shake his head.

 

“You’re ridiculous.” He chuckled and continued plating. Dean walked over and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. He could not only feel but see those taunt muscles on his stomach. They weren’t as defined as his own, but damn sexy.

 

“And you like that I am.” He nuzzled his neck and pointed out he wanted a bit more pork.

 

“You aren’t wrong.” Cas plated some more.

 

“Caaaassss.” He groaned as he nuzzled him more. He still hadn’t gotten a kiss. By the looks of that smirk on Cas’s face he knew what he was doing.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Come on.” He nuzzled behind his ear.

 

“What ever do you mean?” Damn angel was smirking now.

 

“I need my kiss. Do you know how long it’s been since our last one?” Dean made sure he sounded dramatic as he sighed.

 

“Far too long it appears.” Cas closed up the container in his hands and turned around in Dean’s arms.

 

“Yeah, I am dying over here. “

 

Cas tilted his head and placed his hands on Dean’s waist. His fingers hooked onto the belt loops of Dean’s pants and pulled him closer so he stood between Cas’s legs. “We can’t have that now can we?” He smiled and leaned forward letting Dean close the distance between them.

 

The kiss was sweet and slow. Both taking their time to enjoy each other. Cas was the first to slowly pull away. He smiled up at Dean. “Let’s eat.”

 

Dean nodded and helped him take their food to the living room where they plopped down. Dean and Cas decided on the last hobbit movie left in their marathon. Dean snuggled close as he could while they ate and watched. It was nice to have someone who he could discuss the movie with and didn’t feel like it bothered them. Sam would roll his eyes and tell him to just let the movie play. His mom listened but didn’t comment back. Cas however, Cas listened and cas engaged. They had a lot of similar opinions on the movies they watched. When there came points they didn’t agree on they didn’t argue. Okay they did, but there was no heat in their words only teasing. Cas had finished first and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Dean started talking about the war coming up in the movie and had forgotten he was in the middle of eating. He saw the way Cas’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, how could one person be so breathtaking?

 

“Does it bother you?” He knew for a fact it bothered his exes.

 

“Not at all.” Dean gave him a disbelieving look. “I mean it. I mean I am not going to talk with my mouth full but I am not going to really be bothered by it. I know you’re momma raised you right. This is all just you and this might be news to you Dean but I happen to like you...all of you. Including this part. I find it kind of...adorable.” He kissed Dean’s cheek and snuggled closer placing his head back on Dean’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Dean’s.

 

Was it possible for someone to be too perfect? He looked down at the top of Cas’s head. No such thing. His angel was perfect but that could never be a bad thing. He kissed the top of his head and put his now empty plate down. They finished up the movie and Dean helped Cas clean up.

 

“Want to change and watch another?” Cas asked drying off the last plate.

 

“Sounds perfect. Can we watch it in your room?”

 

“Of course.” Cas kissed his cheek and made his way upstairs. Dean may have stayed a few steps back to enjoy the view.

 

They were testing waters a little as they got to his room. Seeing who was comfortable with what. They both ended up changing in the room but were turned away from each other. Just think of it like the locker room. _Yeah that’s not gonna work. Plus, dude he’s your boyfriend._ Yeah, I know but still I want to give him privacy until he’s ready.

 

Dean didn’t bother with a shirt and just pulled on a pair of comfortable sweats that hung perfectly low on his hips. He may have chosen these on purpose. _May have?_ Shut up, don’t judge me. _Not judging it was smart._ He turned to see Cas staring at him appreciatively. Cas himself was wearing black sweats that hugged his hips just how Dean liked, they were in the same style as Cas’s soccer sweats. He also wore a loose worn in guns and roses shirt. If the sweats weren’t enough the shirt really got Dean going. That shirt just went to show that not all of their similar likes came from them being together or being friends. He and Cas had similar likes before they met, only now they’ve expanded those likes.

 

“What do you want to watch?” Cas asked sitting on his bed pulling out his laptop. Dean quickly took the spot behind him and leaned back against his headboard. Without question Cas leaned back and pulled up Netflix.

 

“Mmm that one looks good.” Dean pointed to a cowboy mini series.

 

“I added it to my list thinking you’d want to watch it.” Cas glanced over his shoulder to smile at Dean. Dean quickly captured his lips. “Mmmm, you are so distracting Dean.” Cas’s lips brushed against Dean’s as he spoke. Without looking he pressed play on the movie. A few kisses and hickies later they finally got to paying attention to the movie. That didn’t last very long though much to Dean’s delight.

 

“Dean we are supposed to be watching a movie.” Dean continued kissing Cas's neck and moving hands under shirt.

 

“We are.” Hands move higher.

 

“Dean….I” Cas gasped out Dean’s name. He could tell Cas wanted to say something. Dean paused and watched Cas wring his hands. He gently places over Cas's.

 

“It's okay this is new to me too. We don't have to do anything. I am sorry I got carried away.” Cas looks to him and shook his head.

 

“You don’t need to apologize Dean. I was getting carried away myself.”

 

Dean smiled and kissed his cheek. “Before us...have you ever done anything with someone else?”

 

“Just a few kisses. Everything else is completely new.”  Dean kissed his forehead. “I know we're both new to this and I am a little nervous, but I do wanna do things with you.” Dean and Cas stared at each other for a long moment. He could tell Cas meant it, he wasn’t just saying that because he knew Dean wanted to take the next step.

 

“Um...I've been doing research so when we are ready we won't go in blind.” Dean cleared his throat feeling a little embarrassed admitting it. It was true though. School and parents went over birds and the bees enough to understand the basics but no one told them about what happens when bees and bees are together. He had to do it on his own.  

 

“Research?”

 

Dean nodded, “....wanna see what I’ve been reading up on?” Cas blushes and then slowly nods.

 

Dean got up and locked Cas's door. No one was home but it was better not take chances. If Gabe did come home early he knew the guy wouldn’t knock regardless if they were just sitting around or doing something else.  They had turned off the main light earlier leaving just the desk lamp and laptop for illumination.

 

As Dean made his way back over to Cas he saw him pulling off his shirt. “Eager?”

 

“Well you were already taking it off anyways plus you keep me plenty warm don’t really need it do I?” Dean found it hard to swallow. There was a small possibility they could end up doing more that making out and Dean was so on board for that. “….did you wanna do the honors?” Cas teased.

 

Dean chuckled and closed the distance between them. He gently pulled it off of him and tossed the shirt aside. Dean looked down and let his eyes wander over Cas's body. Maybe now that they were dating he could let himself indulge in these moments. Taking time to look over and appreciate every glorious inch of his boyfriend. His eyes wandered down to Cas's left side. He ran a finger over the scar there. “How come I never noticed?” It was larger than he realized.

“I do a good job of hiding it.” Thinking back Cas was right. He always stood so that Dean and most people were on his right or so that his left side faced his locker. Dean rarely saw him shirtless and when he was his arms were kept to his sides in as casual way as possible.

 

Dean ran a gentle hand over it again. “I wish i could have been there for you back then.”

 

Cas cupped his cheek and gently made Dean look at him. “Dean it's in the past. There is nothing we can do about it. I am okay, I recovered, I am healthy, I did therapy. You're here now and that's what matters. “

 

Dean leaned forward for a short but meaningful kiss. “Now you going to show me your research Mr.Winchester?”

 

“Yes sir, Professor Novak.” Dean moved back to his spot behind Cas so that his soccer player sat between his legs. He pulled Cas towards him so his back was flush with dean's chest. _Oh that’s nice_. Fuck yeah it is.

 

Cas snuggled closer then pulled the laptop back onto his lap. “Is porn your research? Because i doubt that is accurate.”

 

“Nope, I did actual reading research.”

 

”Really?” Cas’s eyes lit up as he looked to Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

 

”Cas does research turn you on?” Honestly he was expecting a flustered and maybe a shy Cas. What he actually got was a pleasant surprise.

 

”What can I say studious Dean is very sexy.”

 

Dean kissed his neck. “Mmm, what if I told you I double checked my resources.”

 

“Mmm. Tell me more Mr.Winchester.”

 

Dean kissed his shoulder. “What if I wrote a paper?”

 

“That would be amazing.” Cas tilted his head to the side giving Dean more places to kiss.

 

His hands roamed up Cas's chest. “12 point font, double spaced.” Cas groaned as Dean rubbed his hands over his chest. “Perfect annotated bibliography without using a reference guide for formatting.” Dean bit the lobe of his ear.

 

“Fuck Dean keep talking research to me.” They both looked into each others eyes for a long moment before they both began to laugh. This is what Dean probably enjoyed most about their relationship, how comfortable and easy it was to just be themselves with each other.  “You're such a dork Dean.”

 

“I’m your dork.”

 

“That you are.” Cas turned a bit so he could kiss him.

 

“So still wanna see that research?”

 

Cas nodded, “yeah show me that wiki page.”

 

Dean gasped, “Castiel James Novak that is not research paper approved.” Cas gave him a full laugh and gently slapped his thigh. Dean chuckled with him and typed on the laptop resting on Cas's legs. He showed him links to actual articles and web pages. Eventually they did end up on a porn site. But, that was after they felt more knowledgeable about what they would be getting into in the future. Both were in agreement about not going all the way yet, not until they were both ready.

 

There were some parts where they got pretty embarrassed reading over the articles but it wasn’t bad and didn’t make Dean want to stop. If anything it was kind of nice knowing he wasn't the only one. The porn though, that was when it got a little harder. No pun intended. _Pun TOTALLY intended._

 

He could tell Cas wasn’t really a porn guy. He didn’t seem to really know what to go for and had a hard time looking at the screen. Dean was pretty sure it was only half because he was here.

 

“We don’t have to watch this you know.” Dean asked closing the laptop. He was hard already though. The little bit they did see and having Cas so close had his hardon pressed firmly against Cas’s back.

 

“I know...but I kind of want to try and watch. See if I like anything.” Dean had already ruled out anything with woman, Cas just didn’t seem too responsive to that. The gay porn though he’d seen some reaction there. Dean wouldn’t say it was his favorite, at least not yet. But he could see himself enjoying it with Cas.

 

“I definitely know what you don’t like.” Dean moved back to kissing at Cas’s neck. He shamelessly left marks on his shoulders and collar bone.

 

“Figured it out already?” Cas’s breath hitched as Dean’s lips roamed over his shoulders. Dean groaned against him as Cas shifted and rubbed against his aching cock trapped between them both.

 

“Oh yeah. You’re a no boobs all Pecs kinda guy.” Dean teased as his hands moved up to massage over Cas’s chest. His thumbs brushing over Cas’s nipples. Cas pressed his chest against Dean’s hands more firmly wanting to feel more.

 

“Got me all figured out then. “ Dean loved how breathless he sounded.

 

“Definitely. Real glad I got a nice pair myself.” He licked his lip as he watched Cas lose himself a little in the pleasure of having his nipples teased. Note to self, Cas was quite sensitive here. He pinched them pulling a filthy groan from his angel. Those sounds alone might get him off before he ever got touched.

 

“Yes you do. Makes me want to run my tongue all over your chest.” Dean’s grin grew, oh his boyfriend was full of surprises.

 

“I like the sound of that.” He kissed behind Cas’s ear as his hands moved lower. His fingers tracing the valleys between Cas’s stomach muscles. His angel whimpered as his hands moved even lower. Dean gently bit his shoulder, his eyes watching Cas’s expressions. Cas turned his head and blue met green. Cas reached back and pulled Dean down for a hungry kiss. Dean wasted no time thrusting his tongue into Cas’s mouth. He tasted every inch of him, his teeth nipping at his lip, and occasionally sucking on Cas’s tongue as his angel dove into his mouth to taste him in return.

 

His hands were now moving below the waistband of Ca’s sweats. Cas lifted his hips to help Dean pull them lower.

 

“Cas?” He needed actual permission.

 

“Dean...please.” Their eyes met. Cas nodded as the question passed through Dean’s mind again.

 

Dean felt his heart racing as he began pulling Cas’s sweats off. He was sure Cas could feel his heart pounding through Dean’s chest against his back. Dean pulled the sweats down relieving Cas’s cock from it’s confines. Dean licked his lips as he stared down at him. He had no idea how this would have gone until now. He never looked at another guys cock before at least not this closely or intensely. Cas was hard and leaking, he was aching for Dean to touch him.

 

“Fuck you’re beautiful.” He meant it, he really was. He finished pulling off Cas’s sweats. His hands a little shaky, he wanted to do this right. He wanted to make Cas feel good and love every second of this.

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered back. Their eyes met again before Dean dove in for a messy kiss, it was all tongues and open mouths. Moans and whimpers as Dean’s hands moved up Cas’s toned thighs and rested on his sharp hip bones. “Dean, please...I need you.”

 

Fuck, that really did it for him. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Cas. it was so different than feeling the weight of his own dick in his hand. It felt good and well pretty fucking perfect. His finger circled Cas’s tip slicking his finger up with his precum. His beautiful again moaned out his name at the feeling.

 

“Feeling good angel?”

 

“Yes,” sounded like Cas could barely speak. He stroked him a few times, but felt like they might need a little assistance from some lube or lotion.

 

“Lube?”

 

“Night stand,” Cas rolled his hips thrusting himself in Dean’s fist.

 

“Hold on,” Dean leaned over with his left hand to try and reach the drawer. He eventually got it open and pulled out the brand new bottle. “Did you buy it recently?”

 

“You weren’t the only one trying to get prepared for when we would be ready.” dean could tell Cas wanted him to hurry up.

 

“Sorry I underestimated you.” He kissed him as Cas ended up having to help him open the seal on the bottle.

 

“I want you just as much as you want me.” Cas reached back and rubbed the back of Dean’s neck as he watched the football captain pour the lube into his hand.

 

“That’s a whole lot.”

 

“I know.” Cas looked back at him and smiled. His fingers gripped Dean’s hair gently and pulled him in for more kisses. Dean got lost in the kiss but one gentle tug on his hair got him back on track.

 

He wrapped his hand around Cas again and began stroking him, yes this felt better. Based off of Cas’s kisses and the sounds leaving his mouth he was loving it too. Cas then shifted his position so he sat sideways between Dean’s legs. Dean propped up his left leg to give Cas a backrest. This position was perfect, the kissing and stroking could be done much easier. A few seconds later Dean learned the real reason for Cas’s position change.

 

His angel’s hand dove into his sweats and pulled his throbbing member from them. A deep groan left mouth, that felt better than he imagined. He heard the click of the bottle. Cas let go of him to pour some lube in his hand before closing it up and tossing it aside. Both of them began working the other trying to find out what the other liked. Cas liked a firm hold and for dean to twist his hand as he stroked him. Dean liked those gentle strokes of Cas’s fingers across the underside of his cock and tip. Cas refused to let their lips part for more than a few seconds. His hand kept a firm hold on Dean’s head running through his hair and rubbing his jaw. The more familiar they got with each other the harder it was for Dean to stave off his orgasm. He liked to pride himself on how long he could last, but with Cas real or imaginary he didn’t seem to be able to hold back. At least he wasn’t the only one, Cas looked ready to burst.

 

“Almost there angel?” Dean’s strokes grew faster moving in time with Castiel’s hips. His boyfriend refused to be a passive participant it seemed. He liked it. Cas himself latched his lips onto Dean’s neck where he was leaving a large hickey. His hand working on Dean leaving the green eyed guy begging for release. Dean had to hand it to Cas he was a quick study and so good at this.

 

Cas nodded in response to Dean’s question, he didn’t seem able to form proper words at the moment.

 

“Me too.” Dean buried his face against Cas’s shoulder. “Fuck… Cas.” He was so close, just a bit more.

 

“Cum for me Dean,” Cas’s deep wrecked voice rumbled in his ear. That was all Dean needed to finally push over the edge. He called out Cas’s name as he came all over Cas’s hand and thigh that was close to him. His body shivered as Cas stroked him through his orgasm making sure every last drop was out. The whole time Dean’s hand never stopped working on Cas. Cas quickly followed after Dean. He held onto Dean with his non-cum covered hand as his body tensed up. He cried out Dean’s name covering his stomach and dean’s hand with his own release. Dean following Cas’s example made sure to stroke him through his orgasm just before his body got too sensitive.  

 

They stayed there leaning against each other for a moment breathing heavily. Soon their heart rates evened out and they could breath normally.

 

“Holy fuck, that was….wow.” Dean looked down to see a completely satisfied looking Castiel. Cas smiled up at him.

 

“My sentiments exactly. Though I do wish it didn’t feel so sticky afterwards.” He frowned down at his stomach. Dean chuckled as he leaned in and kissed Cas’s nose.

 

“Here let me up so I can get something to clean us up with.” After some coaxing Cas eventually let Dean up. Dean frowned as he pulled his sweats up. He’d need to grab a different pair, these were a mess. He hurried off to get a warm wet washcloth he did not want to get caught like this.

 

Dean cleaned up Cas first, he blushed at the soft adoring look he received in return. Then after he was all cleaned up Dean wiped himself down. Cas had gotten up and grabbed him a pair of pajama bottoms to borrow. They tossed the dirty clothes and cloth into the hamper and climbed into bed.

 

“You are amazing angel,” Dean murmured against the nape of Cas’s neck. He liked being able to wrap his arms around Cas.

 

“You’re pretty amazing yourself my Rytsar' .” Dean propped himself up and looked down at Cas.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“My own term of endearment.”

 

“What does it mean?”

 

“For me to know and you to go research.” Cas winked and kissed Dean’s cheek before snuggling back down into the covers. Dean smiled and laid back down wrapping his arms around Cas. Guess he had a new assignment for the professor.

 

* * *

Here is the preview image for the computer wallpaper I made for you guys as a thank you for being so amazing all the time. Here is the link [Destiel wallpaper](https://photos.app.goo.gl/c9XBHwcQ5Uvd7b1J9)

I also have a folder with the cellphone wallpaper's I made before [Wallpaper Folder](https://photos.app.goo.gl/5Rgfy3MxUoEftUfN6)

Note: Let me know if you have any problems downloading the image from the google image folder

* * *

From here on it's all author's notes

 **Question 3:**   Favorite place to write?

 **Answer:**  I used to write on my bed or sitting in a comfy chair on my phone but I soon realized that it was hard to stay on task in those spots. Not to mention GoogleDocs does not like large documents on phones. So now my preferred spot is at my desk on my computer. It's my designated work space for when I am working on my artwork, writing or doing other things that need focus. I do find I get distracted easily so I worked on setting out a spot to do what I could to minimize my mind wandering. Though I can't do much about my imagination. That is a hard one to reign in sometimes. Though I will say I love thinking up story and plot ideas when driving. I love driving and some of my best ideas come from when I am driving alone. 

 

 **Question 4:** Favorite ships in current fandom?

 **Answer:**  Oh goodness another long list lol 

  * Destiel (Dean and Cas....incase no one knew XD) this is seriously my OTP 
  * Klance (Keith and Lance from Voltron)
  * Yu Narukami and Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4)
  * Link and Sidon (Zelda breath of the wild)
  * Zoro and Sanji (one piece)



I have many many ships these are the ones that stand out most to me at the moment. 

Of course there is NarutoxSasuke, RyujixAkira(Ren), YusukexAkira(Ren), IchigoxAnyoneOtherThanOrihime, TigerxBunny, ErwinxLevi 

The list goes on and on XD

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I had a ton of fun writing it. I ended up adding some extra stuff so it took me longer to upload today >.<  
> Sooooo what do you guys think of that last scene? I was a little nervous, I really hope I did a good job. I'd love to hear your guys opinions. What was your favorite part this chapter?
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for the 5k+ hits it's really amazing to see. I can never thank you guys enough. I hope you guys like the art piece I did. It was really fun to make and oh so many layers to make that sky lol I think I am gonna put it on my redbubble I wanna get some stuff with it on it XD My coworker made a joke at me since the only things I own from redbubble have my own artwork on it, I like to think of it as self promotion lol


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and Smut filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for any typos, grammar mistakes and sentence issues. I didn't get any time to read it over.

Needless to say Saturday morning Cas woke up with the very telling sign his boyfriend would definitely be up for a continuation of last night. He smiled and snuggled closer. His back pressed closely to Dean's chest. He heard a small groan as Dean's hold on him tightened. He continued to sleep though. He wondered if it'd be best to let him sleep, but Dean wasn't the only hard one right now. Cas bit his bottom lip. Was it even okay to do this first thing in the morning? His siblings would be home. Plus he had soccer, then again he still had time until then. Dean would have practice too. Maybe he should just get up and shower. He slowly began to untangle himself from Dean but was yanked back. 

 

“Nuh…” Dean mumbled against his back. 

 

“We should get up.” 

 

“No…..we have time.” He could feel dean's lips turn to a smile against his back. The football captains hands slowly moving down his torso and under the waistband of his boxers. A small gasp leaving Cas's lips. “We'll have to be quiet angel, you're family is home.” Cas could only nod in response. 

 

Dean's hand wrapped around his hard cock and with slow lazy paced strokes pulled small gasps and moans from Cas. 

 

“Sorry,” Cas bit his lip it was so hard to stay quiet. 

 

“It's okay, here turn around.” Dean pulled his hand away and let Cas turn to face him. He smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. “This will make it easier to stay quiet. “ He went in for a deeper kiss this time effectively keeping Cas from getting too loud. He started working on Cas again this time upping his pace. Cas not wanting to just get off reached down and took Dean into his own hand. 

 

Cas pushed his leg between Dean's moving even closer pressing their cocks firmly against each other. Without a word Dean guided Cas to follow his lead to hold them both in their hands. It took everything Cas had not to cry out Dean's name as his boyfriend began rolling his hips and sliding his cock against Cas's. A small faint whimper escaped but he was able to holding it in. He had no idea it could feel so good. Last night had been mind blowing and this, just wow. He had no words. His brain was barely functioning as is. He began thrusting against Dean in turn, both of them aiming for the others release. 

 

Cas knew for a fact he would not be able to stay quiet as he began to reach the edge. As if reading his mind Dean kissed him more firmly muffling out the yell. They were both pretty confident not one of those sounds had left the room. They were breathing heavily as they slowly came down from their early morning orgasm. Dean rested his forehead against Cas's. 

 

Cas stared back at Dean. His eyes were close, a pleased blissful smile on his lips. Cas could count the freckles on his cheeks and long eyelashes if he wanted to from this close. His boyfriend was easily the most handsome and most beautiful man he'd ever met and he had a good feeling he'd look even better with age. He reached up with his clean hand and gently ran a finger down his jaw. 

 

“That was amazing.” Dean murmured softly. 

 

“That it was. I could get used to waking up like that.” Cas chuckled, his finger tracing constellations using his freckles. 

 

“Same….what'cha doing?” Dean's eyes still close. 

 

“Finding constellations.” 

 

“You know I heard freckles come from angel kisses.” 

 

“Mmm maybe we met before we were born?….if so I must have left many kisses on you then.” They both chuckled quietly. Dean kissed him slow and sweet. 

 

“I could believe it.”

 

“Me too.”  They laid there a bit longer holding each other and exchanging kisses. Eventually they knew they had to get up. They both needed a shower. Cas kept an ear out. Seemed like everyone was still asleep. “Want to join me?” Dean grinned. “But shower only we don't have time for funny business.” Dean playfully pouted but agreed. 

 

They gathered up their clothes and snuck their way to the bathroom quickly locking the door. Cas was happy to hear Dean liked to shower at the same temperature as him. This should work perfectly. 

 

As it turns out showering together was not as easy as they thought it'd be. The shower itself wasn’t small but they weren’t exactly small either so was a bit of a tight fit..they worked it out though. A few times an elbow bumps the wall or they had to carefully shift places. 

 

“Note for the future we get a big shower.” Dean grumbled as he rinsed hair. Cas stared at him, he knows Dean didn't mean it like  _ that _ but it still sent his heart fluttering. 

 

“I'll remember that for later….should I add multiple shower heads to that as well?” Dean paused and stared at him. Cas hoped he hadn't said anything wrong. He held his breath until Dean began smiling.

 

“See this is why we're together. Great minds.” Dean placed a kiss on his cheek. “All done?” Cas nodded and reached around Dean to shut off the water. They stepped out. Without much talking they dried off. Dean helped him dry his unruly hair and Cas took his time with Dean's torso. They were so comfortable with each other in this moment, Cas hadn't expected that. Especially from himself. With him being self conscious and Dean still coming to terms with his sexuality he expected this to take time but it wasn't hard to just slip into these moments with ease. Maybe it's because they trusted each other, it was people outside their circle that worried them. 

 

They dressed and were downstairs before Gabe was up. When he finally made his way down he eyed them carefully trying to see if he could pull info without asking. Anna was there and neither brother would bring up any topic close to bedroom activities around her. 

 

They were able to take their time during breakfast before heading out. Dean of course drove them. In the parking lot they ran into Benny. He gave them both a look but said nothing. They didn't get to spend the afternoon with each other since Mary needed Dean home.

 

Sunday they spent the morning and early afternoon with each other. They spent that afternoon in Dean's bed while the house was empty. Castiel found out how much he loved having Dean above him. They didn't go further then stroking each other to release but they both had a feeling soon they'd be comfortable doing a bit more. Cas was honestly wanting to try and use his mouth on Dean, he was just way too embarrassed to say it. 

 

They had no school on Monday and decided to spend it with friends. The two waited for them outside the school it was an easy spot to meet up and leave their cars at. Dean stood close to Cas as they waited. Cas knew Dean could tell he was pretty cold even with his jacket, scarf and beanie. Dean kept a hand on his lower back until they saw Charlie pull up. Friend-wise only Benny knew. They should probably tell her, if anyone would be understanding it'd be Charlie. 

 

“Hey bitches,” she called out hopping out of her car. “Shit it's cold.” She tugged her harry potter jacket tightly around her. 

 

\------

 

“Just waiting on Benny.” Dean slipped his hands into his pockets, he figured they wait until after they told Charlie before any pda. 

 

“Hold up,” she held up a hand and looked between the two. “Something's different.” 

 

“What?” Cas cocked his head, he was actually confused. 

 

“Something has changed between you two.” 

 

“Charlie nothing's changed.” Dean rolled his eyes.  _ Why don't you just tell her the truth? You were gonna tell her anyways.  _ I don't want her to just know, I wanna tell her.  _ Yeah because that makes sense.  _ Shut up. 

 

“No no no something's changed.” She glared at each one. She suddenly gasped. “O.M.G you two are a thing aren't you? “

 

They looked at each other, might as well. 

 

“We are.” Cas said with a smile and Dean slipped his arm back around Cas. That was much better. It sucked being close and unable to touch him. 

 

“oh my gosh since when? Have you gone on a date yet?” They both chuckled.

 

“Dean asked me out on Halloween.” 

 

“Wait...asked you out? As in you're boyfriends….not testing waters seeing each other but officially a couple seeing each other?” Cas and Dean nodded. “You assholes you've been seeing each other that long and didn't say anything? I knew you liked each other but I didn't know that.” She pouted. 

 

“Sorry Charles, we're just coming around to telling people..we're Still keeping it quiet though.” She nodded in understanding at Dean's words. 

 

“Still mad.” She poured. 

 

“How about lunch on me?” Cas smiled at her.

 

“On us.” Dean turned to Cas. They two got caught in a long stare. Charlie rolled her eyes. 

 

“Why do I feel like in ten years you two are still going to be doing that?” 

 

Dean spoke up before Cas got a chance too. “We probably are.” He saw Cas blush from the corner of his eye.  _ Dean Winchester thinking ten years from now? Wow.  _ Shut it. To be honest it made him feel both uneasy and excited to think of the future. It brought up feelings of anxiety and worried him to think of where he'd be five or ten years from now. However, thinking of Cas being there five, ten or twenty years from now just felt….exciting and calming. Anything outside that was like a raging storm he didn't want to think about. 

 

Benny pulled up soon after. He smirked as he made his way over. “ Well I’ll be damned ya’ll finally comin’ out to us all?” 

 

“Just you guys.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“Who else knows?” Charlie piped up trying not to feel offended. 

 

“Uh...Ma, Gabe and Anna…..Bobby uh kinda found out on his own.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Cas blushed and stared at the ground. 

 

“Oh I need to hear this one.” Charlie gave an evil giggle. 

 

“Bobby walked by and saw these two makin’ out on top of the impala. I am thinkin’ Bobby got away easy. Bet you twenty bucks Dean’s got some crazy fantasy about sex on that car. “

 

Dean nearly choked on his own spit as Cas turned a brighter shade of red. 

 

“Ewww guys please don’t tell me you already did that.” Charlie teased. 

 

“W-what? No.” Cas replied automatically. 

 

“God Charles,” Dean rolled his eyes. His friends knew him well. 

 

“Doesn’t mean you don’t want to….or haven’t tried.” She gave a knowing smirk. 

 

“So we ready to head out?” Dean smirked ready to change the subject. 

 

“Where we headed Winchester?” 

 

“Actually Charlie here is the one to ask this is all her planning.” He said pointing to the red head. 

 

She grinned and pulled out her phone. She held it up for them to see. “They opened a new arcade in the next town over. They have both american and Japanese import games. I thought it’d be cool to check out. “ 

 

“Sounds pretty damn cool.” Benny seemed on board. 

 

As they started talking about leaving the cars here Dean’s phone began to ring. He looked at the screen. Cole? 

 

“Hey what’s up?” He wondered why he was calling, the guys never called they always texted.

 

“What’cha up to? You busy?” That was...odd. He frowned he knew if he told them they’d want to go. It’s not that he didn’t want to hang out with the guys, but he wouldn’t be able to be close with Cas. He was kind of hoping for it. He got a weird feeling as he thought over his answer. Felt like he was being watched. He frowned and turned to look around. He caught the front of Cole’s truck at the corner of an adjacent street. 

 

“Cole you fucking creeper.” Dean sighed and shook his head. He heard Cole and the guys laughing and talking. 

 

“Sorry Dean, Cole thought it’d be funny.” Michael took over. “We were headed to your place to see if you wanted to hang out and saw you guys in passing.”

 

By now Cas and crew had taken notice of the car and it’s passengers. He looked to Cas, he cared more about how Cas felt about this all. He knew his answer the second he saw his face. He turned to charlie who gave a thumbs up and Benny nodded. 

 

“You guys gonna stay there like stalkers or go with us to the new arcade?” 

 

There wasn’t even a reply, they hung up and quickly pulled up behind Baby. 

 

“Sorry Cas,” Dean whispered as truck parked. 

 

“You can make it up to me later,” Cas whispered and winked. 

 

“Eww.” Charlie giggled. 

 

“I’ll remember that Charlie next time you wanna talk about your lady friends.” Dean perked an eyebrow at her. 

 

“The difference is we both like hearing about boobs, I don’t like hearing about…” Benny slapped a hand over her mouth as the guys got out of the truck. 

 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re loud as hell cher?” Benny shook his head. 

 

“All the time.” She grinned. 

 

“So what’s this I hear about an arcade?” Cole had now joined their circle. Dean had reluctantly moved his hand to rest on Baby’s roof. Still close to Cas but not where he wanted it to be. 

 

“It opened up in the next town over.” Charlie answered for them. 

 

“Oh it’s the one with the Japanese games right?” Gad asked adjusting his coat. 

 

“Yeah, It think it’ll be really cool to check out. It’s had great reviews so far.” 

 

“What’s the difference between Japanese and American arcade games?” Gordon asked hidden behind his scarf, he was cold and dying to get back into the truck. Gad and Charlie exchanged looks. “Come on you know I don’t watch anime and don’t play JRPG’s.” 

 

“You poor sheltered child.” Charlie sighed and shook her head. 

 

“What? I am not sheltered I just never took the time to look into them.” Gordon huffed. 

 

“It’s best if we just show you.” 

 

“Gordon….do you know what Hentai is?” Dean smirked. The whole group looked at him in shock. 

 

“Dean,” Cas warned but there was a lingering smirk on his lips. 

 

“Do not corrupt him Dean. He’s still innocent.” Charlie looked ready to burst into a laugh. 

 

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Gordon frowned waiting for an answer. 

 

“Dude if you don’t already know you probably don’t want to.” Michael patted his shoulder. 

 

“Is it porn?” He looked around and no one said anything. “It’s porn isn’t it.” Still no answer. He pulled out his phone and about twenty seconds later a look of horror crossed his face. “Fuck you guys.” They all burst out into a laugh. 

 

Benny and Charlie climbed into the back of the Impala while the other guys got back into Cole’s truck. Charlie had the GPS so they followed Dean as he headed towards the freeway. They were a mile from the freeway entrance when Dean reached over and took Cas’s hand. It was only Charlie and Benny so Dean felt fairly comfortable. Judging by the small smile on Cas’s face he was okay too. Dean glanced up into the rear view mirror to see Charlie holding up a hand heart. He rolled his eyes and kept driving. 

 

They parked well before the other guys did. Benny and Charlie hopped out first so Dean took the opportunity to steal a kiss from Cas since he wouldn’t be able to for a while. Cas cupped his face as he leaned into the kiss. It was short, sweet and perfect. Dean never thought he’d want to kiss someone so damn much. They pulled away slowly and stared at each other taking in the blue and green of each others eyes until Charlie knocked on the window. The guys must be coming. 

 

They hadn’t really discussed if and when they’d tell the group. They had hope they’d be understanding but it could go either way. For now they were in silent agreement to keep it to themselves. 

 

“Let’s hurry in it’s freezing out here.” Cole led the way to the mall. Gordon hurried after him. 

 

“You’d think they’d get used to it having grown up here.” Michael watched as their friends hurried to the warmth of the large building. 

 

Despite making fun of Gordon and Cole they all hurried to the building to get out of the cold. They entered through a special entrance that led right into the arcade. They were instantly smacked with the sounds of game music, colorful lights, and the smell of junk food. They made their way through to the front counter the whole place worked off of a card system. They paid to add credits to a card and from there they could just swipe the card at the games. They each signed up for base memberships, well except charlie she was debating over a gold or platinum membership. 

 

“Are you actually going to come that often?” Dean asked as he filled out his information on a tablet the guy handed him. 

 

“Uh if I have the card I will.” She rolled her eyes and picked the platinum one. 

 

A few more minutes and they were all finished up and hand cards filled with credits in them. 

 

“Alright guys where to first?” Gordon asked looking around there was so much to take in. The place was bigger than they had first imagined. There was an entire lazer tag area attached to it. 

 

They started off together scoping out the place, getting a lay of the land so to speak. Eventually they all sectioned off into groups. Dean and Cas stuck together no matter what. Occasionally their teams would cross and mix and a few times the entire group would hang out at one game. 

 

Dean was a big fan of the shooting games, and he may or may not have used them to show off in front of his boyfriend. When he’d finish a game and turn to see Cas he could tell his angel had loved and appreciated the show. He knows his Ma had offered to Cas to the range, he was starting to wonder if Cas would like it even more seeing how well he could handle a real firearm. Suddenly Dean was having images of him and Cas enjoying some cop role play.  _ Dude chill your friends are around.  _ Shit, his brain was right. Sexy thoughts for later. 

 

Seems like he wasn't the only one with sexy thoughts on the brain. When his friends were facing a game Charlie and Gad were playing and there was just a wall behind them Cas went in to grab his ass. Dean looked at Cas and smiled. Damn he was full of surprises. Would it be bad if he tried to sneak away for a minute or two with him? Probably, Charlie would figure it out instantly. 

 

As they left to move onto the next game Dean made sure they were the last to move and gave Cas an ass smack with a wink and followed after their friends. Oh he was going to find a way to get some alone time with him today. 

 

They eventually made their way over to air hockey where everyone learned that it wasn't just a game to the Novak cousins. Michael and Cas took air hockey very seriously and were very competitive. One time it took five minutes before someone score. They were focused and determined. Dean would never admit to finding that look on Cas's face hot as hell, at least not to anyone but Cas. 

 

It wasn't much long after they finally finished their game, Cas winning by one point, that half the group started whining about being hungry. Dean louder than the rest. 

 

“Yes yes Dean lead the way.” Cas smiled and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Don't let Dean choose, we'll all end up with burgers….again.” Cole sighed. 

 

“Dude we're going to the food court you can pick something else. “Dean huffed, nothing wrong with burgers. 

 

\------

 

Cas gently pushed Dean along. He was getting pretty hungry too. As they stood inline to order Cas had to fight the urge to stand behind Dean and wrap his arms around him. God he wanted that so much, to just hold him. As the thoughts ran through his mind Dean turned and looked at him. As if knowing what was troubling him Dean gave him a reassuring smile and leaned in to whisper. 

 

“Think we could slip away for a minute or two after we eat?” 

 

“I think so.” 

 

“God because I am dying a little on the inside not being able to touch you. “ Cas knew he was doing a terrible job at hiding how much he loved hearing that. 

 

They ordered their food and went to go get a table since they were the first ones done. Everyone else piled in around them. 

 

“You coming to the party after State Championships Winchester?” Cole asked as he picked up a fry.

 

“Yeah you haven't gone to too many this year.” Gordon bit into a Philly cheese sandwich. 

 

“I've had other things going on. Haven't really felt up to partying.” Dean shrugged. Cas had asked him before if he'd missed going to parties and Dean had answered honestly that if he wanted to go to one he'd let him know but for the most part he was happy staying in with him. 

 

“You're seeing someone aren't you?” Cole pointed at him with a ketchup covered fry. 

 

“What?” Dean did his best to stay calm.

 

“You really think he'd be able to keep a girlfriend a secret from us? This guy is guy is a bragger. “ Gordon shook his head. 

 

Cas's heart sank a little, not at the bragging part but at the girlfriend part. He knew they had no idea Dean was also attracted to men but it made him wonder if they'd be fine with him dating one. Going back to the bragging part he could definitely see Dean as someone who would talk nonstop about the person he was seeing. 

 

“Maybe it's an older woman?” Michael teased. 

 

“Maybe it's an ex?” Cole raised a brow. 

 

“Maybe it's someone we know.” Gad said looking pointedly at Dean. 

 

“Ooh,” Gordon sat up straighter in his seat. 

 

“Dean you'd better not be dating Lisa again because we will not live through that hell again. “Cole shuddered.

 

“What? Hell no. She's not the one I am seeing.” Cas went rigid in his seat. Dean quickly caught onto his slip of the tongue as did everyone else. 

 

Cole's widened as did his grin. “But you are seeing someone, right?

 

“Uuuh.” Dean was let in the spotlight. Cas didn't know what to say to help. He gently pressed his knee to Dean's. Dean took a deep breath before speaking. “Okay...fine...I am. But, we're not saying anything yet.“

 

“Eventually?” Gordon was dying if curiosity.

 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. 

 

“Well if it's us you're worried about as long as they aren't a bitch or asshole to you and us I think we'll be pretty accepting.” Gad added in.

 

“I have to agree.” Charlie grinned. 

 

Cas smiled he knew he was ready whenever Dean was. Which was not today but when he was he'd be there. 

 

“Thanks.” Dean was done with all the attention and took a large bite of his burger. 

 

“So about the party?” Cole asked again. 

 

Cas could see Dean going through a mental check list to see if they had made plans. They hadn’t. Cas had actually planned on asking him if he wanted to go to the party and would offer to drive so Dean could enjoy himself and he could be designated driver. He nudged Dean’s knee again. Dean caught on and nodded. 

 

“Yeah...I’ll go.” 

 

“Cas?” Cole looked at him with large expecting eyes. Cas chuckled and nodded as well. 

 

“I was actually planning on it.” 

 

“Really?” Dean looked over at him in surprise. 

 

“Yeah. It’s a big night for you guys.” No one else seem to catch the affectionate look in Dean’s eyes as he looked at Cas. Well maybe Benny and Charlie did...and Cas was thinking maybe Gadreel had too. 

 

They all finished up around the same time. Cas had to admit Dean was really smooth about sneaking them away. He was able to convince them he wanted to go get a dessert and show Cas a shop. They all of course were way too full to even contemplate eating more so they didn’t even show any interest in joining. Not to mention they were dying to play more games. So without much difficulty they headed off on their own. 

 

They walked a bit towards the dessert shop Dean had mentioned but when they reached an area where no one was at Dean yanked him over behind a door between two stores. It was a long wide hallway with two large double doors on one wall and another door leading out at the far end. 

 

“Dean what if someone comes?” Cas looked around they were pretty out in the open. 

 

“No one will come through here. It’s a spot where they bring in shipment for the store next on the other side of this wall and there is no store there yet. “ Dean smiled as he placed his hands on Cas’s hips. He gently pushed him back against the wall and leaned in. 

 

“You’ve done this before haven’t you?” Cas raised a brow. 

 

“Uhhhh.” Dean was blushing an adorable shade of red. Cas kissed his cheek. 

 

“It’s okay. I am benefiting from the experience but let's keep it to me and you from now on.” Cas moved his hands up Dean’s arms. 

 

“Cas there ain’t gonna be anyone but you from now on.” The statement took them both by surprise but Dean didn’t take it back. Cas surged forward and kissed him. He wasn’t sure how Dean had meant it but he loved hearing it either way. Dean seemed to not mind either as he pinned Cas back and dove in deeper tasting as much of Cas as he could. The kiss was getting more and more heated by the second. Cas blamed it on their damn teenage libido's. They couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

They heard sounds outside of the door and finally broke away. They’d lost complete track of time. They reluctantly pulled away from each other knowing they had plenty of time later to spend with each other. They checked to make sure the coast was clear before heading out and actually making their way to the bakery. Dean ordered a mini apple pie and Cas got a brownie. They ate as they slowly made their way back to the arcade. Once they got there it was still of a mission to find the group. They eventually found them at the DDR station. 

 

They watched in awe as Gadreel and Charlie were killing the high scores. They had a crowd around them. 

 

“I had no idea he could do that.” Dean said as his eyes slowly drifted back to Cas.

 

“I heard someone at a football game mention he had ‘fancy footwork’ is this what they meant?” Cas had even made the air quotes with his hands as he asked. 

 

“You know….probably.” Dean said with a chuckle. The duo was now finished and typing in their initials. Now some girl was trying to drag Michael up on there to play with her. The guy looked so out of his element. Charlie came to the rescue as she came up and hugged him. She smiled and told the girl something. Whatever she said had the girl quickly letting go of Michael and leaving. 

 

The group came over to Dean and Cas, they all started talking at once. 

 

“Thanks Charlie I appreciate the help.”

 

“Anytime Mikey, ever need a fake girlfriend let me know. No kissing though, that’s disgusting.” Charlie laughed and Michael shook his head. 

 

“Dude Gad where’d you get those moves like Jagger?” Gordon smirked.

 

“Gordon...we don’t know you.” Cole face palmed. 

 

“My cousin loves this game she always makes me play with her.” Gad shrugged.  

 

Cas let the conversations wash over him. He enjoyed listening to the banter, he liked that they never made him feel bad for just listening. He never felt forced to contribute if he didn’t have anything to say. 

 

It was starting to get late and they all universally agreed it was time to start heading back. When they got outside it had gotten even colder so they quickly made their way to the cars to start warming them up. Dean made his way to the school while Cole headed out to drop off the guys at home. They gave quick goodbyes and promised they’d all hang out at the party Friday after the game. 

 

There wasn’t really a discussion on whether Dean was staying over, they always seemed to understand each other without needing to speak. Sometimes all it took was a look. Though Cas would admit there were times when he did have a hard time reading Dean. 

 

When they made it through the front door Gabe was passed out on the couch and Anna was curled up on the armchair fast asleep. They quietly made their way up to Cas’s room and locked the door. 

 

“You really up to going to the party?” Dean asked turning to look at Cas. Cas had already started to change into more comfortable clothes. 

 

“Yeah. I was actually going to bring it up. I was going to offer to drive us that way you can enjoy yourself and I’ll be designated driver.” He pulled off his shirt then looked over his shoulder to Dean. 

 

Dean made his way over and wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist. “You don’t mind?” 

 

“I wouldn’t offer if I did.” Cas kissed his cheek. “Let me change then you can cuddle all you want.” 

 

“Like you don’t want to.” 

 

“I never said that.” Cas pulled a page from Dean’s book and winked as he moved away and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. 

 

Dean had wasted no time stripping down and pulling on sweats. The second they were in bed Dean was all hugs and kisses. He placed them all over Cas’s neck and chest. His hands roaming over his toned arms, torso and lingering on his hips. His tongue swiping over Cas’s defined collar bone. He nipped the bone just before the sternum. Cas had no idea that could feel good. Maybe it was just Dean, everything he did felt good. 

 

Dean started to roll his hips against Cas but was paused when Cas grabbed hold of his hips. 

 

“Oh shit sorry Cas did you not want to?” He looked worried. 

 

“No..I want to..Um I just.” Cas bit his lip. He could be honest with Dean. He looked at him and could see the open look in his eyes. “I kind of wanted to try using my mouth...on you if that is okay.” He watched Dean’s eyes widen. Oh no did he mess up? Was that weird to ask?

 

“You want to….give me a blow job?” Disbelief laced in Dean’s words. Cas nodded. 

 

“Only if you want to though.”

 

“You are fucking perfect.” Dean suddenly kissed him hard and fast. “I would love that.” He suddenly got up off the bed and grabbed something from his bag. At first Cas thought it was going to be condoms or something but came back with an envelope. Dean handed it over and Cas looked at it. 

 

“Uh…” He had no idea what was going on. 

 

“Sorry...I should explain. I am not saying we had to more than we are but when we do I wanted you to see I am clean.” Dean pointed to the letter. “I know I slept around so I wanted you to have the peace of mind that you’re safe. I actually got that a few weeks ago. Not because I was expecting anything, just wanted to be prepared. I just kept forgetting to bring it.” 

 

Cas stared down at the letter and smiled. Dean had really thought it all out. He looked up at him suddenly realizing he didn’t get a test done. Did he need to? “Um Dean..I never…” 

 

“It’s okay Cas I believe you when you say you’ve never with anyone. “ Dean lifted Cas’s chin up with his index finger. “This was more about me making you feel safe and comfortable.” 

 

Cas leaned in and kissed him. “You have always made me feel safe and comfortable. I trust you.” He kissed him again. He then placed the letter on the nightstand and gently pushed Dean back against the pillows. “Now I need you to get comfortable Mr.Winchester I need you to help me with this next demonstration.” 

 

He could see the instant reaction Dean had to his words and change in tone. Dean quickly moved to the center of the bed and leaned back against the headboard. 

 

“Tell me what you need me to do Professor.” Dean looked ready to go. 

 

“I need you to get rid of these pants Mr.Winchester, they’re in the way.” Cas purred as he moved between Dean’s legs. Honestly he was nervous as all hell. He had never done this before. He knew the base idea behind it. All his knowledge came from online text, fan fiction, porn and books. Dean shucked off his sweats in a flash. His dick was just as ready as the rest of him for this. 

 

Cas looked down and gently ran his finger up Dean’s shaft, it sent a shiver through his boyfriend. “I’ll need you to guide, I’ve never done this.” He didn’t want to fuck it up. Dean smiled, he was so sweet. 

 

“Don’t worry Cas just go with what you think and I’ll guide you if I need to okay?” Cas nodded then dipped down to begin kissing his way down from Dean’s chest to his stomach then his lower abdomen. Along the way his torso pressing and rubbing against Dean’s hard on. Dean leaned his head back and took in deep breaths. 

 

Cas was now up close and eye level with his boyfriends dick. He hadn’t ever take the time to really look at it. He’d never really developed an opinion on what he thought about how a dick looked but looking now he would have to say he was pretty sure Dean had a very good looking one. Almost picture perfect? Maybe he was biased. That definitely wasn’t out of the realm of possibility and really how many did he have to compare it to. Needless to say it was wide enough for him to wonder if it’d fit in his mouth, long enough to know he’d have to work to fit his mouth all the way down and good enough looking to not mind staring for a bit. 

 

“I don’t think anyone has ever stared at my dick for this long and this hard. Trying to communicate with it telepathically Cas? Cuz I can tell you there is only one thing in that head.” Dean smirked, Cas of course rolled his eyes. 

 

Instead of answering though Cas leaned down and flicked his tongue against said head. Dean gasped, Cas smirked. That’s more like it. 

 

Cas licked him again getting a feel of him. Tasted a little odd but not unpleasant. He then ran his tongue up Dean’s full length, the texture felt different against his tongue. He could get used to this. He had to admit though Dean’s reactions were really doing it for him. The more he licked and flicked his tongue against him he pulled more sounds from Dean. Each one short and soft. He loved it. After testing the waters he took Dean into his mouth. Another new odd but not bad feeling. His mouth felt full and stretched, not painful. That question now answered, Dean did fit in his mouth. 

 

Cas sucked and swirled his tongue against the tip. Oh Dean liked that. He watched as his boyfriend held the pillows behind him in a death grip. He took him slowly deeper into his mouth, he sucked on him as he pushed further. Dean now made eye contact, his eyes looking more black than green. Keeping eye contact Cas pushed further down until Dean was fully settled into his mouth, he was pretty sure he was pressed against the back of his throat. 

 

“Oh my….shit Cas….fuck. “ A string of curses left Dean’s mouth as Cas pushed him in deep. “Are...Did you...do you not have gag reflex?” Cas pressed his tongue against the underside of his shaft and sucked on him hard. Honestly he’d never thought about it. “Fuck….so fucking hot.” Dean groaned one hand reaching out to run through Cas’s hair. 

 

Cas loved when Dean did that. He groaned happily at the feeling. The vibrations from his groan seemed to be something Dean could feel if the look leaving his face was anything to go by. Enough testing time to start making his boyfriend feel good. Cas kept his eyes on Dean as he began bobby his head. He tried different paces seeing what Dean liked. He seemed to like it fast and liked when Cas sucked hard on his tip. He also loved it when Cas would take him deep and swallowed tightening around him before pulling away. 

 

“Cas...I….Can I?” Dean didn’t seem like he was able to get many words out. Cas pulled away with a pop. 

 

“Dean would you like me to try something?”

 

“Can I ….fuck your mouth?” Cas had a vague idea of what Dean was asking. 

 

“I'd be willing to try.” He went back down on Dean and sucked him hard and deep for a bit before pulling back a bit and letting relaxing his jaw. He looked up at Dean for guidance. 

 

“So good babe,” Cas would have to talk to him about that pet name later, his mouth was a bit full at the moment. “Just relax. Pinch me if it’s too much or pull away.” Dean ran his hand through Cas’s hair then settled at the back of his head. He propped himself up on his other elbow and began slowly moving his hips, his thrusts steady and shallow. Cas knew he was going easy not wanting to hurt him. Cas hollowed his cheeks and sucked on him hard, he wanted more. Dean quickly got the hint and picked up the pace and pushed deeper.  Cas braced his hands on the bed taking a better position above Dean’s cock. “Shit babe….angel...so good so fucking good.” Dean murmured softly. He now had a leg bent up giving him better leverage to thrust into Cas’s mouth. 

 

Cas himself liked this, he liked the weight on Dean on his tongue and the feel of him sliding into his mouth. Knowing he was making him feel this good. He groaned as his own erection rubbed against the bed. Who knew giving head could turn him on so much? Did other people get aroused doing this? He didn’t like the idea of being a passive participant so after a little bit he began joining in and bobbing his head against Dean’s thrusts. His tongue joining in as he took Dean in deeper. “Just like that angel, so close….so close.” Dean bit his lip hard as he threw his head back pressing against the back of Cas’s throat more often. Did Cas hear a whimper? Oh that was something he could get off on. He felt Dean’s thrust start to lose their rhythm he was going to cum. It was now up to Cas to decide how it was going to end.  _ Go big or go home right?  _ Brain had a point. So as he felt Dean tug on his hair to let him know he was about to cum Cas pushed Dean all the way into his mouth and held him there as his boyfriend couldn’t hold back anymore. He felt the spurt of hot cum fill his mouth and run down his throat. Small notes: texture not good, taste could be worse, would he swallow it down again? For dean hell yes. He pulled away making sure his tongue was pressed firmly against Dean’s dick the entire way. 

 

“Good for a first time?” Cas cocked his head with a smile. 

 

Dean was laying haphazardly on Cas’s bed. His eyes close and a smile on his lips. “That was more than good for a first time….If you hadn’t told me I would have thought you’d done it before.” He opened an eye to look at Cas. 

 

Cas smirked and leaned down. “Imagine….if this is my first time imagine how good I’ll be ten times from now.” 

 

“Oh shit. I don’t know if I would live through that.” Dean gasped. 

 

Cas let out a laugh and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Okay babe my turn to make you feel good. You gonna be mad I am not ready to...you know do the same?” Dean looked a little sheepish. 

 

“Of course I am not going to be mad. I didn’t do it expecting you to return the gesture.” Cas cupped his. “And we’re gonna need to talk about that babe thing.” 

 

Dean kissed him, “Sure thing angel just as soon as I finish getting you off. Just don’t forget the house isn’t empty.” He winked and dipped his hands into Cas’s pants.

 

* * *

From here on is author's notes:

**Question 5:** What are your steps to get into Writer Mood?

**Answer:** For me sometimes it's reading a bit of fiction from other writers to get me motivated and inspired. Other times it might be answering your comments. One thing that I started doing recently is writing little summaries before I get into detailed writing. 

**Question 6:** What program/app do you use?

**Answer:** Google Docs. That way I can work on my documents at home and on the go. Sometimes if I need extra time to work on stuff I write on my lunch break on my phone. Or like this week it was hard to get out of bed sometimes I took to writing on my phone. The only issue I have with that is that my phone hates large text documents so it gets hard when the documents reach a certain size. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't the original chapter I had planned out. I turned the first part of my original Chapter 28 into a much longer piece. I just didn't have the time this week to do everything I wanted. I wanted to give you guys something so we have a fluff slash smut filler chapter lol. 
> 
> This week got completely derailed because of work. I have been fighting off anxiety attacks and seasonal depression this season and I have been doing good but work really made it hard this week. It was a mess. I am working through it and writing does help. It was hard getting to the keyboard but once I did it was like catching a second wind. Next week will be thanksgiving, championships and the party if all goes as planned. 
> 
> This chapter also didn't get a second read through so let me know if anything is off. First time blowjob scene was also a first for me so I hope I did it justice. >.< I don't want to make this Porn without Plot but I also want to show that they are teenage boys with overly healthy sex drives lol I am working to try and find a good balance. 
> 
> I am thinking of going back and revising the older chapters. Does anyone know if it notifies you guys if I do that? I don't want it to look like an update when all I am doing is spell checking and sentence fixing. 
> 
> Each week you guys blow me away with all the support and love you give this fic. Thank you so much for reading, commenting and supporting this story. <3


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making Pies  
> Thanksgiving  
> Sexy Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I do plan on coming back and editing the chapters further when I have time.

Tuesday Cas spent time at Dean's. He was at his Uncle's helping him with something, Mary however had asked if Cas could help her in the kitchen. 

 

“This is a lot of pies Mrs.Winchester. no wonder thanksgiving is one of Dean's favorite holidays..” That and fourth of July. He told Cas it was because of the food. Cas felt that was only half true. Dean was a family guy, Cas knew family was the main reason he loved those holidays, and the food.

 

Mary laughed, “Oh he won't get to touch these but he does love how the house smells. I give these out as presents.” 

 

Cas smiled as he helped mix some pumpkin pie filling. “Those sound like perfect gifts.”

 

He knew Gabe wanted to give cookies and desserts away as gifts for Christmas this year. Cas was wondering if they could whip something up for the Winchester's before Thanksgiving this week. 

 

He watched as Mary sliced up the apples and rolled out her crust. He couldn't help but feel a pang of longing. He and his siblings had never wanted for anything. They had a house, their dad provided. He was their in his own way, he was coming around more which was good. But, some days he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if his mom was around. What she would have been like. Would she have come around and been more warm and affectionate? Would she have stayed the same? Maybe she would have been some combination of the two.

 

Mary caught sight if Cas as he mixed the filling. He suddenly looked sad and melancholy. 

 

“Cas, after this would you like me to teach you how to make Dean's favorite pie?” She watched at the teenaged boy perked up. His eyes bright blue practically gleaming at her. 

 

“I would love to.” 

 

“Alright then. Let's get this all.done and then work on that. If we're lucky he won't come until after we finish.”

 

\------

 

Dean walked into the house and instantly hit with the smell of pies and the sounds of Beatles music. Ma must have been baking all day. He wondered if Cas was still here. He hung up his jacket and heard Cas's distinct laugh along with his mothers. He felt a warm tug at his chest knowing his Ma and Boyfriend were getting along. How much better could things get?

 

He made his way to the kitchen and things got better. Cas had his back to him but it was easy to see he was helping Mary with the pies. He'd been here with her baking all morning. Dean couldn't deny that that did something for him. He watched his Ma look at Cas affectionately, just as if he were her own son. 

 

In a way his family had mostly taken Cas in as one of their own well before they started dating. Bobby and Ellen treated him just the same as they did Sam and Dean. His Ma and Sam always wanted to invite him to things and know how he was doing. His dad, while he didn't fully accept Cas on his good days he did ask how he was doing. Probably reluctantly accepting that Dean and Cas were 'close friends’ as far as he knew. 

 

Dean leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms. He just watched the seen for a bit, taking it all in. The music shifted to a slower paced song, a song Dean had sung to Cas. 

 

His Ma had caught sight of him as she rounded the island but said nothing nor did she acknowledge him. There was something about the way her son stared at Castiel that made her happy. Not wanting to break that she didn't say anything. 

 

Dean and his mother both paused as they suddenly heard a voice join in on the song. They stared at Cas as he absentmindedly began singing as he mixed a new filling. Dean's smile grew as the words to Hey Jude flowed seamlessly from Cas. His voice was a traditional style singing voice but it was nice and unique. It was rough and low and suited slower paced songs. Dean suddenly had visions of Cas singing Sinatra. His eyes caught his mom's, she was equally impressed. 

 

He held a finger to his lips and slowly made his way behind Cas. Honestly he was surprised he'd made it this far without Cas noticing him. The guy was pretty perceptive. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

 

“Didn't know you could sing Angel.” His hands moving to rest on his waist. Mary suppressed an awe and giggle. How fitting of a nickname for Cas. Cas nearly knocked over the bowl in his hands as Dean whispered into his ear. Luckily Dean anticipated this and stopped it from falling.  

 

“Goodness Dean you scared the hell out of me.” Cas placed a hand over his chest, his heart was racing. 

 

“Sorry Darlin’,” Dean grinned and kissed his temple. Mary soaked it all in. She was still getting used to it all but overall she was happy for Dean. She'd never seen him so affectionate and comfortable with the exes he had introduced her to. 

 

“Don't try and sweet talk me Winchester.” Cas gently pushed Dean away. “Why don't you wash up and help us?” 

 

“Can I help by taste testing?” Dean rubbed his hands together. 

 

“I believe your mother has plans of sending people whole pies Dean.” Cas teased causing Mary to laugh. 

 

“One year i made the mistake of letting him taste test then ran out for some supplies. When i got back He had eaten three pies.” She shook her head. To this day she had no idea where her boys packed all that food away. 

 

Dean did end up washing up and helping them finish up the pies. They would be frozen so people could bake them at home when they wanted to eat them. Cas stayed and helped clean up everything before he let Dean take him home. He left with a big hug from Mary and a kiss on his cheek. When Dean dropped him off at his house Dean gave him a different kind of kiss. One that left Cas's legs feeling like jelly as he made his way up the stairs to the front door. 

 

\------

 

Wednesday Cas and Dean were lounging in Cas's room. Cas laid back against Dean's chest sitting between legs. Cas was doing some reading while castle defend game on his phone. Apparently he was playing with the guys and Charlie. 

 

“Fuck yeah,” Dean threw his fist in the air. 

 

“You guys win?” Cas looked up at him, he was scooched down so that his head was on Dean's chest. Dean looked down with a wide grin. 

 

“We fucking killed it.” He closed the distance with a kiss. “You know this  _ knight _ might deserve a gift for working so hard defending the kingdom. “

 

Cas smiled, so he'd actually looked up what the nickname had meant. Cas pulled away and turned. “Hmmm I guess that could be arranged.” He then moved to straddle dean's lap. He wrapped his arms over Dean's shoulders and kissed his forehead.  

 

“Mmm a gift from the prince himself.”

 

“Thought I thought I was an Angel?”

 

“Who says you can't be both?” Dean raised a brow. 

 

“You do have a point Knight Winchester.” As the words left Cas's mouth he lit up at the idea. Then he imagined Dean in knights armor, ooh the chain mail alone had Cas practically drooling. Then he imagined him in Lord of the Rings attire maybe something close to what Aragorn wore? These were dangerous thoughts. Thorin had a nice outfit too. 

 

“What's on your mind angel?” Dean pulled him from his thoughts. 

 

“Uhhh….maybe i was imagining you with chainmail. Maybe dressed as a handsome ranger from Lord of the rings, maybe even Thorin's outfit from the hobbit.” It was that damn fur overcoat thing. Cas knew the damn thing would look good on Dean. Cas was now having some Cullen from Dragon Age images pop into his head, damn Charlie for getting him to into that game. 

 

“Gotta admit I'd rock those outfits. This mean you'll be my elf?” Dean smirked. “Maybe a warrior elf like Legolas or maybe regal like Thranduil?” Dean smirked, “no long hair though.” 

 

“I don't think long hair would suit me. We'll leave that to Sam.” 

 

“Now I can't unimagine you being all badass.” Dean leans in for a kiss. It heats up quickly. “Mmm you are definitely a blade over bow kind of guys.” 

 

“I can't disagree with you there.” Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. 

 

“Mmmm elven prince and a human knight, we could make our own story.” Dean shifted and then laid Cas onto his back. Cas's legs stayed wrapped tightly around Dean who now knelt between said legs. Cas also had his arms tightly wrapped around Dean's shoulders. They were practically curled around each other forming a ball. 

 

“Mmm I can definitely see it. Maybe the human knight saves the Elven Prince.” Cas presses in for a deeper kiss. 

 

“Yes, the knight falls instantly for the elf but doesn't utter a word. Instead pledges himself to the elf. Willingly leaving behind his kingdom.” Dean's hands moved under Cas's shirt. 

 

“They become close friends.” Cas's fingers thread themselves through Dean's hair. 

 

“The kingdom is attacked and they must flee.” Dean pushes Cas's shirt higher. Before their story gets any further Cas's door goes flying open. Shit they didn't lock it. They hadn't been planning on doing anything today that warranted locking the door. 

 

“Eww gross guys.” Dean looked up to see Gabe in the doorway. Cas had to bend his head back to see him. 

 

“Gabe what the heck?”

 

“Sorry I didn't know you two were getting down and dirty in here. “

 

“What do you need Gabe?” Cas sighed, Dean still hadn't moved. 

 

“Dad just called said he'd be here around three.” Cas pushed himself up onto his elbows, only then did Dean move but only a little. 

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, said he finished work early.” They both stared at each other, dad never finished work early. 

 

“And….I got some bad news Cassie.” Cas waited, hoping Gabe would not say what he thought he was going to say. “Aunt Amara is coming.” 

 

Cas flopped back with a loud groan. Dean stared down at him as he was still knelt between his legs. 

 

“Not a family favorite?” 

 

“Not really…I always feel like she never liked me, like I was in her way. She practically ignores Gabe all together. She's nice to Anna but in an almost detached way. “ Cas sighed and stared at the ceiling. Dean leans in and kisses his forehead before moving so he sat with Cas's legs draped over his lap. 

 

“Balthazar is making the trip down.”

 

“Michael's brother?” Dean asked, he met the guy once or twice. So weird he had an accent. 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“This will be fun,” Cas sighed, the sarcasm oozing out of the sentence. 

 

“Balthazar not a favorite either?”

 

“Cassie always gets teased by him.” Gabe smirked. 

 

Dean patted Cas's thigh reassuringly. “Need me to have a talk with them?” 

 

“Please,” Cas stared up at him with big blue puppy eyes, he's been learning from Sam. 

 

They decide to spend the rest of their time downstairs. Almost promptly at three pm Bart walks through the door. The four kids are all in the kitchen working on Gabe's pumpkin cookies that he wants to hand out. 

 

“Dad,” Anna runs over and hugs him tightly. She instantly throws herself into telling him about everything that's happened since he was last home. 

 

“Calm down Anna I'll be here all week you have plenty of time to tell me.” She smiled and nodded before heading back to her seat. 

 

“Gabriel, Castiel.” He said to his boys. They gave their hellos, they weren't exactly a hugging family, minus Anna that is. Dean took it all in. It was so different from his own. “Dean, it's good to see you again.” 

 

Dean got up to shake his hand, “it's good to see you again as well Mr. Novak.” 

 

\------

 

Bart left them to the baking as he went to shower. When he came back he was dressed casually, jeans and a burgundy long sleeve. He planned on checking emails when Anna begged him to help with the cookies Gabe had baked so they could decorate. Gabe saw thanksgiving as a practice run for Christmas desserts.

 

Cas and Gabe kept exchanging looks as they watched their father help Anna with the cookies. He looked completely out of his element but he trudged along. The boys found it kind of odd but nice. 

 

Dean was far too focused on his own decorating to notice. Cas would occasionally glance over and chuckle. At least they weren’t inappropriate. He went back to decorating but always found himself watching Dean work. Eventually they finished them all up and began to clean. Once they were finished Cas walked Dean outside. Sadly they couldn’t risk a kiss. 

 

Cas itched to hold Dean’s hand and to kiss him. Dean seemed to pick up on this as he gently rubbed a hand down Cas’s arm. “Hey,” Cas looked up. “If you want to tell him I’ll be there.” 

 

Cas smiled and sighed. “I am worried….I have no idea how he’d react.” He bit his bottom lip. “It could end horribly.” Could held with them moving again. 

 

“Or it could end perfectly.” Dean grinned, “When you’re ready you’ll tell him. Don’t rush it.” He gave Cas’s arm a squeeze. “I gotta head home but I’ll text you ‘kay?” 

 

Cas nodded, “Thank you.” He figured he could test the waters, regardless his father would find out one day. He just wanted to make sure he’d be the one to tell him. 

 

They didn’t get to spend Wednesday with each other. They exchanged text messages throughout the day but the majority of their time was taken up by family and cooking. Lucky for Cas his aunt wasn’t scheduled to arrive until thanksgiving day and was only staying the day. He didn’t think he could handle more than a day with her. Balthazar had already arrived at Michael’s but would drop but until the next day. 

 

Cas flopped onto his bed at the end of the day. He felt tired from all the last minute running around, cleaning and food prep. He sighed, he wished he could just curl up next to Dean and lay there with him. He’d definitely get some time with him after the game, he just needed to hold out until then. His phone rang and he knew it was before he looked at the screen. 

 

“Hello Dean,” He got comfortable on his bed. 

 

“Heya Cas,” He closed his eyes and let Dean’s voice wash over him. 

 

“How was your pre-thanksgiving?” He should change. 

 

“Tiring. I know it’ll be worth it tomorrow but I am beat. “ 

 

“Same,” Cas slowly got up and balanced his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he opened his dresser drawer. 

 

“God I wish you were here...or I was there.” Cas paused as he pulled on his pajama pants. 

 

“I was thinking the same thing just now.” He finished dressing and got back into bed. 

 

“It’s like we can read each other’s minds.” Dean let out a small chuckle followed by a small yawn. 

 

“You should head to bed Dean,” Cas knew his stubborn boyfriend would fight him on this.

 

“No, I wanna stay up a bit longer. “

 

“Can’t get enough of my voice?” 

 

“Never.” Damn his smooth talking boyfriend, had him blushing any chance he got. 

 

They continued to talk until Cas heard the sound of Dean’s soft snores. He stayed on a bit longer just listening. Eventually he fell asleep as well listening to Dean over the phone. 

 

Cas woke up to a dead phone under his head. His eyes fought to open, what time was it? He reached over and plugged in his phone. He had to wait a minute before he could power it on. He closed his eyes for a few minutes just letting him mind slowly wake up. He took a deep breath before turning on his side to turn on his phone. It was eight am. Maybe he could sneak in an hour or two more. He yawned and snuggled back in. The next time he woke up was due to a text message alert. He’d gotten another hour of sleep in. 

 

_ ‘Happy Thanksgiving Angel <3.’  _ Dean had texted him the second he’d gotten up.

 

‘ _ Happy Thanksgiving sir Knight <3.’ _

 

_ ‘Come on Cas, I like it when you speak other languages to me ;).’  _ Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

_ ‘Happy Thanksgiving my  _ _ Rytsar' <3.’  _

 

_ ‘There we go. What time do you guys start food?’ _

 

_ ‘We do late lunch early dinner. You guys?’ _

 

_ ‘Dinner time.’  _ Mary had invited them over but they couldn’t accept since they’d have family over and he his dad would want them here. 

 

‘ _ I am hoping the large meal will keep my extended family from paying too much attention to me.’ _

 

_ ‘Awww Cas. If you need me to go save you let me know.’  _ He knew Dean had a hard time wrapping his mind around Cas and his family’s dynamic. He tried though, and he was always there to give him support when he needed it. 

 

‘ _ See what I mean? Perfect knight in shining armor.’  _

 

_ ‘Do I keep the title if I want to do dirty things to my prince?’  _

 

_ ‘Dean,’  _ Cas’s tone a little reprimanding but on his side of the phone he was blushing bright red. 

 

_ ‘I can hear your tone from here <3 I gotta head downstairs Ma is calling I’ll talk to you soon. Text me if you need me k?’  _

 

_ ‘I will. Tell your mother Happy Thanksgiving for me.’  _

 

_ ‘I will <3.’  _

 

With that Cas dragged himself out of bed and decided a shower was in order if he had to face his family once he left the second floor. He gathered up his clothes and made his way to the bathroom. If he was lucky Aunt Amara wouldn’t talk to him and Balthazar would get drunk and fully fast and have less time to tease. Cas knew his luck wasn’t that good. 

 

He knew he was expected to dress nice, but he also wanted to be comfortable so he picked out a nice charcoal knit button down with dark jean and black boots. That should appease his family right? His aunt was in fashion marketing, always dressed to the impress and always had something to say about everyone’s outfit….everyone’s. 

 

He made his way downstairs Gabe wad already cooking away. He even had Anna roped in and their father was mixing something while reading something on his tablet. It was all so...domestic and normal. Was it weird it found it weird? 

 

“Morning Castiel,” his father didn't look up. His siblings greeted him too as he walked in. He didn't say much as he went over and poured himself some coffee. He took two large sips before he was ready for conversation. 

 

It was around one thirty when the first knock came. Cas got up and was greeted by his cousins and uncle. Uncle Chuck looked like he took some time to dress nice today, probably didn't want to hear any criticism from his sister. Michael walked in next followed by Balthazar. 

 

“Cassie, it has been too long.” Balthazar went in for a big hug. “How's senior year treating you? Any spicy stories? Anyone we should know about?” 

 

Cas had no idea what to say as his cousin threw out the questions in rapid succession, his accent making it hard to comprehend them all. 

 

“Leave him alone Bal,” Michael rolled his eyes and got Cas to guide them to the kitchen.

 

“Aww come on Mikey I just want to see how he's doing at his new school.” 

 

As they walked into the kitchen Balthazar's attention was shifted to his favorite and only female cousin. He spoiled her as if she were his own sister or child.

 

“What did you bring me this time Balthy?” Anna stared up with wide hopeful eyes.

 

“Well dear Anna….I think you be happy to see,” using some slight of hand a palm size box appeared. Inside there were a pastel set of macaroons. Her eyes lit up. When she pulled one out it was shaped like a cat. Being the only female other than his aunt, Anna was easily the most dotted upon in the family. 

 

Cas smiled as he watched them all greet each other. It was livelier than their holidays normally were. He went over to Gabe to continue to help him cook. It was about an hour later that their aunt finally arrived. They all fought over who would open the door. Cas lost every round of rock paper scissors. 

 

“Castiel,” His aunt Amara looked him over. After a moment she nodded in approval. “Seems you’ve taken to listening to my fashion advice.” That was his greeting, well it was better than the last time he saw her. She had merely said his name. Anna was given a slightly warmer greeting, but just by a degree. She greeted her own brothers with a little more warmth, Castiel wondered if she just didn’t know how to talk to kids. 

 

They were just about done setting the table when there was another knock. Balthazar was quite a few drinks in at this point. His aunt Amara listened to the conversations going around the room and making sure she gave her opinion at every point. Cas took the opportunity to step away. He needed some air. He opened the door to a wonderful surprise. Standing in the doorway were Dean and Sam. 

 

“Hey, what are you two doing here?” Cas let them in. 

 

“Ma sent us over with some pie.” Sam said holding two up.

 

“That was sweet of her. Tell her thank you for me.” 

 

“How are you doing?” Dean asked leaning in so his voice didn’t wander. 

 

“Barely surviving.” Cas sighed but smiled softly. 

 

“Well who is this tall drink of water?” Balthazar came sauntering in with another glass of whiskey in hand. 

 

“Dean Winchester,” Dean and Balthazar had met in the past but it seemed Balthazar didn’t recognize him. 

 

“Mikey’s friend.” Balthazar snapped and pointed at Dean as he remembered. 

 

“And Cas’s best friend.” Dean glanced over to Cas who looked over at the same time. 

 

“Really now,” Balthazar took a long sip. “Well it’s good Cassie has such good friends. I must say we were a little worried about him.” 

 

Cas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. At least they cared right? In their own weird way they cared. 

 

“Cas is pretty good at handling himself but we’re always here if he needs back up.” 

 

“That’s good to here.” Balthazar finished up his glass and turned to Sam. “Why don’t we take these to the kitchen?” Sammy nodded. He knew his way around well enough but let Balthazar lead anyways. 

 

“He didn’t seem too bad.” Dean said walking with Cas over to the living room further away from everyone else in the dining room and kitchen. 

 

“That’s because he’s half drunk and observing. He’s taking it all in so he has material for later.” Cas chuckled. 

 

“Wow...smart.” Dean nodded in approval. Their eyes met as they stood their. All words tapered off into silence. Cas saw Dean’s eyes flick to his lips, Cas’s own eyes doing the same. They both wanted it but the risk of someone walking in was very high. Dean took a step forward and Cas’s breath caught in his throat, was he going to kiss him anyways? That was quickly cut off as someone entered the room. 

 

“Castiel, you didn’t let us know we have guests.” His aunt has walked in, her eyes zeroed in on Dean.  _ Oh My God is she checking out Dean?  _ Eww.  _ There is so much wrong with that.  _

 

“That’s my fault Ma’am I stole him away for a moment. “ Dean for once did not throw her charming smile, he kept it all polite and casual. 

 

“Oh no need to call me Ma’am I am not that old.” She smiled at him. Cas was getting a little annoyed at this point.  _ This is creepy.  _ You’re telling me.  _ And FHI.  _ FHI?  _ For her information...she is that old.  _ If only Cas could laugh out loud right now.  “You can call me Amara.” 

 

“Oh I could do that. My Ma would have my hide for that one.” Dean was looking a little uncomfortable too. 

 

“Sorry Aunt Amara we need to grab a file from my computer before Dean goes home.” Cas finally cut in. 

 

“Oh Castiel can’t you just do that yourself.” She waved him off. 

 

“No,” No other explanation was given as he placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder and guided him up to his room. He shut the door and took a deep breath. 

 

“I ever tell you, you look hot when you’re jealous?” Dean said walking up and placing his hands on Cas’s hips. 

 

Cas scoffed, “I wasn’t jealous...just annoyed. God I had no idea she was like that. I am so sorry if she made you uncomfortable.” 

 

“It’s fine, my guardian angel took care of it.” Dean winked as he gave Cas those charming smiles that left him a gooey melting mess. 

 

“We’ll this guardian angel wants a reward for all his good work.” Cas grasped Dean’s jacket by the lapels and pulled him in close. No time was wasted as their lips found each other. Dean’s hands slipped to Cas’s lower back and shoulders. Cas’s own hands keeping a strong hold of Dean’s front. Dean was doing his best to keep his angel quiet but that was so hard. Cas was a vocal one, even when it came to kisses.

 

Cas knew they didn’t have time for more but god how he wanted it. It seemed Dean did too. Dean grabbed him by the back of the thighs and lifted him up. Cas instantly threw his legs around Dean holding himself tight to him as Dean pressed him up against the door. They slowly began grinding against each other seeking out more and more contact from each other. 

 

“Fuck...Cas…I don’t think I can….hold back.” Dean kissed just at the corner of his jaw. Cas couldn’t get any words out. He knew if he opened his mouth he would be so loud the whole house would know what they were up to. Just as Dean’s hands dipped under Cas’s shirt there was a soft knock on the door. 

 

“Cas...you gotta come down and stop making out with your boyfriend.” It was Gabe. Cas sighed as Dean stopped and rested his head against Cas’s shoulder. 

 

“Wish you could come with me.” Dean mumbled against Cas’s neck. Cas kissed dean’s temple and slowly set his feet down. 

 

“Me too.” Cas went in for one more kiss before officially pulling away. 

 

“Wow….um so you totally look like someone kissed you dizzy.” 

 

“Well someone did.”    
  


Dean grinned, “Think anyone will notice?” 

 

“No, my family doesn’t pay that much attention.” 

 

They did give themselves a little time to calm down and sort themselves out before heading back down. Sam and Dean said their goodbyes and walked out. 

 

“Call me or text me.” Dean whispered as his hand brushed against Cas’s on his way out. 

 

Thanksgiving flew by. Cas didn’t expect it to be a memorable experience but it wasn’t bad. Balthazar was smashed by the end of it all and had to stay on the couch. Aunt Amara took a cab afterwards. She’d spent the evening questioning Cas about his friendship with Dean and judging him on his college plans. Not wanting her to comment more he lied and said he was going to study the same field as his father. Uncle chuck was quiet and a little buzzed but was pleasant. Michael had to drive him home. His father didn’t drink often and when he did it was in small amounts, today was no different. Of the three siblings he was the only sober one. 

 

Once Castiel took it all in he realized his father was the ‘normal’ one of his three siblings. More social and confident than Chuck and more polite and family oriented than Amara. While he could be standoffish and didn’t show his emotions well he still did better with people than his siblings did. Cas had never noticed until now. 

 

Cas found himself on his bed again. He knew Dean would still be with his family so he sent him a simple message and picked up a book he’d been reading. Dean didn’t get back to him until after Cas had fallen asleep with the book half open in his hands. 

 

They didn’t get to really talk until Friday night. His family had gone to his uncle chuck’s house, Cas had asked if he could stay home. No one questioned it figuring he just wanted time alone after all that interacting he’d done the day before, and they weren’t wrong. 

 

However, about thirty minutes into his solitude he was dying for some Dean interaction in some way. The interaction came in the form of a phone call. Dean was also home on his own, what good luck. 

 

“Maybe I should just go over there.” Cas heard Dean sigh as he laid back against his pillows. 

 

“I was thinking the same.” Cas could hear him chuckle on the other side of the line. 

 

“Mmmm and what would we do with this precious alone time?” He knew that change in his boyfriends tone. 

 

“Hmmm I think I’d make sure our doors were locked nice and tight.” 

 

“Yeah? Scared someone would walk in?” 

 

“Very, Trust me Dean the things I want to do to you...I don’t want anyone other than me to see you like that.”  _ Yo Cas where did that come from?  _ No idea but I think I did good. 

 

“Fuck,” Dean gasped out the words from his side of the line. “Tell me more angel.” Cas heard more shifting around. 

 

“Dean are you suggesting…” They hadn’t done this yet, Cas really liked the idea though. He quickly got up and locked his door before hopping back into bed. 

 

“Yes I am now talk dirty to me Cas.” Cas chuckled and gave himself another moment before getting back into the mood. 

 

“I’d push you back onto the bed because this time it’s me making you feel good.” 

 

He heard dean groan. He felt a throbbing between his legs at the sound. He reached down and slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweats to grasp himself, he was pretty sure Dean was doing the same. 

 

“I like making you feel good angel.” 

 

“I know but it’s my turn Dean. I’d make sure to kiss you good and long as I straddle your hips. I’d feel you getting hard under me so I’d roll my hips against you nice and slow. “ 

 

He could hear Dean’s breath coming out in heavy pants. He must really like this, Cas knew he did. He was stroking himself with his eyes closed, doing his best to imagine the scene. 

 

“Gonna strip me down Cas?” 

 

“Yes but I am going to take my time. Take each piece off nice and slow and kiss my way over each inch of skin. 

 

“Mmmm such a tease Babe.” 

 

“Dean,” Cas practically growled. 

 

“Fuck I love when you talk like that.” At this point Cas was pretty sure Dean called him Babe just because he knew it annoyed him. 

 

“For that I’d pin your hands down and make sure you weren’t allowed to touch.” Dean sounded like he enjoyed that. “Eventually I’d have us both down to nothing. I wouldn’t move from my spot though. No. I’d roll my hips and slide my dick alongside yours. “ Dean moaned into the phone. “I’d watch you struggle to try and stroke us together but I won’t let you. No this is my turn to be incharge. “ 

 

“Fuck Cas,” Dean gasped. It was really a turn on to know his boyfriend was getting off on a story and image he’d come up with. 

 

“I’d eventually reach down to hold up close together but no stroking. Just me sliding against you, thrusting and bringing us both closer and closer to the edge. “ 

 

“Yes...Cas...keep going...almost there.” Fuck, Cas was close too. It was getting harder and harder to talk and think. 

 

“Just before we crest over the edge I’d lean in and kiss you. It’d be deep, dirty and loud. I’d finally let you touch me but only above the waist. It’d run my hand through your hair and give you a nice tug just how you like.” He could have sworn he heard Dean whimper, though his boyfriend would deny it to his dying days. 

 

“Cas….Cas…” He knew he was close. 

 

“I’d stroke us faster and hard. I’d lean in and whisper into you ear. My voice deeper and rough.” He did just that with is voice. “Then I’d tell you to ‘Cum for me Dean.” He heard as his boyfriend called out his name as he came. Cas didn’t last long afterwards. He held his phone loosely in his hand as he laid there just basking in the amazing feeling of what had just happened. 

 

“Damn Cas I had no idea you’d have it in you. That was...wow.” He could imagine the smile on dean’s lips. 

 

“What didn’t think I’d be up for it?” 

 

“A little.” Dean admitted honestly. 

 

“I don’t think I would have with anyone else...but I feel comfortable around you that I enjoyed that and didn’t second guess diving in. I think we should do that again some time. “ 

 

“Caaassss.” Ah yes ‘chick flick’ moments.

 

“Dean, one day you’ll realize it’s okay to talk about things like this. You’re lucky I like you so much.” Cas teased. 

 

“I really am.” Dean’s tone affectionate and almost serious. “Okay, well now I gotta clean up.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“....wanna wash up together?” 

 

“I am not taking my phone in the shower Dean.” 

 

“You don’t have to just take the phone in the bathroom.” 

 

Cas smiled and he did just that. He kept it on speaker. He knew his family wouldn’t be home for a while so this should be fine. It was weird in a really sweet way. They both got dressed and continued talking as they got back into their rooms. 

 

“So you’ll drop off Ma and Sammy at home then pick me up?”

 

“Yes. I should make it back around the time you guys make it back.” 

 

“You’re taking Gabe’s car?” 

 

“Yes. So I can take you to the school before you guys leave that way you won’t leave Baby there for so long.” 

 

“....Sorry it’s a lot of back and forth for you.” Cas knew that was code for ‘sorry I won’t let you drive my car.’ 

 

“It’s okay Dean. I don’t mind. If the time comes you feel comfortable driving her I know you’ll let me know. I am not going to be mad or hurt.” 

 

He could practically hear the tension leave Dean when he spoke again. “You really don’t mind?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“God Cas you really are the best. “

 

“What all your exes tried to hope behind the wheel after you started dating?” 

 

“Yeah, one tried to on our first day. Another one tried to steal my keys….She thought it was cute. I thought it was grounds for murder.” 

 

Cas knew he was joking, Dean loved that car so much. He couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Well you won’t have to worry about that from me. Though should the day ever come and you let me drive her I promise I would feel honored and would be very very careful with her.” 

 

“I know you would.” Dean’s tone just made Cas want to melt, to snuggle up to him and never let go. So much warmth and affection. 

 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow Dean.” 

 

“Night Angel.” 

 

“Good night.” He knew they probably wouldn’t fall asleep right way but it was really nice hearing it out loud. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He knew, he just knew Dean and his team would be going home state champions and Cas had every plan to make sure his boyfriend was rewarded for playing so well.

 

* * *

From here on it's all author's notes:

Here goes another round of FanFic author questions ^-^ I really enjoy answering these XD

**Question :** Zodiac Sign, Favorite Ice Cream Flavor, Hogwarts House, and your opinion on Pineapple Pizza 

**Answer:** Pisces (Feb 27), Vanilla or Pecan Praline (I like simple flavors), GRYFFINDOR (with a side of Slytherin XD), Hmmm I actually like pineapple on the side not baked on the pizza and put it on as I want it so...I don't know where that puts me and I don't do it all the time O3O soooo neither side? XD

 

Question: Link a fic that made you cry 

Answer: Okay so I am not a very emotional person, it takes a whole lot to make me cry. So i can't really say any fic has made me cry but there are a few that have pulled some really strong emotions from me. 

Okay so this isn't one story but a series and oh my goodness is it one of my favorites [Five Dimensions ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/753507)

Ooh this one was a rollercoaster [Hautley's Bend ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816351/chapters/6318389)

I know there are a lot more but these were the top two that popped into my head. I might just make a list of my favorites one day for you guys if that's something you'd want. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been a long one. I didn't know if i'd get this one up. I did leave out the game this week. 1) Because of time constraints and 2) because I don't want to rush that and the party so i am leaving it for next week so I have proper time to flesh it out. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this weeks chapter. I think my struggles this week came from being sick and not having anyone to cover any shifts so I had to work through it. It's really slowed down my productivity here and at work x...x I am proud I got this done though. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't answered any comments this week. I usually set aside time for that but it was hard this week. But after I post this that's my next step <3


	30. Chapter 30

Cas and Dean had actually fallen asleep with their phones on their pillows. Cas could actually hear Dean’s soft snores as he started to wake up. How? He stared at his screen. Guess they never actually hung up. His phone was barely alive as he checked it. He reached over and plugged it in, he still hadn’t hung up. 

 

“Dean?” He asked holding the phone up to his ear. He heard a change in breathing but then it steadied out again. He chuckled, that was kind of cute. “Dean?” He spoke a bit louder. 

 

“Cas,” Dean grumbled and turned on his bed. “Go back to bed.” Cas heard more shifting then a pause. “...Cas?” 

 

“Yes Dean,” He wondered if Dean was awake now. 

 

“Did we never hang up?” Dean’s voice much closer now. 

 

“It seems so.” 

 

“I’ve never done that before.”

 

“Same.” He heard Dean yawn and was pretty sure he was snuggling back into bed. 

 

“Going to practice?” 

 

“Yes. I need to get up. I thought this would be a good opportunity to say good morning.” 

 

“Nice way to wake up,” Dean’s words were mumbled but Cas could feel the warmth in them. 

 

“My exact thoughts. Now get back to sleep I’ll talk to you afterwards. “ 

 

“Mhmm.” Dean yawned again, “Have a nice morning.” 

 

A few more exchanges and Cas eventually hung up. He couldn’t help but smile the entire time he got showered and dressed. Gabe rolled his eyes as he handed Cas orange juice and a breakfast bar. Cas waved him off and gave Anna a hug before heading out to practice. His father had tried to stop him from running to school but eventually gave in when Cas assured him nothing had happened since the last ‘incident’. It was getting colder and colder out. Snow was starting to become a real thing. They were expected to start getting a few inches of it and stay like that soon. He sighed, at some point he wouldn’t be able to run like that. Guess he’d have to run on the treadmill, not his favorite pass time at all. Luckily practice and games would continue unless it got dangerous to play. From what he heard this school also cleared up it’s field regularly for the teams. He pulled his beanie down lower as he paused at a stop sign waiting for a car to pass. He arrived just as soon as Inias did.    
  


“You’re crazy Novak and I love it.” He laughed and walked over. 

 

“Can’t handle the cold Inias?” 

 

“Hell no.” Neither waited for anyone else as they hurried back it. Cas was fine in the cold as long as he was moving. Once he stopped the cold would hit him and all he’d want is to be hold cuddled up with a blanket and Dean. That sounded perfect. 

 

Practice went really well. Some of the newbies that made it were learning how to navigate the cold field. It was fun nonetheless. Cas moved expertly across the field. 

 

“Damn Cas you are unstoppable.” One of the guys chuckled as he went by. 

 

Cas sure he couldn’t play through anything. But it was cool to hear they thought so highly of him. He was slowly coming around to compliments. Still not fully comfortable with them but he was getting there. 

 

After practice Cas had made his way to the front. He should call Gabe. The snow was really coming down now. He frowned, he hoped this didn’t ruin the State Championship game. He made it to the asphalt of the parking lot when he saw Baby parked in her usual spot. Sitting inside he could see Sam and Dean waiting. As he walked over Dean got out. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Cas smiled walking up to stand in front of Dean. He waved to Sammy behind him. The younger Winchester stayed put in the warm car. 

 

“Well me and Sam had to run out for Ma. I noticed it started snowing heavier, I was about to text you to see if you wanted a ride when Gabe asked me if I could pick you up. He said had to run to your Uncle Chuck’s place to help with something. So here me and Sammy are.”

 

“Well aren’t I lucky. So many watching out for me.” Cas really was, he was so lucky. Sometimes he had a hard time wrapping his head around being surrounded by so many caring and amazing people. 

 

“Let’s get inside, it’s cold as hell out here.” When they turned back around Sammy had jumped into the back seat. They all buckled up and headed for Cas’s place. 

 

“You guys going to a party after the game?” Sam asked as he leaned forward in his seat. 

 

“Yeah. it’s state championships Sam, of course we’re going.” Dean sounded as if it was the dumbest question he could ask. 

 

“Cas is it even fun going with Dean? Does he spend all his time flirting with girls and running off?” Sam turned his attention to Castiel. 

 

Cas could see Dean go a little rigid in his seat. He smiled and turned to face Sam better. 

 

“It’s very fun to go with Dean. He doesn’t ditch me at all and makes sure no one messes with me.” 

 

“Really?” Sam looked a little disbelieving. 

 

“Promise you it’s true.” 

 

Sam nodded as he accepted the answer. “Dean are you gonna stay like that even if you get a girlfriend….you suck when you get a girlfriend.” Sam was practically pouting. 

 

Cas and Dean exchanged looks. They were having a silent conversation between them. 

 

_ ‘Should we tell him?’  _ Dean’s eyes were asking him. 

 

‘ _ Only if you want to.’  _ Cas’s look responded. Dean gave a subtle nod. He waited a little bit and pulled over the impala when they reached the park a few blocks from Cas’s house. Cas watched as Dean turned in his seat to see Sam. Sam stared at them both, he knew something was up. 

 

“So about that girlfriend thing. There is something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about Sammy.” 

 

“Oh my god please don’t tell me you’re with Lisa again.” 

 

“What? No,” Dean sputtered out. Cas had to hold back a laugh. “I am not dating Lisa.” 

 

“That’s a relief...but you are dating someone...right?” Dean nodded in response. “Who?” Dean and Cas shared a look again, Cas nodded this time. 

 

“I am dating...Cas.” 

 

“Cassie...your ex?” 

 

Dean frowned, “What? No, Sam not her. Cas.” 

 

“Cas,” Sam pointed at Castiel. “Our Cas? Your dating our Cas?” It was hard to read Sam’s tone. 

 

“Yes Sam our Cas.” Dean sighed.

 

Sam looked between the two of them a few times. “Weird….Cas is way too good for you. Cas you sure you wanna date Dean?” Sam’s grin was large and his eyes mischievous in a way only a sibling could pull off. 

 

Dean’s eyes bugged out, “Bitch.” 

 

Sam laughed, “Jerk.” 

 

“I assure you Sam I am very happy dating your brother. I think he’s perfect for me.” Cas smiled at their exchanged. 

 

“Fiiiiiine if you say so.” Sam sighed playfully and rolled his eyes. He looked between them again, “I am glad you two are finally a thing. I think this will be the first time things won’t suck while Dean is dating.” Cas wondered what that meant. 

 

“Glad we got your seal of approval Sam….you can’t tell Dad….or the guys.” Dean looked him dead in the eyes. 

 

“Okay….does Ma know?” Dean nodded. 

 

“As do my siblings, charlie, Benny, and your uncle bobby.” Cas added in. 

 

“What? I am barely finding out.” Sam pouted and crossed his arms as he threw himself back. 

 

“We are sorry we didn’t know when it would be a good time to bring it up. “ Cas reassured him with a gentle smile. 

 

Sam mulled it over a short moment, “Fine, I’ll forgive you only because I like you more than all the other people Dean’s dated.” 

 

“Don’t make it sound like I've dated a shit ton of people Sam.” 

 

“Oh I am sorry you’ve dated like three and slept with….” Sam paused at the death glare Dean was giving him . 

 

“Finish that sentence Sammy I dare you. “ 

 

“Jerk, “ Sam mumbled. 

 

“It’s okay Dean. Not like I didn’t hear the many many…..Many rumors.” Cas smiled and dean rolled his eyes. “I am glad you approve Sam. It really means a lot to hear you say it.” Cas turned his attention back to the younger boy. 

 

“Any time Cas….I am really glad it’s you….I was kinda hoping it would happen.” Sam was smiling again. 

 

“Okay feelings time is done. We’re headed home.” Dean chimed in. Cas looked over and could see Dean was affected by his brothers words. Cas turned in his seat and placed a hand over Dean’s knee and gave it a gentle squeeze before pulling it away. He was stopped however by Dean’s own hand. Their hands stayed together the whole way to Cas’s house. If Sam noticed he didn’t comment. 

 

Cas didn’t want to overstep his bounds and chance a kiss if Dean wasn’t ready for that in front of his brother. So when they arrived at his house his simply grabbed his things and got ready to step out. 

 

“Hey,” Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Dean kept the kiss short but sweet. “See you tonight.” 

 

“Have a great game.” Cas smiled and then turned to Sam, “I’ll see you later Sam.” 

 

“See yah Cas.” The boy waved as Cas got out and headed up to his house. 

 

\------

 

Dean waited as Sam hopped into the front seat before pulling away from the curb. He was waiting to see what his brother had to say. 

 

“So...you and Cas.” Sam played with his seat belt. 

 

“Yup, me and Cas.” Dean could feel Sam had something to say. 

 

“Dean...I really like Cas...if...if things don’t work out can you two stay friends?” Sam looked over at him with those big puppy eyes. Honestly Dean was shocked that wasn’t what he had been expecting. Maybe more disbelieving questions or maybe some jabs at him but not this. 

 

“Do you think we won’t work out?” Dean glanced over at him. The idea of not being with Cas made his stomach turn. 

 

Sam shrugged and looked forward, “I don’t know. You’ve never dated a guy right?” He glanced at Dean who confirmed. “You never dated a girl very long...so maybe this will be different in a good way...or the same.” Sam shrugged. “I just don’t wanna lose a friend.” 

 

“You’re not gonna lose Cas Sammy.”

 

“Then you better make sure you’re like the best boyfriend ever.” Sam grinned at him. 

 

“What makes you think I am not already?” 

 

“Do you think you are?” Well fuck. Was he? 

 

Sam watched as Dean rolled the question over in his brain. He hadn’t said it to be mean, he’d said it jokingly. But, it seemed it was something Dean wanted to think about seriously. 

 

“Come on Dean, you haven’t dated that long right? You can’t be perfect yet.” 

 

“Great a middle schooler is giving me relationship advice.” 

 

Sam chuckled, “Bet you Ma would say the same thing.” 

 

Sam was right, Dean knew it. Dean knew he wasn’t perfect but he and Cas were happy right now and that’s what counted right? Dean was almost positive if something ever bothered Cas he’d come tell him. 

 

It was an odd feeling to be driven to back to the school instead of heading over on his own. His mom glanced over at him. 

 

“You boys be careful after the game okay?” 

 

“We will Ma.” Dean smiled and adjusted his seat belt. 

 

“So I talked with your Uncle Bobby.” 

 

Dean glanced over at his Ma. “yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. He seems to like Cas as much as we do. He’s glad to see you happy and doing well.” She smiled. “Does Castiel’s father know?” 

 

Dean shook his head. “No...he has no idea how that will go over.” He sighed, “Mr. Novak is a hard man to read.” 

 

“Mmmm,” Mary nodded and stayed silent for a while “Well when the day comes and you boys need some backup to talk to his father or your Dad you’ll have us there for you two….if that’s something you’ll want.”  

 

“Thanks Ma.” 

 

“Any time honey. Do the guys know?” 

 

“No...not yet. Only Benny. He umm he’s the one who got me to come around and finally say something to Cas.”

 

“Benny has always been a perceptive boy and a good friend.” 

 

“Couldn’t agree more.” 

 

Soon they were pulling into the parking lot. As he hopped out of the car the guys waved to his Ma. He rolled his eyes, he knew a few of those boys had a crush on her growing up, nerds. 

 

“You boys have a good game.” She waved to them then to Dean before heading home. 

 

“Dude where is your Baby?” Cole asked leaning up against his truck. 

 

“Cas is gonna pick me up so we can head to the party. He’s offered to be designated driver for the night. “ He chuckled, “You know as a gift to the state champ quarterback. “ 

 

“Man I need a best friend like that.” Cole looked to Gordon and smiled 

 

“Fuck you Trenton I am not gonna be your DD.” Gordon shook his head. 

 

“Awww come on Gord, be my DD BFF.” 

 

“Why does that sound dirtier than it actually is?” Michael shook his head looking amused. 

 

They were soon loaded into the bus and heading out to the indoor field their state championship game would be played on. 

 

“Glad they thought about using the indoor field. The snow may not be that deep yet but damn is it cold as hell out there.” Cole looked out the window. 

 

“Thought hell was hot?” Benny asked with a smirk. 

 

“I like to think Hell is whatever temperature you hate most.” Gad chimed in with a smile of his own. 

 

“Well damn, that actually makes alotta sense.” Benny nodded in approval. 

 

Like always the bus was filled with conversations ranging from hook-ups, football plays, school work and video games. Dean hopped in occasionally but a lot of the time he liked to observe and listen. There were occasions when he did do a lot of talking but right before a game he liked this time to focus in on things. 

 

His phone buzzed with a message from Sam. He pulled it up and smiled, it was a picture of Cas and his Ma in the front seat they were both laughing. Seems like Ma was letting him drive more often than not. 

 

“She really likes him doesn’ she?” Benny spoke softly as he leaned over. 

 

“Yeah she really does.” He saved the photo and pocketed his phone. He sighed and shifted in his seat. 

 

“What’s got yah bothered brotha’?” Benny could easily tell when something was bothering Dean, but he didn’t need his best friend skills to see this. 

 

“Me and Sam were messing earlier after me and Cas told him, “ He gave Benny a pointed look so he knew that meant they told him they were dating. “And he said something offhandedly and it got me to thinking.” 

 

“What was said?” 

 

“I said along the lines of ‘what makes you think I am not the best boyfriend ever?’ and his response was ‘do you think you are?’ it got me to thinking. Am I a good boyfriend?” Dean was speaking in a hushed toned, he knew none of the guys could hear them over everything. 

 

“Dean...look your last relationships aren’ exactly the same as what you’ve got goin’ on right now. How yah look and talk about him is way different than the others. I think you’re doin’ the best that yah can given this is all new tah yah...but now I ain’t Cas. He’s the only one who can give yah a real answer ‘bout this all. So stop over thinkin’ it all and talk to him later.” 

 

Dean took a long breath, “you’re right.” 

 

“Plus that boy looks damn happy and more open. I think it’s safe tah say you’re probably doin’ alright. “ 

 

“What are you girls gossiping about?” Cole popped his head over the back of his seat to look at them. 

 

“Boys,” Dean said automatically with a smirk. 

 

“Talkin’ about who’s the cutest on the team.” Benny chuckled. 

 

“I’m winning ain’t I?” Cole grinned. 

 

“Hell nah it’s a tie between Winchester here and Gad.” 

 

“What?” Cole’s jaw dropped and the guys laughed. 

 

“Come on Trenton I mean look at me is it any wonder.” Dean held his arms out. 

 

“And have you looked at Gad,” Gordon said holding his hands up to frame Gad’s face. 

 

“Fuck you guys.” Cole pouted, “I am definitely a contender for second place.” That got the guys laughing a second round. 

 

The rest of the ride was less eventful. Dean obviously couldn’t talk to Cas since he was driving. The guys pulled him into more conversations and this time he participated more. By the time they made it to the field they were hyped and ready to play. 

 

\------

 

Castiel was glad they left a bit earlier than originally planned. When they got in line for tickets it was already a fairly good wait. The line only grew by the minute as they stood there. 

 

“Thank you for driving Castiel.” Mary said fixing her scarf. 

 

“I don’t mind. Plus you had a long day.” She’d gotten called in for a few hours at the clinic so she had been feeling tired. Castiel had planned on asking if he could drive originally, this had only helped his case. 

 

They slowly inched their way closer. He didn’t expect his phone to buzz at all since Dean would be busy with the team. 

 

“Cas, Mrs. Winchester, Sam.” Charlie came running up. 

 

“Hello Charlie, we’re glad you could make it. “ Mary gave her a hug. A few people gave them looks but no one said anything. 

 

Charlie and the boys spent their wait time talking about games and projects. Cas was kind of hoping he’d at least get one text from Dean but he knew that he didn’t  _ need  _ one. 

 

“Ellen says they just got through the ticket are, they’ll hold us seats.” Mary pocketed her phone. 

 

Just then Cas’s phone went off. 

 

‘ _ You wearing the jersey angel?’ _

 

_ ‘Of course I am <3’  _ Cas had slowly started adding more and more emoji’s and emoticons to their texts. He found them...fun. 

 

‘ _ Gonna make me blush Cas,’  _ Cas could imagine Dean’s face as he typed.

 

‘ _ That was sort of the point ;p.’ _

 

_ ‘ I am such a bad influence >:D’ _

 

_ ‘That you are...but I am not complaining.’ _

 

_ ‘Caaassss don’t get me all hot and bothered before the game ;-; ‘  _

 

_ ‘Fine….I’ll leave that for later ;) .’  _

 

_ ‘I don’t know if angel is fitting for you anymore.’ _

 

_ ‘Maybe I am a fallen angel.’ _

 

_ ‘Hmmm that does seem fitting. Sorry I gotta go. I’ll talk to you after the game.  _ 😘"

 

_ ‘Kickass out there Dean <3’ _

 

Castiel wondered where Dean got some of these emoji’s and Emoticons from. He wondered if it was anime…. He’d seen some similar pop up before but not used by their other friends. He’d look into it more. They were rather adorable.

 

After what felt like ages, he wondered if hell thought of making line waiting a form of torture, they finally made it through the gates. As usual their group split up. Half to snacks and the other half to the seats. This time Charlie and Sam offered to be the snack runners. Mary and Castiel made their way to Bobby and Co. 

 

Bobby, Ellen and Jo had saved perfect seats for them. Not to mention Charlie wouldn’t have to worry about extremely tall people sitting in front of her and blocking the game. She was the shortest of the bunch. Cas paused in shock as he looked to Ellen and Bobby. Sitting right there next to Bobby was John. Now Cas hadn't asked why John hadn't been with him but he'd been dying to know. He felt relieved honestly to know he was here for Dean. It was a big moment for him. John greeted just as he normally did, he didn't look surprised to see him there at all. 

 

The duo came back with two trays of hot chocolate, cookies and popcorn. They navigated the crowds like experts, not a drop or kernel was spilt. Cas helped them hand out the drinks before taking his spot between Mary and Charlie. 

 

“Excited to see you boy out there.” Charlie whispered as she gave Cas a teasing nudge. 

 

“We all are.” Cas looked away but couldn’t hide that yes he was excited. 

 

“He’s worked hard to get out here.” 

 

“That he has. He and the guys deserve this. I am proud of him.” He hadn’t realized he was speaking a bit more in a normal tone until mary gave his arm a gentle squeeze. He turned to see her smiling at him. It was warm, affectionate, and a little sad. 

 

Mary had notice the two teenagers whispering. She didn’t pay much attention until she was able to make out Castiel’s words. It shouldn’t be surprising or emotional to hear Dean’s boyfriend say what he did. But it was. It was how he said it. It was so genuine and loving. Cas was truly and utterly proud of Dean, just as much as she was. It dawned on her then that this could quite possibly be something lasting for them. She wasn’t a big believer in high school romances and first love kind of things. However, the more she sees them and the more she hears them talk the more she has a hard time not believing. Which is crazy. These boys have only known each other since school started, and have been dating since Halloween. She’s the adult, the mom. She should be more realistic than this, more level headed. Not imagining them as some Disney fairy tale couple or teenage romance movie couple. But, here she was...becoming a believer. It was scary and a little sad. It drove home that her boy, her baby was growing up. It was scary to think that he has potentially found something permanent in his life at such a young age when so many never do. But, it was also sweet, endearing and it made her happy too. Castiel was great; sweet, funny, smart, respectful, genuine, but had no illusions that he was perfect. He understood his flaws and worked on them. 

 

“I am proud of him too.” She finally spoke. She watched his face light up, he’d been worried. She could only imagine what her face had looked like for a second. 

 

Cas relaxed as Mary gave him a quick hug. He'd been worried he'd said something she didn't like. It seemed he was wrong. She looked very happy right now. He glanced at John the man was too busy talking with Bobby to notice them. 

 

They continued to chat amongst themselves. Topics varying from school, to cars, games, sports and more. Finally music started and the teams were introduced. 

 

Their group was on their feet and cheering before the boys ever came out. Cas's eyes found Dean instantly. He felt a rush of emotions as he saw him run onto the field. That was his boyfriend, HIS boyfriend. Captain of the football team, smart handsome, caring Dean Winchester. 

 

They say back down as the boys warmed up. They stood as the national anthem was sung and waited anxiously for the game to start. 

 

The game started off with a bang. The boys had intercepted the ball and ran it full length across the field. The other team had not been expecting so bold or well coordinated it seemed. Cas had to hand it to the guys they were really bringing their A game today. He watched Benny clear a path with ease knocking guys down like paper. However they all knew it would get harder from here on out. The other team would not be taken by surprise again. 

 

After that initial touch down it became a struggle for points. Neither side gaining an edge. Closing in on the end of the first quarter and the score was tied. 

 

“They're good….really good.” Sam murmured. 

 

“Well they both are best in the state so it's not too surprising that it's such an even leveled game. “ Charlie never looked away from the field as she spoke. 

 

Cas's hot chocolate was long forgotten and had gone cold in his hands as he watched the game. He'd winced and nearly jumped out of his seat as he watched Dean take a heavy tackle. He didn't relax until he saw him get up and walk perfectly fine back to his team. 

 

“This is far more nerve wracking than the other games.” His eyes watched as Dean passed the ball to Michael. 

 

“It is pretty intense isn't it.” Mary placed a hand on his arm and gave a small squeeze. He nodded.

 

Second quarter went much the same as the first. When Dean got off the field Cas let his eyes wander over the field a but. Then he froze as his eyes caught something. He gently shook Mary's arm.

 

“Mary...scouts are here.” He pointed them out. 

 

“Oh yes they tend to come to these things.” She wasn't too surprised. A lot of these though were from some pretty big school from around the country. She wasn't sure Dean had even thought of some of these schools. 

 

“Yes….but some of those schools down there are from places Dean applied to.” 

 

She looked at him then to the names on their hats and jackets.

 

“Really?” 

 

Cas nodded, “yeah...and umm...i may have applied him to a few others.” He saw some big names out there. He knew he had been the one to apply Dean to them. He was surprised some of them had come but he was glad they were here. 

 

“Does he know?” 

 

Cas shook his head, “He said he wasn't smart enough and I told him he was wrong.” 

 

“You should tell him.” She gave him an encouraging smile. He nodded, he'd find out eventually when letters rolled in. 

 

His focus went back to the game when the guys scored another points. For the rest of the quarter they watched the scores rise on both ends but they were still neck and neck. Second quarter ended with them being tied. 

 

This game really could go either way. 

 

Cas pulled out his phone and sent Dean a text. He knew it was possible he wouldn't be able to see it or respond. 

 

_ 'You guys are doing great out there. We're all rooting for you. Sam says to tell Benny, 'way to be a badass’, your Ma said don't get hurt, and your dad said no need to play it so safe it's championships. <3.´  _

 

He really wasn't expecting a text back but partway through halftime his phone buzzed with a short message. 

 

_ ‘My dad?....Thanks Angel <3 and tell Ma I said I'll be fine and Benny says of course he's a badass. Tell dad the final play will be for him.’ _

 

Cas relayed back the messages and they laughed. He heard John mutter, 'what the hell does that mean?’. Cas pocketed the phone knowing Dean wouldn't be able to text or reply anymore. 

 

Half time ended and the guys were back on the field. Cas watched as one of their guys took a hard hit and injured his shoulder. The other side got a leg injury not too long later. Michael ended up with a gash on his forehead somehow. But the injuries stayed minimal after that. Tensions were running high on the field the third quarter was ending and the scores weren't moving. 

 

As the teams moved back into formation one guy said something to Dean that obviously pissed him off. gad however held him back and got in the guys face. No yelling but whatever Gad had said got the guy to back away and leave rather quickly. Cas could see Dean smirking from here as he clapped Gad on the back. Gad playfully nudged Dean's helmet away. 

 

Third quarter ended with the opposing team in the lead. They watched as Dean and the coaches went over plays. This was it, final quarter it all came down to this. Cas felt nervous as hell. His hands were digging into the fabric of his jeans. They have this, they'll win it. He just knew it. 

 

It took them awhile but halfway through the score was finally tied again. They all knew the next touchdown was it, they'd have a winner. It was quite possible they'd go into overtime but no matter what next score was it. Charlie was clinging to his arm in a death grip. He was way too focused to even care. He bit his bottom lip, his whole body tensed waiting for the next move. 

 

No one was gaining an edge, no one was any closer to winning. The clock was running out. They all held their breath as the ball was snapped to Dean. Without hesitation he sent the ball right to Michael. Dean was slammed into the ground as the ball left his hands. Michael didn't have a moment to think. Someone was right on him. He saw an opening and took it. Gad caught the ball flawlessly from way down the field. He may not be their running back but he was fast. Everyone was on the edge of their seats as they watched him make his way down the field. None of the guys from the other team could catch up. He was going to do it. Their side all stood up cheering him in. The guys on the team screaming louder and louder. The roar of applause and cheers filled the stadium as Gad it across the end zone. There wasn't much time left on the clock and the kick was more of a formality than anything at this point but it needed ti be done. So the team's got back into position. 

 

“They just need to do a field goal right?” Charlie asked looking to them. 

 

Cas watched Dean make his way to his position. Dean turned and caught his eyes, then he winked. 

 

“Son of a….they're going to run it.”

 

“What?” Sam, charlie and Jo spoke at the same time. 

 

Bobby shook his head knowingly. Ellen and Mary laughed. 

 

“That's what he meant then.” John smirked as he watched the field.

 

“Its Dean guys. He's gonna go all out.” Cas said with a smile as he boyfriend got his team ready. Flawlessly the team made their way across the end zone for another touchdown. The crowd was roaring in cheers once again. The announcer naming the school this year's Kansas State Football Champions. 

 

Cas was quickly being crushed by hugs from Charlie and Sam. He knew they could do it. This would open some great opportunities for these boys. They'd all played amazingly. Out on the field the guys were all tackling each other in hugs. His eyes met Dean from across the way. No words or gestures needed they communicated just fine like this.

 

Mary gently tugged on his arm. “Let's go down there.” 

 

“We can?” She nodded in response as they all flooded down to the field. It was a family only admittance. Mary walked the kids through as her own. The guys all cheered as families made their way over. Dean saw them and rushed over. A hug to his Ma, a hair ruffle for Sam, then a hug for Charlie, handshake for bobby, Ellen and Jo both hugged him. John and Dean stared at each other a moment before they went in for one of those 'manly hugs’. Cas knew he'd saved him for last. He chuckled at the tight hug he was pulled into. 

 

“I knew you could do it.” Cas whispered hugging him back. He was squeezed in response. As much as he knew Dean wanted to hold him longer the boy let go and turned to everyone. 

 

“Gonna hog my cousin all night Winchester? He didn't come here just to see you.” Michael teased as he came over. The two cousins hugged.

 

“You were awesome out there. How's your head?” Cas asked looking at the bandage. 

 

“It'll heal.” Michael shrugged. 

 

Apparently the high spirits and winning mood called for hugs because Cas had been hugged more in that moment then he could ever remember. 

 

Eventually coach called them all in and to the lockers. Cas was honestly happy for it. They wouldn't have as much traffic to deal with leaving the stadium parking lot. Sure enough when they got to the suv the exit line had dwindled down to close to nothing. John had gone with Bobby and Ellen since his truck was at their place and didn't see the point in wasting more gas than needed. 

 

“Castiel sweety are you sure you don't want me to drive? You drove here plus you'll be driving later?” Mary asked buckling in. 

 

“I promise I'll be okay. I don't mind at all.” Cas smiled and buckled up. She nodded and turned on the radio as he pulled out of his parking stall. 

 

Just like last time Mary and Sam were fast asleep when they arrived at the house. Mary woke easily. Sam however needed help inside. Cas laughed and the gangly teen flopped into his bed. A quick hug from Mary and he was on his way to pick up Dean. 

 

When he got to the school the players were still a few minutes out. He waited in the car with the heater on full blast. He sent Dean a Quick text telling him he was waiting. A few minutes later the bus pulled in and the guys flooded out.

 

Normally Cas would get off and meet them all but it was cold out and he didn’t want to shut off the car or get out. So he waited. Dean and Benny made their way over. He had a feeling he’d bring Benny. They hopped into the car and waved as the other guys made their ways across the parking lot to their own vehicles. 

 

“Hey Angel.” Dean smiled at him. 

 

“Hello Dean.” 

 

“Angel?” Benny smirked from the back seat. 

 

“Shut up,” Dean waved him off. 

 

“You two ready?” They both nodded and Cas was the first one out of the parking lot. They had made it to their first stop sign with no one around when Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek. Cas blushed red, his eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror. Benny shrugged. 

 

“I don’ mind just no makin’ out please and thank you.” 

 

“I make no promises,” Dean said as he stretched. Benny rolled his eyes. “How was it tonight?” 

 

Cas glanced over at Dean and then back to the road. “Quite exhilarating. I will have to say you guys had us worried a few times. The one tackle had me half out of my seat.” He shook his head. Dean reached over and placed a hand on his knee. “Over all though it was quite fun. I enjoy hanging out with your family.” 

 

“I was honestly surprised my Dad was there.” Dean tried to sound dismissive but they knew it mattered to him. 

 

“Yes he was a surprise, a good one though. I was glad to see him there. He was quite polite. No twenty questions this time. He didn’t seem surprised to see me.” 

 

“I think he’s finally accepted that I have two best friends.” Dean smiled and gave Cas’s knee a squeeze. Gabriel’s much smaller car made it for this close contact. 

 

“You two plannin’ on tellin’ him soon?” Benny asked as he pocketed his phone, he’d been texting someone. 

 

Dean and Cas looked at each other before speaking. 

 

“Not sure when. I don’t think there will ever be a ‘right’ time. “ Dean sighed. 

 

“It’s the right time when you’re ready Dean.” Cas said reassuringly. 

 

“Hope you don’ think I am tryin’ tah rush yah. I just see how much you two wanna be close and it’s a damn shame you can’t.” Benny looked between the two. “I am just sayin’ what we all said that day at the mall It’s true. You know those guys will accept you no matter what.” 

 

Cas knew that, but he knew Dean was still coming to terms with it. Like he promised before, he wouldn’t rush it. 

 

“Thanks Benny,” Dean murmured out. Benny had no idea if Dean would actually take his advice on this one. 

 

The conversation drifted over to other topics, mostly the game and Cas’s upcoming stuff. Not to mention vacation and winter formal. 

 

“Dude we did homecoming and we’re doing prom. Why don’t we do our own thing instead of winter formal?” Dean asked mostly looking to Cas. 

 

“Like what?” Cas was genuinely curious. 

 

“Maybe a trip?” Benny offered. 

 

“Oh like were? Dude it is cold, we can’t go camping.” Dean tossed over his shoulder.

 

“Oh I am sure one of our guys knows someone with a cabin.” Benny leaned forward.

 

“You do know one with a hook up to a cabin.” A small grin on Cas’s lips. “A rather large family cabin.”

 

“Dude...Cas have you been holding out on us?” Dean laughed as he gave Cas his full attention. 

 

“My dad, uncle Chuck and aunt Amara all inherited a family cabin. It’s huge, we’d have to share rooms but we’d all fit just fine.” 

 

“You think our parents will give the go ahead?” Dean crossed his arms thinking. 

 

“I think we’ll be fine if we promise no booze, drugs and girls.” Benny shrugged. There would totally be alcohol. 

 

“True.” 

 

“We could always ask. The worst they can say is no.” Cas offered. 

 

“True. Could you find out Cas? Then we can ask the guys.” Cas could tell Dean was liking the idea more by the minute. 

 

“I’ll let you know.” It really did sound like a good idea. Much better than the idea of winter formal. Prom however, Cas actually wanted to go to that. 

 

It wasn’t much longer that Cas was pulling up to a large house over spilling with light and music. It was a good thing their nearest neighbors were about two acres away otherwise he was sure they’d be complaining. He found a good parking spot and hopped out. It was cold, he was really glad he had brought a coat. Sadly he’d had to change out of the jersey, he knew at some point he’d have to take off his jacket and didn’t want to cause rumors. He walked over to Dean and Benny’s side of the car. Dean quickly wrapped an arm around him keeping him close, the gesture looked friendly but Cas knew Dean was dying for some contact. 

 

\------

 

Dean never saw him as a touch starved kind of guy, but god sometimes he found himself just itching to touch Cas. Needing to be close, needing to hold hands, touch, kiss, anything. He didn’t hate it though. It was surprising and different, but honestly he kind of liked it. Plus, Cas seemed to like it just as much.

 

The house was practically overflowing with people. There were fire pits outside in different areas and inside was filled with dancing and drinking. They were quickly swallowed by the crowd. Dean kept Cas close so they never separated. A some point they lose Benny. They didn’t worry too much since they all knew they’d be headed to the same spot. Sure enough they found him and Michael in the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with ice chests all containing various drinks from water, to soda, and alcohol. Dean pulled out something for himself and something lighter for Cas. 

 

They found a good open spot and the longer they stood there the more of their group found them. Soon Benny’s not-girlfriend-girlfriend Andrea joined them along with Charlie and her date, Gordon’s girlfriend and Jo. Dean wondered who brought Jo, maybe Charlie. They were all close together talking and laughing. Every once in a while someone would see them and loudly congratulate them on the win. The whole room would go loud shouting the school's name. People kept handing the guys drinks and shots as congrats. Dean knew it wasn’t gonna take long for him to get drunk. He was sure Cas was only in two drinks and slowing down and he’d already lost count on what number he was on. He was leaning heavily on Cas and smiling like crazy. The girls dragged their dates off to the dance floor, Jo somehow pulling a reluctant Michael along. 

 

“Oh man Cas watch out Dean’s getting clingy.” Cole teased. 

 

“Shut up Cole...just jealous,” Dean’s words not quite slurred but sounding heavier with an accent. 

 

“Of what?” 

 

“ ‘cuz I got an excuse to touch him and you don’t.” Dean stuck his tongue out at Cole, he was still leaning on Cas. He took another shot that was handed to him. 

 

“Dean,” He heard Cas’s tone. 

 

“ Is fine Angel….,” The liquor was starting to hit him harder. He had no idea what those last couple were but they were strong. 

 

“Wow drunk nicknames now. “ Gad chuckled and sipped his beer. Dean moved behind Cas and hugged him from around his waist. They knew he was a clingy affectionate drunk so he was allowed to do this. 

 

“I am watching you Gad,” Dean made a gesture with his hand. 

 

“What does that mean?” Gad smiled. 

 

“You know what it means.” Dean squeezed Cas tighter. 

 

Dean stayed like that and no one questioned it, it was awesome. Eventually though his angel needed to use the restroom so he had to let him go, that sucked so much. After he left Dean had a brilliant idea.

 

“Be back gonna get another drink.” He waved them all off as they offered to go with him. He needed to be alone. He sidestepped people who tried to distract him, he was on a mission. He snuck his way upstairs and made his way through looking for an empty bedroom. Bingo, second to last room. He slipped in and locked the door. He sat on the bed so the word stopped tilting as he texted Cas. 

 

‘ _ Upstairs, second to last room. Knock.”  _ Thank god for auto correct or that would have been a mess. 

 

He didn’t get a message back but he knew Cas saw it. Not too long later there was a knock and then a hushed ‘Dean’ was whispered. Dean bounced up and swayed just a bit before he made his way to the door. 

 

“Angel,” Dean smiled and yanked him in. He quickly pushed him against the door and dove in for a kiss. They both moaned into the kiss before Cas pulled away. Dean just about whimpered at the loss. 

 

“Drink some water. If you want me to give you your reward for winning I don’t want to do it while you’re this drunk Dean.” Cas smiled and kissed his cheek as he handed Dean a sealed water bottle. Dean pouted but drank the whole bottle. 

 

“Kisses now,” Dean didn’t wait for an answer as he tossed the empty bottle back and went in for more kisses. Cas happily complied and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean was a bit of a sloppy kisser when he was drunk, but Cas loved it right? That’s all that mattered. 

 

He heard Cas chuckle as he started tugging at his shirt. He wanted to feel him, he needed to. Without much effort Cas spun them and now Dean was the one with his back pinned to the door. Fuck, that was nice. 

 

“Now be a good boy Mr.Winchester. I’ve got a lesson for you.” Cas purred into his ear. Dean shivered and felt that go right to his dick. 

 

“Yes sir, Professor Novak.” He groaned as Cas nipped his neck. The touches and kisses traveled down his body. Cas was soon on his knees unbuckling and unbuttoning his pants. His too blue eyes staring up at Dean’s green eyes. He smirked and pulled down Dean’s zipper with his teeth. “Fuck Cas.” Dean bit his lip, why was he so sexy?

 

“Be good Winchester, this will be on the pop quiz later.” Cas licked his lips as he pulled Dean from his pants and slipped his lips around him. Dean let his head thud back against the door and moaned loudly knowing no one could hear them over the loud music.  

  
  


Lisa angrily made her way around the house. She had had it up to here with Dean. She knew he wasn’t seeing anyone and she was going to get him back tonight. This was just getting ridiculous she could not believe how he was acting. Her friends and drinks finally got her to really think about this clearly. Dean was either play some sort of game or being a dick. Either way she’d still take him back and make sure he’d make up for it ten times over. 

 

She stomped up the stairs as someone said they might have seen him go up that way. Ugh was he sleeping in one of these rooms. He sometimes got sleepy when he drank too much. She checked the doors. One closet, one bathroom and two occupied doors later she still had no Dean. There were only two more doors left. She went to the next one but before she could touch the knob she heard a voice. 

 

“Fuck….oh god,” She knew that moaning. It was Dean. As he fucking someone in there right now? She saw red, how dare he? How was it? Was it that girl he kept saying he was dating? She hadn’t seen anyone. “A-angel...taking me so deep.” 

 

Was her name angel? Was that a nickname? 

 

“Caaaa…..fuck.” was he dating that bitch Cassie again? Or maybe some other girl with a similar name….or maybe he was going to say something else. She held her hand up to bang on the door when he suddenly moaned out loudly. She hesitated and something told her not to. Somehow a small voice in her brain broke through the alcoholic haze covering her mind telling her not to knock. She frowned but put her hand down. She’d yell at him later. She backed away and went to find her girlfriends. 

 

 

Back in the room Cas pulled off of Dean before he came. Neither of them aware of how close they’d come to getting caught. Cas gently wiped his lip clean. 

 

“How do you want to cum Dean?” 

 

Dean was aching to touch him, wanting to cum on him and in him however he was allowed. 

 

“On the bed,” Cas smirked and got up. He went to the bed but Dean paused him. “Brace your hands on the bed. I wanna try something.” 

 

Cas looked over at him for a moment before nodding he trusted Dean even half drunk to not do anything he didn’t like. Dean was gently as he pulled Cas’s pants down. His hands gently kneading his ass, got that was a great ass. 

 

“Dean.” Cas whimpered, he was hard as a rock and begging for release. 

 

“Shhh give me a moment angel.” Dean pulled his pants down a bit more. “Press your thighs together.” He helped guide him. He pulled a small packet of lube from his pocket and opened it up. He poured it onto his hand and rubbed it over his throbbing dick. He held onto Cas’s hips and slowly pushed between his thighs. His cock rubbing against his balls and dick, that felt so fucking good. He could only imagine how good it’d be to slip inside him one day. “Cas tell me if you don’t want this.” He kissed up Cas’s spine. 

 

“Don’t...don’t stop.” Cas gasped out. Cas guided Dean closer as he went to go kneel on the bed for a better position. Dean took that as his okay and began sliding between his thighs. Thrusting and grinding against him. Their gasps and moans better confined behind the door now that they weren’t up against it. 

 

“Fuck….babe squeeze tighter.” 

 

“Dean...don’t...don’t call me babe.” He still did it anyways. “Harder.” 

 

That last one made Dean perk up even more. He gladly picked up his speed and slammed into him harder. He could feel Cas rubbing against him and around him, he’d never done this before and now knew why guys liked doing this. He was sure doing it with a girl felt different, but he didn’t think it could be better than this. Then again he didn’t think anything was better than being with Cas.        

 

Dean was pretty sure if the carpet wasn’t so plush and the bed wasn’t just heavy enough it would be sliding across the floor right now. 

 

“Fuck angel...don’t...not gonna last long.” 

 

“It’s….it’s okay….cum Dean.” Dean reached around and wrapped his hand around them both as he kept moving. He felt Cas reach under himself and his hand joined Dean’s. Whimpers and moaned left his lips in long unending streams. 

 

Dean was the first to find his release spilling over their hands and onto the bed. Cas was following right after him. Dean’s name leaving him in a choked out cry. Dean felt like he could sleep for a day and a half. 

 

Cas reached back and slapped his thigh. Dean pulled away and let Cas move so he could lay on his side. 

 

“Wow,” He heard his angel whisper. He went and laid down next to him not even bothering with his pants yet. 

  
“Same.” Dean turned and kissed his shoulder. 

 

“I never thought of doing it like that.” Cas sounded like talking was too much work.

 

“I heard guys mention it then I read it online.I thought you might like it.” He ran a finger down Cas’s spine. 

 

“I really really did.” Cas reached back and grabbed dean’s hand so he could hold it. 

 

“We need to get cleaned up.” 

 

“I wish I had magic powers to do that.” 

 

“Same.” they both chuckled. Dean was feeling much more sober now so he volunteered to get up and go to the bathroom connected to the room and get something to clean themselves up. He came back with some wipes. 

 

Cas smiled with a small blush on his cheeks as Dean cleaned him up. Dean never really had a girl who let him do this for them and liked that Cas let him. He never knew it was something he’d like. He went back and rinsed the towel before wiping himself down and rinsing it again before tossing it in a hamper. He came back bucking his belt to see Cas doing the same. 

 

He walked over and wrapped Cas up in his arms. “Is it bad I kinda don’t wanna go back out?” Cas shook his head.

 

“No, not at all….wanna stay a little bit longer to say bye to everyone and then we can head on home?” Cas was good but Dean knew he wanted to be extra careful so this would give him even more time to drink more water and eat something. 

 

“Sounds perfect.” He went in for one more long deep kiss before finally letting Cas push him out the door. Cas ducked into the hallway bathroom and let Dean go down first. He waited a while before heading downstairs and to their group. No one seemed to suspect a thing. Lisa didn’t see them come back either, she was out around a fire pit complaining about boys with her friends. 

 

Dean didn’t remember much after going back down. He remembered talking with the guys, a few more drinks, clinging to Cas. He was pretty sure they stayed longer than they had planned upstairs. Cas didn’t seem to mind. Then he remembered goodbyes...maybe? Then next thing he remembered was Cas waking him up and helping him into his bed. He might have remembered Cas helping him change and a soft touch brushing his hair back then a soft kiss to his forehead. He was pretty sure he heard Cas and his mom talking in the hallway. Nothing much after that. 

 

What he did remember was that it was a great night and his angel was with him the entire time and he couldn’t have asked for more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got posted wait later than I had planned. I did get something posted though.  
> I hope you guys liked the chapter, I enjoyed this one. Not to mention it's a longer one than the last couple.   
> For this next week I'll try my best to post on Saturday but because of the holidays it might not go up. i just wanted to pre-warn just in case.   
> Tonight's end notes are much shorter, it's 4am and I am tired XD It'll talk to you guys in the comments, hopefully I'll see you guys next Saturday <3 Thank you all for being so awesome you're the best. 
> 
> Author's Q&A will be back in the next chapter


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the Winchesters  
> Dean try's to do something for Cas  
> Cas has one of his bad days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to be back, I know it's short but I hope you like it

Dean woke up with a groan and a terrible headache. He turned to his side, what time was it? He barely remembered anything after he and Cas left the bed room. It was all so fuzzy. He slowly opened his eyes, must be well into the morning, seemed pretty bright out. He stared at his night stand for a while, soaking in the sights as his mind slowly woke up. His lamp and desk needed dusting. A small layer of dust visible in the soft light breaking through his curtains. 

 

He noticed his phone was plugged in and placed perfectly parallel to the nightstands edge. He smiled, that had to have been Cas. Next to his phone was a glass of water and some pills. That was probably also Cas. He slowly got up and saw the pills resting on a post-it note. He groaned softly as he held his head for a moment once he was fully upright. Damn hangovers. 

 

He picked up the pills and washed them down with the water. He drank the whole thing down not realizing how thirsty he was until that moment. It wasn't until he finished his glass of water that he let himself pick up the post-it. It was green with a small message clearly written in Cas's handwriting. 

 

_ Hope the headache isn't too terrible <3 Wash up and come down for breakfast -C  _

 

Was he still here? He checked his phone. 9am? How was he even awake right now? He got up and swayed just a little. He grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. He needed a quick shower before heading downstairs. He really hoped Cas was still here. 

 

He dried off his hair as quick as he could and headed down once he felt presentable. The headache was still there but not as bad as earlier. He was hit with the smell of bacon and pancakes halfway down the stairs. Seems everyone was in the kitchen. Probably sitting around the island. 

 

When he finally did make his way into the kitchen he was struck by the sight. It was both odd and warming. This is what he wanted, in the future some variation or evolution of the scene before him. But at it's roots this is what he wanted. His Ma and Cas were working around each other at the counter of the kitchen. Talking with each other and occasionally pulling in Sam. Sam sat at the island half asleep playing a game on his phone. Even his dad was there, he was obviously having one of his good days. He didn't say much. He mostly read the newspaper and sipped his coffee. Every once in awhile adding in a comment. 

 

Was he too young to think about his future like this? Some might say so, but, he wasn't thinking about this as his plan in five years or anything. Not to mention, if it did happen sooner he knew it wouldn't affect school or his plans. There is no way he or Cas would ever let things keep them from their future goals. Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't seeing if those goals could line up with each other but he wouldn't give up on them if they didn't. 

 

“Well looks like Mr.State Champion has finally graced up with his presence. “ John looked up from his newspaper, a knowing look in his eyes. 

 

“I think he deserves to sleep in a little.” Mary smiled at Dean. He smiled back and sat down. Sam got up and helped get the food on the table. Dean glanced at Cas and before he could ask it Cas read his mind. 

 

“Your mom asked me to stay last night. You have a very comfortable couch.” He chuckled as he sat down 

 

“I didn't think it would be very safe for him to drive so late last night.” Mary sat to Johns right. 

 

“She ain't wrong. Saw some dumb drivers last night on my way home.” John murmured as he brought his coffee cup to his lips. 

 

Dean was surprised at how smoothly the rest of the morning had gone. Cas invited him and Sammy with him and his siblings to go Christmas shopping when winter break started. When they brought up separate cars Mary offered hers. The boys tried to tell her she didn't need to but she insisted. 

 

Their goodbye was much different than it normally was. His dad was there the whole time. A bro hug and a casual goodbye reserved for friends left Dean wanting to chase Cas down the sidewalk and kiss him. 

 

Dean had texted Cas saying he was sorry he couldn't give him a proper send off. Cas always the understanding one reassured him that it was okay he completely understood. Still Dean felt like he should make it up to him. So on Sunday he spent a lot of time being a very affectionate loving boyfriend. Cas sometimes pretended to be annoyed but Dean knew he loved it. He refused to let Cas out of the car when he dropped him off without getting at least a minimum of five kisses. Cas was laughing by the third one as Dean grew more and more playful with each. 

 

On Wednesday Cas had good news. He'd gotten the go ahead from his dad and uncle to use the Cabin the same weekend of winter formal. The guys could head out after school that Friday. It was the week after winter vacation ended. 

 

The two weeks leading up to winter vacation weren't too eventful in a way Dean loved. He and Cas got into a better routine between school and practice. Dean was now into his wrestling schedule. Cas had tried to sneak into their practices a few times to see Dean in his uniform, however he was usually pulled away before he could make it through the doors. Usually homework help or soccer stuff. Cas asked of Dean would wear it for him sometime. Dean's reassured him he had way sexier outfits to wear than that one. 

 

“Oh don't I know it. Can't wait to see you in your baseball gear. “ Cas bit his lip as he kissed down Dean's chest. They had Cas's house all to themselves. “You looked sexy in your football gear can't wait to see what you look like in those baseball pants. “ 

 

Dean smirked, “what football wasn't form fitted enough for you?”

 

“Dean football is all about those broad shoulders, tapered waist and brutality. Baseball though,” Dean watched as Cas kissed down his stomach then placed one on each hip bone. His erection straining against his jeans. “Baseball is about those lean legs, firm arms and toned asses.” Cas didn't always talk like this but when he did god was It hot. “Oh not to mention focus and precision.” He chuckled and began undoing Dean's pants. 

 

“Put a lot of thought into this Cas?”

 

“What? You in uniforms? Yes, a lot...all the time. Many thoughts of you out of them too.” Cas was blushing and smiling. Dean knew such blatant flirting didn't come 100% naturally to Cas but he felt comfortable enough around Dean to try and experiment. 

 

“Oh so I am not the only one with fantasies of his boyfriend in and out of uniform. “

 

“Nope…..you should tell me some of those fantasies Dean.” Cas had at some point pulled Dean's pants fully off. 

 

“I'll start at the top and work my way down.” Dean began to think of his first fantasy. 

 

“So will I,” Cas looked up at him with a smirk then flicked his tongue across his tip.

  
  


“Sorry guys, I'll be quick. Promise i won't take long.” Gabe hurried out of the car and made his way into the house. How could he forget his wallet? Stupid, stupid. He wasn't very quiet as he made his way into the house however it didn't seem Cas or Dean heard him, they were probably watching a movie. Nerds.

 

He made his way to the top of the stairs and was about to bang on Cas's door when he heard something he never needed to hear. Dean moaning his brother's name. 

 

“Uh, Cas...Babe so good.” Cas let Dean call.him Babe?  _ Really Gabe is now the time for that? _ He then heard Dean chuckle, “what babe? Don't like that that? Can't hear you your mouths full.” He's gonna regret that. Seconds later he heard a yelp from Dean. 

 

Gabe felt he'd accidentally eavesdropped enough for an entire lifetime. He hurried and went to his room to snatch up his wallet. As he made his way past Cas's room he heard Dean again. 

 

“Cas...fuck...you're the best….so good.” Gabe rolled his eyes. Probably says that to everyone. 

 

“Am I really Dean? Tell me,” Gabe really did not need to hear his brothers voice sound like  _ that _ . 

 

“Seriously….Cas...best...ever. No one compares….promise.” Dean was singing Cas's praises non-stop now. Gabe made his way away from the door. Mostly he was horrified he heard that but a small part was glad Dean seemed genuine with his brother. He really shouldn't be surprised they were doing stuff like this. 

  
  


Dean laid on the bed panting, fuck Cas was good. He smiled as he watched his angel wiping the corner of his mouth. Cas was still hard. He hadn't gotten off. Dean watched him for a long moment. A bubble of anxiety and nerves building up. There had been something He'd been wanting to try for a while. He'd just been working up the courage to ask. 

 

“Cas,” he watched Cas turned those beautiful blue eyes to him. “Um….I wanna give it a try...on you.” Cas cocked his head in confusion. Then after a moment he figured it out. 

 

“You want to?” Only a small gleam of surprise in his eyes. Outside of that he seemed calm and understand. Dean knew Cas wouldn't judge him or blame him if he took it back. Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah.” He say up and moved so Cas could take his place. 

 

“If you change your mind at any point we can stop okay?” Cas lifted Dean's chin so they looked each other eye to eye. 

 

Dean smiled softly and kissed Cas, “thanks.” The kiss was slow, a way to ease Dean's worries. Slowly he made his way down Cas's body following what he'd seen Cas do for him. It was a little daunting once he came face to face with his dick. It was one thing to have it in his hand it was another to have it in his mouth. 

 

He licked his lips then looked to Cas. His boyfriend may have been hard as a rock but he knew if he said no right this moment Cas wouldn't be mad at all. Nothing but reassurance, affection and understanding. God he was so lucky. Knowing Cas wouldn't mind whatever his decision was gave him that last nudge he needed. 

 

He started off small, licked up and down his shaft and tip. Not bad, weird but not bad. Cas's soft moans encouraged him on. Once he felt more confident he took Cas's tip into his mouth. The first taste of precum hit his tongue. Okay wasn't a fan but he could deal. He sucked and licked and found he didn't mind the act of sucking Cas. He enjoyed pulling moans and gasps from him. Watching him slowly become undone was amazing. He'd do this again and again for that alone. He had to admit though, there was this almost dirty pleasure of feeling the weight of Cas on his tongue and filling his mouth until he strained to fit him in. 

 

Dean quickly found out only one of the two in this relationship lacked a gag reflex and it wasn't him. He gagged a few times, Cas had tried to tell him he didn't need to continue but he shut him up quick by sucking on him hard. He soon found where was a good depth for them both and worked from there. 

 

He could tell Cas was doing his best to let Dean control the pace of things. Dean knew how hard that could be sometimes. He gently grabbed Cas's hands and placed them on his head giving some control to Cas. 

 

Cas slowly began rolling his good, Dean could tell he was making sure he didn't push too deep into his mouth. Curses began leaving Cas's lips, he was close. Dean started to wonder if he should swallow it down or pull away. Cas always took him down, maybe he should do the same. He instantly regretted that the second Cas's cum hit his tongue. Nope he did not like that. He did not like that at all. He was pretty sure it was texture more than anything, then temperature then taste. Yeah, wow he had to give it up to Cas. He heard soft chuckling and looked up at Cas. Not realizing his mouth was was open and his tongue hanging out. 

 

Cas handed him a tissue, “you can spit it out Dean, it's okay. “ Dean felt a blush of embarrassment as he took the tissue and spit it all out. He could see cas get up and grab his wastebasket. He handed Dean a bottle of water. “Go ahead,” he gestured for Dean to rinse out his mouth. Dean sighed and did it. He felt both better and worse afterwards. “Dean it's okay, to be honest I was surprised you went for it. Thank you for trying.“ Cas cupped his cheek and then kissed him softly. 

 

“I was too….kinda thought since you did it for me I could do it for you.” He shrugged.

 

“Did you dislike it all? Or just that last part?” Cas gently massaged his jaw. 

 

“Just the last part.” Cas nodded in understanding.

 

“Well if you want to do it again we can stop before the end.” 

 

“I can maybe pull off before you finish?” Dean offered. 

 

“Sounds perfect….you know.” Cas moved his hand to run his thumb over dean's lip. “Since I can't cum  _ in _ your mouth….think I could cum  _ on _ your face.” 

 

Their eyes met for a long moment before Dean broke the silence. “Cas you kinky bastard.” They both laugh as Dean tackled him to the bed covering him in kisses. 

 

Dean woke up a few hours later. Cas was still sleeping. Perfect he could order some pizza and have it here for him when he woke up. He pulled on some sweats and went down stairs. It was a little past five. As he hung up with the pizza place Gabe walked in and gave him an odd look. 

 

“Ordered pizza, I even got extra. “ Gabe still had an odd look on his face. “You okay?” 

 

“I heard things i didn't need to hear…” Gabe looked at him. What the hell did that mean? “I don't know what's worse...knowing my brother gives you head or that he's the best you ever had.” Gabe shook his head. Dean wanted to feel embarrassed that Gabe had heard him but felt more like laughing at his reaction. He snickered and Gabe glared. “We never speak of this again. “ 

 

Dean held his hands up in surrender. “Promise.” 

 

\------

 

Cas was horrified when Dean told him Gabe had overheard them earlier. Had his brother really heard him getting Dean off? Oh god. He covered his face in embarrassment. Dean chuckled and kissed his temple telling him it was fine and that Gabe would get over it. At least he hadn’t walked in on them. 

 

Cas was really enjoying how calmly things were going. It wasn’t until a few days before school let out of winter break that things started to head a little south for him. He’d overheard Lisa and some of the girls talking about the party after the state championships. 

 

“God I am bet it was Cassie. She just couldn’t get over that he didn’t want her anymore. Bet she begged him.” Lisa scoffed. Cas was an aisle over in the library picking up a book for an assignment. He really shouldn’t listen in. 

 

“Didn’t she break up with Dean?” One of her friends asked. Were they trying to figure out who dean was seeing? 

 

“Or so she says.” He heard Lisa moves some books off the shelf. 

 

“I didn’t see her at the party.” 

 

“Look I heard him in that room. She was probably on her knees and then snuck out after he was done with her. Even if it wasn’t her. Whoever it is he’s seeing right now...He’s probably not serious about them.” Cas knew it wasn’t true but a twist of anxiety formed in his stomach.  _ It’s fine what they say doesn’t matter.  _ You’re right, we’re good. 

 

“How do you even know that? He could be.” Her friend was also looking at books and putting them back. It seemed it was just something to do as they talked instead of them actually looking for anything. 

 

“Oh come on. Dean Winchester serious about someone? As if. I was the closest he got to a serious relationship and that really wasn’t much. Plus if he really was serious about her why is hiding her? He ashamed?” Lisa smirked as she looked over a book in her hand. “Trust me it won’t last long. He’ll probably be done with her before baseball season. I’ll have my prom date back.” She sounded so sure of herself. 

 

No, she’s wrong. Dean wasn’t ashamed he just isn’t ready.  _ True, but what if he isn’t ever.  _ He will one day. Dean is serious about us.  _ But what if he realizes it’s easier with a girl.  _  We’ll be fine. We have been. We will be.  _ But, what if he’s fine and others aren’t.  _ We’ll deal with it when we get there. 

 

Cas argued and debated with himself and knew he was right that things were fine. But, still the anxiety ate at him. Why was he like this? Knowing what she said wasn’t true but still feeling like it was? He trusted Dean wholeheartedly, he just had to get his anxiety on the same page. 

 

“God she must be so easy getting on her knees for him at a party after he just won State. Ugh.” 

 

“Weren’t you looking for him?” 

 

“Oh my god not to suck his dick. I went to go yell at him.” Cas could practically hear her roll her eyes. There was nothing wrong with what he and Dean did at the party. Once again he still couldn’t help but feel the sting of her words. While not aimed directly at him they were aimed at whoever was seeing Dean. As much as he didn’t want it to hurt it did. 

 

He needed to leave. He took the books in his arms and quietly hurried off to go check them out. He took a long deep breath and told himself to ignore their words. They didn’t know him or what he had with Dean. They were just talking out of jealousy. The anxiety bubbly shrank a little but still sat there. 

 

When Dean drove him home he shoved the bad feelings down and smiled. He didn’t want that to put a damper on their days. However as the next few days went on those feelings got heavier and heavier. Until the last day of school Dean asked him if he wanted to go anywhere and he shook his head. 

 

“I am sorry Dean...I am feeling tired...we can hang out tomorrow?” He sighed and leaned his head against the impala’s passenger window. He knew Dean had taken notice of his mood change but didn’t have the energy to address it. 

 

“Cas you okay?” He could tell he was concerned. 

 

“I am fine.” He didn’t want to talk about it. He felt a lump form in his throat. 

 

“I am here if you want to talk.” Too much concern in his tone, why didn’t he understand he just wanted time along. 

 

“I am fine Dean.” His tone more snippy than he’d wanted it to be. He felt Dean look at him but dropped it. 

 

When they pulled up to his house he still gave him a hug and kiss. Dean held him a bit longer. Cas kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow...okay?” 

 

Dean nodded, it was obvious he didn’t want to leave Cas yet. Cas however got out and headed inside. He did look back and give Dean a small wave. He was just so tired inside and out. He wanted to hole up in his room. Gabe called out to him but he just gave a small half wave and hurried up to his room. He locked his door, kicked off his shoes and climbed under the covers. He hugged himself as he stared at his wall. Soon a flood of bad and unhappy emotions washed over him. 

 

It wasn’t what Lisa said at school that had him like this. He had gotten over that and it had shifted into more self deprecating thoughts and feelings. He felt terrible he’d even for a moment felt some truth to her words. Started thinking he might not actually be deserving of Dean and his affections. God he was so caring and sweet, and here Cas was giving him attitude and wallowing in self pity when all Dean wanted to do was spend time with him. His bad thoughts shifting from that to other shortcomings. Soon they were just piling on one after another. 

 

He felt tears slowly begin to run down his cheeks. Great now he was crying. He bit his lip.  _ You’re making it worse.  _ I know. God I know. He grabbed his spare pillow  and hugged it tighter. Why was it like this? Why couldn’t he be  _ normal?  _ Why did stuff like this have to be so difficult, why did he take everything to an extreme? Why couldn’t he just handle it and move on? He sobbed a bit more. 

 

He lost track of how long he’d been there until there was a knock on his door. He ignored it. Another knock. “Gabe,” His voice cracked, “I...I just wanna be alone.” 

 

“Cas,” that wasn’t Gabe, “Let me in.” 

 

More tears fell, great now Dean was going to see  him looking like a weak sobbing mess again. 

 

“Dean….I…” 

 

“Please Cas. We don’t have to talk if you don’t wanna. Just let me in.” He knew if he didn’t want to talk Dean wouldn’t force him to. He took a moment before getting up and making his way to the door and opening it up for him. He sighed as Dean looked him over. Without another word Dean just pulled him into a hug. It was firm and all encompassing. For a moment Cas felt like there was nothing else outside of Dean’s arms. He buried his face against his shoulder and felt his breath stutter. 

 

He felt Dean gently guide him to the bed and sat down. As he pulled away from Dean he suddenly caught the scent of food.      

 

“Did you bring me food?” He looked over at Dean who smiled at him. 

 

“Yeah, I brought you blueberry waffles with butter and honey on the side. They’re still warm.” He watched Dean open the Styrofoam container and just about lost it. He felt tears falling again. He was too perfect. He really was. “Aww Cas, angel don’t cry.” He put the container down and hugged him. 

 

“I am sorry,” Cas stuttered. 

 

“Shh it’s okay. Did something happen?” 

 

“It’s stupid...I shouldn’t feel this way. It shouldn’t bother me.” 

 

“If it’s bothering you it’s not stupid.” Dean guided him up to look at him. They stared at each other for a long drawn out moment. He found some strength in that moment he took a breath. 

 

“I just...I overheard some girls...and they weren’t talking about me directly but whoever you were dating. I trust you Dean but for a bit there words hurt and I got over it but then….I started to feel bad that I had been affected by their words. And then…” He gestured at himself. “This happened. I am sorry.” He whispered the last part as he looked at his hands now resting in his lap. He felt Dean watching him. 

 

“Cas...There’s nothing wrong with having a reaction to what they said. It’s wrong that they said it but it’s not wrong of you to have feelings or reactions. You trust me right? And you know the truth...that’s what matters. I am not going to be mad at you for reacting to what they said. What matters is what you actually believe.” Dean reached out and placed a hand over Cas’s. 

 

“I know...but i can’t help it Dean....I….” He bit his bottom lip and held Dean’s hand, “I don’t think I should be feeling this bad about it. It seems off to me.” He glanced over at his boyfriend. 

 

“Tell me if I am overstepping my bounds and tell me mind my business if I need to...but Pamela left you a card didn’t she? Maybe….maybe it’d be good to talk.” 

 

Part of Cas wanted to be offended and mad. How dare he? But another part of him, a slightly bigger part knew he was right. He clenched his jaw. He felt Dean tense up, waiting for Cas to tell him to back off. He was right though. He’d taken his meds and they didn’t help much. He had a feeling he’d have to take a full one now. 

 

“You’re right.” His voice barely a whisper. “You’re right.” He spoke a little louder. “Thank you,” He looked over at Dean, a small tired smile on his lips. 

 

“You don’t need to thank me Cas.” 

 

“I want to…..not everyone is so lucky to have someone so understanding and supportive on their side.” He gave Dean’s hand a gentle squeeze and then a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Guess we’re both lucky then. My boyfriend’s pretty great too.” Dean got a teeny chuckle from Cas just like he wanted. “Come one waffles are getting cold. I am gonna grab something to drink you set up Netflix, whatever you wanna watch….I’ll even allow chick flicks.” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes, Dean complained about them but the both knew he loved ‘chick flicks’. “Okay.” Dean smiled as he leaned down and kissed him. 

 

“Might take me a bit to get the drinks….you know...in case you wanna make a call.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head as he handed him his phone. Cas nodded and was glad he was giving him some space to make the call. He watched as Dean left the room and closed the door. 

 

He leaned over and opened the drawer to his night stand and pulled out the business card Pamela had given him. He typed in the number and gave himself a few seconds before hitting send. Unless he was calling Dean he didn’t enjoy phone calls that much. 

 

It rang a few times before a perky voice answered. “Thank you for calling Ms.Moseley’s office this is Becky speaking how can I help you?” 

 

“Hi, my name is Castiel Novak. I am a patient of Pamela Barnes, she told me to call if I needed to talk to someone closer to home.”

 

* * *

Author's Note; Everything after this isn't story related. 

Author's questions are back. Let's do this lol

 

 **Question:**   Link us a Fic that made you Laugh

 **Answer:**   Oh man I gotta go through my bookmarks, stories that leave a strong impression on me or get a reaction from me usually get bookmarked (There is many to shift through lol)

This one was cute and got a few chuckles from me [Geek Squad God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397605/chapters/2929084)

I know there are so many more that made me laugh but this one probably stuck out the most

 

 **Question:**  Link us a Fic that left you in Awe of the writer's ability 

Answer: This was no contest hands down this goes to [Maldoror_Chant's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant) [Hail to the God Machine!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762082/chapters/34136814) it was so beautifully written and engaging. I loved it so much. There are a few other's I have to say blew me away too. Hail to the God Machine! was the first that popped into my head though when I read the question. I'll also have to say in no particular order [Realm of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903284) , [Five Dimensions Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/753507) (Want to go back and reread it) , [The Place Where I Belong Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/986916) , and [A Graced Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545044/chapters/33607218)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it feels like it's been forever. I missed you all Thank You for being so Patient   
> I got so sick this holiday I had such a hard time doing much. I really wanted to get more out for you guys. This kinda feels like a snapshot chapter but I did want us to move forward. I have some winter things planned and some bigger things planned for when the new semester starts. I can not wait to get to that and I know you guys are gonna want to read it. OWO
> 
> Hope everyone had wonderful holidays and a safe New Year. My friends and Family know me well I got some awesome supernatural stuff this year. One of my coworkers even made me a custom supernatural sweater. I spent new years sick...Christmas too...I spend most of my holidays sick actually XD I even had a skin allergic reaction to something but we aren't sure what since I am kinda allergic to everything. I am doing much better now and am I excited to bring you guys longer chapters. 
> 
> It's so amazing to see you guys commenting in the chapters and discussing things. Some of you guys seem to read my mind on occasion (Look at you Ginger676 and Iceman12 lol) I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store. The store hit 6k during the holidays, amazing christmas gift guys <3 I am so happy to see so many people enjoying the story. Leave thoughts and opinions or a kudo I love hearing from you guys during the week. See you all on Saturday.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gad bonding  
> Destiel Fluff  
> Winchester Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of angst, we haven't had any in a while

Cas spent Saturday lazing at home. Dean and Charlie came over with arms filled with snacks. Cas had been surprised and happy to see charlie. He asked why she'd come by and her response left him shaking his head. 

 

“I wanted to see my favorite yaoi couple. I barely get to hang out with you two athletic golden boys.” Cas sat on the couch curled up with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. “You know….that would probably make for a killer manga idea.” 

 

“No Charlie you can't use me and Dean for your gay romance stories.” Cas's tone flat but teasing.

 

“What if I made you ladies?” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes again. Dean walked in catching just the end of the conversation. 

 

“Who's a lady?”

 

“You are Deanna now sit down so we can binge watch some TV.” Dean flipped her off as he say down next to Cas. His arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close. 

 

The whole day was spent catching Cas up on Sherlock. Charlie said next would be Doctor Who, but he must be ready to log in some serious hours for that one. 

 

Sunday was a detour from their normally scheduled day. This time Dean showed up in his mothers SUV and picked them all up, including Charlie. 

 

“So weird not driving my Baby.” Dean said the moment Cas sat down. 

 

“I could drive if you'd like?” Cas paused before he finished buckling in. He watched Dean right an internal debate. He knew how hard it was for Dean to hand over control like this. He'd even been a little reluctant when Dean drove them to the party. The prospect of having a fun night however outweighed it. 

 

“......okay.” He eventually said then nodded. “Yeah. Let's switch.” Sam and charlie watched with wide eyes as the couple swapped spots. It just went to show that Dean trusted Cas quite a bit. 

 

Cas could tell Dean was a little tense at first probably because there was more than just them in the car. It wasn't long thought that he was calmed by Cas's driving skills. Cas still wasn't fully familiar with the area's so Dean gave directions as he drove. 

 

It wasn't too surprising to find the malls parking lot fuller than normal. Kids were on vacation and Christmas was creeping up on everyone. Cas felt bad for the retail workers this must be the worst time of year for them. He's seen how crazy some customers could get over the smallest thing. 

 

They hurried across the parking lot. It was freezing out today. They were instantly hit with a warm gust of air the moment they walked into the mall. 

 

“Okay kids how are we gonna divvy ourselves up?” Gabe asked clapping his hands together. 

 

As much as Cas wanted to spend time with Dean he also wanted to go and see if he could find him a gift. Lucky for him everyone was splitting up on their own. Gabe volunteered to take ‘the kiddies’, his words not Cas's. Dean gave him a smile and his hand a gentle squeeze before he headed off in his own direction. 

 

Cas watched him for a moment before heading off in the opposite direction. Eventually they'd all collide given the mall was mostly a large oval shape. 

 

He had gone through a few different stores but nothing seemed quite right. He did find Anna a small second gift. He also found something for Balthazar. He had been wondering if he should buy stuff for the guys. Buying Dean something was one thing but would it be weird buying the guys gifts? He'd never really had friends to but stuff for. Maybe he'd ask Dean later. 

 

He was looking through jackets when someone walked up next to him. 

 

“Hey, you looking for some company?” The guy next to him leaned in. He turned around to tell the guy he was perfectly fine alone. Only to come face to face with a smiling Gadreel. “I am sorry but the look on your face was very worth it.” He was chuckling at Cas's semi-amused face. 

 

“I can see why you have gotten along for so long.” Cas smiled and moved away from the rack he'd been looking through. 

 

“You fit in pretty well yourself.” Gad adjusted his bags from one hand to another. 

 

“Christmas shopping too?” Cas gestured to the bags. Gad nodded. 

 

“Yeah. I ordered a lot of stuff online but some stuff I wanted to come in and get. Mostly family gifts. All of your guys gifts should be coming next week. “

 

“Us?” Gad chuckled at the confused look on Cas's face. 

 

“Yeah. You, Dean, Michael, Gordon, Benny. I was thinking if getting Sam and your siblings something but I've got zero idea what to get them….maybe gift cards.” 

 

Cas was completely shocked. Not only was he getting a gift from his new friend but Gad had even thought of getting Anna and Gabe something.

 

“So….I'd be okay if I got everyone something?” Cas asked cautiously. It was probably a dumb question to ask. 

 

“It'd be more than okay. You don't need to but no one's gonna be mad if you do. “ Gad gestured for him to follow into a bookstore. 

 

Cas followed in and looked around. Gad didn't speak much most of the time. But when he did Cas always enjoyed their conversations. “I wasn't too sure….sad as it is….friends is kinda a new thing for me.” He sighed looking over a book. 

 

Gad stayed quiet for a moment. “Not sad….everyone else was just jerks until us. Makes us all special. “ He gave a small chuckle and picked up a book. 

 

“Yes you all are. “ Cas picked up a book on baking, maybe Gabe would like this. They went around the bookstore occasionally talking. They didn't mind wondering in silence given they both weren't extremely talkative. 

 

“Hey Cas…..think you could help me pick out a gift for my cousin? I have no idea what to get her. Every year I have the hardest time.” Gad was frowning at a history of dance book. 

 

“Sure….but I need some help picking out a gift too.” 

 

Gad smirked and looked over. “For Dean.” It wasn't even a question. He knew. 

 

“I...what….how…” Cas stammered, how?

 

Gad shrugged as he opened the book. “You Probably want to really put some thought into his gift. Dean isn't one to really ask for things or let people know what he wants other than food so I imagine it makes gift picking quite hard for you.”

 

Cas nodded, that was exactly the problem he was having. “What did you get him last year?” 

 

“Hmmm….Last year I got him...oh yeah. It was a certificate to this bakery that's famous for its pies. I was scared the guy was gonna propose to me the second he opened my gift.” They both laughed knowing how much Dean loved his pie. 

 

“So what's your cousin into?”

 

“....Dance. She's a teacher.” Gad shifted from foot to foot. Seeing him look fidgety was very out of character. “You know her.” 

 

“Is Hannah your cousin?” 

 

Gad nodded, “i promise I won't tell her you helped I don't want her getting the wrong idea. “ 

 

Sometimes Cas felt like he was surrounded by mind readers or he was just really really easy to read. Cas wasn't full of himself but he did worry if Hannah knew he helped Gad she might think there was more behind it. He was glad he didn't need to say anything. 

 

“I got Anna a new bag one year to carry all her stuff. I had her name embroidered on. Gabe got her a matching garment bag for her performance outfits. “ he suggested as he picked up a few more books. He'd remembered a conversation he had with Mrs.Winchester about a book series she'd read in the past but didn't own any of them. She couldn't remember the name but after she described it to him he'd been able to track it down. He hadn't been expecting to find them here, it was perfect. She'd finally get to read them again. He smiled as he carried the books. 

 

“That's a pretty good idea. I'll double check with my aunt. Thanks.” He clapped Cas on the back as he passed to head to the register. He had a few books in hand and a couple small book related items. 

 

Cas followed after but paused in the journal section and ran his fingers over a few of them. His fingers twitched a bit as he held back from grabbing one. He'd always wanted to try his hand at writing but didn't think he'd be good at it. He may have a lot of ideas but he doubted anyone would like them. What good are creations if no one will enjoy them? He shook his head and walked away. He could see Gad up ahead waiting for him. 

 

They paid for their gifts and headed out to the next store. They discussed different gift ideas for Dean but none seemed right to Cas. He wanted it to be perfect. 

 

“Dude slap a bow on your head I am sure he'd love that.” Gad said looking through a shelf at HotTopic. He refused to go in here after he made the mistake of calling it HotTopical in front of Gabe, his brother has  _ never _ let him live it down. But, Gabe wasn't here so it should be fine. 

 

He blushed bright red and ducked his head to look at a sweater. “Why….would I do that?” He glanced at Gad who gave him an unreadable look. Okay he was 98% sure Gad knew. He didn't say anything directly and Cas didn't confirm nor deny anything. He didn't want to take that from Dean, he'd tell them when he was ready. Seemed Gad understood and said nothing. He never made these comments around the guys, just Cas. It only proved further to Cas that what he said to Dean was true. The guys would be there for them when the time came. 

 

Gad rolled his eyes as he picked up a funko pop Loki. Cas heard him mumble weird as he stared at the figure. He set it down and turned to Cas. 

 

“Maybe you could make him something? Or order something handmade online?” He crossed his arms and leaned against a table of shirts. “Maybe something music related? “

 

Cas nodded, that was definitely a thought that crossed his mind a few times. “Do they have a music store hear? Maybe I can get some ideas there.” Gad nodded and walked out with him. 

 

Cas was expecting to get assaulted by loud music when they entered the store but it was quite pleasant and welcoming. They had an area for records, pre-owned CD's, new stuff, music merch and also a separate area for instruments and accessories. It was a huge store, definitely not what he was expecting. His phone buzzed. He looked down and smiled as he checked it, it was Dean. 

 

_ 'Hey Angel, doing good? We can all meet up for lunch in thirty.’ _

 

_ ‘It's going we'll. I ran into Gad, I'll drag him along for lunch. How goes your shopping?’ _

 

_ ‘no way? I had no idea he'd be here today. Make sure you drag him back with you XD. As for gifts I have one more person left, just not too sure what to get them. ‘ _

 

_ 'I am sure you'll figure it out <3’ _

 

_ 'Have fun, see you in thirty.’ _

 

_ 'You too (^3^)’ _

 

_ ‘<3’ _

 

Cas chuckled and pocketed his phone. His stomach was filled with butterflies, good happy ones. His heart felt full and his nerves were almost nonexistent. 

 

“Dean?” Gad asked leading him to the records area. 

 

Cas nodded heading straight for the classic rock section. “He says I need to drag you along with me to lunch. Charlie, Sam,my brother and sister are also here. “

 

“perfect. I'll try and pick their brains to get ideas for gifts.” 

 

Cas flipped through the records and sighed. Nothing popped out to him. He knew Dean would appreciate the records but that wasn't quite what he was looking for. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 

 

“I think I got it.” He suddenly said his eyes flicking between the records and his phone. He wasn't sure if it was even a thing but if it was he wanted to get it. 

 

“What?” Gad walked over. He looked at the records to see if that was what it was. Cas didn't say anything as he began to Google search his idea. Yes, it was a thing he could buy. This was perfect. He turned his phone to show Gad.

 

“That is really cool...can you customize it?” Cas was already tapping away. 

 

“You can. This is perfect.” He couldn't wait to get home to make the order. He felt good. Now that the main piece was picked out maybe he could pick up something else.

 

“He'll love that. Especially if he's gotta dress nice that's gonna give him something to feel a little more like himself. “ Gad knew Dean didn't feel comfortable dressed up, so giving him a gift like this was really nice. Seems Cas only needed a guide. 

 

They passed movie records and Cas paused. He moved forward and flicked through the letter B section. He pulled up a Batman one and stared at it. 

 

“Gonna get him a batman record?” Dean was a big batman fan.

 

“No...but i just had another idea.” Cas grinned as he put the record back. 

 

“Someone's getting spoiled this year.” Gad teased. 

 

They went through the store some more just looking at what the store had to offer. Before they knew it it was time to head to the food court to meet up. Both guys had quite a few bags between them.

 

They didn't have to wait long before everyone started showing up. It looked like the shopping went we'll for them all. Anna and Charlie we're chatting away, they must have run into each other. Gabe and Sam looked deep in a debate. Dean….Dean smiled the second he saw Cas. Cas felt that flutter inside of him. Did that ever go away? He hoped not, he loved that feeling. 

 

Dean walked right up next to him, “how did the shopping go?” He gently placed a hand just above Cas's elbow. 

 

“Really well. Gad gave me some guidance when it came to a certain person's gift. “  Cas gestured to Gadreel standing next to Gabe listening in on the debate going on. 

 

Gad heard his name and looked to them. “Cas helped me too. I never know what to get my cousin.” 

 

Dean nodded, Cas was pretty sure Dean knew exactly who Gad's cousin was. Cas gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder. Dean looked to him and without a word being said a whole conversation flowed between them. 

 

_ What if she thinks it's something more?  _ Dean raised an eyebrow. 

 

_ She won't find out I helped. _ Cas's gave flicked to Gad. 

 

_ Good,  _ Dean nodded.

 

_ Jealous?  _ Cas's eyes practically gleaned. 

 

_ Whatever _ . Dean rolled his eyes and looked away. 

 

Cas chuckled and turned away to see their group watching them. 

 

“Creepy,” Gabe drew out the word. Charlie hummed the twilight zone theme song. 

 

“Man you guys read each other minds or what? We saw you having a conversation...without words. How do you do that?” Charlie pouted as she analyzed them. 

 

“Uuuh…”  _ way to go Cas, real eloquent.  _

 

“Maybe Cas and Dean are psychic?” Anna giggled. 

 

“What? Only with each other?” Sam smirked.

 

“Still a cool power.” Gad shrugged. 

 

“ANYWAYS,” Dean cut them off. “Onto more important things….”

 

“Nothing is more important than super powers Dean...nothing.” Charlie crossed her arms ans stuck out her chin. 

 

“Uh yeah there is.” Cas smiled at Dean's response he knew where this was going. 

 

“And what would that be?” Charlie took the bait.

 

“Pie,” Sam, Gad, and Cas beat Dean to it. 

 

“See they get it. “ Dean said smugly. 

 

There was some more teasing and debating before they decided on eating at a restaurant outside of the mall. The walk to the Chinese food place would take them right by the SUV. Gad was only parked a few aisles down so it worked out well. 

 

\------

 

The restaurant was one of dean's favorites when it came to Chinese food. It was a damn shame they were too far for delivery. Otherwise he'd order it all the time. He was happy to see Cas enjoying it too. He was also happy to see Cas and Gad getting along. 

 

Dean wasn't so selfish to want to keep Cas from having friends outside of him, so he was happy Gad and Cas had spent some time hanging out. He needed more than just him and Gabe. 

 

Maybe he should suggest Charlie and Cas go hang out. They really go along too, it was great seeing them nerd out about things and Charlie catching Cas off guard at times with pop culture references. 

 

Something else that he thought about while they had lunch was another Date. It'd been awhile since their last date. He knew It was Cas's turn to plan but he thought about suggesting one. They had time before things got busier with family holiday stuff. Maybe a day or two after Cas's appointment with Ms. Moseley. Dean would bring it up later. 

 

When they got back to the car he almost walked to the drivers side but remembered Cas had driven. He turned direction and went to the passenger side. It wasn't often he let someone else drive he did find that he trusted Cas and his driving skills. That didn't translated to the impala though...not yet at least. 

 

Cas headed straight for home since Dean had picked them up. The two Winchester's helped Cas and his siblings take everything in. He wondered if Cas had bought him anything. He had had a hard time figuring out what he wanted to get Cas. He'd gotten some ideas from Charlie and Gabe but he was still on the fence. 

 

Maybe he'd ask Gad if Cas had mentioned anything. They'd spent a while together, he might have noticed something. 

 

Without question he followed Cas up to his room. No one made a single remark. He smiled as he shut the door behind them. He leaned back and watched Cas place the bags in his closet. Dean watched as Cas slipped off his coat and hung it up neatly on a hanger, all of them facing the same way. He liked things neat and organized too. He smiled as Cas stretched, he must be tired. 

 

Dean honestly could spend a day just watching his boyfriend as they went about the day and wouldn't grow bored. He didn't know that was possible until now. He pulled away from the door and walked up behind him. His arms wrapped around Cas's waist as he rested his cheek on Cas's shoulder. 

 

He felt Cas leaned back into the hug, his fingers moving to rest over Dean's. This was perfect. 

 

“Missed you today.” Dean murmured. 

 

“I missed you too. Did you have fun at least?” Cas's hand gently rubbed the top of his own before lacing their fingers together. 

 

“Yeah, spent some time with Charlie and even some with Gabe. Not too bad when he's not being a dick.” Cas chuckled, Dean could feel it rumble through Cas and into his own body. 

 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Cas turned around in his arms. “You going to stay for a while?” 

 

“I think we can stay a bit longer.” Dean took Cas’s hand and led him to the bed. He saw the look on Cas’s face and knew what he was thinking. “I am not crazy enough to do that while all our siblings are downstairs. Plus I think we’re both a little too tired for that.” He kissed Cas’s cheek and flopped onto the bed pulling Cas down next to him. 

 

“I am pretty tired.” Cas scooted up next to him resting his head on Dean’s chest. A small yawn escaping his mouth. Dean knew he’d probably fall asleep soon. He slowly ran his hand up and down Cas’s back. He could feel Cas snuggle closer, his arms wrapping around Dean tightly, his legs wrapping around Dean’s. He could be such an cuddly octopus sometimes. Dean watched as Cas slowly fell asleep. He let out a yawn of his own and pulled Cas even closer. 

 

Dean found himself suddenly waking up. What happened? He looked around, he must have fallen asleep in Cas’s bed. How long had he been out? He pulled his phone from his back pocket, making sure not to wake up Cas. It was eight pm, they’d been asleep for quite a while. He slowly untangled himself from Cas and sat at the edge of the bed. He stretched and yawned, he was surprised no one woke them up. 

 

He felt Cas shift on the bed. He looked over, sure enough Cas was slowly waking up. “Sleep well Angel?” 

 

Cas nodded as he sat up. His hand running through his hair ruffling it more than it already was. “Yeah, I always sleep really well when you’re with me.” He leaned over and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Same for me….hey.”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“What do you think about going on a date this week?” He rested his head against Cas’s. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Dean nodded, “It’s been a while and we have some time. I thought it’d be fun.” 

 

“I’d love to. But, it’s my turn to plan it out so leave it to me.” Cas turned to look at Dean, his chin propped onto his shoulder.

 

Dean chuckled, “I mentally prepared myself to not take over when I thought about suggesting the date.” Cas leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Knew you couldn’t out stubborn me didn’t you?”

 

“If there is anyone other than my Dad that could give me a run for my money it’s you.” 

 

“You aren’t wrong.” 

 

Cas leaned in this time for a deeper kiss than before. Dean didn’t hesitate to reciprocate. His hands instantly going to rest on Cas’s waist. His boyfriends arms resting in their usual place around his shoulders. Cas’s hands slowly moved to gently play with the short hair at the nape of his neck. Dean moaned softly at the touch, that felt good. Dean’s own hands inched their way under Cas’s shirt, the tips of his fingers skating across the skin just above his pants. Dean let his hands move to the small dip at Cas’s spine just above the curve of his ass. He heard the soft intake of breath from Cas. He smiled into their kiss. He really wished they were alone in the house right now. 

 

Just as the thought crossed his mind there was a knock on the door. They both groaned simultaneously. 

 

“Dean? Ma said we need to get home.” Dean looked to the door as he heard Sam’s voice. There was something in his tone that said something was off. 

 

“I need to go. Wish I could stay.” Dean sighed and looked down at their laps. He felt Cas’s hand on his cheek. 

 

“It’s okay Dean, text me later okay.” When Dean met his eyes he could see the concern and understanding. He had also noticed the change in Sam’s tone. 

 

“I will.” He gave Cas one more kiss before he got up. Cas was right behind him as he left the room and made his way down. Sam was pulling on his jacket as they reached the bottom floor. Dean pulled on his own coat and walked to the door. Cas walked him out to the porch. Sam took the keys to go start the SUV. 

 

“We’ll talk date night soon, ‘kay?” 

 

“Of course.” Dean pulled him in for a small hug and a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll let you know when I am home. Go inside before you catch a cold.” More more kiss and Dean hurried off to the car. The second he hopped in he couldn’t help but be a little jealous of how quickly it warmed up inside but he would never change his Baby for anything. 

 

Dean put the vehicle in drive and made his way home. “Was dad mad?” He finally asked. 

 

“I think so...I got the feeling he was in a bad mood. Mom probably thought if we didn’t come home he’d come find us and drag us home.” Sam sighed. 

 

Dean didn’t know what to say to Sam, he knew this whole situation took a toll on the kid. Not that Sam would say it outright. He heard another sigh. 

 

“What is it Sammy?” 

 

He could see Sam fidget from the corner of his eye. He could see the kid debating whether to say anything or not. 

 

“why….Why does this always happen when things are going good?” Sam leaned his head against the window. “We were having a good time at Cas’s. Why does dad’s mood change like that?....gets mad for no reason.” His last comment barely more than a mumble. 

 

“I am not sure Sammy….Ma thinks it could be more than him just having bad mood swings. It’s possible he could have a disorder.” Sam knew they’d talk about this before. 

 

“If it’s medical can’t we get him help….I miss when he wasn’t so angry.” 

 

“He has to ask for it Sam we can’t make him…..I miss it too.” Dean knew exactly how Sam felt. Some days it didn’t feel like it was his dad at all living with them. 

 

The rest of the drive was quiet. Neither knew what mood their dad would be in when they got home. They hoped it wasn’t one of his worse days. If they were lucky he wouldn’t be home. 

 

Dean parked and they both waited a moment mentally preparing themselves. They decided to leave the presents in the car. They’d rather not take the chance of him getting mad over them for some reason. 

 

The second they closed the door behind them they heard their father's voice. 

 

“Where the hell were you two?” 

 

Dean walked to the living room where his father was sitting in his recliner and his mother sat on the couch looking angry, her anger directed to John. 

 

“We were out with friends.”

 

“You spend all your damn time with your friends. Sundays should be for family.” He said angrily. Dean bit back a remark about them not having done family things in a long time. It seemed when John got in these moods he forgot some of the bad stuff and missed family events. 

 

“I didn’t know we had something planned.” Dean kept his tone steady. 

 

“Don’t talk back to me boy,” John sat up a bit straighter. Dean clenched his jaw, he felt Sam moved further behind him. “You spending your days with that Novak boy? Somethin’ ain't right about all the time you two spend together.” John scoffed and leaned back. 

 

“He’s my best friend. I spend time with Benny and the guys too.” Dean did his best not to clench his fists. 

 

“Nah….somethin’ ain’t right about that boy.” 

 

Before Dean could say a word Mary jumped in. 

 

“John, do not talk about Castiel like that. There is nothing wrong with that boy, him and his family have been nothing but respectful and kind.” He loved his mom. 

 

“Oh come one Mary like you don’t see something weird about him.” 

 

“John,” her tone more firm. 

 

“Defending him? Why? He ain’t family.”

 

“Yes he is.” They all turned as Sam spoke out. Dean had absolutely no idea what would happen next. Same rarely spoke out. 

 

“What?”

 

“He is family and he’s my friend too. There’s nothing wrong with him. It’s wrong of you to say stuff like that.” Sam stood straighter and his voice more confident. 

 

John got up from his chair. “What did you say to me? Don’t you talk back to me boy.” His voice holding a growl. 

 

“John,” Mary was now standing and Dean had pushed Sam behind him. 

 

John’s eyes flicked between them. He downed his beer and not so gently placed it on the coffee table. “Ungrateful,” he growled as he stormed out of the living room. “Don’t you ever talk to me like that again Samuel Winchester.” John snapped as he walked by the boys. He grabbed his keys and jacket. He walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. Sam didn’t flinch or back down at his words, but flinched at the door slamming. 

 

Dean turned around and hugged his brother. He felt him shaking, he knew how hard it was to stand up to John Winchester. It was even harder to stand up to an angry version of him. He rubbed Sam’s back. “Thanks Sammy.” he whispered. 

 

“I don’t want him talking about Cas like that.” He murmured back. 

 

“I know...I know.” Dean couldn’t help but feel utterly useless right now. Sam and his mom had both stood up for Cas and there he stood. Silent...frozen. If that’s how he acted now, what would happen when the time came to finally tell John? He sighed, god he was a terrible boyfriend. 

 

He felt his mom land on his arm. “Dean...I know what you’re thinking. If you had said anything he would have gotten angrier you know that.” He looked at her, she wasn’t wrong but it didn’t make him feel better. 

 

“I should have said something.” 

 

“Dean, sweety you can’t take it all onto yourself. We handled it this time and when it’s time you’ll stand up and you’ll speak your mind. Tonight wasn’t that night though.” She kissed his temple. She knew they had to tread with care when they finally chose to tell him. “Now why don’t you two go change and I’ll grab some snacks and we’ll watch a movie ‘kay?” They both nodded and headed upstairs. 

 

As Dean made his way upstairs, all he wanted to do was hear Cas’s voice. He dialed his number before he closed his door. He heard it ring a few times before it was answered. 

 

“Hey Cas.” 

 

“Hello Dean.”

 

* * *

Authors Notes: Everything past this is not story related.

**Question:** What are your Kinks?

**Answer:** I am not exactly sure what the answer would be to that. Like fave kink in a story? Ugh....Glasses and or suits? lol I love seeing my favorite characters (Live Action or Animated/anime) in glasses and/or suits just -swoon- XD

 

**Question:**  How do you come up with your ideas?

**Answer:** My writing and Art idea creation process are very similar. I come up with ideas usually based off of very simple scenarios, a few words, maybe even just one word. They start small and I build from there. Like when you build from lego's If I am not careful though before I know it i've gone from planning a house to a deathstar and It's a bit overwhelming and I don't finish. I do a lot of idea building when I am driving, I love driving especially alone and long distance ugh it's the best. It's where a lot of my ideas start. When I wrote my store 'Call Me Maybe' I was driving home from work and I remember turning the corner and the song coming to a close then realizing the whole time i'd been coming up with a story idea inspired by the song revolving around Destiel. Sometimes I come up with ideas when I am reading. it's not usually a direct inspiration sometimes all it is maybe an occupation, something said, or an event. Just recently I read a story and was inspired by the occupations Florist and Businessman. My idea is nothing even close to being the same as the story I read but the occupations the characters had inspired me, my story idea actually has their occupations flipped. This story was actually an inspiration amalgam of a few things, my love hs au, a slow burn fic, a fic with a supportive Dean (Different than this Dean but still supportive). Nothing is a direct copy but they help feed and bloom ideas that I then turn into stories of my own. While personal experiences help inspire story events and pieces I wouldn't say they inspire full stories. This turned out longer than I expected but I hope it was interesting and gives some insight to my over imaginative brain. If I could get every idea written and drawn out I'd have material for days, I sadly cannot keep up with them all and I end up not producing as much as I'd like. That's not even including time constraints ;-; does anyone else have this problem?   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I wasn't so hopelessly in love with Destiel I might be persuaded to try my had at Gad/Cas XD It's just so hard to see Dean and Cas with anyone but each other for me. But I do have ideas for Gad, I love him too much. I really love how he's turned out. 
> 
> Hope you guy's enjoyed this week's chapter. I had such a fun time researching the gifts. It was so hard but I am pretty happy with the gift ideas I have come up with. I think my favorite thing I am going to write though in a near future chapter though will be Dean's birthday. The Cabin is soon and that will be so much but. But ugh Dean's bday <3 it's gonna be gold (In my opinion XD)
> 
> The love and support I see in the comments it's so amazing. Thank you for all the comments, reads, and Kudo's guys, I appreciate every single one. See you next week <3


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appointment with Missouri  
> Cas plans Date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to proofread it

Cas sent off the last confirmation email to the Etsy seller. He had to pay a little extra to get the second gift in on time but it was well worth it. They even let him make some adjustments. He stretched before looking at the time. He should get ready, his appointment with Ms. Moseley was soon. Gabe was going to drive him and hangout downtown while he waited.

 

He went over to his bed and slipped on his shoes. His eyes occasionally glancing at his phone as he tied the laces. Dean had been a little on the melancholy side since his Dad's outburst. He hadn't told Cas exactly what he'd said but he assumed it was something about himself.

 

They still texted just like normally and called each other. Cas noticed by the subtle shift in Dean's voice. He knew Dean wanted his father's acceptance more than anything, he wanted it too. He knew it wouldn't be easy, as things stood now...near impossible. But, not impossible.

 

He grabbed his phone as he finished with his laces and unlocked the screen. There was a text. How had he not noticed the notification light?

 

 _'Heading out to my appointment’_ he knew Dean might be busy with Bobby right now so he didn't expect a follow-up. He wasn't even off of his bed yet when a text came through.

 

 _'Call me or text me as soon as your out. Don't be nervous it'll be fine. <3’ _ How did he know he was nervous?

 

_'Mind reader >.> ‘ _

 

_'Maybe lol’_

 

_‘ I'll talk to you soon.’_

 

_'Drive safe.’_

 

He made his way downstairs to find Gabe and Anna waiting. Both were bundled up in warm coats and scarves more than ready for the cold weather outside.

 

“Ready?” Gabe asked as he doubled checked his pockets for his keys,phone, and wallet. He now triple checked before he left the house after that last incident.

 

“Yeah,” he wrapped his own scarf around his neck. They made their way to the car and listened to Anna discuss her next dance performance. It would be a winter themed recital. Anna was talking about how she really hoped Mrs.Winchester could make it this time.

 

Cas got out of the car alone as Gabe pulled up in front of the office. He waited until Castiel had made it in before taking off to go find parking downtown. Cas took a breath and walked up to the front desk. Typing away at a computer was a receptionist radiating energy. He had a feeling this must be the woman he spoke to on the phone.

 

“Ms. Rosen?” Cas asked as he came to a pause at the counter.

 

“Castiel? No need to be so formal everyone calls me Becky.” She smiled brightly. She offered him a clipboard. “If you could fill this out please…..” as he reached for the clipboard she held onto it. “You know….you'd make a spot on young Misha.”

 

“You mean the angel?” If she seemed happy and peppy before she now lot up like the fourth of July and Christmas combined.

 

“OMG you know supernatural?” He knew she was doing her best to hold in a fangirl squeal. “I _love_ those books. If Misha were ever a teenager i think he'd look just like you.” She was practically bouncing in her seat.

 

“I've read the books.” He glanced at his clipboard. He knew she wanted to talk more.

 

“Oh my, you should fill that out maybe afterwards if there's time we can talk about the books?” She just looked way too excited and kind to day no too.

 

“If there's time.” He said politely and went to go sit down and began filling out the medical form.

 

It wasn't that much longer until he was called over to to through a dark wood door. The whole office felt warm and homey. Less like going to a doctor's office and more like visiting a favorite family member. It was hard not to feel comfortable and welcomed.

 

“Ah Castiel it's so good to finally meet you.” Ms. Moseley stood from her desk and came around to shake his hand.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you too Ma'am.” He shook her hand.

 

“Oh no need to be so formal,” she smiled warmly at him. “Come sit down. “ she gestured to the sitting area not pointing at anyone spot specifically giving him the option to sit where ever he felt most comfortable. He chose an armchair and sank into the comfortable plush seat. “Would you like something to drink? Tea with honey?”

 

Cas lit up at that and nodded. “Yes please.” Before he knew it a warm mug was in his hands. He let the warmth seep I to his hands and warm him through before taking a sip.

 

“I know a little about you based off of Pamela's notes but I'd like to get to know you on my own. Why don't you tell me about yourself Castiel?”

 

“Well a lot has changed since my last official meeting with Dr. Barnes and even since her visit. “

 

“Like your move?”

 

He nodded, “yes….and….I am seeing someone.” He smiled at his tea and sipped it. “It's my first time dating someone.”

 

“What are they like?” She noticed instantly how Castiel lit up at the mention of the person he was dating.

 

“Very stubborn and caring are the first two things that come to mind. Protective, patient but also sometimes lets his emotions get the best of him. He comes off as confident but i know he's always the first to talk down his intelligence and talents. He's always there to build me up and help me. I try to do the same for him. “ he looked to Missouri. “He's the one who encouraged me to come.”

 

“He sounds like a sweet boy.” She watched Castiel blush realizing he'd very obviously let out he was dating a boy.

 

“He is…umm we haven't actually said anything to very many people…”

 

“Don't worry I am not about to tell your daddy.”

 

“So….it's okay?” He stared at her.

 

“I personally see no problem with it, plus from our small conversation he seems to make you happy right?” Cas nodded. “What has you worried Castiel?”

 

“I….I don't want anything to happen to him. I've gone through some rough things when I wasn't seeing anyone.” He sighed.

 

“Do you think the same will happen to him?”

 

Cas took a long moment really mulling over the question. “Maybe not the exact same. But, I guess I worry about people's reactions once they find out. Not towards me but him. I know our friends would be fine with it...but….I worried about negative comments and actions hurting him...he's good at keeping it in.” He sipped more tea. “I guess I want to keep all the bad stuff from him like he tries to do for me. I am always there to reassure him when he worries and i guess…”

 

“You want someone to reassure you?”

 

“Maybe.” He sipped again, the tea helped him sort things out. “I know he'll probably take things in stride when they come. He'll probably be right there to cheer me up if things go sideways...but I can't help but worry and overthink. For all I know no one will even care.” _Oh his father is gonna care._

 

“I can't tell you exactly what to do but if your boyfriend is as understanding and supportive as your letting on I think you should talk to him. Tell him what worries you and maybe discuss what to do if things don't go as planned.”

 

“He's not big on feelings talk.”

 

“I get the feeling for you he'd make an exception...probably already has.” She nodded as Cas blushed.

 

“Guess it's kinda weird since I've been on the whole think positive route this whole time.”

 

“Even optimists can have pessimistic thoughts, and vice versa.”

 

Cas nodded and finished his cup. It felt good to get some of this out and into words. They continued talking for the full hour. Cas didn't think talked about anything substantial but he felt lighter. After the appointment finished up Missouri asked him to come back the next week. She felt like once a week should be good.

 

When she opened the door that led into the waiting room Cas was met with a wonderful surprise.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Heya Cas. All done?” Dean stood and walked over and with zero hesitation hugged Cas. Cas froze for a half second but quickly melted into the hug. After a short moment Dean turned to Ms. Moseley. “It's nice to meet you ma'am.” Dean gave her a smile.

 

“Oh both you two are so well mannered. “ she smiled. “You weren't lying Castiel when you said he was good looking.”

 

Cas blushed, part way through talking they'd gone back to dean and Cas may have mentioned Dean was the best looking guy he'd ever seen.

 

“I think I am the lucky one in that respect Doctor.” Dean grinned. Cas wondered what had him so...open and comfortable being like this in public.

 

“Well aren't you a sweet talker Winchester.” She saw the look in Dean's eyes. “Oh you and that football team of yours is plastered over every news paper in town, not to mention that huge billboard off the freeway. Now don't go worrying no one will hear about this from me or Becky. That'll be up to you two.” She watched Deans shoulders relax. Had he really thought she wouldn't know who he was?

 

They soon said their goodbyes as Cas made his next appointment and headed out. Cas smiled as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

 

“I was surprised at how comfortable you were in there. “

 

Dean shrugged, “You told me that you'd probably tell her….and I kinda wanted to be like that in public with you again...even if it was just the doctors office.”

 

Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's, no one was around. “You're a very sweet boyfriend you know that Dean Winchester?”

 

Dean blushed, “shut up.” He half hid his face behind his hand.

 

Cas laughed, “nope. I am going to say it as often as I want.” He had to admit this seemed like a scene from a manga, and he loved it. “You know…..” Cas's tone changed. It caught Dean's attention, his eyes back on Cas.

 

“What?”

 

“My brother and sister are probably gonna be out shopping all afternoon.” He leaned in closer, “that house will be empty.”

 

He watched Dean's throat as he swallowed. Cas licked his lips in response.

 

“Car….now.” Dean didn't let go of Cas's had as he half dragged him to Baby. Cas had to hold in a laugh at Dean's eagerness.

 

Dean didn't even wait for them to make it all the way to his room before he had Cas pinned up against the wall. They'd only made it up one step on the stairs before he had Cas's back to the wall and his tongue in his mouth.

 

“Mmm….Dean…” Cas tried to speak in between kisses. Dean was even attempting to speak as he fitted against Cas. Dean moved to kiss down Cas's neck leaving him gasping and moaning. Before Cas had a chance to react Dean lifted Cas up so his legs wrapped around his waist. Dean began grinding against him harder and faster. “D-Dean….room..not here.”

 

“Too…..too far.” Dean began reaching for Cas's belt.

 

“Please.” That certainly snapped Dean back to attention. Instead of setting Cas down though he kept one hand on the banister and his other on Cas as he made his way up the stairs.

 

Needless to say Cas found this to be extremely sexy. He took the time to lay kisses all over Dean, even kissing him. Seems Dean knew his way up the stairs and to his room better then he'd thought.

 

Dean took just enough time to shut the door and lock it before he put Cas down on the bed. The two wasted no time stripping down. Dean was down between Cas's legs the second his pants were off. His green eyes met with Cas's blue one just before he took Cas into his mouth.

 

“Fuck….Dean...shit.” Cas gasped out. That was not what he expected. He'd definitely planned on a blowjob when they got here but he'd imagined their roles reversed. It seemed like Dean was taking what he learned last time and was putting it to use. He was working his tongue and mouth around Cas in All the right ways. Cas had to hold back from thrusting himself into Dean's mouth. He wasn't so sure Dean was ready for that.

 

“I love hearing you lose your cool like that,” Dean smirked and flicked his tongue against his tip.

 

“You would like that wouldn't you,” Cas couldn't take his eyes off of Dean. His boyfriend began kissing his way up his body. His lower stomach was quickly covered in kiss marks, then his abdomen, and a few were left on his chest. Dean dragged his skin across the toned muscle and taunt skin of Cas's chest. He nipped at his nipple and ran his tongue over it feeling it perk up under all his attention. Cas had no idea his chest, specifically his nipples, were this sensitive. Dean had paid attention to them before but not this much. He bit down hard on his lip as Dean sucked the sensitive nub before moving onto the other. He finished when Cas's dick was leaking with need.

 

“Cas,” Dean kissed his jaw.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Feel free to say no...but um...would you like to try something a bit more?”

 

Cas was still aching with need as he propped himself up to look at Dean. “Like what?”

 

“Maybe...I could use me fingers….while I get you off.” Dean sounded nervous as he spoke. Cas cocked his head feeling a little confused. Dean saw the confusion. “Fuck….sorry….i know I am the _experienced_ one but damn am I nervous. I don't wanna fuck this up.” Dean hung his head.

 

Cas reached up and touched his cheek. “We're both going to be nervous Dean. Most of this is new to us both. Don't worry.” He reached up and kissed him. “And….I wanna try it.” He knew what Dean was trying to tell him.

 

“Yeah?” Dean looked surprised.

 

“Yeah.” Cas reached over and opened his nightstand drawer. He pulled out the bottle of lube he now kept there regularly. He handed it to Dean, “we'll probably need this.”

 

Dean took the bottle gave Cas a long deep kiss guiding him back down onto the bed. Cas felt nerves and butterflies building. He and Dean we're taking another step forward. He still needed to talk to him about his worries, but for now he'd let himself get lost in this with Dean.

 

Dean made his way back down between Cas's legs he took Cas back into his mouth, using his hand to stroke what his mouth didn't cover. Cas got scared he'd cum before they had a chance to get to the next step when Dean finally pulled off. He grabbed the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

 

“I am only gonna use one tonight, 'kay?” Cas nodded in response. “Tell me if you don't like it or it hurts...or if you want me to try something….promise?”

 

Cas nodded again, “promise.”

 

Cas was honestly really tense at first. Dean murmured soft reassurances as he opened Cas's legs a bit wider. His fingers gently began to circle his rim. Cas clenched the sheets tightly. That felt weird and good, very good.

 

“That okay?”

 

“Mhhm.” Cas couldn't get much else put.

 

“Babe, i need you to relax.” Dean continued to circle and gentle prod his entrance but never actually pushing in.

 

“Dean,” Cas practically whined, why was he so insistent on calling him Babe?

 

\------

 

“There you go,” Dean smirked as Cas's body relaxed. He placed his mouth back around Cas's member as his finger continued to massage and prod. He took Cas deeper as he gently pressed a finger in. Cas tensed as he pushed in. He used his free hand to rub his hand over Cas's thigh. His angel seemed to enjoy all of this once he got used to it.

 

He pushed his finger all the way in and let Cas get used to the feeling as he worked his mouth over him. Dean felt Cas place a hand on his head and run his fingers through his hair. He felt confident Cas should be ready so he began moving his finger. He worked his finger into him using deep slow thrusts. He could hear Cas moaning and calling his name. He loved knowing he was making him feel so good.

 

Dean kept a steady pace, he had to admit it felt pretty good using his mouth and hand on Cas like this. He just had to make sure he pulled off before Cas came.

 

“Dean,” Cas whimpered as his back arched.

 

“Feel good Angel?” Dean pulled off with a pop and watched Cas as his finger worked deep into him. He'd been doing his homework and if he'd read right he should just need to rub in this general area. Cas suddenly cried out his name, bingo.

 

“H-holy...oh my….what was….what...fuck.” Dean continued rubbing against Cas's prostate. He was living for this reaction. Cas was barely stringing words together. One of his hands was digging into Dean's shoulder the other swapped between running through his own hair and grasping at the bed.

 

“Babe….can I add another?” He heard a sound from Cas, when he looked up he was nodding vigorously. He slowly pulled his finger out, Cas reached to stop him. “Calm down, i just need to make sure this won't hurt.” Cas was practically pouting at this point but let Dean put more lube over His fingers.

 

His mood quickly changed again as Dean's fingers circled his rim before pushing back in. There was more resistance that with just one finger. Like before Dean went slow and helped Cas relax his body. It wasn't long before his boyfriend was moaning and calling out his name.

 

“Like that? God you look so good Cas.” Dean licked his bottom lip as he watched his fingers slide in and out of Cas. Fuck, he wanted him so bad. He wanted to be in him. They weren't ready yet and he knew that. He dipped his head down and moved all thoughts to bringing Cas to climax. He sucked on him and took him as deep as he could. His fingers pushing in deep and rubbing against his prostate. He knew Cas was close. Suddenly Cas yanked him off of his dick and felt his cum hit his cheek. He didn't stop though. He used his free hand to stroke him through his orgasm, his fingers still working inside of him.  He stopped before it became too much for Cas.

 

Dean pulled his fingers out slowly, Cas laid on the bed looking wrecked, exhausted and satisfied. Just how he liked him.

 

“So?” Dean smirked as he grabbed a tissue to clean his fingers of the excess lube.

 

“Wow….wow.” Cas breathed out.

 

“I'll take that as a compliment. It didn't hurt right?” He had been scared it would hurt his first time.

 

“no….It was different and really good.”

 

“Different?” Dean looked at Cas. “Have you done it to yourself?” He watched Cas blush.

 

“Like you don't get yourself off.”

 

“Oh i do...and i know you do, I just didn't know you'd done this before.” Then Dean had a wonderful dirty idea. “Think you'll show me next time?”

 

“What?”

 

“Show me how you get off on your own.”

 

“You wanna see me...do that?” Dean nodded. “Okay, next time.” He pulled Dean in and gave him a kiss. “But, right now I want you to get up here. I wanna return the favor. “ Cas licked his lips. He crooked his finger at Dean. Dean hoped he was suggesting what he thought he was.

 

Sure enough Dean soon found himself straddling Cas so that he could easily slip his dick into his mouth while his Angel laid back on the bed. Fuck yeah, he'd never been able to do this before. Cas always seemed to want to do the same things as him or at least try things out with him.

 

Dean held onto the headboard and stared down at Cas as his boyfriend took him into his hand. Cas slowly began stroking him, his thumb brushing over the head of his cock. Dean rolled his hips wanting Cas to go a but faster. Cas however grabbed Dean's hips to keep him from moving.

 

Dean smirked, looked like Cas had plans. He was literally dripping in anticipation. Cas guided him closer and licked him from base to tip once he was close enough. Dean groaned as Cas did it again and again. Long slow licks before he finally took him into his mouth. Dean let out a sigh of pure bliss. He felt Cas pay his thigh and he looked back down at him. Cas relaxed his jaw and gave him a look. Dean knew what it meant.

 

He kept one hand on the head board and the other reached down to hold Cas's head as he began thrusting into his mouth. Dean kept the pace slow and steady for now. He knew Cas could take him in deep but he didn't want to overwhelm him, plus taking their time was just as good as going fast and hard.

 

Cas seemed to be enjoying it to. He groaned as his fingers dug into Dean's thighs. He'd definitely have marks tomorrow. Cas's eyes fluttered closed as Dean picked up the pace. Dean was thrusting deep into Cas's mouth his tip grazing the back of his throat. He wasn't going to last much longer.

 

“Cas….babe….not...I am gonna.” He groaned as his hips shuttered, he was so close. Cas urged him on with an almost bruising ass squeeze. Dean came calling out Cas's name, he tried to move himself from Cas's mouth but the boy refused. He held Dean in place until he was done. “Holy shit.” Dean stared down as he slowly pulled out. If he though Cas looked wrecked before it's nothing compared to what he looked like now.

 

“Enjoyed that?” Cas smiled tiredly.

 

“Very much. “ Dean moved and kissed Cas's forehead. “How about we get washed up?”

 

“Don't wanna get up.” Dean could never get enough of whiny Cas, it was rare his boyfriend wanted to act like this.

 

“How about I run a bath?”

 

“You'll get in with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Fine,” Cas let out a large sigh like he was doing Dean a favor. Dean poked his side knowing Cas was only joking.

 

Not too long later Dean was sitting behind Cas in the bathtub. Dean wasn't really a bath guy but he made exceptions, like right now. Cas was laid back against his chest, his eyes closed and his hands held Dean's. After they had washed up Cas had just wanted to relax there, so Dean drained and refilled the tub with warmer water.

 

“How much longer do you think we have until your family comes home?” Dean kissed his temple, they should probably get out soon Cas looked ready to pass out. Cas shrugged.

 

“No idea.” He yawned and snuggled closer. A couple minutes later Cas's phone dinged with the sound of a text message. “Read it Please?”

 

Dean reached over and picked up the phone, it was nice being with someone who trusted him like this. He had the same level of trust towards Cas as well. “It's Gabe, he said they'll be home in thirty minutes.” Did he know what they were up to? He probably guessed.

 

“We should get out,” Cas sighed and got up. Dean stepped out before him and helped him do the same. Water was drained as they dried off. Cas must have been really tired since he leaned heavily against Dean the whole time.

 

“Come on angel let's get decent before your brother and sister find us naked. “ Dean led him back to the room. Dean laughed as Cas didn't bother with underwear and slipped on sweats and a shirt before flopping onto the bed. Luckily Dean had taken off the comforter when they left the room. They may have made a bit of a mess earlier. Dean pulled on a pair of sweats and crawled in next to Cas. It took all of three seconds before Cas was cuddled up to his side and fast asleep.

 

It took Dean much longer to fall asleep. He spent his time watching Cas and enjoying this with him. He enjoyed everything they did together. All the big stuff and small stuff. Everything in between. Stuff people wouldn't think was important he found special.

 

Dean fell asleep thinking about them and their relationship with a smile. He was pretty sure he'd heard Gabe knock on the door and then slowly open it. “Don't even want to know,” he was pretty sure Gabe mumbled before leaving them to sleep. He woke them an hour or so later to come down and eat.

 

\------

 

Cas fixed his hair and shirt for the hundredth time that night. It was his first time planning a date, he really wanted this to go well. Dean insisted on driving again which he really didn’t mind. Though Cas did make him promise that as soon as his care was ready he’d be driving them on the next date.

 

He finally just let it go and grabbed his scarf. Cream colored fitted sweater, black peacoat and burgundy scarf. He took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

 

“You look perfect Cassie stop fidgeting.”

 

“I can’t help it.”

 

“You know he’ll like whatever you where.”

 

“I know...but still.” Cas sighed and slipped on his coat. Gabe walked over and placed his hands on Cas’s shoulders.

 

  
“Cas, Dean wouldn’t care if you wore your pajamas. You look great ten bucks says he won’t know what to say for the first couple of seconds. You’ve planned a great date it’ll be fine.” He smiled at Cas who nodded. Yeah, it’d be perfect.

 

“Okay. I’ve got this.”

 

Anna walked over and grinned, “You look very handsome. I am sure Dean will be speechless.”

 

“Thank you Anna.” He’d asked Dean to dress warm since they’d spend their date outside for the most part.

 

Speaking of Dean, the doorbell rang and they all stared at it before Anna finally walked over and opened the door.   


“Hey Anna.”

 

“Hey Dean.” She let him in. Much like Cas Dean wore a scare and a fitted winter sweater however he wore a black leather jacket over it all. His sweater was a deep hunter green and his scarf was a deep charcoal grey.

 

Cas and Dean’s eyes met and just as Gabe predicted Dean didn’t say a word for a long moment. Eventually the gears started turning and he walked over and gave Cas a hug. He placed a kiss on his cheek before he finally got around to talking.

 

“You look great Cas.”

 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Cas took his hand. It was nice that he could be like this at home. He was feeling more and more up to telling his father as the days went on. He still wanted to talk to Dean about his conversation with Missouri.

 

“Okay you two crazy kids. Drive safe and don’t stay out too late.” Gabe grinned.

 

“Aye Aye captain.” Dean gave a salute and walked them outside. Just as he normally did Dean opened the door for him.

 

“When I drive are you going to let me open the door for you?” Cas asked before he got in.

 

“You wanna hold the door open for me Cas?” Dean grinned.

 

“Of course.” Cas smiled and leaned in.

 

“I wouldn’t mind. “

 

“Good. “ Cas looked around and quickly placed a kiss on Dean’s lips before slipping into the passenger seat.

 

“So where are we going?”

 

“Secret.”

 

“I am driving though.”

 

“And I am giving directions.” Cas patted his knee and let Dean start up Baby. Cas led him onto the freeway and into one of larger cities nearby. They were having a large outdoor night time market. Food, games, vendors, music. A ton of different things. He thought it’d be perfect. Plus at this distance and the event he had a good feeling they wouldn’t run into anyone at school.

 

He watched Dean’s whole expression light up as he caught on. “This was a perfect idea Cas.” He found them a great parking spot, they wouldn’t have to walk far to enter the market area. They both got out of the car and felt a soft chill, but thanks to their clothing they kept most of the cold away. Dean met Cas in front of baby, he took his hand with a smile and led the way.

 

Cas knew Dean wanted to be more affectionate in public just as much as he did, maybe more. He had caught a glimpse of that at the doctors office, he’d had no idea he’d been holding that in. He never said anything. So tonight he’d have no issues being as affectionate as Dean wanted to be. Cas laced their fingers together and walked a bit closer.

 

“First order of business, Hot chocolate.” Cas tugged him towards a stall down to the right.

 

“How do you know where it’s at?”

 

Cas simply held up his phone. The city had uploaded a map labeling the stalls around the plaza area. “Magic.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Don’t be a smart ass.” He tugged him even closer. The line was short and went by quickly. Cas caught two girls look at Dean until they noticed them holding hands. They looked sad for about half a second but then perked up and started speaking animatedly. Weird.

 

Cas watched as Dean looked over the menu, he chuckled as Dean scowled at the vegan and sugar free section. Finally Dean settled on a Nutella Hot Chocolate and Cas ordered a Peppermint Hot Chocolate. Dean tried to pay but Cas reminded him that he promised to let him pay tonight. Reluctantly Dean put his wallet away. The salesman just laughed and got to working on their drinks. When he finished them up and handed them over he also included a Christmas cookie for each.

 

“We didn’t order…” The man held up a hand to pause Cas.

 

“It’s a gift. You two remind me of me and my wife back in high school. Enjoy your date you two.”

 

They thanked the man and continued on walking.

 

“That was surprising.” Cas said as he bit into his cookie.

 

“Yeah. Never expected that. We reminded him of him and his wife...that must be a pretty good compliment if they’re still married and they’ve been together since high school right?” Dean grinned.

 

“Definitely seems like a good omen for the future to me.” Cas sipped his drink, it was perfect.

 

There were so many small vendors and local artists. Dean and Cas found themselves taking a slow walk around to look at each stall just to see what they had. Dean ended up buying a few things, all of which were gifts for Cas. The first was a really nice knit burgundy beanie, Cas may have started buying more and more recently. After that they went to a few booths and found unique enamel pins and buttons from local artists. The three Dean got him found their new homes on the left side of his new headwear. One was a honeycomb enamel pin, a set of angel wings, and a button with original artwork of Cas’s favorite video game character.

 

Cas started to lead them to a closed off area where a local cover band would be playing. He had a good feeling Dean would enjoy this.

 

“What do they cover?” Dean asked finding them a good spot.

 

“Classic rock.” He watched Dean’s eyes light up. “Mostly Zeppelin and AC/DC.” Dean was definitely loving this. “I looked them up, they’re pretty good and they play music from other bands too.”

 

\------

 

“You my Angel are the best.” Cas really had killed it on this one, it was an amazing date. He pulled Cas in and gave him a kiss, a real one. Not a peck or a quick one, a full on kiss. Dean didn’t care that they were in public and he hoped Cas didn’t either. He felt Cas freeze up for a moment, he hoped he didn’t fuck up. The nerves quickly melted away as Cas relaxed into his arms. He heard a soft noise from behind Cas. He didn’t stop kissing him as he took a look. He saw some guy glaring at them in disgust. Not today asshole. Dean caught his eyes and glared at him then flipped him off. The guy quickly looked away, Dean never broke away from Cas and Cas never knew what happened. Eventually Dean pulled away and smirked at the look on Cas’s face.

 

“Enjoy that?”

 

“Very much so.” Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. The longer they were together the more Dean was dying to stop hiding this. In all honesty the only thing holding him back was his dad. He had a good feeling about his friends and if anyone at school had a problem with it they could go fuck themselves. John Winchester though, telling him brought up fear and nerves. One day he was going to have to tell him. Especially based off of how serious this relationship was looking. This wasn’t ending at high school for them, Dean was sure of that.

 

The music soon started up and they pulled away. They stayed close though and listened through the bands entire set. Dean loved it all, they were really good. Cas said he’d give him their Facebook page, maybe they could watch them again sometime. When the next band went on stage Dean took Cas from around the waist and led him back to go through more stalls.

 

Once again they took their time looking and watching. At some point their positions switched and Dean was the one with the arm around his waist. It was different, he was used to always being the one taking the lead and taking the more ‘dominant’ role in the relationship. He was learning though that Cas wanted to share that role with him too and the more Dean let him the more he learned that he didn’t mind it at all. Like when Cas asked if he’d be okay with Cas holding the door open for him. He didn’t mind, he thought it was pretty nice of him to ask too. He knew Cas was always doing his best to find out what Dean was okay with and what he wasn’t. Letting Dean take his time and open up to things. Just like how Dean took his time with him in other areas.

 

He was sure overall he’d feel more at ease and comfortable in taking the lead but he could see himself letting Cas take the reigns when he wanted to. As if reading his mind, just like always Cas leaned over and whispered to him.

 

“You don’t mind?”

 

Dean shook his head, “I don’t mind.” He watched Cas smile and his cheeks become colored with a blush. “Like taking the lead Cas?”

 

Cas chuckled, “Sometimes. But most of the time I like you spoiling me to be honest.” He gave Dean a squeeze, “I do like flipping that on occasion though.”

 

“I gotta admit I think it’s the same for me.” Dean was a giver more than a receiver and from what he gathered Cas had never let himself want and take but as they grew closer he saw Cas soak it all in. He noticed Cas really loved the affection and attention, but he wasn’t clingy or selfish. They worked well together Dean was able to be himself give, protect and spoil and Cas took it all in and when Dean needed and wanted it Cas did the same for him. Dean also liked that Cas’s shows of affections weren’t over the top, they were normally subtle and perfect for Dean. Over the top stuff usually was hard for Dean to process and made him uncomfortable.    

 

They made it down the aisle and didn’t find anything to get but Cas did save a few Instagram's away to keep an eye on things some of the vendors made. The next aisle however they found a large booth where people were selling gingerbread house kits in different sizes and sets.

 

“Wow these are awesome. Ma was looking into getting one.” Dean leaned over one table to look at them. Ninety percent of the stuff was homemade, even some of the candies.

 

“We should get her one.” Cas offered as he looked over them too. They ended up picking a medium sized gingerbread cabin set for her. Cas couldn’t help but snagging a gingerbread castle set for his house.

 

“Cas…” Dean stared in awe at the large imperial star destroyer.

 

“Dean no.”

 

“But it’s so cool.” Dean stared at him with Moose worthy puppy eyes.

 

“Yes but do you need one though?” It was huge. It was already made and probably display only. It looked about half the length of Dean’s dining room table.    

 

“Maybe.”

 

Cas gave him that look, you know that one that said ‘seriously Dean’. Just then one of the workers walked up and offered them a medium sized kit.

 

“How about this instead?” She smiled. It was a much more reasonably sized star destroyer and this one Dean could put together himself.

 

“Perfect.” Cas paid for it and added it to their bag. “Do you happen to have a website?” The woman nodded and handed them a business card. Apparently they were part of a large bakery in town.

 

“We carry a lot of these in store during the season. You can call ahead and see if we have any or place an order. “

 

“Thank you. I may just do that.”

 

“What were you thinking?”

 

“Maybe one for charlie. Like a tardis or harry potter themed.”

 

“I like that idea.” Dean let Cas put his arm around him again as they walked away. Overall a pretty good date so far and only one asshole. It made Dean really optimistic for when they’d finally just tell everyone.

 

They made their way through all of the booths, buying food and a few things here and there. By the time they made it all the way through it had gotten quite late. Dean suggested they start heading to the car but Cas asked him if they could go back he wanted to go back and pick up a few things. They went back to some of the first stalls and Cas grabbed a black beanie and a few pins from the stalls. He placed the pins on the beanie and then handed it Dean.

 

“You get one too.” Dean looked over it. It was a black beanie with a grey batman logo patch on the side. Cas had picked a batman logo enamel pin, a pin of a colt revolver just like the one described in the supernatural books, and finally an impala pin. It was like a little replica of his baby.

 

“How?”

 

“I actually saw it earlier while you were looking I had her put it aside.I was debating on surprising you now or later. I couldn’t help but just do it now.”

 

Dean pulled on the hat and then pulled Cas in for a kiss. The girls at the booths gave a loud cheer. The boys couldn’t help but laugh. They thanked them and headed out to the impala. Dean couldn’t help but steal another kiss before Cas slid into his seat. Cas stole another before Dean pulled out of the parking spot. This had been a great night.

 

Cas moved next to Dean and rested his head on his shoulder as they drove. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

 

“I did too.” Dean glanced over at Cas and then back at the road. “I liked being able to kiss you and be close out there.”

 

“I enjoyed that quite a bit too.”

 

“I wanna do that more often.” He felt Cas sit up.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mhmm...I still worry about my dad though.” He felt Cas put a supportive hand on his knee.

 

“I can’t say that he doesn’t worry me too.” Cas sighed and stared out the window.

 

“What’s up angel?”

 

“I thought of my conversation with Dr. Moseley.”

 

“What did you talk about?”

 

He saw Cas glance at him and back out the windshield. “My worries.” Dean reached down and held Cas’s hand.

 

“You know you can talk to me about anything right?”

 

“I know...I guess I just didn’t know how to put them into words until I talked with her.”

 

“What’s got you worried?”

 

“People….I want to be openly dating you...but I worry about what people will say and do to you. I don’t really care what they say to me I’ve kind of gone through a lot already there is really little they could do now. But...I don’t want you to go through any of that at all.” He squeezed Dean’s hand. “I don't….I want….” He heard the break in Cas’s voice. They were off the freeway now and on country roads. Dean pulled over and turned to Cas. His eyes were welling up but he was fighting off tears. Cas only cried when it was really serious. Dean pulled him into his arms and kissed his temple.

 

“Cas it’s okay. It means a lot that you want to keep me safe from all that bad and negativity. As much as we hope it’ll go easy we both know there will be people who’ll be dicks.”

 

“I just...I’ve been so optimistic and telling you it’ll work out...I feel like a hypocrite.”

 

“Cas, Angel, Hon, Darlin’ you are not a hypocrite okay.” Dean smiled as Cas gave a small chuckle just like he hoped. “It’s okay to think like this. It’s okay to want things to go well but understand that they might not. It’s okay to want to protect me from that. But just understand that you might not be able to and that’s okay.” Dean held his face in his hands. “I know what the possibilities are Cas and trust me being with you outweighs that all. When the time comes if anyone one has any problems with us being together I’ve already decided to tell them to fuck off. “

 

Cas covered his mouth and tried not to laugh, “Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Cas leaned forward and hugged him. “Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

 

“ it’s okay. I am glad you told me now. I was kind of think about all of this today too. I am still not ready to tell my dad…”

 

“It’s okay Dean I really don’t blame you...but you know...I was kind of thinking of bringing it up to my dad.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah...not now but soon.”

 

“Well when you tell him think I can be there?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

“Good.” Dean kissed him and then pulled away so he could drive again.

 

“You know, when you called me Hon’ and Darlin’ it kinda makes us sound like an old married couple.” Cas teased.

 

“I mean we kind of are. Plus based off of what the hot chocolate guys said it’s our future so might as well start now.” Dean grinned and glanced over to see Cas roll his eyes. “You know you like it.”

 

“Maybe.” Cas smiled and placed his head back on Dean’s shoulder.

 

* * *

Authors Note: Anything after this is not story related.

Here's the last of the questions guys. But if you guys have any other questions feel free to ask them here or on my Twitter @[ **NP_Infiniteart**](https://twitter.com/NP_Infiniteart)

 

 **Question:** How do you implement ideas into a cohesive structure?

 **Answer:**   I actually have a few different methods depending on the story and sometimes I use a mix. Originally I used to just write and hope it all went well lol Now however I do a lot of bullet point stuff. For this story I have bullet points of main ideas and scenes I want to implement. I drew out a timeline and added in key words to help keep track of when things happen. The other thing I do for this story is to have chapter summaries for myself. They are much more detailed than the ones I give you guys and it gives me miles stones to hit when completing a chapter. This might be a bit excessive but for me it keeps me on track and keeps my ideas stored somewhere. I have so many ideas they tend to get lost in each other. For other stories like my oneshots, those tend to only need small outlines or summaries to keep me on track. For a personal Destiny2 piece (probably won't post it) I kind of jump around and write as I go. 

 

 **Question:** What are you working on now? Share a little snippet or description. 

 **Answer:** I am working on a few ideas. None of which are completed. My top 3 though are definitely a Destiel Demon and soulmate au, Destiel taskforce and bounty hunter au, and a Klance S8Ep1 rewrite. I still want to do my Cowboy au but that one will be a big one and i'll have to find time to fit it in with this one. I have a snippet of my demon soulmate au for you guys. 

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean….You'll never be of any use the way you are. Honestly you're a disgrace to your family name.” Alistair tisked as Dean stayed on one knee his head tilted down. So much potential locked away. “So weak, like a human.”

Dean held back a flinch as he was called weak. He didn't want to be weak, he wanted to be strong. Hold up the family name.

“Want to know how to get stronger Dean?” Alistair stood in front of him.

Dean looked up. “Yes sir.”

“Do you know what keeps you weak? What holds back your powers, your strength?”

Dean stared up at Alistair's unsettling red eyes, he shifted his sight to just above his shoulder. “No.” He did, he hated admitting it.

“Your human half Dean. Your soul.”

“How do I get rid of it?”

“Normally we could rid you of your soul. However, sometimes human's share souls with another. Soul mates if you will. “ Alistair clasped his hands behind his back and stared down at Dean.

Dean didn't like Alistair, didn't trust him. However he was the only one who'd helped him so far. So for now he'd take what he could get.

“Are you saying I have a soulmate?”

“Yes. We can't destroy yours without first getting rid of your soulmate. You'll have to do the deed. It'll help you gain your powers.”

Dean looked to the ground. He had to kill his soulmate? He didn't know who they were but it shouldn't be an issue. Just one person stood in his way of becoming a real Winchester.

“How do I find them?”

Alistair smiled, it was ugly and creepy it sent a chill through Dean. Just deal with it for now, later you can get rid of him, he told himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have gotten this up on time but I decided to add in date night and expand on it XD  
> There are parts of this I am not one hundred percent happy with but I enjoyed writing the chapter. I think date night was my favorite part.  
> Please excuse the doctors visit if anything is wrong. i am no psychology expert and my knowledge is limited. I did my best though lol and I hope you all enjoyed it. I think the part I was a little unhappy with might be the smut scene I wasn't sure if it flowed well with the rest of the feel and tone of the chapter. I don't want it to feel stuck on or different from my normal writing. I look forward to writing the next chapter. If all goes as planned it'll be christmas time. Lol this whole winter part has stretched on much further than originally planned but I am fully enjoying exploring this time of year (It's my favorite).
> 
> Thank you all for reading I'll see you all next week ^-^


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have but one word/name for this chapter: Bart

Cas walked down stairs as he fixed his tie. Anna was talking to their father as he pulled on his blazer. They were discussing her dance classes and school. Gabe was on his phone texting someone. Cas was pretty sure it was a girl, probably Kali. 

 

Cas went to grab his coat when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out knowing exactly who it was. 

 

_ ‘Ellen and Jo insisted on going to so they'll be there. I think Ellen and my Ma have taken a real shine to Anna.’ _

 

Cas smiled as he read it over. It felt like over a small span of time their family had grown exponentially. ‘  _ she'll be happy to hear it. Your dad?’  _ He knew Mary and Dean had been on the fence about telling and inviting John. They had been keeping an eye on his moods to see if it'd be a good idea.

 

_ 'He isn't in a bad mood but doesn't seem like he wanted to come but that's okay. He's gonna spend time with Bobby.’  _  It was probably for the best. 

 

_ ‘Seems like we're ready to head out over here I'll see you soon <3. _ ’ 

 

_ 'See you soon Angel <3.’ _ Cas grinned and pocketed his phone. He looked up to see his father looking his way. He quickly composed himself and pulled on his coat. 

 

“Ready to to?” Bart walked over and brushed off some lint from Castiel's coat. Then when Gabe came over he fixed his loose tie. 

 

“I think we are.” Cas as he made his way outside. This time he had Gabe take the front seat and sat in the back with Anna. 

 

“I am so excited, I can't wait to show you the surprise we have in the show.” Anna said as she she brushed down non-existent flyaways from her hair. 

 

“Speaking of surprises Ellen and Jo are going.” 

 

“Yeah?” She seemed excited. She'd gotten to know them really well at the Halloween party and sometimes when they'd go to the Winchester's after school Ellen and or Jo would be there visiting. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ellen and Jo?” Bart looked at them from the rear-view mirror.

 

“Ellen is Bobby's wife, and Jo is his daughter.”

 

“The mechanic shop owner.”

 

“Yes. They're like family to Dean and Sam and have been really welcoming to us.” Cas added in. Bart nodded and turned onto the next street. 

 

Bart had been taking care recently to pay more attention to his children. Maybe it was Cas ending up in the hospital again or maybe seeing them flourish with so many people around that he realized he didn't know them as well as he should. The boys specifically. 

 

He got the notice that Cas was seeing his new doctor recently. He knew he had a lot on his mind but like himself he tried to deal with things on his own. Bart rubbed the bridge of his nose as he pulled into the parking lot. He'd been paying more attention to them recently and he had questions. He just didn't know how to ask them. 

 

It was sad but he was feeling like a man who just became a father instead of one who'd been one for eighteen years. 

 

Bart found a perfect parking spot and got out of the car. He opened up Anna's door and took her bag for her so she could get out without ruining her outfit. 

 

“Thanks Dad.” She smiled up at him. Of the three he knew Anna the best. It wasn't fair to the boys. To be honest he probably knew more about Gabriel than Castiel. He got the feeling though that his middle child was probably the most like him. 

 

“you're welcome my petite feu.” Anna's eyes lit up at the nickname, he really should use them more often. It was something their mother did more often than he had. She smiled and practically bounded up to her brothers. 

 

Seems as though the Winchester's were making their way over. He caught sight of Dean followed by the younger Winchester and a woman whom he assumed was their mother. He noticed Dean wave to them but his gaze laser focused on one person.  _ They're best friends _ . True. However when he looked to Castiel there was this look in his eyes. It could just be him reading too much into it but he wasn't sure. If he was wrong and brought it up to Castiel well that would probably turn into a terribly awkward conversation. If he wasn't wrong….well he'd talk to him if that were the case. 

 

Mary couldn't help but think Bartholomew looked exactly as dean had described him. Tall, well put together, stoic, and all business.  He looked like he never he never turned off his business side. Not even at home. She walked up and gave the three Novak children hugs. Then turned to Bartholomew. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Novak.” She offered her hand. 

 

“The pleasure is all mine. Mrs. Winchester. I am glad to finally meet the woman who has welcomed my children into her family. You can call me Bart by the way.” He shook her hand, firm solid business handshake. 

 

“I am Mary. It was easy to welcome them in. They are hard not to love.” She smiled and looked over at them. Sam was talking to Cas about something and Dean was speaking with Anna and Gabe. “They all get along so well. Castiel has been an absolute dream to have around.” 

 

“Castiel has always been very well behaved and kind hearted.” He assumed that’s where the biggest difference between him and his son was. Castiel was always there to help people and trying to do the right thing. It didn’t always go as planned but the intention were good. Bart didn’t think he’d ever been like that.

 

“Yes he is. He’s been such a great friend to Dean.” 

 

“And vice versa. He seems much more outgoing and confident since meeting your son.” He turned his full attention to her, their children weren’t paying attention. Maybe he could...talk with her about his questions. He had never really talked to others about parenting other than his own brother and that wasn’t much advice and feedback. 

 

“You seem like you have a question on your mind Bart.” Mary looked to him. The man had a small furrow on his brow. 

 

“Yes well...Our boys get along...quite well right?” He asked carefully.

 

“Yes. they’re best friends” She watched him. Had he caught on?

 

“Hmmm. Yes, Castiel had mentioned that. He’d never had a close friend like that before. But...do you think..” he took a pause. “That they might be…” How did he just go out and ask the woman if her son was dating his? What if he was way off point?

 

She could see him struggling. There were many possibilities as to why. Was it because he struggled with the idea that their sons might be dating? Or maybe just that his son was dating? Could be because he barely knew her. Also it was probably quite a task to just try and ask another parent about this. 

 

“I think that if they are. That would be something to ask them.” She gave him a smile. “I get the feeling that Castiel wouldn’t lie to you if you asked. Nor would he be mad if you did, regardless of the answer.” 

 

He nodded, he should know that about his son too. Of the three Castiel was the more diplomatic level headed one. 

 

“If...that were the case would you be fine with it?” Bartholomew didn’t know the last time he felt like he lacked confidence in what he said. But he couldn’t help but feel lacking as he spoke about his son. Here was a woman who only knew him a few months and seemed to have so much knowledge and insight into him and he had a small handful. Not to mention just his lack of experience talking to another parent about serious matters concerning both their sons. Bart felt very out of his element. 

 

“If my boys are truly happy and safe I am happy. We work hard to keep them safe, healthy and happy so that they can live good full happy lives right?” She smiled as he nodded. He may not show it much but she could tell he loved his children. “It’s up to each parent to decide if they feel like it’s an appropriate spot to step in and stop something or to step back and support it.” 

 

Bart didn’t say anything. He just turned his attention to his three and her boys. Watching them. Castiel didn’t seem to stop smiling for a second. He was relaxed and open. He was happy. He nodded before looking to her again. 

 

“Thank You Mary. It’s not often I get to talk to another parent. I appreciate it.” He turned back to see Gabe tell Anna they had to go inside. “Castiel will tell me when he’s ready.” 

 

“I think you know them better than you think.” She smiled and walked over to where the five stood. 

 

Bart waited a moment before heading over. 

 

“Dad can you go with me to the back? My teacher wanted to talk to you.” 

 

“Of course.” He asked the boys to save him a seat and walked Anna inside to take her back stage. 

 

Cas had seen Mary and his father talking. It had looked serious so he’d made sure none of them interrupted. 

 

“What were you and my dad talking about?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

 

Mary chuckled, “Parent stuff.” 

 

He cocked his head, what did that mean? 

 

“You’re father just wanted to talk about you guys. He comes off standoffish but it’s easy to see he cares about you three. “ 

 

Cas smiled and nodded, “There was a point when we didn’t think he did, but recently. I am not sure what changed it but he’s been more open with us.” 

 

“That’s good. This move seems to have good for all of you.” Cas nodded. “You know...whenever you want to tell him.” Cas looked up in surprise. “I think he’ll be open to listening.” 

 

“You think so?” He didn’t look so sure. 

 

“Yes I do.”

Cas was still a little unsure but Mrs.Winchester sounded very sure of herself. He still wasn’t quite confident yet. He should talk to Dean about it. 

 

They all headed in and found the seats saved for them. A few minutes later Jo and Ellen showed up. They sat on the other side of Mary. Sam was on her other side. Dean and Cas were between Gabe and sam. That left their dad to sit on Gabes otherside. 

 

Bart came back to see their group had grown by two. He held out his hand and greeted both Ellen and Jo. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs.Singer.” Cas didn’t know if he’d ever heard anyone call Ellen that. They all just called her Ellen. 

 

“It’s nice to finally Meet you Mr.Novak. You can call me Ellen.” 

 

“And you can call me Bart. Maybe next time I’ll be able to meet your husband. From what I hear you two have also take in my trio as part of the family. “ 

 

“Oh they’re great kids. Anna’s the sweetest thing. I keep Gabriel close because I need to steal some of his baking secrets. “ 

 

“I’ll never tell.” Gabe jumped in and Ellen laughed. 

 

“And Castiel is always a huge help when he’s over.” Cas smiled shyly in response, no one saw as Dean gave Cas’s knee a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Wish I could take credit for all of that but I feel like they taught each other.” Bart’s tone didn’t show it but Bart was really feeling the hurt of his shortcomings as a father the more he talked with others about his kids. The boys stared at their father in shock, never in their lives had they heard him talk like that. 

 

“Oh come on Dad. You’ve got to take some credit. If it weren’t for you I am pretty sure I’d have flunked at least five times.” Always ready to lighten the mood Gabe jumped in, he wasn’t exactly comfortable with seeing his dad upset in a sad way. It just wasn’t like him at all. 

 

“Gabe’s right Dad, You shouldn’t sell yourself short.” Cas never understood why his father always got annoyed with him calling him Dad, maybe he didn’t think it held as much respect. He was used to over the years getting a look or a firm word and he’d quickly follow up with calling him father. This time however instead of annoyance he saw him soften at it. This was so out of character for his father. Maybe to their friends it didn’t seem like anything was different but the boys saw. They noticed. 

 

“See what I mean? I don’t know where they get that from.” Bart’s tone didn’t hold the hard edge it normally did. It was more casual. The two moms smiled, they could sense a shift in the Novaks. 

 

“Oh I am sure they got some of that from you. I get the feeling their stubbornness comes from you.” Ellen said lightheartedly. 

 

“I am going to take half credit for that. Had you met their mother you’d know exactly what I mean.” Cas looked to Gabe. Their father made a bit of a joke and talked about their mom in the same sentence. Was the world ending? 

 

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Ellen then took her seat as did Bart. 

 

Dean leaned over as they got ready for the show to start. “Something has changed about your dad.” 

 

Cas nodded, “I don’t know what it is...but it’s good.” 

 

The area was dark now so Dean reached over and took Cas’s hand. “I am glad. He sounds more like a dad than a businessman.” 

 

Cas chuckled and nodded, “Yeah. I don’t think I ever heard talk like that.” He turned to look Dean in the eyes. “I want to tell him.” 

 

“Now?” Dean looked surprised.

 

Cas smiled and shook his head. “Not right this moment. But...sooner than I originally planned maybe?” 

 

Dean squeezed his hand. “If you’re ready than I have no problems with it.” 

 

Cas took a deep breath and nodded. The music started up and all their attention was back on stage. The whole performance was amazing. Cas was proud of his little sister, if she kept this up he felt like she could continue this on well past school. That is if she wanted to. What caught them by surprise was her solo. That had been her surprise. He glanced over at his father who looked on the edge of his seat. Luckily Gabe was ready with his phone and made sure to record the whole thing. Cas wondered if he could get his dad to come to his soccer games. Next Saturday was his first game, not to mention next Friday was Gabriel's play. 

 

When the performance came to an end they all got up and cheered for the dancers, especially Anna. Dean and Gabe made sure she could hear them cheering for her. Cas watched his sister blush on stage. 

 

Bart separated from them to go get Anna from backstage. They all headed out and waited nearby for them both. Cas turned to his brother once they picked a spot. 

 

“I wanna tell dad.” 

 

“Tell Dad what?” Gabe had no idea what he was talking about.

 

“You know.” Cas glanced at Dean standing next to him. 

 

“Oooooh, wow really?” Gabe was genuinely surprised. 

 

Cas nodded, “Yeah...and I wanna ask him to come to your play and my game next week.”

 

“Wow you don’t do anything half assed do you?” Gabe gave a half chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. “I am behind you little bro. If you wanna ask I am right here. And when you wanna tell him I am sure your knight in shining armors got your back.” He winked at Dean who grinned back. 

 

“Thanks Gabe.” 

 

Mary asked them something and soon they were being pulled into their conversation as they waited for Bart and Anna. They didn’t have to wait much longer until the firey red head came bounding out followed closing by Bart. Anna wasted no time getting reviews from all of them. When Bart walked over Cas met him a few steps away from the group, Gabe stood close to him. 

 

“Dad...I was wondering, next week…” Cas didn’t get much else out, Bart cut him off. 

 

“Right next week. I’ll come in on Friday morning. That way I can make it to Gabriel’s play. Gabriel can you send me a more accurate time for that. The notice I have only says evening. I’ll stay until Sunday. That way I can also make it to Castiel’s game.” 

 

Both boys stood frozen in place. He knew, he was going. Gabe recovered quicker than Cas did. 

 

“Uh...yes I’ll get it to you.” He quickly pulled out his phone to text his dad the flier. 

 

“You...you knew the dates?” Cas finally spoke up. 

 

“Of course, you two were the ones that left the schedules in my briefcase right?”

 

“No,” Cas frowned then turned to look at Anna. “But I think I know who did.” He owed his sister a big present. 

 

“I am glad I got them. I should have gone before.” Bart watched his sons turn to look at him. No child should be surprised that their parent was going to one of their games or plays. Bart had really fucked up over these years. That he could admit that honestly to himself. 

 

“Well you’re going now.” Cas offered. Gabe didn’t know what to say, he was so thrown off by all of this. He couldn’t help but wonder what caused this change in their dad.

 

Bart had the faintest of smiles on his lips, to the boys it was like seeing their dad grinning ear to ear. Anna walked over and hugged the boys. 

 

“Are we gonna get ice cream?” She smiled brightly. 

 

“Isn’t it a bit cold for ice cream Anna?” Bart asked. 

 

“I guess,” She sighed playfully. “Unless we put it on brownies or pie.” 

 

“Did someone say pie?” Dean slid on over. Gabe rolled his eyes. 

 

“We may have pie and brownies at home.” Gabe had made enough if they wanted to share. 

 

“Can we invite everyone over?” Anna asked. 

 

“You can if you’d like to.” Bart didn’t see why not. 

 

Anna rushed over to go ask. Mrs. Winchester said she needed to get back home but the boys could go over. Ellen offered to take Mary home and Dean could take her car. With everything planned out they headed off to their respective vehicles. Mary and Ellen asked Bart to drop by on Christmas if they wanted to. Bart told them they might drop by for a visit. 

 

Cas caught Dean before he headed off. His Dad and siblings were on the way to the car. 

 

“You want to tell him tonight don’t you?” Dean only smiled. Cas nodded. 

 

“Yeah, I do. I have a good feeling about it.” 

 

Dean reached up and cupped his cheek, the cars kept them from view. “Then we’ll talk to him at your place.” 

 

“Okay….Dean.” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“He’s coming to my game.” Dean looked just as surprised as him.

 

“He is?” Dean hugged him, “I am happy for you Angel. I don’t know what brought this on but I am not gonna jinx it.” He kissed the top of Cas’s head. “Maybe some of this will rub off on my dad.” He whispered. Cas squeezed him back. 

 

“I hope so.” Before they went too far they broke away. They’d see each other soon anyways. Cas hurried to the car where his family was waiting. 

 

The car ride home was pretty laid back. It was amazing to see their father not so wound tight. Even when they got home he didn’t even look at his phone. They caught him reaching for it but held back. He was trying. Cas helped get everything ready while Anna and their dad went to go change. 

 

“What do you think happened?” Gabe asked sounding a bit worried. 

 

“I don’t think anything bad...maybe he just realized how much he was missing out on.” 

 

“...yeah...maybe.” it wasn’t like Gabe to sound so melancholy. 

 

“Maybe Dad’s seeing a therapist of his own.” Cas offered with a shrug. 

 

“You think?” Gabe looked over. 

 

“I mean he’s got a high stress job, three kids who live away from him, and a ton of other things on his plate. Who knows. Plus, you know Dad if something is bothering him he won’t tell us.” 

 

“Yup, he’ll keep it to himself. Just can’t tell if he’s like you and doesn’t want to bother anyone or doesn’t want to seem weak.” 

 

“Could be both.” Cas couldn't deny what Gabe said. 

 

“Well whatever it is let’s make the best of it. Maybe he’ll tell us.” 

 

Gabe had the brownies finishing up in the oven so that they were warm. Cas had plates and silverware ready. The doorbell rang as they pulled the brownies out. Gabe hadn’t stopped at brownies though, nope not gabe he had a few other things he’d worked on that day. The older Novak boy had too many ideas to keep locked away in his head. He needed to get them out and into the kitchen. 

 

“I’ll get it.” Bart called as he made his way downstairs. 

 

\------

 

“Are you nervous?” Sam asked as they walked up to Cas’s house. 

 

“Uh yeah. I am about to tell my boyfriends dad we’re dating.” 

 

“I could see how that’d be kind of scary.” Sam smiled at him. “It’ll be fine.” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean said more to himself than Sam. He had to say he was surprised to see Mr. Novak open the door. Not to mention how more relaxed he looked in casual clothes. Jeans, navy cardigan, and a white shirt. He couldn’t help but think Cas and his Dad had the same taste in clothes. Though he was pretty sure Gabe said Bart had been very picky about Castiel’s wardrobe when he was younger. Gabe had been too stubborn to even try to influence. 

 

“Dean, Sam come in.” Bart stepped aside. 

 

“Thank you for having us Mr.Novak.” 

 

“Thank you for coming to see Anna’s performance. She was happy to have all of you there.” Dean and Bart shook hands. 

 

“We were all happy to go. “ They both headed over to the kitchen where Sam had gone to help  plate the desert. Anna was happily talking away with him about school. Cas gave Dean a smile as he walked in. 

 

They all stood and sat around the island. Nothing formal, just casual and full of conversation. Dean noticed Bart spent his time observing but seemed to participate more than he probably normally did. Dean also noticed Bart was asking questions, not bad ones but the kind you ask to get to know people better. Even Dean could see Bart putting more effort into getting to know his kids better. 

 

After Sam and Anna had finished they hurried off to go find a movie to put on. Gabe started to gather stuff up and put them in the dishwasher. Dean could tell Cas was feeling nervous, he could practically feel the nerves rolling off of him. He reached over from under the island and found his leg to give him a supportive touch. He was reading whenever Cas was. As if reading their minds Gabe said he was going to go help Anna and Sam. 

 

“Dad,” Dean heard Cas push out the word. It sounded like his voice almost broke there. He was nervous. 

 

“Yes Castiel?” Bart looked over to his son. His eyes focused but not harsh. The best way Dean could describe them would be open. 

 

“I have something I’ve been wanting to tell you.” Bart waited patiently and quietly. “I um…”Cas was practically shaking next to him. 

 

“Castiel,” Bart’s tone was probably the warmest anyone had ever heard it. “If it’s something important to you, something serious. Say it with confidence, don’t be scared.” Bart and Cas stared at each other for a long moment. 

 

_ He knows.  _ What gave it away genius?  _ Oh nice insulting your own intelligence.  _ Shut up. 

 

Cas sat up straighter and squared his shoulders. He was still nervous but seemed more sure of himself. He reached over and took Dean’s hand in his. “Me and Dean are dating.” 

 

Bart looked between the two and took a moment before speaking. “I had a feeling.” 

 

“You aren’t mad?” Cas asked carefully. Dean wasn’t sure what was more surprising the fact that Bart had figured it out or his reaction.  __

 

Bart took another moment to form his words. “Are you happy Castiel?” 

 

“Very much so, extremely.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Then I am not mad. Castiel...I was never mad about your sexuality. You know I knew after your last school that you were either interested in both guys and girls, or just guys.” Bart leaned back in his seat. “I wanted you to be safe and I didn’t go about it well. I may not have been the most supportive parent as you grew up but I did and do want the best for you, your sister and brother.” He looked to Dean, “and it’s quite obvious Dean here makes you happy and is good for you.” 

 

Cas looked close to tears at this point. Dean squeezed his hand. His own heart clenched, what wouldn’t he give to hear his dad talk like this to him? 

 

“Thank you,” Cas choked out the words. He was still holding back his tears. 

 

“Castiel...Avem,” This time the smile on Bart’s face was more prominent. “You never have to thank me for being your Dad. I never should have made it feel like you needed to.” The nickname was the final straw and the tears rolled down Cas’s cheeks. Bart looked a little lost for a moment but looked like he came to a decision and stood up and moved over to stand next to Cas. 

 

When Cas looked up his dad gave a small head gesture and Cas was up and out of his seat. Cas hugged his dad for the first time in who knows how long. The Novaks weren’t a hugging family, Dean knew this. So he knew what a huge thing this was for Cas and his dad. He stayed quiet and let them have their moment. Anna and Gabe walked in though and froze in place at the sight. Anna needed no invitation and rushed over to hug her Dad and brother. Gabe was more hesitant but with a small gesture from Bart he joined in too. 

 

Dean had to admit it was nice seeing Cas’s family move forward like this. It was obvious Bart still had a ways to go. Hugs obviously didn’t come natural to him, he looked completely out of his element but he was trying. He was trying for his kids, for his family. 

 

The hug wasn’t long and eventually they pulled away. Bart turned to Dean now. “I guess this is the part where I threaten you if you hurt my son and tell you to take care of him.” Bart raised a brow. 

 

“I would never do a thing to hurt Cas and if I ever did I am sure my family, friends and your family will be right there with you.” He smiled at Bart. They shook hands but then Bart pulled him in and spoke into his ear so only Dean could hear. 

 

“Treat him well Dean or you’ll find out I have far more connections than you could imagine.” 

 

Dean didn’t doubt for a second Bartholomew Novak would stay true to his word. “You have my word Sir.” Bart nodded and pulled away. 

 

“Now I believe you all were off to watch a movie. I’ll leave you all to it.” Bart let them head off to the living room and then went to his own room.

 

\------

 

Cas sat down next to Dean as the movie started up. The middle schoolers chose a horror movie for some reason. He was happy his dad had not only didn’t mind they were dating he approved. He leaned against Dean. He still couldn’t help but wonder what had brought around this change. He sighed. 

 

Gabe glanced over at him, he was thinking the same. They were both happy that Bart was opening up but something felt off. 

 

“Why don’t you go check on him?” Dean offered. Cas looked up to him. “I’ll be fine I can stay with these three just fine.” 

 

Cas glanced to Gabe. “You talk to him Cas. I am not so great at that stuff. “ 

 

“Yeah you are, you’re just not great at handling dad.” 

 

They both chuckled and Cas got up and went to his dad’s room. He knocked and heard his voice from the other side of the door. He opened it and found his dad sitting in an armchair by the window. 

 

“Castiel, did you need something?” Bart put his tablet down. 

 

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

 

Bart looked at his son and could tell it was something serious. He gestured for him to come in. Cas closed the door and went and sat down on the bench seat under the window. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” Bart would never admit it out loud but a small part of him was afraid Cas was about to bring up a sex talk.  _ You are not equipped for this.  _ I am well aware of that. 

 

“I was just… I don’t want to sound ungrateful but I was wondering what brought this change around.” Cas shifted in his seat. 

 

Bart really shouldn’t be that surprised one of his children came to him with this question. He knew Gabe or Cas would come to him, maybe both. His boys were smart. 

 

“It was a lot of things. There were a lot of reasons I was the way I was before, a lot of it starting way before you three were ever born. All of that stuff though, I never should have let it keep me from being a better father to you three.” Bart ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t want to tell you three, I still don’t want to tell Anna but I passed out at work and they had to take me to the hospital a week ago.” 

 

“What?” Cas nearly shot out of his seat. 

 

“Calm down, I am okay.” 

 

Cas did not look convinced. “What happened?” 

 

“I am sure it comes as no surprise to you but I haven’t exactly been taking care of myself it seems. Work stress, lack of sleep, and other things.” 

 

“What kind of other things?” Cas wasn’t letting it go. 

 

“Always so stubborn.” 

 

“I wonder who we get that from.” Cas and Bart both paused for a moment. Sarcasm towards Bart never came from Castiel, and if it did it was usually met with a reprimand. 

 

“Can’t say that you’re wrong.” For the first time ever he let it go. “I have high blood pressure, borderline anemic, and insomnia.” 

 

“Those aren’t good at all...none of those. Did you not know?” Bart didn’t look at Cas. “You knew something was wrong but didn’t go to the doctor. Work I am assuming.” 

 

“Trust me I heard an earful from my doctor, your uncle and my assistant.” He fixed the sleeve of his cardigan. “They ran some tests and so far I don’t have anything else to monitor other than that stuff but we have enough of a family medical history that I need to keep an eye on things.” 

 

“Was going to the hospital the reason you wanted to change?” 

 

“Sort of. When they were running all my tests the nurses and doctors asked normal conversation questions. All of which came back to you three and it made me realize how little I did know. I always assumed I knew quite a bit. But if I really put it all down, I should know so much more about you three.” He looked out the window. “My main nurse could tell me every single one of her sons friends, his favorite show, color, and singer. My doctor told me who his daughter was dating, how many points she scored at her last game, how many medals and awards she had won. The receptionist could tell me why her daughter was sad last week and how she sat there and talked it through with her.” Bart frowned, “Not one of those kids was yours and Gabe’s age, they were younger. I couldn’t do the same.” Bart scoffed, “What does that say about me as a parent?” 

 

Cas watched his dad, maybe the health problems affected him more than he thought. It just helped put all those things in perspective. 

 

“You were different with Anna.” 

 

Bart went rigid in his seat. “Different but not that much better.” He sighed, Bart rarely if ever sighed. “I am not going to lie to you Castiel and say me and your mother had a perfect relationship. Far from it. It’s going to sound terrible but Anna was the least like me and your mother and I guess I was just easier. She was raised by you boys not me or your mom.” He leaned forward towards Cas, “I never should have let that change how I treated you kids.” He dropped his head. 

 

“Anna is in a league of her own.” Cas finally spoke up. “Was mom difficult?” 

 

“If stubbornness was a competition i would take third place your mother held first and second. I am not saying this to speak ill of her but we had our problems. I wasn’t easy to be with either. Regardless of everything It still hurt when we lost her. It was a mixed bag of feelings.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Cas cocked his head to the side. 

 

“That Castiel is a discussion for another day.” Bart wasn’t quite ready to get into that. “Back to the reason you came here. It’s not going to be easy for me to change and be a good dad but I would like to try.” 

 

“You are a good dad, you just need to remember we’re you kids not your business partners. The first two steps you can do is to take better care of yourself make sure you come next week.” 

 

“That I can do.” 

 

“Castiel is your favorite color still green?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded, “Yes.”

 

“And Gabriel is still a Loki fan?” 

 

Cas nodded again, “You know that?” 

 

“I remember I went on a business trip and came back with this really nice sweater for you when you were about three. It was a burgundy color. You refused to wear it. You hated it. You would only wear this deep green on I had gotten you on my last trip. You tried to wear as much green as you could for the longest time. “ Cas had no idea. “Gabriel, was always more difficult to handle. I remember taking him to a bookstore, I needed to get something for your uncle. Gabe had wanted to look at the books and found this norse mythology book for kids. After that he fell in love with anything Loki.” 

 

“You remember all that?” 

 

“I do. I think those few years were probably the better ones I had with your mother, I wasn’t that much different than i normally was though. I have memories of all three of you growing up, but there should be more.”

 

Cas looked at his hands, “you know I think this whole family could do with some growing.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Dad?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was not the originally planned chapter. The whole evening wasn't supposed to be this long nor was the conversation between Cas and his Dad. Despite how much this changed and grew, I actually like it. I hope you guys do too. Bart still has a lot of things to make up for and explain but he does plan on working on it. He won't admit it but he had been legitimately scared when he woke up in the hospital. I hope this chapter goes over well ;-; This is probably the first chapter not 100% focused on Dean and Cas. I want to stay on track and have next week be the play, soccer game and xmas. If I had had more time with week I would have tried to fit in the play and game as well.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe's Play  
> Dinner with Bart  
> Soccer Game Morning

Cas scrolled through the story he was reading on his phone. It was a pretty lazy day with nothing planned except hanging out around home. He got more comfortable as he leaned against the headboard and pillow. He glanced down at his lap. Dean was fast asleep with his head on Cas's thigh.

 

Cas let a gentle hand run through Dean's hair. It was always much softer than he imagined. He watched as a small smile tugged at Dean's lips in his sleep. He moved his hand and traced a small line of freckles across Dean's cheek. He stifled a chuckle as he watched Dean scrunch up his nose. 

 

Cas kept his hand on Dean’s hair and went back to reading. He began humming a song as he sank into the story. He didn’t notice Dean begin to stir. As he hit a deeper point in the song he actually began to sing. When his voice hit the deepest tone of the song he heard a sound. He looked down to see green eyes staring back at him. 

 

“That was fucking hot as hell.” Dean stared up at him. 

 

“What my terrible singing?” Cas chuckled. 

 

“Oh come on you aren’t bad. Not to mention your deep voice fits the song. Didn’t know you listened to country.”

 

“Didn’t know you knew who Josh Turner was.” Cas poked his cheek. 

 

“I know music outside of my favorites.” Dean got comfy again. “Sing it from the top?” Cas stared down, he wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. He wasn’t very good. “Please.” 

 

Well damn, he had a hard time saying no when Dean said please. He took a breath and focused on his phone instead of Dean’s face as he began singing the lyrics to ‘Would You Go With Me?’ by Josh Turner. At some point Dean had grabbed his hand and held it on his chest. Cas changed the lyric’s from girl to boy and it pulled a chuckle from Dean. 

 

“You know I thought your voice was hot the first time we talked.” Dean looked up at Cas interrupting his singing. 

 

“You mean first day of school?” 

 

Dean nodded. Cas found that hard to believe. Had Dean been attracted to him since then? Truly?

 

“Yeah….to be honest I didn’t want to admit it to myself but I thought you were hot the second you walked through those doors. I was so glad Michael was your cousin.” Dean sat up. 

 

“I thought you were hot too.” 

 

“Yeah?” Cas nodded. 

 

“Yeah I knew we were going to meet Michael’s friends. I was really apprehensive for obvious reasons to meet his jock friends. But the second we walked through the door I saw you and I hoped that you were one of his friends.” Dean smiled and moved in between Cas’s legs and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

“Mmmm Damn shame I took so long to get my head out of my ass.” 

 

“I think we took the exact amount of time that we needed.” Cas cupped his face. “You my amazing boyfriend had many things on your plate and I had things on mine. I think we have plenty of time from here on to make up for any lost time.” Cas kissed him. Dean didn’t hesitate to push him back onto the bed. 

 

“Mmmm I gonna make sure there are no more missed opportunities. “ 

 

“I like the sound of that.” Cas ran his hands up Dean’s arms. “You know….” He pulled Dean closer. “You should lock the door.” He whispered into his ear. 

 

Dean’s smile was near comical as he hopped off the bed and rushed over to lock the door. One his way back he tossed off his shirt and was working on his belt. Cas was left in a fit of giggles. 

 

“Laughing at me Cas?” 

 

“Maybe,” Cas raised an eyebrow. Cas didn’t have time to react as Dean hopped onto the bed and pinned him down. Cas burst into a laugh as Dean held him down. Dean began kissing along his neck, it was more playful than sexual. 

 

Gabe was watching a Youtube baking channel as he worked on his next project when he heard his brother laugh from upstairs. Gabe looked at the ceiling and shook his head. “Gross.” He looked back at the tablet and smirked. He really couldn’t be mad, Cas was happy and things were going well.  At least Anna was at her friends house. Gabe made the tablet louder and got back to his baking.

 

\------

 

Dean laid back on the bed, god that would never ever get old. Cas leaned over him with a smirk. 

 

“Hmmm you liked that?”

 

“I always and will always like that.” Dean pulled Cas down to give him a deep long kiss. Cas always blew his mind when they were in the bedroom, no pun intended.  _ Pun intended.  _

 

“Your flattery is very good for my ego.” Cas laid on his back next to Dean. The football player wasn’t about to lose any closeness so he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Cas so he could rest his head on his chest. 

 

“I am a little...sticky Dean.” Cas chuckled. 

 

Dean sat up, “Don’t worry I got it.” He leaned over and pulled a travel packet of wet wipes out. Cas raised a brow. “What? You never know when you’ll need it...plus I have a really hot boyfriend and I never know when we’re gonna want to do things.” Dean smirked. 

 

“You’re such a boy scout, always so prepared,” Cas sat up and moved closer so he could grab a wipe from Dean. 

 

“Hell yeah I am. Got my badges in masturbation, sex and porn.” Dean laughed as he cleaned up Cas, he didn’t let Cas do a thing. Cas rolled his eyes and laughed. Dean couldn’t get over how amazing Cas was. He could joke and be himself with no fears. Dean tossed the wipes when he finished up. He cupped the back of Cas’s neck and pulled him in for a soft sweet kiss. “You know you’re the best right?” 

 

“Dean,” Cas smiled shyly and shook his head. 

 

“I mean it.” He gently ran his thumb over Cas’s cheek as they stared at each other. Dean felt the corner of his lip pull up as he felt a smile appear. Dean felt this surge of emotion and then he yanked Cas closer and kissed him deep and long. He heard Cas moan as he slipped his tongue in. He had the urge to pull Cas in as close as he could, they had just gotten off and he suddenly wanted more. He pulled Cas so close he was now on Dean’s lap. 

 

“Dean,” Cas breathed out but Dean didn’t want to break away so he was quick to get his lips back on Cas’s. “If you don’t stop...we’ll end up back in bed again.” Cas tried to talk in between kisses. Dean offered up some sort of grunt as a response but gave no actual answer. 

 

His hand began making it’s way down to Cas’s crotch when there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Pause your sexcapades foods here.” Gabe called out much to Cas’s horror. He didn’t say anything else as he headed back downstairs. 

 

Dean looked at Cas with almost Sam level puppy eyes. 

 

“Dean,” Cas gave him a tone.

 

“Cas,” Dean wasn’t ashamed to say he sounded a little whiney.

 

“Food first and then we can come back up okay?” 

 

Dean sighed, “Fine.” He let Cas up and was glad his body hadn’t gotten too excited “You’re always the diplomatic one.” Cas was seemed to think with such a level head and ready to work on a solution, Not that he’d ever want to get into an argument with Cas, but was it even possible?

 

Cas offered out a hand to help him up. He took the hand and stood. He stole a kiss before searching around the room for his clothes. He may have a tendency to toss them when sex is involved. Normally he was pretty neat and tidy. 

 

The rest of the week came and went. It wasn’t long until Dean and Sam were arriving at the school waiting for Cas and his family to show up. It was Friday night and they’d been invited to Gabe’s play. Dean  honestly had no idea how involved Gabe was in the play, he didn’t even know what he did. He should probably have asked a long time ago. 

 

“So…” Sam asked as he leaned up against a tree. “Cas’s dad really didn’t have any issues with you guys?” 

 

Dean shook his head, “No. It caught us both by surprise.” 

 

“I am glad,” Sam smiled but then looked down. “I wish it’d be like that with dad.” His words barely a whisper. Dean placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

 

“Sammy don’t worry about dad, leave that to me and Cas. Regardless of how he takes it I am not leaving Cas.” 

 

“Good,” Sam smiled again. “Oh look, speaking of your booooyfriend.” Sam sing-songed boyfriend in a teasing way. Dean rolled his eyes and playfully punched Sam in the arm. 

 

Dean smiled as the Novak’s approached. As always his boyfriend left him in awe. God he was lucky. That smile, stylishly messy hair, the way he dressed, the way he walked, everything about him was perfect.  _ Not to mention his eyes.  _ Oh yeah he could go on forever about his eyes. 

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas’s deep voice washing over him. 

 

“Heya Cas,” He touched his hand to Cas’s as the blue eyed boy moved to stand next to him. 

 

“Dean, Sam.” Bart shook both boys hands, then pulled out two tickets from his suits inside pocket. 

 

“Hello Mr.Novak. It’s good to see you again.” 

 

“I get the feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on.” Bart’s tone was lighter than normal.

 

“That’s the plan.” Dean smirked and glanced over to see Cas’s eyes light up at the interaction.  

 

“That’s good to hear.” 

 

Dean had still been a little nervous this week wondering if Bart would change his mind or something. He was happy to see Bart was still being supportive.

 

Anna walked ahead of them with Sam. It seems they’d become good friends, not to mention Anna has made it her goal to get Sam and Jess together. She’d told Gabe and Cas multiple times they’d make a ‘perfect couple’. Gabe still wasn’t sure how middle schoolers could be a perfect couple but who was he to judge. 

 

Bart followed only a step or two behind them with Cas and Dean bringing up the rear. 

 

“You know I never asked but what does Gabe do in the theater club?” Dean handed over his ticket. 

 

Cas chuckled handing over his own. “He does acting but he enjoys directing a lot. He wasn’t so sure they’d let him do that here, but it looks like the teacher took a liking to him so he was able to help out a lot in this play. I think he has a medium sized part, most of his work load was directing. “ 

 

“Woah really?” 

 

“Uhuh. He enjoys it but I don’t think he’d want to do it as a profession.” They followed the group in and took seats reserved for family. Dean and Cas sat on the furthest inside seats with Bart on the aisle seat. Sam and Anna sat in between. 

 

“So what’s this play about?” Dean leaned back and took Cas’s hand. It was dark and no one was paying a single attention to them. 

 

“I heard it was an original story written by a student. I have no idea what it’s about though. Gabe was pretty hush hush about it.”  

 

“I feel like that could be good or bad. “ 

 

“I was thinking the same. With Gabe you never know.” 

 

A couple minutes later the lights dimmed all the way and the play started. Surprisingly Gabe walked out on stage as the narrator. He was full of confidence and flourished movements. Each move, each word was said and done with a purpose. Dean had to admit Gabe was talented. Then they finally got into the meat of the play. Something about this felt familiar. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He heard a soft gasp next to him. 

 

“I think I know what this is.” Cas whispered to him. Dean waited for an answer. “It’s a fanfiction au of Supernatural.” 

 

Dean’s jaw dropped as he turned back to the stage. He was right, it was medieval fantasy version. The names were changed but there were so many things that lined up. 

 

“Oh my god, That’s kind of awesome if I am being honest.” Dean wondered if the teacher knew. Gabe had to know, he probably backed it up. The great part was that the play was amazingly written. Unless you read the books you wouldn’t have noticed it was written as an alternate universe. 

 

Dean enjoyed the play, it was kind of awesome to see how the writer had take the supernatural characters and put them in this other world. Cas seemed to be enjoying it too. As much as  Dean enjoyed the play his gaze still wandered over to watch Cas and his expressions. All he wanted to do right now was lean over and kiss him. It was killing him that he couldn’t. Could he? He watched Cas’s profile.  _ John will find out.  _ I know. We have to tell him before he finds out. That would probably soften the blow, not by much but just a bit. He was still worried, it was hard finding the courage to tell his dad. He felt bad. Cas had mustered up the courage to tell his own but Dean struggled to tell John. 

 

Cas told him there was nothing wrong with his hesitation. Bart and John were different situations. Sure they were worried about Bart telling them they couldn’t be together or not supporting them but fear outside of that wasn’t there. John however, john could go badly so many different ways. He was a wild card and no outcome was pretty. 

 

He really didn’t want to wait until after they finished their senior year. Dean honestly didn’t want to wait until his birthday either. After new year maybe, yeah that sounded good. Like how they planned originally for Bart. 

 

Dean’s attention was back on the play. He chuckled a few times. Hear of these lines heard out loud made him realize maybe the shippers online weren’t reaching. He could definitely feel where they were coming from with Misha and Jensen. He could also see it as a bromance too though. 

 

When the play finally ended they all stood in applause. Dean had to admit it was pretty great. It was even kind of nice not having any romance in the story or at least nothing that was a main component or explicitly said. 

 

Gabe had played a smaller part, he was Misha’s older brother. The role had suited him rather perfectly. 

 

They all waited for Gabe out in a side hall. They didn’t have to wait long for Gabe to come. He looked ecstatic.  

 

“Did you all like it?” Gabe grinned. 

 

“It was really cool. I loved all the action scenes.” Anna said giving Gabe a hug. 

 

“It was really well done Gabriel.” Bart placed a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. The look on Gabe’s face was almost blinding, praise from Bart was far and few between. At least that was how it used to be. They were sure his standards were still high, but he’d probably be more vocal when he was proud. 

 

“Thanks Dad,” Gabe then turned to Dean and Cas. He was grinning. “Did you noticed?” 

 

“We did,” Cas said crossing his arms. Gabe burst out into a huge laugh. 

 

“Sam, Dean do you two have anywhere to be?” Bart asked checking his phone. 

 

“No, we’re free the whole night.” Their parents weren’t home so they were free to stay out. 

 

“You two should join us for dinner then.” Bart offered to which the boys agreed. 

 

They walked out and split up to head to the cars. Somehow everyone minus Dean and Cas went with Bart. The couple rode over in the impala alone. Cas was quickly at Dean’s side. His head on his shoulder as he started up the car. 

 

“Dean,” There was a tone in Cas’s voice that had Dean turn to look at him. The second he turned Cas’s lips were on his. He shifted in his seat into a more comfortable position. 

 

“Mmmm I was dying to do that.” Dean whispered before going in for another. 

 

“Me too.” Cas ran his hands through Dean’s hair, tugging gently just the way Dean liked it. 

 

“Careful Angel we might end up getting there late.” Dean chuckled before stealing just one more kiss. 

 

Cas didn’t leave his side the whole ride over. Dean draped his arms over Cas’s shoulders and enjoyed the closeness until they had to park. Another kiss or three in the dimly lit parking lot before they got out and met the rest of the group inside. 

 

Two seats were left for the boys right next to each other. Dean had to admit having family know was really nice. They both sat down and picked up menus. Dean knew the second they walked in this was a pretty pricey place. 

 

“Order whatever you’d like,” Bart said glancing up from the menu. 

 

“Mr.Novak you don’t.” Bart held up a hand to pause Dean. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Dean. You two can order whatever you’d like.” 

 

Dean’s brain was telling him to offer to pay for themselves but he knew that’d be rude. He felt the weight of Cas’s hand on his knee and felt him squeeze. Cas was telling him it was okay, to not worry over it. There was nothing wrong with accepting it. 

 

“Thank you Mr.Novak.” Bart nodded, approving of the response. 

 

They all discussed the food and play. Dean was excited to see some specialty burgers. He about kissed Cas on the lips when he ordered placed an order for the exact same thing Dean wanted before he ever said a word. 

 

\------

 

They were set away from the other patrons. They had a quiet area on their own, the rest of the restaurant was buzzing with voices and music. Cas was having the best night. Dean and Sam were here and his dad was getting along with Dean. It was perfect. His dad was even asking Dean about sports and school. He never imagined having this. 

 

Their food was dropped off and Cas had to really hand it to them everything looked and smelled amazing. He was about to take a bite when Bart surprised him. 

 

“So I’ve been wondering how long have you two been dating?” Simple curiosity in his voice as he cut into his food. 

 

Cas looked to Dean then back to his father. “Since Halloween.” 

 

“I asked Cas out that night.” 

 

“He caught me by surprise.” 

 

After that Bart went into asking more questions, he was trying to catch up and learn more. Gabe was also subjected to dating questions. Bart had heard and noticed Gabe talking and texting a girl. Gabe insisted they weren’t dating dating but they were seeing each other. Dean chuckled as Cas and Bart both gave Gabe a confused look that mirrored each other. 

 

Cas held Dean’s hand under the table. If someone had told him at the beginning of school he’d be having dinner with his boyfriend and father before Christmas he wouldn’t have believed them. He definitely wouldn’t have believed them if they’d said Bart would be so supportive. 

 

Needless to say the night went really well. Cas didn’t know the last time they’d had a family dinner that felt so lively. 

 

Dean didn’t drive him home much to his dismay. They were going to head straight home from the restaurant. 

 

“Mind if I take you to your game tomorrow?” Dean asked as he pressed Cas against the side of the impala, no one could see them from here. Everyone else was talking over by the Novak car. 

 

“You want to?” Cas smiled as he placed his hands on Dean’s hips. 

 

“Hell yeah. Ma will take Sammy and Your dad can take Gabe and Anna.” Dean kissed his cheek. “Plus we can get a little alone time before the game. I know the second I see you in your uniform I am gonna put my hands all over you.” Dean kissed Cas’s neck and pulled a laugh from him. 

 

“Sounds perfect.” Cas pulled Dean in for a proper kiss, making sure he felt and tasted every inch of his mouth a few times over before he finally pulled away. 

 

“Keep kissing me like that Angel and we ain’t gonna leave this parking lot.” Dean kissed his temple. 

 

“Hmm that a promise?” Cas smirked. He yelped as Dean playfully smacked his ass. “Dean.” He narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Awww come on I couldn’t help it.” Dean’s smile grew, “Did that hurt? Want me to kiss and make it feel better?”

 

“Oh my...did you just?” Cas groaned and covered his face. “That was...I have no words.” Cas looked up when he heard Dean laugh. 

 

“Oh you know you can’t resist my A+ humor.” 

 

“I guess you have a point.” Cas gave him a quick peck on the lips, “See you in the morning.” 

 

A small goodbye and Cas hurried to his dad’s car, he passes Sam along the way. He gave him a hug and got into the car. When they got home they all headed up to their rooms. However half way to the stairs Bart called out to Cas. 

 

“Yes?” Cas followed him into the kitchen. 

 

“....I am happy for you Castiel.” Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion. “You and Dean. He’s good for you and the more I see you together the more I can see how happy you are.” Cas smiled softly. 

 

“It means a lot to hear you say that.” Castiel watched his dad pour a cup of coffee. “We were honestly worried you wouldn’t approve.”

 

“I am not that surprised. I haven’t exactly given off the most supportive aura.” Bart added creamer and sugar to his cup. “You know Castiel,” Bart sipped his coffee. “You, Anna, and Gabriel, I am proud of all of you, your confidence and strength.” Cas now was confused. Bart knew his son was lost. “I am sure you hear older people say how much things have changed, they really have. I never ever growing up would have told a boy I was attracted to that I liked him. “ 

 

Bart met Cas’s eyes. Cas let the words sink in, “You….” 

 

“Yes, no preference really but your grandfather...well let’s just say it would have been ugly.” Castiel never knew his grandfather, he died before he was born but the stores of the man sounded scary. He had been cold and mean, ran his family more like a military than anything else. Bart may have been hard on them but it was nothing compared to his father. 

 

“Did mom know?” Cas was curious. 

 

“Yes, but we never talked about it. She wasn’t exactly happy about it when I eventually told her. But, I was used to hiding it so it wasn’t that hard to hide that side of myself away.” Bart sighed “Castiel, I should have been more supportive of you after the first time you ended up in the hospital. I should have been there to tell you it was okay and you didn’t need to hide yourself.” 

 

Cas watched his father. Never ever in a million years would he have guessed his father would tell him a secret like this. 

 

“But I am supporting you now. Whatever you, Gabriel or Anna need. I never would have approved of Dean if I didn’t know he was a good guy. I can tell that he’s smart and he treats you well. I look forward to seeing where you two go from here.”  

 

Cas looked at his father’s hands, they shook just a small bit. It was a lot to admit something you hid for so many years. From everyone close to you, not a single person to talk to about it. Cas got up and walked over to hug his father. 

 

Bart felt a tug at his lips as Cas hugged him from the side. He reached up and patted his arm, “Thank you Castiel.” 

 

Cas pulled away, “Sooo, I have to admit I am dying to know did you ever date anyone before or after mom….”  _ Dude, just ask him if he’s ever dated a guy or if it’s only been girls.  _

 

Bart gave a smile chuckle, “No, never. I only dated a few women before your mother and haven’t dated since.” 

 

“Not at all?”

 

“No.”

 

“Not even dinner date with a secretary or a woman you met through work?” 

 

Bart sipped his coffee, “No. Not to say I wasn’t asked.” Bart actually smiled at the playful grossed out face Cas made. “I don’t feel the need or want to.” Bart shrugged. 

 

“Dad…” 

 

“Yes Castiel?”

 

Bart watched Cas frowned as he mulled over his question. 

 

“Did mom make you happy?” 

 

“Yes, but not in the way I suppose Dean makes you happy.” 

 

“Did you love each other?” 

 

“In our own way yes. It was a complicated relationship between your mother and I. We understood each other though. I will have to say though of all the women I dated your mother was the best one.” Bart sipped his coffee. “We had our problems but I admired her. I know you all get your confidence from her. Not to mention Gabe gets his temper from her too.” 

 

“You’re confident too.” 

 

“When it comes to work related things. Plus, you get rather good at feigning confidence working in business.” 

 

Castiel and Bart spent some more time talking about things. Cas was still soaking in what his father had shared with him. He sort of understood where his father had come from last school year. He had lived hiding a part of himself, fearing what would happen because of it.It was all he’d ever known. Then for his son to have gotten hurt because of same thing he’d been hiding...well Cas could see why his father’s actions had played out like they had. 

 

Eventually they both headed off to bed. Cas was feeling good about how things were going. School, Dean, his family. It was going very good. 

  
  


He was up at the sound of his first alarm. He groaned softly and turned to check his phone, it had become habit at this point. He’d check his phone and see if Dean sent him a morning text. If he didn’t that meant Dean wasn’t up yet. He smiled as he saw a text message waiting for him. 

 

‘ _ Morning, see you soon angel <3.’ _

 

_ ‘Morning Dean <3.’ _

 

Cas gathered up his clothes and headed to the shower. He had woken up early enough to take a slow shower and just enjoy it. However about halfway through washing his body his thoughts drifted to Dean. They hadn’t done anything other than kissing since the day he’d sang to him and Cas was feeling a little pent up. He groaned as he touched his forehead to the wall. He’d never been like this before. He used to go quite a while without feeling the need to get himself off but since dating Dean he honestly felt insatiable. Lucky for him Dean seemed to feel the same way. If one of them got turned on the other one was right there ready to follow. It wasn’t just the making out, blow jobs and hand jobs. He wanted to spend time with him and do things together whenever they got the chance. He didn’t even mind if that meant their friends went or family, though there were times when he wanted Dean exclusively to himself. 

 

He was about to get to work on himself when there was a knock on the door. He had to keep himself from throwing his hands up in the air like he’d been caught. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Cas there’s a line, I wanna shower.” Gabe groaned out from the other side of the door. 

 

“Okay give me a minute.” Cas rinsed off and shut off the water. He made quick work of drying up and pulling on his clothes. He was wearing soccer sweats for now until he got to the school. He had his jersey on along with a sports jacket. He pulled open the door, “Happy?” He didn’t get an answer as Gabe pushed passed him and closed the door quickly behind him. 

 

Cas went back to his room to pull on his shoes and make sure everything he needed was packed into his bag. He picked up the bag and headed downstairs to eat. He set down his bag by the door when the bell rang. 

 

He smiled as he opened the door. There was Dean waiting for him with a smile. 

 

“Mornin’ Cas.” He closed the door and pulled Cas in for a morning kiss. 

 

“Morning.” Cas murmured against his lips. Before they got too far someone cleared their throat. Cas looked over his shoulder to see his dad standing there with Anna behind him giggling behind her hand. 

 

“How about breakfast first and make out later...preferably not in the entryway.” was his dad teasing him? Cas watched him walk away. 

 

“That went way different than I thought it would.” Dean admitted as they headed into the kitchen. 

 

“Same.”

 

They walked in to find pancakes, eggs and bacon. Cas made sure he didn’t over eat, last thing he wanted was to get sick out on the field. Gabe came down just as they finished plating all the food out. His brother still looked half asleep. 

 

When Cas and Dean finished they said their goodbyes and headed out to the school. Cas had to be there before the game. His family didn’t need to leave for a little while. Inside the car Cas took Dean’s hand and sat listening to the music as they drove. 

 

“Dean….we have some time before we have to be at the school.” Cas bit his bottom lip, he was still achy from this morning. 

 

“Yeah? Have something in mind?” 

 

Cas nodded, “Find us a spot?” 

 

Dean smirked and found them a perfect spot to park and make sure no one found them. Cas was on Dean before he finished parking. He was unzipping his pants and leaning over his lap. 

 

“Shit,” Dean breathed out as Cas took him into his mouth. Cas couldn’t take the time he normally liked to with Dean since they were on a time crunch. He hadn’t done this from this angle before and took some adjusting before he was comfortable. Eventually though he was in a perfect spot and had Dean’s moans echoing inside the Impala. “Babe, not gonna last long.” Dean had a tight grip on his hair. He groaned in approval and took Dean deeper. It really wasn’t much later that he felt Dean spilling into his mouth. 

 

Cas pulled away with a pop and smiled at Dean. “That’s one way to get ready for the day isn’t it?” 

 

“You’re so bad.” Dean kissed him. 

 

“And who’s fault is that?” 

 

“I hope it’s my fault.” Dean chuckled as he pulled wipes from the glove compartment, his boy-scout. 

 

“Oh it is.” 

 

Dean checked the time, “We still have time, come here.” Dean turned and propped one leg up onto the bench seat and hand the other on the floor. He pulled Cas over so that Cas’s back was to his front. 

 

“Dean do you have a condom on you?” Cas looked over his shoulder. 

 

“Uhhh..I don’t know if now is the right time for us to do that.” Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

“Not for you, for me I don’t want to make a mess and get my clothes and your seats dirty.” Cas looked around, “Maybe we could put something down.” Cas paused as Dean squeezed him a bit tighter and felt something against his back. “Dean?”

 

“...Yeah?” 

 

“Are you hard again?” 

 

\------

 

“What can I say I like when you talk clean to me.” Dean grinned. Cas gave him a look and knew exactly what it mean. He responded as if Cas had actually said the words. “But I am your dork.’ 

 

Cas chuckled “Yes you are.” 

 

“Check the glove compartment.” Dean pointed and watched Cas lean over to open it up and shift through the contents. Dean couldn’t help but reach out and cop a feel. Really who could blame him Cas’s ass was right there. Cas sat back with the condom and tore it open, Dean took it out of his hands so he could do it for Cas. 

 

Dean pulled Cas’s pants down just enough to have room to pull out his cock. He slipped the condom over him and watched as Cas’s expression grew hungry. Cas bit his lip and his breathing quickened. His boyfriend wanted this bad. 

 

“I may have to promote you from boy-scout to eagle scout. You are very very prepared.” 

 

“You’ll definitely promote me after you experience my...talents.” Dean gave Cas just what he wanted. He stroked him firmly, he knew they couldn’t spend too much time like this but made sure he was making this good for Cas. Cas had thrown back his head against Dean’s shoulder and reached behind him to grip Dean’s hair tightly. 

 

“More….more...almost there.” Cas whimpered out. Dean reached around with his other hand and slipped it between Cas’s legs. He didn’t have the tools required to actually do what he wanted so he did what he could. As he stroked Cas faster he let his fingers slip lower and press against his entrance. Cas bucked and moaned at the feeling. Fuck that was hot. He pressed his fingers and teased him as his right hand worked to bring him to orgasm. Cas finally came calling out Dean’s name loudly. Good thing they were in a secluded area. “Oh...fuck.” Cas gasped out. 

 

“Good?” 

 

“Very.” 

 

“Gonna be able to walk?” 

 

“I think so.” Cas chuckled. Dean smiled, maybe they should have waited until after the game. 

 

Dean and Cas quickly cleaned up, tossing all the trash into a bag. They would make it to the school just on time. Dean was glad he’d decided to keep those wipes in the car, it made clean up very easy. Plus they didn’t need anyone knowing what they’d done before hand. This minimized the risk of someone finding out. 

 

When they pulled up to the school Cas didn’t have any time to waste. He gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried off. Dean wished him luck and watched him leave. He parked the impala and headed off to find a spot to save for the Winchesters and Novaks. 

 

He was probably there for about five minutes when everyone started to arrive. His Ma and Sammy were first. Next was Bart with Anna and Gabe. Much to his surprise Michael came with a trail of their friends. Charlie came bounding up to them and sat next to Dean. His Ma handed him a travel mug filled with warm coffee. 

 

“Thanks Ma,” he smiled and took a sip. 

 

They all did some talking, Michael and Dean introduced Bart to the guys and Charlie. Charlie found a good moment to lean over and tell Dean how happy she was that Bart had approved of them. 

 

It didn’t feel like that much longer until the players were heading out onto the field. Their group took up half of one set of bleachers. So when Cas ran out there was a roar of cheers. Dean could see his boyfriend blushing from where he sat. Was this how Cas felt when he saw Dean play? Proud and excited? He never dated someone where he could go watch them preform or play a sport. 

 

He and most of the guys didn’t know too much about soccer except the basics. Michael and Gabe took it upon themselves to give a crash course as the game started. Just like Dean had predicted before Cas was dominating the field and he didn’t need to know soccer to see it. 

 

The greatest part was that Cas was killing it out on the field but he was also working with his team. He didn’t try and take it all upon himself to score goals or keep the ball from the other team. He shared that responsibility and trusted his teammates. This is why Cas had been chosen to be a captain at his old school and a co-captain here. 

 

Dean was on the edge of his seat, he hadn’t expected for soccer to be as rough as it looked. He’d see Cas take an elbow to the rib at least twice. Of course it was all by ‘accident’. The one that Dean half out of his seat was when someone went into steal the ball from Cas and sent him flying. He tumbled sideways and hit his shoulder kind of hard. However Cas had bounced back up like nothing had ever happened. Nothing seemed to faze him. 

 

“Is it always like this?” Dean asked Gabe. 

 

“Depends on the teams honestly. I think they knew beforehand who was going to give them the most trouble.” Gabe was frowning as he watched the field. Despite everything though Cas and the guys had kept a steady lead on the scoreboard. You could almost feel the frustration from the other team from this side of the field. After the next goal for their school was made Dean watched one of the opposite team’s guys walk past Cas and say something. He watched his boyfriends expression turn angry. 

 

Cas said something back to which the guys said something in return. This time however it was Inias and another team member who said something to the guy. Inias almost lunged at the guy when he spoke again. Cas yanked him back and guided the guys back to their side. 

 

Dean wanted to know what happened. He may or may not also be keeping a track of that assholes jersey number. You know just in case he ran into him. 

 

The sour mood quickly dissipated as he watched Cas get back on the field and play. Maybe he should have Cas teach him how to play. It was pretty cool see all the different moves and plays they had on the field. Cas was quick and precise as he cut through the other team. Inias was observant and a quick thinker. Alfie seemed like a different guy on the field, confident and analytical. Their whole team worked like a well oiled machine no matter who was out on the field. 

 

Dean was thoroughly impressed. They were three quarters in when Alfie was shoved and took a dive. He hadn’t been able to break his fall and ended up with a gash on his arm and leg. He tried to brush it off but they pulled him from the field. The guy responsible looked real smug until Cas gave him a look and made him look like an ass out on the field. Cas had scared the guy into thinking he was going to kick ‘accidentally’ elbow him in the face. When the guy turned to flinch away Cas took the opportunity to steal the ball. Cherry on top of this sundae was when the guy tried to steal the ball back Cas did this crazy maneuver and the other guy ended up on his ass. 

 

Seemed he and Cas were very similar when it came to their teammates and friends, Don’t mess with them or you’ll pay for it later. Cas made the final goal of the game causing the final score to leave them with a five point lead. 

 

Dean looked over to Gabe who knew exactly what he was going to ask. “That’s a really good point lead.” Good to know. 

 

They waited at the bleacher for Cas to come back after changing. Dean sent him a text letting him know. As soon as he made it over they all cheered and clapped for him. He looked so embarrassed but happy. 

 

Dean watched as everyone went in for hugs and congratulations. 

 

“God you’re all smothering him,” Dean teased and went in to hug him too. 

 

“You’re just jealous.” Cole said with a laugh. 

 

“Of what? You?” Dean smirked as he put an arm around Cas’s shoulders. To most people it would just seem like a friendly gesture. Dean was honestly just looking for an excuse to be close to Cas. 

 

While everyone was busy talking Dean leaned over and whispered to Cas. “That was an amazing game. You were awesome. You definitely deserve a present after that.” 

 

Cas looked over, “Yeah?” 

 

Before Dean could answer Cole interrupted again. “What are y’all whispering about?” 

 

“How annoying you are.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Anyways. We all ready to head out for food?” 

 

Cas’s family and Dean’s decided they were going to go home and the boys could go off on their own. Mary gave Cas a long squeezing hug before she left while Bart gave Dean a handshake and a clap on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s head out, I don’t know about you guys but I am starving.” 

 

“You’re always hungry Winchester.” Michael called out as they headed to the cars. 

 

“He’s not wrong you know.” Cas teased him. 

 

“Pretty sure I am not the only one with a never ending appetite.” Dean winked at him leaving Cas blushing. Oh he was definitely going to make sure he made it good for Cas tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer to write this week. One Wednesday after doing my taxes I went to go get my nephew cupcakes from a local bakery. When I got there though they were closed I went to open my car door when someone called out to me. The family that runs the bakery are regulars at my store and their son wanted to say hi. In my haste to turn to see who it was. My door closed....hard....on my right index finger. At the time I felt a little pain only to find out less than a minute later it was bleeding profusely (I am very accident prone) Lucky for me the urgent care where my old family doctor now works was less than two blocks away. Another lucky thing for me was that I didn't break or fracture it but it was painful and I couldn't type or draw efficiently for a while. I am doing better now but I am still typing and drawing slow. But despite it all I was able to get a chapter out, bonus was that it was even longer than I anticipated. 
> 
> Enough Ninja accident story time lol Hope you guys liked the chapter. How was the Bart surprise? I had planned originally on added it into the last chapter but I didn't feel there was a good place for it. It felt better to have Bart take this all in pieces. He went and let it all sink in after their first talk and felt like if there was anyone he should tell and be honest with it should be his kids, Castiel specifically. 
> 
> I was so happy to see everyone's reactions to the last chapter. I was pretty nervous since it was different than normal. I am glad it went over so well. I am really liking how Bart is progressing, I am having a lot of fun fleshing out the secondary characters more and more as we go along. If all goes as planned Christmas should be next. (Originally this whole December section was supposed to only be one or two chapters long XD) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, the story hit over 7k hits never in a millions years would I have guessed so many people would read, bookmark, subscribe and kudo something I wrote. Thank you for loving this story as much as I do. It's thanks to all of you that I feel so inspired to write each week and make the next chapter better than the last. I absolutely love talking with you guys in the comments. The doctor I saw on Wednesday was actually the doctor who helped me through when I was first diagnosed with depression, he helped me through the long process of finding the right meds for me. He asked how I was doing and It was so amazing to say that this was the first winter since I was diagnosed that I was able to work through my depression and didn't have any anxiety attacks. I didn't take any meds and the bad days this winter weren't as bad as they normally are. Writing, posting each week, talking to you guys, and drawing helped me so much. So thank you guys it means the world to have you all as readers.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dean Angst  
> Christmas time

Cas was in Dean’s room sitting next to him at his desk. They had a few assignments that needed working on. Cas thought it’d be great if they worked on it together. He had hoped Dean had liked the idea too but he didn’t seem to be in a good mood. He’d didn’t want to push Dean but he wanted to know if something was wrong. 

 

“Dean,” He said as he pulled his hands from the keyboard of his laptop. He looked to Dean to see him frowning at his paper erasing and rewriting the same line for the tenth time. “Is something wrong?”

 

“It’s fine.” Dean almost sounded annoyed. 

 

“Something is obviously not fine.” Cas turned to him. He waited and finally Dean huffed and sat back. He opened a drawer in his desk and tossed some letters onto the keyboard of Cas’s laptop. Dean crossed his arms and stared at the wall. 

 

Cas reached out and picked up the letters. They were colleges. He opened each one. Dean had been both rejected and accepted into a range of schools. However there was two that stood out. They were for Cas’s second and third pick schools. Cas read over the letters, they’d both been accepted into opposite schools. He sighed, it made sense now. 

 

“Dean.” He turned to him. 

 

“Don’t Cas.” Dean clenched his jaw. “I got my hopes up for nothing.” 

 

“I still haven’t gotten a letter from my first pick and neither have you.” Cas said placing a hand on Dean’s arm. 

 

“Cas, I didn’t even fucking apply.” He sighed. “Plus you know you’re going to get in. They loved your application they just wanna see you play soccer and baseball then talk scholarship. You’re getting in.” Dean didn’t look at him. 

 

Was now a good time?

 

“Dean…” 

 

“What?” Dean sounded tired and a little snippy. 

 

“...I sent in an application for you.” He blurted out and watched as Dean turned to him. 

 

“You did what?” Cas had no idea how Dean was taking this right now. 

 

“I sent in an application for you...scouts came to the game.” He swallowed. 

 

“You didn’t think this was important information for me to know?” His tone rising. 

 

“I didn’t know when to bring it up or how.” 

 

“You can’t just go off and make decisions for me. What if I didn’t want to go?” 

 

“Dean,” Cas took a calm tone he knew Dean was upset and he didn’t want to be upset too. “I didn’t make a decision for you. You told me you wanted to go and didn’t think you‘d make it. I thought you would...I just wanted to give you the opportunity.” He saw Dean clenching his jaw. 

 

“Cas is this how it’s going to be you making decisions for me and doing things without telling me? Controlling what I do like everyone else I’ve ever dated.”

 

“Dean,” Cas’s tone a little firmer. 

 

“What Cas?” Dean snapped. 

 

“You know that isn’t true.” 

 

“Do I?” Dean narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Dean I get that you’re upset about me applying for you I should have said something. But, I’ve been very honest about everything with you and I never force you to do anything you didn’t want to.” 

 

Dean scoffed, “Great I get to see another rejection letter come through. Thanks Cas.” Dean shook his head. “I really appreciate it. Next time just mind your own damn business and let me make my own fucking decisions.” 

 

Cas clenched his own jaw and turned to the desk. He shut his laptop and began packing up his stuff.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean frowned looking at him.

 

“I am going home.” Cas pulled on his jacket. 

 

“Oh nice running away from this.” Dean stood as he did. 

 

“I am not running. You clearly are upset and don’t want to have a mature conversation with me. I refuse to get upset over this.” He pulled his bag over his shoulder. “So I am going home. You, you can call me or come to my house when you’ve calmed down.” Dean opened his mouth but Cas cut him off. “No Dean. When you’ve calmed down we’ll talk. Don’t text me, call me or come over until you’ve calmed down and are ready to talk about this.” He sighed. “I know I shouldn’t have done that but I don’t deserve that tone or what you accused me of.” He kissed Dean’s cheek and turned to leave. “I’ll be waiting.” 

 

\------

 

Dean stood there staring as Cas left the room. He was still pissed but also knew he fucked up. He smacked the letters off the desk in annoyance and plopped down on the floor in his room. He was used to just getting into yelling matches when he fought with his exes. This was not what he’d expected at all when he felt himself start to get mad. 

 

He groaned and placed his forehead on his knees. What the fuck? Cas had apologize and Dean just kept jabbing almost like he was trying to get Cas angry. Cas hadn’t taken the bait though, he’d stayed cool. Cas decided to step back when he knew it would spiral into an unproductive argument. 

 

He was still pissed but was calming down and thinking more calmly.  _ Fucking Winchester. You’re lucky he’s so understanding.  _ I know...I know. He knew Cas had done it because he was trying to do a good thing. Trying to help Dean, and who knows maybe he did. At that moment though Dean had been so upset to see another rejection letter from a school Cas had gotten accepted to. He wanted to go to college with him, badly. He knew Cas wanted them to go to school together too, he refused to let Cas accept anything less than the best if it came down to it Dean would do long distance, it just would have been so much better to go to school together.

 

\------

 

Cas walked straight up to his room not saying a word to anyone. He went to his room and slammed the door harder than he intended. He sat at his desk and unpacked his bag. He stared at his closed laptop for a while as he felt a tightness in his chest and a lump build in his throat. He swallowed hard and touched his forehead to the cool metal of his computer. He gave a shuddered sigh. 

 

He did not like arguing and he just found out he disliked arguing with Dean more than anything. It wasn’t a full on argument or fight but it stung just the same. He hoped Dean came by or called soon. He gave another shuddered sigh as he sat up and opened his laptop, he refused to cry. 

 

A few hours went by and still no call. Cas had finished up the last of his assignments and shut down his laptop. He was feeling hungry but didn’t want to go downstairs and have to answer his brother’s questions. As he contemplated whether to go down or not there was a soft knock on his door. Probably Gabe telling him to come eat.  

 

He got up and opened the door, “Gabe I am not….” His words died off that wasn’t Gabe. “Dean?” There stood his boyfriend holding a cup carrier with two drinks from their favorite cafe and a bag of what smelled like Cas’s favorite pastries. He no longer looked tense and angry, he was looking more like a kicked puppy actually. 

 

“I am sorry Cas,” He said looking Cas in the eyes. Cas opened his door more and let Dean in. Dean placed the food down and took a breath before turning to Cas. “I mean it I am so sorry Cas. You were right, I never should have said what I did. I know you aren’t a controlling kind of guy. I don’t know why I said that.” Cas gave him an raised eyebrow. “Okay...I kind of do. I don’t know why but when I get angry….”

 

“You try and make the other person angry too?” Cas kept his tone neutral. 

 

Dean nodded “Yeah...I guess I am lucky you aren’t a hot headed kind of guy.” 

 

“Depends on the situation.” Cas said finally moving closer and taking Dean’s hand. “I am sorry too. I should have asked you.” 

 

Dean pulled him into a hug, “I know why you did it. You had confidence in me when I didn’t.” He squeezed Cas. “God I hope I get in.” He felt Cas hug him back. 

 

“I believe you will, but if worse comes to worse we’ll figure it out.” Cas smiled at him. “Come on show me what you brought as an apology.” Dean smiled back at him before kissing him softly. He went and began pulling out things from the brown pastry take home bag.

 

~~~~~~

 

Dean was woken up by a soft dip in the bed. He felt a warm hand on his arm and then a gentle shake. 

 

“Dean,” He knew that voice. It sounded a bit deeper than normal. He smiled and stayed laying there. “Dean,” Cas chuckled. “You need to get up I gotta head out and the kids are in the kitchen hopefully not making a mess.” 

 

That woke Dean up in an instant. His eyes snapped open, “What?”

 

“The kids,” Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

Now that Dean could see Cas he could see it wasn’t his Cas. This was an older Cas. He still looked amazing, but looked to be in his thirties. Dressed in a buttoned up shirt, tie and slacks. He was smiling down at Dean. 

 

“Uhhh,” Dean had no idea what was going on. 

 

Cas shook his head and kissed Dean’s forehead. “Still asleep?” He patted his cheek. “Coffee is ready that should wake you up. The lunches are packed. Don’t forget we have parent teacher meetings today and tomorrow.” 

 

“Uh yeah.” All this sounded familiar but also not familiar at all. Was he dreaming? Was this real? 

 

“I’ll see you at the school.” Cas leaned down and gave him a real kiss this time. Oh that felt very familiar. Laughter could be heard from another room. Cas looked in the direction of the sound and smiled before turning back to Dean. “I love you.” Cas said as he got up and headed to the door. 

 

Dean sat up and watched Cas open the door. Did he just say what he thought he did? ”Cas?”

 

Cas paused and turned, “Yeah?”

 

“I…” 

 

~~~~~~

 

Dean jerked awake before he got to say anything. His heart was racing, it was a dream. He felt a little disappointed but also relieved to be back to real life. He moved to sit up but there was a weight on his chest. He looked down to see a sleeping Castiel. He smiled and ran his hand through his perpetually messy hair. 

 

It was a nice dream though, the idea of it all. Maybe one day. Too soon to think of that though. He found himself watching Cas for a while until his boyfriend finally began to stir. He chuckled as Cas let out a soft groan when he stretched. 

 

“Mmm.” Cas grunted. 

 

“Mornin’ sunshine.” He teased. Cas simply snuggled closer. They’d hung out with the guys the night before and Dean decided to stay over instead of driving so late at night. 

 

“Morn’in,” Cas grumbled. 

 

Dean found himself laughed and kissing the top of Cas’s head. “Never change Cas.” 

 

Cas looked up at him, “Good sleep?” 

 

“Yeah. Had an interesting dream.” 

 

“Hmmm...tell me about it.” 

 

Dean blushed and didn’t know if he wanted to tell Cas he dreamed about them being married with kids. Wait had they been married? He was pretty sure he caught the glint of a ring on Cas’s finger in his dream. 

 

Cas raised a brow. “Well now I am really curious.” 

 

Dean pursed his lips.” Kinda embarrassing.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Cuz.” 

 

Cas shifted and leaned over him. “Tell me.” 

 

“No.” Dean looked away, now he was just being stubborn to see what Cas would do.

 

Cas then moved to straddle Dean, “Tell me Winchester or you will regret it.” He wiggled his fingers.”  They both stared each other down. Cas moved his fingers closer, he was less than an inch away from Dean’s ribs before he finally broke. 

 

“I dreamed we were married...with kids.” He stared at Cas’s chest. He didn’t hear a response or feel Cas move. He let his eyes wander up to see him smiling at him with so much affection it made Dean’s heart clench. 

 

“You did?” Cas’s words were soft. 

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah.” 

 

Cas then looked down looking less confident and almost worried as he bit his lip. “Did you not like it?” 

 

“What?” Dean stared at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You didn’t want to talk about it and you said it was…” 

 

Dean sat up and placed his hands on Cas’s arms. “Cas no...that’s not why I didn’t say it. I mean we’re still and high school and we’ve only been dating since Halloween. I thought you might think it was weird.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Dean,” Cas dipped his head so their eyes met. “We dream for a lot of things. Sometimes about things we want for the future. I don’t think it’s weird at all. It’s not like you want that tomorrow or even a year or two from now. If it happens it happens and it’ll happen when it needs to. But sometimes it’s nice to think about what might happen later on right?” 

 

Dean smiled and touched his forehead to Cas’s. “Always the angel of reason on my shoulder aren’t you?” 

 

“Well you are my knight always coming to rescue me, even if it’s from myself.” 

 

They stayed there foreheads pressed together for an unknown amount of time. Eventually one of them moved, who it was they weren’t sure, and their lips met. 

 

Dean moved his arms around Cas’s waist and Cas had his arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders. Their sweet kisses quickly evolving into much deeper hotter ones. 

 

“Dean,” Cas’s breathed out as he slowly pulled away. Dean knew exactly where this was going. Cas pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Dean hadn’t worn a shirt so he was already ahead of the game. They didn’t waste time pulling their sweats off all of the way. Their hands were quickly on each other. They had learned quick that their siblings all had terrible timing. 

 

“D-door.” Dean stuttered as Cas did that thing with his fingers he loved so much. 

 

“Locked it....last night.” Cas whimpered as Dean squeezed him just right. 

 

“Good,” Good job past self.  _ Your welcome present self.  _

 

“More,” Cas moaned into Dean’s ear just before he bit down on the shell of it. Dean groaned as he tried to reach for the drawer. It was just out of reach. Cas grabbed his arm and yanked his hand to his mouth. He slipped Dean’s index and middle fingers into his mouth and began sucking and licking them like they were his dick. 

 

“Shit,” Dean gasped out as he watched. Their other hands never stopping their stroking. 

 

“There...should be good.” Cas let his hand go as he pressed his forehead to Dean’s shoulder. He lifted his hips just a bit getting into a better position. Dean reached around and circled his rim making sure it wouldn’t hurt going in. So far they’d just stuck to fingers and that worked out for both of them. They weren’t quite ready for that next step. He felt Cas begin to relax in his arms, he took that as the okay to continue so he slowly pushed his finger in feeling very little resistance. They may have done this last night too. They’d been very quiet, no one had any idea. Even now they were being very quiet. 

 

Cas bit down on his shoulder as Dean pushed in deeper matching his fingers to the same pace as his other hand. He heard him moaning and whimpering what  sounded like his name. His words were muffled against his shoulder. Dean felt it as Cas started to edge closer to his climax. 

 

“Let go Cas, I’ll catch you.” He heard another whimper followed by a full body shudder from Cas. He felt the warmth of his orgasm spill over his hand. 

 

“Dean,” Cas pressed a kiss against his neck. He worked Dean’s dick faster and harder. He was so close. Cas peppered kisses all over his neck and face. The one that finally pushed him over was the one placed affectionately on his temple. He groaned deep in his throat as he finally came. Cas stroked him through it all until there was nothing left. 

 

Dean let his head drop to Cas’s shoulder and held him close. He slowly turned his head and nuzzled Cas’s neck causing Cas to let out a tired laugh. 

 

“Dean,” He chuckled and and kissed Dean’s head. “We need to clean up.”

 

“Mmmm,” Dean grumbled.

 

Cas rolled his eyes, “Come on let’s clean up and I’ll make waffles.” 

 

“Yeah?” Dean’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Yes, doesn’t even sound like Anna and Gabe are up so I can make breakfast for us all.” 

 

Dean gave him a quick little kiss, “You’re the best.” 

 

“I know my boyfriend tells me all the time.” 

 

“Pssh, you should leave him for me I’d tell you way more often.” Dean teased. 

 

“Nah, he’s kinda perfect.” 

 

“Well crap.” 

 

Cas laughed at him as he got up. “Come on my dork let’s clean up.” He held out a hand to Dean. 

 

Dean reached out and stood up with his help. 

 

“You still gonna visit on Christmas?” Dean pulled out a few wipes. 

 

“If all goes as planned, yes. I’ll drop off your gifts then.” 

 

“You didn’t need to get us all stuff.” 

 

“Shhhh let me have this.” Cas placed a finger to Dean’s lips. “I wanna buy your family’s affections with heartfelt gifts.” 

 

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes, “My family already loves you,” minus John. Cas simply placed his finger back on Dean’s lips. “Fine. But you all have to accept ours.” 

 

“You got us all stuff?” Cas looked ready to melt into a puddle. 

 

“Uh yeah I gotta buy my boyfriend’s family’s affections somehow.” Dean smirked as Cas shook his head in amusement. He loved getting him with his own lines.      

 

“Alright Winchester you win. Let’s get washed up.” He shooed him out the door. 

 

\------

 

Castiel was smoothing down his dress shirt as he stared into his mirror. They were only going to drop by Bobby’s house to drop off the presents and maybe stay a tiny bit but would have to leave for a family get together of their own at their Uncle Chuck’s. Aunt Amara was off travelling so it would just be their two branches. 

 

He hoped he didn’t look too overly dressed. Maybe he should have dressed down more? He shook his head, it was fine they’d just be at home or with people they knew well. He wrapped a scarf around his neck, pulled on his hooded leather jacket and to top it all off he pulled on the beanie Dean got him. He smiled as he picked up the bag of presents. He walked downstairs to see his family pulling on coats. He had to admit they all dressed very nicely today. Even Gabe had dressed up nicely. 

 

“Do you have everything?” Bart asked as he pulled on gloves. It had started snowing more heavily lately. 

 

“Yes, I have all the gifts here.” He had a little something for everyone. His own families gifts were already at his uncles. He was really excited to see Dean. He hadn’t seen much of him since the last time he’d spent the night. His family had kept him busy with holiday errands and projects. They had spent spare time texting and talking on the phone, it had been nice but it’d be great to see him in person. 

 

They loaded into the car and made their way down the freshly plowed streets. Cas gave directions from the backseat. Gabe had taken to sitting in the front with their dad now. Cas was glad they seemed to be talking more. Gabe seemed less moody and more open. 

 

“The property for the house and Garage are connected?” Bart asked waiting at a stop sign letting someone cross. 

 

“Yes, it’s really convenient but the way Mr.Singer has it set up so that they can separate work and home.” 

 

“That does sound convenient.” Bart said nodding his head. 

 

The rest of the ride was spent with mundane conversation. They soon found themselves pulling into the singer driveway that was currently filled with cars. Cas stared at the house feeling the warmth radiating from. They all exited the car and pulled out the bags. Their approach must have been heard because they hadn’t even locked the car yet when the door opened. 

 

“Hurry on in, we don’t want you all catchin’ a cold.” Ellen said with a warm smile. Anna hurried ahead keeping an eye on the ground so she didn’t slip. She gave the woman a hug as she told her Merry Christmas and walked in first. Gabe was next followed by Cas. Bart shook the woman’s hand and thanked for her inviting them into their home. 

 

People were spread out between the living room and kitchen. They were led to the kitchen first, there they greeted Mary, Jo, Benny’s mother, and Sam. Sam was quick to give Cas a hug and say hi to them all. Cas had met Benny’s mother a few times so he greeted her politely but ended up laughing as she pulled him into a hug. Mary of course hugged him lovingly which he returned. He gave Jo a quick friendly hug. They were told they needed to at least stay for hot chocolate which would be done soon. 

 

Sam then led them to the living room. There they found Dean, Benny, Bobby and of course John Winchester. By the looks of it he was in a good mood, a very good one. He was smiling, Cas’s eyes went back to look at Dean. He seemed to be enjoying his dad’s good mood, Cas could see the underlying worry that it all might change. Dean was the first one to see them. He smiled and bee lined for them. 

 

“Thanks for coming guys, Merry Christmas.” He shook Bart’s hand first. “Mr.Novak.” 

 

“Dean, it’s good to see you. Hope you’ve been well.” Bart had really warmed up to Dean. He even asked Cas occasionally how he was doing. 

 

“I have sir.” He then went and gave Anna a hug, then bro hugged Gabe. It was one of those handshake hugs. While that was going on Cas had greeted Benny and Bobby. Cas’s eyes met Dean’s. They kept the hug brief and friendly. There were only three maybe four people in this house that didn’t know; Jo, Ellen, Benny’s mom, and John. 

 

Now came the nerve wrecking part, introducing their fathers. John and Bart were very different yet similar men. Stubborn in every way imaginable, disciplined and alpha male types. John was more the gruff military blue collar kind of guy where Bart was more of a analytical straitlaced business man. 

 

The kids could all see the two dads sizing each other up. At almost the exact same time both men held out their hands to each other. They shook hard and firm. Their eye contact never wavering. 

 

“Mr.Winchester it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Bart nodded. 

 

“Same to you Mr.Novak. You can call me John.” 

 

“And you can call me Bart. Thank you for being so welcoming to my son these last couple months. “ Cas could see the gears turning in John’s. He was working on what to say. The wrong thing and he’d probably piss off Bart. He was pretty sure on a normal day John wouldn’t mind, but today was different. Today was Christmas. 

 

“He’s a good kid and my family seems to have taken quite a shine to him.” Cas tensed a little. His family, not him. He felt Dean’s eyes flick to him. Cas really wasn’t too surprised, He knew John didn’t like him much. Maybe in the beginning...maybe. 

 

“I must say the same about Dean. You have a very smart, respectful, responsible son there John. Sam included. You must be very proud of them.” Cas couldn’t help but but wonder if his dad was still sizing up John, getting a read on him. “I am glad Castiel has a great friend like Dean.” 

 

Now normally Bart wouldn’t walk into someone’s home and be so assertive but there had been something about John Winchester that rubbed him the wrong way. He’d seen him watching Dean’s interactions, he could clearly see him judging each word and action. Making it clear to Bart from his observations the man didn’t like how close Dean was to them. 

 

“I am proud of them. Cas has been helping out Dean too. From what I gather he’s been a...good influence.” Cas couldn’t help but feel like John didn’t quite mean that. 

 

Before the tension could get any worse Ellen called out for all of them. Cas hadn’t even realized they’d all just been watching the two men. Bobby and Benny hadn’t said a word. Anna and Sam had slipped away to the kitchen. 

 

Dean and Cas were one of the last ones into the kitchen. They’d been sharing glances and silently talking in a way only they could do. 

 

Dean’s look clearly said, ‘Dude I am so sorry for my dad.’

 

‘Mine wasn’t much better.’ He knew his dad was coming from a good place, or at least he hoped so. He just had hoped he’d have not made it so obvious he was trying to assess the man. 

 

There was a small smile from each before they had to focus on those around them. Cas, Sam and Benny were all pulled in to help distribute out mugs. John, Bobby, and Bart were tasked with moving things out of the way. Bart ended up having to take off his coat and roll up his sleeves otherwise he’d snag it on the crate Ellen asked him to take. John and Booby each had one of their own. 

 

Cas and Gabe chuckled only Ellen could get Bartholomew Novak to roll up his sleeves like that. She had a way of getting men to fall in line in an authoritative motherly way.  Cas caught Jo look at his dad then whisper something to her mom. Ellen’s eyebrows shot up and she scolded the girl with her full name. Jo only looked half sorry for what she said. Mrs.Lafitte must have heard and whatever it was made her giggle. 

 

He wondered what it was. Cas must have had a look on his face because Dean walked over and whispered to him. “Ten bucks she told her mom she thought your dad was good looking for an older guy.” 

 

“That’s so weird.” Cas said with a chuckle.  

 

“Girls are weird.” Dean grinned back as he took a cup from Cas and sipped the chocolate. “We should hand out the other presents first...I want to give you yours at the end.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Cas sipped his own chocolate. They soon heard their dads coming back and moved a bit further apart. 

 

Bart was rolling down his sleeves as he walked in first. “I am sorry to cut our visit short but my brother just called.” Everyone understood without needing much more explanation. 

 

“We can hand out our presents though...right?” Anna asked. 

 

“Of course.” Bart said after looking to the other adults who agreed. Everyone made their way back to the living room. The three Novak kids spread out to hand out gifts. So far everyone was enjoying the gifts. Of the three Cas had at least one thing for each person, John included. Cas had kept the Winchester gifts for last. Sam was the first of the Winchesters he gave a gift to after everyone else had received theirs. 

 

The youngest Winchester tore through the wrapping to find a full DVD set of a show they’d taken to watching together when they did homework, along with tickets to an exhibit on religion through the ages. He beamed up at Cas. “These are so great. The second one is for you right?” 

 

Cas chuckled, “The second one is for whoever you want to go with.” 

 

“You’re going with me.” Sam said automatically getting a laugh from everyone who was listening. Sam handed him a box wrapped in cartoon moose wrapping paper. Inside was a book on ancient religions along with a couple of pins. One was a stack of books, another was of a Death Star, the next was a small moose, and the final was a slice of pie. Cas smiled at them. He’d gotten pins of things of Cas liked and pins to represent Dean and Sam. 

 

“Thank you Sam I love it all.” Sam gave him a huge hug, Cas didn’t hesitate to hug him back. 

 

Next Cas handed presents to both Mary and John. John had been completely caught off guard. Actually just about everyone had. Cas watched as John opened his first. Cas was nervous as all hell. Honestly Cas would have gotten everyone something even if Dean and him hadn’t been dating. He would have put in just as much thought too. 

 

There was a tension between Cas and John, there were moments where John would feel these moments of respect for Cas. There were times he didn’t mind the kid. But, there were these moments though, something felt off and that was where John found himself keeping that kid at a distance. In this moment though he had no idea what to think. He stared down at the box in his lap. Inside was a deep brown leather travelers journal. He touched the cover before picking it up. He undid the strap and opened it up. On the inside corner were his initials. He looked up at the boy. Damn kid looked like he was a nervous wreck inside. 

 

“Dean and Mrs.Winchester mentioned journaling before. It’s hard to find really good quality ones and since I heard yours was filled up I thought you might like another. I ordered it from the place I like to get mine.” Cas blurted out. The two stared at each other. Cas had no idea if he did good or fucked up. Mary and Dean were surprised he remembered something like that. Cas had remembered because it was something he liked to do too. He mainly did it on his computer but sometimes entries found their way onto pages. 

 

“Thank you Castiel. It really is hard to come by one of good quality, right size and feel. “ John stared at the book and weighed it in his hands. “This one’s perfect.” 

 

“I am glad you like it.” it was like the whole room relaxed in that moment. He knew John hadn’t suddenly changed his mind all of the sudden. He didn’t expect him to, but it could be a start. At the minimum he was glad the man had liked the present. 

 

Mary was smiling at Cas as he turned to her. He gestured for her to open her gift. She’d gotten caught up in the interaction between Cas and John she had forgotten it was in her hands. She opened the box to find a delicate silver charm bracelet. It was designed to wrap around the wrist at least two to three times.  He had bought a few charms. One was of a simple silver and yellow cross, the other was medical symbol charm. The other two were simple round charms of both Sam and Dean’s birthstones. 

 

She’d done so much for him and welcomed him so warmly he wanted to give her something nice and something meaningful to her. He watched as she wiped away tears and asked him to put it on for her. He nodded and helped her. In no time she had him in a hug and held on. He buried his face into her shoulder as they hugged. As she pulled away she kissed his cheek and gave him another thank you. 

 

“Well it’s gonna be hard to top that but here is our present to you.” She handed Cas a bag. He pulled out a tan leather messenger bag that doubled as a backpack. He stared at it wide eyed. He looked to her and then to the bag. He hadn’t told anyone he wanted one. He’d been researching them and couldn’t decide on one. Plus he wondered if it was worth it to spend money on a bag simply because he wanted it not because he needed it. 

 

“How did you….?” He hadn’t even told Dean. Mary giggled.    
  
“Oh Castiel, you have a tendency to leave your laptop open for the world to see.” She smiled at him as he face palmed. He had a lock on the computer but it was easy to see what was on screen if it hadn’t gone into sleep more. Plus other than logging into his laptop only his journal folder had a pass code. 

 

“Thank you so much. I can’t believe you got me this. I didn’t tell a soul.” He gave her another hug. 

 

Next was Dean’s. He had two separate presents for him. One he didn’t quite want to give in front of the family. The other though that should be fine. 

 

He smiled as he handed Dean a box wrapped in DC superhero paper. Dean was grinning already. He tore through the paper and pulled open the box and stared down in awe. 

 

“You did not.” Dean looked to the present and then to Cas. 

 

“Like it?”

 

“Hell yeah I do.” Mary could be heard clearing her throat at his words. 

 

Dean pulled out his present so people could see. 

 

“Is that a legit batman utility belt?” Sam said staring. 

 

“Oh yeah.” Dean ran his finger over the buckle and pockets. 

 

“You can actually move the pockets around or remove them completely.” Cas said showing him the back where they snapped into place. 

 

He saw Dean’s eyes light up and laughed. He knew what that meant.

 

“Great now Dean’s gonna wear it all the time.” Sam sighed but was only teasing. 

 

“Cas if Dean starts callin’ himself Batman all the time I am comin’ for yah.” Benny said with a laugh. Dean was already up and putting on the belt. 

 

“Dude this is so cool.” He said messing with the buckle. Cas was hoping he’d like his second present. Dean pulled off the belt and put his gift back in the box. 

 

“Now for your present.” Dean looked around and frowned. 

  
“Yah know I think you left it in the garage. “ Bobby said as he noticed Dean looking for the present. 

 

“What?”

 

“ ‘memeber I asked you to help me when you got here? I think yah left it on the table.” 

 

“You’re right.” Dean gestured to Cas to follow. “ We can go get it.” No one said anything as they left to go to the separate garage. They took time to pull on their coats and beanies before heading outside. Dean waited until they were out of sight to take Cas’s hand. He unlocked the door one handed, he hurried them in and shut the door behind the. It was freezing inside. Cas smiled as he watched Dean turn on the light. Even if they only got a few moments he was glad they could be alone for a bit. 

 

Dean turned to say something but Cas cut him off with a warm kiss. “Merry Christmas Dean.” He watched Dean blush and pull him in close. 

 

“Merry Christmas Cas.” The present was forgotten for a few moments while they kissed, making up for not being able to earlier. Dean eventually broke away and went to go grab his present for Cas. He came back and handed the box to him. 

 

Cas set it on the counter but paused before opening it. He pulled a box from his pocket. “One more gift. “ 

 

Dean smiled and took it. He opened it up and found a watch box. He opened the box and there sat a black leather watch. The face of the watch was a vinyl record. Not just any record either but it was The Beatles ‘Hey Jude’ record. He looked up at Cas and kissed him. “I love it.” he pulled it out of the box and put it on. 

 

“I figured the record would be the best one to pick. It means a lot to you and your mom….and it was the song you sang when you asked me out.” 

 

“It’s absolutely perfect. I wanted a watch too. I had no idea you could get one like this.” Dean admired the face of the watch as it rested on his wrist. 

 

“I am glad you like it.” Cas really was. 

 

“Okay you’re turn.” Dean said with a bright smile.  

 

Cas turned his attention back to the wrapped box. He peeled off the wrapping paper and opened up the box. He smiled as he peered in. Cas reached in and touched the soft leather cover of the journal Dean had gotten him. He looked to him with an affectionate smile. Dean had gotten one embossed with a honeycomb and bee in the corner with sunflowers bracketing them. It was beautiful. 

 

“I had no idea you were buying dad one. I had been looking at them before we all went shopping. Then Gad mentioned you looking at some while you guys were shopping. The shop I ordered it from was super helpful and worked with me on the custom design.” 

 

“I love it so much Dean.” He leaned over and kissed him. 

 

“There is more.”  He gestured for Cas to open the journal. Inside were tickets for a full tour of the botanical gardens. “Ma was right you make it easy to see what’s on your computer. We can go whenever you want. Winter, spring or summer. You pick a day and we’ll go.” Dean said kissing his temple. 

 

“Really?” Dean nodded. He gestured at the box again. “More?” Dean smiled. 

 

He lifted the journal up underneath was a large white envelope. He frowned and lifted it up. Was it a photo? He turned it over in his hands and his breath caught in his throat. Stamped in the upper corner was USC’s school seal 

 

“Dean..” He swallowed as he looked over the envelope it was addressed to Dean. 

 

“Open it.” Dean wasn’t giving anything away, but Cas knew what this was. He felt his throat clenching. He turned it back over and opened the envelope and pulled it out. He read it over and felt himself smile. He read it over twice before he turned to Dean. “aww angel, why you crying?” Dean hugged him. 

 

“I am so happy for you. Dean...a full ride scholarship for football? I…” He wiped his tears away. 

 

“Thank you.” He cupped Cas’s face. 

 

“Dean I didn’t…” 

 

“Cas don’t. I would NOT have that letter if it wasn’t for you.” He emphasized the word not. “I gave up before I even tried. You didn’t. You believed, you put in that application. You were the one that even wrote a letter convincing them to come. Those scouts were looking at the rest of the team too. You didn’t just help me Cas.” He kissed him. “I can not thank you enough.” 

 

“I’ll take my thank you’s in the form of kisses.” 

 

Dean chuckled, “That I can do.” He kissed him again. “You kinda gotta share this present though. I wanted to tell you first.” 

 

“Wait...no one else knows?” Dean shook his head. 

 

“No.” 

 

Cas flung himself at Dean almost knocking him over. This had to be the best Christmas ever. Like Dean had said before he was pretty much a shoe in at USC. They were just waiting on the coaches to see him play. They were going to go to college together. 

 

They started kissing again, Dean was the one to eventually pull away. “We gotta head in but one more thing.” 

 

“More?” Cas stared at him wide eyed. 

 

“Yeah, one more.” He stepped away from Cas towards the car. 

 

“Dean, did you guys finish it?” 

 

Dean didn’t say anything as he pulled the car cover off. It was done, paint job, interior, engine all of it. It was beautiful. Cas ran his hands over the hood and then opened the driver side door. He sat in it and ran his hands over the steering wheel.

 

Dean leaned down and looked at Cas as he opened the passenger door. “Hey good lookin’ you looking for a good time?”

 

“Dean don’t tempt me we have to go back in.” Cas gave him a pout and head shake. 

 

Dean laughed and closed the door. He waited for Cas to get out and put the car cover back over it. 

 

“Maybe we can take it out when we meet the guys tomorrow?” 

 

“That sounds perfect.” He’d come pick it up tomorrow. A few more kisses and they headed back it. 

 

“What took you two so long?” Jo asked as they entered the living room. 

 

“Well I gave Cas the last gift...Bobby finished the car this week. I realized that was a bad idea since I couldn’t get him out of it afterwards.” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. He’d rather not tell them about the making out. He sat down on the arm of the chair he had been standing next too. He wondered if Dean would tell them right now. 

  
“Okay so I got a present for everyone...okay so it’s more of an announcement.” Dean said loudly so everyone turned to him. John stared at his eldest with a frown as he tried to figure out what he was about to say. Everyone who knew they were dating looked at each other wondering if Dean was about to drop that bomb on John. 

 

Dean looked around wondering what he did with the envelope. Cas handed it over to him, he’d had it with his things. 

 

“Thanks.” He held up the envelope and now everyone was equally confused. “This is my college acceptance letter.” There was a collective gasp. “To USC on a full ride football scholarship.” 

 

There was a moment of pause and then the whole house was in collective roar of congratulations. Mary was the first one up and hugging Dean. Telling him how proud she was of him. John was in shock. Dean had gotten into USC on a football scholarship. He was kind of having a hard time wrapping his head around it. He stood with the others though and congratulated his son. Cas even caught his own father congratulating Dean, he saw him lean in to whisper something to him. He watched Dean go from serious to surprised then nodded. As he was watching everyone Mary had come up and pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Thank you Castiel. That was the one he didn’t apply to wasn’t it?” He nodded. “Thank you so much. I don’t know where he would have ended up without your encouragement….I am so glad you came into our lives.” She gave him another hug. 

 

“All I did was send in an application. Dean did the rest on his own.” 

 

“I swear you two are so similar sometimes. It’s good you two balance each other out.” She kissed his cheek. 

 

The Novak’s stayed a while longer but eventually they had to go. They had stayed far longer than they had originally intended. Uncle Chuck was now texting more often than a crazy ex girlfriend. Dean and some of the others walked them out. 

 

“Merry Christmas Cas, see you tomorrow.” 

 

“See you tomorrow Dean, Merry Christmas.” Cas waved before getting into the car. 

 

“Ooooh Cassie you get to go to college with your boyfriend. Gonna have a lot of disappointed college girls on campus when they find out.” Gabe chuckled as Bart turned on the car. 

 

“Gabriel don’t tease your brother.” 

 

Cas looked at them and then out the window, “Well he’s not wrong.” He smiled as he watched the snow fall. His father looked at him through the rear view mirror. 

 

“Best they find out early on, don’t want to give them false hope.” Bart felt like college would be good for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO how did you guys like it? I had alot of fun figuring out presents. I really liked mary's.   
> I bet you all thought John was gonna figure it out didn't cha? Not today lol soon but not yet.   
> I was worried I wouldn't get it done in time. I had worked on stuff this week for a Artist alley i'll be doing in March and it cut into my writing time. Some how though I was able to pump out a chapter I was really happy with and a little bit longer than the last couple ones I've done. 
> 
> Dean's little angst scene was planned well in advance, it was more about finding the right spot for it and I think this was the perfect timing.   
> Lol you guys like my dream scene OwO I do love writing those. That was the original opener to the chapter but after going through it I felt it flowed better this way. 
> 
> Can't wait to hear what you guys think of this chapter. Talk to you all soon <3


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak Christmas Snip-it  
> New Year's Eve Date  
> Breaking in the Backseat  
> John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O  
> Small warning before hand for derogatory terms

Cas was feeling a little sad that he couldn’t spend the evening with Dean but he was happy to see his uncle chuck. He was even happy to see his cousin Balthazar, even if he was a bit of a drunk and liked to tease Cas.

 

When they arrived Chuck was waiting by the door for them. He hugged each one and shook hands with his brother. Balthazar was there with a hug and twirl for Anna a quick hug for Gabe and practically chased down Cas to ruffle his hair. 

 

“Looking healthier Bart.”Chuck said walking them into the living room.

 

“I feel better.” Bart took a seat in an armchair. Chuck glanced at the kids. 

 

“Don’t worry I told them.” Bart gave him a tone that had a bit of an edge to it. Chuck was a smart guy but to say he was good at picking up on subtle hints, well that would be a lie. 

 

“I am surprised they took it so well.”Bart gave him a look. Cas turned his attention to them as he fended off his eldest cousin. “I mean I think my boys would have been freaked out if I had a heart attack, even a mild one.” 

 

The entire room went dead silent. Bart looked ready to kill Chuck. 

 

“A what?”It was Gabe who finally spoke up. 

 

“A heart attack that is...not even close to what you told me.”Cas was now standing next to Gabe. Bart sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Look, I didn’t want to worry you boys.”

 

“Well that failed because we’re worried now. Why didn’t you just say something?” Cas was honestly feeling really hurt, angry and scared. His dad was not doing as good as he led them to believe. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us back then?You were in the hospital...what if…”Gabe frowned and clenched his jaw. 

 

“Boys, it wasn’t that bad. I am fine and trust me when I say I am doing my best so it doesn’t happen again.”

 

“That’s not the point,”Cas was feeling frustrated. Anna was holding onto Balthazar’s arm. Michael was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“You are the only parent we have left…”Gabe placed his hands on his hips and looked to the ground. “and if something happens to you...We should know about these things.”Gabe sounded more mature and calm than Cas expected. “We’re not kids, Cas and I we shouldn’t be kept in the dark. “

 

Bart looked between the two.They’re right, if anything happens to him Anna would be theirs or Chucks responsibility. He was their father and he knew they were old enough to understand and to be able to  handle this. He just always felt like he should handle these things on his own. He didn’t want to be a burden on his kids or make them worry when they didn’t have to. He wanted to keep them safe and happy, that’s what a parent did right?

 

“You’re right, I should have told you.” Bart looked at the two. Anna walked over and gave him a hug. Gabe relaxed just a bit. Cas was still tense. “I promise no more keeping to myself.”

 

Cas didn’t say anything just turned around and pulled on his coat to go outside. It was so frustrating sometimes being surrounded by stubborn people. He sat himself down on the porch steps and stared at the empty street. He understood though, he was just as stubborn and didn’t like to bother or worry people when he was sick. His father was the same.He knew his dad didn’t want to worry them but it was scary knowing your only parent had been in the hospital after a heart attack and you had no idea. Especially when his dad always seemed so… put together and unfazed by things. But to know there was a weakness to him, that he wasn’t unbreakable unfazeable. It was a little scary. It’s one thing if he was exhausted and not taking care of himself. But this, there are so many reasons why this could have happened. It could happen again. What if he isn’t around someone? What if it’s worse? 

 

Cas huffed out and rested his arms on his knees. He was thinking of going back in when he saw some movement by a car across the street. He frowned and squinted. It was Michael. Who was he talking to? Cas stood hoping to get a better look. The other person was in the shadows and hard to see. However he did see them turn to him and wave. Was it who he thought it was? He saw Michael sigh and wave him over. 

 

He was pretty sure he knew who it was. He made his way across the yard and across the road. It was Lucifer, the middle and trouble Novak child on his uncle chuck’s side. He didn’t dislike his cousin, not at all, he just didn’t agree with his life choices. They all knew he was into some seedy probably illegal stuff and the family didn’t want that around them to be honest. He knew Lucifer understood where they were coming from but also felt betrayed that they kept him at a distance. 

 

“Cassie,” Lucifer beamed and hugged him tightly. 

 

“Luc, I didn’t know you were coming by.” Cas hugged him back. 

 

“Ah I told Mikey here to keep it quiet. You know how our dads are. I wanted to drop by some stuff and at least see one of you.” 

 

Cas smiled, Luc’s intentions were always good, things just never worked out how he thought they would. Plus, Luc had a temper. Not with them but with others and that got him into trouble a lot. Uncle Chuck tried but eventually it became too much. 

 

“Well aren't you lucky you get to see two of us.” Michael leaned against Lucifer’s car. 

 

“My two favorites.” Lucifer laughed but Cas could hear the truth in that. 

 

“I am one of your favorites?” Cas said in amused disbelief. 

 

“Don’t get me wrong I love Anna and Gabe, even my pompous drunkass brother Balthazar. But you and mikey are definitely my favorites.” Lucifer said matter of factly. Cas gave him a look which Luc understood instantly. “Oh don’t give me that look. Me and you, Cas, we’re kind of similar. Always have been. Only our paths are different.” 

 

Cas’s instant response was to say no but gave himself a moment to think. He wasn’t completely wrong. 

 

“You always have such good intentions Cas and rebellious, but not in the traditional way. Always wanting to do good and help people. When you fail you get back up and keep going. You’re a good kid always have been. Even when I’d fuck up or just be a disappointment you...you gave me a second chance. Always stood up for what you thought was right. Me, I have good intentions when it comes to those close to me or when it concerns myself. I fail...and it gets ugly.” He looked to Michael, “Don’t give me that look Mikey. I know what I am like. I am what I am.” Lucifer shrugged. “Anyways, you Cassie, don’t you ever worry if you ever need anything you call me.” He patted Cas’s shoulder.  

 

“I’ll remember that...You know Lucifer..” He was halted by a raised hand. 

 

“Don’t, I like how I live Cas. It sucks I don’t get to see you all but I like what I am doing and I don’t want to change.” Luc patted to the top of his car. Cas took a moment to look at it. It was expensive, very expensive. He was well off it seemed. Cas wouldn’t ask what he was up to since it probably wasn’t good information to have. 

 

“I won’t say a word.” Cas smiled as he saw Lucifer relax. He was sure Michael had already given him an earful. 

 

“Good at least one of us can be diplomatic.” Luc look pointedly at Michael.

 

“Dean calls me the diplomatic one all the time.” Cas let out without thinking. 

 

“Dean? A boy I should know about Cas?” Luc’s Cheshire cat like grin grew. 

 

Cas felt his face get hot, “He’s my best friend.” 

 

Luc and Michael exchanged looks. “Wait...is this Mikey’s friend Dean? The Winchester?”

 

Cas nodded, this was so awkward. 

 

“Cas you dog, nice catch.” Luc playfully punched his arm. “He was there that night right? He went with you to the hospital.” 

 

Cas’s eyes flicked up to Luc, he saw this glint in his eyes that unnerved him. “Yes. He brought the guys to come help.” He didn’t like that look in his eyes. 

 

“Sounds like a good guy. I guess I’ll approve. Now for those other guys.” An edge in his tone cutting though the cold air. “They haven’t bothered you since then right?” 

 

Cas wasn’t even going to ask how he knew all this. Knowing he had been hurt was one thing but knowing Dean went to the hospital with him too was a whole other. “Not a single problem since.” 

 

“Good, glad to hear that.” The grin on Lucifer’s face was a mix of satisfactions and cruelty. Cas didn’t want to ask what he did. Lucifer had stepped in. He could only assume Michael had told him what had happened. “If you need anything I don’t mind getting my hands dirty.” Lucifer winked, Cas didn’t doubt him for a moment. 

 

Then with a clap of his hands Lucifer suddenly was back to his warmer delinquent cousin self. “Alright boys why don’t you get the bags out of my trunk and head on in it’s getting cold and i’ve got places to be.” 

 

Michael and Cas helped take everything out. 

 

“Luc...you should at least say hi.” Cas said adjusting the bags in his hands. 

 

“I’d rather not see anyone than have the door slammed in my face.” He ruffled Cas’s hair. “I know you want to tell me otherwise but I am not you Cas. You’d stand there all night waiting and trying. Not me.” The cousin’s stood in silence for a moment before hugging. Michael hugged his older brother. They whispered but Cas couldn’t make out a single word. Lucifer kiss Michael on the top of the head causing the younger brother to push him away and glare. 

 

“I am not five luc.” Michael huffed. 

 

“Aww you’ll always be five to me Mikey.” 

 

They said their goodbyes and headed inside. Lucifer waited until they were inside. From inside the house Balthazar and Chuck stood next to the window. Lucifer waved not knowing if they could see him. They must have as Balthazar raised his half full glass and Chuck sighed and raised a hand. 

 

Cas turned to see if his cousin would change his mind but he didn’t. Lucifer simply got into his car and took off. 

  
  


\------

  
  


Dean surprised Cas with a New Year’s eve date. He promised their parents, Mary and Bart, that they’d be extremely careful and would be back before actual midnight. Dean had found an event in a nearby city that had been called a New Years Eve Fair. There was food, vendors, entertainment, and rides. He thought it’d be perfect and definitely something Cas would like. They’d really enjoyed their last outdoor event date so he figured this one would be good too. 

 

“Right now?” Cas asked standing in the entryway in his joggers and shirt. Dean chuckled, his boyfriend had definitely hadn’t been expecting this.

 

“Yeah, so go change.”He shooed him upstairs. Cas looked to him and his family who all gestured for him to hurry. Dean had already talked to Bart the day before so he had been well aware beforehand.

 

“Back by 11 right?” Bart asked as he stood up. 

 

“On the dot.” Dean said greeting him properly.

 

“Good, I’ll be watching the clock. Be careful out there.”Bart was still weary about letting them go out. He trusted them he just didn’t trust others.

 

It wasn’t that much long later that Cas was hurrying down the stairs. His hair disheveled as he pulled on his brown coat. Once again he left Dean speechless. He wore a teal long sleeve Henley under his brown pea-coat with a deep green blue scarf. He wore those fitted dark jeans Dean loved tucked into deep brown boots. 

 

Bart watched Dean. He found it both amusing and endearing. He was glad the person Cas was dating looked at him with such pure adoration and affection. 

 

“Careful Dean you’re about to drool all over my hardwood flooring.” Bart whispered snapping Dean out of his trance. Dean gaped looking for the proper words to respond with. Bart gave a small chuckle and patted Dean’s shoulder. “Seriously be careful you two.”

 

“We will.” Cas said grabbing  _ his  _ keys. He and his father talked after Christmas and Cas was still a little mad Bart hadn’t told them about the real reason he had been in the hospital but they were fine now for the most part. 

 

They waved and headed outside. “You driving?” Dean asked as he saw Cas playing with the keys. 

 

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

 

Dean shook his head, “Nah I had a feeling. Plus, I always drive to dates right? It’s your turn.” Dean winked and walked over to the car. He waited for Cas to unlock the door and got in. Cas started her up and they both smiled. “Damn she sounds good.” 

 

“Yes she does,” Cas said with a smile. “The guys who worked on her are magicians.” 

 

Dean chuckled, “Oh yeah? I hear the younger one made sure to do everything perfectly.” 

 

“Really? Maybe I should thank him.” 

 

“I think you should. You should give me whatever you’d give him as a thank you I’ll make sure to deliver it.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Oh that makes things so much easier.” Cas grabbed Dean by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him over into a kiss. Cas’s hands moved slowly up to cup the sides of Dean’s neck, his thumbs rubbing Dean’s jawline. Dean’s own hands were moving under Cas’s coat and shirt. He wasn’t aiming to get him naked but wanted to feel skin against skin. Even if it was just his hands on his hips. 

 

“Mmm Cas if we don’t stop now...you’re family is gonna walk in on something...they don’t wanna see.” Dean was the one to slowly pull away. Cas snuck in a few kisses as he spoke but eventually he let Dean go back to his own seat. 

 

“Can’t blame me for getting carried away.” Cas chuckled and put the car into reverse. 

 

“I know I am adorable.” Dean grinned and watched his boyfriend drive. He looked damn good behind the wheel. 

 

“That you are,” Cas grinned as he headed down the street. “Gonna let me know where we are going?” 

 

“Nope,” Dean grinned playing the same game Cas had last time they’d gone on a date. On their drive to the new years eve fair the boys talked about their family  and the holidays so far. Cas talked about Lucifer visiting. Dean was surprised to find out Lucifer had visited. The family didn’t really talk about him much after he left the house. He was also surprised at how little Cas knew about Luc when it came to what he’d done after he left. Though he understood, that knowledge could bring problems for everyone. 

 

They had tried to meet up with their friends after Christmas but everyone was spread out so they all decided over group message to hang out after new years. It worked out for all of them so they could plan the cabin trip and hand out gifts. 

 

Dean watched Cas’s face as they arrived. Cas parked and stared in awe at the lights coming from the rides, trees and stalls. It was bright and lively. Cas glanced at Dean, “it looks amazing.” 

 

“Thought you might like it.” 

 

“I can’t wait to see everything.” Dean didn’t doubt that Cas would look at everything. They both got out and met at the front of Cas’s car. Dean reached out his hand and took Cas’s. Cas smiled shyly and walked close to Dean as they walked up to the ticket area. It really was a New Years Eve Fair. Dean brushed Cas’s hand away as he tried to reach for his wallet. Dean paid for the tickets and wristbands if they wanted to do rides. Dean said if nothing else he and Cas had to do the Ferris wheel, it was like number one one the ‘things teenage couples did’ list. 

 

“I thought you were afraid of heights?” Cas asked with a chuckle as they made their way through the gates. 

 

“No, I don’t like flying. Rides are still connected to the ground.” Dean said matter of factly as he tugged Cas towards the right. 

 

“Okay,” Cas grinned as he watched his boyfriends profile. Dean could feel him staring. He glanced over and grinned. 

 

“See something you like?” 

 

“I see my favorite thing.” Cas leaned against Dean’s arm. Not missing a beat Dean leaned down and kissed him. This was good and felt right. He heard someone mumbled ‘teenagers’ and he chuckled against their kiss. He’d take that as a compliment. 

 

“Come on We’ve got things to see.” He tugged Cas gently and led the way through the crowds. They started with some vendors and stalls. They picked up snacks along the way. Cas and Dean both were willing to try new things even if the names worried them. They found a lot of really cool foods but there were a few really bad ones. They paused at a henna stall and looked at the designs. 

 

“Ever think of getting a tattoo?” Cas asked looking at some simple designs. 

 

“Yeah, I am not sure of what yet though. I think it’d be cool but I want it to mean something you know? I want it to have a purpose.” He watched Cas nodding in agreement. 

 

“I’ve thought about it but I don’t know if i’ll pick something i’ll like forever.” 

 

“We’ve got plenty of time to think it over,” Dean nudged him as he looked over designs made for protection. He scoffed and flipped through them. As if magic were real. He saw a familiar looking symbol. He’d seen it on one of the supernatural books. It was a star in the center of a ring of flames. 

 

“It protects from demons and evil, keeps you from getting possessed by them.” Cas said resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder as he stares down at the design. 

 

“Hmm sounds pretty handy.” Dean closes the book and turns to wrap an arm around Cas’s waist. 

 

“It could be. There are all kinds of demons.” Cas smiled and tapped his own temple. Dean’s response was to tap his chest. “Exactly. Who knows maybe it could keep those demons away too.”

 

“Maybe,” Dean glancing back one more time before walking with Cas to the ride and game area. 

 

While playing the carnival games Dean learned real quick Cas was a lousy shot. He sucked, badly, but god was he adorable as he stared down the targets. 

 

“I cannot wait to take you to the range and teach you how to shoot properly.” 

 

“I am sorry I didn’t grow up with a hunting rifle in my hands.” Cas rolled his eyes. Dean laughed as he took down three targets with ease. 

 

“Don’t worry me and ma will get you to our level quick.” Dean placed his hand at the base of Cas’s spine. “Here let me show you.” Cas grinned at him over his shoulder. 

 

“Gonna pull that one are you?”

 

“If it ain’t broke don’t fix it right?”  Dean grinned and shamelessly positioned himself behind Cas to show him how to shoot, or so he said. The guy running the booth chuckled and gave him a thumbs up. In the end Cas was only slightly better however Dean was king of this game. He ended up winning and had his pick of the large plushies. He pointed out at one and handed it to Cas. It wasn’t as big as the others, about the size of a pillow, but he saw Cas light up at it. It was a cute round bee plush. 

 

He watched as run a gentle hand over it, “Thank you Dean.” Dean could feel the warmth and affection rolling off of him in waves. He went in for a kiss and touched his forehead to Cas’s. 

 

“Don’t need to thank me Cas.” 

 

“I wanted to.” 

 

They went through some more games and then made their way over to the ride area. They were still doing good on time. They weren’t rushing, they wanted to enjoy themselves and see as much as they could. 

 

Dean and Cas decided to save the Ferris wheel for last. They stood in line with Dean leaning back against the railing and Cas standing between his legs. Dean hand his arms around him as Cas spoke to him, his bee in between them. There were a couple of girls standing behind them, or more accurately next to them giggling. Dean and Cas were lost in their own world they didn’t hear one of the girls talking to them. She finally got Dean and Cas’s attention when she tapped Dean’s shoulder. 

 

He really hoped her or one of her friends wasn’t about to hit on him or Cas because they were obviously on a date. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to talk. 

 

“Um...we were wondering...you two dating?” She asked looking between the two. 

 

He and Cas shared a look. He could so easily be rude and sarcastic. He could see the same comments rolling around in Cas’s head. He decided to take the high road and not be an ass...this time. 

 

“Yeah.” He saw the girls behind her whispering and giggling. Was it really that fascinating to see two guys dating? Dean wasn’t exactly sure what people would assume a gay couple would look like but he’s guessing it wasn’t them if girls kept acting like this around them. 

 

“Well one of my friends was wondering if you two would want…”

 

Dean cut her off instantly, “No.” She looked surprised. “Not interested. If your friend is suggesting what I think she is. Hell no.” He could see how confused Cas was and he really didn’t want to explain to him that one of the girls wanted to be a third for them. 

 

“But I didn’t even…”

 

“Not interested.” He turned so his back was to them. What made them think that was okay? He huffed in annoyance. He looked to Cas only to find him glaring over his shoulder. He was glaring at the girls who’d gone quiet behind them. When Cas took notice that Dean was looking at him he gave him his full attention with a smile. 

 

“Don’t worry about them.” He said before giving him a quick kiss and turning to move forward. They were soon seated and heading around the wheel. Cas turned to him, “They still aren’t bothering you are they?”

 

“A little...I just don’t get why they thought that would be okay to ask.” He leaned against Cas.

 

“That was rude of them.” Cas leaned his head to rest on top of Dean’s. “Let’s not let it ruin our date though.” 

 

“No way they could,” Dean turned to look up at Cas from where his head rested on his shoulder. Cas leaned in and closed the space between them. They hadn’t realized how long they’d been kissing until there was a knock on their door letting know they’d gone around twice. The two laughed as they got out and the ride operator shook his head at them. 

 

“Hey...I have an idea of what we could do next….we still have some time.” Cas bit his lip as he stood next to Dean. 

 

Dean had a very good feeling about this. “Oh? Does it require us to leave?” Cas nodded, “Let’s go.” Dean took his hand and lead the way back out. Cas laughed at how eager Dean was. Dean had to admit the idea of some private alone time with Cas sounded amazing, could anyone blame him?

 

\------

 

Cas was in a fit of laughter as they finally got to his car. Dean had politely got people out of their way. He was enjoying seeing how eager and happy Dean was. He was feeling a little nervous though. He wanted to try something a little different and hoped Dean would like it. He slid into the driver’s seat and turned on the heater after the car was on. 

 

“Where are we headed?” Dean asked buckling up. 

 

“Where do you think?” Cas looked over at him waiting for him to figure it out. 

 

“Our spot, gonna break in the car.” Dean winked. 

 

“The backseat more specifically.” Cas watched Dean’s eyes go dark with lust. He wanted to get there and now. Dean yanked him over and kissed him hard and deep. 

 

“Better get us there now Cas I don’t wanna have to make you pull over.” 

 

Cas didn’t need to hear anything else. He was on the road and headed to their favorite spot in no time. He was honestly just as eager as Dean was to get there. 

 

Cas wasn’t the best at directions but there were a few places he could find easily; home, Dean’s, and their special spot. 

 

He pulled off the road and onto the dirt path facing the open field. It was amazing how it seemed so secluded even though it wasn’t that far off the main road. It was far enough for privacy but not too far to feel lost. 

 

Cas put it in park and turned to Dean as he unbuckled himself. 

 

“Gonna leave her running?” Dean asked he unbuckled too. 

 

“I wouldn't want us to get cold.” Cas licked his lips as he looked over Dean. 

 

Dean reached over and turned off the car. “I can think of other ways to stay warm.” He winked just before he practically threw himself over the seat and into the back. He pulled off his jacket as he watched Cas. “Come on Angel don’t leave me back here on my own.” He crooked a finger at him. 

 

Cas chuckled and climbed into the back, much more gracefully. He leaned in and kissed Dean as he helped him begin to undress. His own coat and shirt coming off in the process. 

 

“Never thought I’d have a thing for toned muscle.” Dean murmured as he kissed and nipped at Cas’s shoulder. 

 

“Well I am glad you do.” Cas kissed the top of his head. Dean looked up at him before swiping his tongue across Cas’s collarbone. 

 

“Let me show you what else I have a thing for,” Dean moved his hands down Cas’s sides and around back to grip his ass. He was seriously regretting not stripping faster so he could have Dean’s hands on his bare skin. He cupped Dean’s face and tilted his head up so he could kiss him. Dean helped guide him up so he could strip him down. 

 

It was much harder to do then they thought it’d be and decided they didn’t need to strip all the way down. At least not in a car at the edge of an open field. Dean still tugged at Cas’s jean’s though so Cas gave in a little and they were down to their boxers. Dean grabbed Cas’s ass tightly and was about to turn them so Cas was laying on his back when the darker haired boy paused him. 

 

“Wait...can I try something?” Cas asked shyly. “If you don’t like it tell me, promise I’ll stop.” 

 

Dean looked a little unsure for only half a moment but quickly nodded. “Whatever you wanna try Angel.” Cas smiled and pecked his lips and he guided Dean to lay down. 

 

He moved in between Dean’s legs which got Mr.Handsome Green eyes raising a brow. Cas then maneuvered Dean’s legs to drape over his own thighs. He knew Dean must be feeling a little exposed right now. If the blush on his cheeks were anything to go by he was probably thinking about pausing Cas. He didn’t stop him though or question him, he just waited patiently to see what Cas had planned. 

 

Cas reached down and slowly pulled Dean’s boxers down low enough to release him from the fabric covering him. Without waiting for any instruction Dean did the same to Cas. With a smirk of his own Cas reached down into his jeans that were strewn about the floor and pulled out a packet of lube from the pocket. 

 

“Who’s a boy scout now?” Dean bit his lip with an amused and hungry grin. 

 

“I learned from my boyfriend.” 

 

“Sounds like a handy guy.” 

 

“Oh you have no idea. “ Cas opened the packet and poured it onto his hand. Dean was still obviously confused until Cas reached down and stroked them both coating them in the lube. He then guided Dean’s hand to join him in holding both their cocks together. Instead of stroking though he began slowly rolling his hips sliding his cock against Dean’s 

 

\------

 

Dean felt his breath quicken and his heart race as he watched Cas above him. Oh shit he looked hot and sexy. At first he felt open and exposed even with his boxers on. But now, now all he could think of was Cas above him looking like a 12 outta 10 with that look on his face. Looking like he wanted to eat Dean whole. Dean had wondered if there would ever be a possibility he’d be comfortable handing the reins to Cas and letting him top so to speak. At first he had serious doubts, about five minutes ago he’d have thought the same, but now. Now he wasn’t so sure he’d be opposed. He wasn’t ready for it now nor would he be anytime soon. But he could definitely see himself becoming more comfortable with the idea, especially if it’s Cas. He watched his normally calm, collected, and shy boyfriend lean over him and brace his hand on the seat under Dean looking very much like a dominant alpha male. Dean could see the well formed arm muscles flex at the new position.  _ Fuck, that’s hot.  _ Hell yeah it is. 

 

Dean reached up and ran his free hand over Cas’s arm and then up to cup the back of his neck to pull him down for a kiss. 

 

“Come on Angel, give it to me harder.” He watched Cas’s blue eyes darken just before he kissed him hungrily. His hips moving faster and harder. Dean could feel him pound against him pushing his legs up higher. Shit, did it feel this good for Cas being a position like this? 

 

“Enjoying it Dean?” Dean shivered as he heard Cas’s voice take on a deeper than normal tone. If sex had a voice it’d sound like Cas. 

 

“What do you think?” Dean kissed him back as he joined in moving his own hips. 

 

“Shit,” Cas breathed out. 

 

“Cas,” Dean tried his best not to whimper but he’s pretty sure he failed, epicly. 

 

“Dean,” Cas growled against Dean’s neck his hips stuttering a bit. They were close. Closer than they’d normally be at this point. But this was new and exciting they were both closing into their orgasms. 

 

Dean was the first one to break after a hard thrust and deft hand movement from Cas. He was spilling over his own stomach and calling out Cas’s name. Cas wasn’t far behind spilling his own cum onto Dean’s stomach groaning his name against his neck where he’d laid more than one or two hickeys. 

 

“Oh shit that was…” Dean sighed out the words as he laid there limply. 

 

“Amazing.” Cas supplied and felt Dean nod from where he had his face buried against his boyfriends neck. 

 

Dean ran a hand through Cas’s hair as he felt Cas nuzzle his neck more, such a cuddler. 

 

“Did you like that?” Cas asked as he propped himself up to look down at Dean. His expression open, looking for an honest answer from Dean. 

 

“So much. God you looked so good above me. The way you moved, your expressions, your eyes...don’t even get me started on your arms.” Dean said smiling at him brushing Cas’s hair from his face. Cas smiled and ducked his head at the compliments. 

 

“I am glad, I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with the position.” 

 

“I was a little weary at first but I definitely liked it once we got into it.” He ran his fingers over Cas’s hand as it rested on his chest. “You know...I wasn’t sure if i’d be comfortable bottoming...ever.” Cas cocked his head to the side and let Dean continue. “But now...I think in the future maybe I’d be okay with it.” 

 

Cas smiled warmly at him, “And if you aren’t okay with it I wouldn’t mind.” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Of course Dean. I want us to feel good with each other. I know I like you taking the lead. If bottoming isn’t your thing that’s okay. We can always do things like this too.” Cas smiled and kissed him. “If you ever want to try we’ll try it. If you don’t like it we won’t continue and if you do well that’s one more thing we can do.” Cas kissed his forehead, “Though I will say...the first time we have sex...I’d really like to be on bottom.” Cas was bright red and had his eyes focused on Dean’s chin as he spoke. 

 

“You been thinking about that?” 

 

“Of course,” Cas pouted, “How could I not?” 

 

Dean chuckled, “Should we start discussing that more?” Were they ready for that? 

 

“I think maybe we should.” Cas ducking his head more practically burying his face against Dean’s chest. Dean chuckled and rubbed his back. 

  
“Sounds good to me.” eventually it started to get too cold to just lay there. Having learned quite a bit from his ‘handy’ boyfriend Cas had stored wipes in the glove compartment. He cleaned up himself and Dean before they started to get dressed again. 

 

“Ready to head home?” Cas beamed at him. 

 

“Don’t wanna leave yet.” Dean sighed and leaned his head against Cas’s shoulder. 

 

“Come on you’re spending the night.” Cas rolled his eyes playfully. 

 

“True. This means I get a new years kiss right?” Dean chuckled as he hopped into the front seat again quickly followed by Cas. 

 

“Only if you’re good until then.” 

 

“Oh I can be good, I can be very good.” Dean winked then laughed as Cas rolled his eyes. He always caught himself smiling when he was with Cas. 

 

Cas turned on the car and after a few minutes of making out, again, they were on the road heading back to Cas’s house. 

  
  
  


“Alistair….I really don’t think this is a good idea.” One of Alistair's lackeys wrung his hands as he sat next to him. 

 

“Shut up, trust me this is nothing compared to what I could really do to them.” Alistair said as he scrolled through the photos in his phone. He’d been informed the boys had been seen here at the New Year’s Fair and took the opportunity to get some lovely photos. 

 

“Alistair...if  _ HE _ finds out…” 

 

“Don’t mention that…” Alistair didn’t finish his sentence as he snapped at the other guy. He watched his follower’s eyes flick to his cheek where there was an ugly scar now marking his face. There were more in other places, physical warnings to leave Cas alone left by Lucifer’s men. Fuck that guy he wasn’t scared of him. Or so he kept telling himself. 

 

This was all that Novak kids fault, Castiel. Perfect angel. Not so perfect after all. He loaded the photos onto his online drive. He saved them into smaller sized files so they’d be easier to send if he needed to. He had plenty here to make those guys lives a living hell, but how. So many options. He smirked and leaned back against his seat. His follower continued to fidget uncomfortably. 

 

 

 

\------

 

Dean and Cas got home exactly when they said they’d get back. Bart was happy to see them taking the rules seriously. 

 

They hung out with everyone downstairs and at exactly midnight they stood in the hall still not ready to kiss in front of everyone and had their first new years kiss. 

 

“Happy New Year’s Cas,” Dean rubbed his thumb against Cas’s cheek. 

 

“Happy New year’s Dean, hopefully the first of many?” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. 

 

“Many...many more new years together.” Dean kissed his temple. Before things went further they were being tackled by Gabe and Anna. 

 

The next day Cas didn’t take Dean home until late evening. Dean had insisted he wanted to stay all day. Mary had called in to check on him and let him know she had to do a couple of things at the clinic so she’d probably be home around the same time. 

 

They sat in front of Dean’s house for a few moments. No kissing, John’s truck was in the driveway. “Don’t wanna go,” Dean groaned. 

 

“Come on Dean, I’ll see you soon.” Cas ran a hand over Dean’s. 

 

Dean sighed dramatically, “Hang out for bit?” 

 

“You sure?” 

 

Dean nodded, “Dad’s probably asleep anyways. We can watch something with Sam in the living room.” 

 

Cas nodded and got out of the car with him. They made their way up the steps and paused at the door. 

 

“Hey before we go in,” Dean turned to him looking a little nervous. 

 

“Hmm?” Cas wondered what was on his mind. 

 

“Maybe...maybe on one of my dad’s good days...we could tell him.” 

 

“You want to?” He was ready? 

 

He nodded, “Yeah. I am tired of hiding it Cas.” Dean looked so sincere and honest. 

 

“If you’re ready I am here right beside you.” 

 

“The second I see he’s having a good day I’ll call you.” Dean chuckled and reached for his keys when the door was yanked open. He looked up in horror at the look on his father’s face. Pure anger seeping from his eyes and every pore. 

 

Cas froze in place, had he heard them? There wasn’t much to gather from their conversation. 

 

“Get the fuck into the house.” 

 

Cas’s jaw dropped, what was going on? Dean was frozen in place. He apparently didn’t move fast enough because John was grabbing him by his arm and yanking him into the house. 

 

“Dean,” Cas took a step forward but was pinned in place by the near murderous look on John’s face. 

 

“Don’t even fucking think about it,” John snapped at him before slamming the door and locking it. The lock echoing in Cas’s ears. 

 

He heard John begin to yell at Dean and quickly pulled out his phone. His hands were shaking as he quickly typed out a text to Mary letting her know the situation. He didn’t feel comfortable leaving but he also didn’t know what he could do. He didn’t like the idea of leaving John and Dean alone in there. He had a bad feeling. 

 

\------

 

“I knew there was something fucking wrong about you two.” John practically slammed Dean against the wall next to the stairs. 

 

Dean gasped as he hit the wall. “What are you talking about?”  _ Yeah play dumb Winchester he’ll never figure it out.  _ Shut up. 

 

“Don’t fucking try that shit with me. I am not stupid. “ 

  
“Dad, seriously.” 

 

“I’ve never been so disappointed in you as I am right now.” John’s expression matching his angry tone. He had a hand on Dean’s shoulder pinning him to the wall. Dean felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. Disappointed? For dating someone, caring for them? Being cared for and appreciated back? That’s what disappointed him? Dating a guy?  “I knew there was something fishing about that kid, fucking fag turning my son. “

 

Something in Dean snapped, “Don’t you talk about him like that.” He pushed against John’s hand. 

 

John pushed him back against the wall. “Don’t you talk back to me. This is my house and you live under my roof.” 

 

“I won’t keep quiet if you call him that again.” Dean was standing his ground unflinching as John slammed his fist into the wall next to his head. 

 

“Dean, don’t try me.” 

 

They didn’t even notice Cas burst through the door. He’d heard the fist slam into the wall and slammed his shoulder into the door making his way in. They were both surprised as he stood between them though. 

 

“Don’t you lay a finger on him.” Cas glared at John. 

 

“You son of a bitch, how dare you come into my home, corrupt and ruin my son. You better stay away from both of them.” 

 

“Dean is not ruined.” Cas growled back. 

 

“He is, and it’s your fault. He’s a fucking disappointment.” 

 

“No he’s not. You are. Can’t accept your son as he is, and be happy that he’s happy. You’re the disappointment.” Cas snapped back. Dean took a sharp breath as he saw his Dad lift his hand. Oh shit. Dean moved to yank Cas away before his dad could hit him. Then everything came to a sudden halt at an angry voice. 

 

“John Eric Henry Winchester you put that hand down or you’re going to lose it.” They all turned to see Mary standing in the doorway. Her eyes were lit with a fire her stance angry and protective. Mamma bear mode was activated. 

 

“Mary don’t tell me you’re okay with this filthy behavior.” 

 

“What I am not okay with is my husband raising his hand to our son and his boyfriend.” 

 

John scoffed, “Boyfriend! Are you fucking kidding me? That’s disgust…” 

 

“Don’t you finish that sentence. “ She stalked towards them. They glared at each other. “Dean, Castiel go upstairs.” They both looked unsure about leaving her on her own. “Now.” Dean swallowed and pulled Cas to follow him. 

 

“Don’t even fucking think about going,” John was cut off again. 

 

“Don’t. You leave those two alone.” Mary snapped and talked over him. 

 

They boys made it to the top of the stairs and sat on the top most step. They didn’t feel okay locking themselves in the room. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean hadn't even noticed he was shaking until Cas was rubbing his hands down his arms comfortingly and placing a kiss on his head.   

 

They argued for a while. Their yells travelling up from the living room. 

 

“You’re really allowing this in our house.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with them dating.” 

 

“There is a shit ton wrong with it.” 

 

“John you’re being an ignorant bastard.” 

 

“I cannot believe you’re taking their side. You’re father wouldn’t have…”

 

“Oh don’t bring him into this. I love him but he’s an ignorant bastard too when it comes to stuff like this. Stuck in the old days.” 

 

“I will not allow this in  _ MY  _ house.” 

 

“Then I suggest you change or we’re going to have issues. “ 

 

“The only issue is our fag of a son.” Dean flinched at the slur. Cas held him tighter and suddenly he felt someone else hug him. It was Sam. He’d been crying. 

 

“Get out.” The whole house went silent. The boys stared down the stairs. 

 

“What?” John yelled. 

 

“You heard me. Get out.” 

 

“Mary.” John’s tone dropping to a more reasonable level. 

 

“NO John. Get out. I have had enough. This was the last straw. We live everyday not knowing how you’re going to come home. We’ve put up with it long enough. I refuse to let this go on and I refuse to live like this any longer, I refuse to live with a man who talks about our son like that. Get. Out.” Her tone firm and commanding. “You have two options John Winchester. You admit you have a problem and you get help or I start filing paperwork. But I will tell you this right now you will not step into this house until you get help and until you realize there is nothing wrong with our son.” 

 

There was more yelling before a slam of the front door. A few seconds later John’s truck tore out of the driveway. They sat at the top of the stairs sitting in silence. There was a soft almost in audible sniffle heard downstairs. All three boys shot up and hurried downstairs. They all crowded around Mary and hugged her. 

 

“I am so sorry your father said that Dean. You know there is nothing wrong with you dating Castiel right?” She cupped his face. He nodded, his eyes red as he held back tears. “Me kicking your father out was a long time coming. It’s not your fault it is his own.”

 

“I know,” He choked out. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. “I love you,” He whispered to her. 

 

“I love you too sweety.” She turned to Cas and hugged him, “I so sorry for what he said and did Castiel.” 

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay. “ Cas hugged her back, “I should apologize….I may have broke your front door.” 

 

That pulled a small sniffled chuckle from Mary. 

  
“Oh shit Cas you did.” Dean said looking towards the door that didn’t close properly now that he broke through it. 

 

“Trying to protect Dean?” Mary gazed warmly up at him. Cas nodded. 

 

“I heard him yell at Dean and then his fist hit something. Before I knew it I was inside standing between them with an aching shoulder.” He smiled and shrugged. 

  
“I am glad nothing worse happened to you two.” She sat Cas down. “Now let’s look at that shoulder.” Sam had situated himself right next to Dean as he watched his mom roll up Cas’s sleeve. Dean held onto Cas’s hand as he watched too. 

 

“Hmm, bruised but it should be okay. Let’s get ice on it.” She got up and came back with an ice pack. 

 

“Why don’t you boys rest here and I’ll call your dad?” They nodded as she left to go call Bart. She also made a second call to Bobby. Bobby offered to come fix the door before heading to go pick up John. He’d let him stay at the small apartment attached to the shop. It was left unsaid that he’d give the father Winchester an earful. John would not hear the end of this. 

 

Cas was tucked against Dean’s left side and Sam was tucked against his right as some family friendly movie droned on in front of them. No one was really paying attention to it. By the time Bobby came by to fix the door all three were passed out on the couch cuddled up covered by two blankets. 

 

Bobby looked on at the scene before him as Mary walked over. 

 

“He better get his shit together or he’s gonna miss out on the best things in his life.” Bobby sighed and turned to get working on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand it finally happened. Was it as bad as you thought? Was it worse? or less? I think fell right into where I wanted it to go. We're still not done with John though. We'll see more about him. After having a Bart focused chapter I am tempted to give John one too. 
> 
> I will say the initial Idea for Lucifer was to keep him a character who is part of the story whom we don't see. I am still leaning towards that but after reading a comment from IceMan and thinking about it more I wanted to give you guys more of a look into the Lucifer of this world. Not 100% a bad guy but not a good guy either. Chuck and Balthazar would actually like to see and speak with Lucifer but he's connected himself to dangerous people and they don't want to be dragged into that. 
> 
> Did you guys like New Year's Eve date night? I had fun writing it and I've been looking for an excuse to give Cas a bee plush XD. I know I wrote those girls but they seriously annoyed me XD. Hope the smut scene made sense I had this distinct picture in my mind and I was hoping it translated well to words. Cas needs more top time ;) 
> 
> I was worried I wouldn't get this out on time. I had to leave work early bc of a pain in my side. i went to the doctor and I am fine they gave me some meds and I got worried I'd pass out before I could upload XD priorities. But I got it done and up now time to passout and hope someone can cover my shift today/tomorrow see you guys in the comments and next saturday.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys gift exchange  
> First day back from vacation  
> Cabin  
> Baddream  
> Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it

The rest of vacation was a little more stay at home. The Winchester’s were adjusting to the change in dynamic. It was both relieving to not have to worry about if John would come home in a bad mood, but also a melancholy of their dad not being there. It wasn’t his recent self they missed it was his past self. The one they hoped would come back one day, one they still hoped for. However, some weren’t holding their breath. Sam in particular never admitted it out loud but felt it was better if John stayed away he didn’t think he’d get help or change. 

 

The guys all ended up meeting and hanging out at Cas’s place the last week of vacation since everyone was finally back and gifts could be exchanged. If anyone knew about what happened with john, knowing a small town they probably did, no one said a word. 

 

Anna, Sam and Gabe stayed around long enough to exchange gifts with the guys before heading out to the movies. Charlie came over with an arm full of snacks and her own gifts to give. 

 

Dean sat next to Cas on the ground enjoying seeing his friends all having fun opening and giving gifts. He and Cas had somehow without speaking gotten each other another gift. This time Dean had gotten Cas a book on Bees. The look on Cas’s face was worth all the trouble to special order it since no bookstore carried it and shipping costs online were ridiculous. He in turn got a couple band shirts from his favorites. They were designs he didn’t have yet. There was another gift snuck at the bottom but didn’t show anyone. he saw that smirk on Cas’s face from the corner of his eyes as Dean closed the box. Underneath the shirts Cas had gotten him Batman underwear and not just regular boxers no it looked like Cas had gotten him a range of underwear. going from everyday stuff to rather sexy looking. He was almost positive he saw lace peeking out. He would denying it out loud if anyone asked but he was a little curious about that pair in particular.

 

The others probably couldn’t recognize the self satisfied look on Cas’s face but he could. Cas was practically preening at how proud he was of the present. Dean would get him back though. Maybe surprise him later wearing a pair. 

 

He watched with a smile as the guys exchanged gifts with Cas and the surprised look on his boyfriend's face as he received each one. Cas had a gotten a range of things from books to shirts and even stationary. Gad had apparently paired his to match with the journal Dean got him. Gad had gotten him a pen set and other stationary pieces all themed around bees. 

 

The guys were loving the gifts they’d received as well. Looks like they’d all chosen well. They ended up ordering take out and lounging around playing games and watching movies. Gordon was wearing the hat Cas had got him. Gad was flipping through the comics he received. Michael was looking over Cas’s stuff with him as he sat on his other side. Cole and Benny were fighting both in game and in real life. Charlie was laughing at them telling them they both sucked. 

 

Dean sat next to Cas and smiled as he watched it all unfold. He’d needed this. Having a good time with his closest friends. His hand itched to touch Cas. He glanced at him. His dad knew now so what was there to be afraid of? It wouldn’t be fair just to spring this though. Then he had a good idea of when to tell them. He’d talk to Cas about it later. 

 

\------

 

Cas laid on his bed with Dean’s head resting on his chest. Everyone had gone home not too long ago. They were both tired but happy. They’d had a great day, it was nice seeing Dean smiling so much. 

 

“Hey Cas,” Dean whispered out into the darkness. 

 

“Hmm?” Cas looked down to where Dean was. He watched as Dean slowly moved and propped his chin up on Cas’s sternum. 

 

“So you know how we have the cabin trip next weekend right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Cas cocked his head to the side, of course he knew...he planned it. He was pretty sure that’s not what Dean was getting at though. 

 

“I was thinking...since we don’t need to worry about my dad and stuff….” Dean bit his lip nervously. Cas reached up and used his thumb to massage Dean’s bottom lip from between his teeth. 

 

“You want to tell them then?” It was easy to figure out where this was going once Dean spoke up more. 

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“I think that’s a perfect time.” 

 

Dean raised a brow. “You think so? Not worried about them getting mad and getting trapped up there all together.” 

 

Cas kissed his forehead. “If they get mad it’s because we didn’t tell them sooner. “ 

 

Dean chuckled and kissed his way up Cas’s collar bone to his neck. “Hmm you might be right.” Even though John finding out hadn’t gone well at all not having the stress of it looming over Dean’s had relaxed him quite a bit. 

 

“I usually am.” Cas grinned and burst into a laugh as Dean poked his side. 

 

“Don’t be an ass.”

 

“I am not, just confident.” Cas raised a cocky brow. 

 

“Hmmm I like hearing that. What else you confident in?” Dean swung his leg over Cas’s hips and sat up. 

 

“Care to find out?” 

 

“Oh yeah.” Dean was already working his hands down Cas’s chest. 

  
  
  


Vacation finished sooner than they liked. It wasn’t long until They were all dragging themselves downstairs to eat breakfast. 

 

“Gonna drive your boyfriend to school?” Gabe yawned as he sipped on a full cup of coffee. 

 

“Uhuh.” Cas lazily ate his food. Sam had stayed at his friend Kevin’s house so Cas could go straight to Dean’s and then to school. 

 

About twenty minutes later Cas was wide awake and heading to his car to pick up Dean. Dean was actually the one who suggested Cas driving them in today to show off. It didn’t take much to convince Cas it was a great plan. He pulled up to the Winchester home and got off to go ring the doorbell. Mary was the one to open the door. 

 

“Castiel,” She hugged him and pulled him inside. 

 

“Morning Mrs. Winchester. How are you doing?” It was a question with so many possible responses. 

 

“I am doing well. Little tired but not too bad.” She smiled softly at him as he placed a comforting hand on her arm. 

 

“Sorry I am ready,” Dean said hurrying down the stairs. 

 

“Wake up late?” Cas teased. 

 

“No,” Dean scoffed. 

 

“No he was fixing his hair. “ Mary joined in on the teasing. 

 

“I was not.” Dean gave her a look as he denied the claims. 

 

“His hair does look very nice today.” Cas could see Dean stand a little straighter at the compliment. 

 

“Anyways we should get going, don’t wanna be late.” Dean gave his mom a hug and kiss before putting an arm around Cas’s shoulders and headed out to the car. 

 

Cas had to admit he didn’t get tired of seeing the car every time it crossed his sights. They had picked out the perfect deep blue color and had to admit that the wide black racing stripe down the center was a nice touch. That had been Dean’s suggestion. It worked well with the black interior. He knew it would be hell in the summer but he couldn’t care less, his car looked amazing. 

 

“She’s looking good Cas.” 

 

“I have you and Bobby to thank for that.” As soon as they were in the car Cas leaned over and got his good morning kiss. Dean always drew out the kiss longer than they should but Cas never complained. 

 

“So you ready for this next semester?” Dean leaned back and watched the road. 

 

“Hmmm yes and no. I am ready for soccer and baseball though.” Cas grinned. “Especially Baseball.” 

 

“For entirely non-boyfriend related reasons.” Dean winked at him. 

 

“Oh yes purely for the sport. Definitely not seeing you out on the field at all.” 

 

Dean laughed and reached out to hold Cas’s hand until they got to school. No one was there to greet them in the parking lot. They didn’t blame them, it was freezing out. They weren’t at Cas’s locker either so they assumed they were waiting by Dean’s. Cas grabbed what he needed and headed over to Dean’s locker. Sure enough the guys were waiting. 

 

“Cas, dude the care looks great.” Cole said leaning against the lockers. 

 

“She does doesn’t she?” Cas took a spot next to Dean’s locker as he opened it up. They talked among themselves about the car and sports until a voice broke through their conversation. 

 

“Dean,” Lisa was way too perky for this time of the morning. The guys all gave each other looks as she wormed her way through them to Dean. “I was trying to get a hold of you all vacation.” 

 

“I didn’t get a thing. Plus I was busy.” Dean shrugged. Cas watched as she worked to keep the happy attitude on. 

 

“Oh well probably need a new phone or something.” 

 

“It works fine.” Dean said adjusting his bag. She took a deep breath calming herself. 

 

“There a reason yah’re botherin’ Dean so early?” Benny asked moving over next to Cas. Lisa lifted up her finger to shut him up. Benny’s eyes widened at the gesture. Cas was pretty sure if Benny weren’t the southern gentleman he was Lisa would have a string of curse words sent her way. 

 

“Dean I wanted to talk about winter formal. So I know you had that crazy idea for homecoming.” She rolled her eyes. Cas could not believe she was talking like they weren’t all right there. Him and Michael shared a look form over her head. “But this time I really think we need to plan everything out. Now I have a dress you just need to…”

 

“Lisa,” Dean cut her off. “I am not going.” 

 

“You aren’t going where?” 

 

Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Winter formal, I am not going.” 

 

“Who are you taking then?”

 

“No Lisa. I am not going at all. None of us are.” Dean spoke as if talking to a child. The look on Lisa’s face was close to horrified. 

 

“WHAT?” She snapped at him. 

 

“Not going. I am pretty sure it’s not that complicated of a thing to understand.” 

 

“Dean Winchester we are supposed..”   
  


“We are supposed to nothing Lisa. we aren’t dating. We aren’t even friends. You need to stop assuming things and trying to make decisions for me.” Dean narrowed his eyes. 

 

Cas was aching to reach out and place a hand on Dean or lace his fingers with his. It was no wonder Dean would get worried about the person he dated trying to run his life when he had exes like Lisa. 

 

She opened her mouth again but Cas stepped in. 

 

“This conversation is done.” She glared at him and Cas returned the look in returned. She hadn’t been expecting it and broke eye contact. Cas felt a little petty as a sense of pride swelled up. Without another word him and the guys turned and headed down the hall far away from her and to their classes. 

 

“God she’s such a bitch.” Cole sighed. “I am so glad you don’t date her anymore.” 

 

“Shitty personality ruins those good looks.” Gordon said as he pocketed his phone, he’d been texting his girlfriend. 

 

Dean didn’t say anything in response. Cas gently bumped his shoulder getting him to turn and look at him. Dean gave him a smile and Cas could see it was a genuine one. He was okay and if he wasn’t, Cas knew Dean would come to him. 

 

They had to split up for their first classes. Cas could see Dean was dying for a hug, kiss or some other sort of physical show of affection. Cas pulled out his phone and sent him a string of hearts and kisses. He heard Dean chuckle a little ways down the hallway. 

 

_ ‘You’re the best angel.’  _

 

\------

 

Dean had to admit being at school for that many hours and unable to touch Cas was a slow torture. He wanted so badly to just kiss and hold him whenever he wanted. He still wanted to tell the guys at the cabin. Just a few more days he would tell himself. The days they had practice felt even longer than normal. Needless to say the second they had alone time either in the car or at home Dean was on him. Cas was having a hard time hiding hickeys from his team since Dean was leaving them everywhere any chance he got. 

 

Dean had already gotten a scolding after the soccer team tried interrogating Cas about who he was dating. They’d seen a huge one he’d left on the inside on Cas’s thigh when he was changing. 

 

“Why were they looking?” Dean pouted. 

 

“Dean I put my foot on the bench to untie my shoe and when my shorts moved it was kind of hard to miss.” Cas rolled his eyes. Dean was still pouting. Cas walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders as he straddled his lap. “I am not saying you can’t leave any just you know...ease up on where they go?” 

 

“Fine,” Dean sighed before nuzzling against Cas’s neck. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair with a soft smile. If Dean could purr he would be in that exact moment. It felt so good having Cas’s fingers slowly carding through his short hair. 

 

During the weekend Dean talked with Bobby about his dad. He was mad at him and hurt, but he couldn’t hate him. He couldn’t help but think about the dad he knew before he changed. He hoped he was still in there somewhere. He wanted his dad to see how amazing Cas was and what it meant to Dean to be with him. He wanted his dad to be there for him again. 

 

Bobby told him that John had reluctantly moved into the attached apartment at the garage. It was hard pulling him away from the bar but after a few nights he finally got him there. Dean tried to apologize for Bobby having to take his dad on as his responsibility. Bobby cuffed him on the back of the head. 

 

“Idjit. He’s my best friend. Let me deal with him. You worry about school. Gotta keep up those good grades college boy.” Bobby patted him on the back. 

 

Dean really hope John realized the seriousness of this and got help. Maybe after things simmered down he’d talk with him. 

 

Then before he knew it he was packing up a duffel back for their two night two day stay at the cabin. He’d go pick up Cas in a bit. He was honestly surprised their parents agreed to let them go. Was it because they were both guys? He shrugged to himself and  finished packing. At the bottom he’d snuck in some of those batman underwear Cas had got him. He smirked at the idea rolling around in his head. 

 

Cas practically bolted to the car as he pulled up. He slid in and gave Dean a long kiss as he buckled up. “I am really excited for this.” 

 

“Same. It’s gonna be fun just hanging out for the weekend.” Cas must have picked up the small edge in his voice. 

 

“Nervous?” Cas placed a hand on Dean’s knee as they drove to pick up Benny. They were going to carpool in as few cars as possible. 

 

“A little, but i know it’ll be fine. No reaction can be worse then my dad’s right?” He gave a half smile. Cas gave his knee a soft squeeze. 

 

“It’ll be fine. I can almost bet on it.”

 

“Mmmm my boyfriend isn’t a betting man so I’ll take that as extra reassurance things will go well.” 

 

It didn’t take long to get to Benny’s. Cole, Gad, Michael and Gordon would all go together. 

 

“I am not gonna have ta’ watch ya’ll making out all the way up there will I?” Benny looked between them. 

 

“I know I am an amazing driver Benny but even I don’t think I could make out with my extremely hot boyfriend the entire way there and not crash.” Dean smirked as he watched Benny roll his eyes in the rear view mirror. He got bonus points as he caught Cas blushing bright red. 

 

“Yah really gonna tell ‘em tonight?” Benny asked making himself comfy as he sprawled out in the back seat. 

 

“Yeah. It’s definitely time.” Dean was still a little nervous but he knew once he told them a weight would be off his shoulders. 

 

“It’ll be fine brotha,” Benny said with a smile as he closed his eyes. It would be a good drive before they got there. 

 

They probably made it thirty minutes out when they heard the sound of Benny’s soft snores. They both chuckled but kept relatively quiet as they spoke. Cas would occasionally lean over and kiss Dean on the cheek. Dean was happy when Cas finally just stuck himself right at Dean’s side and laid his head on his shoulder. Cas could easily have listened to music or read something but instead he sat next to him talking or just enjoying the scenery. 

 

They arrived before the other guys did which worked out nicely since Cas had the main set of keys. Cas went on ahead while Dean went to wake up Benny then grab the bags and food from the car. As they were unloading when the rest of the guys pulled up. 

 

While they all pitched in to unload Cas was getting everything on and checked out. He had the windows open just to air it out while he got a fire started. He knew it would start getting even colder as it got later. The guys dropped off the bags in the main living room as they looked around in awe. 

 

“Damn Cas, Michael this is really nice.” Cole said taking in the large fireplace. 

 

“Novak’s you’ve been holding out on us,” Dean teased as he went to go look out at the large glass floor to ceiling window. It overlooked the lower part of the forest and the low snow capped mountains. 

 

Cas nudged him, “I would have brought you eventually.” He whispered to him. 

 

“Hey no conspiring there. We’re here to all hang out.” Cole said pointing at them. 

 

Gordon came back from the kitchen with a stack of cups and a bottle in hand. Benny stood behind him with more alcohol. 

 

“Let’s get this party started.” Benny and Gad took over as bartenders while Michael and Cas got the game systems set up. Dean got Gordon to help him bring in some more wood and Cole insisted he would get snacks ready. 

 

“This is actually pretty good Trenton,” Benny said as he ate some more of the snacks Cole cooked up. 

 

“Means a lot coming from you.” Cole patted Benny on the arm. Drinks went around and they got through a couple rounds of call of duty and a very loud series of Mario kart races before some of them decided to go change. 

 

“By the way where are we sleeping?” Gordon asked as he grabbed his bag. 

 

“The cabin has three rooms. A master bedroom, a large room with three beds and a medium sized room with two beds. “ Cas picking up his own bag. 

 

“How do we split this up?” Gad asked looking around. 

 

“Me and Cas can take the master bedroom.” Michael offered with a shrug. They had shared a beds before growing up. 

 

Dean felt a flutter in his stomach. This was it, this was the time. 

 

“Actually,’ He cut in as he moved next to Cas. He felt Cas’s eyes on him. “Me and Cas will share the master bedroom.” He placed his arm around Cas’s shoulders. 

 

“Uh why?” Cole was simply curious. 

 

“Because I’d like to share a room with my boyfriend that’s why.” Dean said matter of factly. Benny grinned, Michael’s jaw dropped, Gad chuckled softly. Gordon and Cole were harder to read. 

 

“I fucking knew it.” Michael called out. “I knew you liked each other. Now when did this happen?” Michael had had no hard proof but he'd had an inkling, even Luc had seen it and he’d never seen them around each other. 

 

“Bullshit. You’re pulling our legs Winchester.” Gordon finally spoke up. 

 

“The hell? Why would I lie about that?” Dean gave him that ‘are you serious?’ look. 

 

“Prove it.” Cole crossed his arms. “Winchester we’ve seen you over the years go through girls, not once have you showing an degree of interest towards guys...no offence Cas.” 

 

Cas shrugged, he actually found this kind of amusing. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Seriously we’re dating.” 

 

“Prove it.” Gordon and Cole spoke in unison, a smug look on their faces as if they just knew Dean was lying. 

 

“Fine,” Dean turned to Cas with a smile. He raised a brow asking permission. Cas smiled and reached up to pull Dean in and kissed him. Dean never the one to back down made sure it was a deep long and loud one. His hands wrapped around Cas and pulled him even closer. 

 

“There you happy? You got to watch them make out I hope you’re proud of yourselves.” Gad patted Cole on the shoulder. He was smiling as he made his way to the room with two beds. Michael was quick to follow and share that one with him. It was the furthest one from the master bedroom. 

 

Dean finally pulled away and looked to the guys who were left. “There, believe us now?” 

 

They nodded. Gad came back out and walked over to them. “Congratulations you guys. Cas you’ll be the first person Dean has dated that we’ll actually like.” 

 

Cas smiled at him, “That’s good to know. I was a little worried there.” He said it jokingly but there was a little truth to it. 

 

“Oh come on Cas as if we could ever not like you.” Cole said as he finally snapped out of his shock and moved over. “I will have to say thinking about it now you two make a good couple.” 

 

“I don’t know guys,” Gordon said grinning, “I think Cas’s too good for Dean.” 

 

“Shhh I am trying to make sure he doesn’t figure that out,” Dean stage whispered getting the guys and Cas to laugh. 

 

“This mean we gotta watch you level up from Bromance to Couple’s PDA?” Benny teased. 

 

“Oh you don’t even know.” Dean pulled Cas in close. “I was dying all week.” 

 

“Wait wait wait wait,” Michael had walked in fully changed into comfortable pajamas. “You mean to tell me Dean’s the affectionate PDA one?” 

 

“Oh yeah, very protective too.” Cas nodded slowly as he spoke. 

 

“I don’t doubt that.” Then a light bulb went off in Cole’s brain. “Is that why he tried to beat the crap out of that one guy from you old school?"

 

“I would have beaten the shit out of him whether I had a thing for Cas or not. Plus...we didn’t start dating officially until Halloween.” Dean still kept an arm around Cas’s waist. 

 

“Since Halloween?” Cole almost looked offended, “You haven’t said anything for this long?” 

 

“Is that why you two left early?” Michael looked between them.

 

“Yeah.” Cas smiled, “Kind of didn’t go straight home.” 

 

“And about not telling you. We had a lot of reasons. I had reasons.” Dean knew they’d be mad about that. Cas leaned into him more letting him know he was there for him. 

 

“One of those reasons better not have been that you were worried we wouldn’t like that you were dating a guy.” It was Gordon’s turn to look offended. Dean opened his mouth then closed it. That earned him a head slap from Michael. 

 

“Ow, what the fuck?” Dean rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“Dean none of us care if you’re dating a guy or a girl. Just as long as they’re a good person.” 

 

“Yeah no more selfish bitches.” 

 

“We’ve got your back. That doesn’t change because of who you date.” Cole rolled his eyes. 

 

Dean chuckled softly, they all made it seem so simple and such a given. Dean glanced at Cas. He had that ‘I told you so’ look. 

 

“I guess I was worried for no reason.” 

 

“That’s right. I could get the rest of the stuff though.” School, John and all that. That they understood. 

 

“So you two making this school official?” Michael asked plopping down on the couch. 

 

“If yah do yah know I’ll kick anyone’s ass who tries tah botha’ yah.” Benny placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“I know I know. Okay no more chick flick feelings talk. We’re going to go change then come back out here to kick your guy’s ass at every game we have here.” Dean said and pulled Cas with him to the master bedroom. The second the door was closed he had his arms around Cas with his face pressed against Cas’s neck. 

 

“Better than you thought right?” Cas asked rubbing a hand down his back and the other running through his hair. Dean nodded. 

 

“Yeah...It feels good.” Dean smiled against Cas neck. 

 

“Know what this means right?” Cas asked with a mischievous tone.

 

“What?” Dean looked up at him. 

 

“We can be  _ that  _ couple in front of them whenever we want to mess with them.” 

 

Dean grinned, “Watch out Cas your Gabriel side is showing.” 

 

Cas laughed and squeezed him closer. “What can I say it’s kind of in our blood.” Dean could spend all night just watching Cas laugh. “Come on let’s get changed and kick their butts at street fighter.” Cas turned away to open up his bag. 

 

They may have come out way later than they should have. Dean couldn’t help it though. His boyfriend getting naked in front of him. Cas did make him keep it only to making out and Dean reluctantly agreed. He had wanted more. He smirked as Cas left before him, his hair a bit messier than usual. He also didn’t know about the hickey he’d left on the nape of his neck. He should have probably asked if he could do that now...but he couldn’t help it. 

 

When he got to the living room Cas wasn’t there he was probably in the kitchen with his cousin. Dean plopped himself on the couch and left room between the armrest and himself for Cas. He watched Gad get up and make his way over. He sat on Dean’s other side and handed him a drink. 

 

“Thanks,” Dean said taking a sip. 

 

“No problem.” Gad said drinking his own. “I am glad you two are finally a thing.” Dean raised a brow at that. “Though I gotta say...if you had waited any longer I would have tried.” 

 

Dean frowned, “Tried what?” 

 

“Asking Cas out.” Gad said with a shrug. Dean stared at him in disbelief. “Look don’t act that surprised. Cas is great, you’re not the only one who noticed. I know I never say anything but I really could care less about gender. It’s more about who they are as a person.” He took another drink. He could tell Dean was still processing. “Don’t worry I am not going to try and step in or anything.I really am happy for you two. I can see you guys are a good couple, I knew you would be.” Gad patted his shoulder. 

 

“Thanks,” Dean finally said. “You really don’t mind?” He found that a little hard to believe. 

 

Gad sighed, “Look there is a part of me that’s a little bummed out buuut at the end of the day you’re both happy and you’re both really good friends of mine. I’ll get over it.” Gad smiled, “But if you fuck up like big time….” He raised a brow at Dean. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him, “As if I’d let myself fuck up when I have Cas.” 

 

“Good answer.” Gad chuckled, “Come on I gotta at least kick your ass in a game to recover from this defeat.” 

 

A few minutes later Cas came over and sat on Dean’s free side. Michael took a seat on the floor next to Cas’s legs. Dean wondered if Michael talked to Cas about them dating. If he did it must have gone well. Cas would tell him later.

 

\------

 

Once everyone was ready and Dean had lost round after round to Gad they swapped consoles again and brought out Forza 7. Cas stared at the screen like it offended him, he wasn’t the best at racing games. 

 

“Hey why don’t we make the happy couple race each other first?” Cole said handing Dean and Cas the Xbox one controllers. 

 

“I am down,” Dean said taking the player one controller. Cas took the other controller. It was heavier than the PlayStation one. They normally played on PlayStation or Nintendo systems, luckily Cas had played a lot of Xbox360 so it wasn’t too much of an adjustment. 

 

They went through the menu and picked their cars. Cas had to admit the cars looked amazing in this game. He admired his as he waited for Dean to choose. Once they actually started playing his driving was as good as he expected it to be. Lucky for him Dean wasn’t as good of a digital driver as he was an actual driver. Cas wasn’t too far behind him most of the race. He even passed him on occasion. The guys had split in half cheering one or the other. When Cas passed him again Dean knocked his knee against Cas’s causing him to swerve and letting Dean pass him again.  _ Oh it’s going to be like that is it? Time to play dirty.  _

 

Cas smirked as he came up with an idea. This would be good. He continued playing just as he had until they got to the final stretch of the race. Then he leaned over towards Dean’s ear keeping his eyes on the screen. He dropped his voice down deeper and breathed out Dean’s name into his ear. He made sure it sounded as dirty as he could without feeling too embarrassed in front of the guys.

 

“Fuck,” Dean jumped and his car went completely off track and Cas passed him winning the race. Dean turned and glared at him, “That was dirty Cas.” 

 

“Yes it was wasn’t it?” Cas grinned. Dean rolled his eyes, Cas couldn’t help but feel their roles were reversed right now. The guys were dying of laughter around them. 

 

“Oh my god he got you good Winchester.” Gordon said from where he sat in a plush armchair. 

 

“Ten out of ten Cas.” Cole gave him a high five. 

 

“I  _ never  _ want to hear that again, please and thank you.” Michael said but Cas could see him holding back a smile. 

 

“Seems Dean didn’ mind it one bit.” Benny teased taking a drink from the bottle in his hand. 

 

“Can you blame him?” Gad teased and winked at Dean when he turned to give Gad a look. 

 

“Oh my god,” Cas groaned and covered his face with a hand. He was laughing with them but could feel his face getting red from embarrassment. 

 

More drinks and food went around as they played more games. At some point Dean and Cas had switched places. Cas glanced over halfway through the first one and saw Dean give a quiet  yawn. He nudged Dean getting his attention. Dean raised a brow asking without words what Cas needed. Cas patted his lap. Dean grinned and quickly turned and laid his head on Cas’s lap and draped his legs over the arm of the couch. 

 

“Watch out Gordon these two are gonna knock you and your girlfriend out of the running for ‘sickeningly sweet couple’ this year.” Michael chuckled as Dean tried to shove him from his spot. 

 

“Guess I gotta step up my game.” Gordon pointed at Dean and Cas, “i am coming for that title.” 

 

“Oh you’re gonna lose. Watch.” Dean watched as Gordon smiled and went back to the movie. 

 

~~~~~~

 

“Guys are we really playing this?” A very drunk Gordon said resting his head on the coffee table they all sat around. 

 

“Yes.” was all Benny said as he held a cup with wooden coffee stirrers in it. 

 

“Dude Osama Game really?” Dean said rolling his eyes. “You’ve been watching too much anime.” 

 

“Shut  up Winchester and grab a stick.” Dean pulled one and looked at it, it had a four. 

 

Cas took one, then Gad. They went around and numbers were pulled. The ones elected king/osama had kept the dare’s pretty calm until Benny got chosen. He smirked as he held up his stick. 

 

“3 and 2 have to kiss. No peck or anything I am talking kiss.” 

 

Who the hell were three and two? Dean wondered looking around. He didn’t see anyone looking scared. He glanced to his side to see Cas holding up a two then to Gad who had a three. 

 

“Sorr…” Cas didn’t get to finish apologizing before Gad turned his face from Dean and had his lips on Cas’s. Dean was in complete shock he couldn’t move. He watched in horror as Gad kissed his boyfriend. He tried to move but felt stuck in place. Then Gad glanced at him, he saw a hint of amusement in his eyes just before he dove in and pushed his tongue into Cas’s mouth. 

 

Dean opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He couldn’t talk and he couldn’t move. He had to just watch as Gad ran a hand down Cas’s side. His other hand tangled in Cas’s hair. Dean felt his heart drop as Cas let out a soft whimper. Then felt rage started to build as he saw Gad move his hand lower and moved to the front of Cas’s pants. His eyes widened as Gad’s fingers moved under the band of his pants. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Dean shot up, “Don’t.” 

 

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Dean could hear Cas behind him. He turned so quickly he almost fell off the couch. He turned to see a very concerned Cas and Gad watching him. 

 

“You okay? Have a nightmare?” Gad looked worried. Dean didn’t say anything as he pulled Cas into his arms. He couldn’t help the instinctive glare he gave Gad. He was still angry from his dream. In his mind he knew Gad hadn’t done that and never would but he still felt mad. 

 

“Dean don’t tell me you had a bad dream because of what I said.” Gad sighed as he saw the look on Dean’s face. “Dean I would never…” 

 

“I know...just...give me a minute.” He felt bad for feeling mad but he did. It would go away. 

 

“What are you two talking about?” Cas couldn’t really move as Dean held on tightly so he had to face away from them as he spoke. 

 

Dean opened his mouth to answer but Gad beat him to it. “Nothing important.” Dean gave him a look but Gad shook his head. He really hadn’t told Dean to bother him, but since it had he didn’t want to bother Cas with it too. 

 

Dean took a deep breath and pulled away. “Sorry bad dream felt a little too real. I am good now.” 

 

“You sure?” Cas asked looking over his face. 

 

“Promise.” He could tell Cas would accept that for now. He then looked to Gad, “Sorry man, I know…” 

 

“It’s okay Dean I get it.” Gad smiled and got up. He placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I am gonna go to bed. You two don’t be too loud I’d like to actually get some sleep.” He winked and headed off. 

 

Dean patted Gad’s hand on his shoulder before he left. He looked over to Cas to see him blushing bright red. He couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Come on angel let’s get to bed too.” He stood and held out a hand to Cas. 

 

Cas took it and stretched once he was up. Dean took a moment to look around. Seemed like Michael and Benny both just decided to sleep out here. Cole and Gordon must already be asleep. He quietly led Cas to their room and locked the door behind them. 

 

He pulled off his shirt the second the door was locked. He kept his hands on the waistband of his sweats as he waited for Cas to turn around. 

 

“Dean do you…” Cas’s words trailed off as he watched Dean. His eyes dilating as Dean slowly pulled down his pants. First a band of grey lace popped up. “Are those?” Dean was pretty sure Cas simply meant them as a gag gift, but Dean couldn’t pass up the opportunity. He had no idea if Cas would  _ actually  _  find it sexy, if he didn’t this was still fun. If he did, well that was something else to add to their list of sexy things to do together. 

 

Dean nodded, “Yup.” He fully pulled them off and tossed them off to the side fully revealing the batman panties Cas had gifted him. “So tell me Cas if I am batman who are you?” He licked his lips moving closer. Cas’s eyes were trying not to just stare at Dean’s pelvic area. “Catwoman? Batgirl? Wonder Woman? Robin maybe?” 

 

It was Cas’s turn to lick his lips, “Why not superman?” 

 

Dean’s brows rose, “That’s the ship you went with?” 

 

“Dean if we’re gonna do this I am not going to be wonder woman, batgirl, or catwoman. Plus he doesn’t take very good care of his robins.” 

 

“Cas...it’s just supposed to be sexy.” 

 

“Superman can be sexy.” Dean chuckled and pulled him in. 

 

“You really want to be superman?” 

 

Cas nodded, “Yes, him or flash...I like the Wally West one he’s funny.” Dean kissed Cas’s temple. 

 

“You are so cute sometimes Cas.” Dean squeezed him close. How did he get so lucky?

 

“Soooo am I Clark or Wally?” 

 

“Let’s go with Clark, you’ve got the dark hair nerd thing going on.” Cas pushed him onto the bed and stood between his legs and pulled off his shirt. 

 

“Real shame you don’t have your belt on you otherwise you could use that kryptonite to get me to do whatever you wanted.” Cas moved to straddle Dean’s lap. 

 

Dean sucked in a breath as he could easily see how turned on Cas actually was. Was his boyfriend really willing to do batman foreplay? He was seriously the best. 

 

“You think that’s the only trick I have up my sleeve? Come on you know me better than that, I always have a plan.” Dean slowly ran his hand up Cas’s leg, he was still wearing his pants. They couldn’t have that now could they. He moved his hand to the front of Cas’s crotch and slowly rubbed him. He watched Cas bit his bottom. 

 

“You can seduce girls with those tricks but they won’t work on me.” Cas leaned down and grabbed Dean’s hands and pinned them above his head. “You seem to forget I am stronger Bruce.” Cas bit Dean’s earlobe as he rolled his hips against Dean. Dean couldn’t hold back the groan that left his lips. Fuck this was hot. 

 

“That the best you got Kent?” He then turned the tables on Cas flipping them and pinning him on the bed. He used his thighs to push Cas’s legs higher up and began grinding against him hard and slow. He soaked in the sight of Cas’s back arching off the bed. His head turned to the side as he whimpered softly. Fuck yeah, he loved making him feel like this. 

 

He let go of Cas’s hands to he could yank off his sweats. He decided to just jump ahead and yank off his underwear with them. Cas’s eyes darkened as he moved to the head of the bed so he could get more comfortable. His legs parted waiting for Dean. 

 

Dean was on him quicker than either than them expected. Dean had his mouth all over Cas’s neck and shoulders. He guided Cas’s hand down to stroke him through the fabric of the silk panties. Fuck that felt good, like really really good. He rolled his hips against Cas’s hand. As he ached for more friction he reached up and held onto the headboard and started to use muscles he didn’t know he had. 

 

“Dean...Dean.” Cas was dripping and aching to be touched. Dean reached down with his free hand and pulled himself from his underwear but didn’t pull them off. He took Cas in hand with his cock and thrusted against him. Cas gasped and let his hand join Dean’s. He placed his left hand on Dean’s hip urging him to move faster. 

 

“Fuck Cas,” He was sweating as he used his whole body to move against Cas. He hadn’t realized they’d slowly been getting louder and louder as they continued. 

 

“Dean,” Cas choked out as his back suddenly arched. Dean must have done something he liked. Cas was doing his best to move against Dean, his dick moving against Dean’s. They were so close. 

 

There was suddenly a loud banging on the wall they shared with Cole and Gordon. 

 

“Are you two fucking kidding me?” It was Gordon. 

 

Cas’s thrust stuttered as he heard Gordon yell at them. Dean didn’t stop, if anything he picked up the pace. 

 

“Dean," Cas groaned out. 

 

“It’s fine,” Cas gave him that look. “Let’s think of it as payback...Gordon has done the same thing but way louder.” That had been a horrible experience. The things they’d heard...the dirty talk. No Gordon definitely needed so payback. 

 

“Dean,” Dean could tell Cas had started off wanting to reprimand him but half way through his short name Cas’s direction changed and he was moving against him again. Cas was the first to reach his climax. He groaned out Dean’s name probably louder than he would have wanted to. Dean followed right after, he buried his face against Cas’s neck moaning out Cas’s name against his warm skin. 

 

“That was...wow.” Dean stayed leaning over Cas for a moment. 

 

“You guys fucking suck.” He heard Gordon from the other side of the wall. Dean laughed and Cas rolled his eyes. 

 

“Dean we must have been really loud.” 

 

“Why do you say that?” 

 

“These walls are really thick.” Dean grinned. “Dean that’s not funny.” 

 

“It kinda is.” 

 

“You are terrible.” 

 

“Maybe...but you like it.” 

 

“And I have no idea why.” Cas signed then pulled Dean in for a kiss. “Come on let’s get cleaned up...unless my boy scout has some wipes handy?” 

 

Dean smugly sat up and reached over to the night stand opening the drawer to pull out wipes. Cas looked over to see lube and other things for them there. 

 

“Dean.” 

 

“What? I like being prepared.” He shrugged as he pulled one out and began cleaning Cas first. He tossed the wipes after they were both cleaned. He crawled under the covers after he also tossed the underwear into the pile of clothes from earlier. 

 

“Sooo this is a shot in the dark but i am guessing you liked your gift.” Cas asked running his hand through Dean’s hair. 

 

“Way more than I thought I would. They felt pretty nice.” Dean said nuzzling Cas’s palm. 

 

“Hmmm I’ll remember that.” Cas kissed his forehead then snuggled close so he could tuck himself under Dean’s chin.    
  


“You better.”  Dean yawned and hugged Cas close. “Night angel. “ 

  
“ Spokoynoi nochi Rystar’,” Cas yawned out before slowly falling to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's hope you all liked this chapter. A lot of mini things going on.  
> I will admit that dream was a little self indulgent. I don't think I could ever write a supernatural story that didn't revolve around DeanxCas, so this is my way of getting a little GadxCas lol XD I never saw it as a ship until I started writing this. Destiel is still OTP though. Gad having a thing for Cas was something I debating on for a while but I think it fits well. He really is a good guy and its really happy for his friends. I will say that our Gad will have a special someone later on <3
> 
> Not gonna lie I can't help but make Lisa 'that' girl >..<
> 
> Also sorry not sorry for subjecting Gordon to that. Cole was dead asleep and didn't hear a thing. Gordon had found a few bars so he could text his girlfriend and that's why he heard it more towards the end XD
> 
> On an unrelated note I am doing a artist alley convention in March and my hard copy proofs of my prints came in today and they look awesome. I am super excited to finally do an Artist alley. I am definitely taking some Destiel stuff XD I wonder how well that will do at an anime convention, it's always so hard for me to find Destiel stuff when I go to cons. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, I'll see you in the comments and next week <3
> 
> PS- for those who speak russian I hope I did good at the end. I did some research before I settled on a good night phrase.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than normal but we're setting up for some future stuff in this chapter ^-^

“A-Alistair?” One of Alistair’s more paranoid followers stuttered. He was scrawny and withdrawn. He sat off to the side as the other sat around a table drinking and smoking. His eyes darted around the shady club they were in. 

 

“Quit stuttering, what is it?” Alistair blew a stream of smoke his way. The lackey held back a cough. 

 

“Do,” He paused so he didn’t stutter. “You think Lucifer will find out?” 

 

“We’ll be fine.” Alistair had already ended up in the hospital once after having messed with Lucifer's youngest male cousin. His follower had a hard time believing he’d let them go if they did something again. 

 

“If he finds out…” Alistair slammed his glass down. 

 

“He won’t. Who the fuck cares anyways? He got lucky last time.” Alistair shook it off like nothing but they all knew Lucifer had left him living of his own choice. “Plus the way I want to do this no one will find out.” He said scrolling through his phone. He had a few new pictures. “I just need some...more incriminating stuff if you know what I mean.” He already knew who he’d send out. 

 

His less than confident follower sat there wringing his hands. The threat of Lucifer hung at the front of his mind. He really didn’t see how they could actually get away with this and not leave within an inch of their lives, if they were lucky. 

 

“What are yah gonna do with the pics?” Another guy asked blowing smoke up into the air. None of the other guys actually knew Castiel or Dean. They were following along because it was what Alistair was doing and they got some sort of enjoyment out of it. Not to mention they thought they were getting something over on Lucifer. 

 

“Rumor has it these two boys got themselves into a pretty nice college with some pretty special scholarships. Be a real shame if that went all down the drain. “ Alistair leaned back, “See kissing well that might make the school board uneasy but they’d probably let it go. Sex photos though or video now that will cause quite a stir. Email the right people and post in the right places and I know they’ll be saying bye bye to all that real quick.” He chuckled reaching for his glass again. “Hell we might not even need Dean for all that,” Alistair licked his lips. 

 

The scrawny one watched all of this. He hadn’t joined voluntarily but he never left. He may not like Alistair’s ways or understand him...but he had kept him safe and that’s all this guy had needed. However, the way things were going he wasn’t so sure Alistair could keep him safe anymore. The guy felt like he should get to Lucifer before he found out on his own. He didn’t know how to contact him though. He watched Alistair scroll through the photos on his phone. He had this sick hungry look in his eyes. It unsettled the man, there was something so wrong about it. 

 

Maybe that’s how he could get to Lucifer. He could talk to Castiel. If he told him or asked him to contact him...maybe he could save his own skin. For now he’d keep quiet, he’d have to talk to him soon though. If he took too long he was sure Alistair would get what he needed.

 

\------

 

Castiel sat down on the bench dripping in sweat. He took a drink from his water bottle as the game continued on. They were doing great. They were holding the lead the entire game. Small injury here and there around the team but nothing major. He could hear his ‘cheer squad’ behind him. He chuckled and turned around to see his family, Dean’s family, and some of the guys. He held up a hand in a small wave. Gabe, Sam and Anna cheered obnoxiously. Dean sent him a wink. He blushed and turned away. He drank more water and set his eyes back on the field. 

 

The rest of the game went on without a hitch. They had won flawlessly. His team was bubbling with energy when they entered the locker rooms. 

 

“Dude you’re going to hang out with us afterwards right?” Inias said walking over throwing an arm over Cas’s shoulder. 

 

“Uh…”He hadn’t been expecting that. He got along great with his team but he’d never spent time outside of school or practice with them.

 

“I saw the guys you can bring them too.” Inias chuckled before patting Cas’s back and headed off to go change. 

 

Cas sent a group text to everyone letting them know they were all invited. Everyone agreed to go, Gabe said he’d join in too along with the rest of their gang. 

 

Cas went to take a quick shower and changed so he could meet everyone outside. Dean was waiting against his car, the impala was parked just next to it. 

 

“Hey there ace,” Dean winked getting Cas to roll his eyes just as he wanted him to. 

 

“I am not  _ that  _ good Dean.” Cas made his way over and was quickly pulled into an all encompassing hug. 

 

“I am so glad I get to do this now.” Dean murmured against his ear. 

 

“Me too.”

 

“Gross get a room you two.” Gabe called out from a few feet away. 

 

“Don’ encourage them they might actually do it.” Benny said as he shook his head.

 

“Hey Cas…”Dean grinned. 

 

“Don’t.” Cas sighed and leaned back against the car next to Dean. Casually Dean moved his arm to wrap around his shoulders. Everyone else began making their way to them. 

 

“You guys going to meet us there?”Inias asked walking up with Alfie in tow. 

 

\------

 

Dean could spot the exact moment when Alfie noticed his arm around Cas. Now Dean was not a petty man but god damn did he kind of want to rub it in. He wouldn’t though. No cas would not like that and he wouldn’t cause any problems for the team. 

 

“Yeah, I called a head for everyone and let them know how many to expect.”Gabe said pocketing his phone. 

 

“Thanks,” Inias grinned and looked around. “Anyone need a ride I still got room in my car.”There were rounds of thank you’s and no’s given. They all had gotten quite used to tetris-ing themselves into each other’s cars. Mostly they’d be split up amongst Cas, Gabe, and Michael.

 

Dean had to admit his boyfriend was a really good driver so he didn’t mind taking the passenger seat from time to time. He still wasn’t at letting him drive baby yet level of trust but this was a very good step. 

 

He glanced over at Cas. He never thought watching someone drive could be such a turn on but now he got why his exes loved snapping photos of him in the Car. He pulled out his phone to snap a photo. He got lucky and caught Cas just as he was running a hand through his hair. Perfect. 

 

“Ugh are they always like this?” Charlie teased from the back seat. 

 

“Uhuh. Worst part is they don’ know they’re doin’ it half the time.”Benny looked at Dean as he spoke. 

 

“That makes it so much worse.”Charlie thought was actually really happy for them. Especially seeing Dean doing so well and wanting to be a good boyfriend to Cas. “Gotta say Winchester didn’t expect you to be such a doting affectionate boyfriend. “

 

“Yeah he sorta side lined us with that.” There was only amusement in Benny’s tone. 

 

“Are you guys really that surprised?”Cas asked looking into the mirror. Dean looked over to him. Honestly he was with the others on this one he hadn’t expected this of himself. 

 

“What? You weren’t?” Dean was eager to hear his answer. 

 

“At first maybe...but really it makes sense.” They all waited for him to explain more. “Dean is very protective and likes to take care of his friends. When we were figuring things out he was a little jealous but affectionate, patient and supportive. It has translated very well into PDA boyfriend Dean.’ Dean was blushing, he knew Cas saw when a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. 

 

“Wow yeah that does not sound like relationship Dean to us.” Charlie said watching them. “Not to say Dean is a bad boyfriend from what we’ve seen.”

 

“Dean was great with the others just not….”Benny gestured at them. 

 

“All gooey and touchy.”

 

“Yeah he always had the cool almost aloof facade and let the girls be the clingy affectionate ones.” Charlie nodded in agreement. 

 

“You saying I am clingy?” Dean almost pouted, almost. He didn’t because he knew there was heavy truth to that.

 

Charlie raised a brow, “You gonna deny it lover boy?” She patted his shoulder, “Being this far gone on Cas looks good on you. Plus it’s super obvious it’s mutual.”He watched them both flush deep red. 

 

The rest of the car ride was teasing from there on. Benny and Charlie doing all of the teasing. Cas parked next to Gabe, he waited at the back of the Car for Dean and everyone to get out. Dean made his way over and took Cas’s hand. It had been nice being able to just be together around their friends. Nothing really changed other than being able to be closer than before. No one treated them any differently. Okay lies, there was more teasing. When they walked in Cas didn’t let go of his hand so he didn’t let go either. It looked like no one noticed though since they’d come in a group. 

 

Scratch that, one set of eyes noticed. Those eyes also noticed that Dean sat next to Cas with an arm across the back of his chair. Said eyes drifted up to lock with Dean’s. Dean watched Alfie take a breath and then sighed heavily. Dean watched as the information sink in. Okay so he felt just a teeny tiny bit bad about his feelings. But, not completely because Cas was his boyfriend now. 

 

Seemed like someone had gotten here well before them because pizza didn’t follow that much longer after them. Dean had to admit he enjoyed hanging out with these guys. Cas had a great team and it was easy to see they respected and liked Cas. No one had any issues with him coming in and being added in as a co-captain. He watched and took it all in. They were a well built team through and through. Inias’s good leadership shone brightly, he had worked hard to make sure they didn’t just play well but also that they got along. 

 

What he didn’t notice though was that the team was observing them in return. No one said anything but at this point they all were pretty sure that Dean and Cas were a thing. No one minded but the want to tease was so very high. However since there was no one hundred percent solid proof they’d hold off, for now. They watched as the two shared glances and leaned in to whisper to each other. It was all so subtle yet intimate.  

 

Everyone stayed for a good long while. Gabe and the kids headed out first.Charlie took a ride with them back. Dean, Cas and the guys stayed a bit longer but soon people started trickling out. As Dean and Cas went to leave Inias pulled them aside just as they exited. 

 

“Sorry but I gotta ask, the curiosity is killing me...are you two dating?” Inias looked eagerly between them. 

 

Cas and Dean shared a look, then Dean took his hand and nodded. “Yeah we are.”

 

“Congrats you two.Wow this is awesome. I mean I know there are going to be some disappointed people out there but I am happy for you two.You take care of our Ace there Winchester or you’re gonna have a whole soccer team after your ass.” 

 

“Why does everyone always threaten me?No one ever threaten you.”Dean sighed dramatically. Cas gave him an affectionate smile while Inias laughed. 

 

“I mean look at him Dean, can you blame us?I mean no one would want to see a sad look on this guys face.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement, “You got a point.”They talked a bit more before Inias went back in to gather up the rest. 

 

“That go better than you thought?”Dean asked as he buckled himself in. 

 

“Yeah, much better.” He was sure Cas had been expecting comments and questions but what they got was acceptance with no questions asked. 

  
  


Alfie got into Inias’s car and sighed as he looked out the front windshield. 

 

“Come on Alfie. You knew this was going to happen eventually. You said it yourself.” Inias didn’t turn on the car. He sat in the driver’s seat knowing his friend needed a moment. 

 

“I know but it’s one thing to know it would happen and another to see it.” At least Dean hadn’t tried to shove it in his face or anything. He had to admit he wasn’t a dick like he originally thought. Plus, Cas looked happy. “Ugh this sucks.”

 

“Sooo that guy from soccer camp asked about you again.” Inias made sure his tone was light. 

 

“Inias,” Alfie whined as he turned to look out the window. 

 

“I am just saying. Anyways you don’t have to date him, just maybe go on a date.” Inias shrugged and turned on the car. 

 

“I’ll….think about it.”Alfie said after a long pause. 

 

Well it was better than a straight no. 

 

\------ 

 

Michael was on his way out of school when he saw a guy standing near Cas’s car. He had never seen this guy in school or near his family. He didn’t like the nervous look on his face at all. He frowned and made his way over.    
  


“Waiting for someone?” Michael asked as he approached the guy. 

 

The guy flinched hard enough to stumble over his feet, not enough to fall over though. 

 

“Uh…” The guy looked scared. 

 

“Do you have business with my cousin?”He said pointing to Cas’s car. 

 

“You’re Michael...right?” The man fidgeted. 

 

“Yeah.” Michael narrowed his eyes at him. 

 

“Look I am not here to cause trouble. I just had information for Castiel.” The guy held his hands up to show he was no threat. He looked at Michael, well this might be better, a direct line to Lucifer. 

 

“What kind of information?”

 

“Look...I am one of Alistair’s guys,”He flinched as Michael moved towards him. “Hold up hold up. I am not here to cause problems for Cas. Look I don’t know what’s up with Alistair but i don’t like it. It’s gonna land him and whoever is with him into trouble with you brother. I just wanted to give the information and get out so Lucifer knew I wasn’t a part of it.”

 

Michael was pissed, Alistair hadn’t learned his lesson yet? “What’s he got planned?”

 

“Pictures...he has some of Castiel and his boyfriend. He’s trying to get worse stuff. Incriminating stuff. Spread it around. Make it so no school wants him...them.” 

 

Rage bubbled up in Michael. No way in hell would he let that happen. 

 

“And…”the guy trailed off. 

 

“And what?” Michael snapped at him. 

 

“Alistair...it’s like he’s got this weird obsession with Castiel. I don’t know but something feels wrong. I don’t like it.” He wrung his hands hoping he made the right decision for himself. 

 

Michael took a deep breath. “Anything else?”The guy shook his head. “Fine get out of here. I need to make a call.”The guy moved to leave. “And you, don’t say a word to anyone. Not Cas, not Dean. No one. Got it?” The man nodded vigorously then took off without another word. 

 

Michael took a look over Cas’s car. Nothing was wrong with it, good. He headed off to his own car and made a call once the door was closed. 

 

“Hey Mikey.” Luc drew out his nickname. 

 

“Luc.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Alistair.”

 

“What happened?”Michael began explaining what the guy had told him. 

 

“I’ll handle it. Don’t mention a word to Cas.”He could imagine the cold calculating look on his brothers face. “oh and Mikey….don’t call for a while.” A ‘just to be safe’ was left hanging. A small goodbye and they were hanging up. Cas never had to know a thing. 

 

\------

 

Dean and Cas no longer held back on their closeness at school.No kissing but small intimate gestures were no longer hidden. Hugs and the occasional hand holding could be spotted. No one said anything, no one questioned it, small rumors floated around and everyone was curious but this was Dean Winchester and it was hard to approach with his crew in tow.   

 

“Dean,’ The whole group groaned at the mere sound of her voice. 

 

“Keep walking.”Gordon said not looking back. They were cut off by Lisa and a few of her friends. She was grinning widely. 

 

“Dean so I heard this absolutely ridiculous rumor.Had me laughing for the longest time.” Her eyes laser focused on Dean. 

 

“Yeah not interested in hearing about it.”He went to walk around her but she cut him off. 

 

“It’s really a stupid rumor but the girls were curious you know.” 

 

“Lisa, Dean doesn’t care.” Cole was cut off by a hand held up in his face. He was about to snap at her when Gad placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“If I let you tell me will you leave me alone?” Dean was so tired of this shit. 

 

“Ridiculous rumor is that you’re seeing someone.” He stared at her blankly. “And ever more ridiculous is that they’re saying it’s a guy. Pssh, as if right?” She stared at him, her gaze growing hard. “Right?” 

 

“It’s not ridiculous.” Was his response. He glanced at Cas. In a split second with only eye contact they held a small conversation. Cas was fine with it if he was. Lisa was glaring when he turned back to look at her. 

 

"Why wouldn’t it be?”

 

“Because I am dating someone and they are a guy.” There was a unanimous gasp from the students that had now hovered around them. Lisa would have been the only one bold enough one to confront Dean in such a public space. 

 

“WHAT?” She practically screeched as she looked between them. Dean pointedly took Cas’s hand into his own. “Are you fucking kidding me? With him?” She pointed a perfectly manicured finger in Cas’s face. She got up in Cas’s face. “This is your fault. You’ve fucked up everything since you got here.” 

 

Dean was done no way was she getting away with that. He stepped in between her and Cas. He knew Cas wanted to say something but he needed to say his piece first.  

 

“Back off Lisa. You will not talk to my boyfriend like that.”

 

“Boyfriend? You have to be kidding me, he can’t be your boyfriend.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because...because you're Dean Winchester and he’s,” she gestured at Cas. At this point she was making a fool of herself and the guys were less that happy and more than pissed. 

 

“Oh shut the fuck up already Breaden.” They turned to look at a girl standing behind Lisa. Lisa glared at her but the other girl only rolled her eyes. 

 

“Stay out of this Meg it’s none of your goddamn business.”

 

“Lisa stop being such a selfish bitch. He doesn’t like you. He’s obviously very very over you and very happy. Congrats by the way you two.” Meg winked at them. Dean raised a brow, he didn’t get along well with Meg in the past but she wasn’t that bad of a person apparently. She was not your typical cheerleader. 

 

“Do not congratulate them.” Lisa snapped. 

 

“I don’t know what's made you think you have control over me, but news flash you aren’t in charge of me Lisa. I’ll do what I damn well please.” Lisa scoffed she turned her glare back at Dean and Cas. 

 

“You two disgust me.” She spat out. Dean was pushed behind Cas. Woah, boyfriend was not happy. 

 

“The only disgusting thing here Lisa is your shitty attitude. Now leave me and Dean alone because I am done with all of this. You’ve bothered  _ my boyfriend _ long enough. It’s time you get over him and move on.” Dean caught Meg grinning ear to ear from behind Lisa. He heard the guys snicker behind him. Lisa and Cas held each others glare before Lisa finally turned and stormed off with her friends following behind her.  

 

“Damn that was nice Clarence.” Meg said walking over with a smile. 

 

“It’s Castiel.” Cas cocked his head to the side. 

 

“I know.” Meg turned to Dean. 

 

“I see you’ve caught your unicorn.” 

 

“What?” Dean had no idea what she was talking about. She waved him off. 

 

“Anyways I am happy you two Breaden in her place. It’s about time, it was getting real tired to hear her whining all the time at practice.”

 

“Well you were a big help too.” Dean could tell Cas was still deciding if he liked the girl or not. 

 

“Aw you’re so sweet Clarence. I’ve honestly been looking for a reason to tell her off. So thank you for that.” Dean couldn’t help but find her odd and also infuriating. He could see her checking out Cas. “Anyways, I am off now. Catch you two later.” She waved and moved through the crowd. 

 

The second she left it was like a damn broke and they were flooded by students pouring with questions. Dean could tell Cas was more than overwhelmed by it all, heck he was overwhelmed. They were already late for class as it was. They all made their way through to their respective classes and were all immediately reprimanded. Luckily no detention. 

  
  


A few hours later they were in Dean’s living room. Dean sat on the floor flipping through movies while Cas was sprawled out onto the floor with his head on Dean’s lap. 

 

“Dean why do you have crazy exes?” 

 

Dean laughed and looked down at Cas who’s bright blue eyes watched him from below. “What can I say? I didn’t have very good taste before you.” That got a smile from his angel. 

 

“No more crazy exes okay?” 

 

“Well if things work out in the future the way I think they will we won’t be having anymore exes.” Dean stared ahead as he spoke. A bright red blush creeping up his neck and covering his face. He felt Cas sit up and then his vision was suddenly blocked by affectionate blue eyes. 

 

“I like the sound of that.” Cas smiled and leaned in to kiss Dean. 

 

“Good.” Dean had honestly been a little afraid when he said it but knowing Cas didn’t mind meant the world. Sadly their make out session was cut off by an interrupting moose. Dean had just slipped a hand under Cas’s shirt when he was pegged in the head by a pillow. He gently got Cas off his lap and chased down Sam. It ended with Sam on the ground in a head lock and Cas in a fit of laughter unable to move. 

 

\------

 

Cas hit the ground hard, he knew he had a pretty good gash on his forehead. He pulled himself up without the help of anyone around him. He had his target now. The homophobic asshole from the other team. He had no idea how this guy knew anything but he’d been whispering rude and obscene things to him the whole game. Finally he snapped back at him when he brought Dean into it. Not that much longer as they fought over the ball he took an ‘accidental’ elbow to the temple. 

 

Time out was called and he just wanted to get a bandage. He refused to sit out the rest of the game. This asshole was not getting away with that. 

 

Now Cas wasn’t a dirty soccer player at all. He did know how to defend himself though and if that guy ended up eating grass in the process well that wasn’t his fault. Right? Cas stole every pass from him and had him tripping over his own feet. His team had never seen him play so aggressively. 

 

At the end of it all the other team hadn’t had a chance of winning. Cas walked off the field with the smuggest look he’d ever worn. His team was full of praise and awe, some teasing but all of them happy. He looked to the bleachers and there was no Dean. He’d been there earlier. Odd. 

 

As he made his way to the locker room someone grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the team. He was scared for a moment until his eyes met Deans. 

 

“Dean what…” His words were cut off by a deep searching kiss. Dean’s tongue took advantage of Cas’s opened mouth and snaked its way in tasting every corner. Cas felt his knees go weak, luckily Dean held him close.  

 

“You were so hot out there.” Dean rushed the words out so he could get back to kissing him. 

 

“Dean...hallway.” Cas wasn’t even thinking about anything else. He just wanted to not be in the open and get back to kissing him. Dean broke away and dragged him over to the football coaches office. “Dean,” Cas hissed. 

 

“Sshh, it’ll be fine.” He opened the door and pulled Cas in making sure to lock it behind him. He pressed Cas against the door and kept the lights off as he dove back in for a kiss. 

 

“Did it really turn you on that much?” 

 

“Fuck yeah. You were all alpha male out there and god it was sexy.” Dean was working Cas’s shirt off. 

 

“You really like when I am aggressive?” 

 

“I like all of you Cas. Aggressive, passive all of it.” He slipped his hand into Cas’s shorts and instantly getting to work on stroking him to full hardness. Talking was done now. Cas was whimpering and moaning softly as Dean’s hand worked over his aching cock. His whole body shook, how was he even still standing? He was able to get his body to follow directions and reached down to work Dean out of his own pants. They muffled each others moans as much as they could with kisses. Cas ended up biting down on Dean shoulder to hold back a cry when he finally came. Dean groaned deep into his chest when he came next. They were both left panting heavily. 

 

“If I go back there right now they are so going to know.” Cas sighed running a hand through Dean’s hair. Dean chuckled. 

 

“They’ll be so jealous.” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes as he leaned his head to the side. He could feel Dean nuzzling him wanting more access to his neck. 

 

“Dean, marks.” 

 

“Come on Cas, they know. “ 

 

“Yes but I don’t need marks placed so obviously. They already know you’ve got me.” He knew it was Dean’s slightly possessive side coming out. He could feel him pouting against his neck. He was about to give in when he felt a sharp pain in his neck. “Did you just bite me?” 

 

“No...maybe.” Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around him more tightly. “I can’t help but get jealous.” 

 

“Dean. There is nothing to be jealous of. “ Cas lifted his head so they could look each other in the eyes, well as best they could in the darkness. “Don’t worry about others. All I see is you.” 

 

“You’re perfect Cas.” Dean leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. It was simple and tentative, it sent Cas’s heart fluttering and his stomach swooping. It was the most amazing feeling. 

 

By the time he actually did make it to the locker room no one was there. He pulled out his phone to see a text waiting for him from Inias. 

 

‘ _ Cas you’re a great guy and I luv yah but I NEVER want to hear those sounds leave your mouth again XD You owe me lunch, I kept the guys from looking for you.’ _

  
  


 

Castiel was mortified for quite a while. He couldn’t believe Inias had heard them. He was lucky though. Inias was a nice guy and pretended it never happened. Though he did say he was going to hold Cas to that lunch. 

 

The last game had been one Wednesday. It had been moved to midweek due to weather. The way it was looking they might do that more often. He really hoped it didn’t interfere with his plans for Dean’s birthday. 

 

Speaking of birthday it was Friday after Dean’s wrestling match and he was in the car with Michael heading off to pick up some stuff he needed for his birthday surprise. He still had roughly a week until then but he wanted it all to be perfect. 

 

“I hope you know how cheesy I think this is.” Michael said as he pulled into the store parking lot. 

 

“And yet here you are helping me out.” 

 

“What can I say you’re both kind of my closest friends.” Michael smiled, he didn’t move to get out. 

 

“What?” Cas watched his cousin curiously. 

 

“You look happy.” 

 

“I am.” 

 

Michael sighed, “I am sorry for how this school year started out. I let my own worries get the best of me. I should have trusted you more.” 

 

“Michael, you went about it wrong but you were worried about me. It’s in the past. “ 

 

“I know but still.” 

 

“No buts. You’ve been nothing but supportive and not overly protective. Don’t worry.” Cas gently shoved him. “Come on we have a list of things to get.” 

 

“Ugh you two are so lucky I like you.” There was no heat to Michael’s words as he got out. 

 

So far all of Cas’s plans were working out. Even the Winchester tradition of staying home on your birthday worked into his plan. All his plans took place the night before. He wanted to spend the evening of the 23rd with Dean so that they could be together at midnight. Dean didn’t know but he’d already asked if he could stay home on the 24th too. It had taken so much convincing but eventually somehow he got his father to break. 

 

“Why does it have to be midnight? I mean food and all this.” 

 

“Michael you just don’t get it.” Cas rolled his eyes. “It has to be midnight.” 

 

Michael shrugged and internally blamed those books and manga Cas liked to read. 

 

“Come on we have a few more things to get.” He had some recipes for some of Deans favorite things thanks to Mrs.Winchester. 

 

\------

 

Bobby didn’t knock as he walked into John’s temporary residence. He sighed as he looked around. Beer bottles scattered around. The man himself sitting at a small two person dining table watching tv from his spot. 

 

“What bobby? Here to give me another lecture?” John barely gave Bobby a look as he took a long drink from his beer bottle. 

 

“John I ain’t doin’ this to make you feel bad but can’t you see what you’re doin’ to yourself?” Bobby sighed as he sat down. “Dean’s gonna be eighteen next week. He’s goin’ to graduate high school and in the fall fly off to California. Do you really want to miss out on that for this?” He pointed at a bottle in hand. 

 

“Bobby you don’t know…” 

 

“Oh don’t give me that shit John Winchester.” Bobby didn’t let him get another word in. “You gotta decide what’s more important. Your family or your drink. You’ve got some problems John and you gotta get help.” 

 

“I don’t got any problems.” 

 

“You almost punched your son because he had a boyfriend.” 

 

“It ain’t right.” 

 

“Says who.” 

 

“Says the bible.” 

 

“Oh don’t give me that, you ain’t a church going man John. This ain’t got nothin’ to do with damnation. You were born in a time where it weren’t considered right and you never moved into this age. There isn’t a thing wrong with Dean. He’s got a full ride scholarship to a great college. He’s got great friends and yes John he has a boyfriend. A great one actually. “ He watched John clench his jaw. “Cas ain’t the bad guy here. He makes Dean happy, he makes him a better person, he cares about him. Ain’t that what you’d want for your son?” 

 

“Yes but not from another guy.” John spat back. 

 

“You seem to be the only one with a problem. They ain’t got any problems at school or with their friends. “  

 

“They told people.” 

 

“Yes John that’s what couples do when they’re serious about each other.” 

 

John shook his head, “Ain’t right.” 

 

Bobby shook his head. “You never gonna accept this John? Gonna let them go off and grow up. Finish college, get married, make families. “ He saw John frown as he thought about it. “John, if you can’t accept help and your son you’re gonna lose them all. Mary, Sam, Dean and any family they bring to the circle. You need to really think if you’re stubborn ways are worth losing your family over.” Bobby got up feeling more tired than he had before. He pulled off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

John stubbornly looked forward towards the tv but Bobby knew he wasn’t watching. 

 

“You finally decide to get some help I got the number for you. Anytime, no questions asked.” Bobby turned and headed out. He really hoped John came around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked a chapter. It's a little more...all over the place than normal. I had a lot of small things I wanted to touch on that will lead into bigger things. My biggest goal is getting us to Dean's birthday OwO 
> 
> I had a few things I wanted to bring up and felt like this might be a good time to do it. Finally bring Cas and Dean out to the school and the soccer team. Obviously Alfie would have some feelings on this as would Lisa. I can't believe it's taken me this long to bring in Meg x..x lol 
> 
> If I am completely honest (which I always am with you guys) I was gonna cut off Alistair a while back buuuuut I thought he'd be good to bring in some more Lucifer and I am really enjoying that decision. You guys were a huge part of that so thank you for that inspiration. I also wanted to touch on some of our other characters too in this one. Michael, a little bit of Inias, and of course John. John's whole situation will not come together all at one time. It will be a process, one that I am eager to share with you all so do expect more Mr. Winchester. 
> 
> side note; I may or may not have bought myself a really cute destiel charm and Castiel charm as a birthday present to myself XD if you guys wanna see I'll post pictures when they come in on my twitter @NP_Infiniteart I am week when it comes to my fandoms XD If you guys ever see cute destiel charms or prints totally send them my way I need more in my life XD  
> Talk to you guys next week thank you for reading <3


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Birthday  
> Glimpse of John's situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO enjoy, see y'all in the comments

“Hello John,” Mary’s tone was neutral as she answered her phone. She had a feeling she knew why he was calling. 

 

“Mary,” He sighed, the tone felt like a stab to his chest. Part of him wanted to be annoyed about it but he could hear Bobby in his head telling him it was his fault. Even though his natural instinct was to fight the notion that it was his fault he knew Bobby wasn’t wrong. It’s been an internal struggle since he’d talked to him two days ago. 

 

“What is it John?” 

 

“I was wondering if I could come by and see Dean…” 

 

“No.”

 

He was surprised by her quick reply. 

 

“It’s his birthday next week.” 

 

“Then you can call him.” 

 

“Mary.” 

 

“No John. Unless you tell me you’ve gone to the doctor, given up drinking and are ready to apologize to those two boys you aren’t coming over. You can call him.” 

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep long breath. “What if…”

 

“No compromises John. All three of those or not at all. You’re lucky I am even letting you do that after the way you talked to him.” Her words had an edge to them. 

 

“Fine...fine.” He ran a hand over his face. 

 

“You can call him on Thursday...probably afternoon.” She knew he’d probably want to sleep in. 

 

“Okay. I’ll call him then. I’ll talk to you later…” He didn’t know if it was okay to say, “I love you.” 

 

He heard her take a breath. “I love you to John….please...for all of us, you included get help.” She hung up after that. He stared at the bottle of beer on the counter.

 

He frowned at it. If drinking was the problem he could fix that. He just would throw it out and he’d be fine. This he could do. He walked over and poured it out into the sink. He went around the apartment and poured out all the booze he had. See not so bad. 

 

John quickly found out that it was not that easy to quit and that alcohol was not his main issue. 

 

\------

 

Dean sat on the bench watching his boyfriend move across the field. He’d been trying to figure out what Cas had planned for tonight. He knew the whole late night thing was so that they could be together at exactly midnight. His boyfriend was a romantic like that. 

 

He grinned as Cas totally  _ didn’t  _ trip the guy that tried to elbow him in the face. He had no idea where they were supposed to go. His house or Cas’s. It would be late where else would they go? It was a Wednesday night. Plus, Dean had Thursday off but he didn’t think Cas could pull that with his dad. 

 

He cheered as Cas scored a goal. He wondered if they’d hang out after this or Cas had to go back and get stuff ready? He was dying to know. His leg jiggled the more he thought of the possibilities. 

 

“Dude chill you’re shaking the whole bench.” Sam rolled his eyes. He and Anna had walked over from the middle school to watch the game.  

 

“Come on. Can you blame me? I am dying to know what Cas has planned.” 

 

“Probably something grossly romantic.” Sam teased. 

 

“Come on Anna I am sure you have some info...just a hint.” Dean smiled at her. 

 

Anna shook her head. “Nope, not a word from me.” Cas may or may not have bribed her to stay quiet. 

 

Dean sighed loudly and went back to watch his boyfriend dominate the field with his team. The school they were playing against wasn’t bad but they weren’t the best team they’d played against. Dean could already tell Cas and crew would be walking away with another win. He’d gotten a lot better at reading soccer games, Cas and his family had helped a lot. He hoped USC offered him a soccer scholarship. Cas was really good and seemed to like it a lot. Though Michael had said Cas was great at baseball. He was dying to see him play. 

 

Once the game was over he and the kids waited by Cas’s car. Cas didn’t make them wait long he opted out from the shower. Dean knew that meant Cas was going straight home. His eyes never left Cas as he quickly made his way across the parking lot. 

 

Cas didn’t hesitate to come up right to him and place a quick kiss on his lips. “Did you guys enjoy the game?” 

 

“It was great.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. 

 

“That guy was being such a jerk I am glad you got back at him Cas.” Sam adjusted the bag on his shoulder. 

 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Cas looked up as he held back a grin. Anna giggled. 

 

“Such a bad liar Cas.” 

 

Cas stuck his tongue out at Anna. 

 

“So anyways.” Cas turned his attention to Dean. “I am gonna head home and get the last of the stuff ready.” He patted Dean’s chest. “I need you ready by nine, I’ll text you where you need to be then...make sure you eat a light dinner..very light.” Cas smiled brightly. 

 

“What in the world do you have planned?” 

 

“Shhh you’ll find out later.” Cas kissed his cheek and said bye to same before heading off to his car. 

 

“Sam..any guesses?” 

 

Sam shrugged, “What do I know? I get my advice from you guys.” He slid into the impala making sure to keep his face unreadable. He may have overheard Cas talking with his mom one day while Dean was napping.  

 

Dean sighed for the hundredth time. He’d finished all his homework, played some games and even read a little and there was still so much time. He was itching to find out what his surprise was not to mention he wanted to just go be near Cas already. Got he was a typical teenager wasn’t he?  

 

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. His phone buzzed and he quickly reached for it. 

 

_ ‘Dress warm<3’  _ Was all Cas typed. 

 

‘ _ Casssss what’s the surprise’  _

 

_ ‘Sorry Cas can’t be reached at the moment. He will be contact you as soon as possible ;)’ _

 

_ ‘That’s not funny.’ _

 

_ ‘<3<3<3<3’  _

 

Dean groaned and buried his face in his bed. He was sure whatever it was he’d love it. Cas really didn’t need to go through all this. Dean had never been big on birthday celebrations for himself. He usually just enjoyed being home with burgers, pizza, a movie and his family. This year however knowing Cas was going through all this work just for him, he was looking forward to it, no matter what it was. 

 

He rolled over again and got up to go through his clothes. Might as well pick out his clothes. He made the small trip to his closet and opened it up. Cas said dress warm...but how warm? Like five layers warm or light jacket warm? Dean was really gonna drag this out so he didn’t have to think about how long he’d have to wait to see Cas. 

 

After a while Dean pulled on a warm long sleeve but also made sure he double layered his coats. It wasn’t snowing but there was still a thin layer of snow out there and it was cold.  He had a thin hooded sweater that he’d wear under his canvas jacket. He’d also wear the beanie and scarf Cas got him. He opted for his boots since he wasn’t too sure where outside they’d be. Better safe than sorry. 

 

Finally! Finally Cas sent him a text telling him to meet him at there spot. He had a feeling they might be meeting there but he hadn’t been a hundred percent sure. He hoped Cas took enough blankets. He had a feeling they’d be picnicking there. Should he take more? No, he trusted Cas. 

 

Just before he walked out the door Cas made him promise to drive the speed limit. 

_ ‘Don’t rush we’ve got all night.’  _ He couldn’t really argue with that could he? He smiled and hopped into the impala letting her warm up for a few minutes. He had all kinds of ideas rolling through his brain. What could Cas have planned. He tried to really stretch his imagination here. What would have inspired his sappy romantic boyfriend? Dean completely forgetting him himself was just as bad if not worse. 

 

When he finally arrived he couldn’t quite believe it. It wasn’t as extravagant as some of his more out there ideas, but it was perfect. He shut off Baby and got out of the car taking in the scene in front of him. He was really gonna have to step it up for Cas’s birthday. 

 

Cas had layered what looked like tons of comforters on top of a substantial amount of sleeping bags and he was pretty sure a tarp at the very bottom to keep it all clean. Dean had no idea where Cas got all the pillows from but they surrounded three walls of the square setup Cas had going on. Sitting a safe distance away at one corner was a round fire pit, there was a second one at the exact opposite corner giving their are a warm glow. Not to mention the fire pits would keep them warm as well. Cas had blankets at the ready and what looked like two insulated bags of what he assumed was food. 

 

Then finally standing there at the center of it all was his boyfriend. Perfectly illuminated by firelight and the blue tinted light of a battery powered lantern at one of the other corners. His blue eyes bright and vibrant amongst it all. He smiled shyly at Dean. 

 

“Happy early birthday Dean.” He held out his arms to gesture to it all. “Do you like it? Is it too much?” 

 

Dean could tell Cas was getting nervous since he hadn’t said anything. Dean hurriedly made his way over to quickly reassure him. He pulled off his boots as quick as he could, he didn’t want to dirty where they’d be sitting. He stumbled a bit as he kicked them off finally. Cas watched in amusement. His eyes lighting up even more. Dean swept him up into his arms and kissed him. 

 

“God Cas I love it. It’s perfect.” He peppered him with more kisses. “It’s definitely not too much. It’s just the right amount.” 

 

Cas laughed and cupped his face. “I am glad. I didn’t want to do too much. I know you like to keep things simple and sweet.’ Cas winked. 

 

Dean pulled him closer, if that was even possible, and pressed his lips to Cas’s. This kiss was less hurried and not heated like normal. It was a simple press of their lips that lingered, keeping them close, feeling each other. Cas was the first to slowly move his lips and Dean followed. They flowed into soft slow kisses. Taking their time, feeling, exploring. Cas’s fingers slowly moving up to card through Dean’s short hair. Dean’s hands splayed across Cas’s shoulder blades and lower back covering as much as he could, wanting to touch as much as he could through all these layers. 

 

Cas was the first to pull away. He placed one more kiss on Dean’s knows before fully pulling away. 

 

“Come on I have food for you. I want to show off what I learned.” Cas grinned and sat down. Dean plopped down next to him and was pleasantly surprised at how plush it was. 

 

“This seems like a lot of work Cas.” Dean looked around. He must have cleared out the are. Brought out all this stuff, not to mention the fire pits.

 

“I have to admit I didn’t do this all on my own.” He brought one of the bags closer to him. “Michael and Gabe helped me bring the stuff over.” He pulled out some containers. “So in here is all the stuff that needs to stay cold. I’ve got stuff for you favorite, burgers.” He chuckled and placed the stuff down. “I’ve got Ellen’s potato salad. That woman is a drill sergeant in the kitchen.”  

 

Had Cas gone to Ellen to ask how to make it? Or ask her to make some?

 

“I’ve got some fruit too.” He mumbled and shifted some stuff around. “No alcohol tonight. I brought water and soda though. I’ve got your favorites in the chest over there.” He pointed behind them. 

 

Dean watched as Cas went through the bag. Cas’s eyes focused on getting everything organized and situated. He’d gone through all of this for Dean? Dean felt his warmth spread through his chest. It almost felt like there was a lump in his throat. He found it hard to swallow. 

 

“I’ve got the patties in here. I love these bags everything is still hot. I also have fried chicken strips. Me and your mom thought about fried chicken but that seemed a bit much so we went with strips.” 

 

“You talked with my Ma.” 

 

“Yeah,” Cas grinned as he dug a bit deeper into the second bag. “She was a huge help with the menu and cooking. I can’t keep this last surprise a secret though. I had her teach me how to make her cherry pie.” 

 

That explained so much. He’d wondered why his mom had baked more pies than normal recently. She’d told him she’d wanted to try a new recipe but he always thought they tasted the same as always. It was because she was helping Cas. He’d gone to her for help, so he could make this perfect for Dean. 

 

Oh god was he going to cry? Not cool Dean, keep it cool. 

 

“It took me a few tries but I finally got it. She was quite impressed. The one I bought was one hundred percent baked by me. You’re going to love it.” 

 

As he listed to Cas it dawned on him. Everything he was feeling. It all focused in on the boy right in front of him. Once he knew he couldn’t keep it in. He needed to tell him. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

He watched Cas freeze then look up, his eyes looking out at the field then he slowly turned to look at Dean. 

 

“What?” 

 

Dean swallowed and spoke slower, “I love you Cas.” 

 

Cas’s eyes were wide. Dean could tell he didn’t quite believe what he just heard. Could Dean blame him? Dean was notorious for having difficulties talking about feelings let alone just throwing out the L word. 

 

“....huh?” 

 

Dean smiled a little nervously. “I love you Cas so much...and it has nothing to do with the pie. Okay maybe a little to do with the pie.” He watched Cas relax and his whole expression softened. He eyes filled with affection for Dean. “It’s everything. From the day I first met you till now. Everything you’ve done for me, with me...all of it. I know it’s probably considered way to soon...but I fell for you before I knew it. I never could have imagined someone doing something like this for me. To spend this much time and work just to make me happy.” Dean let out a shuttered breath. “You mean so much to me Cas, I had no idea how much though until this very moment.” He swallowed hard as his eyes stayed on Cas. 

 

Then before he knew it Cas had thrown himself at Dean kissing him desperately. 

 

“I love you too Dean...I love you so much.” Dean cupped the back of his head and kissed him back. It was hungry and sweet. Dean couldn’t get Cas close enough his hands dug into his hips and holding Cas to him. Cas’s own fingers digging into Dean’s hair and shoulder. 

 

“mmm...Cas.” Dean was the one to break the kiss. 

 

“Huh?” Cas was breathless. 

 

“Let’s…Let’s eat first. I wanna taste everything before it goes cold. I don’t want all that hard work to go to waste, plus it sounds amazing.” He looked up to a smiling Castiel. 

  
“Okay.” Cas kissed him one more time before pulling away and letting Dean sit up. He began plating food for them both. 

 

As Cas handed Dean his plate Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’s cheek. “Love you.” He grinned as he watched Cas blush bright red. 

 

“Love you too.” Cas bit his bottom lip and handed Dean a fork. 

 

They ate pretty silently but it was perfect in every way. Dean loved having Cas next to him, enjoying the stars, the great food, and warmth from the fire all in their favorite spot. Dean groaned as he bit into his burger. 

 

“Ohmagard Casss...sho good.” Dean spoke with his mouth full. He knew Cas had become an expert at understanding a full mouthed Dean. 

 

Cas chuckled as he reached out to clean the corner of Dean’s mouth. “I am glad you like it.” Dean knew Cas was focused more on watching him eat then finishing his own plate, so Dean made sure his boyfriend knew how much he liked it. He made all the sounds he wanted and he may have made them sound dirtier than they needed to be. 

 

“Dean,” Cas sighed. Dean looked over to him to see a blush on his cheeks. His eyes met Cas and he could see a hunger in his eyes that had nothing to do with actual food. He swallowed hard. He definitely wanted that but he kinda wanted to finish up his food. He watched Cas’s face twist into a whole other expression, like he was trying to hold back. Then he burst into a laugh. “Don’t worry Dean,” Cas kissed his cheek, “You can have your cake and eat it too tonight.” He placed another kiss on his jaw before pulling away to go back to his own food. 

 

Now Dean was really riled up for some time with Cas, preferably naked time...maybe pie included. Oh that sounded good. Between the blankets and the fire pits they should be able to stay pretty warm and cozy. 

 

Dean finally flopped back and sighed happily. “So full that was great Cas.” 

 

“Hmmm too full for pie?” 

 

Dean shot up, “There is always room for pie. Don’t you know we have a whole other stomach for dessert.” 

 

Cas smiled and shook his head, “If you say so.” 

 

“I know so.” He made grabby hands at Cas. He was so ready to eat this pie. Cas made sure to plate him a good sized slice. God it was still warm. He cut into it slowly before bringing it to his mouth. It smelled delicious and perfect. Cas was still watching him. The second the cherry filling and buttery flaky crust touched his mouth Dean groaned and let his eyes flutter closed. Oh this was the good stuff. 

 

“Cassss,” He knew he sounded like he’d just orgas med but god damn it kinda felt like he did...but in his mouth. He felt Cas shift next to him. He peeked over at to him to see his angel clenching his plate tightly. He wanted it just as bad as he did. He finished up his piece and took both their plates and set them aside. “I am ready to eat my cake.” Dean grinned as Cas flushed. 

 

“Have to take it out of the box first.” Cas shifted closer to the pillows. Dean moved so he knelt between his legs. He paused Cas’s hands from undoing his clothes. 

 

“Let me,” He leaned in and brushed his lips against Cas’s as he let his hands move to slowly unzip his hoodie. He reached over to grab a blanket to pull over them. He didn’t want either of them catching a cold. 

 

He kept his kisses slow and sweet. He got Cas down to just his shirt when Cas decided to start helping Dean in return. They were both shirtless when Dean felt a small tremble in Cas’s hands as he held Dean’s jaw. He paused and placed his hands over Cas’s. 

 

“Cas….we don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to think this is expected. “ Just because they fool around all the time didn’t mean they had to today. He never wanted Cas to think he had to do something. 

 

“I want to...I  _ really _ want to Dean.” He watched Cas bite his lip. “I am just...a little nervous.” 

 

Dean cocked his head in a very Cas like manner. “Why?” 

 

Cas starred at the center of Dean’s chest before he let his eyes drift up to meet his. He looked shy, nervous and yes still very aroused. 

 

“I….I am ready...if you are….to you know.” His eyes moved to look over Dean’s shoulder. 

 

Dean stared at him dumbstruck. Cas wanted to...go all the way...tonight? 

 

“You sure?” 

 

Cas nodded meeting his eyes again. “Yeah. I am.” He sounded much more confident now. “Only if you are.” 

 

“I am….I am.” He leaned forward and kissed him with all he had. “If at anytime you wanna stop you tell me okay. No matter where we are at.” 

 

“I know Dean.” He kissed Dean’s forehead. He saw so much love in his eyes, how had he not noticed before? 

 

“Uh….I don’t know if I have anything in the impala though.” He didn’t have any lube on him. 

 

“Uh...don’t worry.” Cas was looking shy again as he reached under a nearby pillow and pulled out a new bottle. 

 

“Oh did my boyfriend finally decided to join us boy scouts?”

 

“Nah, I just learned from a really good one.” They both chuckled as they worked on stripping themselves down to nothing. Dean now knew why Cas’s hands had been trembling, he felt the same way now. Excited, nervous. He wanted this to be perfect for Cas. It was Cas’s first time over all and both of their first times with a guy. 

 

He shoved their pants aside so they wouldn’t get in the way. He reached out to grab the lube his hand a bit shakier. Cas’s hand gently wrapped around his wrist. 

 

“Dean,” Affection in his tone. “It’s okay. It’s just me.” 

 

“I know but,” He sighed and let his forehead drop to Cas’s shoulder. “I just want it to be perfect for you….god I am such a sap.” 

 

He could feel a small laugh rumble through Cas’s chest. “Oh Dean.” Cas’s arms wrapped around his back and shoulders. His hand ran through Dean’s hair. Dean felt Cas rest his cheek against his head, “Well aren't you lucky I love sappy things?” He kissed his hair. “Dean it’s gonna be perfect because you’re doing it with me. It probably won’t go exactly as we imagine, we’re kinda new at this but...it’ll be great regardless. I trust you...you trust me?” 

 

“Of course I do.” Dean lifted his head up and kissed him. “You’re really good at this you know?”

 

“What? Getting you on board with sex?” Cas deadpanned. 

 

Dean let out a surprised laugh, his head now rested against Cas’s collarbone. “Oh my god, okay yeah that. That and getting me to refocus.” He looked at Cas. “Calming me down and making me think.” 

 

“Hmmm I do think I’ve earned a ‘tamed a Winchester’ badge after dating you this long.” Cas pulled him down for a kiss. “Now come on Winchester you’re boyfriend is waiting.” 

 

Dean’s grin went from light hearted to hungry in a split second. He had no trouble grabbing the lube and covering his fingers in the slippery substance. He nudged Cas’s legs a bit getting him to open up wider for him. 

 

“Damn….so fucking hot.” Dean groaned as he stared down at him. His boyfriend was pretty but he was also quite manly. Lean muscle cut into his body, long hard lines, tanned skin, crystal blue eyes and disheveled dark hair. If you asked him last year what he considered sexy his response would have probably contained something about boobs, curved lines and long hair. Now however, his response would be Cas. Cas was now his definition of sexy. 

 

He leaned over him placing a hand next to Cas’s head. “Roll onto your stomach for me Angel.” 

 

“Dean,” Cas pouted. 

 

“It’s just while I prep you.” 

 

Cas nodded and turned onto his stomach. He shifted to his knees though. He kept his head on the pillow giving Dean a good angle to prep him at. Dean watched him shiver in anticipation. He licked his lips before reaching out and gently running a lubed finger over Cas’s rim. A soft whimper left Cas’s lips. 

 

\------

 

Cas bit his lip as he felt Dean rub his finger against his entrance. He had prepped himself before hand but he was a bit embarrassed to say that plus, he liked when Dean did this for him. Dean had his left hand running over his side and down his ass. Gentle massaging motions while his other hand slowly seeked entrance. 

 

He gasped softly as Dean pressed a finger into him. Oh, oh that felt so good. Dean had fingered him on a fair many occasions lately but there was something about this that just felt, wow. He clenched the pillow under him tightly as he felt Dean push in deeper. 

 

“Cas?” 

 

“Hmmm,” His jaw slowly dropped as Dean rubbed against his walls just how he liked it. 

 

“Did you prep before?” 

 

“....maybe.” 

 

“Why didn’t you say that?” Dean merely sound curious. His finger still working in and out of Cas. 

 

“I….,” He buried his face into the pillow, nope he couldn’t say it. 

 

“Do you like when I prep you?” Cas nodded against the pillow in response to Dean’s question. 

 

He felt Dean place a kiss against his shoulder blades. “I happen to like prepping you so I don’t mind at all.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. Well...since you got yourself ready I can do this.” He groaned out loud as Dean pushed in a second finger without a warning. That felt way better than he thought it would. He hoped Dean surprised him more. Both fingers were now pushing in deep and stretching him. He already knew he’d need to be prepped thoroughly to be able to take Dean and he was ready for every second Dean needed to get him ready. 

 

Dean was working his finger’s in him at a steady slow hard pace. He was leaving Cas in a gasping puddle of want and need. Cas felt like there was an itch in him that needed to be scratched. He bit the pillow under him as he tried to press his hips against Dean’s fingers. He needed more. Dean however was enjoying taking his time. 

 

Cas reached back to grab Dean’s hand to at least get him to massage his ass more firmly since his other hand was adamant about taking it’s time to add in a third finger. He  heard Dean chuckled behind him and massaged his thigh and ass with a firmer grip. 

 

Then finally, FINALLY after for-freaking ever Dean finally pushed in a third finger. By now Cas was a mess of groans, moans, sweat and gasps. Dean had become quite talented in finding Cas’s prostate and made sure to stroke it just right to pull Cas apart at his seems. He’d started the slow delicious torture just a bit before adding the third finger. Now he was brushing and pressing against it more often. 

 

“Dean...fuck...please...please.” Cas shoved his ass against Dean’s fingers. God how he wanted him. 

 

“Shit...angel you keep that up and I won’t be able to hold back.” He could hear the strain in Dean’s voice. He didn’t want him to hold back, he wanted Dean to take him. To take him and have his fucking way with him right this minute. 

 

“I don’t...want you to..hold back Dean.” His back arched and he shook as Dean’s fingers curled inside of him. “Dean...dean please I am ready…” He choked back a whimper. Dean knew just how to get him to melt under his fingers. 

 

“You sure….I don’t wanna hurt you Cas.” 

 

“You won’t...promise..I am ready.” He shuddered as Dean pulled his fingers out and helped him to roll onto his back. His legs felt shaky. He was ready, he was ready to do this with Dean. He held out his arms to him. Dean came to him with a warm smile. They met with a deep open loving kiss. Cas shifted opening his legs to accommodate Dean. Dean helped him by placing his hands on the underside of his thighs to push them up and open giving him better access. 

 

“Ready angel?” Dean whispered against his lips. Cas nodded. 

  
“Yes.” 

 

Dean moved one of Cas’s legs over his shoulder and reached for the bottle of lube once more. He coated his cock, no such thing as too much. He tossed it off to the side but still close enough to grab if needed. He got them back into position and lined himself up. Cas watched with a laser focused attention. He trembled in anticipation. His heart raced as he felt Dean slowly rub himself against his entrance.

 

Then slowly Dean pushed into him. There was a feeling of stretching and a weak sense of pain. The pleasure of it all over wrote that though. Cas’s back arched up as Dean slowly made his way into him. This was so much more than he’d been expecting. His fingers dug into the sheets. 

 

“Dean,” He choked out, “So...so good.”

 

“Fuck you’re so tight, so warm Cas...fuck.” Dean sounded like he was in a bit of pain himself. Cas hadn’t realized his eyes were closed. He opened them to see Dean biting his lip and concentrating on where their two bodies were connected. He had a feeling Dean was doing his best to not just plunge straight into Cas all at once. 

 

Cas reached up to place his hands on Dean’s shoulders and shifted his legs to wrap around Dean’s waist. “C’mere.” He gently tugged him closer. Dean came willingly. “S’okay, “ He pressed his lips to Dean and led their kiss. He felt Dean relax and slow start pushing in again. The final stretch Dean’s hips stuttered and he slid all the way in with a quick motion. Cas gasped loudly feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. Oh shit, that...goodness. 

 

“Oh my god Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked worried. 

 

“Yeah...yes...fine...good, very good.” Cas grinned and pulled him down for a hungrier kiss. He wanted more like that. “Do it again.” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Again.” Cas’s tone a bit more demanding. He felt Dean smile against his lips. 

 

“Anything for my angel.” Dean pulled out just a tiny bit and snapped his hips forward with a hard thrust. Cas let out a clipped cry. 

 

“Don’t stop.” And Dean didn’t. Dean wasn’t thrusting long or deep into Cas yet but he was hitting at a perfect spot for Cas. Dean’s eyes never left Cas’s face as he moved inside of him. He was soaking in each and every expression. 

 

It wasn’t long until Dean started varying his thrusts. Some longer and deeper, softer, harder. Searching to see what Cas liked, what they both enjoyed. What was too much, what wasn’t enough. It was searching, exploring, testing, discovering, learning. Cas couldn’t imagine a more perfect first time. He wouldn’t trade these clumsy perfect moments for anything. 

 

He wouldn’t trade the moment when Dean’s hand slipped and almost face planted into Cas. He wouldn’t trade the moment when he almost bit Dean’s tongue while they were kissing and Dean hit his prostate head on. He wouldn’t trade the hilarious moment when Dean tried to reach for the bottle of lube and it slipped out of his hand a few times rolling further and further away. Not even death could pull the memory of accidentally kicking Dean with the heel of his foot and pulling a loud yelp from him. No all these memories were theirs and he’d fight anyone who said this wasn’t a perfect first time. 

 

They’d found a rhythm perfect and steady, deep and sensual. Dean’s hands bracketed Cas’s head. Cas had his hands Dean’s hips. His feet planted down lifting his hips to meet Dean thrust for thrust driving him deeper and deeper. Good thing he had strong leg and thigh muscles. He’d still be sore tomorrow though, but that was okay. It would be the best kind of sore feeling. Dean leaned back and grasped Cas’s hips so he could support more of his weight so it wasn’t all on Cas. Cas shifted his own hands to Dean’s arms. He loved his arms. Perfectly toned , he wanted to run his tongue along each line from fingertip to shoulder and across his collar bone. Hmmm, yes that, that right there was what he was gonna do after Dean had him screaming his name. 

 

There wasn’t a sound around them other than their own breaths, the squelching sound between their body's, slapping of skin and crackling of fire. Even in the open Cas felt like the sounds enveloped them, echoing in his ears heightening his pleasure. 

 

“Babe...fuck...I don’t know...how much longer.” Dean was moving faster into him. There was a painfulness at where there body's slammed into each other, inside though god that was bliss. Dean moving in him was more than he could explain. 

 

“Too...me too.” 

 

Dean cut off what sounded like a mix between a whine and a groan. He must be very close. 

 

“Dean, love….don’t hold back..give it to me, give it all to me.” Their eyes met. 

 

“You wanna...inside?” 

 

Cas nodded vigorously. “Yes….all of it.” He knew by the look in Dean’s eyes he’d just tipped the scales. Dean slammed into him hard thrusting harder and faster than before. Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s arms. He called out his name as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“Dean...Dean.” He was so close, just right there. Just a bit more. 

 

Dean dropped his head to Cas’s shoulder, his thrusts more sporadic in their rhythm. 

 

“Cas,” Dean growled out just half a second before his whole body shuddered and he poured himself deep inside Cas. That was just the final straw Cas needed to find his own release. His hands flew to Dean’s back and he dug his nails in as he screamed more than cried out Dean’s name in return. He swore he saw stars and not those ‘i really saw dots I thought were stars’ or the ones in the sky, no he swore he saw stars around them suspended in the air. His head felt light and his body felt taunt. He could feel himself cumming between their bodies, that was going to get sticky and fast, that was future Dean and Cas’s problem though.

 

He could still feel Dean’s cum inside of him as his body came down from his orgasm. Dean himself had let his body lay against Cas’s body. He did his best to not let all his weight rest on Cas though. 

 

“Cas.” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Did you…” 

 

“Yes.” The words ‘cum untouched’ lingered in the air.

 

“Did you know you could…” 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“....That was hot.” they both let out tired laughs. Cas hand just enough energy to rub a hand up and down Dean’s back. 

 

“Dean.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“That was perfect.” 

 

“It was wasn’t it?” 

 

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” 

 

“Me either.” Dean shifted up onto his elbows so he could look Cas in the eyes. “I love you Cas.” 

 

“I love you too Dean.” Dean leaned down and kissed him for a long sweet moment before he pulled away. 

 

“Ugh we’re gross.” He stared down between their bodies. 

 

“You know having you cum in me was a great idea and I loved it but I gotta tell you the afterwards...feels...a little weird.” He chuckled, he could actually feel it leaking out of him it was such an odd feeling. He didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t quite fully on board with the aftermath sensation yet. 

 

He moved and sat up, ugh he was sore. 

 

“My hips are gonna hate me tomorrow,” He smiled as he reached for his backpack and pulled wipes from it. 

 

“Maybe I can give you a massage later?” Dean said wiping them both down. Cas was embarrassed at first as Dean went to go clean him between his legs, but a sense of trust and intimacy from the gesture stifled that quickly.  

 

“It’s your birthday Dean. I am supposed to do that for you.” 

 

“No, we’re supposed to do things I wanna do and I wanna have my hands all over my boyfriend.” Dean grinned and pecked him on the cheek. 

 

“You’re so stubborn.” 

 

“Yes, Winchester trait.” 

 

“Oh I know.” He kissed his cheek and checked his phone. They’d completely missed midnight. He looked to Dean. “Happy Birthday Dean.” 

 

“Thank you Cas, for all of this...for everything.” They both leaned in for a kiss and sank back into the pillows to spend the rest of their time there indulging in each others presence without worrying about anything outside of their little bubble. 

 

\------

 

The boys had woken up a few hours later. Cas had tried to convince Dean not to clean up that he and Michael would take care of it later. However Dean the stubborn Winchester he was refused and helped him pack up. They put out the last of the fire and before long everything was neatly packed and stowed away in both of their cars. 

 

“You gonna come over?” Dean asked as he leaned back against the impala with Cas pressed against his chest. 

 

“That was the plan. Your mom invited me for your birthday dinner.” Cas smiled and kissed him. 

 

“Yeah? Perfect.” He slipped his hands under all of Cas’s top layers until he could feel his skin under his hands. He didn’t want to let Cas leave him for even a moment. He wanted to keep him close all day. 

 

“Let me drop this stuff off at home and I’ll head over.” 

 

“I can go with you and we can go back in my car after we unload everything.”

 

“Okay.” Cas slowly began to pull a way. Seems he didn’t want to be apart for long either. 

 

“Uh...hey.” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“um...Ma said my dad might call me later. You know...to tell me happy birthday. Do you think…” 

 

Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s. “I’ll be there the whole time. Right next to you.” 

 

Dean sighed in relief. “Thanks Cas.” 

 

“You don’t need to thank me Dean, did you forget your own words already. This old age is getting to you.” 

 

Dean barked out a laugh, “Nice one Cas.” 

 

A quick kiss and a see you soon was exchanged before they were both in their cars and headed to Cas’s house. 

 

\------

 

John stared at his phone for a long moment before he dialed Dean’s number. Since he had last talked to Mary he hadn’t had a drink. Not one. He’d wanted one, bad but he’d held back. 

 

It has been like living in hell. He might be moodier now than when he was drunk. He felt thirsty and water wasn’t doing it right now. He found his eyes lingering on bottles as he wandered through the store. John was a stubborn man and this was just a challenge for him to overcome. He knew he wasn’t sober yet, far from it but it was a start right? He hadn’t slipped yet. 

 

Next was Dean. He had no idea how this phone call would go. Mary had given him no information on how Dean was feeling. She only gave him small updates on the boys doing well healthwise. 

 

The phone rang a few times before Dean finally answered. 

 

“Hey Dean.” There was a pause before Dean spoke. 

 

“Hey Dad.” On the other side of the line Cas was sitting next to Dean with a hand on his back and the other holding Dean’s free hand. 

 

“I wanted to call and say Happy birthday. God you’re 18 time flies.” His oldest was 18 where had the years gone. John had imagined this day quite a few times over the years. He’d always imagined being there with his family, celebrating somehow. This was not how he imagined this moment. Not even close. That thought felt like a stab in the chest. A small tiny part of him wanted to blame Castiel. But without the cloud of alcohol fogging up his mind he knew Cas had nothing to do with this whole situation. 

 

“Yeah...doesn’t feel like 18years.” There was more silence. Was it always like this with Dean? He tried to remember the last real conversation he had with him. God when was it? When was the last time he’d taken genuine interest in something Dean was into or doing at school that didn’t involve football? 

 

“Dean...um….about last…” he knew he had to say this. Mary had told him he had to stop drinking, apologize and get help. That last one, he didn’t need a shrink but the other stuff he could do. 

 

“Dad,” Dean’s firmer tone cutting John off in surprise. “Dad….I don’t want you to say it just because you feel like you have to. I want you to say it because you mean it.” Dean was clenching his hands and jaw. Cas rubbed soft circles on his back. His other hand gently rubbed a thumb across Dean’s knuckles getting him to relax a bit. He knew Dean didn’t like talking back to his father or sounding disrespectful in anyway but Dean had something to say so he’d say it. 

 

“Dean…” John was a little speechless. It wasn’t just an apology they were looking for. He clenched his own hand. He frowned hard enough to feel a headache forming. Why was all of this so fucking difficult. He took a deep breath. “Fine….” His tone a bit snipped. 

 

“Dad….” Dean sighed, “thanks for calling.” 

 

John felt instantly bad about the tone he’d taken, it was Dean’s birthday. “There’s no way I wouldn’t call. We’ll do something when we can finally meet up.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

There was a long pause, emptiness hung in the air. “Have a good birthday Dean.” 

 

“I will. I’ll talk to you later Dad.” 

 

“Bye Dean.” There was a small hesitation before they hung up. Cas quickly enveloped Dean into a tight hug, he was proud of him for not just letting his dad give him a half assed apology. John got up and poured a drink. That was not how that was supposed to go. He stared at the full glass. Why was all this shit so difficult? 

 

Bobby came over a few hours later only to find John sitting at the small table staring at a full glass of whiskey. Where did he get that from? Had he stashed it away? He’d been helping John stay away from alcohol. His eyes quickly darted to the bottle. Looks like he’d opened a new bottle and only poured the glass not a drop had been drank yet. 

 

“John?” 

 

John grunted in response. Bobby sighed and sat down across from him. He moved the bottle and glass away. 

 

“Did you talk to him?” John grunted and half nodded in response. Well better than nothing he ‘suposed. “Didn’t go well?” 

 

He watched John’s frown deepen. He was thinking of what to say, Bobby gave him time to collect his thoughts. “It didn’t go how I expected?” 

 

“What did you expect Dean to just forgive you?” 

 

John rolled his eyes, “Not exactly...He didn’t even let me say it.” 

 

Bobby didn’t say anything letting John know he wanted him to explain more. 

 

“He said I shouldn’t say it unless I meant it. I shouldn’t say it ‘cuz I feel like I have to.” 

 

“He’s got a point John. You fucked up.” John glared at him but he held his gaze. “Don’t get defensive on me you know it’s true. You fucked up John Winchester. It’s ‘bout time you admitted and accepted this. It ain’t gonna get fixed overnight by you just quitin’ alcohol. You need to talk to a doctor John. You’re boy is smart enough to know right now you’re only gonna half mean an apology you give him.”

 

“I don’t need no damn shrink.” 

 

“Yes you do.” Bobby spat back. They stared each other down before John broke their staring contest and looked into the empty living room. Bobby took a moment to compose himself before sliding a card across the table. “Call her John or you’re gonna be spending more than one birthday over the phone with those boys.” 

 

John’s eyes landed on the card, the shrink was local-ish. He clenched his jaw. He picked it up and stared at the neat type font. 

 

“I’ll call her later.” 

 

“No you call her now and I am drivin’ you to your appointment.” 

 

“You ain’t my Ma or my damn wife.” 

 

“No I ain’t but your wife ain’t gonna help you because of your damn stubborn self so as your best friend I am gonna make sure you don’t fuck up your life beyond repair. Now get on the damn phone and call the doctor you stubborn ass.” John watched a tick in Bobby’s jaw, he was mad. Years and years of friendship and he knew Bobby only got like this when he was fed up with John. It’d been a long time since he’d made  him this mad. He sighed and dialed the phone number on the card. 

 

“Hello Dr. Moseley’s office Becky speaking.” 

 

“Hello this is John Winchester, I’d like to make an appointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was not planned that their first time would land on chapter 40 it was just a perfect accidental co-inkydink. 
> 
> Yes, I did it I had Dean say the L-word because we all know he's been feeling and thinking it 
> 
> I hoped you all liked it. I put alot into this chapter. From the planning of the surprise it's self, John's situation and their first time. I wanted to keep that light hearted learning experience we've come to associate with their intimate moments but also adding that extra new layer of intimacy with moving to a next step. 
> 
> I didn't want to wrap John's situation up quickly and cleanly. No, John is going to progress and grow like all our other characters from this story OwO 
> 
> I have my very first artist alley next weekend (totally taking some of my destiel artwork). I will do my absolute best to get next weeks chapter up in time but I wanted to prewarn just in case anything pops up. If you guys follow me on Twitter I try and keep you updated there in case I can't update at the regular time. Hope you liked this chapter see you in the comments and next weekend.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soccer Games  
> BBQ  
> Oh look it's Alistair  
> Therapy

Cas went flying towards the ground with a heavy grunt. He really should know better than zoning out during a game or practice. Inias came over with his hands on his hips. 

 

“Little distracted there Novak?”

 

“Sorry, won’t happen again.”

 

Alfie came over with a hand ready to help him up, “I honestly didn’t mean to run into you that hard.”

 

“It was my fault.” Cas knew he scraped his arm but he should be fine otherwise. “i let my mind wander and wasn’t paying attention.” Cas was really hoping they wouldn’t ask why he was distracted because there was no  way he would tell them and there was no way he’d be able to hide his embarrassment. He’d been thinking about Dean’s birthday the day before. They’d woken up to an empty house and before they knew it Dean was buried deep inside of him again. They may have fooled around a bit more before hunger finally got the best of them. Even after John Winchester's call Dean’s good mood carried on and they enjoyed the whole day. The evening had been great, dinner with the Winchester’s always was. 

 

Yeah he really didn’t need his team knowing he was distracted because he had sex for the first time and couldn’t stop reminiscing about sleeping with his boyfriend the day before. 

 

“Don’t get too marked up or we’re gonna have an overprotective Winchester on our hands.” Inias teased. 

 

“You do have a point.” Cas chuckled and checked his arm. It was fine. 

 

“One more play and then we’ll wrap up.” Inias called out and got them all ready to play one more session. 

 

When they finally got to the locker room Cas was more than ready for a shower. He didn’t even want to wait until they got home. He stepped under the warm water and let it ease his aching muscles. 

 

He had no idea that just outside Alfie and Inias were talking in hushed whispered. 

 

“Think we should tell him?” Alfie whispered to his friend. 

 

“Yeah like that’s not going to embarrass the hell out of him. Just pretend you didn’t see.” It was hard to pretend not to notice the purposefully placed kiss marks on Castiel’s back. They trailed from the nape of his neck, across his shoulders, down his spine and lower back. Inias had to chuckle though, Dean really wanted to make sure others knew Cas was his boyfriend.  

 

Cas was none the wiser as he dried off and got dressed. He said goodbye to the guys and walked out only to be cut off at the locker room entrance by Dean. Cas beamed at him. 

 

“Dean, I thought you were busy?” Cas adjusted his bag which was quickly taken by Dean. 

 

“Plans got canceled.” There was this devious smirk on his lips that had Cas wondering what Dean had planned instead. Then suddenly he was up off of his feet and thrown over Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh my god Dean,” He wrapped his arm around Dean’s neck. Cas wasn’t heavy but he wasn’t a light weight either but Dean was carrying him like nothing. Dean kept a tight hold around Cas’s legs as he began to walk. 

 

“You’re fine. Just kidnapping you.” 

 

“You can put me down.” Cas chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Winchester you stealing my Co-Captain?” Inias called out as he stepped out of the locker room. 

 

“Yeah, you’ll be fine. He’ll be here tomorrow.” Dean called out over his shoulder. 

 

“Where are we going?” Cas asked just accepting his fate. He had to admit it was pretty hot that Dean could carry him like this. 

 

“Sudden date night.” Dean opened the doors out to the parking lot and headed to Cas’s car. 

 

“I am driving?” 

 

“Yup.” Dean grinned as he set him down. 

 

“Not a very good kidnapping.” Cas smiled as leaned towards Dean taking his jacket lapels into his hands. “Maybe I should show you how it’s done?” 

 

“Mmm, I would like to see if you could throw me over your shoulder.” They both laughed. Dean was the first to close the gap between them with a kiss. “But in all seriousness I did want to do a dinner date tonight since I finished practice up early today.” He had his hands resting gently on Cas’s hips rubbing soft circles under his shirt. 

 

“I’d like that. Where are we going to go eat?” 

 

“I was thinking we pick up some food from Benny’s Ma’s place and we go to the park.” 

 

“I really like that idea.” Cas pulled him in for another kiss before unlocking the car for them. 

 

Once they were both buckled in Cas headed out to the restaurant. Dean was texting in their order as he waited at a stop sign. 

 

“So, babe,” Dean said pocketing his phone. Cas rolled his eyes playfully. Dean knew he wasn’t the biggest fan of that pet name. “When do I get to see you kick your old schools ass? Because honestly I am dying to see you wipe the floor with them. “ 

 

Cas chuckled, Dean was not the first one to bring that up. “We are scheduled to play against each other yet. Honestly I think they’re doing it on purpose since we’re the two strongest teams in our division.” Cas paused at a stop light. 

 

“It’s going to be awesome seeing you win.” Dean smirked as he reached out and took Cas’s hand. Cas had to admit things were going so much smoother than he ever could have imagined with Dean. Not between them, he’d had a feeling that would go well. But, things around them...people. Sure there was the occasional snide remark, odd look or glare but it wasn’t anything either of them couldn’t handle. It was so easy to ignore all of that. There were a few teachers who didn’t seem to like them together but overall they were treated just like every other couple on campus and it was so great. Cas smiled. He knew it wouldn’t be all smooth sailing but for now...for now it was really good. 

 

Dean hopped out as they pulled up to the restaurant. He waited for Cas to get out before placing a hand on the small of his back and walking in with him. 

 

“Hey Dean, hey Cas.” Jo called out with a smile from behind the counter.

 

“Hey Jo,” Dean waved. 

 

“Hello Jo,” Cas walked over with Dean. 

 

“Your order is almost ready.” 

 

“Great I am starving,” Dean said leaning his hip against the counter but keeping a hand on Cas. 

 

“Dean you’re always starving,” Cas said with an amused tone. 

 

“Not true,” Dean scoffed. Cas gave him a look. “Okay...mostly true.” 

 

Cas chuckled and side stepped in closer to Dean. 

 

“Well ain’t you two just the cutest dang couple.” Benny’s Ma came out with their food in hand. 

 

Cas blushed bright red at her words. Dean grinned widely. 

 

“Yes we are ma’am.” Cas smacked his arm playfully. 

 

“Aww don’ be embarrassed Castiel. It’s good ta’ be cute. Don’ wanna be all bitter or gross right?” She chuckled as she handed the food over to Dean. 

 

“I mean they can be pretty gross sometimes.” Jo teased. “They make these heart eyes at each other and then when they talk to each other just using looks. So sweet and adorably gross.” She pretend gagged and Mrs.Lafitte gently papped her on the back of the head. Jo giggled and smiled at the boys. 

 

“We are pretty adorable though.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s shoulders and kissed his temple. 

 

“Dean,” Cas was ready to hide under a table somewhere. 

 

“Some girl in my English class called you two ‘hashtag relationship goals’ she said hashtag and everything.” Jo took Dean’s card and watched the two silently argue over who got to play. She shared a look with Mrs.Lafitte. 

 

Eventually the two made their way out and back to the car with food and drinks in hand. Cas drove them to the park near their neighborhood. They still didn’t park near the spot Cas had gotten jumped at, but they were facing the man made lake with the sun setting behind them Dean grabbed the food and Cas went to the back to grab a blanket. He placed it over the hood before he hopped up and took the food while Dean got up next to him. 

 

Burgers in hand they dug in not needing to talk much outside asking each other if they needed anything. Cas made it a few bites in before he sighed with a smile on his lips. 

 

“Huh?” Dean turned to him. 

 

Cas shook his head, “Just happy.” He turned to Dean and chuckled softly. He reached out and cleaned off a bit of mayo that was on the corner of his mouth. “This was perfect.” He sighed again and leaned his head on to Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s smile was almost shy as he rested his head against Cas’s. He put his burger into his left hand so he could Cas’s with his right. They continued eating like that, it was a little awkward of a position but they didn't mind. 

 

\------

 

It was Saturday morning after Cas’s game and Dean was pissed. Not at Cas but at the ref, the game and the other team. His boyfriend was sporting a black eye, cut on his forehead, split lip and a bruise on his arm. Some asshole had ‘accidentally slammed his elbow into Cas’s face.  

 

That guy is really lucky he wasn’t allowed near the other team or he’d be walking away with something worse than a black eye. Dean waited impatiently for Cas to come out to meet them and the second he was in Dean’s sights Dean was right there inspecting every visible inch of him. 

 

“Cas...angel I can’t believe that guy.” He had Cas’s head tilted so he could so he could check his eye. 

 

“Dean I am okay. It happens. It’s not the first time and it won’t be the last.” Cas smiled at him. 

 

Dean sighed and shook his head. “I’d rather it not happen again.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed his temple. He hated seeing him hurt like this. 

 

“Damn Cas that was pretty badass.” Cole said walking over with the guys. “Took an elbow to the eye hit the ground and still you were able to pop back up and steal the ball away.” He shook his head and smiled. 

 

“I am okay.” Cas played it down but he was bubbling with pride on the inside. 

 

“Wow he’s gay too, now I am really glad I…” The guy from the other team had been talking loudly to his friend until he noticed the group with Cas and Dean. 

 

“You what? Please do continue.” Michael said crossing his arms. 

 

“Like I am afraid of you,” The guys was doing his best to look unfazed. Then his friend elbowed him in the side. “What?” The guy whispered so only he could here. 

 

“That’s Dean Winchester with Novak...and the guy threatening you is Michael Novak.”  Those names sparked a light bulb in the assholes head. He looked between them all realizing it was the core players of the state championship football team. 

 

The guy scoffed and turned, “Ain’t worth my time.” He then headed off to where their team was. 

 

“That was kinda funny and sad.” Gordon said watching the guy hurry away. 

 

Cas turned to the guys, “Thank you.”

 

“Cas, what has Dean told you ‘bout thank you’s?” Benny said crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

Cas sighed dramatically in a very Dean like manner, “Are all of you like that? Is this a rule amongst you all?”

 

“What are you talking about ‘You all’ ? You’re apart of it too Cas.” Cole threw an arm over his shoulders. 

 

Dean could see Cas enjoyed hearing that. He looked over at Cole from behind Cas. Cole gave him a grin then his eyes suddenly went wide. 

 

“Holy crap Cas...is Dean slowly turning you into a leopard?” 

 

Dean gave him a ‘keep talking and die’ look but Cole wasn’t paying attention. He was currently yanking down  the back neckline of Cas’s shirt. 

 

“What are you talking about?” The guys were all catching on and Cas was clueless. 

 

“You’re back from what I can see is covered in hickeys.” 

 

Cas’s eyes went wide and he slowly turned to Dean who smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Dean….how long have those been there?...OH MY GOD.” He covered his face. There is no way the team didn’t see them in the locker room. “I can’t show my face to my team again. “ 

 

“It can’ be that bad Cas.” Benny said looking at Dean hoping it wasn’t that bad, however the look on Dean’s face wasn’t giving him much hope. 

 

“Welp this is sufficiently uncomfortably awkward for me I am going to Dean’s house now for that barbecue I was promised.” Michael said as he turned to walk to his car. Yeah he did not need to hear how Dean had kissed all over his cousin’s back. 

 

“Come on Cas it’s not so bad I promise. Let’s head out. My Ma is waiting.” Dean said trying to pull his hands away from his face. Cas simply shook his head. Dean sighed. “I will carry you again.” Cas shook his head again. 

 

“You’ll what?” Gordon asked looking between them. 

 

Dean didn’t answer as he quickly picked Cas up again and had him over his shoulder for the second time that week. He had to admit he really liked being able to do this and would find any opportunity to do it. 

 

“Oh my god Dean not again put me down.” Cas tried to wiggle out of his hold but Dean’s grip was strong. He tried to push himself up but his shirt started to ride up and his hands went straight back to pull down his shirt. 

 

“He’s done this before?” Cole chuckled as he followed them. 

 

Dean could hear Cas sigh, “Yes….” 

 

“Not gonna elaborate?” 

 

“It’s probably way to NSFW for us.” Gad teased. 

 

“It is not…” Dean could practically hear the pout in Cas’s tone. “He literally picked me up from practice.” 

 

“I wonder if my girlfriend would find that cute?” Gordon pondered. 

 

“Your girlfriend would probably kick your ass.” Dean glanced over at him. 

 

“True.” 

 

“Can I get down now?” Cas hung limply over Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“I guess.” Dean set him down and took his hand for the rest of the walk back to Baby. 

 

When they got to the Winchester home Bobby already had the barbecue grill ready. It was one of their warmer days and they’d all been dying for some barbecue. Bobby had some steaks and burgers on the grill already when they all pulled up. The grass still had a fine layer of snow but the porch was clear. There was a fire pit set up with a fire big enough for people to sit around and stay warm. 

 

The Winchesters, Novak’s and Singers were all there minus John. Not to mention all of Dean and Cas’s friends. It was a bit of a get together slash late Dean’s birthday celebration. Bart had even made it out of Cas’s game and was over. He was currently watching Bobby barbecue. Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his father use a grill. Especially not while wearing a designer leather jacket. 

 

Dean watched as Cas was greeted by his Ma and Ellen. The women handed Cas a warm cup of sweetened tea and fussed over his injuries. He could see the shy smile on Cas’s face as they fussed and doted on him. He knew he didn’t have much of this growing up so he was happy he could give Cas this now. 

 

“You should have seen Dean the second that guy slammed his elbow into your face.” Mary gave her son a smile. 

 

“Oh?” Cas looked to Dean. 

 

“Oh yeah the guys had to hold him back.” Ellen chuckled. Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“Could you blame me? Plus I saw Mr.Novak and Gabe stand up too.” 

 

“Yes, but neither of them would be rash enough to run out onto the field to punch someone.” Mary knew her son well enough to know he would have run onto the field. 

 

“Yes I am not exactly inclined to punch teenagers….I have had the fleeting thought occasionally thought.” Bart had walked over and over head them speaking. “You played well Castiel. Though I have to admit I really didn’t expect those games to get this violent.” Bart had Cas turn his head so he could see the injuries better. 

 

“It happens. There is not permanent damage I’ll be fine. “ 

 

Dean could see Bart wasn’t convinced but he let it go.

 

They were then shuffled outside since the kitchen was getting crowded. Dean was also handed something warm to drink. The chairs outside were getting filled up around the fire. He moved over to one and sat down but before Cas could sit Gabe stole the seat with a grin. 

 

“Gabe.” He could see Cas trying to decide if her was going to kick Gabe out of his seat or not. Dean made the decision for him and pulled Cas into his lap. Cas let out a small sound of surprise as he was pulled back against Dean’s chest. He looked at Dean who only smiled back. 

 

“What? I am warm and my lap is a perfectly comfortable seat.” He kissed his shoulder. Cas raised a brow but didn’t complain. He did make Dean shift so he could sit between his legs instead. He didn’t like being that high up as they sat together. Dean took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Cas’s waist. 

 

No one teased, no one batted an eye. Dean loved his family and friends. They’d all taken this in stride and made them feel loved, accepted and supported. He gave Cas a little squeeze and felt Cas place a hand over his own. He had a feeling Cas was feeling the same. 

 

Dean had taken to talking to Benny and Michael to his right and Cas had taken to talking to Gabe and Gad on his left. 

 

Twenty minutes later Ellen was calling out to Dean. “Dean could you pull yourself from you boyfriend for a moment and come help us?” 

 

“Could I? Yes. Do I want to? No.” He joked until he saw the look on her face and quickly hopped up. 

 

\------

 

Cas laughed as he watched Dean hurry off to help Ellen. He watched as Benny and Gad got up too. Seems they knew the routine. 

 

Charlie took Gad’s vacant seat and scooted it closer to Cas. 

 

“So Cas.” She grinned. 

 

“So Charlie,” he knew she had something cooking up in that MIT worthy brain of hers. 

 

“Like...I was wondering, but like I don’t want to know the details. But have you and Dean you know.” Her eyes widened with curiosity. Cas cocked his head to one side not quite sure what she was asking. “Oh come on Cas you know...have you do done the deed?” Her voice was low.

 

“What?” Cas practically yelled. A few people around them turned to look. He lowered his tone again. “Oh my god Charlie I am not going to answer that. Why do you want to know?” 

 

“I guess I am still wrapping my head around it I don’t know. You two are so cute and shoujo manga adorable. So natural with each other. I never thought Dean would slide into this so easily.” She shrugged, “It’s a huge step you know.” Cas sighed. “PLUS, I am like both of your guys friend and that’s totally info you share. “   

 

“I highly doubt I or Dean would share that information with any of the guys.” 

 

“You don’t think he’s told Benny?” 

 

Cas’s eyes went wide. Had he? He looked over at where Dean, Benny and Gad were standing helping Ellen and Mary. 

 

“No...no. He didn’t...did he?” 

 

Charlie shrugged, “I mean he told him he liked you before anyone else. Plus they’re BFFs you know? If he told anyone it would be him.” 

 

There was a whole other level of embarrassment Cas was feeling right about now. He would know though...right? Now he was curious if Benny knew, but if he did know Cas kind of didn’t want to know. Ignorance was bliss right?

 

Charlie poked a bit more but eventually she gave up. Cas wasn’t sure if she did because she was being merciful or it was because she’d figured it out. His mind was quickly distracted from the thoughts as Dean came back with two plates of food. Cas got up so Dean could take his spot again. Cas plopped  himself between Dean’s legs and took his place. He placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek as a thank you and began eating. 

 

\------

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Dean this well behaved or affectionate before.” Bobby said as he handed Bart a plate. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen Castiel this openly expressive before.” Bart took the plate and glanced over at the boys. He had to admit he hadn’t seen much of Castiel until recently but watching Castiel growing up he’d been such a reserved child. It was so interesting to see how much he’d changed recently. Good friends and a good boyfriend were changing him for the better. 

 

“You’ve done good with them.” 

 

“I don’t know about that. They kind of raised themselves.” 

 

“I can see where you taught them. You did good...especially recently...other’s wouldn’t handle it well.” Bart had heard things hadn’t gone well with John. He was upset when he found out what had happened. Mary had apologized and reassured him Castiel was safe in their home, he believed her. 

 

The adults went inside and left the teens hang out and enjoy the fire. Occasionally they’d look out and watch the kids enjoying themselves and having a good time. It was a good feeling to know their kids were happy. 

 

\------

 

Alistair typed away on his phone as he walked down the sidewalk to his car. It was Saturday night and all his plans were going well. Even the Castiel and Dean one. He smirked as he sent a text telling his guys to meet him at his favorite club. Just as he hit send a cigarette came flying out in front of him from the alley he was walking by. 

 

“What the hell?” He turned and snapped angrily. He could see a guy leaning against the wall. The man turned to him and he swore a saw a glint of red in his eyes. Maybe it was a trick of the light. 

 

“Hey Alistair.” 

 

Alistair froze right where he was. No, nonononono. “L-Lucifer.” 

 

“I am so glad you remember me. I was worried since you can’t remember the simplest things.” Lucifer moved away from the wall and walked out of the alley. Alistair was suddenly very aware at how empty the street was at this time of night. 

 

“I don’t know what you…” 

 

“Don’t lie to me Alistair. I know what you were going to do. You know how I feel about people messing with my family not to mention someone important to my family.”

 

“I wouldn’t…” 

 

“Shut the fuck up Alistair.” He snapped a finger and two guys moved out from the shadows. One grabbed Alistair and the other took his phone. The second guy handed Lucifer the cell phone. 

 

“Hmmm yeah see this is both creepy and incriminating. I am definitely not okay with all these photos you have of my cousin and his boyfriend.” Lucifer pocketed the phone. “So since the last lesson didn’t stick. We’re going to try an even more hands on method okay?” His grin was dark and sadistic. 

 

“Lucifer...I won’t...I promise. I’ll get rid of everything.” 

 

“Come now Alistair you should know better. No second chances with me, not to mention begging never works. You can continue though it makes things more fun if you beg.”

 

“Lucifer...Please.” Alistair sounded more desperate by the second. Lucifer met the eyes of his follower that had Alistair in his grasp. He gave him a small nod and the guy knocked him out. 

 

“You know what to do. I have other business to attend to. I’ll be by later to deal with him.” The men picked up Alistair and headed back into the alley. 

 

Lucifer pulled Alistair's phone back out and looked at the photos. “Aww they’re so cute. Little Cassie is growing up so fast.” He smiled at the phone and put it away. He knew Dean would be a good one for Cas when he heard about them. 

 

He put his hands into his pockets and made his way down the sidewalk whistling along the way. He wondered if he should get them both graduation gifts. 

 

\------

 

John sat in the comfortable dark brown leather armchair and glared at the coffee that was slowly getting cold in his hands. 

 

“Mr.Winchester?” Missouri called to him again for the third time in a few minutes. 

 

He sighed and looked up at her. 

 

“You don’t think you need to be here?” No accusations in her calm tone. 

 

“To be honest no. “ 

 

“Then why are you here?” 

 

“Cuz my best friend and wife think I need to be here.” 

 

“And why would they think that?” 

 

His frown deepened. He took a sip of the lukewarm coffee, it had been delicious when it was piping hot. Now it tasted mediocre and thick in an unpleasant way. 

 

“Probably cuz of the drinkin’...” His words trailed off. 

 

“You a drinker Mr.Winchester?” 

 

“Just call me John and yeah...I guess I am a drinker.” He sipped again. “But I stopped, almost two weeks now. “ It had been two weeks of hell. He felt and looked like shit. He’d almost broke a few times. 

 

“All by yourself?” 

 

“Yeah...I mean bobby’s been there but yeah mostly by myself.” 

 

“What about your wife?” 

 

“I ain’t exactly allowed in the house at the moment.” He looked off to the side. Fuck he hated this shit. Puttin’ his dirty laundry out in front of some stranger. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Their eyes met. He bit the inside of his cheek. 

 

“Do we gotta talk about this?” 

 

“What would you rather talk about?” 

 

He shrugged. 

 

“John let me ask you something. What do you want to get out of these meetings?” 

 

John looked at her again, he frowned as he took a breath. “I want my family back.” He watched her nod as she jotted down notes. 

 

“Well if you want that we need to figure out why she kicked you out. They aren’t going to be easy discussions John but they will be worth it. I can’t promise everything will go back to the way they were. But, I can help you get to a better spot.” 

 

John scoffed. Couldn't promise him his family back? Then what the hell good was she. He really wanted to get up and walk out but there was a loud voice screaming in his head telling him to stay. 

 

“Why did she kick you out John?” 

 

He took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. He felt like he knew what the problems were but his brain was refusing to acknowledge them. It was hard to attack this straight on so he eased his way over to the main subject at hand. “You know...I grew up with a strict father and grandfather. Man among men, military and I guess you could say old fashion. Stuck in their ways. Raised me much the same way.” He put his empty cup down and crossed his arms. “I remember my Dad making rude and side comments about gay and colored people. I always felt uncomfortable but never said a word back to him. He was my dad and you didn’t talk back to him.” He was now staring at the wall. “I grew up and knew he wasn’t right about a lot of things. His prejudice was wrong. “ His chuckle wasn’t one of joy.  “However the only prejudice I dropped was the one on race.” 

 

“You never let go of the one directed towards sexuality.” 

 

John shook his head. “I don’t know, I feel like that was more ingrained into my head than anything else.” He stopped talking and focused on the pattern of her couch. He could remember the rude remarks his father would make if he did anything he didn’t feel was manly or masculine. It always came around to being gay or feminine. 

 

“What happened John?” 

 

“My son, the oldest. He got a new friend this year. Good kid, smart as all hell and seems kind to a fault. I really couldn’t find any fault in him. Didn’t take a lot of my shit I’ll tell you that much.” The chuckle this time a little lighter. “But, something felt off. I always felt like there was something there that I wasn’t seeing but I couldn’t pinpoint it. “ He sighed, “He helped my boy get into USC, my oldest is going on a full ride football scholarship.” 

 

“You must be very proud.” He nodded.  

 

He looked up and met her eyes, she waited patiently. 

 

“I got a text message after New Years. Mary was out and Sammy was upstairs. “ He took a deep breath. “I have no idea who sent it but….It was pictures and pictures of my son and his  _ friend  _ kissing and making out. “ he huffed out a breath. “Needless to say I was shocked and angry…” She gave him a look. “And...maybe I had had a few to drink. “ 

 

He watched her write some more. 

 

“I heard them the second they pulled up to the house. I remember just feeling so fucking angry. Sometimes I just...it just comes out of nowhere and it’s just….it takes the smallest thing.” He frowned at his lap. “I remember yanking him inside and slamming the door on his friend.” John still hadn’t called Castiel Dean’s boyfriend. “I remember yelling and calling him a disappointment. I am pretty sure I called his friend…” A sober mind made him feel very uncomfortable repeating the words again. “I said something that now I know I shouldn’t have said.” 

 

He was digging his fingers into his hands as he clenched them into fists. 

 

“What happened next?” 

 

John shook his head. 

 

“John?” 

 

He took a deep breath, he had been avoiding thinking about all of this since it happened. “I punched the wall next to his head. Next thing I know me and his friend are yelling at each other. The damn kid busted through the front door and got between me and my son. He didn’t even flinch when I raised a hand to him.” He knew she was letting him continue on his own. “Mary came in then...stopped me before I did worse. She kicked me out. Said she’d had enough with my anger and drinking. Said I had to get help and stop with the alcohol. I wasn’t allowed back until I apologized to the boys and meant it.” 

 

“Do you regret what you did?” 

 

“I mean yeah. I shouldn’t have raised my fist to my kid or his friend.” 

 

“Is that it?” 

 

He didn’t hold her gaze long. 

 

“Do you think there is anything wrong with your son?” 

 

He clenched his teeth. His brain was literally teetering between yes and no. Part of his brain was conditioned to respond yes for no other reason than that’s what he’d been told to say all his life. The other part, the self thinking logical father side was saying no. The two sides warred back and forth between each other. 

 

Missouri could see the conflict in his eyes. 

 

“Is that boy actually your sons friend?” 

 

He closed his eyes for a good long moment and shook his head. “Not anymore apparently.” 

 

“What is he to him then?” 

 

She was going to make him say it wasn’t she? He felt his body tense up, “His boyfriend.” his body relaxed a bit after he said it. 

 

“John there is more going on here than just how you feel about your son’s sexuality. Based off of what you told me I get the feeling your family has noticed something over time. I want to touch on that next session.” 

 

That was it? He didn’t feel like they got anywhere. He just talked about what had happened. Wasn’t she supposed to tell him what was wrong with him? How to fix it? 

 

“Have you ever kept a journal John?” 

 

Odd question. “Yes.” 

 

“Good. I want you to keep one in between sessions. Write about whatever you want. I do want you to write down about your moods. When something makes you angry jot down something small. Could be something as simple as you being mad and this person did this and that's why you were mad. I would also like you to take some time and write about your family. Your wife and kids. “

 

“What should I write about them?” 

 

“Whatever you’d like. Anything, just write about them.” 

 

Sounded a little silly but what the hell couldn’t make things worse could it?” 

 

“Just get yourself a journal if you don’t already have one. Heck a simple notebook would work and just make it a habit to write in it regularly.” 

 

He already had one. It was packed away but he still had the journal from Christmas. “I guess I could do that.” 

 

She smiled and stood. “Good. I’ll see you next week John. Make sure you set up the next appointment with Becky out front.” 

 

He shook her hand and headed out. Half of him felt like it was a waste of time but another part felt like this could go somewhere. He rolled his shoulders and tried not to roll his eyes at the overly perky receptionist. He could feel Bobby watching him from the sitting area. After the appointment was made he walked over and handed the appointment card to Bobby and silently walked out of the office. Bobby didn’t say a word, he knew John needed some quiet time for now.

 

\------

Cas was sitting at his desk typing out his essay when he heard his door open. He already knew who it by the sound of their steps. 

“Hello Dean,” He smiled as Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him then rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“Almost done?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah. Just a bit more.” 

“Wanna finish it later?” 

“Dean I am almost done.” 

“Yeah but...your house is empty now.” 

“What?” 

“Your Dad, Gabe and Anna just left. Sooo we have the house to ourselves.” 

“Dean….I gotta finish this.” 

“Ugh fine.” Dean then smirked. “Yeah you finish and I’ll get started.” 

“What?” Cas turned to look at him. 

Dean walked around and pushed Cas’s chair back and dropped down to his knees between Cas’s legs. He reached out to pull down Cas’s sweats. 

“Dean?” Cas gasped and tried to stop him. 

“Cas you keep typing and I’ll get us started. Win win.” 

“Dean I won’t be able to...Con-concentrate.” He gasped as Dean didn’t wait and pulled him out of his pants and took the head of his cock into his mouth. 

Dean smirked and pulled away, “You were saying? Come on Cas the faster you finish the faster we can have more fun.” He ran his tongue up Cas’s shaft. He felt Cas shudder under his tongue. 

Cas bit his lip. He still wasn't so sure. 

“Come one Professor Novak,” Dean practically purred before taking Cas into his mouth again. That was just the small push Cas needed. He looked up to see Cas lick his lips before getting back to writing. Dean wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Cas type this fast before. He tried to chuckle but his mouth was a bit full at the moment. 

He still wasn’t as good as Cas was at this but he wasn’t bad. Cas seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. The second Cas finished the last sentence he slammed his laptop shut and leaned back in his seat. Dean grinned as he felt Cas run his fingers through his hair, yeah that felt great. He patted Cas’s leg to give him the okay to move if he wanted to. Cas kept his thrusts slow and shallow. He knew Dean had a functioning gag reflex and still wasn’t used to this. Dean did his best to take him as deep as he could and make it feel good for him. He could hear Cas letting out soft sounds and gasping as he took him in deeper. 

Eventually Cas pulled him away, “Don’t wanna cum yet.” 

“No? How do you want to cum angel?” 

“With you in me.” 

Dean’s widened, oh he was totally on board for that. He scrambled up to his feet and yanked off his shirt. The door was already locked so no worries there He was about to ask Cas to get on the bed first when Cas pushed him back onto the mattress. 

“Get comfy Dean.” Cas tossed off his own shirt. 

Dean had no idea what he had planned but he was totally on board. He propped himself up against the headboard and watched as his boyfriend stripped down to nothing. He himself was half wearing his sweats still. Cas got up on the bed and straddled his hips. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Cas bit his bottom lip as he stared at Dean. 

“Are we gonna do what I think we are?” 

Cas chuckled and reached into his night stand for the lube. He handed it to Dean before turning around still straddling Dean’s hips and leaned down onto his elbows. “Why don’t you get me ready Dean?” 

Holy fucking shit, that was the sexiest thing ever. Cas was right there in front of him waiting for him. Dean wasted absolutely no time getting his fingers lubed up and pressed into Cas. Cas moaned against the sheets as Dean thrusted his fingers into him. He hand a firm grasp on Dean’s legs as he began to move his hips pushing Dean further in. Dean could tell Cas wanted to hurry along with the prepping process but Dean refused. He didn't’ want anything to hurt Cas.

Cas was begging for it by the second finger and demanding it by the third. Finally he yanked Dean’s fingers out of him and whipped around.  

“Now….no more prep I need you now.” He said pushing Dean back against the headboard with one hand and grasping Dean’s cock with his other. He lined himself up and slowly sank down on him. “Oh my god yes.” He whispered out. 

Dean had a firm hold on Cas’s hips and helped guide him down. His boyfriend had such great ideas. He watched as Cas slowly sank down onto him until Cas’s ass was firmly planted against his pelvis. 

“Dean...dean you’re so deep like this.” Cas rolled his hips a little feeling him inside. 

“Fuck Cas, you’re so hot like this.” He reached out and ran a finger up Cas’s hard cock. “You’re so hard for me.” 

“Yes,” Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean, “Can’t help it when I am with you.” He deepened their kiss and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Can’t wait to have you fill me. Want it so bad.” He wrapped his arms over Dean’s shoulders and slowly began rolling his hips. “Come on Dean, don’t leave it all to him.” 

Dean didn’t need Cas to tell him twice. He helped him pick up the pace and thrusted into him deep and hard. This time would be quick and dirty. It was about getting off and feeling good. Plus who knew when Cas’s family would be back. 

“Yes Dean….harder.” Cas buried his face against Dean’s neck. Dean was pretty sure his angel was leaving some large hickeys on his neck. Probably payback for the ones he’d left. Dean shifted his position a bit for better leverage and a better angle. Must have been right on point with the change in sounds leaving Cas’s mouth. They wouldn’t last long this time. Cas was leaking heavily from his cock and the way he clenched around Dean were telltale signs he was close. 

Cas didn’t leave it all to Dean. He was lifting and slamming down onto his cock in return. Cas was really showing off those impressive leg muscles of his. Dean ran his hand over Cas’s thigh, he could feel his muscles under his smooth skin. His hand trailed back to his hip then behind to his lower spine. From there he got an idea. Cas could stop him at anytime if he didn’t like it. His hand trailed down and slowly rubbed Cas’s rim. He could feel himself moving in and out of Cas. he wondered if Cas could take a little bit more. He rubbed a bit more until Cas looked to him. He gave Dean a questioning look. Just as always with a quick look a full conversation was had. Cas gave him a small nod of permission. Dean kissed him and slowly slipped in a finger alongside his dick. 

Cas let out a cry and throaty moan as Dean stretched him wider. Dean didn’t get to test much out of that because Cas was quickly cumming after Dean had gotten his finger halfway in. He watched as Cas threw his head back and his whole body tense up as he was overtaken by an orgasm. It didn’t take much more than that to have Dean follow closely after. 

Cas collapsed against his chest breathing quick and heavy. 

“Oh my god Dean….wow.” He breathed out as he tucked his head under Dean’s chin. 

“That was pretty good.” 

“I wanna try that again.”

“What the position or the extra finger?” 

“...both.” 

“I am down for both.” Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

“Can we just...stay like this for a bit?” 

“Of course, anything you want angel.” 

“Good.” Dean was about to close his eyes when he heard the front door open and Gabriel yell up the stairs. 

“You two better be decent we brought food.” 

The two groaned in perfect unison. They had to get up now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the new chapter. There are so many things I wanna do. I feel like soon I just wanna do a full on Fluff chapter with Dean and Cas being grossly adorable the whole time XD. The part that I am really worried about fudging up is John's. I really want it to be good and natural. I don't want it rushed or feel like a quick fix it. With all of these situations I want them to feel as relateable as possible including John's part. So I am hoping i am doing well in that regard. In the story Valentines day is coming up and I can't wait to write it. Who do you think is going to do all the romantic stuff? Dean? Cas? Both? OwO
> 
> I am so sorry to anyone who commented on the first chapter 41 that was a notification update. I accidentally deleted it instead of just replacing the text >.< I did comment to those who commented I am so sorry those got deleted .
> 
> I am back and I am feeling better and the Con went great. I was so amazing to sell my original artwork and fanart. It was so awesome to see supernatural fans. They loved my buttons and prints. I am so excited to do more artist alley tables.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff lots and Lots of fluff  
> Some comedy  
> Some smut  
> Some John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is enough fluff

Dean walked into the living room to find Cas sprawled out across the couch. He shook his head as he walked over. 

 

“And where am I supposed to sit?” He had a pretty good idea. 

 

Cas simply dropped one leg off the couch leaving room in between so Dean could sit. Dean didn’t say anything simply plopped himself down and leaned back against Cas’s chest after grabbing the remote. Cas practically wrapped himself around Dean like a cuddly octopus and nuzzled his neck waiting for Dean to pick a movie. 

 

“Cas, that’s a little distracting.” He chuckled softly. Cas made a small sound but continued doing what he was doing. His arms were wrapped around Dean’s torso and his legs tangled with Dean’s. 

 

Dean flipped through some movies on Netflix. They decided earlier to pick a scary movie. He was reading a description for one when Cas started running his fingers through his hair. Dean couldn’t help but let his eyes flutter closed. 

 

“Cas…” He whispered out. 

 

“Pick a movie Dean,” Cas finally spoke and made sure it was right into his ear. Dean groaned softly and forced his eyes opened. Cas went back to slowly running his hands through Dean’s hair. He leaned more into the touches once he finally picked something. Once the movie started Cas moved to snack on the popcorn and left his free arm wrapped loosely around Dean’s shoulders. 

 

Dean had to admit these small moments were his favorite with Cas. It just went to show they didn’t need to do much and he was happier than ever. Being with Cas even made studying tolerable. He had never been much of a cuddler in the past and he always felt like he needed to be doing something with the person he was dating to have fun or keep them interested. Cas though, he didn’t feel pressured to do things or impress him. He knew Cas loved him no matter what they did, it made him want to do everything and then some for him. 

 

Dean smiled and leaned his head back to look at Cas. Cas looked to him with an equally affectionate smile. His eyes gleamed wondering what was on his mind. 

 

“Love you,” Dean gave Cas’s hand a small squeeze. He watched his angel blush and duck his head down shyly. 

 

“I love you too,” Cas kissed his temple and hugged him close. 

 

“You’ve turned me into such a sap Cas...and I don’t even mind.” Dean nuzzled his cheek. 

 

“Hmmm I happen to like my boyfriend sappy.” Cas leaned his head so he could kiss Dean. It was a little awkward of a position but they made it work. 

 

\------

 

Dean had finished up wrestling practice and headed on over to Cas’s place. He was actually looking forward to finishing up his paper with Cas. School work was much easier once he’d finally accepted the help. Having a hot tutor he could kiss whenever he wanted didn’t hurt either. 

 

He knocked and waited for someone to open it. He was still not quite at the comfort level to just walk right in. Cas was the same with his house too even though his Ma always told him he could walk right in. He was fully expecting Cas to open the door but instead was greeted by a grinning Gabe. 

 

He opened his mouth to say hi but Gabe paused him with a hand held up. He held up a finger to his lips telling Dean to keep quiet. Dean wasn’t sure what was going on but followed his lead. As he entered the house the quietly dropped his bag down and followed Gabe. He could hear music coming from the living room. It wasn’t music you’d hear on the radio though, it was dance music. Music like the kind he’d heard at Anna’s dance recital. 

 

As they peeked around the corner Dean could see all the furniture was pushed against the walls and in the center Cas was twirling Anna. They were dancing to the music. He must be helping her practice. Dean smiled and leaned against the doorway to watch them. How many other brothers would do this for their little sisters? He hoped all but he was sure not many. Heck he was pretty sure if he’d had a little sister he’d put up a bit of a fight before he finally gave in. He had a feeling though that it didn’t take much for Anna to get Cas to help. 

 

He stayed there and watched them, Cas wasn’t as bad as he made himself out to be. It was obvious he knew the steps by heart he must have practiced with Anna a lot. He wondered if Cas was good at other kinds of dancing. 

 

As the song ended Cas finally looked up to see Dean standing there watching him. He blushed bright red and tried to look anywhere but where Dean was standing. Dean was positive his boyfriend was looking for a place to hide but there was none since the furniture was up against the walls. 

 

“You’re a pretty good dancer Angel.” Dean ginned and Anna giggled. 

 

“He is isn’t he?” Anna dragged Cas over. “Can you dance Dean?” 

 

“A little.” 

 

“Show me,” She asked and pushed Cas towards him. 

 

“Huh?” Cas’s eyes went wide as he turned to look at Anna. His siblings began chanting ‘dance’ over and over again. 

 

“Come on Cas it’s just one dance.” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. He couldn’t even lie, he wanted to dance with him. 

 

“Dean,” Cas whispered back. 

 

“Just one, come on it’s just us.” Dean pulled out the moose grade puppy eyes, “Please.” 

 

He watched Cas’s resolve crumble. 

 

“Fine...but just one.” they all whooped at the answer. Dean lead Cas to the living room again. Anna picked something Dean would find easier to dance to. Dean let Cas decide who would lead. He watched Cas ponder it a moment before letting Dean lead. Dean would have been happy either way. The who ‘masculinity’ label seemed less and less important the more he was with Cas. As long as they were both happy and comfortable that’s all that mattered right? 

 

Dean guided him in a small circle around the living room. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Cas as they moved. He leaned in and rested his temple against his. 

 

“You’re a great brother Cas.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Not a lot of brothers would help their little sisters like that.” 

 

“I am sure that isn’t true.” 

 

“I think it is. You’re pretty great.” 

 

“I know you do stuff for Sam all the time. You’re a great brother too.” 

 

“Not the same.”

 

“Yes it is.” Cas turned and kissed his temple ending the little back and forth. 

 

Gabe and Anna soon joined in though their dancing was more haphazard and not serious at all. Dean and Cas looked over to see the two laughing and trying to stomp on the others foot. Much to their surprise the sound of the front door opening cut through the music. They all turned to see Bart walking in. 

 

“Uh...did I miss an invite or something?” He looked around the living room. They couldn’t help but chuckle at the confused look on his face. Dean couldn’t help but compare his narrowed eyed confused look to Cas’s. He saw where he got it from. 

 

\------ 

 

Cas and Dean walked along the downtown sidewalk heading to a cafe so they could hang out with Charlie. Normally they'd be holding hands but Cas was in the middle of texting Inias about their upcoming away game. 

 

They were a block away when someone called out to Dean. Cas paused and looked to see a woman in her late thirties with a stroller. It looked like she was a family friend. 

 

Cas pocketed his phone and followed after Dean. Dean was instantly crouched down and talking to the baby. 

 

“Wow aren't you growing so fast.” He talked to the little boy as if he were much older. The baby absolutely loved the attention and Dean he was full of giggles and smiles. Cas could help but smile as he watched Dean play with the baby. 

 

He looked up when he felt eyes on him. The woman was watching him with an unreadable expression. Cas looked away wondering if she didn't approve. He was distracted again by Dean playing with the baby. He couldn't help but smile again. He heard a chuckle and looked to see the woman smiling. She leaned in to whisper to him.

 

“Being good with kids is surprisingly attractive isn't it?” She gave him a knowing look.

 

Cas blushed bright red and nodded. “Had no idea until now.”

 

Dean finally stood and brushed off his knees. “Sorry I forgot to introduce you two. This is Castiel Novak. My boyfriend.”

 

“That would explain the looks he was giving you.” She winked as she teased Dean. “Wait Novak?”

 

“My cousin is on the football team.” Cas figured that's where she remembered the name from.

 

“No, from soccer right? You're my little brothers Co-captain right?”

 

“Inias?”

 

“Yup that dork is my little brother.” Cas chuckled. “I'm Hester.”

 

They talked a bit more before waving goodbye and heading off to the cafe. 

 

“You're really good with kids.” Cas said taking his hand. 

 

“Nah.”

 

“You are.” Cas leans in. 

 

Dean turned and raised a brow. “Cas?”

 

“Huh?” Cas grinned at him.

 

“You attracted to that?”

 

“I am now.” He chuckled and kissed Dean's temple. He tugged Dean into the cafe before he could start teasing him. 

 

\------

 

The guys were all out eating burgers at a local place. It’s one of the few places other than Benny’s Ma’s that they’d go to for burgers. Cas had come a bit later since he swung by to pick up Charlie. He was happy to see Dean had a seat waiting for him. He walked over and waved as the guys noticed him. 

 

“Hey guy,” He said as he went to sit down, Dean however pulled on his wrist before he was fully seated and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Cas knew Dean did it to pull a reaction from him. Cas ducked his head shyly and sat down. 

 

“Hello to you too Dean.” Dean chuckled at him. 

 

“You two always like this or just around us?” Gordon teased. 

 

“They’re totally like this all the time.” Charlie said looking over Benny’s menu. Seemed like they had to share. It didn’t look like enough for everyone. Dean simply shook his head and tilted his menu so Cas could read it too. 

 

Cas leaned over so his arm rested on the back of Dean’s chair and read over the menu. Everything sounded and looked amazing he had no idea what to order. He was half tempted to let Dean pick for him since he was familiar with everything. 

 

The waitress came by and took their drink orders and left them to finish deciding on their food. All Cas knew so far was that he wanted sweet potato fries. He was about to ask Dean’s opinion when Dean looked up and stared at Cole. 

 

“Dude you keep staring what the heck?”

 

“Sorry I was just um...curious.”

 

“Curious about what?”It was never good when Cole got curious about something. As Dean liked to put it, “he says some really dumb ass shit sometimes.” 

 

“Like…” He gestures to them, “You’re both pretty masculine so... who is top?”

 

There was a still moment before the whole table bursts into a jumble of words. 

 

“Dude you can’t ask that.”

 

“Why do you want to know that?”

 

“Who asks that?”

 

Charlie face palmed, “Dude you can’t just like….no just...why?” Cas had a feeling she was rearing up an educational lecture right about now and he was so ready to just dig a hole and bury himself in it. 

 

He looked over at Dean and saw a devious smirk pull at his lips. Oh no. Dean then crossed his arms and wait for the right moment to speak up. 

 

“Why does it only have to be one?” There was a pause after his spoke and everyone turned to him. Gad actually chuckled, Michael covered his face, Benny rolled his eyes and Cas buried his face against Dean’s shoulder. Why was this happening to him?  _ Because your boyfriend likes to watch people squirm. _ You aren’t wrong brain. Needless to say Cole was left speechless. 

 

“Cole I did not need to know that about Cas and Dean. Just like I didn’t need to know about that time your ex tried to trick you into a threesome with another guy. Just like how I didn’t need to know about that time Michael got tied to a bed and left naked at a party. Some things don’t need to be asked.” Benny patted his shoulder.   

 

Suddenly all attention was diverted from Cas and Dean to Michael. 

 

“Dude what kinky girl were you seeing?” Gordon teased.

 

“I...wasn’t seeing her.”

 

“OH.MY.GOD. It was that band girl you hooked up with last year wasn’t it? Dude I told you I felt like that wouldn’t end well.” Cole laughed as he sat back. 

 

Charlie shook her head and turned to Cas to see that he hadn’t died of embarrassment and had pulled away from Dean’s shoulder. She watched Dean murmur a soft apology and sneak in a kiss to his temple. When Dean started joking with the guys Charlie leaned over to whisper to Cas. 

 

“So….just wondering...but was what Dean said true?” Honestly she would not have guessed Dean would be willing to bottom, at least not until way later. She watched Cas turn beet read once again. 

 

“Oh my….Charlie.”He covered his face and refused to say anything when Dean tried to ask what was wrong. Charlie was pretty sure she had a rough idea of his answer. If Dean hadn’t yet they have definitely talked about it. 

 

\------

 

Dean smirked at a joke he saw on twitter. He knew Cas would get a kick out of it. He looked down and was only able to see the top of his head. He’d been pretty quiet he must have been really into the book he was reading. 

 

They’d spent some down time cuddled up on Cas’s  bed reading and surfing the web. Cas was curled up between Dean’s legs. His back against Dean’s chest. Dean leaned down and kissed the top of his head. 

 

“Hey Angel look at this.” He didn’t get a response. He leaned over to get a better look at Cas only to find out he was fast asleep. Cas was always good looking but there was something about seeing him asleep that tugged at Dean’s heart.He reached and brushed some hair from his forehead. 

 

Cas shifted and got comfy again. Dean could have sworn he heard Cas whisper his name. He slowly and gently moved Cas to lay down properly He curled up next to him draping an arm over his stomach. Was it odd he found enjoyment just watching him sleep?  _ Probably _ . Oh well. He leaned up and placed a kiss on Cas’s forehead before laying back down next to him. He fell asleep not too long after with his arms wrapped around Cas. 

 

\------

 

Cas made his way off the practice field towards the benches  to find Dean sitting there waiting. He was in a hoodie and sweats. 

 

“Finish practice already?”

 

“Yup. Just waiting on my handsome boyfriend so we can head on over to my house.”

 

Cas chuckled and took the water bottle Dean offered him. 

 

“Almost done promise.”

 

“Awesome, oh hey.”

 

“Huh?” Cas cocked his head. Dean gestured for Cas to come closer. Cas leaned down not knowing what Dean needed to tell him. He learned real quick though that he didn’t have something to tell him. He was pulled into a kiss. From behind he heard whistling from the team. Cas couldn’t see it but Dean had ever so playfully flipped them off, which in turn had the team laughing.

 

“Dean,” Cas half pouted as Dean grinned up at him. 

 

“Hurry Ma’s waiting for us.” 

 

Cas huffed and turned to head back onto the field. He was both super happy and embarrassed. He wouldn’t change a thing though. He was happier than he’d been in such a long time. 

 

“Kick ass Babe, Love you.” Dean called out. Cas half stumbled as he heard him. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean wink at him. 

 

Inias playfully nudged him, “Damn Cas what kind of magic power do you have?” He was only teasing though. It was kind of amazing though to see how someone could change when they meet the right person. 

 

“Can we just finish this up?” Cas was pretending he wasn’t blushing all over. 

 

Inias patted his back and got them all back onto the field. 

 

\------

 

Dean made his way downstairs after he finished showering. Oh man it smelled delicious. Ma was baking, he couldn’t wait to see what it was. He turned into the kitchen to find not just his Ma but Sam and Cas. Sam was working on homework asking Cas question on his paper. Cas answered from the other side of the island where he helped Mary mix some cookie dough. 

 

He smiled as he watched his family. A part of him still felt bad his dad wasn’t here, but that was his father's own doing and if he really wanted to be apart of this he’d would be putting the work into getting better. He hoped he was. This right here though, this was god damn near perfect. He wasn’t really listening only watching. Watching Cas make a small joking getting his Ma to laugh and Sam to roll his eyes. He watched as Cas began gesturing with cookie dough covered hands as he told a story. Then he watched as Ma patted his shoulder and kissed the top of his head as she thanked him. 

 

Dean finally made himself known as he walked in. He didn’t say anything as he beelined for Cas. He surprised him as he hugged him from behind and touched his forehead to the back of Cas’s neck. 

 

“Dean?” Cas asked looking over his shoulder. 

 

“I am fine,” Dean murmured. He could feel Cas turn, he was probably looking at his Ma. 

 

Mary looked between the two, who knew her oldest could act like this? It was endearing. Dean mumbled something but she couldn’t hear it, but she could see the look on Cas’s face and she was pretty sure she knew what had been said. She watched Cas turned and whisper something back to Dean. She could see Dean’s hold on Cas tighten a little before he stood up straight and placed a kiss on Cas’s cheek before moving to his side to help. She was still getting used to the pda and it had little to do with him dating a boy. Dean had never been big on hugs and kisses in front of others. Just went to show much important this relationship was to him. 

 

“Dean do not stick your finger in that dough or so help me.” Cas scolded him. 

 

Dean’s face was nothing but mischievous as his finger inched closer to the bowl. 

 

“Dean,” Cas gave a warning tone. Dean’s finger moved even closer. They stared each other down until Mary came up behind Dean and popped him on the back of his head. 

 

“Dean you can have some after it’s all baked.” She smirked as he rubbed the back of his head, such an exaggerator.    

 

“Cas you see how Ma treats me? So mean.” He wrapped his arms around Cas and rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

“Poor thing,” Cas gave Mary a look. She could tell Cas knew exactly what he was getting into when he started dating Dean. “I’ll kiss it better ‘k?” His tone playful as he kissed the top of his head. 

 

“I think I need another.”

 

“Oh my gosh Dean you’re so over dramatic sometimes.” Cas said before kissing his head once more. Before Dean could as for another he put him to work placing the dough on the cookie sheet. 

 

Mary pretended she hadn’t seen Sam sneaking photos. Why did she get the feeling her youngest was up to something she wanted to be a part of? 

 

\------

 

Dean was leaning back against Baby’s hood as Cas ran his fingers through his hair. Dean pulled him in closer as he licked across his lower lip. He nipped and gently tugged at Cas’s lip. He was glad they were able to slip away for some alone time at their favorite spot. He ran his hands under Cas’s shirt. They’d been so busy recently they hadn’t been able to have any sex and honestly they were both feeling the urge pretty heavily. Cas had barely been able to keep his hands off of Dean the second they left town. 

 

Their kisses grew hungrier and messier. Cas was making a complete mess of his hair as he tugged on it. He had to admit his Angel had become quite the kisser. The things he could do with that tongue left Dean’s legs weak. Dean’s hands began heading south and slipped under the waistband of Cas’s joggers. He was so glad Cas had dressed comfy it made it so easy to get his hands where he wanted them. 

 

He grabbed his ass in both hands and squeezed. Cas groaned into his mouth and rolled his hips grinding their hard ons against each other. Dean massaged Cas’s toned ass in his hands before slowly moving one hand closer to his entrance. Cas spread his legs a bit making it easier for Dean. 

 

They should probably make their way into the impala soon before he took him right there. As his finger grazed against Cas’s rim he felt hands on his belt buckle. Woah, did Cas want it out here? Maybe he had a blanket in the trunk. 

 

“Cas...babe…” Dean pulled away to ask where he wanted it. Cas’s eyes were deep blue and sexy as hell. Fuck, Dean didn’t think he’d make it into the car despite how much he enjoyed sex in the back seat of his impala. Cas licked the bottom of his lip before stepping around Dean. He faced the hood as he pulled off his shirt. “Holy shit,” Dean murmured as he watched Cas drop his shirt on the hood of his car. Dean’s mouth was dry as he tried to swallowed. His boyfriend's back was a work of art. Well toned muscles perfectly etched onto his wide shoulders and narrow waist. 

 

“Dean you should go get a condom,” Cas looked over his shoulder, his hands toying with the waistband of his sweats. 

 

“Why?” His eyes locked on Cas’s waist watching Cas slowly inch them down. 

 

“Don’t wanna dirty the impala do we?” Dean didn’t need to hear another word as he hurried off to grab what he needed from the car and made his way back. Cas waited until he was behind him before dropping his pants down to his knees and bending over the Impala. Dean was so glad it was night time. Cas held out a hand. 

 

“Why don’t you get me ready while I put this on?” Oh no he was doing the deep sexy voice. Dean was a goner. Note to self, Cas got real kinky when he got really horny.  _ Noted for future reference.  _

 

Dean poured lube onto his fingers from a packet and picked up where he left off. His finger circled his rim making sure he was ready before pushing in the first finger. Cas had already slipped on the condom and hand made himself comfortable using his shirt as a makeshift pillow. He loved Baby but she wasn’t very comfortable to lay down on. He knew exactly what Cas liked so he make his way straight to his favorite spots instantly getting reactions from his angel. When they did this Dean liked to do a little exploring try different things in between all of Cas’s favorites to see what else he liked. Every time he did this he found out something new. Cas seemed to like it when he pushed the angle of his finger to press more heavily against his walls as he reached for his prostate. He felt Cas’s legs wobble, oh he really liked that. He felt like Cas was prepped enough and pushed in a second finger. He tried the new angle with both fingers and got his angel to whimper and roll his hips.  _ Even better.  _ Sometimes I wish I could high five you.  _ Same...mental high five?  _ Mental high five. 

 

Dean got his third finger in and then realized he was pushing Cas way too close to the edge. The way things were going Cas would be cumming before Dean ever got to enter him. Cas reached back and pulled his hand out. 

 

“Dean...need you…” He looked over his shoulder his eyes pleading for release. 

 

Dean could never deny his angel a thing. He lined up before sinking into him deep and slow. He heard Cas groan out in relief. They’d both needed this. Dean started them off slow and shallow with his thrusts. He kept his pace until Cas slapped his thigh urging him to go faster. Dean leaned forward placing his hands on the Impala bracketing Cas’s head. This gave him the perfect leverage to hit that angle he found earlier. Just like before the angle had Cas melting underneath him. 

 

They worked perfectly in sync. Dean leaned down lower and Cas lifted his ass higher giving Dean better access. 

 

“Cas...fuck...so good.” He kissed and bit at his shoulders. He wanted to leave more and more marks. It was so hard not to. Now that they were out and not hiding themselves he wanted everyone to know Cas was his boyfriend. 

 

“Dean...not gonna...I can’t …” Dean knew what that meant. He reached around and took hold of Cas’s cock. He stroked him helping him towards his climax. Cas gasped and moaned, small sounds left his mouth as Dean pounded into him. He let out a choked out cry when he finally reached the edge. His hand had reached down to hold onto Dean’s wrist as he stroked him and once he climaxed his nails dug into his arm. Dean stroked him through until he had to stop before it became too much. He didn’t mind the markings Cas’s fingers would leave after that. He moved to hold his hips as he kept thrusting wanting to find relief too. 

 

“Dean...inside.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Inside...fuck….inside please.” Dean had no idea how he got this lucky. Maybe good karma from a past life. His boyfriend was absolutely perfect for him. Never one to deny him Dean gave him exactly what he wanted a few moments later. His fingers dug into Cas’s hips as his whole body shook filling Cas until he had nothing left. He leaned down and rested his forehead against the center of Cas’s shoulder blades. 

 

“You’re so perfect Cas.” He whispered and kissed his back. 

 

“You’re speaking crazy Dean.” Cas placed a hand over Dean’s hand that was now resting on his stomach. 

 

“No I am speaking infatuated and in love boyfriend.” 

 

Cas laughed and squeezed his hand. 

 

“Hmmm well I guess I can accept compliments of that kind.” 

 

“Good because you’re gonna get them all the time.” 

 

“Mmm, I look forward to that.” He rubbed his hand over Dean’s. “Know what else I look forward to ?” 

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Getting cleaned up.” 

 

Dean perked up and stood up. He very slowly pulled out of Cas both of them cringing at the feeling. He pulled off his shirt and set it down. So Cas could sit on Baby while he went to grab stuff to clean them both up. Cas took the spot and waited. Dean came back and cleaned him up with no hesitation. Every touch gentle and caring. When he finished Cas pulled his clothes back on and gave him the sweetest kiss. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

Dean touched his forehead to Cas’s, “I love you too.” Their noses gently bumping before kissing again. 

 

\------

 

“John it’s good to see you,” Missouri said as she let john into her office. She watched the man make his way to the same seat as before. He already had coffee in hand so she went straight to her seat and picked up her note book. “How have you been since our last meeting?”

 

“I haven’t had a drink.”  He really hadn’t. It’s been fucking hard but he hadn’t had a single sip. Bobby and Ellen had been a huge help. Knowing it was the only way he could see his family again was also a huge push. 

 

“That’s very good. I am happy for you John. It isn’t easy.” Her words were genuine and John could tell. 

 

“Have you been keeping a journal?” 

 

“I have.” He held it up so she could see it. “Got myself writing in it daily even if it’s just a bit.” It was hard at first but soon he fell back into the habit just like he had when he was younger. 

 

“That’s perfect. It’s a beautiful journal.” It looked hand made. 

 

“Thank you...it was...um a gift.” 

 

“From one of your sons?” She assumed that’s where it would come from. She was surprised as he shook his head. 

 

“Uh...no.” He scratched the back of his neck. “It was a Christmas gift...from...Castiel.” 

 

That was an even bigger surprise. He’d kept it and had chosen to write in it for his therapy. Maybe it was his way of taking a step forward. 

 

“It is a beautiful gift. He put a lot of thought into it.” 

 

“Yeah,” He really had. “Worked out perfectly for this.” She could see he meant that in more than one way. 

 

“I am glad. Well why don’t we get started with today’s session okay?” 

 

He nodded and leaned back to get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter. It's a little different than how the chapters normally go and it was so much fun to write. I had so many ideas but ran out of time so I am gonna sprinkle them into the other chapters to come. I even came up with some cute ideas for college time. 
> 
> I've read all your guys comments I just haven't had time to answer them all but I will answer them bc I love talking to you guys. Thank you all for reading talk to you guys next week ^-^
> 
> side note: I don't think I've used hester yet but I am not sure and it is so hard to find her name since Winchester has Hester in it XD I use Winchester a million times. If you guys do find her somewhere else let me know lol I have no notes on her or anything so I don't think I did but I am a little paranoid I might have snuck her in somewhere other than this newest chapter.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting Range  
> ❤VALENTINE'S DAY❤

Cas sat in the passenger seat of the Winchester SUV. Mary and Cas had been discussing when they would actually go to the firing range after Bart gave the okay. Cas was both very nervous and excited. He knew this was something that was a Winchester family thing but that had very very little to do with why he wanted to learn how to handle a firearm. More than anything Cas was a curious guy who loved to learn. He soaked up knowledge like a sponge. A big plus was if he could learn about something hands on and with someone who knew the subject well. If everything he heard was true Mary Winchester was the perfect person to learn from. 

 

He glanced over to Dean’s mom. She’d been so welcoming to him and so willing to so him so much about their family. He felt so accepted around her and the rest of Dean’s family, well minus one. He hoped one day it would be all of them, more for Dean than himself. 

 

“So do you have a syllabus for me Mrs.Winchester?” He said pocketing his phone. Dean had been sending him pouting gifs and emoji’s. He didn’t like that he was being left out. He had wanted to come but Mary and Cas were going to make it a just them day. Maybe Cas should send Dean to spend some time with his own dad. Imagining that made him laugh out loud. 

 

“Don’t be surprised when I do pull up an actual syllabus Castiel.” she teased keeping her eyes on the road. When he burst out into a laugh she glanced over at him. “What’s the laugh for?” 

 

“I imagined Dean and my dad spending the day together.” He chuckled, “My dad doesn’t have many hobbies.”

 

“Oh I am sure they could find something to do that they’d both enjoy.” She grinned also imagining that. Suddenly the image of Dean in a suit at a corporate office eating a salad popped into her head and got a giggle out of her. When Cas asked she told him and he chuckled at the idea too. 

 

“He would pull off the suit well though.” 

 

“You’re biased though Castiel. But you are right.” 

 

“I am biased,but you are too. He’s your son.” 

 

They both smirked and continued talking until they finally arrived at the shooting range. Mary led them into the front desk. She’d brought her own firearms and ammo. They were greeted warmly, it was obvious Mrs.Winchester was well known here. 

 

“Hey Mary what brings you by?” A woman about Mary’s age greeted them. 

 

“I am giving Castiel here his first firearm lesson, he moved into town at the beginning of the school year. Castiel this is Kate Milligan we went to high school together. Kate this is Castiel Novak…” Mary didn’t get to continue before Kate hopped in. 

 

“Novak, you’re related to Michael right?” 

 

Castiel nodded, “Yes Ma’am he’s my cousin.” 

 

“Oh you must be Dean’s friend then. “ She smiled warmly, Cas didn’t know if he should introduce himself as Dean’s boyfriend or as a friend. Normally Dean was with him during these things. He didn’t get to debate very long before Mary stepped in. 

 

“He’s Dean’s boyfriend actually.” Mary stood proudly. Cas felt a blush rise up, he could tell where Dean got his assertiveness from. 

 

“Huh?” Cas could see Mrs.Milligan tense up and a tick in her jaw. Her eyes flitted between the two. A subtle look of disbelief flashed across her eyes. He glanced at Mary to see her raise a challenging eyebrow. She was a protective mama bear right now waiting, daring her to say something. 

 

“His boyfriend.” The gears in Kate’s mind turned until deciding it was best to not say something that might come off rude or wrong. 

 

She smiled again, “Well Castiel you have yourself one of the best teachers you can have.” 

 

His body relaxed, she looked much warmer and relaxed again. “So I’ve heard.” 

 

“Dean’s quite annoyed I wouldn’t let him teach Castiel.” 

 

“Oh I can imagine. Probably wanted to show off a little.” The women both laughed. Kate had a boy of her own. Adam was younger than Sam but she understood. 

 

They talked for a bit longer until Mary led Cas to an area before the rage where they could go over things before heading out. Mary took them to a spot further out from where people walked through so Cas wouldn’t feel uncomfortable with people walking by or feeling like they were watching. 

 

“Okay so first we go over the rules.” Mary said setting her stuff on the table. Cas nodded and stood ready to soak in all she had to say. 

 

Mary started off with the basics of gun safety. Going further in depth making sure he could repeat them all back. They both knew he would easily be able to but they did it anyways. She then went into some more detailed rules and guidelines. Was it bad Cas wished he’d brought a notebook?  _ Nerd.  _ Shut up.  _ Dean would totally tease you.  _ Yeah but it wouldn’t be mean teasing.  _ True.  _

 

Once again she had Castiel go over the guidelines and rules she’d laid out for him which he did. He made sure to ask questions when he needed something explained more. He probably asked more questions than needed but Mary didn’t seemed to mind. If anything she welcomed it. After a while she went into the actual parts to the guns they’d be using that day. 

 

“We’ll be keeping to handguns for now.” He nodded in agreement he knew he wasn’t quite ready to move on from anything past that yet. Though he will admit there was a part of him that was itching to try a rifle some day.

 

Mary went over the different parts of the gun and what they did and how they functioned. It was a very informative lesson. His smile was wide as she pulled out an actual diagram. He and Mrs.Winchester would get along just fine.  _ As if you didn’t already know that. You’re practically her son now. _ What? If Cas could blush in his mind he would definitely be doing that right now. 

 

She demonstrated field stripping a gun, he wouldn’t be doing that yet but it was so interesting to watched. He knew she was definitely showing off when she took it apart the second time in record speed. 

 

“Okay feeling good?”

 

“Yes. You sure you don’t teach lessons Mrs.Winchester?” 

 

She chuckled and packed up so they could head outside to the range. “I only teach my boys.” She patted his arm and he stood up straighter at the affection. 

 

He followed her out to the far end of the range once again giving them privacy away from watchful eyes. He knew people couldn’t help but be curious but it still made him uncomfortable feeling eyes on them. He was happy he didn’t have to explain this to Mary, she knew him well enough now to just know. 

 

Needless to say he was nervous once she was placing the gun down in front of him. 

 

“Um...could I watch you first? I liked to learn from example as well if I can.” He liked being able to have a visual to go with if possible. He felt like it helped him learn better. She nodded and demonstrated how he should stand and hold himself. She made sure he knew to keep his safety glasses and ear protection on. He watched closely as she got ready. After watching her shoot a few rounds Cas felt pretty confident he could do this without messing up. 

 

He swapped her spots and got into position just as she showed him. She gave him a nod of approval at each step when he got it right. With a deep breath Cas lifted his hands and aimed right at the target ahead of him. 

 

Cas lost complete sense of time while he was there with Mrs.winchester. When he finally checked the time he was surprised to see they’d been there for a couple of hours. It wasn’t until they’d packed out said their goodbyes to Mrs.Milligan and got into the SUV that Cas finally checked his phone. He had a long string of texts from dean. Mostly just asking how things were going. 

 

“So Cas how was it?” Mary asked as she turned on the vehicle. 

 

He turned to face her better. “I really enjoyed it. It was quite a learning experience. I don’t think it’s something I’d probably do on a regular basis but I get it.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

 

“I am glad to hear you enjoyed it. We can come back whenever you feel like it.” 

 

“Do you think...next time i could try one of the rifles?” 

 

She glanced at him then chuckled, “We can definitely do that. You’re a quick learner. Who knows you might give Dean a run for his money one day.” 

 

He chuckled and settled back into his seat. “Oh I don’t know about that.” A small idea flickered at the back of his mind. There was something he’d always wanted to learn but had never had the opportunity. “Mrs.Winchester?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“Do you know how to use a bow?” 

 

He watched her perk up at that. 

 

“Castiel do you want to learn how to use a bow and arrow?” 

 

He nodded, “Yes. I kind of always wanted to.” 

 

“I would be more than happy to teach you. Dean never took to bows neither did Sam so this will be so much fun.” She looked absolutely overjoyed to teach him more. 

 

They didn’t go straight home, instead Mary detoured and took them to Mrs.Lafitte’s restaurant so they could eat. No surprise to anyone Dean was sending a series of pouts in between his messages telling him he was happy Cas had enjoyed his day at the range, ‘even if it was without him.’ Cas chuckled knowing there was no heat to his words. He’d make it up to him when they got back. 

 

They got back to the Winchester home with food for the boys who snatched it up with hugs, Cas may have gotten a kiss on the cheek too from Dean. As the boys ate Mary poured herself and Cas tea as they talked about their day. The boys filled in what they’d done too. Sam and Kevin had been coming up with ideas for a YouTube channel, as most middle schoolers did these days. Kevin wanted an educational one and Sam wanted to do a more vlog style one. 

 

They all ended up migrating to the living room. Dean tossed himself onto the couch taking up the whole space. He laid on his stomach head pillowed on one arm and the other hanging off the edge of the couch resting on the ground. 

 

“Dean,” Cas sighed as he watched him. 

 

“No, this is your punishment for not taking me.” Cas could see the mischievous look in his eyes. 

 

Cas sighed again over dramatically before walking over and plopping down on Dean. He heard Dean grunt from under him. He scooted back so his butt wasn’t on the center of Dean’s back, but more in the space between Dean and the couch. He let his hand run through Dean’s hair. 

 

“So I was thinking maybe we can use my Christmas tickets for the botanical garden when the weather gets warmer. I am thinking early spring.” 

 

“Yeah?” Dean tried to look over his shoulder to him .

 

Cas nodded still running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Sam had gone off to get his phone charger when Cas sat on Dean and Mary was on the phone with Ellen. “Yeah. I think it’d be a perfect time.” 

 

Sam’s Christmas present was coming up too, that would be fun. He’d have to make sure that day was left empty so they could go. 

 

\------

 

“Dude you don’t think this is too cheesy?” Dean asks as he goes over his valentine's day plan again with Benny. He had already asked the guys if they’d help. They were all more than willing to help. 

 

“Everythin’ you do for Cas is cheesy so why should this be any different?” Benny crossed his arms and leaned back. 

 

Dean paused and looked up from his notebook, “You aren’t wrong.” Cas was currently at Soccer practice he’d meet them at the diner later. 

 

“Hey guys,” A female voice cuts through their conversation. Dean instinctively throws himself over his notebook. “Uhhh…” Jo pauses at their table staring at Dean. Her eyes narrow, “What are you hiding?” 

 

“Nothing.” She doesn’t buy it. 

 

“Dean...what are you hiding?” She is now dying of curiosity. She tries to reach between him to grab his book. 

 

“Leave it Jo it ain’t your business.” He tries to hold her off. 

 

“It’s his Valentine’s day plans.” Benny rolls his eyes at the two. 

 

Jo pauses and looks to benny then Dean. Her who face softens as she pulls away. “Awww that’s cute in a gross candy coated overly sugary kinda way.” 

 

“You’re just jealous.” Dean gave her a look, she stuck her tongue out in return. 

 

“Is it at least a cute plan?” She asks taking a seat next to Benny. 

 

“Oh yeah, and cheesy.” Benny watches Dean blush as he closes the notebook and shoved it into his backpack. 

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Jo does a lot of teasing but she’s happy for them. Dean’s her family and Cas makes him happy she’s glad they had each other. 

 

Dean avoids the topic and makes Jo promise not to hint a thing to Cas when he finally arrives. She teases but when Cas gets there she’s very good to not let a single thing slip.

 

\------

 

“Dean?” Cas turns in Dean’s arms so he could see him better as they lay in his arms. Valentine’s is soon, just a few days away. 

 

“Hmm,” Dean looks away from their movie to look at Cas. 

 

“Are you getting sick?” He reaches up and touches his hand to Dean’s forehead, he was warmer than normal. 

 

“Pssh No, us Winchesters never get sick.”

 

“Never?” Cas raised a skeptical brow. 

 

“Rarely get sick.” Cas accepts this answer. 

 

“I think this might be one of those rare occasions.” 

 

“Cas, hon, babe...I am fine.” Dean kisses his forehead. “Promise.” 

 

“Okay.” Cas kisses his cheek and turns back to the movie. 

 

\------

 

Dean broke his promise. He ended up sick. So sick in fact he spent February 13th at the doctors and his mom refused to let him go to school the next day. She knew he’d been planning something cute but he had a high fever and could barely walk. He was on all day bed rest. 

 

“Benny,” Dean groaned as he laid on his side, phone trapped between his ear and pillow. 

 

“Don’ worry brotha’ we got you. We’ll stick to the plan.” Benny knew how badly Dean had wanted this to go perfectly. 

 

“Thanks. I owe you all.” 

 

“We’ll take our payment in food.” 

 

“Good food.” Cole calls from a distance away through the phone.  

 

Dean’s next call is to Cas. 

 

“Hey Angel.” 

 

“Morning Dean. How are you feeling?” He know he sounds terrible and tired. 

 

“Tired, hot, tired.” 

 

“I wish I could be there today.” 

 

“It’s okay. I don’t want you getting sick anyways. “ He sighed heavily. “Man I wanted today to go perfectly.” 

 

“Dean,” Cas said his name with so much love and affection Dean could feel it all through the phone. “We can celebrate when you’re better. I know you love me even without all the valentine’s day stuff.” 

 

“I know...but I wanted to do something special.” 

 

“That alone makes me happy. Best gift ever.” If anyone had said that Dean would not have believed them but he could hear the honesty in his words leaving no doubt in Dean’s head. 

 

“Promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

 

“You don’t need to but I know you will.” He knows Cas is smiling. “I gotta head out. You rest up okay? I’ll call you at lunch. Love you.” 

 

“Love you too.” 

 

\------

 

Cas got out of his car with a sigh. It was such an odd feeling not having Dean waiting for him. He’d been a staple in Cas’s morning almost since the start of school. He made his way into the school. Along the way he saw some flowers exchanged and chocolates. He overheard cute stories and people talking about how much they hated the holiday. He took it all in and started to make plans to visit Dean after class. It would be perfect if they just relaxed and watched movies. 

 

He was surprised however when he reached his locker to find a flower poking out of one of the slots. He reached out and pulled it gently away. It wasn’t a real flower but beautiful nonetheless. He looked at it closer, it looked so real it wasn’t a cheap replica. There was a tag attached to it. He turned it to read what was written. 

 

_**RANUNCULUS** _

_ Attraction, Radiance, Charm _

 

He looked at the soft blue flower with a new meaning. He smiled at it and glanced over as someone leaned against the locker next to him. 

 

“I have never seen that boy research something so hard before.” Benny said as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“That would explain so much.” Cas held the flower as he opened up his locker to grab a book. He did his best not to let go of the flower at all the whole time. 

 

“So Dean was ‘sposed to do all the explainin’ but since he ain’t here I’ll let you know what he was doin’.” 

 

Cas nodded and closed his locker. 

 

“He gave you fake flowers since he didn’ want them dyin’ on you durin’ school. He added the little notes so you knew exactly what he meant. He had some trouble since different colors meant different things and he wanted to keep them close in color. So he chose to write down what he meant with them.” Benny pointed to the card. “Oh last thing. There is a meaning to the order you get them in.” 

 

Cas smiled at the flower then looked up again, “There’s more?” 

 

“Oh yeah.” Benny chuckled as Cas’s eyes widened this was already more than Cas had been imagining. He wished Dean was here. 

 

He got read to head off to meet with the other guys when someone snickered nearby. 

 

“Well guess we know who the girl in the relationship is.” 

 

Benny and Cas took a moment to compose themselves before looking over at Zachariah. They had totally forgotten about that guy. 

 

“Zach it is way to early in the mornin’ to be dealin’ with your bitter ass.” Benny sighed and shook his head. 

 

“What? That a sensitive subject?” Zach smirked like he’d won something. 

 

“Oh shut the fuck up Zach.” A female voice cut through Zach’s next comment. 

 

They turn to see Meg standing with a hand on her hip. 

 

“You’re just jealous because you can’t get any without paying.” She snickered and walked passed him. “Anyways giving flowers isn’t only a guy thing. My Ma’ gives my dad flowers.” 

 

“Same.” A flurry of red hair enters the scene. Charlie was standing next to Cas.

 

“My ma’ did to.” Benny shrugs. 

 

Zach opened his mouth but Meg shushed him. “Shhh we’ve heard enough stupid and close minded this morning.” With a flip of her hair she marched off. The trio chuckled and headed off leaving Zach standing in the hallway. 

 

“Wow Dean really did go all out didn’t he? I am so proud of him.” Charlie said beaming at the flower in Cas’s hand. 

 

Cas nodded, “He really did. I can’t believe he did this for me.” 

 

“Of course he did. He really cares about you.” Charlie gave his arm a squeeze. 

 

The next flower was waiting for him at Dean’s own locker. Michael seemed to be guarding it. He wondered if Dean had roped the guys in to watch the flowers until he found them that way no one messed with them.  Michael gestured for him to grab it. 

 

This one was a light lavender flower. 

 

**_PEONY_ **

_Bashful, Compassion, Good Fortune_

 

He wondered how many more there were. Cas was surprised to find there were many more. The next one he received was blue and purple. He flipped the card to read it. 

 

_ALSTROEMERIA_

_ Friendship, Devotion _

 

As Cas received them he tried to figure out what Benny had meant when he said there was a meaning to the order he was receiving them in. The next one was a bit different it was a long line of purple flowers. 

 

**_GLADIOLUS_ **

_ Strength of Character, Honor, Conviction _

 

Cas thought he might have an idea but still wasn’t too sure. He received them periodically through the day. The next one was actually two of the same flower but of different colors. One was a lavender one and the other white. 

 

**_HEATHER (White)_ **

_ Protection, Wishes Will Come True _

 

**_HEATHER (Lavender)_ **

_ Admiration, Solitude, Beauty _

 

There were more than he could imagine as the day went on. All of them in shades of blues and purples. 

 

**_ASTER_ **

_ Patience, Love of Variety _

 

Cas stared at the words and took them to many varying types of love. Then little puzzle pieces started to fall into place. The next one was the only non blue or purple flower. 

 

**_BIRD OF PARADISE_ **

_ Joy, Magnificence, Exciting, Wonderful Anticipation _

 

**_CARNATION_ **

_ Pride, Admiration _

 

**_CHRYSANTHEMUM (White)_ **

_ Joy, Optimism, Truth, Loyal Love _

 

**_GARDENIA_ **

_ Sweetness, Secret Love _

 

**_HYDRANGEA_ **

_ Heartfelt Emotion, Gratitude for Understanding _

 

**_IRIS (Purple)_ **

_ Wisdom, Compliments _

 

**_IRIS (Blue)_ **

_ Faith, Hope _

 

Then the next one was a burst of sunshine, a sunflower. That was when it all fell into place. 

 

**_SUNFLOWER_ **

_ Pure Thoughts, Adoration, Dedication, Dedicated Love _

 

These flowers were a timeline of Dean’s emotions, thoughts and feelings towards Cas up to this point. It took all he had to not start crying. It was thoughtful, romantic, cheesy and he loved it so so much. God how he wished he was here right now and not sick at home. There were still more to come.

 

**_QUEEN ANNE’S LACE_ **

_ Haven, Sanctuary. Complexity, Delicateness _

 

**_SWEET PEA_ **

_ Delicate Pleasure, Bliss _

 

It was nearing the end of the day and everyone at school had caught wind of the romantic gesture. Of course there were snide remarks and jealous glares but Cas paid no mind. He had the best boyfriend in the world and no one would take this happiness from him. There were only two flowers left. He was surprised to find that a rose was not the last flower. Benny was hanging out with this one. 

 

“He wanted me to tell you there were too many colors so he wrote down all the meanings there for you.” He smiled as Cas read it over. 

 

**_ROSE_ **

_ Love, Passion, Friendship, Caring, Admiration, Joy, Gratitude, Enchantment, Fascination. Adoration, Warmth, Welcome, Appreciation, Desire, Pride, Peace, Tranquility, Harmony _

 

This felt like a summary of the previous ones. It was perfect. 

 

“Still got one more.” Benny said gesturing for Cas to head out. It was the end of the day, he could only assume the last one was at his car. Sure enough there was a bouquet on the hood of his car. It wasn’t a small bouquet either nor were the flowers fake.  He plucked off the card and read it. 

 

**_TULIPS_ **

_ Declaration of Love, Warmth, Comfort _

_ PERFECT LOVE _

 

_ Happy Valentines Day Angel _

_ ❤ _

 

He stared at the card and read it over a few more times. He was not going to cry, at least not out here. He’d cry when he went and saw Dean. 

 

“Gonna go see him?” Benny asked as he watched Cas pick up his flowers to add them to his bouquet of fake ones. Cas simply nodded not trusting his voice not to crack. “Make sure he gets better.” 

 

“Thank you, tell the guys I said thank you too.” 

 

“I will.” Benny patted his arm and helped him put the stuff into his car. Cas buckled in and headed straight for the Winchester house. 

 

“Wow Dean really set the bar high. I don’t think I could deny him if he asked for my brothers hand.” Gabe said with a smile watching his brother leave the campus. 

 

“Would you ever have been able to say no?” 

 

“No but I could have dragged it out longer.” Gabe chuckled. 

 

“Did Dean just confess his love for his boyfriend using flowers?” Charlie slide up on Benny’s other side. 

 

Benny glanced at her. “Oh he confessed a while back.” 

 

“What?” Charlie squeaked.

 

“I don’t want to know the details but Dean told Cas he loved him on his birthday.” 

 

Charlie squealed with delight she was jumping up and down holding Benny’s arm. The guys chuckled at her reaction. 

  
“I did the same thing when I overheard them talking one day. “ Gabe had a smug grin on his face, no one doubted that he had. 

 

Cas was walking up the Winchester front walkway when Mrs.Winchester walked out of the house. 

 

“Castiel perfect timing.” Then she paused and her whole face lit up. “Oh my god did Dean get you those?” She stared at the flowers filling his arms. 

 

Cas nodded with a blush. 

 

“These are fake because he didn’t want them to die. The tulips are real though. They’re so pretty Mrs.Winchester.” He was doing his best to keep himself together. “I’ve never gotten flowers before.” he stared at the beautiful blooms in his arms. 

 

“I never realized I had such a romantic son. I am very proud.” She placed a kiss on Cas’s head. “Why don’t you go up and check on him? I have to go run to the store and pharmacy. There is a vase in the kitchen if you want to put the tulips in water.” 

 

“Thank you Mrs.Winchester. He gave her a one armed hug and headed inside. He filled the vase and put his tulips in. Then he walked upstairs to Dean’s room. He could hear him coughing. 

 

Dean looked up to see Cas walk in. 

 

“Hey Angel. I see you got my flowers. “

 

“Hello Dean.” He placed them on Dean’s desk for now. “Yes I did.”

 

“Like them?” 

 

“Like is not a strong enough word. I don’t think love is either.” He made his way over and sat on the edge of Dean’s bed. “They’re perfect Dean. Everything about them. The notes, the meaning, god.” He couldn’t hold it in anymore and he started crying. 

 

“Aww Cas.” Dean sat up and pulled him into his arms. 

 

“Thank you Dean, for so much.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “I love you so much. Thank you for loving me too.” 

 

“I should be telling you that.” 

 

“You already have. Those flowers were pretty clear about that.” Cas smiled up at him as the tears slowed. He leaned in for a kiss but Dean paused him. 

 

“I am sick.” 

 

“And I don’t care. I want to kiss my perfect, romantic boyfriend.” He cupped Dean’s face and kissed him. They kept is soft and slow. Sex may have been in the original plan but not now. No, today was just loving each other with out that. 

 

Eventually Cas let Dean layback down then went about fussing over him. Making sure he had something to drink and that he was resting. He got in bed next to Dean and put on a movie. They stayed close the whole time. When Mary got back she had Cas make sure Dean took his meds while she cooked. By dinner time Dean was feeling good enough to go downstairs to eat with them all.

 

She’d baked them all chocolate heart cookies and sent them off to go eat them in the living room after dinner. She didn’t tell them but she’d also received flowers today at work. John wasn’t forgiven but she had kept the flowers. 

 

Dean fell asleep against Cas partway through the movie. It wasn’t until the credits rolled that Cas realized he hadn’t given Dean his presents yet. They’d do it on another day. Plus, one of those presents required privacy and Dean being in good health. He smiled and kissed Dean’s head as he settled in for one more movie before he had to head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted this to go up on time but this last week was a hard week for creativeness. I was lacking on all fronts. Work, Art and Writing was all suffering. But, I got this one out. It's shorter and later than I wanted but I a quite happy with it. I love researching flowers and just flowers in general. I even took flower arranging classes in HS. Most of my friends hate receiving flowers. I would love to receive flowers. I think they are wonderful gifts and I couldn't help but have Dean do something flower related for Cas. 
> 
> We still have Cas's Valentine's day present and I am excited for that. Not to mention we're getting closer to BASEBALL. I can not wait. 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient and understanding. I know it's not that far off from when I usually post but I've been so proud of myself for sticking to a schedule for so long that I get upset with myself when I deviate. I am proud that I pushed through and got it up though so points to me there. Here's to next week ^-^ talk to you guys in the comments
> 
> PS. I want to do a drawing for when the story reaches 10k hits. I have some ideas but would love to hear what you guys might want to see.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day (Cas Style)  
> Old Team vs New Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> derogatory language used in the second half

Cas was a little nervous. Dean's Valentine's day surprise was sweet and romantic. He was also nervous because this was definitely not something he'd normally do. He never imagined putting this much effort into something for someone else. He wanted it all to be perfect. He checked the food and everything was good to go. His siblings were out for the evening and his dad wasn't even in the state right now. Zero interruptions. 

 

He looked over everything, it was perfect. Not too romantic or anything he knew Dean would appreciate something more casual. He had specifically asked Dean not to over dress.  He wanted him comfortable and casual. He adjusted his shirt, it was a simple fitted grey tee paired with a nice pair of black joggers that he knew clung to him in just the right ways. Comfy and casual. 

 

He was getting the last of the stuff done when the doorbell rang. He chuckled and went over. Dean rarely needed to ring the doorbell anymore. Cas opened it and was happy to see his boyfriend looking ready for a relaxing evening. He took Dean's and pulled him inside before they said a word. Instead of a hello Cas greeted him with a kiss. 

 

“Well hello to you Cas.” A goofy grin plastered on Dean's face.

 

“Hello Dean,” He grinned and dragged him over to the living room and gently pushed him onto the couch. He watched as Dean looked around and took it all in. 

 

On TV Cas had Dean’s favorite movies queued up. On the coffee table were both of their favorite foods and snacks. He’d mad Dean those bacon wrapped cheese filled burgers he promised a while back. 

 

“You got me flowers Cas?” Dean glanced over as Cas sat down next to him. 

 

“Well flowers had been on the original plan. However after my wonderful boyfriends well thought out flower choices I thought I’d take a little more time in choosing mine.” He gestured for Dean to take the note attached to his small set of flowers. He knew Dean wouldn’t want too many. 

 

“I am gonna read it out loud,” Dean grinned. 

 

“Oh my god, Dean no.” Cas flushed red and covered his face. 

 

“Balsam, Ardent love. Aww Cas.” He kissed Cas’s cheek and kept reading. “Bellflower, unwavering love. Borage, Courage. Elderflower, compassion. Honeysuckle, Devoted affection and Bonds of love.” Dean smiled at the mix of flowers and what they meant. Then he saw two more mixed in with the others but no mention in the note. He squinted at them as he leaned closer. 

 

Cas shifted in his seat, maybe he should have left those two out. 

 

“Cas…” 

 

“Yes Dean.” 

 

“Are those Lime Blossoms and Coriander flowers?” 

 

“Yes they are.” 

 

“Guess someone was hoping to get lucky tonight.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas. 

 

“What? You weren’t?” Cas teased back. He watched lovingly as Dean bursting into a laugh. 

 

“Can’t say that I wasn’t.” Dean leaned in and kissed Cas slow and affectionately. 

 

“Hmmm glad we’re on the same page.” Cas moved to kiss down his jaw. 

 

“Why don’t we eat and then discuss those lime blossoms afterwards. “ Dean said with a hand resting low on Cas’s back. 

 

“Mhmmm,” Cas pulled away and taking a moment to smirk at the small mark left just under Dean’s jaw line. 

 

Cas pulled the coffee table closer so everything was within reach. He and Dean sat cross legged on the couch with food on their plates and a favorite western on the TV. Cas and Dean knew the movie so well they spent most of the time talking at the TV and quoting it. Cas got up as Dean started up the next movie and went to get the pie he’d made. He came back with the desserts and then quickly went back to grab their coffee to go with it. He came back to find Dean looking at the pie. 

 

“You changed it up.” A simple fact, Dean knew his pies really well. 

 

“Yes, this one has two types of cherries and the crust is different too.” He sat down and placed Dean’s coffee on the table. “I hope you like it.” He sipped his coffee and waited. 

 

Dean smiled and took a bite. Cas watched as his eyes fluttered shut and a moan left his mouth. It was a dirty throaty moan that went straight to Cas’s dick. 

 

“Oh mah gerd Cash.” Dean groaned through another bite. “Sho gurd.” 

 

Cas chuckled and kissed his cheek. God he was such a little kid sometimes. “I am glad you liked it.” 

 

“Next birthday I want one.” 

 

“I’ll make sure I bake more than one.” 

 

“You’re the best.” 

 

“I try,” Cas said with a playful shrug and dug into his own piece. He wasn’t one to sing his own praises but it was pretty damn good. 

 

They happily ate their pie, Dean going in for a second slice. Halfway through the second movie Cas leaned in to lick off a bit of filling that clung to Dean’s chin. From there the movie was forgot over deep kisses. 

 

\------

 

Dean pushed Cas down onto the couch and positioned himself over him. He tasted coffee and cherry on his tongue, god it was perfect. He felt Cas slide his hands under his shirt and run his fingers up Dean’s spine to his shoulder blades. 

 

He’d been so happy to see that Cas had planned something simple, sweet, romantic and casual. Cas knew him so well. He knew Dean wouldn’t want something over the top or formal. He knew Dean liked simple and casual. Everything Cas had done had made him feel loved. Cas knowing what he liked, making the food, and the flowers. Dean would probably never admit it out loud but god those flowers had gotten to him. He’d had no idea how good it’d feel to get something like that. If Cas felt even a fraction of that he knew he’d be giving his boyfriend flowers more often than once a year if he could. 

 

He began grinding his hips against Cas’s but was stopped. 

 

“Let’s go up stairs. “ Cas said getting up and holding a hand out to Dean. The deeper than normal tone send a shiver through Dean. He loved when Cas talked like that. He took his hand and let Cas lead him upstairs. 

 

He had to admit his boyfriend was looking a little nervous, what did he have planned? When they walked through the door Cas closed it behind them and locked it, just in case. Dean was ready to jump him when Cas paused him. 

 

“Sit,” He smirked and gently pushed Dean back. Dean stepped backwards until he bumped into Cas’s bed and sat down. He was buzzing with anticipation. He watched pull his phone out of his pocket and set it down. As he did music started from the Bluetooth speaker on the desk. 

 

“Cas, babe, hon, sweety.” He grinned. 

 

“Dean,” Cas gave him that tone and blushed. “I am super nervous let me do this.” 

 

“Okay,” He smiled sweetly. He didn’t want to tease Cas too much, he really did love and appreciate this. He licked his lips as Cas slowly made his way closer. He was aching as Cas slowly pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Dean’s hands and tongue were dying to touch every surface of Cas’s skin. 

 

Cas paused right in front of Dean. Dean opened his legs wider so Cas could stand between them better. His eyes drifted down as Cas slowly undid the drawstrings of his sweats. 

 

“Want to help me with these?” Cas asked looking down at Dean. Dean glanced up and when he looked down again his mouth went dry before he could answer. Cas had tugged the waistband down just a bit so Dean could see the edge of his underwear poking out. 

 

“Cas...are those?” His eyes transfixed on the midnight blue lace peeking out. 

 

“Mhhm,” Cas was blushing all the way down to his chest. Dean’s hands went to go rest on his hips. 

 

“What made you want to wear them?” 

 

“A bit of wanting to wear them for you but...also seeing how much you enjoyed it I wanted to try. Like it?”

 

Dean could hear the nervous tone in his voice. He slowly pulled down the sweats and let Cas step out of them. Even better than he imagined. They were full lace boy shorts style panties, from the look of them though they were made for guys. 

 

“Fuck yeah I like it,” He murmured leaning in and nipping and kissing Cas’s hip bone. He heard a small gasp leave Cas’s lips. He kissed across the waistband of the lace underwear stopping just at the center. He glanced up at Cas then kissed his way down his length. Cas’s hands grasped his shoulders as Dean licked and sucked his cock through the lace. His fingers dug into the toned muscle of his arms, his body shook as Dean’s hands massaged the back of his thighs. 

 

“Dean,” Cas breathed out as his head dropped forward and his hips pressed more firmly against Dean’s mouth. “I wanted to…” 

 

“Cas…” Dean swiped his tongue up the full length of Cas’s cock. “You always take care of me. Let me do this for you.” He saw a little bit of protest in his eyes but as he pulled down the waistband down enough to reveal his tip and wrapped his lips around it the words died out into moans and breathy sighs. Dean pulled the front of the panties down enough so he could take him fully into his mouth without taking them off. His hands moved up and under the lace to gasp his ass. Toned and fit perfectly in his hands. He squeezed and kneaded. Cas curled down a bit around him. He breathed heavily against Dean’s hair, he was trying not to get too carried away. Dean however wanted the opposite. He wanted Cas to come undone, to find his release. He urged Cas forward, it took Cas a moment to realize what Dean wanted. He caught on and began rolling his hips, thrusting into Dean’s mouth. Dean wasn’t as good as Cas at this but he did his best and it didn’t seem like Cas was complaining. 

 

Cas murmured words of praise and need, his hips kept shallow thrusts he knew Dean couldn’t take him too deep. Dean paused them for a second so he could lick his own fingers before wrapping his lips back around Cas. His index finger circled his entrance before pushing in. Cas’s hips stuttered a moment as he adjusted to the feeling before continuing. His fingers dug into Dean’s hair and shoulder guiding Dean to follow along with his thrusts. Dean pressed his finger in deep searching for his prostate until he felt his finger brush across the sensitive spot. Cas cried out and accidently pressed too deep into Dean’s throat. Luckily Dean was ready for that and pulled back enough so he only gagged a little. He didn’t let Cas pull out though he urged him to continue. Being fingered and having his dick sucked did not leave Cas able to hold back for much longer. He called out Dean’s name, warning him so he could pull out. Dean was glad for the warning and pulled away. He left the one finger still in Cas as he reached up with his free hand to stroke Cas to his climax. Cas’s whole body shuddered as he came. Dean made sure he kept his promise and let Cas cum on his face this time, he was a great boyfriend like that. 

 

Cas stared down at Dean with a hungry look in his eyes. “You’re a mess Dean.” 

 

“I know,” Dean grinned. “You like me like this though.” 

 

“Yes I do,” Cas leaned down and kissed him. He groaned softly as Dean pulled his finger out. “Your turn Dean.” He purred and stepped away. 

 

Dean grinned as he stripped down, he’d only been able to get his shirt off earlier. He was glad to get out of his clothes, his sweats and underwear had gotten dirty from Cas and himself. He moved back onto the bed until he was resting against the pillows and headboard. He grinned as he watched Cas make his way across the bed to him. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he got closer. He’d actually had something of his own planned for today too. He hoped Cas was on board with it. 

 

“Cas,” He said his name softly. Cas paused and gave him that cute curious head tilt. “Umm I was wondering...for tonight. Now, I am not ready to go all the way but um,” He was feeling nervous finally bringing this up. “Maybe you could...use your fingers and show me.” He was staring at the space between them on the bed. 

 

He looked up when Cas reached out to cup his cheek. “If you’re ready to try that I would be happy to. But, I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I am willing to wait as long as you need to, I also understand if you aren’t ever ready.” 

 

Dean smiled and reached up to place his hand over Cas’s. “I know Cas, but I am ready. For this step at least. We’ll go from there. I am ready for this though.” He was, he’d actually been thinking about it for a while now. He felt comfortable and secure enough around Cas, he knew he’d never felt this safe and sure of himself in bed with anyone else. He had a hard time imagining ever feeling like this with anyone else. 

 

Cas leaned forward for a kiss before reaching into the night stand to pull out lube. He guided Dean back to lay down and relax. 

 

“Relax and enjoy it Dean, I’ll take good care of you.” 

 

“I know you will angel.”

 

Dean leaned his head back as Cas took him into his mouth. His back arched as Cas took his deep, his angel was so good at this. He buried his fingers in his thick dark hair. He turned his head as Cas sucked on his tip, he knew what that did to Dean. Dean could see the deep blue panties off to the side on the ground. He wondered what else Cas would want to try wearing. He knew he was willing to try stuff for Cas. 

 

Dean ran his hair through Cas’s hair trying not to get too carried away. He didn’t want to cum before Cas had a chance to get at least one finger into Dean. He was pretty sure that was all he’d be able to handle tonight, maybe two. As the thought crossed his mind he heard the snap of a bottle opening, Cas was getting ready. He didn’t hear much else as his wonderfully lewd angel continued to take him deep into his throat. He was quite a multi-tasker. 

 

The second he felt a warm finger against his rim his hips bucked up and his whole body tensed. 

 

“Dean relax, it’s okay. If you don’t want me to continue just let me know.” 

 

“I wanna keep going, just gotta,” Dean took a breath, Cas waited patiently for him to relax and give him the go a head to continue. Cas wrapped his mouth around his cock again as his finger rubbed and prodded but never penetrated. He was letting Dean take time to adjust to the sensations, he didn’t rush anything and waited for Dean to give the okay before doing more. It wasn’t until Dean was writhing mess that he finally gave Cas the okay to continue. 

 

Cas knew it wouldn’t be comfortable for Dean at first so he distracted him by taking him deep into his mouth and sucking on him hard as his finger pushed in slowly. Dean gasped with feelings of pleasure, discomfort, and unfamiliarity rushing over him. Pleasure was out weighting them all but the small pang of discomfort was still there. He knew it would go away. It had to, because if it didn’t he’d have a talk with Cas as to why he never mentioned it before. He didn’t like the idea of his boyfriend feeling any discomfort. 

 

Dean felt his body relaxing and adjusting. He let out a breath and urged Cas to continue. He felt the finger push in deeper. Such an odd but not bad feeling. Not quite pleasurable either, blow job was still king in this moment. He felt Cas’s knuckles press against him as his finger was as deep in as it could get. 

 

“How does it feel?” Cas pulled off of him and flicked his tongue against Dean’s tip. 

 

“Weird but not bad.” 

 

“It’ll get better promise.” Dean doesn’t doubt it. 

 

After a few moments of letting him adjust and Cas working his mouth on his cock Cas starts to slowly move his hand thrusting his finger into him. Dean had to admit it still felt odd but not bad. He was still waiting to feel what Cas obviously felt when he did this to him. He was starting to wonder if he just didn’t get off on this until Cas found the right angle. Dean gasped loudly and arched off the bed. His hand gripped Cas’s hair tightly as Cas brushed against Dean’s prostate harder than he’d intended. 

 

“Sorry,” Cas smiled as he kissed his hip. “You okay?”

 

Dean was panting and nodding, “Holy shit...yes...good...more.” He caught that hungry mischievous glint in his boyfriends eyes before he went right back to pushing his finger into him brushing against his prostate. Dean was starting to find that the more he relaxed and just let himself feel the less he needed Cas hitting that spot to enjoy this. Cas was no longer giving him head as he pushed into him. He was leaving kisses over his hips and thighs. 

 

“C-Cas…” Dean groaned out as Cas picked up the pace even more. 

 

“Yes Dean,” His voice deep. 

 

“More...add another.” Cas didn’t hesitate as he pulled out his finger. Dean now knew why Cas hated when he pulled out. It was such an emptying feeling. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long Cas’s fingers were lubed up again and now two were slowly pushing in. Dean let out a deep low groan as Cas’s fingers sank into him. “Fuck,” that felt good. 

 

Cas didn’t waste any time getting back to his previous pace this time twisting and angling his fingers to get the most reactions out of Dean. Dean himself was left a babbling mess. He found he was not a passive bottom at all. He lifted his hips and pushed against Cas’s fingers driving him deeper and harder. 

 

“So close, so close Cas...almost there.” Cas leaned back down and took Dean into his mouth. He sucked hard and deep, his fingers now constantly brushing against Dean’s prostate until finally he couldn’t hold back anymore and came hard into Cas’s mouth. Just like Dean knew he would Cas swallowed down as much as he could. Unfortunately he couldn’t swallow it all down and some slipped out his mouth as he pulled off. Cas smiled as he pulled his fingers out slowly and watched Dean shudder. 

 

“How was that Dean?” Cas wiped his mouth clean and kissed his way up Dean’s body. 

 

“That was...wow was not expecting that.” Dean smiled lazily up at Cas. He felt sore but great. 

 

“Mmmm, I am glad to hear that.” Cas nuzzled his neck. “Think you’d be up to doing that again.” 

 

“Hell yes.” 

 

“Good, I am glad you enjoyed it.” Cas kissed his jaw. 

 

“Still not ready for full on sex but...we’ll make our way there.” Dean kissed the top of his head. 

 

“When you’re ready no sooner.” Cas sat up and reached over to pull some wipes out to clean them up. “How does a bath sound?” Cas tossed the wipes away. 

 

“Sounds perfect. “ 

 

“Good, you stay here I’ll go get it ready.” Cas smiled as he kissed Dean’s cheek and got up slipping on just his sweats and went to the bathroom to get the tub filled. 

 

This was hands down the best Valentine’s day ever. Dean loved every moment of it, even the candles Cas couldn’t help but light when they got into the tub together. Cas seemed to be on a roll with wanting to take care of Dean so Dean even sat between Cas’s legs this time and let him lead everything. It was nice, handing over everything to Cas. He didn’t just love him, he trusted him those were huge things for Dean and it spoke volumes about Cas. 

 

Dean leaned his head back against Cas’s shoulder as Cas wiped down his body. “Happy Valentine’s day Angel.” 

 

“Happy Valentine’s day Rytsar’,” Cas kissed his temple. 

 

\------

 

“Dean...how badly will I get in trouble if I punch someone?” Cas asked as he adjusted his bag. 

 

“Babe I love it when you get all alpha male but don’t punch anyone.” Dean chuckled throwing his arm around Cas’s shoulders. The opposing team was currently exiting their bus. Cas watched as his old teammates looked his way. Raphael standing at the forefront. Dean noticed there were no coaches around and flipped them the bird as he lead Cas towards the changing rooms. 

 

Cas took a deep breath. It was finally the day. He’d be playing his old team. They beat them and there was that was it. They’d finish this season off with a perfect win streak. He looked to Dean. Maybe he’d walk away with a state win too after this. He turned fully towards Dean and wrapped his arms around him. He clung to him a bit. He closed his eyes as Dean rubbed small circles on his back. 

 

“Cas you’re gonna kick those guy’s asses...in soccer not actually kick their asses because you’ll get kicked off the field.” Cas chuckled at Dean’s words. “How is that guy even still playing? He was in police custody.” 

 

“Money.” Cas mumbled against Dean’s shoulder. He could see his latest hickey peeking over Dean’s shirt collar. 

 

“Hmph figures.” Dean grumbled, his hands now resting low on Cas’s waist. 

 

“I gotta go change.” Cas pulled back reluctantly. 

 

“‘Kay. Give ‘em hell Cas.” Dean smiled before leaning in to give him a kiss. Cas reached up with one hand to cup the back of his neck and the other holding onto his arm. The kiss was going on longer than planned until there was a loud throat being cleared nearby. 

 

“Boys you’re cute and all but we got a game to get ready for.” Inias said with humor in his voice before heading in. “Dean’s right by the way we’re givin’ ‘em hell today.” 

 

They both frowned, how long had he been there? 

 

Needless to say Cas was fired up before they even got on the field. He’d seen Raphael mouthing derogatory words to him from across the field. What was wrong with this guy? Cas was glad to see he hadn’t bought himself the Captains spot. At least that guy had deserved it. That guy hadn’t bullied him but hadn’t stepped in either. 

 

Cas took to the field with the guys and locked eyes with Raphael. He could hear his side of the stands cheering, he swore he could pick up each person's voice. Novak’s, Winchesters, Singers, the guys, charlie they were all there. His dad had even made sure his outfit coordinated with the schools colors. If that didn’t bring a smile to his face he didn't’ know what else could that morning. Anna, Sam, and Gabe all had signs. He was happy to know Gabe’s didn’t have any profanity or none that he could see at least. 

 

There was a silence before the whistle was blown just before the shrill sound broke the silence he heard the guys shout. 

 

“Kick their Ass Cas.” He couldn’t hold back a chuckle. He surged forward as the whistle was blown. 

 

Now his old team may be comprised of a bunch of dicks but they were good soccer players. Not as good as his current team but good nonetheless. They put up quite a fight. Not to mention they were playing dirty today. Cas however, and the team were not taking that without a fight. They were on the top of their game. None of them forgetting about the hell the other team had put Cas through. Raphael himself was focused in on making Cas’s life on the field difficult. That was fine with Cas though, he was the far superior soccer player and really Raphael was only a small hindrance. 

 

The further they pulled forward in points though the dirtier the other team played. At one point one of Cas’s guys had to be pulled off when someone ‘missed’ the ball and slammed their foot into his guys shin hard enough to cause some damage. There were a few more ‘accidents’ but they were obviously practiced at this since no one was definite it was being done on purpose. At one point Cas looked at their captain and asked what the hell. The look on his face alone gave Cas all the information he needed. This guy was backed into a corner, he had no control over them. 

 

The final straw was when Cas took the ball to his face. He ended up on the ground and barely missed a stray kick. There was no way that was on accident. Ref had the guy aiming to kick him pulled off the field and had to sit out the rest of the game. Cas had been pulled aside with a cut on his cheek and some heavy bruising. No concussion and he assured everyone he was fine to go back out. They forced him to sit out for a bit to recoup before sending him back in. While he sat there he stole glances over at his family and friends. Dean, his dad and michael were frowning, bunch of worries those three. He gave them a reassuring smile which did little to ease them. Anna and the guys gave him thumbs up and encouraging smiles. Mary was glaring across the field and he swore her and Ellen were conspiring. He turned away and let the warmth of his family and friends wash over him. This time last year he was depressed, no friends, barely spoke to his father, hidden deep in the closet, and fresh out of the hospital. This year he had friends and family, had a wonderful loving boyfriend, he got along with his father, he was out to his school and loved every second of it. Things were good, so good. Raphael wasn’t going to ruin this. This was the last game of the season. They were winning this. 

 

Cas was back on the field and aiming to win this by a landslide. It didn’t take long for Raphael to get right back into his space. He took an elbow to the ribs and pulled out some fancy footwork he kept hidden away. Two goals later Cas had made Raphael look like an ass on that field. Cas was to quick he had Raphael tripping over himself and stumbling all without needing to do any physical harm. 

 

There was a whistle blown and it was time for a break. Not a long one but long enough to recoup some. Cas passed Raphael along the way. 

 

“Keep smiling Novak you won’t be for much longer.” 

 

“Keep threatening me Raphael and you’ll see I am not so weak anymore.” Cas snapped back. Raphael stepped in closer and tried to intimidate Cas but over the course of the year Cas had grown some and was now the taller of the two. He saw Raphael’s eyes flick to look over his shoulder then back to him. 

 

“Watch yourself.” 

 

“Should say the same to you.” Raphael turned and stormed away. When Cas turned around he saw his who cheering group staring at him. That would explain a lot. He chuckled and gestured to calm down all was well. They all relaxed in their seats, Dean was the only one still looking like a bird with his feathers ruffled. 

 

Their little group huddle was pretty standard. Coach liked to leave it up to Inias and his co-captains to handle it all and jump in when he felt he needed too. Which to be honest isn’t very often. Before they knew it they were back on the field again ready to finish this game up. Cas was starting to get real tired of Raphael hanging around trying to trip him up. This round he was a lot more verbal. 

 

“So tell me Cas, you’re the bitch in the relationship aren’t you?” 

“What’d you do to get him to fuck up his life so bad?” 

“Man you let all those guys get at you too? Must that’s the only reason they hang out with you isn’t it?” 

 

The insults kept coming but Cas kept ignoring them. Stealing the ball and scoring goals. He tripped up a few times but he was doing better than he’d hoped with all the distractions. The anger was boiling though and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. 

 

“Who knew Dean liked doing guys? Maybe he’s got a girl on the side.” 

“I can’t wait to see what happens when he gets bored of you.”

 

The last straw was when Raphael called Dean the F-word, he didn’t even like thinking it. Cas turned around abruptly, unfortunately Raphael was way too close and too low and his elbow his Raphael in the cheek. Lies, it wasn’t unfortunate. It felt damn good, accidental, but damn good. Raphael not expecting it felt to the ground. Cas turned to look at him. There was a pause, like the who field was frozen and then Raphael lunged at him. Cas hit the grass hard and hand the wind knocked out of him. They didn’t get any punches in before Raphael was yanked off of him. 

 

“Fucking Fag, better watch yourself.” 

 

“You had better watch yourself son before I call in an on duty cop.” Standing between them now was Inias’ dad. The same cop who’d showed up the night Cas had been attacked. He was off duty and here to watch Inias’ game but looked like he was more than willing to play mediator. Raphael recognized him instantly. 

 

Inias was helping Cas up and he saw his family and Dean trying to make their way over but he held out his hand telling them to stop, he was fine. There was reluctance but they went back to their seats. 

 

“I am gonna have to ask you two boys to stay off the field the rest of the game.” The referee said as he cut in. Apparently his accidental elbow to the face didn’t look accidental, go figure. But, Cas could accept this, especially since Raphael wasn’t allowed back on the field either. When the decision was called there was an uproar from their side of the bleachers, and it wasn’t just his friend and family causing all the noise. However, Cas trusted his team and he knew they were just as good without him as they were with him. He sat himself down with some ice on his elbow, he’d knocked it hard when he fell, and watched the game. 

 

It was nice to sit and watch them, they were so good at what they did. Completely in sync and quick. It was going to be sad when the season was finally over. He’d had so much fun playing with them, hands down this was the best team he’d ever played with both in skill and personality. 

 

To say they won would be an understatement. Just like Cas had hoped they won by a landslide. There was a smug air to his team as they walked across the field shaking the other teams hand. They hurried back to join in cheering and celebrating their win. They’d finished the main season with a perfect win streak, Cas could be prouder. Next up was state. 

 

Inias wrapped his arms around Alfie and Cas. “Let’s hear a round of cheer and applause for our awesome Co-Captains.” Cheers from the team and people in the bleachers filled the field. “Next our coach.” More cheers. “The team.” Louder roaring cheers. “Finally our friends, family and community.” 

 

“Last but not least, our humble Captain.” Cas called out. Inias looked a little embarrassed now that all eyes and cheers were on him. 

 

“Thanks Cas.” Inias said with a bit of a shy smile. “I’d kiss you on the head but I think your boyfriend would attack me.” 

 

“He probably would.” they all chuckled as they glanced at Dean who was looking very confused at the moment now that the team was looking at them. Inias gestured for everyone to come down to the field. With a rush family and friends flooded down. 

 

Dean of course was the first to Cas and swept him up. “Cas you were amazing.” 

 

“I didn’t get to play all the way to the end.” 

 

“Yeah, but you did great anyways. And any colleges worth their salt that were looking today will know that. “   

 

Cas smiled and hugged him back. They were suddenly engulfed in more hugs and congratulations. 

 

“Alright everyone,” Bart suddenly spoke up loudly causing everyone to turn to him. “We’re going to be throwing a barbecue and the whole team and their families are invited. Thanks to the Winchesters and Singers we should have more than enough for everyone.” 

 

“Had no idea your dad could have such a loud voice.” 

 

“I didn’t either.” Dean and Cas chuckled. Cas was about to ask how would everyone get the address to where the barbecue would take place but soon everyone’s phones where going off with text messages. He glanced over to charlie who was grinning. He didn’t want to know how she got their numbers. 

 

“Mrs.Winchester thank you for helping.” he’d had no idea they’d been planning this. 

 

“You don’t need to thank me Cas. Your father had told us at the last get together he’d wanted to do something for you but with him being gone all the time and never putting something together we all offered to help. “  

 

It must have been a lot of work to get this all together. Mary smiled as if she could see the thoughts floating in his head.    
  


“Cas, sweety you’re family we don’t mind doing this. We love doing these kinds of things for people we love.” She pulled him into a big hug. He hugged her back and couldn’t be more grateful for everyone that was in his life right now. 

 

He and the other guys eventually pulled away from the crowds to go wash up and change. Seemed like they were all going to the barbecue. Cas was both nervous and excited. Inias and the team gave each other another round of congratulations before heading out. 

 

Cas headed out and much to his delight found Dean waiting for him by the locker room exit. 

 

“Hey there have you seen my boyfriend? Handsome, tall, pretty blue eyes, soccer ace.” 

 

“Hmm can’t say that I have. Seems like he’d be hard to miss.” Cas said walking over to him. 

 

“Hmmm have to say you’re pretty handsome too you know.” Dean grinned pulling Cas in close once he was within reach. 

 

“Sorry I got a boyfriend too and he’s pretty protective of me.” 

 

“Shame,” Dean chuckled as he leaned in for a kiss. Cas kept the kiss sweet but short, he was starving and Dean was such a good kisser they’d be here forever. 

 

“Dean I am hungry.” Cas fake whined.

 

Dean laughed, “Okay okay let’s get you some food.” 

 

“I am also tired.” He leaned heavily against Dean. Cas was never one to pretend to be bratty or clingy but he felt like today he earned himself some clingy boyfriend time. 

 

“How tired?” Dean seemed to be enjoying this, he loved any opportunity to spoil Cas. Cas didn’t give him many opportunities too. He knew Cas always felt selfish. Dean never saw it that way with Cas and tried to encourage him to be more vocal about what he wanted. 

 

“Don’t wanna walk.” Cas playfully pouted. Dean was practically beaming. 

 

“Okay darlin’ I’ll carry you to the car how’s that sound?” 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

Dean turned around and crouched so Cas could piggy back. Cas chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean stood up with little effort and held onto Cas’s legs. 

 

“Comfortable?” 

 

“Uhuh,” Cas nodded before nuzzling the side of Dean’s neck. 

 

“Good. Now let's go get some food before you start eating me.” Dean joked as Cas gently nipped his neck. 

 

Cas enjoyed being carried to the car ignored the awws and whistles from the team members that were still in the parking lot. Today, despite Raphael, had been great. He had been reminded once again what amazing people he had around him. One of them being the guy holding him right now. He placed a kiss on the back of Dean’s neck and murmured an I love you against his skin. 

 

Dean gently set him down and turned pulling him to his chest. They stared at each other for a long moment, like they normally do, before Dean spoke. 

 

“I love you too.” They didn’t even get to kiss yet before the team was catcalling them. He didn't even need to look to know Dean was flipping them off. “Come on, foods a’waiting.” Dean opened the door for him and made his way around to the driver's seat. “Ready?” 

 

Cas nodded, “Yup.” He couldn’t wait to see what they’d put together for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things happen I love it. Dean being a bit of a bottom, Raphael getting his ass handed to him in soccer. Baseball looms ever closer.   
> I really liked Cas' take on Valentine's day. Both boys know the other really well and catered to what they'd like instead of what they felt like they had to do. Cas stole a little bit of Dean's idea lol
> 
> I am so happy to be moving into a new season in the story. So many more things to come. I had certain things laid out for the future (part 2 and part 3) But I am not gonna lie you guys have me rethinking a few things. Nothing major but a few things may change. I am so excited for all that stuff too. 
> 
> I was scared I wouldn't get this out in time. Between work, commissions, work and a baby shower for a friend It is a busy week XD but I got it all done (Well baby shower is later today) and I feel awesome that I was able to get this up on time.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBQ and Nerf Battles  
> John Update  
> Mini date  
> Cam museum visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any grammar, spelling and formatting errors. I had to finish and upload this from my phone and my eye sight isn't all that great even with glasses. I'll fix it up later on today when I can get on a computer <3

Dean hopped out and grabbed Cas’s bag from the car as they pulled up to the nearby park. It seemed that the Winchester/Novak/Singer team had gotten everything ready for them. Food, drinks, desserts and the tables were all set up and waiting for them. 

Dean was sure Cas had not expected his dad to want to put this all together for him. He was happy for him though. Dean may be having a hard time with his dad right now but he’d had great memories of him growing up. Cas, Gabe, Anna and Bart were making up for lost time now. 

He took Cas’s hand and lead him straight into the thick of the group. Parents, students, kids and friends were all around. Some barely getting introduced and some having known each other forever. Inias’s sister came over to say hi to them. She teased Dean a bit about how cute he was with his boyfriend. Then talked about how they should help Inias find someone nice too. 

Dean stayed close to Cas and watched him talk with his other friends. It was nice seeing him open up his bubble to other people. Dean was usually the talker of the two but today he took a backseat and just enjoyed being there. Cas pulled him into conversations but seemed to have no problems over all maintaining longer conversations. Dean was pretty sure his favorite parts of the day though were watching and listening to Cas get passionate about a certain subject and when he laughed. God he loved hearing him laugh. 

“Stealing my cousin Winchester.” Michael said throwing an arm around Cas's shoulders.

“What? Why?” 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Calm down you'll get him back. Go mingle or something.” 

Dean huffed but after a quick kiss on his cheek from Cas he turned and headed off to go talk to the guys or something. He ran into Cas's dad first though. That would be a good person to talk to. He knew how much he loved seeing his Ma and Cas get along he was sure Cas would love the same from him. 

“Dean,” Bart greeted him as he approached. It was always such an interesting experience seeing Mr.Novak in something other than a suit and tie. Dean could see some of the single moms appreciating the rolled sleeved buttom up and jeans combo. None really seemed to approach him though, Dean could only assume it’s because of the aura he gave off. Dean wondered if he noticed that they were staring or if he was more like his son than he realized. 

“Hello Mr.Novak.” 

“I see Michael has stolen Castiel away from you.”

“That he has. I wanted to thank you for letting Cas go wth my mom, she had a lot of fun. “

“No need to thank me,” Dean held back a chuckle, the words made him think of Cas. “I am glad they get along. Castiel suggested we do the same, I sadly don’t have many hobbies.” Bart leaned back against the picnic table behind him. 

“I am sure you have things you like to do on your free time.”

He watched Bart frown, not in anger or annoyance but in thought, another thing he and Cas had in common. “Reading, I do golfing with clients.” He crossed his arms. 

“No sports or other things.”

“Baseball...but I haven’t done that...since the boys were born.” 

“Baseball?” 

Bart nodded, “It’s a family sport.” He shrugged, “I haven’t seen Castiel play or Michael but I know those boys are way better than I ever was.”

“Are you going to watch him this year?” Dean could see the pain in his eyes, the regret. If you didn’t know him you wouldn’t notice. 

“Every game.”

“He’ll be excited to hear that.”

Bart nodded and glanced over to see Michael and Castiel shoving each other. 

“You know….I wouldn’t mind seeing what you do for work sir.”

Bart turned back to Dean. “Really?”

Dean nodded, “My Ma is a nurse so it’s kind of a given what she does and where she works. So it was cool for her and Cas to do something other than that.I have no idea what you do.”He chuckled.

Bart looked at him for a long moment, “Well, I don’t see why not. I am an Enterprise Architect by the way.“ 

Dean squinted, he had no idea what that was. Bart chuckled. 

“I honestly would have been surprised if you knew what that was. No one ever knows what that is. Don’t worry I’ll explain some other time.”

Dean nodded, he’d also make sure to look it up later on his own. Sounded pretty important. He and Bart spoke longer. Bart seemed interested in hearing about school and some of his plans for college. He picked up on Dean’s unease when it came to his major. 

“Rarely do people go to school and know exactly what they want to do and stick to that. I went in thinking I knew what I wanted, majored in something else and ended up with a job I’d never heard of until I entered the corporate world.” He definitely how daunting college could be. 

“I guess it’s a little intimidating since Cas seems so sure about what he wants to do.”

Bart sighed, “I know I should be telling him to just do what makes him happy but I still would like him to pick something with a more secure job assurance. “

“He told me.”

Bart was not surprised in the least. “It wouldn’t be hard for him to minor in accounting so that he has a fall back.”

Dean already knew that was Cas’s exact plan. He was worried about him over working himself but he knew how stubborn he was. “Knowing Cas he’ll probably go with that option.”

Bart nodded, “He probably took it as a challenge when I suggested it.”

Dean chuckled, “He’s surprisingly competitive when it comes to certain things.”

“You’ve noticed too have you?”

Dean nodded, “I think that’s something he hid away until now.”

“He had a little of that as a child. I can see it more now that I see him playing sports.”He frowned then looked to Dean, he trusted the boy. “I do worry about him though.”

“Don’t worry Mr.Novak I’ll keep an eye out for him. I know he’ll do the same for me.”

“I am not just saying this to say this, but knowing that eases my worries a bit. I am glad you two will be going out there together.”

Dean stood up a bit straighter under the confidence Bart had in him. 

\------

Gad came by as Michael and Castiel bickered over something benign. He dropped an arm on Michael’s shoulders and interrupted. 

“I hate to interrupt this wonderful family moment but I’ve just been challenged to a nerf gun battle and I need my partner.”

“Nerf gun battle partner?” Cas raised a brow at them. 

“Uh yeah.” Michael said as if it should be a given. 

“Me and Michael have been a nerf duo since elementary school.”

“Oh my god you’re DreadWolf aren’t you?” Cas couldn’t help but point at Gad.”Michael never shut up when we were growing up about his friend DreadWolf. He would never tell me your real name because “god Cas it’s a code name you can’t know his real name.’” 

Michael facepalmed at the memory and Gad burst into a laugh. 

“Oh man I remember that. Michael was dead set on GoldenEagle but I tried to get him to change it to ArcAngel.”

“It’s been forever since I heard those names.”

“You guys did grow up next to each other right?” Cas asked. 

They nodded, “Yup.”

“I am surprised I didn’t get to meet you before Gad.”

“Surprisingly I was pretty shy growing up. I didn’t like meeting new people.” 

“Yeah I tried getting him to come over but he always weaseled is way out of it.”

Someone shouted at them wondering if they were still going to join in. 

“We don’t have out guns here do they have enough for us?” Michael asked glancing over at the other people getting the nerf guns ready. 

“Ours are still in my trunk.”

“You haven’t taken them out since last time?”

Gad shrugged, “I kept putting it off. Good thing though this way we can use our own stuff.”

They headed off to Gad’s car to get their things. Cas had only used a nerf gun on a few occasions. He walked over to where he assumed would be a good spot to watch all the guys battle this out. 

“What are they doing?” Dean asked walking over to him. It seemed like he was done talking with his dad. Cas had noticed they’d been talking for a while. 

“Nerf battle I believe.”

“Oh man do Gad and Michael know?”

“They are off getting their guns from Gad’s car as we speak.”

“Speak of the devils.” Dean said with a chuckled as the two came into view. 

Cas could not believe his eyes. “Dean?”

“Yes.”

“Is that a nerf bow and arrow?”

“yes, yes it is.”

“I had no idea they took this sort of thing so seriously.” Cas shook his head with a grin. Gadreel and Michael were decked out with darts and a few nerf guns. 

“Dean?”

“Yes Cas?”

“Are their guns color cordinated?”

“Yup.” 

“Do they enter tournaments or something?”

“They did some growing up but never got too serious. It’s mostly been something for them to do in their free time.”

Cas nodded and watched them get their guns ready. Inias jogged over as they watched everyone start getting into positions. 

“Hey did you two want to join in? We have extra nerf guns.” He held some out. 

“I don’t think that’s very fair, I know how to handle a gun.” Dean said taking one. 

“Dude nerf is different.”

“We’ll see.” 

Cas reached out and took one as well. Couldn’t hurt to try it out. Inias grinned and headed out to the center of their area of play. 

“Alright guys this is three shots and you’re out. I’ve got people out the sidelines as refs if you lose count they’ll be watching. This is duo’s so if you don’t have a partner get one.” 

Cas looked over to Dean but before he opened his mouth Benny and Charlie popped in. 

“Nope you two aren’t pairing up. I am stealing Dean.” Charlie said dragging him off. 

“I am takin’ Cas.” Benny said with a chuckle as he watched Dean’s face as he was dragged away. “Don’ worry brotha’ we’ll make a good team.”

Cas nodded, “i don’t doubt that. I honestly would love if I could get final shot on Dean.”

“I guess we have an end goal now.” Benny chuckled and fist bumped Cas. 

Inias apparently kept a whistle handy because a few moments later a whistle was blown and it was all out war in the park. Cas couldn’t help but be a little distracted by the chaos. They had people ranging from noobs (like himself) to people like Gad and Michael who were ducking, rolling and jumping over things. It was almost comedic how serious the two looked during this whole thing. They worked efficiently as a duo, it was easy to see they worked well together, something that had developed over years of working together. 

Benny and himself had a little of a rocky start to their teamwork but as they went on they fell into sync. It was the first time they were truly working together so it was a lot of learning. They’d never played any sports together or even worked on a project together but once they started to understand each other's style it got easier to work together. Cas was their strategist and called out shots while Benny was their muscle, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t also good at thinking on his feet. 

Together they took out a few duos.No where near as many as Gad and Michael but they took out their fair share. Dean and Charlie seemed to make a good pair. Dean was the distraction and frontal assault where charlie was more the stealth and longshot. Cas was happy when he landed a shot on Dean but was quickly shot in return a few moments later. 

Needless to say the whole thing was way more fun than he’d expected. Benny ended up having to step out before him after having taken a headshot from some twelve year old. Kid was good. Cas decided that since he and Dean both only had one shot left they could take he’d go all in. They both seemed to have the same idea and in the end took each other out. Charlie took out the kid that shot benny but lost to Gad. Towards the end Gad and Michael were the only duo left, the rest of the people were only singles who’d lost the other halves of their teams. 

Cas was a little surprised to see Inias was one of the few left. The others were family members and friend of some of the other players. No one was too surprsied in the end when Gad and Michael took out Inias leaving them the winners. Not to mention making it to the end as a complete duo. They high fived with smiles on their faces as people cheered them on. 

“There is no chill with those two.” Gabe said shaking his head. 

“Apparently not when it comes to nerf wars.” Cas said with a chuckle. It was nice seeing his cousin enjoy himself like this. He never noticed but Micheal didn’t smile wholeheartedly very much. It looked good on him. They played a few more rounds until it started getting too dark to see the darts. It wasn’t too much long later that people started to head on home.

When they finally got home Cas had paused his dad at the door and gave him a hug. “Thank you.”He said before pulling away. 

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself.”Bart patted his arm and walked inside with him. 

\------

John sat in what he now considered ‘his seat’ in missouri’s office. He sipped his coffee, the taste had become so familiar to him. Becky already had it made just as he liked it. His visits were regular now, Bobby didn’t need to remind him. He came on the same days at the same times each week. Did it feel like he’s changed? He didn’t think he’d say that but he would say he’s thought about things more. He’s noticed the wrongs he’s done in his life. He feels like he’s seeing through the fog for the first time in a long time. 

Missouri had a talk with him and he spoke with his private doctor. He’s been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. He’s been going through treatment and had gone through a few medications before he found one that didn’t make him sicker than a dog. He had to admit he felt pretty good for the first time in a long time. He was still feeling empty at being unable to be with his family but he was doing good outside of that. He’d run into some rough patches and bumps but having Bobby and Ellen had helped a hell of a lot. Mary had kept him up to date on the boys but she kept her conversations brief. He didn’t blame her, everything was blurred and foggy but he knew more or less what he’d said and done. 

“How are you doing John?” 

“Better. Had a rough day this week but I got through it.” He took a longer drink of his coffee. 

“What kind of bad day?” 

“I snapped at Bobby pretty bad after work.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Bobby, bless his soul, puts up with me. I have no idea how Mary and him have stayed around me this long.” 

“They know what you’re capable of John. They know that you can be a good friend, husband and father. You are going through something and you need to work hard to be that person they know you can be.” 

He nodded and turned the cup in his hands. 

“I apologized.” 

“To who?” 

“Bobby.” 

“That’s a good start.” 

He nodded again. He’s started small with his apologies. He had never gone out of his way before to do so but now he was making a conscious effort to do it. He wanted to apologize to Mary and the boys most of all but he couldn’t until he knew he was better. Until he was good enough to ask for their forgiveness. 

“Have you been writing?”   
“Yes.” 

“How is that going?” 

“Good.” He took a big sigh. 

“How do you feel?” 

“....” He looked at his cup before setting it down. He pulled out his journal and turned it over in his hands. “I love my son.” He said opening up the journal and running his fingers over his initials. “I don’t hate Castiel.” 

Missouri watched him and stayed quiet, she let him take his time talking it out. 

He took another deep breath, “I don’t believe he…’ruined’ Dean.” He rubbed his forehead. “There is nothing wrong with my Son.” He closed his eyes, “I can’t believe...how could I.” He swallowed hard. “And I know this. I know there is nothing wrong with him. He’s happy really fucking happy. And yet, fuck,” He shook his head. “I just can’t...I just always imagined him getting married to some pretty girl. Having kids and all that. I just can’t…”

“It’s a big change.” 

He nodded. “I mean. Those are the kinds of things I thought about when I heard we were having a boy. I just always imagined it one way.” He ruffled his hair. “Sometimes when I am just ready to just try and push forward I hear those words.”

“What words?”

“My father...his buddies, guys from school. Hell even Mary’s dad.” He flipped through the pages of his journal. 

“It’s going to take time. This is good progress John.” 

“Why is it hard?” 

“Years of conditioning isn’t something easily forgotten. But, I know you’ll get through it. One day you’ll be just as accepting as your wife and family is about this. “ 

“I just want him to be happy...all of them.” 

“They will be.” 

“You know if Castiel had been a girl I would have told Dean to marry him right now. The way he is with Mary and Sam...even me. Pretty fucked up I am having a hard time saying just because he’s a guy.” 

“With time.” 

“He’d do it regardless if I gave my blessing or not.” 

“True. I am pretty sure stubborn runs strong in the Winchester genes.” 

“That it does. He gets a double dose though ‘cuz of his Ma.” 

“He’d do it regardless but...I think he’d appreciate if he had your blessing too whenever he decides he’s ready for that step.” 

John closed his journal, “I want to able to give that to him.” 

“I don’t think you’ll have any problems doing that.” 

\------

Cas walked away from their first state game with a gash on his arm and a cut on his cheek. 

“God Cas I had no idea you would walk away from soccer with so many injuries.” 

Cas chuckled as he let Dean wrap his arm. “We’re used to it. “ 

“You guys play rough.” 

“Says the football player.” 

“Technically you’re a futball player too.” Dean popped a bandaid on Cas’s cheek. “You guys play rough but without all the padding.” 

“True. We just aren’t tackling anyone.”

“No just taking elbows and kicks to the face and body.” 

Dean sighed and shook his head. Cas smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Good thing I have such an attentive boyfriend to patch me up.” 

“You are lucky.” Dean stood and held out a hand to him. Cas took it and got up. He grabbed his bag and walked out with Dean from the locker rooms. He’d been given permission to go home from the school they were visiting instead of having to go back with the whole team. 

They made it halfway through the parking lot when they were stopped by a rival player. 

“Hey Novak.” The guy walked up to them. Cas wasn’t too sure what kind of interaction this would be. It could easily go one of two ways. 

“Hey,” Cas sadly had no idea what this guy's last name was.

“I just wanted to say thanks. That was the best game I’ve played.” The guy grinned. “I am a sophomore and I gotta say it’s thanks to you I made the varsity team.” 

That was definitely not what he had been expecting. He could see Dean beaming next to him. 

“What do you mean?” Cas had to ask. 

“Back in middle school my sister dragged me to her boyfriends soccer game. He was playing against your team at the time. You were awesome. I don’t know. I had never really felt like I wanted to do anything in school other then pass but after that game I wanted to do what you did. You looked cool and looked like you were having fun. I had no idea people could play soccer like that until I saw you play. I wanted to do that too.” He smiled, “I probably sound crazy. But it meant alot to finally meet you and an honor to play against you.” 

Cas had been really nervous but had warmed up at the boys genuine words. “I never in a million years would have thought I’d inspire someone. You were great on the field. I may have inspired you but that hard work was all you.” The kid was preening under the praise. Cas shook hands with the kid and even exchanged so social media handles. 

“Look at you Cas, inspiring the youth.” Dean teased but really he was damn proud of his boyfriend. The kid looked between the two with a large smile. He was obviously waiting to be introduced. 

“This is my boyfriend Dean.” Cas ignored the teasing and gestured to Dean. 

“Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you.” Dean shook the kids hand. 

“I know who you are.” The kid shook Dean’s hand. 

“Boyfriend part or name?” 

“Name. The boyfriend part was a pleasant surprise. I gotta say you two must make quite a power couple.” The kid chuckled. “I play football too. JV team but I have heard of you.” 

“Look at that Cas. The youth knows me too.” 

“Dean you aren’t that much older than him.” 

“Shhh let me have this.” Cas rolled his eyes and the young soccer player smiled at the interactions. The said their goodbyes and the kid thanked him again before he headed off to his team. 

“Do high schoolers inspire other high schoolers?” Cas asked as he sat shotgun. “Sounds like something out of a book.” 

“It’s probably rare but not impossible. Inspiration doesn’t need to be anything big Cas. Sometimes it takes the smallest thing to inspire someone. You did go out of your way to, but you did and that kid looked damn happy right now. You helped do that, you doing what you do best.” Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Don’t try and down play it. I think it’s pretty awesome.” 

Cas blushed and nodded. It was an odd feeling but not a bad one. It still felt a crazy storybook scenario but he’d take it. 

Just as Dean had promised since they’d won their first state game they went out on a date. Cas knew they would have gone on a date regardless but it was nice that Dean tried to pretend it was for the win. He’d brought nice casual clothes to change into after the game. Fitted black tee with a red flannel over it. His favorite jeans and converse. He did pull on a beanie since it was still chilly out, plus Gabe said it pulled the outfit together. 

Dean didn’t take them into town, instead headed into another town off the freeway. He had either memorized the directions or had been here before. Knowing Dean he’d been here before, and probably knew the owners or something. Cas smiled as he stared over at his boyfriend. He was far more social than he’d ever be, it worked so well between them though. They knew when they needed silence or space, when they needed talking or touching. Right now Cas wanted so touching so he scooched over next to Dean and held his free hand. 

“So where are we going?” 

“Nope, it’s a surprise.” Dean said kissing his head. 

“Fine,” Cas sighed, he’d come to love Dean’s surprises though. 

“So the guys were wondering if tomorrow we wanted to hang out.” 

Cas glanced at him, “Well you can. I however have a date.” 

“What?” Dean looked over quickly at him. 

“A date. You know with Sam.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked forward. Most definitely not pouting. 

“I was only teasing Dean.” Cas kissed his cheek. “But I do have plans with Sam. We’re going to the museum. I told you last night.” 

“I was a little distracted.”

“I told you before we did that.” Dean gave him a look, “I guess your brain got there before my mouth did it seems.” Cas nudged him with his shoulder. “Anyways. Me and Sam are going to go out. You and the guys can hang out without me.” 

“Not the same.”

“No, but you don’t always need me around you know.” 

“You’re part of the group now.” 

“Yes, and every once in a while one of us will be too busy to hang out. This time it happens to be me. Go have fun with them tomorrow. “ 

“Fine,” Dean sighed heavily, he was only playing though. 

The restaurant ended up being a really great family run Vietnamese restaurant. Sure enough it seemed Dean knew them just as well as they knew him. 

“Ma loves this restaurant. We don’t come very often since it’s out of the way.” 

“We should take something back for her then.” Cas offered as he picked up some of his noodles. 

“This is why I love you.” Dean stared at him with hearts in his eyes. 

Cas cocked his head, “Because I suggested we take your mom food?”

“Because you say it like it’s such a natural thing to do.” 

“It is.” 

“Not for everyone. You like to take care of others and think of ways to make them comfortable or happy. A little self sacrificing sometimes, not always in a good way. But good at heart and always good intentions. That is why I love you. It may come natural to you but it doesn’t come natural to everyone.” Dean grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

Cas blushed a violent shade of red and ducked his head down. Dean may not always be great with words and his emotions but when he did find a way to speak his mind he always blew Castiel away. Cas looked back at him through his eye lashes. Such a loving look in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t need to say anything.” Dean leaned over and kissed his forehead. “Just keep being you.” 

That was the best thing anyone could ever say to him. That was why he loved Dean. “I love you too.” 

\------

“Sam you better get down here Cas just pulled up.” Mary called up to her youngest. She heard his hurried footsteps as he tried to gather the last of his stuff. She chuckled as he rushed down the stairs and come to sliding stop before barreling into the front door. 

“I am good.” He panted out. She shook her head and flattned down his hair. 

“Make sure you behave.”

“I always do Ma.”He said adjusting his bag on his shoulder. Dean walked down looking ready to head out too. He’d waited for Cas to come pick up Sam before he’d head off to hang out with the guys. There was a knock on the door before it was opened. 

“Oh you’re all here.”Cas said with a smile. “good morning.”

“Good morning Castiel.” Mary gave him a hug once he was inside. 

Dean pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Sam pretended to gag, he had to it was part of his job as a brother to do so. It’s in the handbook. Dean ‘softly’ punched him on the arm. Sam mumbled ‘jerk’ under his breath. 

Mary fussed over Sam a bit more before she let them leave. Dean snuck another kiss once they were outside. 

“You excited?” Cas asked once they were buckled up in the car. 

“I can’t wait. This exhibit is going to be awesome. I am going to make sure I take notes on everything.” Sam loved how he could say that and get zero teasing or judgement from Cas. He felt comfortable being his nerdy self around him. He got comfortable in the seat and looked out the windshield. “I don’t get to ride in this car too often. I really like it.” 

“It’s thanks to Bobby and Dean that it drives so smooth.” Sam could see how happy it made Cas to hear it though. He held back a chuckle, Cas may not be as big of a car guy as Dean but he was still one. Just one of the many reasons why those two got along so well. 

They made a pit stop half way to the museum this one was further out than the last one. They grabbed some snacks and stretched their legs. Sam texted his mom to let her know how they were and Cas sent Dean one. Soon they were back on the road blasting music the rest of the way. When they finally got to the museum they handed in their tickets and politely declined the tour option. They decided they wanted to explore on their own and if they felt like taking the tour later they’d join in. 

They started off looking at some of the other exhibits first before making their way to the main event. In almost perfect sync both took a big breath as they entered the area. They could not wait to get to everything. Cas loved that he could take his time and really look over things and Sam was just as eager to do the same. They both took time to sit down on occasion to take notes or doodle somethings in their notebooks. Sam had taken to notetaking the same way Cas did. 

One older lady commented on how nice it was that Cas had taken his little brother to the museum. Neither of them corrected her. They were three quarters into the exhibit before they knew for sure that they weren’t going to need a tour at all. They were sitting in front of a massive religious painting of angels when they finally spoke.They hadn’t noticed talking had been kept to a bare minimum outside of discussing the items in the exhibit. 

“I am really glad you moved to our town Cas.” Sam said looking at his notebook. 

“I am glad I moved here too.”

Sam looked over at him. “A lot changed since you came all of it good.” He smiled. He saw the doubt in Cas’s expression. “Dad may not be living with us but he’s getting help. I never thought he would. I heard Ma on the phone with Ellen. I heard he’s actually quit drinking and is seeing a doctor every week. I am still not sure if it’ll work out...but it’s a start. It’s not good how it happened but the situation with you, Dean and Dad was the push that we all needed to realize how bad it had gotten.” Sam took a deep breath and look forward again. Cas could help but think Sam really was more mature for his age then he realized. “plus, Dean’s happy...like all the time. He’s going to college in another state. I was worried he was going to try and stay close to home. Even Ma seems happier since we all met you.”

“I am not responsible for all that.”

“Maybe not directly but you being here has helped move it all along. “He fiddled with the cover of his notebook. “Even I’ve been happier. I love Dean and I know he’d do anything for me...but it’s nice having someone who likes the same things as me and doesn’t tease me about the nerdy things I like.” 

Cas pulled him in for a one armed hug. “I am happy I’ve met all of you too. Meeting Dean and all of you has changed a lot for me too. I also think it’s nice having a brother who won’t tease me for liking nerdy stuff too. “ Cas watched Sam’s face light up as he called him a brother. 

They continued going through the exhibit at their out leisurely pace. They even went back around to their favorite spots once they saw everything once. They’d spent all morning and a good chunk of the afternoon in there before they remembered they hadn’t eaten since breakfast. They felt like they’d seen as much as they could and taken as many notes as they could pull from what they’d seen. They made a quick trip through the gift shop and picked up a few things before heading out in search of food. 

They sat at a bench outside under a tree as they researched local restaurants and cafe’s. They decided on a cafe like last time. This one’s menus mainly comprised of salads and pasta dishes. Luckily it wasn’t too busy when they arrived. They were in between lunch and dinner so they had a pick of most of the tables. The weather was good so they chose to sit outside. 

“I am gonna order a salad.” Sam said proudly. Dean always made fun of him when he ordered salad, called it rabbit food. 

“I was thinking the same.” Cas looked over the menu and landed on an asian chicken salad. A waitress came by and took their orders. She also let them know all the bakery items were fresh and were discounted when ordered with their meal. They both ordered small desserts, Cas placed an oder for a pie to take with them. Dean would appreciate that. 

“Can we do more stuff like this before you have to leave for college?” Sam asked spearing a cherry tomato with his fork. 

“I think we can squeeze in a few more museum trips before the fall.” Cas watched the lanky teen perk up at that. 

“Awesome. I’ll keep an eye out for any cool exhibits. “ The rest of the meal went by smoothly. They talked about what they’d learned and saw that day. They talked about what kind of exhibits they’d like to see and how they thought the rest of school year would go. Sam only teased him a little about Dean and Cas in return teased him about Jess. Before the bill came Sam got up to use the restroom when he came back though he grinned proudly as he told Cas he took care of the bill. 

The drive back felt longer than the drive there, as trips usually did. Cas chuckled as he looked over to see a passed out Sam. They’d barely been on the freeway ten minutes before he fell asleep. Cas stopped at the rest stop they’d stopped at before to put in some gas. He snapped a pic of Sam and sent it to Dean. 

‘He must have had a great time.’

‘He did and so did I :)’ Cas leaned back against the car as he messaged Dean. 

‘Thanks for taking him Cas, he loves hanging out with you.’ 

‘You don’t need to thank me. I love hanging out with him, he’s my brother too now by the way. ‘

‘Makes me happy to hear that <3’

‘<3’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like the new chapter. I am a little behind on comment replies but I've read them all. I love hearing from you all. I've been loving seeing new people comment and seeing their reactions to the previous chapters ♡♡♡ 
> 
> I am not sure what inspired it but there was one point when I was sitting and writing when I thought to myself "Micheal and Gad are totally childhood friends what's something kinda silly but also awesome they could bond over' thus Nerf Battle duo was born XD 
> 
> Thank you so much guys for the 10k hits. I am thinking of making a Dean and Cas icon set for the next art piece for this story what do you think? Also if anyone wants to check it out I recently did a comission for someone and it was a Dean and Cas postapocalyptic farcry new dawn inspired piece. I have it up on my Twitter @NP_infiniteart and on my Instagram @Vanguards_infiniteart


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botanical Date  
> State game doesn't go as planned

“Oh fuck Cas,” Dean groaned out as his back arched up off the bed. He buried his right hand in his boyfriends unruly dark hair. Cas pulled his mouth off of him with a pop. 

 

“Dean,” He whispered. “You need to be quiet everyone is home right now.” 

 

“Sorry,” He gasped out.  _ Kinda hard to stay quiet when your boyfriend has your dick down his throat and has two fingers knuckle deep into you.  _ No shit Sherlock. He had no idea why he thought asking Cas to do more this time had been a good idea. No regrets really it just didn’t leave him any room to make much sound and Dean liked to be vocal. 

 

Can gave him a ‘you better behave’ look before taking him back into his mouth. Needless to say Dean ended up having to bit down on a sheet to keep himself quiet. He was getting more used to Cas taking lead in bed occasionally. Cas still preferred to bottom on most occasions but was more than willing to lead when Dean was feeling it. So far Dean’s max was two fingers. It was odd still but he didn’t dislike it. 

 

Cas had no trouble getting him off like this. Dean had to be very quiet because if there was one thing they’d found out it was that he was much louder when he was the one on the bottom. Dean groaned as quietly as he could as Cas swallowed down his orgasm. He laid on the bed feeling a little sweatier than normal. His breathing was heavy as Cas made his way up to straddle him. He looked up at his boyfriend. The room was dark but he could make out his features and body. He knew even without light Cas’s build, where his scars where, where his light tan lines were from his uniform. He ran his hands slowly over his thighs. 

 

“How do you want it?” He smiled up at him. Cas leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

 

“I just want you to use your hands.” 

 

“Yeah?” He watched Cas nodded in response. He didn’t waste a second as he moved his hands further up Cas’s thighs. Cas leaned back and rested against Dean’s propped up knees. Dean heard Cas hiss softly as he wrapped his hand around his cock. He was hot and leaking. He felt ready to burst. Dean didn’t like the thought of his angel suffering so he got to work. His hand pumping and squeezing just how he knew Cas liked it. His fingers occasionally taking the time to tease and prod the head of his dick until Cas was biting down on his hand holding back any sound as he spilled his release over Dean’s hand and lower stomach. Dean watched as Cas rested heavily against his knees using them as a back rest. 

 

“That feel good Cas?” 

 

“Mhhmmm.” Cas murmured as he found the strength to sit up and flop down next to Dean. Dean turned to lean over him to give him a kiss as he grabbed the wipes he knew were in Cas’s side drawer. “Shower….” Cas nuzzled his neck. 

 

“What if someone hears us?” 

 

“Dad is downstairs and Anna sleeps like a rock.” 

 

“And Gabe?”

 

Cas shrugged, “Could be worse.” 

 

They stared at each other as best they could in the darkness. “Fine but any awkward questions tomorrow are yours to answer.”  

 

“Fine but you wash my hair.” Cas smirked. 

 

“Seems like a fair deal.” Dean knew Cas knew he would do it anyways. 

 

Needless to say there was teasing. Luckily Gabe made sure Bart and Anna were out of earshot but there was still teasing. 

 

\------

 

Cas flopped back onto the floor in defeat. “GABE.” He called out. “GAAAABBBBEEEE.” 

 

He heard footsteps approaching, good he was finally on his way. He heard his door open but didn’t look. 

 

“Gabe I don’t know what to wear.” 

 

“What do you need to dress up for?” That wasn’t Gabe. Cas shot up and saw his dad leaning against his doorway. 

 

“Uh.” He was thrown off seeing his dad there. 

 

“Gabe’s in the restroom.”  His father offered. 

 

“I um…..me and Dean have a date.” why was this so embarrassing to admit. His dad knew they were dating. He saw the faintest of smiles on his dad’s lips. 

 

“Where to?” 

 

“Botanical gardens...the tickets were a Christmas gift. I wanted to wait until it was warmer. I actually planned on early spring but with how busy we’ll be I think right now would be the perfect time.” 

 

“I think the weather is perfect for it.” His dad offered and stepped into his room and headed straight for his closet. Was he going to help him? 

 

He watched his dad rummage around his clothes. He noticed he kept focused on the clothes and nothing else allowing Cas his privacy but also helping him. 

 

“Are you guys going to go to dinner?” 

 

“Probably, nothing to formal.” He moved to sit on his bed. His dad nodded in acknowledgement. 

 

“I am thinking I should take you and Gabe to get fitted for new suits. With college looming ever closer and graduation you two need new ones.” He pulled a couple things from the closet and walked over to hand them to Cas. 

 

“New suits?” 

 

“If you haven’t noticed both you and Gabe have grown out of your last ones. You’ll need one for graduation and you’ll probably need one for college especially if you’re doing sports.” He frowned “Maybe more than one.” 

 

Cas looked at the clothes in his hands. A nice white and navy long sleeve, dark jeans, brown belt, brown boots, and a navy peacoat. Casual but nice. He looked up at his dad. “Thank you. I swear I never know what to wear.” 

 

“It’s a good thing me and your brother have good taste then.” Did his dad just tease him? He chuckled and nodded. 

 

“I am very lucky.” 

 

“I get the feeling from Dean though that he wouldn’t mind if you dressed up or not.” 

 

“True...but I also know he appreciates when I do.” Cas smiled. “Plus gives me an excuse to wear something other than my sports gear.”

 

Bart sat down next to him. “I am glad you’ve found someone who appreciates all parts of you Castiel. I can’t promise it’ll last forever or that it will be easy going from here on out but...I am hopeful for you both.” Bart gave a bit larger of a smile. “I will say this though college will be tough on you both. Sports, tests, people and a million other things. Stick together and you two can work through it. I’ve seen what a good team you two make and I haven’t even seen you two play a sport together yet.”

 

“Thank you Dad,” He smiled at him. He knew college wasn’t going to be easy. It was a whole new world. His dad had given him good advice though. “Were mom and you ever a good team?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

 

Bart rested his arms on his knees. “Yes and no. Our traits and personalities both balanced each others and clashed a bit. We were both used to being independent and leading it made things hard. We never found a good balance. “ He ran a hand through his hair. “You know...I did love your mom in my own way. But, I think if we had stopped being so stubborn and realized things weren’t working and admitted that, we could have been friends and been better for you three. I could have been better for you three after she was gone.” He looked to Castiel. “Sometimes in a relationship you have to put in hard work, but it should never be hard work to be with someone if that makes sense.” 

 

Cas let that sink in and nodded, “It does.” He knew his dad wasn’t say things would go sour but wanted Cas to be prepared in case. His father was a practical man, a man used to working with numbers. A man used to analyzing things and laying things out for people. 

 

Bart stood up and patted Cas’s shoulder. “Okay enough serious talk. I am pretty sure Dean is on his way soon and you still aren’t dressed.” He gestured to the clock. 

 

“Oh my god it’s that late already.” Cas stood up in a flash. Bart chuckled softly and headed out of the room. 

 

“I am sure he won’t mind waiting a bit.” 

 

“You know I hate being late.” 

 

His father gave a head gesture indicating that he did, he was the same. If you’re on time you’re late. 

 

Cas waited for his father to leave before throwing off his clothes and pulling on the ones his dad had handed him. They were perfect. Not to light but not overly warm. It’d be perfect. Plus if he had to carry his coat it wasn’t a heavy one. He was fixing his hair when he heard the doorbell. He hurried along. He could hear murmuring from downstairs. His dad and Dean must be talking. 

 

It was amazing how far his dad had come along this year. He hoped things progressed well for Dean’s dad as well. He knew how much it meant to Dean to have his father in his life and have his approval. Dean didn’t have to wait too much long later before Cas was making his way down the stairs. 

 

“Sorry I am running late.” 

 

“It’s okay you’re dad told me you two lost track of time.” Dean smiled as he took in the sight of him. Seems his outfit had gone over well. He glance over at his dad who nodded his head in a ‘you’re welcome’ gesture. 

 

“You two better hurry you’re already running late.” His father was teasing again. Cas wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to that.  _ Probably not _ . Yeah, nope. 

 

“Thank you Mr. Novak.” Dean smiled and shook his dad's hand before guiding Cas outside. 

 

Dean held the impala’s door open for Cas and let him slide in before shutting it. He hurried around to the other side and hopped in. 

 

“Okay Cas, what kind of food are you feeling tonight?” Dean asked as he turned on the car. 

 

“I get to choose?” 

 

Dean nodded with a smile. “There were too many good options on the way I couldn’t decide. I thought we could decide together.” 

 

“I like that idea.” Cas pulled up his phone to see what was on the way. 

 

“I saw some ramen and Pho places. There was also a great Mexican restaurant on the way, not to mention a phenomenal burger place. “ 

 

Cas looked over the food places. They didn’t look too pricey either. He looked over the names and reviews. “I’ve never had ramen before.” At least not the kind from a restaurant. 

 

“Okay we’re totally getting ramen now.” Dean said with a grin. Cas was pleasantly surprised when they got to the small restaurant nestled between two other food establishments. This one though seemed to be far busier than the other two. They took a seat at the bar facing where the cooks were making the food. Cas couldn’t help but get distracted as he watched. Dean had to pull him back to attention as they decided what to order. Cas asked for Dean’s help on deciding what to add in but Dean told him just to pick what sounded good. Eventually he decided. They talked as they waited it wasn’t too long until their food came out though. Cas should have known the serving size would be on the large size. He chuckled as Dean dug in the second it was in front of him. He may have gotten a little distracted watching Dean enjoy his food. Dean felt the staring through and teased him into finally taking a bite. The ramen was perfect. The broth and noodles were so full of flavor. The veggies and meat he’d added worked so well with it all. This was a perfect idea. 

 

They both left the restaurant full and happy. To Cas this was already a great date. The botanical gardens would be the icing on the cake for this night. 

 

“My dad gave me relationship advice tonight.” Cas said as he leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah? What brought that up?” Dean was genuinely curious. 

 

“We were talking about tonight's date and then he mentioned how we make a good pair. I asked him if he and my mom were ever a good pair.” Dean glanced over at him but didn’t interrupt. “He said they weren’t they tried but they weren’t. He said they probably would have been better if they’d accepted and realized that sooner.” 

 

Dean stayed quiet for a while before speaking. “What was his advice?”  

 

“He said a relationship would sometimes need hard work but it shouldn’t be hard work to be with someone.” Cas snuggled closer. 

 

“I think I know exactly what he meant.” 

 

“Yeah?” Cas peered over at him. 

 

“Yeah. There were a lot of times with my exes I felt like I was doing things out of obligation, it felt like a chore sometimes to be with them. But, I also felt like I had to be with them, it was expected.” Dean shrugged, “You though, it’s the opposite. I know I don’t have to do certain things but I like to. I can be myself, it’s not hard to be with you. We have rough patches and get angry but it’s not hard.” He smiled. “I think that’s where Ma is right now though. Deciding if it’s hard to be with my dad or if this is just something hard they have to work through.” 

 

Cas nodded, “that makes sense.” He turned and kissed Dean’s jawline. “I feel the same way too by the way. “

 

“Glad to hear that.” Dean snuck a quick kiss at a stop sign. 

 

Cas was glad he had brought the coat it was a little chilly outside and they wouldn’t spend a lot of time in the greenhouses. Dean walked around to his side and took his hand before leading the way to the main building where they would turn in their tickets. 

 

The girl at the counter was perky and bubbly. She happily took their tickets and offered a tour which they politely refused. Dean led Cas outside to the gardens and both were left speechless. The walkways were lined with soft lights. The trees and larger plants were lit up with colored lights. The glow of them though not taking away from the beautiful flowers on display. Cas could only imagine what other beautiful sights there were to see. He smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand as he tugged him along. He couldn’t wait to see more. 

 

Cas was surprised at Dean’s plant knowledge. He was sure it came from his extensive valentine’s day research. Dean pointed out flowers and plants he knew and whatever trivia he had. Cas would jump in when Dean drew a blank. 

 

“Wow,” Cas gasped as they came across a long archway of wisteria. They were a beautiful lilac hue with small fairy lights and lanterns hanging from the arches. Dean pulled him close and walked with him along under the arches heading down the long row. 

 

“Seems like a fairy tale.” Dean’s words almost a whisper, he had been thinking out loud.

 

“It does.” Cas glanced up at Dean, “And what kind of fairy tale would we be?” Cas grinned as Dean looked over at him. 

 

“Well we’d be a very unique one since I don’t think I can summon up one with two princes falling for each other.” 

 

Cas chuckled and wrapped his arm around Dean’s. “Hmm know any friends to lover stories?” 

 

“Nope...they all kind of just fall for each other.” 

 

“Oh well there is beauty and the beast.” Cas grinned at the look on Dean’s face. 

 

“And who would be belle?” 

 

“Me of course. I am the nerdy bookworm duh. And you are the handsome moody prince.” Cas winked and tried to run before Dean caught him and tickled his sides. He burst into a laugh, he refused to take back his words. “Oh oh maybe we could be Tarzan and Jane. I’ll be Jane.” He doubled over in laughter as Dean pouted. He tried to fend off Dean’s tickling but failed horribly. 

 

“How about we just make our own story?” Dean paused the tickling and Cas looked up at him. He knew Dean wasn’t trying to be romantic and mooshy with his words but god damn did they make Cas’s heart skip a beat. 

 

“Dean you’re such a romantic I love it.” Cas moved his arms around Dean’s shoulders. 

 

Dean sputtered not realizing what he said. “I didn’t...I mean we...It’s not that we...well.” Cas chuckled and leaned in to give Dean a kiss before his brain fizzled out trying to figure out what to say. 

 

“Like I said, i love it. Plus, no one but me needs to know how mooshy you are.” Dean rolled his eyes and kissed him again. 

 

“Fine, this is just between you and me.” 

 

“Mmm,” Cas pulled him in for another kiss, this time making sure he got a taste of dean before pulling away. “Hey let’s get a picture together I love this area.” Dean agreed and they took a selfie making sure the lights and wisteria were behind them. Cas change that to his phone background as they continued their walk. 

 

They made their way through more lit areas, every single one more beautiful than the last. Nothing was overdone though, it was simple, beautiful and whimsical. Cas had to give it to Dean he’d chosen a perfect gift. They made sure to take their time walking through the areas taking it all in. Snapping photos of mostly them with the scenery in the background. It started to get late and they were both pretty reluctant to leave. 

 

“Guess this means we’ll have to do this again.” Dean said wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist. 

 

“Yes it does.” Cas walked as close as he could on their way back to the impala. 

 

\------

 

Cas cursed silently in his head as his goal was blocked, again. This was probably the hardest game they’ve played this whole time. This current team was not an easy one to take on. Their scores were neck and neck not to mention low. He frowned as he got into position. The game was getting drawn out at this point. Neither team only taking a small lead but quickly losing it soon after. Right now they were tied. 

 

Cas glanced over to the away team seating where Dean and their families sat. This was not a close to home game. They’d all driven a good amount to come see him. He glanced at his team. They all gave each other encouraging looks and gestures. They could do this. 

 

It was in the final stretch of the game when it all came crumbling down. Cas knew it wasn’t the other teams fault, he wasn’t mad at them but it was terrible to watch Inias go down that hard. Not to mention the other guy landing on his arm the wrong way. Cas knew this wasn’t a walk it off injury. He rushed over to check on him. He was the first at Inias’s side. 

 

“Fuck,” That was probably the first time he’d heard the guy curse. “It’s broken, really really broken.” Inias groaned as he laid on the ground. “Good thing you guys can play without me.” He looked at Cas. “I’ll be fine. Plus I am not a main on the baseball team.” 

 

Kneeling on his other side was the opposing teams player. The guy was apologizing non stop. 

 

“It’s fine. You didn’t do it on purpose.” Inias got the guy to ease up on the apologies. Inias was taken off the field. Cas glanced at the clock. It was not looking good. They didn’t ease up though. The team played harder than ever. They were down their captain but they had Alfie and Cas to lead them. In the end they lost by a single goal. It was both the worst and best kind of lost. They lost to a team equal to them in skill but it also sucked they were so close to winning. No state championships for them. 

 

No one was bitter though.  _ Lies.  _ Okay they were a little bitter. But not at the opposing team. They’d been great, great sportsman. They were genuine in their praise and concern for Inias. It was hard to stay mad at losing to them. 

 

Cas was approached by their Captain as they got ready to head to the locker rooms. “You guys had me scared there for awhile.” He reached out and shook Cas’s hand. 

 

“That was the closest game I’ve ever played.” Cas chuckled and shook his hand back. 

 

“I will say that this team suits you much better.” 

 

“We’ve played each other before?” Cas asked looking at the guy. 

 

The captain nodded, “I transferred schools last year. I played against you and your old team. You and this team seem a lot better suited than the last one.” 

 

“I am much closer to this one. It’s a much nicer atmosphere too.” 

 

“I can tell. Thanks for the great game again.” 

 

“You too.” they said their goodbyes and Cas headed to the locker room to change. There was a mix of melancholy and liveliness in the locker room when he entered. They were bummed they lost but glad to get some rest now that the season was over for them. Plus they’d ended on a good note other than Inias’s broken arm. Speaking of which he sent them all text messages telling them not to visit him at the hospital. He’d meet them all for food after he got his cast on. 

 

Players and family all agreed on getting food local. For this last game they all headed back home with family so they could take as long as needed. They had gotten to the restaurant and began ordering food when Inias made his way in. His left arm was wrapped in a blue cast up to his elbow. 

 

“Hey guys. Sorry I couldn’t be there.” The team got up to greet him and reassured him. No one blamed him for the loss and were more worried about his arm. “Probably looking at about eight weeks in this thing. Could be worse.” 

 

“Yeah like imagine what these guys would write on it.” His sister Hester said with a grin as she held out permanent markers to the guys. 

 

“Where did you get those?” Inias’s eyes went wide. 

 

“I am a mom, I am always prepared.” There was an evil older sister gleam in her eyes as the team took the markers. They took turns writing and drawing until there was no room left on the cast. Once they were all sitting down again Cas caught Inias smiling as he looked over what everyone had written and drawn for him. 

 

Cas looked to his right to see Dean and his dad talking. It was nice seeing them get along. He looked around taking in the sight of his family and friends all hanging out. Last year this wasn’t even something he’d allow himself to dream about now this was his life. 

 

“So Cas you think USC is gonna send out that letter soon to you.” Dean said with a soft smile. 

 

“I am honestly not sure.” He hadn’t really factored in the possibility of not getting a sport scholarship for college. He could get by on an academic one but he was really hoping for a sport one. He loved soccer and baseball. If soccer didn’t get him in then hopefully Baseball would. He’d have to wait though. There was still plenty of time. 

 

“What if they offer you both?” Cas knew he couldn’t handle both of them he had too many plans for college. 

 

“I’ll have to choose.” 

 

“Know which one?” 

 

“No idea.” he chuckled, “I guess I’ll just figure it out when everything finishes playing out.” 

 

Dean smiled and rested an arm on the back of his chair. “Whatever you choose i’ve got your back.” 

 

“I know, thank you.” Dean was about to tell him not to say thank you when Cas cut him on with a quick peck on the lips. He had completely forgotten they were surrounded by people until there was a chorus of ‘ooohs’ filling up the space. Cas felt his face go hot and hid behind his hands. Even Dean was a little embarrassed but did his best to sit up straight and ignore the teasing. 

 

\------

 

Missouri sat waiting for John to talk. She could tell he was getting himself ready for something. He just needed the time to collect his thoughts. She watched him take a drink of his coffee. She knew John couldn’t see it well but she could see the improvement in him. He still had a ways to go but she could see it. 

 

“I….I think I am ready to apologize.” He said looking up from his cup. 

 

“Really?” 

 

He nodded. “I know they don’t have to forgive me, I don’t expect them to. But, I am feel like I am in a good spot to apologize and to seek their forgiveness. All of them. “ 

 

“How do you want to apologize to them?” 

 

“I don’t wanna do that letter crap. I know it works for others but I think I am better off saying it straight to them. “ 

 

She nodded and jotted down some notes. “Who are you going to apologize to?”

 

“Mary, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Castiel. That boy deserves one just as much as my family does. “ 

 

“I am happy to hear that john, this is really good progress.” She hoped it went well. 

 

John went to Ellen and Bobby first. It wasn’t easy but he got his words out. He apologized for the anger, the words, and the mess he’d made. They listened and took it in. They spoke and in the end after a long discussion they forgave him. The whole situation gave him the hope and encouragement he needed to call Mary. 

 

“Hello John,” She was sitting in the living room watching a movie. Sam was fast asleep on the couch with her while Dean and Cas had passed out on the love seat. They were going to regret that when they woke up. 

 

“Hey Mary.” She’d known him for so long she could practically hear the gears turning in his brain. He was sorting out his words. “I was wondering if I could talk to the boys, face to face. Maybe over dinner. I have a lot to talk to them about.”

 

“John…” She wasn’t so sure. 

 

“Mary, I promise I won’t say anything bad. I need to apologize to them. Castiel too. I just….I need to talk to them.” 

 

She took a deep breath. “Let me speak with them okay? I’ll let you know what they say.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

  
“Of course….and John?”

 

“Hmm.” 

 

“I am proud of you for getting help. I am glad you’re doing this.” 

 

“Thank you...Mary?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I am sorry.” She could hear the pain, guilt and sincerity in his words. 

 

“I know, we’ll talk more later.” 

 

“Okay. Sleep well.” 

 

“Goodnight John.” 

 

\------

 

“Dad wants to have dinner?” Dean couldn’t believe it. 

 

Mary nodded as she sat down at the kitchen island. “Yes. He said he wanted to talk to you and Sam. He also said he wanted to talk to Castiel but I’ll leave that up to Cas to decide. “ 

 

Dean stared at the drink in his cup. Dad wanted to talk to all three of them? He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he really really hoped this was good news He hoped this was John apologizing. He hope this was John becoming their dad again. 

 

Dean looked over to Sam. His younger brother was harder to read than normal. 

 

“What do you think Sammy?” 

 

Sam sighed and nibbled at the cookie in his hand. “I don’t wanna get my hopes up.” He spoke softly. 

 

“Oh honey I know. Your dad is trying but I am not going to force you to go if you aren’t ready.” Mary reached out and placed a hand over his. 

 

“If I don’t wanna stay or if I don’t like what he says can we go?” Sam looked to Dean, he knew if he didn’t want to be there Dean would stick by his decision.

 

“Yeah, of course.” 

 

Mary was the one to call John and the boys decided on dinner after one of Dean’s baseball practices. They decided he’d meet the boys at the school and go from there. Dean headed upstairs after his Ma finished the call and made his own call to Cas. 

 

“This is good Dean. Maybe you guys can talk. I get the feeling this time he’ll be ready to listen.” Cas’s voice was deep but soft in tone. Ever the voice of reason, ready to sooth the storms that would bubble up inside of Dean. 

 

“Yeah, I am worried but hopeful you know?” 

 

“I do. I really hope it goes well Dean.” He knew Cas was aware of what this meant to him. 

  
“Dad wants to talk to you too Ma said. She said you don’t need to if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to unless you want to.” 

 

He could practically hear the soft smile in Cas’s words as he spoke. “I would like to speak with him if he is ready for that. I think it would be good for all of us. I plan on sticking around for a long time Dean and that means being around your father, so I would like us to get along if we can.” 

 

Dean closed his eyes as he laid on his bed. His chest swelling with pride and love for his boyfriend. “Okay, if you want to. Maybe you can talk to him before we head off to dinner.” 

 

“That sounds perfect.” 

 

“Hey Cas...thanks...I know I tell you not to say it...but this time those rules don’t apply.” 

 

“You’re welcome Dean, but I am not just doing this for you you know?”

 

“I know.” 

 

“Good. Now get some sleep we’ve got class tomorrow.” 

 

“Night Cas.”

 

“Good Night Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than I would have liked but if I added the next parts in I don't think it would have flowed as nicely as I would have liked. Yes, I did let the boys lose before getting to state finals. It was always planned that way. However they aren't letting that get them down. Plus now we'll be moving onto BASEBALL. I can't help but sneak in Cas and Bart snippets in where they fit. I like writing Bart scenes a lot, Gad as well. I hope you guys are enjoying everything. We're entering the final quarter of the school year. Baseball, Springbreak, Prom, Graduation and a ton of things in between.  
> So with spring break I actually forgot about it when I was originally planning the story. I would love to have your guys input. I have some ideas but I like hearing your guys ideas and suggestions. If you have any drop them in the comment sections I try to read them as they get posted. Talk to you next Saturday <3


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BASEBALL  
> Talks with John

Dean stood in front of the doorway just wanting to savor the moment.    
  


“Oh my goodness Dean we’re gonna be late for practice at this rate.” Technically it was tryouts but they all knew Cas was going to make the team. 

 

“Come on Cas this is the first time we’re gonna be playing a sport together. I want to take it all in.” 

 

Cas rolled his eyes and chuckled. His boyfriend was adorably ridiculous sometimes.    
  


“Okay, well you take it all in and I am gonna go change.” 

 

Dean perked up at that. Oh he was not gonna miss an opportunity to check out Cas. He hurried off after him and pulled his stuff from his locker. It was starting to warm up outside so they could get away with just short sleeved shirts. He looked over and had to hold back the drool as he noticed his boyfriend had gone a step further and his perfectly sculpted arms were on display. He had skip passed shirt and went for a sleeveless shirt.  _ Dude like you haven’t seen him naked before.  _ Yeah but this is different.  _ How?  _ Dude, it just is. It’s hard to explain.  _ Bet it’s a kinky explanation.  _ Shut up.  _ I’m your brain, make me.  _ Damn..good point. 

 

“Dean stop staring at my cousin like a slice of pie.” Michael stepped in front of his line of sight.

 

“Slice of pie? That’s a pretty good comparison because I would love to…” He was cut off as Michael held a hand up in front of his face. 

 

“Please for the love of all that is good in this world, please don’t finish that sentence.”  

 

Dean smirked, “Okay, fine.” His smirk turned evil. “Just know it involves a lot of tongue.” He laughed at the look on Michael’s face and took off out of the locker room with Michael hot on his heels. Cas was a little more than confused at the commotion. He hadn’t heard a word. 

 

\------

 

They all soon found themselves outside on the diamond standing side by side as the coaches looked over the list. Looked like Cas was the only new guy out here. 

 

“Novak,” Castiel and Michael moved forward. 

 

“Castiel Novak….wait actually both of you up here.” Coach called them both up. “So Castiel you come to us with flying colors and great recommendations. Even your cousin here has nothing to say but good things and I have never known Michael to sing anyone’s praises. “

 

Cas had no idea what to say, “I am not one to brag sir, but I am confident in my abilities.” 

 

“Humble, I like that.” Coach looked over the clipboard in his hand. “What position?” 

 

“I can play most positions,” He could have sworn he saw Dean turn red. “I can be pitcher or catcher,” Did he hear snickers? “I’ve played outfield a lot, and have a lot experience with third base.” 

 

“Oh I am sure you do.” One of the guys finally broke and made a comment. Oh, now Cas got it. All the comments sounded like sexual innuendos. That would explain why Dean looked either constipated or close to laughter. 

 

“Y’all act like proper young men or I am gonna have y’all running the bases while we talk.” Coach snapped at them, that sobered them up. 

 

“Coach, Cas is being extremely modest at the moment.” Michael cut in. Coach gave him his full attention. 

 

“Explain.” 

 

“I want to give Cas my spot.” 

 

Coach looked shocked, the team looked just as surprised. Dean, not so much. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Coach I am only pitcher because I was the best we had. Not because I am the best. Cas though, Cas is great. If you saw him play soccer you know he’s great but his baseball skills out do those. I am telling you, make him pitcher and we’ll make it to state no problem.” Michael’s words full of pride and confidence. 

 

Cas was probably the most shocked of them all. He knew he was good but Michael made him sound MLB pro. 

 

Coach looked to Cas and then after a moment he turned to the guys.    
  


“Let’s see how our new Novak lives up to his cousin’s praises. Everyone get ready we’re gonna do some batting practice.” He turned to Castiel. “Show us what you got.” 

 

Castiel nodded and went to get his glove. As he made his way back Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.    
  


“You’ve got this Cas.” 

 

He smiled, “I know. I’ll try and not make you guys look too bad.” He winked and hurried off but not missing the awed look on Dean’s face. 

 

Cas was set up at the pitcher’s mound with a pile of baseballs at his disposal. The coaches off to the sidelines watching. He rolled his shoulders and stretched a bit before he gave the okay for the first batter to come up. It was Gad. 

 

Gad had been wearing a baseball hat which he turned around once he got into position. 

 

“Don’t go easy on me.” He said with a playfulness in his tone. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Cas took his position, lifted his leg and let the ball fly. Needless to say if Cas wanted them to strike out they stroked out. Coach caught on pretty quickly. A few strikeouts in he asked Cas if he could change it up. Cas nodded and would let the batters hit the first two swings to get a feel for them and would change it up on the third pitch. He knew how to adjust, how to read them, learn their style on the fly. Cas was good and they could all see it. Dean was one of the last ones up and he was grinning the whole way. As he got into position he winked at Cas who in returned smile but shook his head. 

 

“Hey Winchester, remember keep your eye’s on the ball not your boyfriend.” One of the guy’s called out, so far there had been a lot of teasing but none of it was mean. So far Cas was liking this team. Dean promptly told the guy to shut up and put his game face on. Oh what that look did to Cas. No one noticed the Coach had just realized that there had been truth in that teasing comment. 

 

Now up until now a few of the guys had gotten some hits, but overall the percentages lay higher on Cas’s side. The team was actually really good though, Cas could see that they were good at what they did and he could see why over all this school had such strong sports teams. 

 

Now Dean loved baseball it wasn’t his best sport but he wasn’t bad at it. If there was one aspect he would say he was really good at when it came to the sport he would say it was batting. Michael was great at most positions on the team, Cas was obviously their new star pitcher, Dean was a pretty good generalist but batting was Dean’s thing. He was also a pretty good catcher. He would admit though Gad did give him a run for his money sometimes when it came to batting average. 

 

There was a sort of silence when Dean hit Cas’s first pitch. Most of them assumed it was Cas testing out Dean’s skill. The looks that went between the two said otherwise. There was a mischievous smirk on Dean’s lips as he got back into position. There was a more determined and amused look on Cas’s. 

 

Cas loved a challenge. He knew Michael would give him one since he knew him so well and had played against him before. Gad he had suspected based off of the conversations he’d overheard amongst their friends. Dean though, Dean had somehow failed to mention this whole time that he was a good batter. Cas had asked him on many occasions about his baseball skills and position. Dean would always shrug them off or deflect the answer to praise someone else. Now Cas wondered if Dean did that to keep this little surprise for this exact moment. He loved Dean’s surprises. 

 

The next pitch Dean didn’t even get close to hitting. There was a long stare between them, a good nature challenge issued. 

 

Michael rolled his eyes. “They’re doing that stare thing again.” He mumbled, he thought only Gad had heard. 

 

“What stare?” Cole asked popping up next to Michael. 

  
“You know that one they do. The one where they forget anyone else is around and makes you feel like you’re interrupting them.” Gad offered not taking his eyes off the two. 

 

“Ahh that one. Yup, that’s exactly what they’re doing.” He said looking back out at the field and watched Cas wide up the next throw. 

 

Dean reacted fast and hit the ball. However, with the way Cas pitched it and the way Dean hit it, the ball traveled straight back at Cas. There was a loud intake of breath from everyone. Dean wasn’t the only one with fast reflexes. Cas had a feeling that this might happen the moment the ball connected with Dean’s bat and was more than ready as it headed his way. He had his glove ready and caught the ball. If he hadn’t been the fast thinker he was it could have been bad. 

 

He looked at the ball in his glove, damn Dean hit hard he felt that through his glove. He looked up to see Dean making his way over to him. 

 

“Cas I am so sorry. “

 

“Dean it’s fine. I tried to adjust my pitch not factoring that you’d adjust too. I caught it though so we’re fine.” Dean didn’t look satisfied with that answer. Cas smiled and whispered, “You can make it up to me later.” Now that changed up Dean’s mood in a second. 

 

They didn’t continue their conversation as Coach made his way over. 

 

“You good?” He asked Cas who nodded in response. 

 

“I am fine. I shouldn’t have underestimated Dean here. Though I have to admit he didn’t give me much information on his baseball skills.” 

 

Dean shrugged unashamed. 

 

“Speaking of….I am not gonna have to worry about you two right? No romance on the field and keep it out of the locker room ‘kay?” 

 

Both boys blushed at the comment. 

 

“Yes sir.” Dean spoke up first. 

 

“We’ll be very professional sir.” Cas looked to the Coach who now looked quite amused by their reactions and answers. 

 

“Gotta say this is a first but as long as you two don’t let it interfere with games and practice everything should be fine.” 

 

They both nodded knowing they could do that. After that Coach got them all out onto the field into their postisitions to run some drills. 

 

They found themselves extremely tired and hungry once they were back in the locker rooms. All the guys were talking about going out and eating. 

 

“Cas,” Dean whispered as he came up next to him. “Think you could wear that for me later.” He winked after looking his angel up and down. 

 

“Dean, I am not going to let you ruin these pants. I happen to like them….I have others at home you can ruin.” He opened his locker cutting off his view of Dean. He grinned knowing the exact look Dean would be making at the moment. They kept the rest of their time in the locker rooms as professional as they possibly could but it was hard. They were teenage boys, could you blame them for small remarks and stolen touches? 

 

“You two love birds coming or what?” One of the guys asked as they all started grabbing their bags. The two shared a look and then nodded. 

 

“Where we going?” Dean asked throwing an arm around Cas’s shoulders the second they were outside the locker room. 

 

“Burgers,” They all called out together. 

 

“Should I be callin’ my Ma and warn her?” Benny said already pulling out his phone. Some of the guys tried to place in orders but he flipped them off and told them they’d had to wait like everyone else. 

 

\------

 

Dean had to admit he was both impressed and turned on seeing how well Cas played. Not to mention he found it was even better than he imagined playing on the same team as him. Given it's only been a few days of practice but they made a good duo. They played off each others strengths and weaknesses. Coach did do some testing with them all in different positions. Dean knew he liked having Cas as their main pitcher but he also wanted him to play outfield sometimes. Michael was still a great pitcher so they’d have some flexibility there. 

 

Before they knew it though it was Friday and Friday was the day the Winchester boys agreed to having dinner with there dad. Cas took Dean’s hand as they left the locker room and gave it a squeeze. Dean smiled and placed a small kiss on his temple before they walked out to the parking lot. It wasn’t hard to spot the eldest Winchester. 

 

Dean had to admit he looked better than he had in a long time. Still a little scruffy in the beard but the way he held himself and the look in his eyes seemed more sure and confident then he had in a long time. It was easy to see his father was thinking with a clear and sober mind. The second he locked eyes with the boys Dean flinched, but he didn’t let go of Cas’s hand. He knew Cas wouldn’t blame him if he did but he refused to be ruled by the fear of what his father thought of him.

 

Both boys made their way over, Dean could see his father’s eyes flick down to their hands but didn’t linger long. 

 

“Dean,” His father sounded relieved, maybe he didn’t think Dean would actually show up? He turned to Castiel next. “Castiel.” 

 

“Hello Mr.Winchester.” Castiel greeted politely as ever. 

 

“Hey Dad.” Dean’s tone not giving anything away. He looked over his shoulder to see Sam making his way to the parking lot. Looked like he’d walked over with Anna. He paused next to the impala as he saw his dad talking to Cas and Dean. 

 

“I was thinking we could go pick up Sammy before deciding where we should go.” 

 

“I think they saved you two some time. Looks like Sam and my sister walked over here.” Castiel said gesturing behind John. John turned to look over his shoulder. Anna and Sam waved and John returned the gesture. 

 

“That does make things a bit easier.” He looked between the two, Dean knew he was working up to saying something. “Before we go...Castiel I was wondering if I could speak with you?” 

 

Cas nodded, “Of course Mr.Winchester.” Dean squeezed Cas’s hand. Cas turned to him and smiled, “You should go find out what Sam wants to eat.” 

 

“Cas…” Dean frowned. 

 

“Go,” An unspoken ‘i’ll be fine’ hung in the air between them. Dean reluctantly let go and nodded. He’d be watching them like a hawk. No matter what his dad had said he was still weary about leaving him with Cas. Not because he might get violent but of what he might say. He kept looking over at them until he was a few cars away with Anna and Sam. 

 

“You left them alone?” Sam asked wide eyed. 

 

“Cas sent me away.” Dean sighed, he could feel Sam fidgeting next to him. 

 

\------

 

“Castiel, I want to apologize. What I said and what I did, you didn’t deserve any of that.” John decided to jump right in. 

 

“With all due respect sir I feel like there are others who deserve an apology more than me.” Cas’s eyes flicked to Dean. 

 

“I have a lot of people to apologize to, but you deserve an apology just as much as they do. You have been nothing but kind to my family and I tried to turn that into something negative. I am not asking you to forgive me because honestly I don’t deserve it, I haven’t earned that yet. But I wanted to start with an apology.” He took a breath and looked to the boy in front of him. 

 

Castiel looked to the ground as he took it all in. He took a moment to collect himself and look back at the man in front of him. “Thank you for apologizing sir….It does mean a lot. It means a lot to Dean too….I hope I am not overstepping any bounds but in all honesty I think the first step to forgiveness was getting help.” He swallowed hoping Mr.Winchester wouldn’t get mad. He was glad to see nothing but a calm and accepting look in his eyes. “It’s not easy admitting you need help when you’re used to taking care of things on your own.” 

 

“Speaking from experience?”

 

Cas nodded, “I’ve been seeing a therapist for a while now. It sucked, a lot in the beginning. I am sure you’ve noticed but I am rather stubborn.” John nodded in acknowledgement, he wasn’t one to judge he was just as, if not more stubborn than these boys combined. “But once you open up it gets easier. I am glad you’re going sir, it shows how much your family means to you. I would be really happy to see Dean have his father back in his life.” 

 

John took a deep breath and nodded, “I’d be happy for that too. It definitely wasn’t easy at first, but I gotta thank you Castiel.” Cas tilted his head to the side wondering what he could be getting thanked for. “That Christmas present came in quite handy.” 

 

Cas gave a small smile, “I am happy to hear that sir.” 

 

John nodded, “I still got a lot of apologizing and making up to do to all of you...I just hope this was a good first step. I am still new to this.” 

 

Castiel chuckled, “It was a good start. I know they’ll appreciate the gestures too.” He nodded towards Dean and Sam. “Shouldn’t keep those two waiting too long you know how they get when they’re hungry.” 

 

John gave a small chuckle, “I swear they turn demon when they’re hungry.” He went to leave but paused, “Castiel...one more thing.” Cas looked up to him. “About what I said that night.” Cas was about to tell him he didn’t need to say anything but John cut him off. “I was wrong...you didn’t ruin him...quite the opposite actually. I am still working on things, but I can see...you’re good for him. Thank you.” 

 

Cas didn’t know what to say as he felt a lump in his throat. He closed his eyes for a moment and nodded, “thank you sir.” He was finally able to get out. 

 

“I’ll see you later Castiel.” 

 

“Have a good dinner Mr.Winchester.” 

 

He took a long deep breath still processing everything that had been said. He still didn’t forgive Mr.Winchester for everything he’d said and did but as he told him it was a good start. He had to admit that last comment though, that had gotten him. He was barely keeping it together. He never thought it he’d hear something even remotely close to that from the man. He looked up to see Dean looking at him then his dad then back to him. Cas gave him a smile, he saw Dean relax just a bit before nodding. 

 

He pulled out his phone to text him. 

 

_ ‘It’s okay Dean, the talk went well. We’ll talk about it later okay. Now go enjoy your dinner with you dad and brother.’ _

 

_ ‘Promise everything is fine? You look close to tears from where I am at.’ _

 

_ ‘I promise. When I tell you it’ll make sense.’  _

 

He didn’t want to take this from John if he was going to tell Dean the same. 

 

_ ‘Okay, drive safe. I’ll talk to you later.’ _

 

‘ _ Love you <3’ _

 

_ ‘Love you too’ _

 

Cas pocketed his phone as Anna made her way over. 

 

“Everything okay?” She asked making her way to the passenger side door. 

 

“Yeah, I have a good feeling about tonight.” He said with a smile before sliding into the driver's side seat. 

 

\------

 

“What do you think they talked about?” Dean asked for the millionth time on their way to their favorite pizza place.

 

“I have no idea. Probably nothing bad. Cas said it was fine and dad looked fine too.” Even Sam wasn’t too worried about what was said. 

 

“I know but….What if Cas was just trying to make me feel better?” 

 

“Dean, I don’t think he was lying.” Sam was actually ready to get out of this car and just finally have this talk with their dad as long as it ended Dean’s endless circle of what if’s. Someone must have answered his prayers because they were pulling into a parking stall. He didn’t give Dean time to start another round again as he hopped out of the car at lightning speed. Their dad pulled up next to them and took his time getting out. 

 

Dean grumbled but got out. He looked at his dad, he seemed fine. So maybe the talk hadn’t been bad. He did want to know what was said though. They made small talk on their way into the pizza place. It started off a little awkward but slowly shifted. They hadn’t really talked to their father since he moved out and it was going to time. There was still a lot they needed to discuss and a lot that they needed to work on.

 

They grabbed a booth and sat down. The boys across from their dad. A waitress came by and took their order. They didn’t need to discuss it since they already knew what they’d want. They’d been making the same pizza orders since as far back as they could remember. One meat lovers and a combination. Sam and Ma always insisted on the combination. Sam also made sure they got ranch and extra Parmesan. 

 

John did his best to talk with the boys. He could tell Sam was reluctant and Dean was a little on edge. He didn’t blame them if he were them he’d probably would have been even more weary. He didn’t leave them on the best of terms. 

 

He looked between the two, should he just jump right into it like he’d done with Castiel? 

 

“So,” He started but Sam spoke up. 

 

“Do you think we could….talk about the other stuff after we eat?” He watched his youngest shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

 

“Of course Sammy.” He said hoping it would ease Sam’s worries a bit. Sam did relax just a bit, he hadn’t heard his dad call him by his nickname in a long while. 

 

John looked to his eldest. “How has practice been?” 

 

Dean looked to his dad, there was no way Dean would be able to talk about how things were going without mentioning Cas. He didn’t want to leave him out though, he wanted to talk about him. If his dad was truly working on things then he shouldn’t mind hearing about it either. 

 

“Practice was great. Michael wasn’t lying when he said Cas was a great pitcher. Coach moved him into the spot right away. I am pretty sure me and Gad are gonna be neck and neck this year.” 

 

“Wasn’t Michael always your guy’s pitcher?”

 

“Yeah, but he’s been planning since before the season to give the spot to his cousin.” John nodded and leaned back into his seat. 

 

“I am guessing soccer went well for him?” John found it wasn’t too hard to talk about Castiel. He wasn’t quite ready to get into dating questions but he had accepted that they were together. He knew he would work his way to that. 

 

“Yeah, they ended the season with a flawless record. They didn’t make it to state but they played amazingly. Inias ended up breaking an arm during their last game. “

 

“That gonna give him problems during baseball?” John hadn’t been around as much as he should have but he did remember who the boys were. His stomach sank thinking about he’s missed out up to this point. He didn’t want to miss more. 

 

“He’ll join us on the field once he’s healed up. For now he’s gonna work with the Coaches.” 

 

The talking went on until the pizza was dropped off. John directed questions to Sam too. They kept it to just school and just...finding their way back to being around each other again. It wasn’t just the time that John had moved out. It felt so much longer since they had discussions like this. It’d felt like so long since John had seemed to take a genuine interest in what the boys were up to. 

 

They continued talking until they’d eaten all the pizza. Once they were full and settled John knew it was time to talk. He looked between the two and saw it in their eyes. This would not be a talk they’d brush over. 

 

“I wanted to apologize to you boys.” He could see them ready to talk but he continued. “I am not here to ask for your forgiveness. Like I told Castiel, I don’t deserve that yet. I haven’t earned it.” 

 

Dean’s brow furrowed as he took it in. Sam looked unsure if it was all real. 

 

“You apologized to him?” 

 

John nodded, “Yes, He deserves an apology. The way I talked to him and treated him...he didn’t deserve that.” 

 

“You’re right he didn’t.” Dean’s tone was calm but firm. “Did you mean it? Or did you say it out of obligation.”

 

John really couldn’t blame him for thinking that. He wasn’t offended or mad, he had no right to be. He had a second to take that in. He knew that if this were just half a year ago he wouldn’t have acted so calmly. He would have been pissed, he wouldn’t have thought of this logically. It was disappointing to know he would have acted like that. It was also encouraging being able to acknowledge the changes he’s made. 

 

“I meant what I said. He’s been good to you, Sam and your Ma. Hell he’s been respectful and nice to me. I was out of line, I never should have acted like that. I regret what I said that night… I have no excuses and I don’t want to give any. “

 

Dean was still pretty neutral but he was obviously listening. Sam was also hard to read at the moment. 

 

“What about now?” Dean finally asked.

 

“What?” 

 

“How do you feel about me dating him now?” Dean sat up straighter waiting to hear what he had to say about this. 

 

“He’s good for you Dean, I can see that. He does make you happy. I should have talked to you two or maybe your Ma when I got those text messages.” 

 

“Text messages?” 

 

“An anonymous number sent me a text with photos of you two. It was shocking but that was no reason to react like that.” He saw Dean fidget. 

 

Dean was really scared to know what photos his dad might have seen. 

 

“Don’t worry Dean it was nothing inappropriate. “ That felt really odd to say, it had very little to do with Castiel. In general he just really didn’t like acknowledging that it was possible his son and whomever he was dating were doing anything of a sexual nature. He saw Dean visibly relax at the words. Yup, just gonna ignore what that could mean. 

 

Dean was glad it was nothing inappropriate. Now that that was resolved he had a moment to take in what else his father had said.he’d worry about the text messages later. 

 

“You really think he’s good for me?”

 

“I do. I am still adjusting Dean. I’ve got a lot to work on but yes I do believe that.” 

 

Dean could hear the honesty in his words and he appreciated that. He appreciated that his father hadn’t lied and told him everything was sunshine and rainbows. He was being honest and mature and talking to Dean like an adult. He wasn’t forgiven there was too much still to talk about and work on but this was definitely a start.   

 

“Hearing that...means a lot.” 

 

“That’s what Castiel said.” 

 

Dean smiled softly, “I hope this time you get a chance to really get to know him.” 

 

“I would like that.” 

 

He looked to Sam to see how he was doing. He was still tense but looked...open to what was being said. 

 

“What’s on your mind Sammy?” 

 

Sam looked to his lap for a moment before looking up to his dad. “I am still mad.” 

 

“I would be more surprised if you weren’t.” 

 

Sam sighed, “Did you really stop drinking?” 

 

John nodded, “Yes. No drinking and therapy every week.”

 

Sam nodded. John wasn’t sure if he had more to say. Before he could ask Sam spoke up again. “I am really happy to hear that.” He looked up to his dad. “I want things to get better.” 

 

“I do to Sammy. I promise you I do and I’ll do whatever I have to to do that.” 

 

Sam let out a breath and nodded. He still didn’t believe it fully but he had more hope. 

 

“We should do this again.” Dean offered. Sam nodded in agreement. He hoped one day things would be good enough to have Cas join. 

 

“I agree...thank you boys for coming today. I have so much more I need to apologize and make up for. I put you two and your Ma through a lot. How you three put up with me this long I have no idea..”

 

Dean bit on his cheek as he wondered how to say what he wanted to say. “Things weren’t easy. We worried a lot, honestly there were even moments where I was afraid of what would happen.” 

 

It hurt to hear that but John needed to hear it. 

 

“We remembered what you used to be like.” John didn’t need Dean to explain more he knew what he was saying. They had hope he’d come back to them. “We still have hope. It’s not gonna be easy but we’re family.” 

 

John nodded and swallowed hard. His family believed in him and that meant the world. 

 

They talked a bit longer but they were all feeling a bit emotionally exhausted after that. Winchesters weren’t exactly known for talking about their feelings. The night ended with a hug to both boys before heading their own ways. 

 

They boys didn’t talk for a while, they let the nights conversations sink in. 

 

“How do you think that went Sammy?” Dean finally asked. 

 

“Better than I thought honestly.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“I am still not completely convinced he’ll change forever but….I feel more convinced than before. “ 

 

He nodded, “I...I wasn’t expecting him to say what he did about Cas.” 

 

“Me either, I am glad though that he’s accepted you two being together. You don’t need his acceptance...but it’s nice to have right?”

 

Dean nodded again, “Yeah. I never thought the day would come.” 

 

They talked until they got home. When they got into the house they gave their mom a run down of how things went. She was happy to hear it went well. She gave them both hugs knowing it wasn’t easy to go have dinner not knowing how it would go. 

 

Dean made his way to his room and laid back onto his bed then dialed Cas’s number. 

 

“Hello Dean,” Cas said with affection in his voice.

 

“Heya Cas,” He smiled and closed his eyes. 

 

\------

 

Dean and Cas had talked after Dean’s dinner with his dad. It had been almost a week since and he’s talked to his dad a few time on the phone. This weren’t perfect but they were better. 

 

Well things right now were awesome. Cas and Dean had the house to themselves and Dean was taking full advantage of that. 

 

He smiled as his hand stroked Cas as his blue eyed boyfriend pressed his back to Dean’s chest. He glanced off to his right to see the video they’d chosen playing on his laptop. Kissing had turned heated and before they knew it they were surfing pornhub and here they were. Dean stroking Cas as he sat between his legs. He kissed his shoulder and neck making sure he left a mark or two. 

 

“Dean,” Cas’s back arched as Dean twisted his hand just the right way. 

 

“Cas,” He looked to the video and perked an eyebrow, “Wanna try something new?” 

 

Cas turned to look at him then to the video. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at what the two men were doing on the video. 

 

“You want to do that?” 

 

“I’ve thought about it.” 

 

“I would like to try it too...how would you like to do it?” Cas turned to look at him. Dean could tell Cas wouldn’t mind either way. 

 

“Why don’t we start with me doing it to you first?” Cas nodded and got up. 

 

“I’ll be right back okay?” He kissed Dean and slipped on some sweats before walking to the restroom. 

 

Dean took a long deep breath. The guys in the video were still going at it. He looked to the video tags and found the one he was looking for. Rimming, that’s what it was called. The term ‘rim jobs’ made so much more sense now. Dean was nervous but he was eager to try. He’d gone down on a girl before but he knew this was different and he wanted it to be good for Cas. 

 

Cas came back in with a smile and slipped off his sweats and crawled back onto the bed. 

 

“How do you want me?” Cas smiled running a hand up Dean’s chest. 

 

“Damn Cas, you’re too sexy for your own good sometimes.” Cas chuckled and laid back onto the bed. 

 

“Like this?” Cas smirked as he watched Dean blush. 

 

Dean refused to be the only flustered one. He scooted between Cas’s legs and rand his hands up and under his knees. Then without warning lifted them up and onto his shoulders. He pulled Cas back so his ass was pressed against his torso. 

 

“Dean?” Cas gasped in surprise. 

 

“Don’t worry Angel I got you.” He licked his lips and watched a full body shudder ripple through Cas. 

 

Cas’s breathing quickened and he clenched the sheets in anticipation. Dean could see him growing harder by the second. Dean licked his lips once more before leaning down and getting to work. He gave a tentative lick to see how they both reacted. He was still eager to continue and the small gasp that left Cas sounded like a good sign he liked that. He continued testing the waters and seeing what Cas liked most. He was still new to this so he used Cas’s reactions and other experience to please him. It seemed to be going well. 

 

He pressed his tongue to his entrance adding some pressure which had Cas moaning. He prodded with his tongue but didn’t breach, not yet at least. He continued to test and tease, he could feel Cas relaxing under his ministrations.

 

Finally when he was sure they were both ready he slowly pressed his tongue. A deep groan escaped them both. Dean had to admit he’d had some reservations on going this far not knowing how he’d react but he was thoroughly enjoying it. He let Cas adjust before continuing. He tongue slowly moving in him trying to reach as far as he could. His hand stretching Cas for better access. His boyfriend whimpered and moaned under him. He used a hand to massage Cas’s thigh, he wanted to hear how he was feeling. Cas seemed to take the hint and started talking. 

 

“So good Dean….so so good. God I had no idea,” He groaned. Dean loved hearing that he was making him feel so good. He changed things up a bit. Sucking, prodding, and thrusting with is tongue. “Dean more...please...more...need more.” Cas cried out as he tried to arch his back. 

 

Dean wasn’t quite ready to finish this up yet. His eyes met Cas’s as he quickened his tongue. Then he got a great idea. He shifted a bit and slipped a finger in along with his tongue. Cas cried out his name asking him for more. He knew what he wanted but he wanted him complete mush in his hands before he gave him his release. He got two fingers in before he finally was ready. He pulled his tongue and fingers out and receive a whimper from Cas that went straight to his dick. 

 

“Sorry I made you wait so long.” He put Cas’s legs back on the bed. 

 

“No you aren’t. You’re lucky I like your bed habits.” Cas gasped and held out his hands wanting Dean close for the next part. Dean quickly moved in a kissed Cas as he lined up with his waiting entrance. He slipped in far easier than he’d expected. A deep throated moan came from one of them as he bottomed out. 

 

:Fuck,” He murmured against Cas’s lips. 

 

“Now dean, no waiting...need you now.” Cas’s tone insistent and dominate. Dean liked it. Not wanting to keep his angel waiting any longer he gave him exactly what he wanted. He held his hips and thrusted in hard and fast. He used one arm to hold himself up and the other held Cas’s hip as he moved in him as deep as he could. There was no slow and sensual this time. This was hungry and needing. He grunted as Cas tightened around him, he must be getting close. Cas moved against him match Dean’s movements. They didn’t last much longer. Cas was the first to cum covering both their stomach in his release. Dean followed closely behind. He groaned and shuddered as came. 

 

Cas pulled him in so he close hold him close.

 

“We need to do that more.” 

 

Dean chuckled and nodded, “I am glad you liked that.” 

 

“I liked it a whole lot.” 

 

“Mmm,” He really was glad. He loved making Cas feel good whenever he could. He nuzzled his neck and placed a kiss there. They had to move and get cleaned up. 

 

“Shower?” Cas yawned. 

 

“Sounds perfect. But first i gotta,” Pulling out always pulled a wince from them. “How about I go get the water ready for us?” 

 

“That’s would be amazing.” Cas pulled him down for a kiss.

 

Dean smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I’ll be right back.” Dean got up safely knowing no one else would be in the house he didn’t bother with pants. He got the warm water running before heading back to the room. Cas sat at the edge of the bed waiting for him. “Need me to carry you?” 

 

Cas chuckled, “not this time...but I could use a kiss.” He leaned his head up. Dean cupped his face and leaned down placing a kiss on his lips. 

 

“Let’s go get washed up angel.” He helped pull him up from the bed gently and walked with him to the shower.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a drawing this week. A rough sketch of our piggy back scene from our previous chapter. I also have one ready for next week too. I am excited to show you guys. I have WIPs on my twitter but the finally will be surprise. 
> 
> I hope I did a good job with John in this chapter. There was a lot of deleting and rewriting before I was happy with what I had. I will say I wasn't too happy with the smut scene, I think it might be lacking somewhere but not sure where. 
> 
> Soooo Baseball ended up being roughly 2k words just for their first practice XD easy to see Baseball is the sport I love and know most. I can't wait to get into some of their games. Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and the drawing. See you guys next week.
> 
> PS. Notice the new tags?


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball  
> More Baseball  
> Start of Spring Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this went up later than normal but I hope the drawing makes up for it <3

Dean took a long drink of water hoping to cool himself off. No the weather was not hot that day, his boyfriend was. He never imagined this being so hard but he should have. He already knew how easily Cas could push his buttons and baseball should be no exception. He glanced out at the field where Cas was getting some batting practice in. Damn could that boy swing. Dean’s eyes traveled up from Cas’s toned calves and thighs, up his tapered waist, firm chest, wide shoulders, and muscled arms. His eyes followed the trail a droplet of sweat left behind running down his neck. His eyes smirked at the tight lipped look of concentration on Cas’s face, his brow furrowed just a bit, his hair clinging to the back of his neck and forehead. It was impossible not to stare at him. 

 

“Winchester you’re drooling,” Coach Elkins barked at him. Dean jumped at the loud voice next to him, his water bottle lept out of his hands and he fumbled with it for a while before keeping it from hitting the ground. 

 

“Uhhh,” Dean’s eyes widened as he looked over at his coach. 

 

“It’s fine you’re on your break.” Coach Elkins chuckled and smirked. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so caught up in someone before and I’ve known you since little league.” 

 

Dean smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah Cas is definitely bringing up a lot of firsts for me.”  

 

“All good I hope.” 

 

“Very good.” He looked out onto the field to see Cas giving some of the guys pointers. Always ready to help someone when he can. “You know how I got into USC right?” Coach nodded, “Cas is the one who applied for me. I didn’t think I was good enough but he did. Applied for me and even got the coaches to come and watch me play.” 

 

“Sounds like a keeper,” Coach watched the young man next to him blush.  _ Well I’ll be damned looks like this boys got it bad.  _

 

“I don’t disagree with that.” Dean slipped his hands into his pockets shifting from foot to foot. 

 

“Your Mama must love him.” 

 

“Oh you know my Ma she swept him right up into the Winchester household as one of her own before we ever started dating.” He laughed, “He’s one of her boys now. She took him to the range and everything.” 

 

“And your Dad?” He went to school with John and he knew how the guy could be. 

 

Dean sighed, “He’s….he’s working on it. It wasn’t easy,” Dean looked to the coach and back at the field again. “I gotta say though watching Cas stand up to my dad was really something else.” 

 

“Really now? That boy stood up to John?” 

 

Dean nodded, “yeah, did let my dad intimidate him when they talked.”

 

“Hmmm,” If that boy could handle John Winchester they should be fine with anything else that came their way. 

 

“Okay boy ‘nough talkin’ get back on that field before that boyfriend of yours shows you up more than he already has.” Coach Elkins patted his back and walked out there with him. 

 

Dean sent Cas a wink as he made his way towards them. Coach had them all get into pairs to run some drills before they got into some practice plays. Dean and Cas had already agreed to not pair up all the time. Dean was glad to see Cas pairing up with someone he didn’t know very well. He’d noticed Cas was opening up to more and more people on his own, it was nice to see.  _ Not scared your gonna lose time with him?  _ Surprisingly no. He actually wasn’t too afraid of that. He would get bummed out when they couldn’t spend time with each other but he reminded himself that they couldn’t spend every moment with each other. It was good for Cas to make other friends, that didn’t mean there was distance between them. Given right now the time they spent together far outweighed the time spent apart but it was Dean’s stepping stone. He knew when college rolled around they’d get really busy with school and sports. 

 

Dean himself was paired up with Michael. They were doing running through throwing drills and tagging drills. By the end of it they were all sweating but feeling pumped to run through a small game. 

 

The couple had found that they enjoyed playing against each other as much as they enjoyed working together. This practice had them on opposing sides. Since Cas was his team's pitcher Michael would be the other sides pitcher. This allowed the two to both get some practice in. 

 

Cas struck out the first batter and the second was able to make it to first base. Third batter had a harder time making contact with the ball but hit the ball dead on on the third pitch, unfortunately for him it was caught before hitting the ground by an outfielder. Dean didn’t need Cas to say it, he could see it, he was loving every second of this. He was in his zone. Dean leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees as he watched the players make their way up to the mound one after another. 

 

He watched Cas adjust the cap on his head, he’d never seen him wear a baseball cap before and the image would forever be ingrained into his mind. Who knew baseball hats were sexy? It sadly hid away his hair but he’d just make up for the loss later by running his fingers through the think black locks. As Dean got up to bat Cas smirked and turned his cap around. Dean did his best to hold back a groan. He bit the inside of his cheek and pinched the bridge of his nose before getting into position.  _ Hold it together Winchester, he knows. _ God, he probably does. Cas could read his expressions like a book. No one else would be able to see what he was thinking but Cas could. He missed the first pitch but hit it on the second. The ball flew far into the outfield in between two of the guys making them both run for it. He made it to second base before he had to stop. 

 

Not too much long later it was Cas’s side up to bat and Michael on the pitcher’s mound. Dean took the catcher’s spot and had to promise himself before hand  _ not _ to check out Cas when he came up to bat. Dean being the guy that he was enjoyed the teasing people when he could but when it came to baseball he actually didn’t fall into the ‘trash talking’ stereotype people were used to when it came to catchers. He actually felt like there was less trash talking between players in his time playing baseball over all the other sports he’s played. Not to say there weren’t trash talkers because there and they were straight up assholes. 

 

Cas’s half of the team played just as well as his. It was easy to see why Michael had been their pitcher for so long. He was good, really good, but like he said Cas was better. It was nice knowing though that if something came up they were covered when it came to their positions. Dean tried not to smile too big when Cas came up to bat. His eyes drifting over in as subtle a way as he could muster and looked over those well fitting baseball pants. Damn, those did something for him. He knew what he wanted to do after practice today. 

 

Cas glanced back at him and raised a brow knowing exactly what he was thinking. The look didn’t last long. Cas took his batting position and surprising everyone hit the pitch dead on on the first try. It rolled close enough that Cole was able to snatch it up pretty quickly but Cas was fast enough to make it to first with ease. Cas’s running skills came in handy out here.

 

Cas slid into home a few hits later and as he got up and brushed himself off he whispered to Dean. “whatever you got on your mind has to wait until after we finish that paper you haven’t even started.” He grinned and walked away. Dean groaned knowing he shouldn’t have put off that paper for this long. 

 

When practice came to a close Coach asked who wanted to help get everything put away. Dean wanting to prolong homework time volunteered himself and in doing so volunteered Cas since he drove them both today. 

 

“Fine if you’re going to procrastinate we’re going to make it productive. I want to practice some more throws.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t pout at me Winchester.” 

 

“I am not pouting.” Dean huffed. Cas raised a brow. 

 

“Make sure you two get everything put way and don’t stay too late.” Coach Elkins said before heading off to grab his stuff from his office. 

 

“We will sir.” The boys called out to him. 

 

Now Dean had kinda hoped Cas had been joking but he knew his boyfriend well enough to know he wasn’t and actually wanted to get some more practice it. They didn’t go too hard since they didn’t want to over do it but it did give them some good practice with playing together. Dean was getting better at reading Cas’s body before pitches and learning what to look for. Cas in turn was learning to read Dean and figure out what he was telling him. They were already good at understanding each other without words and this was just an extension of that. 

 

“Okay Dean, now practice is over.” Cas stretched his arms up before pulling his hat off and running his hands through his hair. Dean stood up and did his own stretching before walking over to Cas and wrapping an arm around him. 

 

“This mean I get a kiss from out teams hottest pitcher.” Dean grinned.

 

“Dean why would you want to kiss my cousin.” Cas deadpanned. Dean frowned knowing he said that on purpose. Sure enough Cas laughed and pulled him in for a kiss as he cupped his hand  to his cheek. “Don’t give me that look Dean you know I was teasing.” 

 

“Hope you know you are the hottest Novak.” 

 

“I am sure that is debatable.” 

 

“Not to me.” 

 

“You’re biased.” 

 

“Maybe.” Dean gathered up the bags of equipment and draped an arm around Cas’s shoulders. He saw Cas raise that damn eyebrow of his. He could never lie to that eyebrow. “Fine, I am.” 

 

Cas lifted his chin proudly as they made their way to the equipment room to drop off all the stuff. 

 

“Can we shower? I feel disgusting.” Dean said pulling off his shirt. 

 

“Yeah, I feel gross too.” Cas said yanking off his own shirt. Dean moved closer and ran a finger down his back. “Dean, no.” Cas looked over his shoulder to him. “We’re at school.” 

 

“Yeah but no one is here.” 

 

“How do you know that?” 

 

“HEY ANYONE STILL HERE?” Dean shouted out. His words echoed into the empty locker room. “See no one.” 

 

\------

 

Cas shook his head and grabbed a towel and headed off to the showers. He stripped down and turned on the water there really was no one here and Dean had seen him naked a million times by now. He turned on the water and got it to the perfect temperature. As he closed his eyes and stepped under the stream he felt Dean come up behind him.

 

“Dean…” He gave a warning tone as he let the water wash over him. He felt Dean’s hands slip over his hips. The locker room showers had a bit of privacy but really not that much. They really could hide a thing if someone did walk on by. 

 

“I promise no one is here.” He kissed his shoulder. Cas sighed and leaned his head back as Dean moved closer. 

 

“If we get in trouble for this you owe me Winchester.” Cas turned his head so his nose touched Dean’s neck. 

 

“I promise it’ll all be my fault if we do, but we won’t.” 

 

Honestly Dean didn’t have to try that hard to convince Cas. He’d actually be on board with this early on. But, he liked making Dean work for it a little bit. Could you blame him?  _ Nope, not at all. It’s cute when he starts begging.  _ It’s even cuter when he gets all handsy and pouty.  _ True.  _

 

“Let’s not take too long though,” Cas said as he reached back and pulled Dean in for a kiss. 

 

“You hungry too?” Dean chuckled and grabbed the soap to start cleaning Cas. 

 

Cas laughed too, “Well yeah, but that’s not why I said that.” He’d said that because he knew the longer they were there the more likely it was they’d get caught. 

 

“Let’s wash up first.” Dean kissed his cheek and got to work cleaning up Cas. He made sure to clean each and every inch. Cas made sure he was just as thorough as Dean was. 

  
  


“I can’t believe they’re still here. Cas needs to learn how to take it easy sometimes.” Michael said as he opened the locker room door. 

 

“He takes baseball very seriously from what I can see, can you blame him?” Gad walked next to him with his hands inside his pockets. 

 

Michael sighed and shook his head. “No, I can’t.” 

 

They both heard the water from the showers running and both had different reactions to it. Michael bee lined for the showers and Gad was far more reluctant. He had a feeling they might not be showering. 

 

“Uh Michael…”

 

“Dude,” He looked over his shoulder to Gad. “we’re all hungry and we want them to come. I am just gonna get them to hurry it up. As much as it pains me to say this I've seen them naked before.” He shook his head and rounded the corner to the showers and stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

Cas was plastered up against the shower wall one hand reaching behind him pulling Dean’s head close to his neck. Dean’s fingers were digging into Cas’s hips as he pounding into him hard and deep. 

 

Michael.exe ceased to function in that moment. How had he not heard them? It felt like their moans were on surround sound. Gad quickly slapped a hand over Michael’s eyes and pulled him back and away from them. He slapped a hand over Michael’s mouth before he could speak. It wasn’t until they were out of the locker room that he let go of him. 

 

“You good?” Gad asked with only a tinge of amusement in his voice. It was enough though for Michael to give him a pointed glare. 

 

“No..not really.” Michael shook his head. 

 

“Is it because of the sex?” 

 

Michael rolled his eyes, “Yes it’s because of the sex. It would have been just as bad if one of them had been a girl. Ugh, I need to wash my everything. “

 

Gad laughed out loud and tossed an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“Come on let’s go to the sandwich place and just text them to meet us there. It’ll give you time to recover.” 

 

Michael sighed and nodded, how does one un-ingrain an image from one’s brain?  

 

\------

 

The guys never brought it up with each other or Dean and Cas. They never acknowledged it or let on that they knew something. Gad and Michael never even had to mention not speaking about it, it was an unspoken agreement. 

 

Practices went on as normal and if Dean and Cas stayed later the guys text invited them to hang out. No more looking for them. Dean and Sam had another dinner with John and it was still a little awkward but not too bad. Cas was happy for Dean he could see the progress. Slow and not rushed, it was exactly what they needed. 

 

It was a week before their first game that Benny brought up spring break. They were all around the lunch table sharing some snacks Gabe had brought. 

 

“Well we can’t go too far we’ve got games on the Saturday spring break starts and the Saturday during. Plus practices Thursday and Friday.” Michael snatched the last piece of fudge before Cole could. 

 

“Dude I do not want to hang out around here for spring break.” Gordon tossed his water bottle away and sat down next to Charlie who was keeping her goldfish crackers from Dean. 

 

“Why don’t you guys do what you did for winter formal?” Charlie suggested as she smack Dean’s hand away for the third time. Cas rolled his eyes and offered Dean half of his cookie. 

 

“You mean the cabin?” Benny thought it over that sounded cool, they’d need Michael and Cas’s dad’s approval first though. 

 

“Yeah, didn’t you guys say there was a lake nearby?” Charlie turned to Cas and Michael for confirmation. 

 

“Yeah, the lake would be perfect right now actually.” Cas thought it was a great idea. 

 

“Hey Charlie maybe you and Gilda could join us, maybe I can convince Bobby and Ellen to let Jo come too.” Dean said leaning against Cas as he finished off the cookie he’d been given. 

 

“You guys wouldn’t mind?” Charlie asked looking around. 

 

“We won’t mind at all.” A lot of the guys replied with similar sentiments. 

 

“If that’s the case maybe Gabe girlfriend, Gordon's girlfriend, and Andrea could join us too.” Benny offered. 

 

There were murmurs of agreement. Cas knew with that many teenagers and being mixed boys and girls it would take a lot of convincing but he was sure they could get them to agree. Honestly he felt like they were all pretty responsible and things wouldn’t get crazy. Their parents knew them well enough to know that too. 

 

The day before their first game Andrea told Benny she couldn’t make it because her family was taking a trip out of state. Kali’s family was flying out of country and gordon’s girlfriend couldn’t get permission. Charlie and Gilda got the okay to go. Jo got permission after a long talk with Bobby and Ellen. Not to mention they knew she could take care of herself and Dean would gut anyone who messed with her. 

 

\------

 

The Winchester’s and Novak’s met up in the parking lot before the game. Mary wished the boys good luck with a kiss and hug each. They watched Dean and Cas leave for the locker rooms and then headed off to go take their seats on the home side. Bobby, Ellen and Jo were holding all of their seats. Charlie snatched up Sam, Anna and Gabe up as soon as they got there and dragged them to the concession stand to grab snacks for everyone. 

 

Cas took a deep breath as he pulled on his uniform. First game with the guys, he was nervous and excited. This was his zone, this was something he didn’t doubt himself in. He was good at soccer but he would have his doubts. He was good in school but he’d question his intelligence sometimes. Baseball though, no doubts. He felt a familiar weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see Dean’s hand there. 

 

“Ready Novak?” 

 

“More than ready Winchester.” They both grinned at each other ignoring the guys around them. They were pretty much used to them so they ignored the couple in return. 

 

“Think I can get a quick good luck kiss before the game?” Dean winked. Cas rolled his eyes and looked around and when the coast was clear he snuck a kiss. 

 

“Boooo,” The word echoed around the locker room as towels were tossed there way. The guys laughed as Dean and Cas had to dig their way out from the towels. 

 

“Don’t go rubbing your happiness in our faces,” One of the guys teased. 

 

“Yeah, we can’t afford to get any cavities you two.” One guy chuckled as he walked passed them. All joking and teasing was good natured and no one was ever mean. Cas ducked his head and smiled. Never in a million years did he think this would be a thing for him. 

 

“All right all of you let's head out,” Coach Elkins called out as he walked into the locker room. 

 

As Cas made his way past Coach paused him. 

 

“I am going to have you pitch first. How you feeling?”

 

“Pretty good actually.” Cas’s smile was confident and put Coach Elkins at ease. He had no doubts they’d do good but he couldn’t help but be a little nervous. 

 

They walked out to their dugout and put down their equipment then headed to the field to go through the national anthem. On their way back to grab their gear Cas caught sight of their family and friends. Cas nudged Dean and pointed to the bleachers. John Winchester was walking over to take a seat too. He caught a tiny smile tug at Dean’s lips.

  
  
  


John made his way over to where he saw Mary sitting. “Would it be okay if I sat here?” He would completely understand if she didn’t want him too. 

 

She looked to him for a long moment before she nodded and made room for him. 

 

“Did you tell him you were coming?” Mary asked looking back at the field to see Castiel walk towards the pitchers mound and the boys head off to their positions. 

 

“I mentioned it but I am not sure he believed me.” 

 

“Do you blame him?”

 

“No.” John shook his head and watched his son take his position as catcher. Mary looked to him and could see the complete calmness in him. It was something she hadn’t seen in a long time. 

 

“It’s good you came. He’ll be happy to see you here.” 

 

“I am glad I came too.” He honestly had been a little worried. It wasn’t just his family here it was Castiel’s family as well and he knew he had some apologizing to do there too. He glanced over to see Bart look forward there was a tick in his jaw from clenching down. John knew that he was the cause of it. If he were Bart he wouldn’t be too happy to see him either. 

 

“Hey Dad...did you want something to drink?” Sam asked from Mary’s other side. 

 

John gave a small smile, “I am okay Sammy, thank you for asking.” 

 

Both Mother and son smiled brighter at the response. All their attention turned back to the field as the first batter made his way to the plate.

 

 

Cas rolled his shoulders and adjusted his hat. He took a breath and got into position as the batter took his. His eyes met Dean’s for a moment before he wound up for the pitch. Then as if time slowed down Cas watched as his first pitch sailed through the air. The batter swung but the pitch was too fast and Dean had a clean catch. He passed it back to Cas with practiced ease. Cas’s chin lifted just a bit higher, this was a good start to the game. 

 

The first batter finally got a hit on the third pitch but was tagged out at first base. Second and third batters were able to make it to third and second base but one was out before they could make it home, the other made the first successful score for their team. The fourth batter made it safely to first. 

 

It was easy to see from anyone watching what a great team they were. Working in sync and not needing many words to communicate. Cas was focused and determined. Dean always ready to catch his pitches and tag anyone out as they tried to slide into home. 

 

Both fathers were left in awe. John hadn’t seen his son play baseball in years. He’d always made Football the only priority. Dean was good, he worked so well with his team, he and Cas made a great duo. Then there was Castiel. That boy was made for baseball. He knew what he was doing and he was good at it. He was thoroughly impressed. Bart had never really taken the time to see his son play. He’d only caught glimpses when he was younger and he played with his cousins and siblings. He’d missed out on so much. Castiel was good, so good. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together in front of his mouth. He should have seen him play sooner. Whatever sport he ended up playing in school he’d do whatever he needed to do to watch them. Stream or purchase whatever cable channel he needed, he’d watch him play. 

 

Sitting high in the bleachers with a clear view of the whole field a man sat with his assistants taking notes, video and pictures. He adjusted his baseball hat and spoke to the guy holding the camera taking photos. “Could you go down there and get some shots at field level?” the guy nodded and hurried off. No one noticed who they were since they blended in quite nicely with the parents and local new paper teams. The guy looked over to see a few bleachers away another man and his team were doing the same as he was. 

 

It was bottom of the second inning and the home team was ahead by two runs. Cas was feeling good but knew coach would be ready to swap Cas and Michael when they were back on the field. Cas made his way up to bat and landed the ball in the far outfield between first and second base. Benny and another player were waiting on second and third base. At minimum this hit should get Benny to home plate and it did. Cas was happy to see that their other player was a fast runner and was able to slide into home for a second run. Cas himself stood safely at second. 

 

Cas could hear the crowd around them cheering for them. Cas let it sink in. There was no down time like this in soccer so most of it got drowned out as he played. Baseball though, it gave him small pockets to focus, to let the atmosphere of the game wash over him. He smiled and got ready to head to third base and if Gad hit the ball as far as he hoped he would he’d be making it to home as well. 

 

At the top of the fifth Cas was in the left fielder position since Michael was taking the pitcher’s position. Dean was playing third baseman, he wasn’t their only catcher. Benny was their second catcher. Dean and Cas’s eyes met and they smirked. No one was getting passed them. At the end of that inning only two guys got passed them. One made it home and the second got tagged out by Benny.

 

When they reached the seventh inning stretch the guys had kept their team two to three runs ahead the whole game and were now hoping to gain a bigger lead when they got back onto the field. Dean and Cas took some time to glance over at their families. Cas could see his father smiling his way. He glanced over and saw Mary and John talking. He could see they were taking things slow, adjusting, learning. It would take time just like the boys but he was hopeful. He glanced back at his dad, he wondered if both father’s had spoken yet. 

 

Cas sat down and relaxed. He was really enjoying himself today, he had such a good feeling about the game. He smiled as Dean sat down next to him with a water for him in hand. 

 

“You are doing so great out there.” Dean said leaning forward and turning so he could keep his eyes on Cas.

 

“I am not doing it alone Dean.” Cas grinned as Dean shook his head. 

 

“Awww he’s so humble, I get the feeling that’s one of the things our Deany likes about you so much Cas.” Cole popped up over his shoulder. 

 

“Can it Trenton.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

  
“Oooh touchy, I know it’s true I can see it on your face.” 

 

Cas could see the signs of a blush creeping up Dean’s neck as he turned away from him. 

 

“Stop teasing Cole.” Cas gave him a playful look but there was a small tone that had Cole acquiescing with a loud over exaggerated sigh. 

 

They made it to bottom of the ninth with a five run lead. There was no point in continuing the game. They’d won and it’d been a hell of a game. The other team may have lost by a fairly good margin but they hadn’t lost without a fight. Cas had enjoyed playing against them. They’d still been a challenge at the end of the day. Not to mention they’d been great sportsmen. Not a single rude word or comment and were full of thanks and compliments as they spoke at the end of the game. 

 

The locker room was filled with cheers and yelling. Cas laughed as everyone tried to ruffle his hair and pat his back. He saw Dean smiling next to him enjoying seeing Cas having a good time. That was his boyfriend getting joy from seeing others happy. 

 

They changed and grabbed their stuff all agreeing on pizza. Everyone texting family and friends to let them know. It was nice living in a smaller town where they had no problems all hanging out after games and events together. 

 

Dean had his arm wrapped around Cas’s waist and texting his Ma as they walked out of the locker room. They only made it to the edge of the parking lot before someone called out to Cas. 

 

“Mr.Novak,” Cas paused and looked over his shoulder. He was the only Novak within the hearing range. Gabe and his dad were too far out. 

 

“Yes?” Cas watched as a man in a polo and khakis walked up followed by two other men with camera cases. As the man approached he noticed the symbol embroidered onto his shirt. It was the USC logo. Cas’s breath caught in his throat. He heard the moment Dean noticed too. 

 

“I am Walt, I am from sports department at USC. I wanted to know if I could have a word with you.” 

 

Cas was half frozen and his brain was playing catch up. It wasn’t until Dean gave him a gentle push forward that he spoke up. “Of course.” 

 

“I’ll go let our parents know we’ll meet them at the restaurant.” Dean said with a smile. Cas nodded and saw the encouragement and faith in his eyes. Cas’s nodded again and stood with more confidence as he turned back to Walt.

 

As Dean left another voice popped in. “After Walt is done with you Castiel, me and my team would also like a word with you.” Castiel turned to see another Man in a similar outfit and two guy with him waiting nearby. 

 

“Roy,” Walt said noticing who it was. Cas squinted to see what logo was on his shirt. The logo was for his second pick school. He’d already heard from them about soccer and were ready to take him. Cas hadn’t given any word since he was waiting for baseball and word from USC.

 

“Walt. Good to see you. We’ll be waiting over here.” Walt and his guys moved just out of earshot and waited. 

 

\------

 

Dean made his way over to where their family’s were waiting but kept glancing over to check on Cas. 

 

“Who are those guys?” Bart asked as Dean finally made his way over. 

 

“The guy in the red polo is from USC.” 

 

“A recruiter?” 

 

“Yeah. I guess him and that other guy were both here to see Cas.” He pointed out the other guy standing near Cas and Walt. 

 

“What school is he from?” 

 

“Not too sure. He came up after I left. He could be from Cas’s second choice, they did already give him an offer.”

 

They both watched for a moment longer before they turned to the group. Dean shifted from foot to foot as he noticed a tension between John and Bart. John was pointedly not standing within the circle and taking his time talking to Sam. He looked to Dean and waited for him to walk over. 

 

“You played great out there Dean. I should have paid as much attention to your baseball games as I did your football ones.” 

 

“I am glad you made it too.” 

 

John smiled, “Your boyfriend is a pretty amazing player.” 

 

Dean felt his breath hitch, his dad had actually called Cas his boyfriend. He said it with no pause or stutter. He swallowed hard and couldn’t hold back a smile as it replayed in his mind. 

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty awesome like that.” 

 

“He’s got some recruiters here for him I see.” 

 

“Yeah, we had no idea. I think that’s good though. Wouldn’t want him being nervous for no reason.” 

 

John nodded and glanced over when he felt Bart look their way. Dean looked at both men and weighed his options before he spoke up. 

 

“I know you’re doing this at your own pace...but now would be a good time as any to speak with him. Can’t get worse right?” 

 

John looked to his son and nodded, “You’re right. Best to just do it now instead of dragging it out.” He and Bart’s eyes met and seemed to understand John wanted to speak. 

 

“John,” Bart’s tone was calm and formal. Dean wondered if that was his business tone. He and Sammy exchanged looks and felt that it’d be best to leave them to it. 

 

“Bartholomew.” 

 

“Bart is fine.” 

 

John nodded and waited for his boys to leave before he got right to it. While thinking of how to start this, since it wasn’t planned, Bart spoke up first. 

 

“Castiel told me that you apologized.” 

 

Good of an ice breaker as any. “I did.”

 

“I appreciate that you did that.”

 

“I am sure he told you everything.” 

 

“He did.” Bart nodded, his hands in his pockets. “That however does not mean I am still not mad. I am honestly still pissed off.” He let out a breath through his nose. 

 

“I don’t blame you. I’d be just as angry if I were in your position. I never should have acted that way towards my family and your son. That doesn’t mean I am not going to apologize though. 

I don’t expect forgiveness but you deserve an apology.” 

 

Bart rolled his shoulders a bit and took a moment to collect his thoughts. “Apologies aren’t easy.” 

 

“No they are not.” 

 

“I am not a man who easily forgives and forgets. I can’t make any promises for the future. But, I will say I can be a civil man should we be at the same events and places. My son is far more understanding and forgiving than me, I will not stand by if something like this happens again.” 

 

“I give you my word nothing like that will happen again.” 

 

Bart narrowed his eyes taking in the man in front of him and then nodded, “Good.” His whole stance shifted to a slightly more relaxed one. “Will you be joining us?” 

 

“Uh, I don’t know if it’d be a good idea.” 

 

“I think your family would appreciate you being there.” Was all Bart said before walking back over to his kids. They were still waiting for Cas to come back. 

 

“John,” Mary called out to him. “You coming?” 

 

“Uh,” He looked and saw the looks in his family's eyes. Things were perfect, they were still on the mend but they were getting better. “Yeah.” 

 

“Good.” Her and the boys gave him a smile and went back to talking. 

 

Not too long later Cas came over with two packets in his hands. 

 

“What did they say?” almost everyone asked at the same time. 

 

Dean watched as Cas’s eyes widened, he may not get nervous on the field but this many eyes on him at once he knew his angel was feeling a little uncomfortable. 

 

“Uh why don’t we have him tell us once we’re at the restaurant? We’re both starving.” Dean offered. The parents side eyed him. Bart gave in first. 

 

“Okay we’ll meet you boys there.” 

 

“Dean just wants to hear the news first.” Anna giggled and followed after her father. 

 

Dean stuck his tongue out at her. Everyone else divided up and went to their respective cars. 

 

“Thank you.” Cas said reaching for his hand. 

 

“Still need time to process?” Dean knew his boyfriend pretty well. Cas nodded and tugged him towards the impala. 

 

They got in and let her warm up for a moment. Cas looked over the two packets in his lap. 

 

Dean looked over them both. He knew that symbol on the second packet. That was Cas’s second choice school. He stared at the two folders in Cas’s hands, what if they offered him a better deal? What if USC didn’t offer him one? He’d been so sure Cas would get in with a scholarship it never occurred to him what would happen if he didn't’ or he might get a better offer somewhere else.  _ Oh shit, What if he chooses the other school?  _ There’s a possibility he won’t. He did say we’d go to school together.  _ Yeah, but would you really hold him back if the other school gave him a better offer? Have him pass up a good thing just for you?  _ ….No...I couldn’t. He swallowed hard and looked up at Cas. He had that squinty frowny look on his face he got when he was thinking hard. 

 

“USC offered me a full ride baseball scholarship. They didn’t offer me a soccer one since they weren’t really looking and it filled pretty quickly.” He shifted the folders on his lap. He looked up at Dean with a smile. “They said if I really wanted to I could try for it next year.” 

 

“Oh my god Cas that’s amazing.” He leaned over and hugged him tightly. “I am so happy for you. I told you you would get it.” He cupped his face and kissed him. He still felt a lump in his throat but pushed it down as he asked the next question. “And...the other school?”

 

Cas took a breath and grabbed the folder. “They actually offered me Baseball too along with a Soccer one. Apparently the baseball and soccer coaches talked, both schools live streamed the feed to their coaches. They’d be willing to work with me to play both sports since they usually have year around practices.” 

 

Dean’s eyes widened. Two sports, was that a thing? He stared at Cas. Hell if there was one person who’d get that offer and pull it off it’d be Cas. If he chose that school he’d be busy all the time. They wouldn’t be near each other and communication would be hard.  _ But, it’s a good opportunity. _ But, is it the best opportunity for him.  _ That’s up to him to decide isn’t.  _ Yeah, you’re right. What am I supposed to do?  _ You’re supposed to stand by him, encourage him, be there. You want the one you love to do their best wherever that may be.  _

 

“That’s a pretty awesome deal Cas. I’ve never heard of that before.” Cas nodded. Dean took his hands into his own. “Cas, I know it won’t be easy and you’d be busy all the time. Finding time to talk will be really hard but I’ll make sure we find time. I know we said we’d go to the same schools and all but I don’t want you to think I’ll be upset about this at all. I want the best for you.” 

 

He watched Cas cock his head head to the side in confusion. Cas got that funny adorable brow furrow going on. 

 

“What?”

 

“The other school...the one that offered you both...you’re going there right?”

 

Cas broke out into a grin. He let go of Dean’s hands and cupped his cheeks gently squeezing them together. “I love you so much.” He placed a kiss to Dean’s lips. “You worry way too much and jump to conclusions. Dean you’re so sweet. You were willing to support me even if I chose to go to another school.” He kissed him again. 

 

“You aren’t.” Dean was surprised and ecstatic. They were both going to USC. 

 

“No, I am going to USC with you and playing baseball for them. Dean I know you think I am sort of superCas that I can do anything but there is no way I could pull off two sports, and full semesters of college. I would burn out so quick. Plus how can I pass up my first choice school, baseball and my boyfriend. Too many perks for me at USC to turn it down.” He kissed Dean a little longer this time. Dean yanked him in closer and licked his lips wanting entrance to his mouth. He was about to take it a bit further when their phones went off.

 

_ ‘Better not be making out we’re hungry too. Hurry your asses up.’  _ It was Gabe. They laughed and got another kiss in before heading to the pizza parlor. 

 

By the time Dean and Cas arrived the whole team was aware of Cas’s visitors and everyone was waiting for news. Cas glanced to Dean who gave him an encouraging push forward. 

 

Cas held up his USC folder and spoke. “Guess who’s going to play baseball for USC on a full ride scholarship next year?” 

 

There were gasps and then an explosion of cheers. People got up to give him hugs and handshakes. Words of praise and congratulations. 

 

Bart had Cas wrapped up in a hug as soon as he got through. It was a stiff hug at first on both sides but it eased into something more natural. Novak’s weren’t much of a hugging family outside of Anna. 

 

“I am so proud of you.” Bart said as he pulled away. Dean could practically feel the pride and happiness radiating off of them. 

 

“Thank you,” Cas smiled at his dad. Bart hugged him again and whispered to Cas. Dean was pretty sure they didn’t think anyone could hear but he heard. 

 

“Your mom would be proud too.” Bart squeezed him a bit tighter, Dean pretended not so see Cas start to tear up. 

 

As soon as there was room Sammy and Mary practically tackled Cas with hugs. Mary kissed his cheek and couldn’t stop telling him how proud she was and how she knew he could do it. She reluctantly made room for Ellen and Bobby to give their own congratulations. The guys practically tackled the guy over. As everyone started to head back to the tables John walked over to congratulate Cas too and shook his hand. 

 

“Thank you sir.” 

 

“You deserve it. They’re going to be lucky to have you.” 

 

Dean could tell this was getting to Cas. He looked like he was barely holding back tears as he smiled. 

 

“They’re getting both of us, so they’re doubly lucky.” 

 

“That they are.” They headed to their seats and if Dean hugged Cas for a bit longer than necessary and Cas hid his face against Dean’s shoulder no one mentioned a word. 

 

\------

 

Coach congratulated Cas on his USC scholarship, said he wasn’t too surprised to hear he got the offer. The guys won the next games leading up to the week before spring break. They were on a roll. Having the power pitchers that they did, along with a team both talented and in sync they were impossible to take down. Dean saw Cas open up more and more as the season carried on. That confidence and happiness spilled over into other aspects of his life. It made Dean happier than he could imagine. 

 

They did run into a bit of an argument between their first game and spring break. It was a really stupid one. They both overreacted for no reason. Dean would admit he hadn’t needed to get angry like he did. Cas had gotten upset because Dean kept refusing to let him pay for anything. It’d been three dates and Cas was getting annoyed. Dean later on knew exactly where Cas was coming from but at the time he saw nothing wrong. Cas in turn got mad and frustrated that Dean couldn’t get it ‘through his thick stubborn pie filled brain’ , Cas’s words not his. Cas and Dean drove back mad and quiet. They still said good night and drive safe, but they avoided really talking to each other for a day and a half before they both broke. Everyone knew the stalemate wouldn’t last long. They both apologized for the way they reacted and Dean had to admit the sex afterwards was pretty nice. Though, he’d rather have the great sex minus the arguments and cold shoulders next time. 

 

Dean, Cas and the guys designated themselves to be the ones to get everything ready for the weekend. Cas and Michael appointed themselves in charge for the most part. They’d gotten everything approved by their parents and had even taken a trip up together to make sure everything would be ready for them.They’d actually invited a few more people since they’d started making plans. Inias was the only one who’d be able to make it but he was happy to join in. Since they’d be having more people this time they made sure there would be plenty of room for people to sleep at. 

 

Before long they were packing up their cars and getting ready to head up to the cabin the Sunday spring break started. 

 

“Winchester why do you look deadbeat tired?” Gordon chuckled as Dean leaned against Cas’s car drinking coffee from a travel mug. 

 

“Cas made me stay up working on our homework that way we wouldn’t have to worry about it during break.” 

 

“That is both sadistic and sweet.” 

 

Dean laughed and let that be his only response. 

 

“You didn’t bring baby?” Cole was surprised to see them arrive at Michael's house in Cas’s car. 

 

“Nah, I am tired plus Cas’s been wanting to take her for a long drive.” 

 

Cas and Michael walked out and locked the house behind them. They made their way over and silently took a head count. 

 

“Charlie said that she’d meet us there with Gilda and Jo.” Cas went and stood next to Dean. “You awake now Winchester.” 

 

“Don’t make fun of me Novak. It’s your fault I am tired, you kept me up all night.” 

 

“Eww.” Cole teased.

 

The couple gave him a look only getting Cole to laugh out loud in return. 

 

Cas and Michael ushered them all into the cars so they could get them all loaded up. Inias and Benny slid into Cas’s car along with Dean. Michael, Gabe and Gad were in Michael's truck. Cole and Gordon followed behind in Cole’s truck. 

 

Inias held back chuckles as he watched the trio he was riding with. It was obvious why Dean and Benny were best friends and even more obvious why Dean and Cas were a couple. 

 

“How’s that arm feeling Inias?” Dean called out over his shoulder.

 

“Not too bad. Feels weird to finally have the cast off. Just gotta be careful with it.” 

 

“It’ll be good to have you playing with us again.” Benny offered some jerky as he spoke. Inias took a piece. 

 

“I can’t wait to play again. I can’t believe how much I’ve missed out on so far.” He chewed on the dried meat. “It’s been fun watching though.” 

 

The conversations fell into baseball and random school happenings. Dean fell asleep about halfway there. He’d become much more comfortable with Cas driving him places he could relax to the point of passing out with no worries. He was gently awaken by a small shake of his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Come on, everyone is waiting.” 

 

Dean groaned and stretched as he turned to meet vibrant blue eyes. “Mornin’ Angel.” 

 

Cas chuckled and kissed him, “morning Dean. Come on let’s go.” Dean watched him get out of the car before he followed after him. 

 

“Let’s get everything out of the cars and head over to the lake,” Michael called out as everyone began opening up trunks and unloading. Dean and Cas tried to offer to tell the group that they didn’t need a room to themselves but no one trusted them to be good so they forced them to share the master bedroom since it was the only room with a single bed. The girls took the large room with three beds and the guys split the living room and third bedroom. 

 

Once everything was put away they went off to change into swimsuits. Dean pulled on a pair of deep red ones, they were his favorite. They fit nice and the color worked for him. He turned to look over at his boyfriend to see Cas pulling on a royal blue pair of swim trunks. He smiled and walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist. 

 

“I don’t know if I wanna let you out of this room.” Dean nuzzled his neck. 

 

“Mmm is that because your mind is in the gutter or because your being jealous.” 

 

“Why not both?” 

 

Cas reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. “Don’t be jealous, you don’t need to worry. As for the gutter...we can explore those thoughts tonight.” 

 

“Mmm I like that idea.” Dean turned Cas and grabbed his ass with both hands. He yanked him closer with his grip and kissed him hungrily. 

 

“Dean,” Cas gasped finding a break in the kiss. 

 

“Can’t help it,” Dean bit the bottom of Cas’s lip. “You look too good.” 

 

Cas let out a small whine, “Later...promise.” He cupped Dean’s face to slow down the kissing. “For now everyone is waiting.” He left a small kiss on Dean’s lips then on his nose. 

  
“Fine,” Dean stole one more kiss before pulling away. He offered his hand to Cas to smiled as he took it. They walked out to find everyone already dressed and heading out. 

 

“ it’s about time you two.” Charlie said placing her hands on her hips. She wore a Boba Fett themed bikini top and matching swim shorts. 

 

“Sorry got distracted.” Dean shrugged not looking sorry at all.

 

“I am sure you were.” Charlie looked between the two before grabbing Gilda’s hand and leading her out. 

 

Dean and Cas were the last out of the cabin and took their own leisurely pace. No one wasted time jumping into the water or taking seats on the dock. Dean nudged Cas and smiled his way. This was a great idea, a perfect way to spend their senior spring break. Knowing what he was thinking Cas leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

 

“Let’s take a picture.” Cas pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

 

“You were gonna leave that in there?” Dean was surprised Cas wasn’t worried about his phone falling in the water. 

 

“I have waterproof pockets.” Cas grinned as he pulled Dean in close from around his shoulders. Dean moved in close and wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist. Maybe he let his fingers mess with his favorite spot on Cas’s hips and maybe he played with the waistband keeping him from touching even more skin. 

 

Cas took a few pictures until he was happy with the results. He had just pocketed his phone when they were hit with heavy streams of water. They gasped in unison as the water stopped. In front of them standing proudly with massive water guns in hand were Gad and Michael. 

 

Dean watched Cas’s eyes go wide and he grinned. He had an idea. When Cas turned to him for help he knew Dean had other plans. 

 

“Dean...no.” He slowly backed away. Dean grinned wider and moved forward. “Dean.” He turned to take off running but Dean grabbed him and with a smooth quick move he had Cas tossed over his shoulder. “No.” Cas wrapped himself around Dean like a clingy octopus. Dean hurried his way to the dock and held him tightly making sure he didn’t drop him or trip. Everyone moved out of his way as he bee lined for the water. Cas knowing they were close shut his eyes tightly and squeezed around him tighter. 

 

Dean laughed as he jumped into the water falling in with Cas around him. As they broke through the surface he could hear the others laughing and yelling as Gad and Michael got the rest of them with the water guns. 

 

Dean kept hold of Cas around his waist as they tread water. Cas hand his arms draped lazily on his shoulders. They watched the chaos out on the lake edge. 

 

“Perfect way to spend vacation isn’t it?” Dean laughed as he saw Charlie perched up in the tree branches. How did she even get up there? She was filming everything below with her phone. 

 

“Absolutely perfect.” Cas placed a wet kiss on his cheek. “How good of a swimmer are you Winchester?”

 

“I am pretty good.” 

 

“I am better.” Cas gave a cocky smile at Dean’s surprised look. 

 

“Race you.” 

 

“You’re on.” Cas stuck out his tongue and took off before Dean had a chance to know what was happening. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Cas so playful, relaxed and confident before. He loved it, he wanted to make more days like this for Cas in the future. 

 

“I am gonna get you Novak,” he called out and chased down his boyfriend.

* * *

 

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter and the drawing. I have been holding onto this drawing for a while now. I couldn't wait to show you guys the final piece. This chapter was not originally planned to be this long but it grew and no where felt like a good place to cut it off so I pushed the upload time until I finished it up. 
> 
> Our boys are 100% going to school together now WOOOOH. Bart is probably going to be one of the hardest one's to win over. I am happy with John's progress though, I feel like I am happy with the pace. I am not sure if I mentioned before but part one of this series will end at the end of the school year but don't worry I have plenty more planned for after HS. This is just part one of three ^-^ Hope you guys enjoyed see you next week.


End file.
